Tali
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Tiva future fluff. Plus the team.
1. Steps

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AUTHORS NOTE: Just some random fluffiness for Tiva. There might be more chapters to come, there might not be. Just felt in a fluffy, Tiva, baby mood today.

Talia Rose Dinozzo, Tali for short, is the mirror image of her mother. With her mother's olive skin and a mop of curly dark hair the only way she resembles her father is her confident little smirk and the wicked little glint she gets in her round, brown eyes when she is about to do something she isn't supposed to; those two things she has definitely inherited from her father. Much like her father she can charm almost anyone, but unlike her father she can get out of trouble with her mother, usually by just pouting out her bottom lip, and like her mother she can get her father to do almost anything by batting her eyes. Tali is the perfect combination of the onetime Italian playboy and the ex-Mossad assassin, but she has something to her advantage that her parents do not have: the absolute cuteness that only a ten-month-old can possess.

As little Tali stands in front of her mother's desk, her hands never leaving the cool metal because she knows she will inevitably fall, all eyes in the bullpen are on her. She glances at her mother and father who stand side by side at her father's desk, admiring their beautiful child. Her uncle McGee and Aunt Abby are at McGee's desk smiling at her as Abby cooes about how cute she looks in her new little outfit, and then she turns her gaze to her Grandpa Ducky as he stands in front of Uncle McGee's desk, smiling at her as well. She then looks at Grandpa Gibbs as he crouches down in front of her, his hands held out to her. Tali glances quickly at her parents, almost as if getting permission before she does anything. Her mother nods her head slightly and her father mouths quietly, 'Go on Tali'. The little girl's eyes get slightly bigger as she lifts one foot slightly off the floor and takes a step, her little fingers of her left hand just barely grazing her mother's desk. Grandpa Gibbs is smiling at her, his hands motioning her to come to him. With one more quick glance back at her parents, her father's arm squeezing her mother's shoulder with anticipation, Tali takes another step, letting go of her mother's desk. She sways slightly, an innate urge making her hold her arms out by her side to balance herself, and she carefully and shakily takes one, two, three more steps before catching her tiny pink shoed foot in the carpet and stumbling into her Grandpa's awaiting arms.

Team Gibbs erupts into celebration, clapping and shouts of 'YAY' for the milestone the little girl has just conquered. Tony and Ziva, with tears in their eyes at witnessing their baby girl's first steps give each other a sweet, quick kiss as Gibbs pulls Tali close to him and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good job baby Tali!" Gibbs says to the little girl who nuzzles into his neck and giggles.

"Tali, good job Princess!" Tony says from his spot beside Ziva, his face plastered with a smile that would shout at a complete stranger that he is the proud father of this very smart little girl.

"Tali, you took your first steps, Mommy is so proud of you," Ziva cooes to her as she walks over to Gibbs and pats Tali gently on the back. Tali raises her head from Gibbs neck and smiles at her mother, holding her chubby little arms out to her. Ziva reaches out and takes her daughter, placing several kisses on the side of the little girl's face, her heart swelling with pride at what her daughter has just accomplished. Ziva returns to standing by her husband and Tali smiles at her father as he holds his hand up to her.

"You did so great Princess," Tony says and Tali gently places her tiny little hand against her father's bigger one, her version of a high five.

"She's a very smart little girl!" Gibbs says as he stands back up, smiling at Tali who is still beaming, obviously proud of what she has done.

"She has her Daddy's ego too!" McGee comments, noticing the smile on her face.

"Shut up McGeek, she has every right to be proud of herself," Tony says, narrowing his eyes at McGee.

"Tony, if she says 'shut up' or starts calling her Uncle McGee McGeek you will find yourself neutered!" Ziva warns in a low tone so Tali doesn't hear the threat. Tony freezes a slight look of panic on his face.

"I'll stop dear!" Tony smirks, knowing how much she hates when he calls her that then gently places his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you," Ziva gives him a slight peck on the cheek and walks over to her desk, Tali happily on her hip. Abby, unable to fight the urge to grab Tali up and hug her, walks over to Ziva's desk and holds out her hands to the little girl and Tali goes willingly while Ziva gathers her things. While Abby babbles on to Tali in a high pitched baby voice, something that makes everyone on the team cringe, Gibbs walks over to Tony and places his hand on his shoulder.

"You're little girl is very smart, a lot of kids don't walk this early." Gibbs comments.

"I know Boss, we really didn't think she would, she's just started pulling herself up this past week." Tony's proud smile is still on his face and Gibbs must admit that he is proud of his senior agent, never really expecting Tony to be as great of a father as he is. The two men glance over at Tali who has one of Abby's ponytails in each hand.

"Abs, I think that's her way to tell you to knock off the baby talk," Gibbs says as he crosses back to his desk and sits down, picking up his cup of coffee. Abby turns to Gibbs, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just talking to her!" Abby protests then turns back to Tali, once again in the annoying baby voice.

"Abbigail, the tone you are using is called parentese. It's a high pitched voice that many new parents talk to their infant in because they think the child cannot understand normal voices and tones." Ducky explains as he walks over to stand by Abby and Tali immediately reaches out for him. Ducky smiles at her and takes her from Abby. "Hello Ms. Tali, you did a great job walking today." Ducky smiles at Tali as he speaks to her in his everyday tone.

"Tell Grandpa Ducky that's a boring voice," Abby says to Tali as she walks back to stand at McGee's desk.

"It is his everyday voice Abby, besides, parentese can delay a child's speech by up to one year," Ziva states as she zips the diaper bag, having made sure everything that belongs to Tali is in it. The team looks at Ziva slightly surprised by her knowledge on this. "I am a mother; mothers do research, yes?" Ziva asks, momentarily offended by the team's shock at her knowledge. Everyone nods their heads, not wanting to upset Ziva.

"Sweet cheeks, you're a great mother without the research," Tony says as he walks over to Ziva, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you my little hairy butt!" Ziva smiles at him and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Tony gives her another smile and puts his arm around her shoulders as they once again turn and watch their daughter as she plays her favorite game of going back and forth between people, the two chosen people this time are her two grandpas. The bullpen fills with the breathy giggles of the little girls as her Grandpa Gibbs tickles her then gently hands her back over to her Grandpa Ducky. Tony and Ziva, along with McGee and Abby, watch silently as the small child continues to giggle, both of her grandfathers laughing with her.


	2. C'est la Vie

**Author's Note: OMG, I can't believe how well people took to this story, thank you all so much for the reviews. As for where this is going and what is going to happen, I am not sure; I am just typing what strikes me at the moment. This chapter is a kind of background on how Tiva ended up where they are. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I hope it serves its purpose. Also, Tali and what she does is based loosely on a child that is very near and dear to my heart. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And special shout out to a dear friend Terese who helped me with the first Tiva flashback in this chapter, it's greatly appreciated girl, luv ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, except Tali. **

Tali's room was not your typical little girl's room. Instead of pink walls and Princess Décor the room was painted in a pale yellow with eclectic décor and an underlying theme of moon and stars. On the wall across from the crib there was nothing on it but a plaque with the words '_C'est la Vie' _on it with a border of stars. Surrounding the plaque are photos in black and white, framed in black frames. In some of the pictures there are pictures of Tony and Ziva, some together, some alone and some of them with Tali. There is a picture of newborn Tali and there is even a picture of the whole team with Tali when she was two weeks old. As Tony sits in the rocking chair, Tali lying on his chest, she tries to blink away sleep, Tony can't help but smile at the plaque and the saying that has become like his and Ziva's own personal mantra.

_**January 2010**_

_**Paris, France:**_

_Messed up hotel reservations had put her in a terribly irritable mood but he had finally convinced her that everything would be all right, that as two mature adults they could share a bed. She had finally agreed and had even allowed him to drag her around Paris, and finally to Montmartre where they enjoyed dinner together and marveled at the spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower against the Parisian night sky. Both slightly tipsy as they hailed a cab and headed back to their hotel._

_When they arrived at the hotel they had stumbled into their room and while Ziva had been changing into her night clothes Tony had been looking out the window at the city, a beer from the mini bar in his hand. He had began to cross the room as Ziva turned down the covers and whether it had been the alcohol, or God's own way of shoving them together, they bumped into one another, somehow losing their footing, Tony ending up on top of Ziva on the bed. They had both stayed still for a moment, neither sure what to do but as they looked into the other's eyes something had taken over. Before either could breathe, their lips were attacking each other, hands grabbing and tearing at clothes, each touch filled with more want and need than the previous one. Tony had stopped long enough to shoot Ziva a questioning look, her only response:_

"_C'est la Vie Tony!"_

_**Following Morning:**_

_She had woken up first, mentally kicking herself for what had happened. She had scribbled a note, telling him to meet her at the café just down the street from the hotel in two hours. She had then showered, changed and left, needing some time to think._

_He had not been asleep when she had left but it had been apparent that she regretted the night before and what had happened. Deciding that it would be better to let her collect her thoughts before having to face an eight hour flight with him he decided to go and pick up some souvenirs for the team._

_When he'd pulled up at the café ten minutes later than what he was supposed to have, she had been on the phone with McGee and then she had been in a hurry to leave. He had made her sit back down and made a few comments about the beauty of Paris and a good night's sleep. He had then been stupid enough to bring up Jeanne and mentally popped himself in the back of the head but she had only given him a slight look of annoyance. He then looked at her and purposefully said, "C'est la Vie, that's French for something!" Ziva's eyes turned to him for a slight second as she recognized her own words from the night before._

"_That's life," Ziva translated, her stare warning him not to utter another word. The two had then climbed onto the Vespa and sped away to the Embassy to pick up their witness._

Smiling fondly at the memory Tony glances down at Tali, her eyes closed and her breathing even. He is not sure how long his little girl has been asleep but he decides to enjoy holding her for a few minutes longer. She has already grown so much and even though she is still tiny, he knows that every one of these moments are special and that he should cherish each one. Leaning his head back against the rocking chair he wraps his arms around Tali a little tighter. He smiles to his self as he thinks about the first time Ziva had thought she was pregnant.

_It had been a few weeks after Paris and after a missed period and an upset stomach she had immediately thought the worst. After pressuring her into telling him what was wrong he had been completely floored, terrified by the possibility of a child and had even made a lame joke about possibly not being the father. She had ended up using one of her Mossad techniques on him and storming away from him. He had tried to comfort her and when Abby had delivered the negative results of the pregnancy test both had been immediately relieved but he had made a slight comment about a child of theirs being beautiful. She had agreed and quietly, probably quietly enough she thought he hadn't heard her, she had said, "C'est la vie!'_

_The pregnancy scare had brought the two of them closer together and in just a few short weeks they had been inseparable but both being the stubborn people they were had refused to acknowledge their growing feeling for one another. That was however until they had been out on a case, Gibbs had left Tony and Ziva to question the wife of the victim when the wife's crazed boyfriend had ran into the house wielding a gun. Several shots were fired but Tony delivered the fatal shot to the man's head. It had taken him a moment to regain his bearings but when he did the first thing he spotted was Ziva, lying off to the side with blood flowing from her head. He had immediately run to her, Gibbs and McGee busting through the door after hearing the shots. As Tony gathered her in his arms he inspected her head where the blood was coming from, nothing more than a cut where she had hit her head on the coffee table when a bullet had hit her square in the stomach, her bullet proof vest protecting her but knocking her backwards. She had been taken to the hospital to be checked out and he had not left her side. When she had regained consciousness and asked him to wait outside for her so Gibbs would not realize that they were seeing each other, Tony had refused, telling her that he did not care if Gibbs knew. She had been silent, surprised by his reaction and that was when he had pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear how much he loved her. She had been surprised but found herself uttering the same words, surprising herself almost as much as she surprised him. In the hospital room that night their relationship had changed and taken on an entirely different meaning._

_As they had left the hospital that night, Tony supporting her as she walked, two of her ribs fractured from the impact, she had winced slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He apologized profusely but all she did was look at him and say, 'C'est la vie Tony," and had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

_On New Year's Eve, after nearly a year of being together he had decided to propose to her. He had planned an evening that began with a candlelit dinner, dancing, champagne and an engagement ring, but as the two sat down at the table at the restaurant her phone had rang, Gibbs summoned them to the double murder of two petty officers. They had immediately left the restaurant but on their way out, while standing in front of the windows that overlooked the city Tony had grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back. She had looked at him with confusion but her confusion quickly turned to surprise as he got down on one knee, took her hand in one of his and pulled out a small, velvet box with his other._

"_I'd meant to do this in a much more romantic setting but, c'est la vie," Tony smiled up at her, her eyes a mixture of surprise, confusion, happiness and a hint of annoyance at that comment. "Ziva, I know that we, well, we are two of the most complicated people and that we're probably the two most stubborn people in the world, but I love you. I hate that it has taken me this long to finally admit it to you and myself, but I do love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you Ziva David be my wife?" Tony opened the box and slid out a breathtakingly beautiful diamond ring and slipped it on Ziva's finger. For a moment she did not move, her eyes quickly going back and forth between him and the ring on her finger. "Say something," Tony prompted._

"_Tony, I love you but marriage? Us?" Her comment should have offended him but he couldn't help but laugh at her._

"_Yes Ziva, us; marriage!" Tony said, her hand still in his. Ziva looked into his eyes and nodded slightly. For a moment he was too surprised to move but then he quickly jumped to his feet, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. The moment was interrupted as Gibbs called once again, demanding to know where she was and why he couldn't get a hold of Dinozzo. Ziva immediately lied, saying that she was caught in traffic and that Dinozzo was probably out with someone with his phone off and that she would personally deliver him to the scene. Stealing one more kiss the two took off to the scene._

_Their wedding had been a very simple service with no one but the team invited. McGee Tony's best man, Abby Ziva's maid of honor and Gibbs walked her down the aisle, neither Ziva nor Tony's fathers invited. Ducky and the Director, along with his wife, were their witnesses. As Tony stood at the altar and the wedding march began to play he nearly fainted dead away as Ziva appeared on Gibbs' arm. She was wearing a simple ivory gown and her hair straightened with a bit of it held back with a simple hair comb; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had been unable to do anything but stand there smiling like an idiot as Gibbs and Ziva walked down the aisle, and as they stood in front of him Gibbs gave Ziva a gentle peck on the cheek then whispered to Tony, "Don't hurt her!" Tony nodded, his eyes never leaving Ziva._

_After exchanging vows and the minster pronouncing them husband wife they left with the team to a nearby hotel dining hall. Tony nor Ziva had been keen on the idea of a big wedding, much to Abby's dismay and had opted for an intimate reception with just the team, the Director and his wife. While the team chatted with the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo, Abby continued to ramble on and on about the rain that the forecast had not predicted. Ziva gently leaned over and whispered to Abby, "If it rains, it rains; c'est la vie!" Ziva then straightened up and smiled at Tony who had not stopped smiling at her since she had begun walking down the aisle._

Tali sighs in her sleep and Tony is immediately brought back to the present, his eyes immediately going to his daughter as she shifts slightly in her sleep then settles once again. Gently running his fingers through her curls he smiles at his beautiful little girl, her warm little body snuggling closer to him. Deciding that she is sleeping deeply enough to move he stands up and walks over to the crib. He gently places her in the crib and covers her up with the handmade quilt Ziva's aunt Nettie had sent when Ziva had announced her pregnancy. The quilt is beautiful and it had surprised Tony how much time Ziva's aunt had taken in making it and how the elderly woman was so sure that Ziva was carrying a girl. Tucking the lavender, patchwork quilt around Tali he gives her a gentle kiss on the head but cannot resist standing at the crib, watching as her little chest rises and falls, a pink hippo, courtesy of Abby, tucked under her arm.

_When Ziva had been pregnant with Tali the very observant, one time Mossad assassin had thought she had caught a stomach 'worm' on the flight back from their honeymoon. After correcting her and unsuccessfully urging her to stay home while she got over the stomach 'BUG' Tony had been the one to realize what was going on. She had been sick for the two days they had been home from their honeymoon and that morning when they had been getting ready for work she had been sick. At the office she had made several mad dashes to the bathroom and when McGee and she had been sent to take crime scene photos, Tony and Ziva were no longer partners since their engagement, McGee had called Tony gagging because Ziva had gotten sick in the car. Tony had been amused by McGee's reaction but felt badly for his wife. _

_It wasn't until nearly six that night, when the team was still in the bullpen, a promising lead having yet to be found, that a thought had struck Tony. It came about when Abby had brought the team dinner from a nearby restaurant. Ziva had once again dashed off to the bathroom and in an instant Tony made the realization that his wife was pregnant. He had excused himself from the rest of the team and entered the women's room where Ziva was standing by the sink, a wet paper towel to her face. He had looked at her and had stated plainly, "I think you're pregnant!" She'd laughed at him, shaking her head until she realized what he was saying might be true._

"_Oh my God Tony, we are not ready for this; we have discussed this, we said we would wait at least two years before we even thought about children. This is not two years, this is barely two weeks!" Ziva's voice had been filled with panic and for the first time in the time he had known her she was completely unglued._

"_Ziva, sometimes these things are decided for us, c'est la vie!" He'd smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, flinching slightly as she popped him in the back of the head._

"Are you coming to bed?" Ziva's voice startles Tony and he quickly turns to the doorway of the nursery. Ziva is leaning up against the door, smiling at her husband as he glances back at their daughter.

"Just watching her sleep." Tony can't help but smile as he looks at his little girl. Ziva pushes herself off of the door frame and walks over to Tony and the crib and glances at Tali. The little girl looks so peaceful when she sleeps and Ziva can't resist the urge to lean over and kiss her gently on the forehead. Tali stirs slightly in her sleep then stills, her little mouth moving in her sleep like she is suckling.

"She's so amazing Tony," Ziva whispers, leaning against him.

"Yes, she truly is the closest thing to perfect." Tony smiles at Ziva as he wraps his arm around her. The two of them stand like for several minutes, listening to their daughter's breathing and watching her sleep. C'est la vie, that's life and their life is pretty damn good.


	3. Cuddle

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and I am so glad that people are enjoying this. I know that this just seems sooooo fluffy but I just can't help myself, totally love the Tiva family fluff. And in the last chapter, the thing about Ziva thinking she was pregnant after Paris is actually based on another one shot I did for Tiva.**

**EternalConfusion: I saw what you said about parentese and I'm glad to know I am not the only one that thinks things like that when reading fanfiction, however I must address this. You are right that it helps language acquisition but it is speech development (how children say words) that it can hinder. I might have said language instead of speech and I apologize. I am studying early childhood so I couldn't help but to throw something like that in there. Sorry for the confusion though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing but Tali.**

Ever since the moment Tali was born Ziva has been able to tell when she is awake at night. Maybe it is her fear of something happening to Tali as the baby stares into the darkness of the night, or maybe it is the years of Mossad and NCIS training to be observant that Ziva has had, but more than likely it is a connection between mother and daughter that cannot be explained. Whatever it is Ziva knows that as soon as she opens the door to Tali's nursery the little girl's eyes will be wide open, staring straight back at her.

Stepping into the nursery Tali is standing in the crib holding to the side for support, her eyes immediately locking on her mother's. Tali's face erupts in a smile, her four little teeth shining brightly in the glow from the night light on the table beside the crib.

"Mama!" Tali whispers, reaching out for Ziva.

"Tateleh, why are you awake at two a.m.? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Ziva asks her daughter, picking her up out of the crib and hugging her closely. Tali nuzzles into Ziva's neck, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Ziva pats her back gently and kisses her on the temple, singing a Hebrew lullaby softly to her.

Ziva sits down in the rocking chair and begins rocking Tali, continuing to sing as she tries to lull her back to sleep. Tali whimpers slightly and her mouth begins searching her mother's chest in search of nourishment.

"You are definitely your father's daughter," Ziva chuckles to herself, undoing her pajama top so Tali can nurse. Tali begins suckling and finally stills in her mother's arms, her need for food being met. Ziva smiles down at Tali as Tali looks back at her. "Would you like to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight?" Ziva asks, stifling a yawn. Tali's only response is a smile playing at the edge of her mouth as she continues to suckle. Her thick eyelashes begin to cover her eyes as her eyes begin to droop.

Ziva sits quietly in the rocking chair, watching as Tali succumbs to sleep, continuing to nurse in her sleep. Ziva runs her fingers carefully through Tali's curls, marveling at how soft the thick mass of hair is. Tali sighs contently in her sleep, her mouth falling from her mother's breast. Ziva smiles at her, studying Tali's relaxed, peaceful, sleeping face as she fixes her top. Once everything is in order Ziva stands up with Tali in her arms and heads back to the bedroom.

Tony is snoring slightly as Ziva enters the bedroom, Tali snuggled closely to her. Ziva smiles slightly at her husband; all his years of having a bed to himself is apparent as he is splayed out across the width of the bed. Ziva sits down on the edge of the bed and leans close to Tony's ear. "Tony, move over!"

"Sorry dear," Tony mumbles in his sleep and scoots back to his designated side of the bed, wrapping himself tightly in the covers. Ziva rolls her eyes at the name and his 'pigging'? no 'hogging' of the covers. She carefully lays Tali in the middle of the bed then lies down beside her, yanking some of the covers from Tony's sleeping form and covering herself and Tali up. Making sure all three of them are covered Ziva rolls onto her side, facing Tali and Tali cuddles closer to Ziva. Taking one more quick glance at her husband and daughter, both facing her, she sighs peacefully and closes her eyes, thankful for her amazing family.


	4. Awake

**DISCLAIMER: I still own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews, I truly do appreciate them. I know that a lot of people are probably thinking that Tony nor Ziva (especially Ziva) are 'parental material' but I actually have learned (the hard way) that the people that seem less likely 'parental' sometimes are better parents than the ones one might think are. I really don't know, just some fluff that I've been thinking about and I can't help but to keep adding more to this, especially as I share more moments with my own little inspiration Ethan who is responsible for some of Tali's behavior.**

The sun is very bright and Tony can't help but wince as a rather bright ray hits him directly in the eye. Grumbling he quickly turns away from the window, burying his head in his pillow, not ready to meet the day just yet. Shifting slightly a small, warm lump cuddles closer to him, making him realize for the first time that he is not in bed alone. The lump is definitely not Ziva, she is usually up before the sun and besides, this lump is much too small and light, and not to mention the lump does not snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema. Tony stretches his arm out and wraps it around the warm little lump and opens his eyes, smiling as brown eyes meet his.

"Dada!" Tali smiles, happy that her father's eyes have opened.

"Good morning Princess, did Mommy leave you in here while she went for her run?" Tony asks, sitting up in the bed and pulling Tali into his lap. Tali cuddles closely to Tony's chest and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, deciding that the decision to face the day has been made for him.

He gets out of bed, placing Tali on his hip and walks into the nursery where Ziva is packing the green cargo diaper bag. Tony is momentarily confused.

"Good morning, what are you doing?" Tony asks smiling at Ziva as he carries Tali over to the changing table, grabbing a diaper.

"We have to take Tali to the office with us today. I have already called the Director and he said as long as we do not make a habit of this and that Tali stays in a contained space she can spend the day at the office whenever our prearranged care plans fall under," Ziva explains as she places an extra set of clothes into the diaper bag.

"Fall through you mean sweet cheeks." Tony smiles at her and she narrows her eyes at her husband for correcting her. "Why can't Leah watch her today?"

"She has a cold but it could be the flu so I insisted she take the day off and see the doctor. I do not want Tali getting sick." Ziva explains as she continues to pack Tali's necessities.

Tony shakes his head, amused at his wife's worries when it comes to their daughter. She has always been overly protective and even though he knows he is the same way it surprises him at just how overly protective Ziva can be, but given the way she had been raised he can understand why she wants Tali to be raised differently. Fastening the diaper tab on Tali's fresh diaper Tony picks her up and walks over to the little girl's closet, trying to find something for her to wear for the day.

"Why are you up so early? It isn't even six yet." Ziva asks, handing Tony an outfit that has already been picked out.

"Someone was cuddling and already awake so I thought I'd get her dressed and make breakfast before you came back from your run." Tony answers, taking the clothes from Ziva.

"Tali, did you wake your father?" Ziva asks the little girl. Tali smiles at Ziva and reaches for her. Ziva takes her daughter and gives her a good morning kiss. Tali nuzzles in her mother's neck for a moment, enjoying the closeness of her mother then raises her head, watching as her father digs for something in the changing table, twirling a strand of Ziva's hair in her little hand.

"Well at least she doesn't snore like her Mother!" Tony smirks at Ziva as he places a pair of socks on the changing table.

"For your information your snoring is what woke me up this morning. That is why I have already been for my morning jog and am now ready for work. So while you take a shower and get ready, I will feed Tali. You can fend for yourself for breakfast," Ziva smiles sweetly at him, batting her eyes and heads out of the nursery with Tali on her hip. Tali waves over Ziva's shoulder at her daddy. Tony shakes his head and follows them out of the nursery.

"Tali tell Mommy to be nice to Daddy!" Tony calls as he walks to the bathroom.

"Tali, tell Daddy he should not accuse Mommy of snoring," Ziva calls back to Tony from the kitchen. Tony chuckles slightly to himself and heads into the bathroom, being awake this early in the morning is not as bad as it used to be.


	5. Proof

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and I am so glad that people are enjoying this. I know that this just seems sooooo fluffy but I just can't help myself, totally love the Tiva family fluff. Also, I know that these chapters really don't have a point to them but they are just for fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are Tiva a couple on our screens yet? No, then I def don't own anything, except for sweet Tali.**

Even though Tony and Ziva had been married when they found out they were expecting a child, and people had known they were seeing each other for several months, McGee had jokingly called Tony and Ziva's baby 'proof'. He called the baby proof because, he joked, that the baby was proof that rule number twelve was in fact being broken. When Gibbs had first heard the joke he had popped McGee in the back of the head. When Tony heard him call his child proof he had made him do his paper work for a week, and Abby had scolded him, telling him not to give Tony and Ziva's baby such a name. However, the one person that McGee made sure did not hear his nickname for the baby was Ziva. It was no secret that McGee, like almost everyone else, was scared of Ziva, but a pregnant, hormonal Ziva had been an entirely different battlefield. So McGee made sure to never call the ex-assassin's child proof in front of her.

However, when Tali had been two-weeks-old and Ziva had still been on maternity leave, Ziva had brought the baby by NCIS for a visit. She claimed boredom at being cooped up inside the house and everyone had welcomed the distraction of seeing baby Tali and Ziva. Unfortunately as Abby had held Tali McGee could not help himself and opened his mouth, calling Tali 'proof'. Ziva had immediately threatened him with bodily harm and McGee had just sat there, gulping with fear and promising not to call the baby proof. Ever since then McGee had hardly ever called Tali proof, at least not in front of Ziva.

Now though, as Tony and Ziva are out with Gibbs questioning a dead Marine's wife, McGee is in the lab with Abby while she runs prints through AFIS, Tali securely on her hip. Both McGee and Abby are watching as the program runs the print against thousands, so far coming up with nothing. Tali is also very attentive to what is going on on the computer screen, her eyes wide as more and more prints fly by on the screen, none of them matching the print so far.

"Why do you have Proof?" McGee asks, smiling at Tali. Abby turns to McGee and narrows her eyes.

"Tony and Ziva's sitter was sick today so they had to bring her to the office and then Gibbs took them with him to talk the marine's wife again. And Timmy, don't call her Proof, that's a terrible name and she'll expect an answer to why she's called that when she gets older. Do you really wanna explain that to her?" Abby narrows her eyes at McGee, covering Tali's right ear with her hand and pushing her other ear against her chest.

"Oh c'mon Abby, she's just a baby, she won't remember me calling her Proof. Besides, as long as Ziva doesn't hear me call her that then I'm fine." McGee smiles confidently.

"Call her what McGee?" Ziva's voice makes McGee freeze, his smile instantly falling.

"Wh..what are you guys doing back so soon?" McGee asks turning to the door of the lab where Tony and Ziva are standing with evidence bags in hand.

"A package was delivered to the residents and inside was the Marine's missing hand wrapped in a sheet so Gibbs wanted us to bring this back to Abby immediately," Tony answers, handing Abby the bags.

"Oh goody, more evidence!" Abby smiles and takes the bags, placing them on the counter.

"Dada!" Tali says and reaches out for Tony. Abby passes the baby to her father and turns back to the evidence.

"Now McGee, what did you call Tali?" Ziva asks, stroking Tali's cheek with her finger as Tony holds her.

"Oh, nothing new, just giga-byte, micro, baby Dinozz…." McGee rambles.

"Proof!" Abby tattles smiling sweetly at McGee as he turns and glares at her. Tony and Ziva both turn to McGee, their faces conveying their disdain for the nickname.

"McGee, what did I tell you about calling her that?" Ziva asks, rounding the table and stepping closer to McGee.

"Don't you remember all my work you had to do last time?" Tony asks, his eyes narrowing on McGee. McGee backs up, bumping into the table as Ziva closes the gap between them.

"I…I…it's just a joke. Tali thinks it's funny, she laughs every time I call her that!" McGee tries to explain. Ziva is right in McGee's, his back pressed against the table.

"Call my daughter Proof one more time and she will have 'proof' that her Mommy can in fact kill a man with her bare hands." Ziva lets her words sink in, McGee's eyes very wide. Ziva then pats his cheek, a little harder than normally and returns to Tony and Tali.

"Mama!" Tali smiles at Ziva and reaches out to her. Ziva takes Tali and smiles at her.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Abby? Were you good for her?" Ziva asks Tali while smiling at her then glances at Abby.

"Perfect angel as always." Abby answers, smiling up from her work.

"Good job Tateleh." Ziva smiles at Tali and places a peck on her forehead. Tali giggles and begins running her fingers through her mother's hair.

"You call her Tat…that word you just used; what's the difference between that and Proof?" McGee recognizes his mistake the minute the question has left his mouth. Tony, Ziva and Abby all turn to face him, the annoyance on Tony and Ziva's faces apparent and the amusement on Abby's practically making her face shine. Tony and Ziva share a glance then Tony jumps in.

"The difference is she's our daughter and Tateleh means darling in Hebrew; a term of endearment. Proof isn't your nickname for her because she's proof that me and Ziva make beautiful kids or proof of our love, but you call her Proof because she is 'proof' we broke rule number twelve." Tony surprises the three adults by actually saying 'Tateleh' correctly but McGee is more concerned with how the two parents are going to punish him.

"Well I'm sorry, but c'mon, don't you two have a less than nice nickname for her?" McGee asks, unsure of why he continues to talk. Tony and Ziva share another glance, this one a bit more of a look of embarrassment than an annoyed look. "Well?" McGee presses.

"Birth control," Both reply a bit quieter than before. Abby giggles at this and McGee just smirks confidently. Both Tony and Ziva narrow their eyes at their teammate but are shaken from their death glares as they simultaneously feel a sharp pop to the back of their heads.

"Not Tali's fault you two can't control yourselves," Gibbs says as he walks past the two and over to Abby.

"We just meant that…" Tony begins to explain.

"Of course it is not Tali…" Ziva also begins trying to explain at the same time but both are silenced with a glare from Gibbs. McGee is continuing to smirk but his smirk is wiped away as Gibbs pops his head. McGee lets out a slight yelp of pain and turns to Gibbs, his eyes questioning his boss.

"Don't call her Proof, I've told you that before." Gibbs glares at McGee then turns to Abby. "You got anything yet?"

Abby launches into her ramble on how much she knows and how much information she is still waiting on. McGee glances back at the family Dinozzo, all three of them, including Tali, sharing an identical smirk. McGee shakes his head, knowing he is in for it when Tali gets older and can really be mean to him. For some reason he already has the fear that Tali is going to have her father's mean sense of humor and her mother's innocent looks that conceals a very aggressive woman. Oh yeah, McGee is definitely going to pay for ever nicknaming that child Proof.


	6. Never

**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is longer than my previous ones and unlike the others this one is not fluffy. It is angstier and I hope you like it, I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter and I hope that it is as good as I hope it is. Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, I def love them. Also Future ADA, I baby sit four children and they are frequently called 'Birth Control' def the best kind there is ;) Also, this is probably the last chapter for a few days because for the weekend I have children non-stop and a lot of homework so hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

When the phone had first rang at three a.m. that morning Tony and Ziva's initial worry had been about whether or not Leah could make it over to their apartment quickly enough to watch Tali. Unfortunately though Tony's worry had quickly switched to Ziva. He had never seen her quite as unnerved as she had been earlier that day when they had been investigating a case of a dead Marine found beside the body of a dead Mossad officer. He had of course expected the case to stir up emotions for Ziva, especially after how she had departed from Mossad, but she had not behaved in typical Ziva fashion and that had scared Tony.

Vance had immediately called Ziva to his office where the two had discussed quite a bit of things, mostly that yes, Ziva did know the Officer as Noam Golan, her father's right hand man. Ziva had spent another hour after that in the Director's but this time talking with Gibbs, telling him all she knew about Noam and his family. What Gibbs had done next had surprised Tony; Gibbs had sent Ziva and him out to tell Noam's wife about his murder and to ask questions. It had shocked Tony because for the first time since their relationship had became public knowledge Gibbs was sending them out together without either himself or McGee present.

However, when they had pulled up in front of the house and Noam's wife, Areli, had answered the door Tony had noticed Ziva's face drain of all color. She had immediately regained her composure and Tony and she had entered the home. As they had sat in the living room discussing Noam's death and asking Areli to think of anything that might be of help, Tony had seen a young boy, probably around the age of eight or nine stick his head around the corner from the hall, two younger girls around the ages of three and six or seven with him, as they listened to what had happened to their father.

After asking all the questions they could think of and gathering anything that might be helpful to the investigation Tony and Ziva had left, Ziva not once looking away from the window or saying a word once they were in the car. He had tried to get her to talk but she had, while still facing the window, told him she did not want to talk. Tony had nodded, realizing that his wife needed space. He had been even more shocked though when they had gotten back to the office and Ziva had told Gibbs that she had to leave, the babysitter was sick and could not stay with Tali. Ziva's lie was blatantly apparent but Gibbs had nodded and told her to go on home.

Now as Tony enters his apartment, seventeen hours since he has last seen his daughter or his home, and nearly six since last seeing his wife, he is tired but mostly worried. Closing the door behind him he glances in the living room, no sight of his wife or daughter, just a few of Tali's favorite toys strewn about the living room. There is no sign of them in the kitchen either, leaving only two other possibilities, considering the late hour, to where they can be: the nursery or his and Ziva's bedroom.

Tony drops his backpack and jacket on a nearby chair and heads down the hall. He can hear Ziva softly humming a lullaby, this one in French, to Tali before he even reaches the door of the nursery. He stops short of the door, the door cracked just enough for him to see in. Ziva sits in the rocking chair, Tali in her arms with only the night light on. From the way Tali is lying in Ziva's arms he is not entirely sure if she is asleep or nursing or maybe both. His worry for Ziva weighs down heavily on him but he can't help but notice how peaceful both Ziva and Tali seem to be and he does not want to disturb that, especially for his wife. Unfortunately though Ziva's eyes are immediately focused on the doorway of the nursery and she sees her husband.

"Hey," She says quietly and motions for him to enter the nursery. Tony smiles at her and walks in, being careful to make sure not to make too much noise.

"She asleep?" Tony asks as he walks over to the two and gives Ziva a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, she zonked out right after her bath." Ziva answers, caressing Tali's cheek.

"Conked, conked out." Tony smiles at Ziva and her ability to mess up words. Ziva does not bother to acknowledge Tony correcting her, obviously too caught up in her daughter's beautiful face. "Ziva, what happened today?" Tony asks, kneeling down beside the rocking chair so he can see Tali's sleeping face. He can feel the tension radiate off Ziva at his question.

"Tony, let's not talk about this right now, please!" Ziva's voice is bordering on pleading as she looks straight ahead, knowing that if she looks into Tony's eyes she will break.

"Ok!" Tony responds. He stands up and gives Ziva gentle kiss on the forehead once again and then kisses Tali gently on her cheek. "I'm gonna clean up her toys." Tony smiles slightly at Ziva as he walks out of the nursery.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva's voice is barely audible but Tony hears her and his heart breaks at the pain in her voice.

Ziva sits holding Tali for a few moments longer, listening as Tony places toys in the toy box and then goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, more than likely retrieving a beer for himself, and hopefully something to eat since she is almost positive he has not eaten anything other than snacks out of the vending machine. When she cannot hear his movements any longer she figures he has fallen asleep on the sofa and she decides to finally put Tali in her bed. She carefully stands and walks over to the crib, placing Tali as gently as possible in the crib. She tucks the quilt around Tali and kisses her softly then stands back up, her face never leaving Tali.

"I promise Tateleh, I will do everything possible to make sure you have a happy childhood." Ziva's promise to Tali is spoken softly but as Tony stands in the doorway he hears it. He quickly walks away from the door, not wanting Ziva to see him watching her and their daughter. Unfortunately though Ziva turns around just as Tony steps out of sight of the door and she catches a glimpse of him. She takes one more quick glance at Tali then heads out the door.

Tony is in the bedroom pulling an old Ohio State t-shirt over his head when Ziva enters the bedroom, a look of anger on her face. Tony offers her a smile but he is met with an icy glare.

"You have no right spying on me with our daughter like I am a common criminal Tony," Ziva hisses, hastily running a brush through her hair. Tony is a bit taken aback by this statement but recovers quickly.

"Ziva, I'm not spying on you, I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I've never seen you this upset before over a case." Tony's tone is gentle as he walks over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Ziva tenses momentarily at his touch but then relax against him, allowing herself to lean into him.

"Tony, I am sorry, I did not mean to snap at you, I…today was just difficult." Ziva does not offer more of an explanation and begins to turn to go to the bathroom. Tony gently grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to him.

"Talk to me Ziva, please!" His eyes plead with her as she stares up at him, momentarily a look of anger on her face. Slowly the anger disappears and is replaced by a mixture of sorrow and hurt. Tony takes this as a sign that she is ready to talk and carefully maneuvers her to the bed where they sit down. He pulls her to him, her head resting on his chest as his hands run up and down her back, trying to reassure her. "Ziva, what upset you so much?" Tony rests his chin on Ziva's head and waits for her answer. For a few minutes she is quiet but finally begins speaking, her fingers fidgeting with the neck of his shirt.

"Noam Golan, he was my father's right hand man. I grew up with him; he was best friends with Ari." Ziva's voice is shaky and Tony is amazed that he can almost hear the tears. He brushes away a few strands of her hair, looking into her eyes and urging her to go ahead. "His wife, Areli, the woman we went to see today, she was one of my friends when I was younger. Noam, Ari, Areli and I we grew up being trained for Mossad. Areli's younger sister, Sabra was friends with my sister Tali; she died in the explosion that killed Tali. After the explosion Areli swore that she would leave Mossad, refusing to lose loved ones for the rest of her life. I was young; I thought she was a fool for turning her back on what she had been born into." Ziva pauses, tears pooling in her eyes. Tony wipes a stray tear from her face as it streams down her cheek. "I saw Noam when we went to Tel Aviv over Michael," Tony tries not to tense at the mention of a very painful time in both of their lives but thankfully Ziva does not notice if he does, Michael is a long forgotten obstacle. "He showed me a picture of his family, Areli and their three children: Aviv, Navah and Ayala. I was amazed, not only had Areli stayed in Mossad she had married the next in command to my fa…the Director. She, along with her children were fully immersed in a life that she had sworn to break free of. That is why today when we went to her house I was surprised when she opened the door. She recognized me and the look of betrayal was apparent in her face and I do believe if she had not known me she would have tried to shoot us." Tony is shocked at what Ziva has just said. Even though he knows dealing with Mossad is tricky he has not considered just how dangerous it could have been.

"Ziva, why didn't you say something?" Tony is too stunned to say anything else.

"Tony, if I had said anything to you she would have felt threatened, she would have felt the need to protect her way of life and her children." Ziva looks Tony in the eye, hating to see the look of shock in Tony's face.

"That's why you were so unnerved," Tony states matter of factly.

"Yes! While we were asking her questions I know you saw the children peeping around the door. I heard Aviv talking to his sisters, instructing them of what to do if 'the Americans' tried to hurt their mother. A nine-year-old little boy was telling his seven and four year old sisters how to execute a plan of attack. I know I should have been afraid for our safety but all I could think of was being about the same age and Ari telling Tali and I what to do when an American diplomat would come to see our father." Ziva's voice is laced with unshed tears as she forces herself to remain calm.

"Ziva, I…I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry; I didn't even think about that, I just thought you wanted to avoid your father." Tony pulls Ziva closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Ziva burrows her face in his neck and for the first time in a long time allows the unshed tears of past hurt to free themselves. The two sit like this for several minutes, Tony rubbing her back gently and he can feel as her tears fall down her face onto his neck, his heart breaking for her. Ziva sits back up slowly, her tear stained face looking at Tony.

"Do you remember when you figured out I was pregnant with Tali?" Ziva asks. Tony is slightly confused by the question but nods. "And do you remember I began crying?" Tony smiles slightly at her, remembering fondly as she had sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in his arms, a few tears spilling from her eyes. "Did you wonder why I was crying?"

"Not really, I pretty much knew that you were crying because you didn't think that you were ready to be a mom, that we'd only been married for a couple of weeks and already you were pregnant." Tony has always believed this to be the truth but as he looks into her eyes he is surprised to see her look away from him. "If that wasn't it, why were you crying?" This is not something Tony has ever really given much thought to, always confident in his assessment of the situation but as Ziva shifts uncomfortably and looks into his eyes he has never been more unsure of himself.

"Tony, part of me did cry because I did not think I was ready to be a mother, because I was afraid I would be a bad mother, but the bigger reason was because I was about to bring a child into this world that can be so cruel and ugly at times. I cried because I was scared that I would somehow raise my child the same way I was raised. Every day I was pregnant I did not want the days, weeks, months to quickly pass so I could stop being sick every morning or so I no longer had to carry the extra weight; I wanted the days to drag out as long as possible because as long as I was pregnant, as long as she," Ziva points to the nursery, indicating Tali, "was inside of me I could protect her from everything and all being a good mother meant was doing as my doctor ordered. But then when I had her I was prepared for the pain of labor, I was prepared even for the sleepless nights and non-stop diapers and crying but the one thing I was not prepared for was the sense of overwhelming love I felt for this tiny little person who I had never met before and who had just moments earlier caused me so much pain. It is something I have never felt before and the thought of something happening to her or being exposed to the things that Noam and Areli's children are trained to do, it terrifies me Tony. I never want Tali to experience the fear that every time she goes out she might die or that she could lose her family because a suicide bomber has mixed up buildings. I never want her to know how to shoot a gun or to throw a knife to kill. I never want her to lose her childhood because she must learn to fight. I never want my baby to be tainted by this world." Tears are streaming freely and quickly down Ziva's cheeks and she buries her face into Tony's shoulders, her body shaking with sobs. Tony wraps his arms around her as tightly as possible, never wanting to let her go as a few tears slip from his own eyes as he feels her pain but also as his heart swells with pride at what a truly wonderful mother she is.

"Ziva, you are a wonderful mother to Tali, the best any child could ever ask for and the fact that you have thought about all of this proves just how great of a mom you are. Tali loves you so much, I love you so much and I never want you to ever doubt what a great Mom you are." Tony lifts Ziva's face to look into his as he speaks. The tears are still flowing freely down her cheeks, all of her fears and worries now out in the open, but as she looks at Tony she can't help but to feel as though a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you Tony, I love you too. I love Tali!" Ziva's voice is stuffy as she speaks but she does not care and she quickly gives Tony a kiss and then hugs him, thankful for her husband and for their daughter. Tony does not speak, instead he once again kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her.

The two sit wrapped in each other's arms for a long while, neither paying attention to the clock on the bedside table or to the noises of the night. Instead they enjoy the silence that has engulfed them and the feel of each other as they hold onto one another. It is Ziva who moves first, her eyelids heavy with sleep. She lies down on the bed, making sure that she is touching Tony at all times. He quietly lies down beside of her, wrapping the cover around them and then pulls her to him. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. The two remain silent and before long Ziva is asleep, her snoring a little worse tonight due to her crying. Tony does not complain or try to move her so she will stop; instead he lies there, watching her sleep.

A part of Tony, the part of Tony that is solely defined as 'Ziva's husband' wants nothing more than to kill Eli David for how he has treated Ziva throughout her entire life. Another part of Tony, the part of Tony that is known as 'Tali's father' wants to ask Eli how he could hurt his children? Raise them to believe that emotions are weaknesses and that the only relationship one must remain truly faithful to is the one that they have with Mossad. Tony's mind races with things he would like to say to Eli, things he would like to do to Eli, but as he looks at Ziva, finally peaceful in her sleep, he reminds himself that he will never fulfill those thoughts because by doing so he will be re-exposing his wife to a life she has left behind and to a life that neither never want their daughter to know. No, Tony will never taint his family the Eli David tainted his.


	7. Like You

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews once again, I truly do appreciate you taking the time to read my story and tell me what you think. HanneDK, I'm sorry I confused you with chapter five. It starts out explaining the first time that McGee called Tali 'proof' when Ziva was pregnant but wouldn't say it in front of Ziva. Then when Tali was two-weeks-old Ziva heard him call Tali 'Proof' but it then comes to the present where Tali is ten months old. Once again, sorry for the confusion. Also, this little 'scene' with Tali actually happened with my little muse the other day, so thank you Ethan for the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Ziva knows that Tali is a lot like Tony. While many people comment on the resemblance between mother and daughter Ziva notices the similarities in personalities between father and daughter. Tali is very confident, a trait she most definitely gets from her father. She is also very charming and observant, not to mention when she is not hungry she will gladly sleep longer than most ten-month-olds will. A lot of the time Ziva is very thankful for this, finding the extra hour or so very helpful when trying to squeeze in a morning run or trying to spend a little extra Tali-free time with Tony. There are times though, when both Tony and Ziva have to be at the office early that the extra hour or so of sleep Tali prefers to have is very unhelpful.

Thankfully though this is one morning that neither Tony nor Ziva have to be into work early and as Ziva wakes up she is thankful for that and for Tali still being asleep. Snuggling down deeper into the bed and the covers Ziva opens her eyes and is met by the sleeping form of Tali stretched out in the middle of the bed, her hair framing her face and Tony beside Tali also stretched out in the same manner as Tali. Ziva can't help but smile at the image before her, just another reminder of how lucky she is to have her family, and just how much Tony and Tali are alike.

He knows they're both still in bed before he even opens his eyes. He can smell Tali's baby scent mixing with Ziva's scent, a faint mixture of vanilla and lavender. Tali's slight giggle at something is what Tony thinks stirred him from his sleep but he isn't sure. When he opens his eyes he is amused to see both Tali and Ziva lying on their sides facing him, the same smile playing on their faces.

"Hey!" He says to both of them.

"Good morning Tony," Ziva smiles as she leans over Tali and gives him a kiss.

"Dada!" Tali says and reaches out her hand to him, touching his arm. Tony smiles at Tali and takes her little hand in his. The three lie in bed for a moment, enjoying the morning sunshine and each other's company.

"How did she get in here?" Ziva asks, her eyes motioning to Tali.

"She woke up a little after you went to sleep last night and I knew you'd be awake if she stayed awake for too long so I just brought her back in here and she went back to sleep. I think she is getting used to sleeping in here with us." Tony states, tapping Tali's nose gently with his finger. Tali giggles at her father, her face reminding him so much of Ziva when she bursts into giggles from the way her face lights up to the way her smile seems to be infectious. Tony glances up at Ziva who is smiling down at their giggling little girl.

"Well, I do not think it will hurt for her to sleep in here occasionally; she's only little once after all." Ziva smiles at her husband and daughter then gets out of bed, Tali immediately rolls over and sits up, holding her arms out for her mother to get her.

"Mama!" Tali continues to reach for Ziva, smiling at her mother as Ziva picks her up and places her on her hip.

"Come along Tateleh I will get you ready," Ziva says to the little girl and begins walking to the door. "Daddy can fix breakfast." Ziva smiles smugly at Tony as she stops at the door and turns to face him.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks!" Tony forces himself to smile, not fond of the idea of making breakfast for all three of them. Ziva bats her eyes at Tony, a little surprised that he has agreed so easily. As Ziva stands in the door way, her body turned just enough so Tali, who is still on her hip, is face to face with her and both share an identical smile. Neither notice as Tony smiles, shaking his head at just how much mother and daughter are alike at times.

Tali is now dressed as she stands in the living room at the coffee table as her parents run around getting ready for their day. She is happy standing at the table with a few of her favorite toys at her finger tips, a sippy cup of breast milk and a toddler plate with a few of her favorite Gerber finger foods on it, watching as her parents go back and forth between rooms. Tali turns her attention back to her toys her expenditure into parent watching proving to be boring. She reaches for her favorite toy, a toy that Tony frequently describes as a microphone with rings dangling from it. As Tali's finger barely grazes the toy it rolls away from her. Tali narrows her eyes at the toy and leans over the table, one foot leaving the floor as she stands on the ball of the other foot. She reaches for the toy but just as she reaches it the toy once again rolls away from her. This time Tali lets out a growl of annoyance.

Tony and Ziva are both immediately in the doorway leading into the living room, both curious as to what their daughter is doing. They stand in the door way watching quietly as Tali tries two more times to reach the toy resulting in the toy finally falling off the other side of the coffee table and rolling under the sofa. Tony stifles a laugh as Tali lets out another grunt, her frustration more apparent. Tali begins babbling angrily and grabs the plate with her Gerber finger foods on it and slings it from side to side, the finger foods flying all over the living room. Tali then looks at the plate and the food that is surrounding her in the floor and places the plate to her mouth, licking the bottom of it then throws the plate down, ending up in a heap of tears on the floor.

Tony and Ziva are immediately in the living room kneeling down to her and Ziva picks her up, patting her back and speaking calmly into her ear. Tali rests her head on Ziva's shoulder, her eyes heavy with sleep as she furiously rubs her eyes.

"C'mon Tateleh, let's go try to put you down for a nap," Ziva speaks softly to Tali in a soothing tone. Tony is still obviously amused by his daughter's sudden outburst. "You do know she is exactly like you!" Ziva tells Tony as she walks past him.

"Uh no, that little fit was all Ziva; she's exactly like you!" Tony retorts smirking at his wife and her apparent obliviousness to her own behavior. Ziva stops in the door way and raises her eyebrows, obviously insulted by his remark.

"Tony, I do not throw tamper tantrums like a child, that is your job."

"It's temper, and uh yeah, you do." Tony smiles smugly at Ziva, her eyes narrowing as she glares at him. Both are pulled from their stare off as Tali lets out a yawn, continuing to rub furiously at her eyes.

"Come Tateleh, you need to sleep now." Ziva says softly to Tali, then to Tony, "Before you pitch another one of your father's TEMPER tantrums."

"She pitched a tantrum like you!" Tony calls after Ziva, getting down in the floor as he begins to pick up the finger food.

"More like you!" Ziva mutters, closing the door to the nursery and on the conversation.


	8. Always

**Author's Note: Once again, OMG, thanks for all the reviews, it really does mean sooooo much to me. I am really glad y'all are liking this and that even though yes it is fluffy it doesn't seem so far out of character for the two that it has you running for the hills. This chapter was a little difficult for me, I don't really know why just was. The beginning is just to have Tali/Gibbs fluff and to show a wee bit of my dislike for Vance (no offense to anyone that likes him). Also, the thing about the password, it is actually one of my good friend's passwords and sad part is, it's one of the more 'normal' ones lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still I only lay claim to Tali, and not even all of her cuteness. I own nothing else. **

After several very difficult and demanding cases NCIS is finally able to slow down and breathe. Unfortunately for Team Gibbs that means nothing more than paper work, going over the occasional cold case and spending their days looking like they are doing something. The only thing saving each and every one of them from death by absolute boredom is the fact that Tali's sitter is out of the country due to a family emergency, meaning that for the next two weeks Tali will be spending her days at NCIS. Tony and Ziva had both been shocked when Vance had agreed to it but were thankful, neither looking forward to searching for another sitter.

Tali is enjoying this extra time she is getting to spend with her parents and her extended family, even if she is occasionally put in her pack n' play because Mommy and Daddy cannot hold her. However, as Tony and Ziva are down in the lab with Abby going over the lab results on an old case, Tali sits in Gibbs' lap as he looks over his team's paperwork. McGee is at his desk, his fingers quickly running over keys. Tali stares at McGee, a combined look of the looks her parents give when trying to figure something out. Her attention of McGee then quickly turns to the person that is walking down the stairs from MTAC.

"Gibbs, isn't she a little young to be a NCIS agent?" Vance's voice does not startle Gibbs; instead he does not bother to look up from the paper.

"She's a lot more capable than some agents," Gibbs comments then pats Tali's little leg. Tali smiles at Gibbs and snuggles closer to him.

"Well Tali, you have your Uncle Gibbs approval so you mu…." Vance begins, bending down in front of Gibbs' desk to be level with Tali.

"Gam-pa!" Tali mutters, interrupting Vance.

"What's that sweetie?" Vance asks, taking Tali's hand. Tali pulls away from Vance and turns in Gibbs' lap, her arms reaching for him. Gibbs smiles at Tali, helping her stand on his leg and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"She said Grandpa; I'm her Grandpa!" Gibbs says as he moves a stray strand of curls out of her eyes. Vance is amused at this, surprised that anyone would ever dare to call Gibbs a grandpa and even more surprised by Gibbs allowing it. "What is it Director?" Gibbs asks with disdain for the man, noticing the questioning look on Vance's face, the infamous toothpick moving slightly as he witnesses the scene of Gibbs with a little girl on his knee.

"Nothing Gibbs, just surprised you let David and Dinozzo talk you into the name 'Grandpa'." Vance smirks.

"The Dinozzo's," Gibbs corrects him, " Didn't talk me into the name, it just kinda came about and I don't care if Tali calls me Grandpa, I'm proud to be her Grandpa!" Gibbs stands from his chair, placing the little girl on his hip, obviously annoyed by Vance.

"Well I guess since Agent Dav…Ziva's father isn't involved in Tali's life she can use the Grandpa." Vance begins to turn, obviously not in the mood to continue this conversation.

"Whether or not Ziva's father is involved or not a child can never have too much love Leon," Gibbs says as Vance simply nods his head, walking back up the stairs to his office, unsure of why he even came downstairs. Gibbs shakes his head at Vance then looks at Tali. "C'mon let's go see what's taking Mommy and Daddy so long with Aunt Abby" Gibbs says to Tali as he walks from around his desk. Tali smiles at Gibbs and Gibbs returns her smile.

"Bye bye Gee," Tali says, waving at McGee as Gibbs and she begin walking to the elevator.

"Bye Tali," McGee says to the little girl, waving as he momentarily looks up from his computer.

"You're pregnant," Gibbs hear Abby say as the door to the lab opens and he enters. Tony and Ziva are standing by Abby as she looks up from her computer screen.

"You two already adding to the family?" Gibbs' voice startles all three and they quickly turn to face him.

"NO!" Both Tony and Ziva answer quickly, neither seeming very fond of the idea.

"Not that we don't love you Tateleh," Ziva says as she reaches out for Tali. Tali smiles at her mother and goes to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Tali but I couldn't imagine another one; she's not even a year old yet. I don't think we could handle two under the age of two." Tony shakes his head adamantly.

"Definitely no," Ziva adds, making sure that Gibbs is aware that Tali is the only child the duo plan on having anytime soon.

"So who's pregnant?" Gibbs asks looking at his team for answers.

"No one's pregnant, I was just telling Tony and Ziva that when this man was found he'd had a piece of paper that said 'You're pregnant' on it." Abby explains, pulling up an image of the piece of paper on the computer.

"I'd forgotten about that piece of paper. We never did figure out how it connected to the rest of the case," Gibbs' eyes harden as he looks at the computer screen, studying the image of the piece of paper.

"Did anyone think it might be a password?" Ziva's question is met by three pairs of eyes staring at her questioningly. "People have been known to have stranger passwords than that," Ziva defends.

"Even if it is a password, and that's a big IF, why would he be carrying it around on a piece of paper in his wallet?" Tony asks, not convinced about his wife's idea.

"This coming from the man who has his e-mail and twitter passwords taped to the computer screen?" Ziva raises her eyebrows at Tony. Tony is just about to open his mouth in protest when Gibbs begins speaking.

"Dinozzo have McGee check and make sure all of his accountants were accessed and then I want you two to locate his wife and son, see if they might be able to shed any more light on this than they were originally."

"On it Boss," Tony says and Ziva, Tali and he head to the elevator.

As the doors slide closed Tony can't help but smile at his wife and daughter as Ziva talks to Tali and makes silly faces at her, eliciting giggles from the little girl.

"Ya know, I think Tali would make a good big sister one day," Tony says as nonchalantly as possible. Ziva does not tense or say anything; instead she flips the emergency stop button, the elevator jerking to a halt. Tali laughs at this, used to the elevator and its frequent emergency stops.

"Are you saying you want another child?" Ziva asks her voice calm as she looks at Tony, more intrigued by the question than shocked.

"Uh, well, I mean, um, I dunno," Tony mumbles, gulping. Ziva smirks slightly, enjoying the uneasy look on Tony's face.

"Tony, it is a simple question: do you want more children, yes or no?" Ziva asks, adjusting Tali on her hip again. Tony looks at Ziva and then at Tali, unsure of how a simple little comment ended up in making a decision about the future.

"Uh, well, when Tali's older I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea, I just never really saw myself having more than one kid. I always thought I'd have a son." Tony shrugs, unsure of what else to say, not entirely sure how he feels on the subject. Ziva's eyes immediately narrow; obviously Tony has said something he shouldn't have.

"Are you saying that you were disappointed that we had a girl?" Ziva's voice is laced with anger and tinge of hurt as she subconsciously pulls Tali closer to her. Tony's mouth drops in shock.

"No Ziva, I didn't mean that, I love having a little girl!" Tony smiles at Tali as she smiles sweetly back at him. "It's just that when I finally ever thought of having kids I always saw myself with one kid; a little boy. I mean c'mon, I'm a guy, I don't know anything about Princesses and tea parties. I always saw myself teaching a little boy about sports and cars; how to defend himself and play cowboys and Indians with him, and watch James Bond movies with him. I didn't know what to do with a little girl; I'd never been around one so I always thought I'd just have a son. After all I do come from a long line of 'just boys'." Tony stops long enough to look at Ziva, her brows furrowed as she listens. "Ziva, I promise I never once have regretted that we have a daughter. I regret betting on whether or not we were having a girl or boy; that was fifty bucks I lost to McGee," Tony scowls at the memory of McGee winning the office pool. "But hey, I love having a little girl and even though she does like pink and Princesses it doesn't mean that I can't still teach her all those things I would've if we'd had a son instead. The only thing with a little girl is she's always going to be my little Princess." Tony smiles sincerely at Ziva as he holds Tali's hand in his.

"That is a beautiful thing to say Tony," Ziva smiles sweetly at her husband then leans over and gives him a quick kiss. Tony deepens the kiss momentarily then lets Ziva go, Tali pushing them both away as they squish the little girl.

"Sorry Tateleh," Ziva says to Tali and places a kiss on her forehead. "So, do you want another child?" Ziva's eyes are back on his and Tony can't help but smile as he looks at his wife and daughter.

"Honestly, I'm happy with our one little girl, but we can always come back to it later!" Tony smiles at his wife and daughter once more.

"So we agree to chair this conversation for the moment, yes?" Ziva asks, reaching out for the emergency stop switch.

"Its table the conversation, and yes, we have!" Tony gives Ziva another quick kiss and Ziva flips the switch, the lights coming back on and the elevator begins to move again. Ziva takes one more quick glance at Tony, a question playing in her eyes. Tony reaches over this time and flips the switch. "What is it Ziva?"

"I was just wondering, did you always see yourself with a son because you wanted to be a better father to a little boy than your father was to you?" Ziva doesn't know what has possessed her to ask the question, both of them usually very quiet when it comes to the subject of their fathers. Tony looks at Ziva a moment, thinking then nods.

"I guess so but when we found out she was going to be a she," Tony leans his face into Tali's and gives her a kiss on the nose, the little girl giggling at her father, "I knew that no matter what I was always going to try to be a better father than my own."

"That is because you are a good man Tony." This time Ziva gives him a kiss on the cheek then quickly turns to the switch, flipping it again and the elevator once again starts climbing.

When the doors open Tony and Ziva step out of the elevator and walk to their separate sides of the bullpen. Ziva takes her seat at her desk, Tali in her lap as Tony goes over to McGee and begins telling him about Ziva's idea and what Gibbs wants him to do. McGee looks a little weary at the suggestion but begins to look at the accounts. Tony then begins heading over to his desk but is stopped as Tali holds out her arms to him.

"Dada!" Tali smiles at him.

"C'mere Princess," Tony smiles at his little girl and picks her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll always be Daddy's little Princess." Tony then turns around and heads to his desk, half expecting McGee to be giving him an unbelieving look but everyone has stopped giving Tony questioning looks when he kisses Tali and calls her 'Daddy's little Princess'.

"I am glad to hear you say that," Ziva says from her desk, her eyes fixed to the screen.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Tony smiles at Ziva, a little curious as to what she means.

"Because your little Princess needs a diaper and it is your turn," Ziva smiles smugly as she points to the diaper bag.

"Ya know, in my dreams the mother would ALWAYS change the diapers," Tony says as he stands up with Tali and grabs the diaper bag.

"And in your dreams the mother was ALWAYS a blonde bombshell," Ziva replies knowing full well what her husband used to deem the 'perfect' woman.

"Well my dreams were always wrong, besides reality is much better." Tony kisses Ziva on the top of the head, leaving her smiling slightly as he grabs the diaper bag and heads to the bathroom with Tali.


	9. Shopping

**Author's Note: Thanks so much everyone for all of the reviews, I really do appreciate them :) Ok, this chapter I am not overly enthused with, not much fluff or anything, just a little reminder of 'Jet Lag'. Also, school is really starting to kick my butt right now so I will not be able to update as much as I have been but I will still try to update as much as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Tali sleeps peacefully in her stroller, her curls framing her face. Dangling from the handles of the stroller are a few bags from various stores, each bag containing new clothes for the quickly growing little. The stroller is next to a table where Tony and Ziva sit, a large plate of fries sitting in front of them, as the two take a break from shopping for new clothes for Tali.

"Ya know, I still think we should've bought her that 'Ninja Chicklet' shirt," Tony says as he pops a fry into his mouth. Ziva looks up from her drink, narrowing her eyes.

"Tony, I do not want my daughter wearing a shirt that says either of those things. She is not a Ninja and she is not a chicklet; she is a little girl." Ziva states matter of factly bored with this conversation, having already had it with Tony several times earlier.

"Oh c'mon, she'd be the cutest little girl walking around in that shirt." Tony smiles as he takes a glance at his daughter. Ziva shakes her head unsure whether to let Tony continue his ramble or to toss a fry at him.

"Tony, I am not having this conversation with you again," Ziva says her patience wearing thin with him.

"Fine, suit yourself but what are you going to do when she's like ten and wants a shirt like that?" Tony asks, smirking at his wife.

"Tony, if she decides she wants to wear a shirt like that and it appropriately covers her then I will allow her to wear it, until then I am not putting my daughter in anything with the words 'ninja' and 'chicklet' on it." Ziva takes a fry and bites into it, praying that this conversation is over. Tony simply shrugs, shoving more fries into his mouth.

The two are enjoying the quiet between them as they eat, rarely getting to do something as simple and domestic as being at the mall with their daughter. They steal glances at one another, responding with smiles or the occasional quirk of the brow and occasionally find the other staring at Tali, a proud smile playing at the corners of their mouths. However the silence is short lived as a woman walks up to the two.

"Agent Dinozzo, Agent David?" The voice makes both turn to see who has just said their names. They are momentarily confused to see a woman with red hair and an obviously pregnant belly standing by their table. Ziva is the first to recognize her though.

"Nora, how are you?" Ziva asks as she stands up. Nora quickly pulls her into a hug.

"I'm great, how are you?" Nora asks smiling at Ziva, immediately taking notice of the quiet lunch the two were sharing.

"We're doing good!" Tony says as he stands and Nora pulls him into a hug as well.

"Please, join us," Ziva says, motioning to a chair.

"I can't stay long, I'm meeting my husband here in a few minutes but I just had to come say hi when I saw you two." Nora still has the same Pollyanna demeanor about her she had when they were coming back from Paris, even after everything that had happened with her fiancé.

"So you are married?" Tony asks as he resumes his seat.

"And pregnant?" Ziva asks, motioning towards Nora swollen abdomen.

"Yes and yes. I got married eight months ago; I'm six months pregnant," Nora smiles, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"Well that is very nice to hear; Congratulations," Ziva smiles at Nora, glad to see that she was not forever changed by what had transpired in the past.

"Yeah, that's great." Tony nods sincerely. There is a slight lull in conversation, Nora looking curiously at Tony and Ziva, neither offering up an explanation. Nora is just about to ask a question when Tali stirs in her sleep, a slight 'Mama' escaping her lips.

"Come here Tateleh," Ziva says as she unfastens the belt on the stroller and picks Tali up, placing her in her lap. Nora's eyes widen as she looks at the little girl and how Ziva is with her, her mind making the connection in two seconds.

"Oh my Gosh, she's your daughter?" Nora looks back and forth at Tony and Ziva. Ziva laughs slightly at Nora's reaction and gives Tali a small kiss on the forehead.

"Yep, that's our Tali," Tony smiles at Tali as she begins chewing on a spoon.

"She's not old enough to be your Parisian souvenir so…" Nora trails off looking expectantly at her former security details. Tony and Ziva look at one another and share a small smile.

"No, she is not our 'Parisian souvenir' but she is our daughter." Ziva does not explain further, Nora nearly bursting at the seams, her smile growing larger and larger.

"She is beautiful; she looks just like you Agent David but she definitely has your personality Agent Dinozzo."

"Told you she acts like you," Ziva smirks at Tony and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Actually Ziva, I think Tali acts a lot like you," Tony shoots back, reaching across the table and taking the spoon from Tali. Tali quickly looks up and glares at her father, her face forming into an all too familiar look of annoyance and anger, a look Tony is very used to getting from Ziva. Tali then reaches forward, Ziva's arm going protectively around Tali's waist, preventing her from lunging out of her lap. Tali reaches for the spoon, babbling irritably as Tony continues to hold it just out of her reach. Nora can't help but smile as she watches this exchange, the little girl reminding her too much of both of the agents. Tali is now letting out squeals of frustration, the spoon still just out of her reach.

"Tony, give her the spoon now before I shove it in your eye," Ziva threatens Tony, her eyes narrowing. Tony smirks as he hands the spoon back to Tali and the little girl happily takes it and resumes chewing on it.

"Told ya she's like you!"

"I see some things haven't changed," Nora can't help but smile at the two. "So are you two still pretending you don't have feelings for each other?"

"Oh no we've made our feelings very apparent," Tony smirks as he holds up his hand, showing off his wedding band then points to Ziva's hand. Ziva places her hand in front of Nora, showing off her engagement and wedding rings.

"Very nice," Nora nods approvingly. "I am so glad you two finally got together and are so happy; you two finally see what I meant!"

Tony and Ziva look at each other, their eyes having a conversation of their own, reminding Nora so much of the flight from Paris.

"We're very happy and we love each but," Tony begins.

"It is still not always easy," Ziva finishes. Nora giggles at this once again she cannot help but think of the flight back from Paris.

"And we still don't get along." Tony and Ziva both chuckle at this. Nora sits back slightly in her chair, watching as the two look adoringly at one another then glance down at their daughter.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both, congratulations on your marriage and your beautiful little girl." Nora says as she stands from her chair. "It was great getting to see you two again."

"It was great to see you as well. Congratulations on your marriage and your pregnancy." Ziva smiles at Nora and gives her a slight hug, balancing Tali on her hip. Nora smiles at Ziva, gently caressing Tali's hand then turns to Tony.

"You have a beautiful family Agent Dinozzo," Nora smiles at him and hugs him.

"Thank you and good luck with your family." Tony pats the woman on the back and smiles at her.

Tony and Ziva watch as Nora walks away from the table, a man walking up to her and the two link hands. Tony and Ziva share a smile and then sit back down, continuing their quiet mid-shopping snack. Tali chews on a fry as continues to play with the spoon, occasionally glancing over at her father to make sure he is not going to take it from her again.

"Still Pollyanna," Tony says, shaking his head at the thought of Nora. Ziva chuckles slightly.

"She was right about us though, you have to give her that."

"Yeah she was." Tony smiles at Ziva and leans over the table. Tali pulls her spoon to her but Tony does not care about the spoon, instead he kisses Ziva. Ziva smiles at him then returns the kiss, her hand cupping his face.


	10. Bubbles

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, I really do enjoy reading what y'all think. Well, this chapter is just more fluff and pudding paint is one of my favorite things to do with my inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't a thing, expect part of Tali.**

Tali is covered from head to toe in a sticky, green concoction. She sits in the middle of the kitchen on a pink plastic table cloth clad in only her diaper. A plastic plate holds more of the sticky, green stuff and Ziva cannot help but laugh as she looks at her daughter's happy and proud face. Ziva laughs harder as she looks over at Tony, his face a mix of amusement and horror at seeing the state of his daughter.

"What happened?" Tony asks, looking at Ziva questioningly as she continues to laugh.

"It is pudding paint Tony. Abby told me about this earlier and I decided to give it a try; Tali has really enjoyed herself. She did her first piece of art," Ziva says proudly as she picks up a piece of paper by the corners, little finger prints and smudges of what Tony now knows is pudding swirled on the paper. Tony continues to look at Ziva questioningly but takes the piece of paper from her.

"Hmm, she's pretty artistic. Good job Princess!" Tony says to Tali as he places the paper back down on the counter and gets down on floor. Tali smiles at Tony and reaches for him.

"You knew she would do that Tony." Ziva shakes her head as Tony looks at her, obviously not wanting to get the green goo on himself.

"You do know I was only gone for like ten minutes, right?" Tony asks, still surprised that Ziva is the one responsible for the mess that is all over their daughter.

"You were gone for twenty minutes and Tali can do a lot in twenty minutes." Ziva kneels down in front of Tali, smiling at the little girl as she continues to slap a piece of paper with her green, pudding covered hands. Tony smiles as he watches Tali concentrate on the piece of in front of her.

"She likes it," Tony comments, leaning back on his hands as he continues to watch his little girl.

"Yes she does and it will also help increase her fine motor development and her sensory perception skills." Ziva leans over and talks to Tali in Hebrew, Tony unsure of what she is saying. He is also a little surprised by Ziva's knowledge of motor development and sensory perception.

"You been doing research again?" Tony asks smiling at her, surprised by her research into child development at times.

"I was just making sure that Tali is not delayed and is where she is supposed to be." Ziva replies as she picks up the plate and carries it to the trash can, disposing of it. Tali looks up from her paper, noticing her source of paint is gone. Undeterred by this Tali continues to smear the green goo onto the paper in front of her.

Ziva sits back down in the floor, this time beside Tony and leans into him. He places one arm around her and together they watch as their daughter uses the remainder of the pudding paint that is on her hands on the paper in front of her. Tali occasionally looks up from her work to make sure she is still center of attention then quickly returns to her work. As the pudding begins to get sticker and harder for Tali to manipulate she begins crinkling the pink table cloth. Realizing their daughter is getting bored both Tony and Ziva move to her.

"Come along Tateleh, it is time to get you cleaned up," Ziva whispers to Tali as she picks her up, holding her carefully but far enough away from her body so Tali does not smear the green pudding paint all over her. Tali finds this funny, laughing as she dangles slightly in the air as her mother carries her into the bathroom.

"I'll go get her pajamas!" Tony says as he stands. Ziva smiles appreciatively at him and continues her walk to the bathroom.

When Tony enters the bathroom, a pair of little pajamas and a fresh diaper in his arms, Tali is already in the tub. Bubbles surround her as Ziva gently scrubs her curls, trying to get the sticky goo out of her hair. Tali babbles and splashes, sending water all over herself and Ziva. Ziva laughs at Tali, enjoying her daughter being so happy.

"Need some help?" Tony asks as he kneels beside Ziva at the edge of the tub.

"You can wash her face!" Ziva bats her eyes at him as she hands him Tali's bath mitt.

Tony groans, knowing the fight that is about to be had, but takes the bath mitt and squeezes a decent amount of baby wash onto it. He then looks at Tali, smiling as she looks at him through wet curls. She reaches out with a bubble covered hand and takes his finger. She swings his finger back and forth as Ziva continues to fight with the pudding that is stuck to Tali's head. Tony begins to raise the bath mitt to Tali's face when she sees it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tali shakes her head and tries to pull back from Tony. His hand quickly goes behind her head, making sure she doesn't slip backwards and hit her head on the tub.

"C'mon Tali, let Daddy wash your face." Tony tries to reason with Tali but she pulls away from him. Tony glances at Ziva and she smirks at him, loving it when she can see him struggle with their daughter. Tony sighs and with one hand on the back of her head he holds her in place while he uses the other hand to wash her face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tali screams again, twisting her head in Tony's hands, trying her hardest to escape the torture of having her face washed.

Tony groans, sometimes realizing that his own stubbornness combined with the stubbornness of Ziva has ended up making one of the most stubborn people he thinks he has ever seen. Tali continues to wriggle under his hand as he continues to wash off the green goo and finally he lets her go. Tali looks up at him and pouts out her bottom lip. Tony quickly turns when he hears Ziva laughing beside of him.

"It's not funny Ziva, look at her." Tony points to Tali who continues to sit in the tub, her lip pouted out.

"It is funny Tony because you have finally met your match, and in the form of a ten-month-old." Ziva smiles at him then turns her attention back to Tali, trying to get her to stop pouting.

Tony narrows his eyes at Ziva, even if she might be just slightly right he still doesn't like it. He watches as Ziva blows a hand full of bubbles into the air, Tali reaching her little arms into the air and squealing with delight as she tries to grab the bits of bubbles. Tony glances at the bubbles in the tub then looks at Ziva, her full attention on Tali. He scoops up a hand full of bubbles and for a moment his hand hovers just at the base of her neck.

"Do not think about it Tony," Ziva's voice is deathly low as she warns him, her eyes not leaving Tali's face. Tony smirks, weighing the consequences of his actions.

"Think about what Ziva?" Tony asks as rubs the bubbles on her neck. She quickly turns to face him, her face conveying a look of anger but her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh no you did not," Ziva hisses as she throws a hand full of bubbles at Tony. Tony tries to dodge the bubbles but there isn't a large area for him to move. The bubbles end up hitting him in the side of the face, the bubbles sliding down his jaw and dripping onto his shirt. Ziva and Tali are both laughing as Tony looks at the dripping bubbles. "Tali, I do believe your Daddy is a Bubble head." Ziva chuckles to her little girl.

"You are referring to Bobble heads, not bubble heads," Tony states, narrowing his eyes at Ziva. Ziva looks at Tony, immediately recognizing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Tony, do not think of doing anything else, we still have to get Tali dressed and into bed." Ziva warns Tony, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh Ziva, I promise, I won't do anything until Tali is asleep." Tony smirks at Ziva and she gives him a questioning look. Tony ignores the look, returning his attention to his giggling daughter who is still covered in bubbles. Ziva continues to look questioningly at Tony, knowing her husband will not let this go that easily.

Tali is finally asleep and Ziva quietly closes the door to the nursery behind her as she walks into the hall. She looks in the direction of the living room, the t.v. off and no sight of Tony. She then glances down the hall to the bedroom, the lights are out and then she looks in the direction of the bathroom. The door is closed but the light is on and she can hear water running. Smiling to herself she walks to the bathroom and opens the door, the bathroom steamy and she laughs slightly as Tony does his bad impersonation of a Sinatra song. She bends down to pick up Tali's towel when Tony grabs her around the waist and pulls her into the shower.

At first Ziva is surprised to find herself standing under a steady stream of warm water, her clothes quickly absorbing water and clinging to her body. Tony smirks at her and for a moment she can't help but glare at him. Tony leans in and kisses her, wrapping his soapy arms around her as he lifts her into the air. Ziva laughs slightly and wraps her arms around Tony's neck before deepening the kiss. Her hands run through his soapy hair, finally resting at the base of his neck where bubbles from the shampoo have collected.

"Tali asleep?" Tony asks breaking the kiss. Ziva nods and recaptures his mouth with hers, clothing and the occasional bubble sailing across the bathroom.


	11. Blood

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews, love reading what y'all have to say. Well, in this chapter I know that this is going to seem kind of weird for Ziva but I have learned that no matter what you are like when something happens to your child (or a child you're very close to) you do not behave like you normally do. Also, the way Tali reacts is similar to the way I've seen a child act before even though it is hard to believe. I would also like to address the issue of who Tali is more like. Honestly, I don't know, I haven't really been modeling her after either of them, just a combination of the both of them and my little inspiration so it is up to y'all and what you think when it comes to Tali's personality. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Blood was something both have seen far too much of in their lives. Both have been responsible for bloodshed, her more than him. They also have both bled more than their fair share, and watched as the ones they care about shed blood. Both have adopted the attitude that things happen in life and unfortunately sometimes that means that people are hurt, sometimes the people being themselves.

However, as Tali is testing out her latest skill of walking through the bullpen, occasionally tripping and catching herself with her hands splayed out in front of her, neither are thinking of bloodshed. Both are keeping a watchful eye on their daughter between phone calls and e-mails, smiling as the little girl continues her journey between their desks. She looks at her mother as Ziva places the phone down and Ziva smiles at Tali. Tali gives Ziva a toothy grin and continues on her trek across the bullpen.

Tony is on the phone with someone, rolling his eyes as the man drones on and on. McGee is at his desk, his eyes as always glued to the computer screen. The two men do not keep Tali's attention and as she makes her way back to her father's desk she glances over at Gibbs' desk. Her Grandpa is nowhere in sight, probably off in the lab talking with her Aunt Abby or up the stairs talking with Vance, the man she does not like. She walks over to his desk, glancing back at her mother and father, Tony glancing at her and smiling at her. She takes this as a sign of permission and continues on her way taking her shaky steps. She is right at Gibbs desk when she loses her balance. Her hands immediately go out in front of her and instead of standing back up she gets on her knees and begins crawling; a much faster method of transportation.

She continues to crawl across the bullpen, in front of Gibbs' desk and stops as she sees something reflecting light under the desk. She cocks her head to the side, a questioning look forming on her face. Taking yet another look at her parents, neither looking at her for the moment, Tali lowers herself to the ground more, having seen her father do this when he tries to get something out from under the bed. With her stomach almost touching the ground Tali begins using her forearms and feet to scoot forward.

"Tony, look at Tali," Ziva whispers loudly across the bullpen, covering the phone with her hand. Both Tony and McGee look from their work, McGee momentarily not seeing Tali. Both men's' eyes finally land on Tali as she tries to shimmy under Gibbs' desk. Tony can't help but laugh at his little girl.

"That's a smart little girl. Are you sure Tony's the father Ziva?" McGee asks laughing at Tali. Ziva looks at McGee, her eyes narrowing while Tony chuckles.

"If you ask that question again McGee you will never have children," Ziva says, her voice low and her eyes dagger. McGee gulps and begins to stutter an apology but Ziva interrupts, "If you had ever witnessed one of her meltarounds you would know she is Tony's without a doubt." Ziva directs this to Tony smirking at him.

"Meltdowns, not meltarounds, and those meltdowns are all you!" Tony whispers to Ziva, the phone still to his ear as the man continues to prattle on endlessly. Ziva turns to Tony and is just about to say something to Tony when Tali sits up in the middle of the floor, a slight whimper coming from her lips.

"Uh guys, Tali's bleeding!" McGee stutters slightly, worried about the little girl but also worried about what Tony and Ziva will do.

Ziva is quickly beside Tali, on her knees in the floor. Tony arrives a second later, his phone hanging from his desk. Ziva immediately scoops Tali into her lap, surveying her head. Tali does not cry, instead whimpers softly rubbing her bloody forehead.

"No Tateleh," Ziva says quietly, moving Tali's hand away from the gash on her forehead. Ziva quickly gets to her feet, Tali on her hip as she heads out of the bullpen. Tony is quickly following behind her.

"Where are you taking her?" Tony asks, practically running to keep up with her. Ziva does not answer as she swings open the door to the stairs, her arms wrapped protectively around Tali as she whispers to her daughter. Tony follows Ziva as she quickly goes down several flights of stairs, finally arriving at the doors of the autopsy room.

"Ducky? Ducky?" Ziva is almost frantic as she walks through the doors, her eyes searching for the doctor.

"Ziva dear, what is wrong?" Ducky asks as he walks through the room, a clipboard in his hands. "Is everything all right?" Ducky is slightly worried, surprised to see Tali visiting the morgue.

"She is bleeding; I do not know what happened." Tears lace Ziva's voice as she speaks, removing her hand from the gash where she has been applying pressure. Tali's hand is immediately back on her head forehead, trying to figure out what is running down her face.

"Princess, don't touch your boo-boo," Tony says gently, taking Tali's tiny blood covered hand.

"Ducky, I think she is losing too much blood. I do…" Ziva is trying to remain calm but is finding it to be the most difficult thing she has ever done.

"Ziva, I am sure she is all right." Ducky places his hand on Ziva's arm, trying to reassure her. He then turns to Tali. "Tali, can Grandpa Ducky take a look at your head?" Ducky holds his hands out to Tali but Tali clings to Ziva, resting her head on Ziva's shoulder, smearing Ziva's shirt with blood.

"Hey Tali, can you go to Grandpa Ducky so he can check your boo-boo?" Tony asks Tali, gently rubbing her arm. Tali looks up at Tony, a pained expression on her face, the cut still bleeding. Tali looks up at Ziva and Ziva nods. Tali reluctantly reaches out for her Grandpa Ducky and he takes her.

"Now Tali, I promise you everything will be fine. Now sit right here and let Grandpa Ducky take a look." Ducky speaks soothingly to Tali as he sits her on a table. Tali sits perfectly still on the table, watching every movement Ducky makes then glances over at her parents.

Tony and Ziva are standing by the table so Tali can see them. Ziva is standing perfectly still, barely breathing. Tony gently places his hand on her shoulder and places a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tony's voice startles Ziva but she does not turn to face him, her eyes glued on Tali.

"I am not the one bleeding Tony; Tali is. What if she loses too much blood? What if she has a concussion?" Ziva's voice is low as she speaks. She knows she will begin to cry if she speaks much louder.

"Ziva, she is fine, I promise!" Tony turns Ziva to face him and is surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes. "Ziva, listen to me; she will be fine!" Tony pulls Ziva to him and is slightly surprised when she does not pull away from him.

Ziva stays wrapped in Tony's arms with the side of her face resting against his chest as they watch Ducky examine Tali. He washes her forehead, revealing a slight gash and begins applying ointment to it. Tali scrunches her eyes closed, wincing at the sting of the ointment but Ducky pats her arm, telling her what a great job she is doing. Tali whimpers slightly but does not cry, her attention captured by what Ducky is doing.

"Well, this little girl is just like her Mummy; tough as nails. She's perfectly fine." Ducky smiles at Tony and Ziva as he hands Tali over to Ziva.

"Oh thank God she is all right!" Ziva breathes a sigh of relief and pulls Tali close to her, hugging her and kissing her.

"Thanks Ducky," Tony smiles appreciatively at Ducky.

"Yes, thank you Ducky," Ziva says, smiling slightly at him. Tali does not pay attention to what is going on around her, too busy feeling of the band aid that is now on her head.

"You two are quite welcome. She is perfectly fine, not much blood lost at all or any damage other than a scratch. Just change the band aid at night and keep antibiotic ointment on it and she will be fine." Ducky smiles at the two as they look lovingly at their daughter. "How did she manage that? Or has she inherited her father's tendency to harm herself without trying?" Ducky chuckles at Tony. Ziva smiles at this and Tony lets the remark go, glad that she is starting to feel better but she obviously is trying to figure out what happened to Tali.

"Tali, how did you hurt your head?" Ziva asks her daughter, looking into her eyes. Tali smiles at Ziva twisting Ziva's hair in her hand.

"I think I can answer that," McGee says as he steps off of the elevator. They all three turn to face him.

"Hey Gee!" Tali smiles at her uncle and waves at him.

"Hey Tali, glad to see you're ok." McGee smiles at Tali before he launches into his explanation.

"What do you think happened McGee?" Ziva asks, turning her attention to her team mate.

"Well, I looked at Gibbs' desk where she was crawling and there is a sharp edge; I think she hit her head on it." McGee explains and Ducky begins to nod.

"A sharp edge would be consistent with the cut; good investigative work Timothy," Ducky pats McGee on the back then heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yeah, thanks for figuring out what happened to her McGee," Tony says sincerely. Ziva smiles at McGee, a look of appreciation on her face.

"I think this is what Tali was after," McGee says, pulling a silver pen out from his pocket. Tali begins babbling and reaches for the pen in McGee's hand. McGee pulls back and Tali bursts into tears. McGee cringes, hating when Tali cries but Tony and Ziva both laugh. McGee rolls his eyes and hands the pen over to Tali. Tali immediately stops crying and smiles at McGee as she chews on the pen. "Geez Tony, she's just like you!" McGee shakes his head and walks back to the elevator, leaving Ziva and Ducky laughing and Tony glaring after him. A little bloodshed definitely did not faze the youngest Dinozzo.


	12. One

**Author's Note: Once again, OMG, thanks so much guys for the reviews. I know I always say the same thing but they really do mean a lot to me. **

**Betherzz: for some reason to me I could honestly see Tony being more calm over a small 'boo-boo' and Ziva freaking out because even though Ziva has been exposed to worse things in life than Tony it has never been her own child and I know how I freak out when one of the kids I watch and they're not even mine so I couldn't imagine one of my own. Glad you enjoyed though. **

**Tash095: I wrote this chapter before I posted this past chapter but now I'm glad that I did it in the way I did, I hope you like this little flashback. Even though it isn't the full look into it I thought this was a good way for a glimpse into Ziva's labor.**

**NCIS42: I don't know how far I'm going to go with story when it comes to Tali's age. I don't know much about teenagers, and I don't really get along well with them either, but I might have to do one of the last chapters of Tali as a teen.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tali has been aged a little bit in this chapter but not too much. It is a little different from my previous ones as in how its laid out and everything, but hopefully that won't take away from the chapter. Let me know what you think, and any suggestions y'all have please leave them :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…STILL!**

_One Year Earlier: _

_The pain had been unbearable, every contraction sending Ziva into a tightly curled up ball. Her body shook with pain, making it hard to breathe but she constantly reminded herself how important her breathing was. As the pain had racked her body she had squeezed Tony's hand as tight as possible. Between contractions she threatened him with bodily harm if he even thought about touching her again._

_Tony had hated seeing her in so much pain, unsure of what to do and how to help her. Gibbs had drug him out of the room and popped him in the back of the head. He told him to just be there and do whatever Ziva needed him to do and so he had. He held her hand, biting back a yelp of pain as she held his hand in a death grip and nodded when she said over and over again 'No sex EVER again!'._

_When their baby had been born the doctor immediately had placed the screaming newborn on Ziva's chest. Tears had filled Ziva's eyes and she had pulled the baby closer to her, kissing her. The baby had instantly quieted, her intense brown eyes looking into her mother's identical but tired eyes. "I love you Tateleh," Ziva had whispered, caressing her daughter's cheek before the nurse had whisked the baby away to be cleaned and weighed._

_Tony loved Ziva more than anything but as he stood beside the hospital bed he fell even more in love with her. He was mesmerized as he watched her with their tiny new baby, tears streaming down her cheeks as she had looked into the newborn's face. He pressed a kiss to Ziva's sweaty forehead, marveling at the beauty of his wife with their beautiful daughter. _

_She had watched him hover by the nurses as they cleaned and weighed the baby. He had turned around with a goofy smile and a thumbs-up when a nurse had announced the baby was a healthy six pounds, twelve ounces and measured twenty-one inches long. She had then watched as the nurse placed the baby into his arms and she had been taken aback by the tears of joy that had flooded her eyes at the sight of father and daughter._

_As the nurse had handed him the tiny little bundle he had panicked. He had only ever held maybe two babies in his entire life and neither had been that new. When he had the baby in his arms though he head relaxed, amazed at the beautiful little face that looked back at him. "I love you Princess," and he had placed a kiss on her forehead._

As Tony stands with his arms around Ziva they watch their daughter dig her hands into a small, round cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Tali' in purple icing. Neither can believe that their baby girl is now one but can't help but smile as Tali smiles at her them and the team that has gathered for her first birthday party.

"Mama, Dada!" Tali shrieks in delight, holding out her frosting covered hands to her parents.

"What is it Princess?" Tony asks as he bends down in front of Tali's high chair. Tali smiles at Tony and wipes her hand across Tony's face, leaving a trail of frosting. Ziva and the team burst into laughter, McGee snapping several photos. Tony glares momentarily at McGee then turns to Ziva who is standing beside him, continuing to laugh.

"Tali, give Mommy a taste of cake," Tony urges Tali, pointing to Ziva. Tali looks at her mother and smiles, holding her hands out to Ziva. "Go on Ziva!" Tony smirks. Ziva glowers at him for a moment then leans closer to Tali.

"Mama," Tali says as she gently puts two cake covered fingers into Ziva's mouth. Ziva has a slight taste of the cake then turns to Tony, smiling smugly.

"Tali, you're supposed to give Mommy cake like you gave Daddy cake!" Tony whines. Tali giggles at her father then returns to her cake, the delicious frosting much more interesting than her father's whining.

"Good job Tateleh," Ziva says to her daughter as she places a kiss atop her head. Tali smiles up at her mother, her face covered in frosting.

Tali is now clean and sitting in the middle of the living room, her parents on either side of her. There are presents surrounding her as McGee, Abby and Ducky sit on the sofa and Gibbs sits in a nearby chair, watching as the little girl reaches for presents. Tali reaches for the large present first. It is wrapped in brown paper and tied with rope, obviously a present from Gibbs.

"I hope you like it sweetheart," Gibbs says as he smiles at the little girl. Tali smiles at Gibbs and in an instant Tali is ripping through the paper. Tony and Ziva both look stunned, neither expecting their daughter to be able to unwrap her own presents and in such a quick manner.

"Quit sitting there with your mouths hanging open, she's your daughter; what did you two expect? A timid little mouse for a kid?" Gibbs smirks as he speaks to his two agents, both sharing an astonished look then sharing a laugh.

Tali has fully unwrapped the present, revealing a handmade, child-sized rocker in the shape of a boat that Gibbs has painted white and in neat lettering on the side says 'Talia'. Tony and Ziva both smile at their boss but he does not look at them, his full attention on Tali. Tali begins trying to pull the rope off but is unable to. Ziva reaches for it to offer Tali help but Tali lets out an annoyed growl of anger at her mother. Ziva is slightly taken aback but Tony cannot help but laugh. The team also laughs at Tali's attitude.

"That is not funny; she is only one!" Ziva says adamantly.

"And just like you sweet cheeks." Tony smiles at Ziva and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, continuing to watch his daughter fight with the rope. Ziva sighs, realizing that a slight fit is better than Tali fighting with the rope for the entire evening.

"Here Tateleh, let Mommy see it," Ziva says as she reaches for the rope.

"MINE!" Tali states loudly, trying to brush her mother's hands away

"In a moment Tali," Ziva says as she begins fighting with the rope.

The rope is knotted tightly and Ziva lets out an identical growl of frustration, everyone in the room sharing smirks but none saying anything; knowing the mother will not be as forgiving as the daughter. Ziva finally pulls out a knife from her pocket and cuts the rope; Tali watching intently. Ziva throws the rope in the pile with the discarded paper and sits back. Tali immediately begins inspecting her gift, a smile spreading across her face.

"Tell Grandpa Gibbs 'thank you' Princess," Tony encourages his daughter. Tali looks at Gibbs and toddles over to him.

"Gam-pa!" Tali says as she holds her arms up to Gibbs. Gibbs smiles down at her and picks her up.

"You like your boat Tali?" Gibbs asks, pointing to the boat.

"Mine," Tali smiles at Gibbs and gives him one of her open-mouthed kisses on the cheek. Gibbs smiles at the little girl and gently kisses her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Tali!" Gibbs squeezes the little girl slightly then sets her back down in the floor and she continues opening presents.

Tony hands Tali her next present, a gift bag with balloons all over it. Tali gets on her knees so she can peer into the bag and then quickly delves in. Tissue paper begins flying out of the bag and Tali reaches forward, unfortunately for Tali she does not realize the bag is not sturdy enough to support her and she tumbles forward, landing head first in the bag. Everyone busts into laughter but Tony and Ziva move to their daughter.

"Are you all right Tateleh?" Ziva asks Tali, trying to hide her smile. Tali glares at her mother then turns to her father who is laughing as well. She then looks around the room at everyone else and upon seeing them laugh she giggles.

"Awe, look at that Tony, she can humiliate herself and laugh at herself, definitely not a trait she gets from you," McGee says, smirking.

"No McGoo, she doesn't get it from because I never humiliate myself," Tony says confidentially and leans backwards on his hands. Unfortunately for Tony he doesn't realize there is a rather slick piece of the brown paper under his hand and his hands slides backwards; losing the support of his hands behind his back. He doesn't react quickly enough and his head pops the ground. The group once again erupts into laughter.

"Tony, for once you are right; you do not laugh at yourself when you humiliate yourself," Ziva says through giggles. Tony groans as he glances up at Ziva as she continues to laugh. Before Tony can move Tali is hovering over him. She bends down and puts her face right into his, obviously trying to figure out what is wrong with her father. "You're father is all right Tali, he just does not have grace," Ziva reassures Tali.

"Dada up!" Tali says, patting his face with her hand. Tony grunts and sits up, smiling at Tali.

"Better?" He asks. Tali smiles at her father and goes back to her present.

For a one-year-old Tali does not have a problem opening the present no matter how the present is wrapped. She successfully unwraps all of her gifts, only needing occasional help from her mother or father. She receives a pink V-Tech Baby's First Laptop from McGee, a pink Fisher Price Doctor's Set from Ducky, and a pair of pink pajamas from Abby with white skulls all over them. From Ziva she receives a children's storybook in both English and Hebrew and from Tony she receives a lime green t-shirt with the words 'Ninja Chicklet' on it and Ziva immediately groans. The present Tali receives from both of her parents is a Fisher-Price Laugh and Learn Piano. Both Tony and Ziva immediately regret the gift though when Ducky crouches beside her and begins hitting keys with her.

The team stays for a while after the presents have been opened, enjoying each other's company and watching as Tali plays with her presents. Her favorite is without a doubt her boat rocker which she insists Grandpa Gibbs puts her in and she rocks back and forth, giggling happily. Tony and Ziva stand side by side watching as their tough boss is so gentle and caring with their little girl, neither surprised by this side of him.

Ducky is the first to leave, followed short by McGee. Abby stays a while longer until Tony changes Tali into her pajamas and Abby then leaves, happy that the little girl can wear the gift. Tali smiles and runs her hands along the soft fabric of the pajamas, obviously pleased. Gibbs is the last to leave deciding when Tali's eyes begin to droop as she rocks back and forth in the boat it is the best time to leave.

"Boss, thanks so much for Tali's gift; that must've taken you a pretty long time to make," Tony says smiling at his boss.

"It was worth the time it took Dinozzo just to see the smile on her face," Gibbs smiles at Tali as he speaks. Tali's head rests on her father's shoulder but she smiles at Gibbs. "Happy Birthday Tali." Gibbs ruffles her hair and Tali giggles slightly, her eyes beginning to close.

"I'm gonna take her onto the nursery," Tony says as he heads into the direction of the nursery.

"Good night Tateleh," Ziva whispers to her daughter and places a gentle kiss on Tali's head.

"Bye Boss, thanks again for coming," Tony calls over his shoulder as he heads to the nursery.

"Wouldn't have been anywhere else today," Gibbs smiles slightly then turns to go.

"Gibbs!" Ziva's voice stops Gibbs and he turns to face her, giving her a questioning look.

"Thank you for being here today, and thank you for making Tali that gift; it…you did not have to do that," Ziva smiles at Gibbs.

"I didn't do it because I had to; I did it because I wanted to. And I wouldn't have been anywhere else today; that's my granddaughter in there." Gibbs smiles at Ziva then heads out of the apartment. Ziva stands at the door for a moment smiling after Gibbs, thankful that Tali has Gibbs as her grandpa.

Tony sits in the rocking chair with Tali in his lap. She yawns but refuses to go to sleep, instead resting her head on her father's shoulder then holding her head up and looking around her room. Tony whispers a lullaby in her ear as he pats her back but Tali continues to fight sleep.

"C'mon Tali, you've had a busy day; I know you must be tired," Tony says to Tali as he holds her where he can look into her eyes. Tali smiles at Tony sleepily then lays her head back on his shoulder.

"Tali, have you decided now that you are one you do not need as much sleep?" Ziva asks from the doorway, smiling at her husband and daughter. Tali's head immediately turns to the door and she smiles at her mother. "You must rest Tateleh," Ziva whispers to her daughter as she walks to the side of the rocking chair and bends down to Tali's level. Tali smiles at her mother and reaches out for her. Ziva smiles at her daughter and takes her, gently swaying from side to side as she pats her back.

"Here, sit down with her; I'm gonna go get something." Tony stands from the rocking chair and motions for Ziva to sit. Ziva gives him a questioning look but takes the offered seat. Tony smiles at her and then heads out of the nursery.

When Tony returns Tali is almost asleep as she runs her hands through her mother's hair. Ziva is humming a lullaby to Tali and Tony hates to interrupt the moment between mother and daughter but he wants Tali to see this as well as Ziva. As he enters the nursery he has one hand behind his back and this immediately catches Ziva's attention.

"What do you have?" Ziva asks, trying to look around him.

"It's for Tali," He smirks as he crouches beside the rocking chair. Upon hearing her name Tali turns her head, her eyes almost closed. Tony smiles at his daughter and pulls a small box from behind his back.

"Jewelry? She's only one Tony!" Ziva shakes her head as she smiles at her husband.

"It's nothing extravagant; just part of her heritage," Tony smiles at Ziva then opens the box revealing a small gold bracelet with the Star of David on it. Tali reaches out for it, recognizing the Star that dangles from her mother's neck that she plays with so frequently. Ziva smiles at Tony slightly, very impressed by her husband. "Here Tali, let Daddy have your arm," Tony says quietly to his daughter. Tali stretches out her arm and Tony places the bracelet on her small wrist.

"Tony, it is beautiful, but what if sh…" Ziva begins.

"It's a bracelet made for babies Ziva, there's a special clasp on it so she won't be able to get it off and it fits enough for it not to be too tight but not so lose it will slide off. Even the Star of David doesn't dangle; it stays against her wrist like the clasp." Tony holds Tali's arm up to show Ziva, hoping to relieve her worries.

"It is beautiful Tony; a very nice gift for her first birthday." Ziva smiles at Tony and he leans in and gives her a kiss.

Tali doesn't pay her parents attention, instead she is too busy focusing on the gold thing on her wrist. She likes it and she likes that it shines in the light. Tali turns slightly in her mother's arms so she is lying on her side against Ziva and begins fingering the bracelet with her right hand. As Tali continues to acquaint her fingers with the feel of the bracelet she slips off into sleep, her hand falling from the bracelet.

Ziva waits for Tali to be in a deep enough sleep so she will not disturb her then carries her to the crib. She carefully places her in the crib and covers her with the quilt, placing her hippo beside her. She then leans over and gives her a good night kiss. Tony stands beside Ziva and for a moment both stand silently, Tony's arms around Ziva's waist as his chin rests on her shoulder, watching as their now one-year-old daughter sleeps peacefully.

"Our baby's one!" Tony whispers to Ziva then places a gentle kiss on her neck. Ziva simply smiles and nods, leaning into Tony a bit more; Tali is now one and they have all survived.


	13. Grandpas

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews y'all, so glad you enjoyed that chapter. Well, I am finding myself facing midterms and computer problems at the moment so this might be the last chapter for a little big. Hope that won't discourage you from reading. Also, Betherzz, I hope you are right and I'm not going to be one of those neurotic moms LOL. One more thing, this chapter isn't really Tali centered but just a thought I had and I wanted to do it. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL OWN NOTHING **

It is getting more difficult to leave Tali in the mornings. She is fine for the first part of the morning, cuddling with her parents then happily going about her morning playing until her parents begin getting ready for work. When they both are dressed in what Tali associates with 'bye-bye' she begins following her parents around, her arms held out for them to pick her up. They will hold Tali and cuddle with her and she is happy, but when Leah arrives Tali greets Leah with a 'hey' but will refuse to leave the arms of the parent that is holding her. The two will then give Tali hugs and kisses, telling her bye and then hand her to Leah. Tali will then push her way out of Leah's arms and when Leah places her in the floor she will go to the sofa, and place her face down in the cushion and whimper. If anyone attempts to touch her she will push them away. Most mornings Tony and Ziva leave for the office feeling bad about leaving their daughter.

"I think it was easier to leave her when she was tiny," Tony says as the step off the elevator and into the office.

"Then it was just us that had anxieties about leaving her," Ziva agrees as she drops her bag by her desk. Tony nods as he drops his bag in the floor and takes his seat.

"Tali still having problems in the morning?" Gibbs asks from his desk. Tony and Ziva nod their response, already starting their morning routines. "Don't worry that you're doing something wrong or that Leah isn't a good babysitter, this is just a phase they go through." Gibbs' words make both of them feel better and he smiles slightly. "Also, these were waiting here on my desk when I got here; figured the senders didn't know where to send them." Gibbs throws a lilac envelope on Ziva's desk and a yellow envelope on Tony's desk as he walks past their desks, heading up the stairs to MTAC to join McGee. Tony and Ziva give each other questioning looks then turn their attention to the envelopes.

The yellow card Tony is holding in his hand is to a _Talley Dinozzo_ addressed to the NCIS headquarters. There is a postage mark indicating the card was sent from New York and Tony groans quietly, knowing who the piece of mail is from. He grabs the letter opener out of his desk drawer and slits the top of the envelope then pulls out a card with balloons on the front with fuzzy puppies on it. In shiny green letters are the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Tony rolls his eyes; his father has never been good with remembering his own child's birthday, why should he remember his granddaughter's birthday? At least this card is only two weeks late instead of his father's usual six weeks late.

Tony opens the card and on the inside is the usual birthday greeting but underneath it, in handwriting too neat to be his father's; probably the latest stepmother's or secretary's, is a note:

_Dear Talley,_

_ Happy Birthday sweet heart. I hope you get this card before your birthday and I hope to see you before you're all grown._

_Love,_

_Grandfather Dinozzo_

Tony rolls his eyes, his father's ability to make him feel a mixture of dislike and disappointment amazing him. Even when the man is miles away and Tony hasn't heard his voice since Ziva had forced him to call when Tali was born, Tony still can't help but feel ashamed by his father and his total disregard for his son, and now his granddaughter. Shaking his head he glances over at Ziva, her face blank as she scans what is in her hands but her eyes speak volumes. The usual happy, mischievous glint is gone from her eyes and is replaced by the scared, hurt and angry look that he has not seen since right after Somalia. Worry and concern immediately takes hold of him.

The envelope is addressed to Talia David, the post mark obviously from Israel. The return address sticker says Eli David, Mossad Director and Ziva cringes inwardly. She uses her finger nail to tear the envelope, knowing Tony has the letter opener. She pulls out a card with a picture of the Tel Aviv beach and the words 'Happy Birthday' in Hebrew in shiny gold lettering. She opens the card and in Hebrew is a hand written note, the quick, sloppy strokes of the pen verifies what she first suspected; her father has decided to acknowledge his granddaughter and send Tali a birthday card. The note on the inside reads:

_Dear Talia,_

_ My dear granddaughter, I am sorry I have never met you; I have only ever once seen a picture of you. While visiting your Great Aunt Nettie I saw a photograph of you from the day you were born; you truly are a beautiful child. Happy Birthday Talia._

_Much Love,_

_Grandfather Eli_

Ziva closes the card and places it back in the envelope then slides it into her desk drawer. She closes the drawer and places her head in her hands. She honestly does not want to feel the things she is feeling at the moment; she doesn't want to think about things from the past. This card though has brought back so many feelings that she has gotten over, or at least thought she had. Suddenly there is a pair of hands on her shoulders as Tony stands behind her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks leaning down to her ear, his breath warm on the side of her face. Ziva sits up and turns to face Tony.

"A card from my father wishing Tali a happy birthday sixteen days too late," Ziva's voice is low and angry as she speaks. Tony sighs, sometimes unable to believe how much their fathers are alike considering the vast differences in their lifestyles and backgrounds.

"My Dad sent Tali one too. He spelled her name wrong!" Tony offers, sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk. Ziva shakes her head and pulls the card out of her desk, holding it up for Tony to see.

"Talia David," Ziva replies coldly as she hands him the card. Tony lets out a slight groan of agitation, just another example of her father showing his disdain for him and Ziva's decision to marry a man that 'had killed a Mossad officer'.

"And they ended up here on the same day; I know Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences but sometimes….damn!" Tony shakes his head again, disgusted by both of their fathers.

"Neither of them could send her a card that arrived in time for her birthday." Ziva stares ahead as she says this and once again Tony notices the look in her eyes.

"Hey, Ziva, don't worry about them, Tali isn't missing anything; they are!" Tony gently pulls her to him and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Rule number twelve," Gibbs says, popping Tony in the back of the head as he walks back to his desk.

"Right Boss," Tony says and quickly heads back to his desk. Ziva looks across at Tony and smiles slightly at him, he returns the smile, both wondering how exactly rule twelve can apply to a married couple. Neither asks the question though, not wanting to open that gigantic can of worms.

The three continue with their morning routines quietly, Tony and Ziva occasionally looking across at one another and sharing glances. Tony has not given the card from his father another thought and from the return of the happy and mischievous glint in Ziva's eyes as she sends a pencil flying at him when he makes a comment she has apparently decided to forget the card from her father as well. The cards are tucked away in their desks, out of sight and out of mind. As Ducky enters the bullpen, a file in his hands, he walks over to Gibbs' desk and the two begin talking.

"Psst, Ziva," Tony calls quietly over to Ziva. Ziva looks up from her paperwork, a questioning look on her face. "See, Tali has two Grandpas that love her and they were both there for her birthday, and their Birthday cards for her were delivered to her in person on her birthday."

Ziva smiles at Tony and nods, glancing over at Gibbs and Ducky. They might not be her biological grandfathers but they are the two men she calls 'Gam-pa'. Gibbs is the one that frequently reassures both of them when they are questioning their decisions in parenting, and Ducky is the one that doctors Tali. They both tried to reassure Ziva her first day back from her extended maternity leave and had offered understanding as Ziva had spent most of the day in the lab with Abby, monitoring the Nanny cam via Abby's computer. Tali has two grandpas that love her unconditionally and that is all that matters to Tony and Ziva.


	14. Play

**Author's Note: Thanks again guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. This chapter isn't anything really spectacular just some fluff. Let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

"Mama no!" Tali whines as she buries her face in Ziva's chest, her little arms clinging to Ziva's neck. Ziva subconsciously pulls the little girl closer to her, unable to force herself not to. The woman in front of her smiles sympathetically at the display of anxiety both mother and daughter are feeling.

"Talia you'll have a lot of fun, I promise," The woman, Jackie, says as she gently touches Tali's back. Tali tenses under the woman's touch and tries to pull herself closer to Ziva.

"We will sit, I am sure she will play in a few minutes," Ziva smiles apologetically at Jackie and takes the seat on the sofa Jackie is motioning to. "Now Tateleh, look at Mommy," Ziva whispers to Tali as she adjusts Tali in her lap. Tali slowly raises her head just enough for Ziva to see her big eyes beneath a tuft of curls. "It is all right, I am not leaving you. I am going to sit right here and watch. You want to play, yes?" Ziva asks Tali as she gently brushes Tali's hair out of her eyes. Tali shakes her head adamantly then rests her head on Ziva's chest. Ziva sighs slightly at her daughter, unsure of where her shyness comes from, certainly one thing that she cannot blame on Tony and he cannot blame on her.

"Most of the kids have this reaction the first time at a play date," Jackie's warm tone helps to ease some of Ziva's worries and she smiles. Jackie offers Ziva and Tali refreshments and both decline, mother and daughter both staring off at the two children that are already in the floor playing.

Jackie is from accounting and her daughter is three months older than Tali. Ziva had been thinking about placing Tali in a play group because of her lack of socialization with other children but when Jackie had been bringing up information for the director she had stopped by Ziva's desk and asked her if she and Tali would care to join her daughter and her for their usual Saturday morning play date. Ziva had reluctantly agreed, surprising the team and especially Tony. Now as Ziva sits in a very nicely decorated living room in a richer part of D.C., her child clinging to her with a death grip, Ziva is not so sure of her decision.

There is already one woman that has arrived and Ziva is almost positive she has stepped out of one of Tony's fantasies. The woman, Nicole, is blonde and her clothing leaves very little to the imagination. Her child, Hannah, is a little social butterfly happily making rounds around the room, then happily going back to play with Jackie's daughter Jocelyn who is sitting quietly stacking blocks.

When the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of another parent and their child Tali's head turns to the door, her curiosity peaked at the strange sounding doorbell. Ziva also watches as Jackie opens the door and welcomes another woman from accounting, Valerie Ziva thinks but isn't sure, and on the woman's hip is a little boy around the same age as Tali. The little boy also refuses to leave his mother's arms and whimpers when she tries to sit him down. Jackie directs her to the sofa and she sits down, her son in her lap.

"I see you have one too," Valerie comments as she nods towards Tali and Tali immediately hides her face again. Ziva chuckles slightly, more surprised by Tali's attitude than anything else.

"Yes, this is not normal for her; she is usually a lot like her father around people." Ziva smiles down at the little boy in the woman's arms as he looks curiously at Ziva.

"Yeah I've seen her before at the office; she's usually really….well like Tony." Valerie and Ziva share a slight laugh and Tali momentarily glances at her mother, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tali?" Valerie looks questioningly at Ziva and when she nods Valerie continues, "William here doesn't like new places either." Valerie motions to the little boy who is obviously rather captivated by Tali, his eyes never leaving her. Both Ziva and Valerie notice this and smile at their children.

"Tali, would you like to go play with William?" Ziva asks Tali softly. Tali looks up at Ziva, her brows furrowing in a familiar way that Tony deems 'the Ziva look'. Tali glances over at William and the little boy, for the first time since arriving, smiles at Tali.

Ziva is able to place Tali in the floor and Valerie places William beside her. The two look at each other for a moment and Tali reaches over, pulling at the pacifier that William has in his mouth.

"No no Tateleh," Ziva says gently as she takes Tali's hand away from William. William smiles at Tali and hands her the pacifier. Tali takes it and looks at it, turning it over and over in her hands. Unsure of what it is and what she is supposed to do with it she holds it up to Ziva, the same quizzical look on her face. "Give it back to William Tali," Ziva suggests. Tali turns to William and tries to place the pacifier in his mouth, missing his mouth and pressing the pacifier into his cheek. William laughs at this then takes the pacifier and places it in his mouth.

Three more mothers arrive with their children, the final count ending up at two boys and five girls. Hannah and Jocelyn stay in their little spot playing with blocks while a little boy named Hayden and a little girl named Jazmyn stay at their mother's feet in nearby chairs. Tali and William do not venture far away from Ziva and Valerie while playing with a few toys Tali dug through her diaper bag for. The youngest child, a little girl by the name of Lily, is only nine-months-old and she stays in her mother's arms watching as the other children play around her.

Jackie brings in a tray of refreshments for the mothers and a separate tray of toddler foods for the children. The children, much like the mothers, ignore the tray at first more interested in their surroundings. Jackie brings out a large tub of Lego Mega Blocks and places it in the floor; all of the children, even little Lily, all immediately go for the Legos. All of the children grab blocks leaving Lily without any to play with. Tali, who has grabbed six of the large blocks, looks at Lily as the little girl sits in the floor looking at the bright red block the little girl named Jazmyn is playing with beside her. Tali then toddles over to her and hands Lily a large green block. Ziva watches this exchange in amazement and her heart swells with pride as she witnesses the sweet exchange. She is momentarily worried though when Tali leans down to Lily and for a second she thinks Tali is about to bite the baby but instead Tali places one of her open mouth kisses on the little girl's head then goes back to her blocks.

None of the other mothers are paying attention to the children, all more interested in talking about their vacations they are taking or the new car their husbands have bought. Ziva though is thankful that she is not involved in the conversation; she would much rather watch her daughter play and share, and when Tali glances up from the Legos she is playing with she smiles at her mother, glad her mother's eyes are on her as she plays.


	15. Name

**Author's Note: WOW!!! Seriously guys thanks so much for the reviews; I can't believe I've gotten over one hundred for this story. Well this chapter is once again a Tali-less chapter but she is of course mentioned and quite frankly one of the main focuses. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I've done this for every chapter and every time I hope it changes but it doesn't. I still don't own NCIS and Tiva still haven't hooked up on our screens, oh well, that's why there is fan fiction.**

"How'd you guys come up with Tali's name?" McGee's question disrupts the silence that fills the bullpen. Tony and Ziva both look up from their computers and give each other a questioning look before turning to McGee.

"Why do you want to know McGee?" Ziva asks, turning slightly in her chair so she is staring directly at him.

"I was just wondering; Tali isn't exactly a common name." McGee keeps his eyes trained on his screen, not making the mistake of making eye contact with Ziva. Tony and Ziva, neither pleased with McGee's response, stand up from their desks and walks to his desk. They both stand in front of his desk, arms crossed and look down upon their easily frightened teammate.

"Why do you wanna know about Tali's name McNosey?" Tony asks glaring down at McGee. McGee takes a quick glance up at the dangerous duo and shrugs in response to Tony's question. Tony looks over at Ziva and she nods, knowing full well what Tony is suspecting. "Are you writing another book?"

Before McGee can say anything Tony and Ziva are quickly behind his desk, shoving him, as well as each other, as they fight for control over the computer. McGee's eyes widen in horror as Ziva clicks on a minimized word document and a window opens. The two scan the screen, the words sinking in and they turn to glare at McGee.

"_Probationary Agent Lisa and Special Agent Tommy were the last two people one would think would have a child together but after years of unresolved sexual tension and a mission in Paris the two found themselves facing a lifetime of shared parenting…" _Tony's eyes bore into McGee as he finishes reading the line and for once McGee would rather Ziva get a hold of him. Unfortunately when McGee looks at Ziva she also is glaring at him her eyes narrowed and jaw set tensely.

"Guys c'mon I've told you; Tommy and Lisa are NOT based on you," McGee stutters as he speaks, afraid that the two might kill him right in the middle of the bullpen.

"Well Agent Lisa, what do you think we should do here to Mr. Gemcity?" Tony asks Ziva as they both lean into McGee.

"Actually Agent Tommy I think we should take his keyboard and cram it down his throat," Ziva's voice is sultry as she speaks to Tony but as she finishes the sentence, the ending directed towards McGee, her tone becomes fierce, her eyes filled with a murderous glint.

"Would you guys just listen to me," McGee says as he shoves his way from between the two and to the other side of his desk.

"We're listening," Tony sneers as Ziva and he perch on McGee's desk beside one another. McGee clears his throat before speaking, his teammates continuing to shoot him death glares.

"Tommy and Lisa aren't based on you," both roll their eyes as he says this but he continues, "and even if they were I assure you that there isn't going to be a Tali-based character in this boo…."

"You're damn right there isn't," Tony's voice is louder than expected and several people in the surrounding area of the bullpen look up. Ziva shoots Tony a look then turns her attention back to McGee.

"McGee, you are not going to put a character even slightly similar to Tali in your book; do you hear me?" Ziva asks, her eyes narrowed and her voice a deathly growl.

"I'm not going to do a character based on Tali; Tommy and Lisa aren't going to have a baby!" McGee rolls his eyes at his teammates and both look at him, another questioning look on his face.

"Then why do you have that line about them being parents?" Ziva asks, her eyes brows raised.

"Because there is going to be a pregnancy scare but they aren't going to have a child." McGee rolls his eyes unhappy at revealing what he has so carefully decided to do in his book. Tony and Ziva share quick wide eyed glances that McGee doesn't notice then both turn back to him.

"Why do you want to know about Tali's name then?" Ziva isn't going to let this go and McGee rolls his eyes.

"Abby and I were talking the other day when Tali was in the lab and she asked me if I knew why you two had named her Tali Rose and I said I didn't know, and then she bet me that I wouldn't ask you two." McGee explains as he sits back down in his chair, turning towards the two agents that still occupy his desk. Tony and Ziva give each other quick glances and Ziva nods.

"First McNosey its Talia Rose we just call her Tali for short." Tony corrects McGee.

"And we named her Talia because I had a younger sister named Talia, Tali for short, that died in a terrorist bombing when she was sixteen." Ziva's voice doesn't waver as she speaks but McGee is surprised. Tony places his hand over Ziva's, remembering how emotional the naming of their daughter had been.

"And Rose was my mother's middle name and it sounded good with the name Talia." Tony explains the middle name and Ziva gives his hand a gentle squeeze. McGee is silent for a moment, obviously surprised by why Tali has her name and the pieces of information he has just learned about his teammates.

"Well Tali has a beautiful name," McGee smiles at his teammates as they make their way back to their desks, finding the reasoning behind their child's name rather sweet.

"We know," Tony states simply as he sits down at his desk. McGee and Ziva both shake their heads at Tony but Ziva offers McGee a quick smile then continues with her paper work.

Tony and Ziva both have pictures on their desks of Tali and as each glance at the pictures they cannot help but think about how Tali is similar and different to the people she is named after. Like Ziva's sister she is sweet and caring but she does not possess her aunt's patience or gentle temperament. Tony has tried very hard to see the similarities between his daughter and what he remembers of his mother but he does not find much if anything at all similar between the two. Tali is dramatic like his mother was but Ziva insists that she gets that from him so Tony isn't sure. She is different from his mother in almost everything.

The two glance up from the pictures at the same time and cannot help but smile, each knowing that they are both thinking the same thing. Even though their daughter is named after relatives she will never get to meet on this earth she is her own very unique little person and no matter the reasoning for the name she will always be 'their' Tali.

"And there'd better not be a 'Kali Rosa' or something stupid like that in your next book McGemcity!" Tony hisses at McGee before returning to his work. McGee smirks as he continues typing; Tony's suggestion for a name might be something he has to hold onto just in case a very Tali-esque character makes her way into his book.


	16. Sick

**Author's Note: Thanks again guys so much for the reviews, I love reading what y'all think. Also, I know I'm like ubber mean to poor McGee in these chapters but I really don't know how to write for him. I'll TRY (so forgive me if it doesn't go well) to be nicer to him in future chapters. This chapter however is pure Tiva/Tali. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think please.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still I only lay claim to Tali.**

The noise that roused Tony from a deep sleep isn't the usual noises that he hears in his apartment at night. It isn't one of Ziva's snores; he's so used to those by now that he can sleep right through it. It isn't Tali because she will cry continuously until one of her parents, usually Ziva, gets her. No, this noise is something Tony hasn't heard in a while and as he lies there for a moment, the sun still minutes away from rising, he hears the noise again. He sits up in bed and looks towards the open door where he can see a light from the bathroom. Once again he hears the noise and this time realizes that it is Ziva, coughing and gagging in the bathroom.

"Honey?" Tony calls out the much hated nickname, but instead of receiving a threat like usual he is met by the sound of more retching.

Tony quickly moves to the bathroom where he finds Ziva on her knees in front of the toilet, one hand pulling her hair out of her face while she steadies herself with the other. Tony is quickly behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she continues to be sick. When Ziva has finally stopped vomiting she leans back against Tony and he is immediately alarmed, her skin hot to the touch.

"You're burning up," Tony states as he places his hand on her forehead. Ziva swats him away as she sits up not saying a word.

Tony helps her to her feet and stands behind her as she washes her face and rinses her mouth with a hand full of water. His hands rest on her shoulders as she leans back into him and closes her eyes, the room beginning to spin around her.

"You did say that one of the kids at the play date went home early sick," Tony says as his hands run up and down her arms.

"Yes and apparently I am now sick." Ziva groans as she opens her eyes and glances at hers and Tony's reflections.

"Well go on back to bed; I'll call Gibbs and you can spend the day in bed resting and I'll take care of Tali." Tony places a kiss on Ziva's temple and is surprised when she nods in agreement, obviously feeling too sick to argue

Tony spends the next few minutes on the phone to Gibbs, explaining Ziva's bout of sickness and after reassuring Gibbs that no, Ziva is not pregnant, Gibbs tells him they can both take the day. After getting off the phone with Gibbs Tony heads back into the bathroom where he takes a quick shower and dresses in casual clothes, and just as he is heading out of the bathroom he hears a cough come from Tali's room. He stops at the door and listens as there is another cough and this time he hears Tali make a strange noise. He quickly opens the door and heads into the nursery, the stench of vomit hitting his nose. Tali sits in the crib, her pajamas and the bedding covered in vomit. Tali whimpers and holds her arms out for Tony. He immediately is at the crib and carefully takes her pajamas off of her, her body hot to the touch as his hand comes in contact with her bare back.

"Tali do you feel ok?" Tony asks his daughter as he places his hand to her forehead. Tali grunts as she tries to force Tony's hand away. He is immediately alarmed by how warm Tali feels and quickly scoops her into his arms and heads into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Tali only wearing her diaper, he sets her on the countertop as he opens the medicine cabinet. He looks through various items then grabs the thermometer, gently placing it to Tali's forehead.

"No Dada," Tali whimpers, once again trying to wriggle free of his grasp as she swats at his hands. Tony manages to keep the thermometer on her forehead until it beeps and when he reads the digital display he is worried. The digital display window shows Tali has a fever of 101.3.

For a moment Tony can't decide between calling out for Ziva or rushing Tali immediately to the emergency room. Deciding against both of those choices he digs in the medicine cabinet and finds the children's acetaminophen and the oral syringe. Tali watches as her father grabs these items and she immediately begins whimpering as he sets the items on the counter.

"No Dada, no!" Tali's bottom lip quivers as he pours out the recommended amount into the measuring cup then begins using the oral syringe. Once he has the medicine in the syringe he turns to Tali but is surprised when he looks at, his heart almost breaking at the sight of his little girl. She is pale, her eyes drooping at the corners and even her little curls are limp. What hits Tony the hardest though is how she has her arms wrapped around her, shaking her head as she says, "No Dada!"

"C'mere Princess," Tony scoops Tali into his arms and pulls her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead. Tali rests her head on her father's shoulder and for a moment Tony stands in the bathroom gently rubbing Tali's back as he speaks to her in a hushed tone.

The moment between father and daughter is interrupted as Ziva comes running into the bathroom and immediately kneels in front of the toilet. Tony, with Tali still on his hip, once again collects Ziva's hair out of her face and holds it back while she is sick. Tali twists in Tony's arms, trying to see what is wrong with her mother, her eyes widening as she watches her mother cough and gag.

"She doesn't need to be around me today Tony," Ziva says as she rests her head against her hand.

"She's sick too," Tony says as he gently rubs Ziva's back. Ziva immediately turns to face Tony and Tali, worry etched in her face.

"Mama," Tali whines and buries her face in Tony's shoulder. Ziva gently strokes Tali's cheek then places her hand on Tali's forehead and looks at Tony.

"She has a fever of 101.3; I was just about to give her some children's acetaminophen to break the fever." Tony motions to the counter top where the medicine and syringe still sit.

"All right, you hold her, I will give her the medicine." Tony nods, remembering from when she received her one year shots how difficult it was to give her medicine.

Tony and Ziva stay in the floor and Tony speaks quietly to Tali as he turns her around in his arms where she is now facing Ziva. Tali watches as Ziva retrieves the oral syringe and Tali immediately begins whining. Ziva sighs guiltily as she looks at Tali, her face scrunched in a mixture of anger and fear. Ziva glances at Tony and he nods and Ziva quickly moves to Tali. She puts her thumb and pointer finger on each side of Tali's mouth and tries to open her mouth. Tali does not scream, instead she clamps her jaw closed, wriggling with all her might to get out of her parents' grasp.

"Tateleh, I am sorry but you need this medicine," Ziva speaks softly to Tali, placing the syringe down for a moment and gently stroking Tali's cheek again.

"Mama!" Tali whines as she reaches out for Ziva but Ziva is hesitant, afraid of making Tali sicker.

"She's already thrown up," Tony says and even though Ziva is worried she gladly takes her daughter. Tali snuggles closely to Ziva and for the first time Ziva realizes just how warm Tali is. She looks up at Tony, her face alarmed. "She needs the medicine, I know." Tony takes the syringe from Ziva and without words the two form a plan of attack only using the barely noticeable nod of the head and their eyes.

Tali, even though happy to have her mother, knows that she is getting the medicine and when her parents go quiet she immediately goes on alert. She watches as her father nods at her mother and when she turns to her mother she is met with a quick smile. When Tali sees Tony pick up the syringe she turns her face into Ziva's body but Ziva keeps her in place.

"No, no, no, n…." Tali makes the mistake of opening her mouth and Tony places the syringe in her mouth, squirting the sweet, sticky medicine into her mouth. Tali gags as the medicine goes down her throat and for a moment both Tony and Ziva think she is going to be sick but Tali finally stops, glaring up at both of her parents. Tony can't help but chuckle at the angry little frown on her face.

"I'm gonna put her in some clean pajamas; go on back to bed." Tony urges Ziva as he stands to his feet and holds his hand out for her. Ziva takes his hand and stands to her feet but shakes her head.

"I will change her. We are both sick, you do not need to get sick!" Ziva positions Tali on her hip as she talks.

"Ziva, I'm fine. Go back to bed, I'll bring her in there and maybe she'll go back to sleep with you." Tony offers as he holds his hands out for Tali. Ziva looks at Tali as the little girl goes to Tony and Ziva nods, noticing for the first time how tired her one-year-old looks.

"Ok." Ziva pats Tali's back and heads back to the bedroom.

Tony carries Tali into the nursery and after he has her in a clean set of pajamas, a very thin set so she will not get too warm, he carries her into the bedroom. Ziva is on the edge of sleep as Tony enters the bedroom but upon seeing her he stops in the doorway, not wanting to disturb her.

"Bring her here," Ziva says, her eyes still closed. Tony smiles at Ziva and carries Tali over to Ziva. Tali goes willingly to Ziva, snuggling in the covers beside her mother. "She is not as warm." Ziva comments as she places a kiss on Tali's temple. Tali snuggles closer to Ziva and begins playing with Ziva's star of David necklace.

"Are you sure you don…" Tony stops as Ziva's eyes narrow on him. "Ok, well if you two need anything I will be in the nursery. I'll do anything I can for you two." Tony smiles at his wife and daughter as they look at him smiling.

Tony hears the occasional giggle come from the bedroom as he strips Tali's crib of all sheets and bedding, including her hippo. Tony makes a mental not to call Abby and ask how to properly wash the hippo. As he is grabbing a clean sheet from a drawer he hears Ziva singing softly and he can't help but smile. There have been many times since Tali was born that he has listened to her sing to Tali and every time he can't help but smile and fall even more in love with Ziva if that is even possible. He continues to listen as he puts another sheet on Tali's bed and a different quilt. Tony then gathers the dirty bedding and carries them into the bathroom, placing them with the other clothes he will throw into wash as soon as he checks on his wife and daughter.

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom Tony can't help but to let that same smile creep on his face. He hates that both his wife and daughter are sick but as he looks at the two curled together, a sheet covering them as the sunlight filters through the pulled blinds, he knows without a doubt that he wouldn't be anywhere else. His sick wife is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and his sick daughter is the cutest little girl a father could ever want and he will gladly take care of his sick girls.


	17. Hospital

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews, I'm so glad that y'all are enjoying this story. Also, I am not sure if I should continue with this story much more or not. I have an idea of how I could continue but it is up to y'all so let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.**

Tali has only been in the hospital once in her life and that was when she was born. She had spent the typical two days in the hospital and afterwards both Ziva and she were cleared to go home. Over the child's almost thirteen months of life she has never been sick, only getting a fever after she has her shots. So when Tali is still sick at two a.m. the next morning, unable to keep anything down, her fever continuing to climb and her skin very dry, Tony and Ziva make the decision to take her to the hospital.

Tony now paces nervously in a small triage area, his small family separated from everything happening in the Emergency Room by a thin curtain. Ziva sits on a hospital bed with Tali in her arms. Tali has been stripped down to her diaper and to keep her from getting too cold Tony has placed his jacket around her. Tali is very scared by the beeping of nearby hospital equipment, the occasional shouting from belligerent patients, and screams that are coming from one of the nearby triage units. Tali holds tightly to her mother as Ziva speaks softly to her, trying to calm her down.

"Are you two ok?" Tony asks as he looks down at his wife and daughter, both pale from their bout of sickness. Tali continues to cling to Ziva, her eyes barely visible under her curls as she looks up at Tony.

"She still has a fever," Ziva's voice is tense with worry as she rocks Tali back and forth, gently rubbing Tali's back. Tony bends down in front of Ziva and Tali and looks at them both.

"Ziva, I really wish you'd stayed at home, I cou…."

"Tony I am not staying at home in bed while my baby is sick!" Ziva's eyes flash with anger as she speaks, gently pulling Tali closer to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just that you are still sick yourself, I just don't want both of you…" Tony is once again interrupted by Ziva.

"Tony I do not care if I am not feeling well, I only care that Tali is all right. When she is better I will be better." Ziva kisses Tali's forehead as she speaks to Tali and pulls her closer to her. Tony nods and stands back up but Ziva reaches for his hand, her fingers brushing his arm. "Tony, I am sorry. I know you are only trying to take care of us both but you must realize that you could get very sick; if anyone should have stayed at home it should have been you." Ziva's eyes hold concern for both her husband and daughter as she speaks.

"Ziva, I know I can get sick easily but as long as you and Tali are sick you are the only people that matter!" Tony's tone is quiet but forceful as he speaks, once again kneeling in front of Ziva and Tali.

As they wait for the doctor to come in to examine Tali Tony finds a couple of magazines in a drawer and a slightly torn copy of the book 'Goodnight Moon'. He ignores Ziva's warnings of not getting too close to either of them, and sits down beside her on the bed. Ziva leans her head against his chest as he begins reading the book and Tali turns slightly in her mother's arms so she can see the pictures. Tony has just about finished the book when the doctor pulls back the curtain and enters.

"Well this is nice to see," The doctor smiles sweetly at the family. The doctor introduces herself as Dr. Brooks and then moves to the hospital bed. Tony quickly slides off the bed and stands off to the side, observing as the doctor glances at Tali and Ziva. Tali is immediately aware of the doctor and she quickly buries her face in Ziva's neck, her arms tightening around her mother's neck. "I'm guessing you're one Ms. Talia Dinozzo?" Dr. Brooks questions Tali as she bends down to Tali's level. Tali refuses to look at the doctor, turning her head so her face is against Ziva's neck.

"Tali, look at Mommy," Ziva says softly to Tali, pulling Tali away from her.

"No, no, no!" Tali squeals grabbing for Ziva. Tony is quickly beside Ziva and he gently takes Tali's arms from around Ziva's neck and together they turn the child to face the doctor, Ziva holding her in place.

The doctor begins examining Tali, first listening to her heart then looking into her ears and eyes. As the doctor continues her exam Tali wriggles in Ziva's arms, wanting as far away from the doctor as possible. The doctor carefully forces Tali to open her mouth, the little girl whimpering as the doctor places a tongue depressor in her mouth as she shines a light in her mouth. Tali gags and before the doctor can remove the tongue depressor from her mouth Tali vomits. Tali cries out as she continues to be sick and both Tony and Ziva are rubbing her back, worry gripping them.

"I'll get someone in here to clean this up then we're gonna hook her up to an IV," Dr. Brooks says as she walks over to the wall where a phone is located. Tony and Ziva share a quick look of shock and horror before Ziva turns her attention to the doctor.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is dehydrated so I'm ordering fluids and I'm going to administer medication for the vomiting." The doctor answers the question then picks up the phone. While Dr. Brooks is on the phone Tali immediately curls into her mother's arms, once again resting her head on Ziva's chest.

"Tateleh, I am so sorry you are sick," Ziva whispers to Tali as she kisses her on the top of the head. Tali does not move, instead she continues to lay perfectly still in Ziva's arms, her eyes looking up at Tony.

"Princess, the Doctor is going to give you some medicine and then you'll feel so much better, I promise." Tony speaks softly to Tali as he brushes her curls out of her eyes.

For a few minutes the three are left alone in silence in their little curtained off area. Tony and Ziva try to get some form of a reaction from Tali; asking her questions or trying to get her to smile but Tali continues to stay in the same position in Ziva's arms. She will occasionally look up at Tony, her eyes not as bright as usual. A janitor comes in and cleans up where Tali was sick and both Tony and Ziva thank him, Tali watching him closely to make sure he is not there for her. When he leaves Tali once again continues to stare off at the wall or occasionally glance at Tony. It isn't until a nurse with hippos on her scrubs enters the area that Tali sits up in Ziva's arms.

"Mama," Tali says as she looks up at Ziva.

"I am right here Tateleh," Ziva says as she stands Tali in her lap and pulls her closer to her. Tali wraps her arms around Ziva's neck once again and places her head in the crook of Ziva's neck. Tony holds his hand to Tali and Tali wraps her hand around his finger, taking solace in having her mother and father so near.

"Ok, I'm gonna get this line started & Mrs…Dinozzo," The nurse stalls as she looks down at the chart then continues, "If you'll lie back in the bed with her it'll probably go a lot smoother."

Ziva nods and scoots back in the bed with Tali in her arms. Tali squirms as her mother shifts and she looks at Tony, her eyes pleading with him to rescue her from the nurse. Tony is once again immediately by Tali and Ziva's side and gently takes Tali's hand in his.

"Dada," Tali whines as she holds her arms out for Tony. He sits on the edge of the bed beside of the two and pats Tali's leg.

"Princess the nurse is going to give you some medicine and then you'll feel so much better," Tony says as he places a gentle kiss on Tali's hand. Tali glances over at the nurse that is coming closer and shakes her head.

"Mama," Tali whimpers and looks at Ziva.

"Your Daddy is right, the nurse is going to give you some medicine and you will feel better. I promise that we will both be here the entire time; we are not leaving you Tateleh," Ziva says softly to Tali as she looks her in the eyes. Tali pouts out her bottom lip and it begins to quiver.

"Ziva, I don't think I can watch this," Tony's admission and voice surprise Ziva. She has never seen Tony back down from anything and his voice is laced with tears as he speaks.

"Tony, she will be fine." Ziva smiles at him as she takes his hand and squeezes it gently. Tony nods and wraps his arm around Ziva, pulling Tali and she closer to him.

The nurse carries over a tray containing the materials she will need. She places the bag of fluids on the IV pole and feeds the tubing through the little machine, punching in the amount to be given per minute. She then turns to the bed where Tali has all but covered herself with Ziva's loose locks.

"Mrs. Dinozzo if you could hold her facing me please, and Mr. Dinozzo if you'll hold her body while your wife holds her arm," The nurse instructs the two. As Ziva turns her to face the nurse Tali begins whining again, trying her hardest to turn back to her mother but Tony and Ziva hold tightly to her, careful not to hurt her. Ziva takes Tali's arm and straightens it out, holding it out for the nurse as Tony wraps his hands around Tali's stomach, making sure she is as still as possible.

"Ok Tali, this is gonna hurt a little but it'll all over in just a few minutes and then you can sit here with your Mommy and Daddy while you get your medicine," The nurse says sweetly to Tali as she begins opening an alcohol pad.

Tony and Ziva hold their breath, hating every second of what is happening to their daughter. Tali struggles against her parents as the nurse takes her arm, tying a tourniquet above her elbow and pressing on her arm in search for a vein. The nurse then wipes Tali's arm gently with the alcohol swab and turns to get the IV catheter. Tali immediately begins screaming at the sight of what is in the nurse's hand, trying her hardest to get out of her parents' grips.

"Sorry sweetie," The nurse says as she sticks the needle into Tali's arm. For a moment Tali does not move or breathe but it is a very short lived moment as she bursts into tears, a loud, high pitched scream coming from her throat. Tony and Ziva share a look of shock and both can feel tears stinging their eyes as they watch their child scream in pain. Both try to console her as the nurse continues to work to insert the IV and get the fluids started but Tali doubles over, her head almost touching her legs and she sobs quietly.

"I am so sorry Tateleh," Ziva says quietly to Tali, a tear sliding down her cheek and onto Tali's head. Tali does not move as the nurse wraps her arm with gauze so she will not mess with it. Instead Tali remains doubled over, her tears falling on Ziva's leg.

"Now Mrs. Dinozzo just lean back and she'll probably fall asleep; the medicine for nausea usually makes them drowsy." The nurse smiles sweetly at the small family and heads out of the little room.

Ziva takes the nurse's advice and lies back, continuing to comfort Tali. Tony moves slightly so he is now lying beside Ziva, his arm under her head and once again they begin talking to Tali. Tali turns to face Ziva and buries her head in Ziva's chest. She stops crying finally and as Ziva hums quietly, running her fingers through Tali's curls and Tony rubs Tali's back gently, Tali slips off to sleep. Tony and Ziva lay there quietly watching as their daughter sleeps peacefully, her poor little arm wrapped in gauze as the fluids continue to run through the IV. The noises of the hospital finally lull both Tony and Ziva into a light sleep and when the nurse comes back to check on Tali she cannot help but smile at the family as the sleep, the usual noises from triage units replaced by the occasional snore from one of the three. The nurse checks the IV line then heads back to the rest of the hospital where other people are not as happy and lucky as this family.


	18. A Look

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks again for the reviews I really do appreciate them and I am so glad to know that y'all are kinda liking the lil' munchkin.**

**LunaZola: OMG, you poor thing, I hate that you had to go through that and your poor mom. Hope all is well now. I manage to update so frequently because my little inspiration is here pretty much daily so I actually get tons of ideas from him and I get to type them up while ignoring boring things in class. (Yes, I'm terrible!) With that said though there are probably going to be times that updates aren't as consistent.**

**Rosalie Duquesne****: I don't think I'll be separating you from Tali anytime soon, I just wanted to see if people were willing to stick with this thing or not.**

**Zats: There is no way I could ever have a child die in one of my stories. There might a child that is part of a case or something but I could never actually delve into the character and then kill it. That was just a chapter of the painful part of being a parent/care giver.**

**GibbslovesJenny: I have been trying to think of a way to incorporate Jimmy and I think I might have to do a chapter with him in the next few days but I'm going to do a bit of a study into the character of Jimmy first, I don't want this totally to be OOC.**

**Everyone Else: Thank you all for the reviews and comments. It is definitely hard to watch a child you care about get an IV I couldn't imagine my own getting one. **

**This chapter was not supposed to turn out the way it did and in all honesty I don't know if you'll understand why it turned out the way it did or not. At first I thought about just scrapping it but I could actually kind of see this. Hopefully you'll understand when you read it. This will also probably be the last update for a few days because once again a nice busy weekend of children and tons of homework. And sorry for this incredibly long Author's note.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything but Tali, oh yeah, and Dr. Brooks from the last chapter.**

Tony isn't sure if four a.m. constitutes as really late or really early. Sure he used to stay up until all hours of the morning, drinking, picking up women that sometimes were far too young for him and then taking them back to his apartment. Now though, as he stands in the doorway of his bedroom, he has never been more thankful for those late nights to be nothing more than distant memories. Tony sighs contentedly and leans against the door frame, smiling as he watches Ziva and Tali. Both are in the bed, sheets wrapped around them and Tali is lying on top of Ziva. Her curls have grown so much that they now completely covers her face and Ziva's loose locks are spread across the pillow. Tali's hand is entwined in a strand of Ziva's hair and both snore as they get the sleep they both need so desperately. Tali's little arm has been wrapped with gauze where the IV had been and she rests her head on it. Ziva's arms are wrapped around Tali protectively and even in sleep Ziva's intense protection for their daughter is apparent.

Tony stands from the door way and walks into the living room. He picks up the coats that were thrown on the sofa when they had arrived home and hangs them up. He then picks up the few toys Tali had played with earlier and puts them away. He has just taken a sippy cup of untouched pedialyte to the kitchen when there is a gentle knock on the door. For a moment he is slightly confused but when the knocking continues he quickly makes his way to the door, not wanting the noise to wake up Ziva and Tali. Opening the door he is surprised to see Gibbs standing on the other side, a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

"Hey Boss, uh we got a case?" Tony is a little confused at seeing Gibbs at his apartment door at such an odd hour.

"No, I got your message about taking Tali to the hospital. I went by but she'd already been discharged so I figured you'd be at home. Thought I'd bring you some coffee to help you get through the day," Gibbs offers Tony a knowing half smile and hands Tony the coffee.

"Thanks Boss, come on in." Tony takes the coffee and moves aside for Gibbs to enter. Gibbs walks in and turns to Tony.

"How are they?" Gibbs sits down in the chair he had sat in on Tali's birthday and Tony sits on the sofa.

"Ziva hasn't been sick since about five yesterday, she's just tired but Tali was dehydrated and had to have fluids. The doctor also gave her something for the vomiting and she didn't do too well with getting an IV. Ziva and she both cried; I almost did." Tony's admission surprises Gibbs not because of Tony nearly crying but because his Senior Field Agent has never been one to discuss his emotions. Tony takes a sip of his coffee, waiting for Gibbs to say something.

"Watching your child sick and in pain is one of the hardest things you'll ever have to go through." Gibbs speaks quietly not wanting to disturb Ziva or Tali but also because he can't help but think of the times Kelly had been sick. Tony nods at Gibbs' words and leans back against the sofa, feeling just how tired he is for the first time. "I want you and Ziva to stay home until Monday. There are no cases right now; McGee and I are only doing paperwork anyway."

"Thank you," Tony smiles appreciatively and Gibbs nods. The men sit in the living room quietly, occasionally taking a sip of coffee, neither sure what to say. Tony is the first to break the silence, "Will it ever get easier?"

"Watching Tali sick and in pain? No, it'll never get easier and if it does you're not being the type of Dad Tali needs." Tony nods at Gibbs' words.

"I just never thought that it'd be so hard watching her sick. I mean yeah, of course I hate watching her get shots or get hurt, but this was different. She was practically begging me and Ziva not to let the nurse near her, and then she looks like she's running from the big boulder in Indiana Jones when we hold her down. I don't think I've ever felt so bad for another person in all my life." Tony lets out a heavy sigh as he looks down at his coffee cup. "When we rescued Ziva from Somalia I saw how malnourished she was and the bruises and scars on her and I felt terrible because if we had been there sooner she wouldn't have suffered as much, and tonight in the hospital when Tali looked up at me, it was with the same look Ziva had." Tony's face is stoic as he speaks.  
"Tony, you were doing this to help Tali; think about how sick she could've gotten if she hadn't had the fluids. You're thinking about Ziva and Somalia because this is one of the only times you've seen her scared since then instead of being your 'crazy ninja chick'." Gibbs rolls his eyes at the nickname he has so often heard Tony use for Ziva. "And Tali has a hold on you because she is your little girl and she'll learn to use that to her advantage more as she gets older. You're a good Dad Dinozzo and sometimes that means watching and causing your child pain." Gibbs stands up and places his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looks up at him, momentarily shocked by Gibbs' words and the gesture.

"Thanks Boss." Tony smiles slightly at Gibbs but immediately winces as he feels a pop to the back of his head. "Now get to bed; just because Tali's been sick doesn't mean she's gonna spend two whole days in bed, even if Ziva does swear she's all Dinozzo."

"Right Boss!" Tony stands and walks Gibbs to the door. "Thanks again Boss for worrying about Tali and everything else."

"Tali's my granddaughter, of course I worry about her. Now go to bed!" Gibbs says as he heads down the hallway.

Tony thanks him again then closes the door, locking it behind him. He then heads into the bedroom where Tali and Ziva have moved. Tali is now lying beside Ziva on the bed, her head resting on Ziva's arm as Ziva lays on her side. Ziva's other arm is protectively wrapped around Tali and Tony can't help but smile at the two of them. He is pulling back the cover on his side of the bed when Ziva startles him.

"What did Gibbs want?" Ziva asks the question as her eyes remain closed, her voice low so she won't wake Tali. Tony shakes his head at Ziva and sits down on the bed.

"He wanted to check on Tali and tell us to stay home until Monday. How long have you been awake?" Tony lies down in bed, rolling over onto his side so he is facing Ziva and Tali.

"Since she smacked me in the face with her arm of gauze." Ziva answers as she smiles at Tali, her eyes finally opening. Tony chuckles and brushes a curl out of Tali's face, his finger tracing her jaw line. "What are you thinking about?" Ziva looks pensively at Tony, the darkness in the room not concealing the look on his face. Tony sighs and rolls onto his back, preferring to look at the ceiling instead of Ziva. "Tony?" Ziva asks again, her concern growing.

"Tonight at the hospital, I felt so bad for holding her down." Tony continues to look at the ceiling, not wanting to finish what he is thinking.

"As did I but it was necessary Tony; she needed the IV." Ziva places her lips to Tali's forehead, showing the child affection but also checking to make sure she does not have a fever. Ziva continues to keep her eyes on Tony, feeling that there is something more he wants to say.

"Ziva, she looked just like you when she looked at me."

"Tony, while we disagree over whose personality she has inherited we can both agree that she inherited most of my looks." Ziva laughs slightly at Tony but stops when Tony does not join her. "What is the matter?"

"The look in her eyes, it was the same look you had in Somalia." Tony answers the question in a quick, quiet manner. "I've never wanted to see that look from you since then and I never wanted to see that look from Tali."

"Tony," Ziva gently takes Tony hand in hers. "Tali was sick and scared, it was completely normal for her to look at you to 'rescue' her from the situation. She was not in danger, she was only scared. And I am here beside you with Tali, we are all fine. Somalia is in the past and we are now here, together with our daughter." Ziva brings Tony's hand to her lips and kisses his knuckles, resting their hands on top of Tali's rising and falling chest. Tony turns onto his side again, this time smiling at Ziva and Tali.

"I know, I guess it's just where it's so late it just reminded me of that but you're right; we're here and together, that's all that matters!" Tony leans over Tali and kisses Ziva. He then snuggles closely to his two girls, placing another kiss on each of their foreheads. "I love you both!"

"And we love you!" Ziva yawns and closes her eyes, both of their hands resting on Tali's chest as sleep beckons them.


	19. Pinch

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, glad you're enjoying. This is a busy week so this will probably be the only update, sorry. I am glad that y'all understood Tony's think about the 'look'. Also, this chapter is just Tali fluff. I'm not too happy with how it ended up but hopefully you'll enjoy; let me know what you think.**

**Cpenuela: Um, I am not sure about Jeanne, I have a thought about how I could do that I'm just not entirely sure if I'm up to that challenge but thank you for the suggestion.**

**NCIS7BEXX: Sorry for the confusion with the title of the chapter. I did change it because you're right, it didn't go. I'm not good with titles.**

**EVERYONE ELSE: Thanks tons for the reviews :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own anything, just Tali.**

Abby dances through the bullpen, a large green hat on her head and Tali on her hip, a smaller, matching hat on the little girl's head. Abby stops at McGee's desk and stands with one hand on the edge of the desk waiting for McGee to look up at her. McGee slowly looks up from his computer, a look of amusement on his face as he looks at Abby and Tali's matching hats, both smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you guys doing?" McGee asks warily. Abby looks at Tali and the little girl smiles back at her.

"Well, today is March seventeenth and you aren't wearing green," Abby slowly begins to walk around his desk to where she is standing in front of him. "So what do you think that means?" Abby smiles mischievously at McGee. He begins shaking his head and pushes himself away from his desk and Abby.

"Abby, you don't want to pinch me in front of her; what if she picks up that habit? Do you really think Tony and Ziva will appreciate that?" McGee asks as he holds his hands up in front of him to ward off Abby. Abby looks at Tali for a moment, the little girl continuing to smile at her silly Aunt, then looks back at McGee.

"I think Tony would understand," Abby nods as a devious smirk spreads across her face. McGee backs his chair further away from Abby as she continues to close in on him.

"What would I understand?" Tony startles both Abby and McGee as he walks into the bullpen, dropping his backpack at his desk.

"Dada," Tali smiles at Tony and reaches out for him. Tony smiles at Tali and takes her from Abby, kissing her on the cheek before resting his eyes on her hat.

"Well hello there me wee leprechaun, where is me Tali?" Tony asks Tali in a bad mock Irish accent. Tali giggles at her father and he kisses her on the cheek again. "Now what will I understand? McGee, you haven't put Tali in your next book have you?" Tony's eyes immediately shoot to McGee as he remembers their earlier conversation about Tali's name.

"No!" McGee answers in an annoyed voice. "Abby is trying to pinch me and I said that Tali might start pinching if she sees Abby pinching!" McGee narrows his eyes at Abby in a warning manner.

"But I think you would totally understand. I mean after all it is St. Patrick's Day and he doesn't have on a stitch of green." Abby smiles at McGee as she explains the situation to Tony.

"Well…" Tony says, intentionally dragging out his decision.

"C'mon guys, St. Patrick's Day isn't a holiday, it's just a reason to torment people that forget to wear green. Besides, Gibbs isn't wearing green and no one is pinching him." McGee argues, trying to fend off his teammates. Tony and Abby share a look of consideration then both turn back to McGee.

"No one is gonna pinch Gibbs McGee, he's Gibbs. You on the other hand though are the perfect person to pinch. C'mon Timmy, you know I won't pinch too hard." Abby moves closer to McGee, speaking in her sweetest tone.

Tony stands between his and McGee's desk with a look of amusement on his face as he watches Abby near McGee. McGee continues to put distance between himself and Abby but unfortunately is stopped as his chair bumps into the filing cabinet behind his desk. Abby leans down and is just about to pinch McGee when Tali starts yelling.

"No, no, no! NO inch!" Tali shakes her head furiously and wags her finger in the air at Abby. Tony, McGee and Abby all look at her, all three of them very surprised by her reaction.

"Tali I'm not gonna hurt McGee, I'm just gonna give him a little pinch because he didn't wear green," Abby explains to Tali as she walks back to her.

"No inch," Tali shakes her head as she speaks.

"Thank you Tali," McGee smiles happily at the child and stands up, his hands held out to her. Tali smiles at her uncle and goes to him. "See, the one-year-old is nicer than you two!" McGee smirks at Tony and Abby and both roll their eyes. McGee continues to smile and opens his desk drawer, digging inside until finds a pack of fruit snacks and presents them to Tali. "That's for being so nice!" Tali smiles at McGee and waits as he opens the fruit snacks then gently takes one.

"Tali, you're supposed to be mean to Uncle McGee," Tony whines as he sits down at his desk.

"Well not mean but you're supposed to let us be mean to him. Not that we're mean to him it's just that we like to have fun at his expense, but he usua…" Abby continues to ramble as Tony turns on his computer and McGee sits Tali on the edge of his desk, the little girl perching happily on the edge as she eats fruit snacks. "I do think it's good though that your parents have taught you not to pinch though," Abby concludes her ramble as she looks down at Tali, the little girl's brow furrowed as she chews on a fruit chew.

"Did she try to pinch again?" Ziva's voice startles all of them as she walks down the steps from the Director's office, Gibbs following behind her. She startles all four of them and they turn to face her.

"When has she been pinching?" Tony asks, very surprised that his little girl, his Tali, would do something like that and without his knowledge. Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony as she sits at her desk but smiles as she sees the hat on Tali's head.

"She tried to pinch me this morning when I would not give her my brush; Leah said a little girl at the park tried to pinch her yesterday. I think she is beginning to pick down bad habits." Ziva shakes her head at the thought as she watches Tali, smiling at her from McGee's desk.

"Pick UP, she's picking UP bad habits," Tony corrects Ziva and she narrows her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me she tried to pinch you?"

"She only pinched one time and I told her no," Ziva answers as she opens the file and begins going through the papers.

"Well from the way she acted you told her 'no, no, no, no pinch'," Abby smirks, mimicking Tali. Tali laughs at Abby and Gibbs shakes his head as he takes a seat at his desk.

"I did not; I simply told her no pinching." Ziva says as she shakes her head at her daughter. Tali looks over at Ziva and smiles at her.

"No inch!" Tali shakes her head as she speaks, smiling happily at her mother.

"Very good Tateleh," Ziva smiles at her daughter.

The team falls into a rather quiet routine as Gibbs looks over reports and Tony and Ziva fill out paper work. Abby stands by McGee's desk as they talk about the new computer program that NCIS might be getting and Tali sits on McGee's desk until she finishes her fruit snacks.

"Owwn," Tali says to McGee as she holds her arms out to him. McGee smiles at her and carefully places her in the floor then turns back to his computer. Tali glances over at her father who is looking at a piece of paper and she then glances over at Ziva who is staring at the computer screen. Tali then glances up at Abby and walks over to her. "Abba," Tali says as she grabs Abby's hand.

"What giga-byte?" Abby asks smiling as she takes Tali's hand. Tali smiles at Abby and Abby allows Tali to lead her away from McGee's desk.

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee all watch as Tali leads Abby to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looks up at Abby and she shrugs, unsure of what the child is doing. Tali then lets go of Abby's hand and walks to stand beside of Gibbs. Gibbs smiles at Tali and picks her up, sitting her on his lap. Tali however is not content and turns around to where she is facing Gibbs.

"What are you doing Tali?" Gibbs asked her, slightly amused by the little girl.

Tali smiles at Gibbs then, before anyone can say anything, she reaches over and gently pinches Gibbs' hand. For a moment everyone is silent, too stunned to say a word. Tony and Ziva are immediately apologizing to Gibbs and scolding Tali and Abby is laughing, McGee still too shocked to do anything. Gibbs holds his hand up to stop his team and they all fall silent.

"I know I'm not wearing green but you could've pretended not to notice like your parents or like your Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby," Gibbs smiles down at the little girl and Tali smiles up at Gibbs then kisses him on the cheek. Gibbs pats her back and kisses her on the cheek then turns her around in his lap so she is facing the desk. Ziva, Tony, Abby and McGee all exchange surprised looks then laugh. Ziva is the first to regain her composure and looks at Tali.

"Tali," She begins, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"No inch!" Tali shakes her head as she speaks then smiles at her mother. The team once again laughs at the small child then continues their work.

Tali settles in Gibbs' lap, happily playing with her head hat that she has taken off. Abby heads back down to the lab and McGee turns his attention back to his computer. Tony and Ziva turn their attention back to their work and occasionally glance over at Tali. The two then glance at one another and smirk, well aware of the fact that only their daughter could get away with pinching Gibbs.


	20. Immy

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. I'm glad y'all liked the little St. Patrick's Day chapter. I just want to point something out before I go on with this story; Tali's age is not set in stone and neither is the time line. Even though she was referred to as being 'one' in the last chapter that does not mean that McGee (or I) was taking the actual months into consideration. I know this sounds weird but in the upcoming chapters Tali is going to be aged a bit, not a lot but a bit. I'll gladly take any suggestions/thoughts on this. Thanks again everyone. Also, I hope I kept Jimmy as in character as possible, he's hard to write for.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own Tali and just Tali, not NCIS or any of the characters.**

A routine delivery to Gibbs was not supposed to land Jimmy with the job of babysitting the Senior Field Agent's and ex-Mossad assassin's child, but as he stands in the middle of the bullpen that is exactly what he is doing. The rarely seen autopsy assistant stands by Gibbs' desk, watching as Tali tries to flatten herself against her mother's desk. Tali has tears streaming down her face as she cries for her mother, pointing to the elevator where Ziva, along with the rest of the team, has just boarded. Receiving a rather annoyed look from a woman walking to the copier Jimmy sighs and walks over Tali. She immediately begins backing further away from him.

"MAMA, DADA!" Tali screams, her eyes looking around frantically. Jimmy kneels in front of Tali and holds his hands out for her.

"Tali, your Mommy and Daddy had to go out on a case; they'll be back soon, I promise." Jimmy speaks in a soft tone, trying to calm the child. Jimmy reaches out to wipe Tali's cheek but she slaps his hand away, a rather hard slap for such a small child. Jimmy pulls back his stinging hand and he can't help but be slightly surprised by the little girl. "Tali, I promise I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to wipe your face. Do you want to play with some toys?" Jimmy asks, his eyes remaining on Tali as he walks over to the diaper bag that has been thrown on Tony's desk. Tali's eyes settle on Jimmy, watching every move he makes.

"MINE!" Tali screams as Jimmy reaches for the diaper bag.

Jimmy jumps, startled by the shrill scream that has just escaped the little girl's mouth. He manages to knock the diaper bag off the desk, sending it toppling into the floor. The bag is unzipped and items fall all over the floor as it lands upside down. Jimmy swears under his breath and immediately is on his hands and knees picking up diapers, extra clothes and toys, placing them back in the diaper bag. He begins to stand back up but does not realize how close he is to Tony's desk and hits his head. He lets out a yelp of pain and places his hand to his head, trying to soothe the pain. Jimmy is so caught up in the pain of his head colliding with the desk he is rather shocked when he hears a giggle. Turning around he half expects to see a smirking Tony and Ziva but instead Tali, still standing by her mother's desk, is laughing in all too familiar Tony like manner with her hand covering her mouth in all too familiar Ziva manner. Jimmy groans, of course he would be left with the charge that has the combined meanness of a serial prankster and ex-assassin.

"That hurt Tali, it isn't nice to laugh at people when they get hurt," Jimmy says to the little girl, placing the diaper bag back on Tony's desk. A mischievous grin plays at the corners of Tali's mouth as her brow furrows, trying to figure out the man that often accompanies her Grandpa Ducky.

"Boo-boo?" Tali asks, pointing to Jimmy's head.

Jimmy nods and walks over to Tali, surprised when she does not back away from him. He kneels in front of her again so he is closer to her eye level and he is surprised when she walks over to him. Her hands are immediately pulling his face closer to her and for a moment he is afraid of what the child is about to do to him. However he is pleasantly surprised when Tali runs her hands through his hair and gives his head a gentle kiss. For a moment he isn't sure if he's imaging the whole thing or not because Jimmy is almost positive that neither Tony nor Ziva could be this gentle and that there is absolutely no way that a child, a combination of the two, could be so sweet. Jimmy looks back up at Tali and is surprised to find her smiling down at him.

"Thank you Tali, you made my 'boo-boo' feel better." Jimmy returns the smile and Tali lets a small 'hmm' noise escape her throat. It reminds Jimmy of the little noise Ziva makes sometimes when she is trying not to be amused by something Tony is doing or saying. "Tali, you are a lot like your Mommy," Jimmy says.

"Dada," Tali says and nods, her eyes growing with a look of amusement.

"Yes, and like your Daddy. Your Mommy usually doesn't laugh at people when they get hurt, unless they deserve it." Jimmy shudders as he remembers all the times he has seen Tony and Ziva team up on someone and he can't help but be thankful that he has only occasionally felt the wrath of either Tony or Ziva.

"Pay," Tali says as she points to her diaper bag.

Jimmy nods and holds his hands out to Tali. She sticks her arms up to him and he picks her up, carrying her over to the diaper bag. Tali immediately begins digging in the diaper bag, quickly deciding which toys are worth her time and which ones are not. Jimmy watches in amazement as the little girl quickly gathers a toy he always sees her with, the one Tony describes as a microphone, the pink hippo from Abby and a soft doll. Both are so caught up in Tali's process of elimination in toys that neither sees Abby enter the bullpen.

"Hey guys," Abby's chipper voice startles both of them and they turn to look at her, Tali's face erupting in a large smile.

"Abba!" Tali squeals and reaches out for her.

"Tali!" Abby imitates the little girl and takes her from Jimmy. Jimmy watches as Tali shows Abby the three toys that she's decided upon and Abby nods, her face glowing as she talks to the little girl. "Palmer, Tony just called me and asked me to come get her so you can get back to your work. He said thanks for watching her." Abby smiles at Palmer then turns back to Tali.

"No problem; she's a good kid." Jimmy smiles at Tali and begins heading to the elevator.

"Bye Immy!" Tali calls and Jimmy smiles, turning around and waving to Tali as Abby gathers her belongings.

Once inside the elevator Jimmy can't help but smile as he thinks about the little girl and how much she is like her parents. Even though she does look like Ziva and has some of her mannerisms, Jimmy pretty much knows why Tali is known as 'little Dinozzo'. It isn't just because she is actually the smallest Dinozzo but because she is so much like Tony. However Jimmy must admit that the sweet little girl he just spent a few minutes with is nowhere near as frightening as he would have thought a child produced by Tony and Ziva would be. She even called him Immy and this makes Jimmy smile even more.


	21. Interruption

**Author's Note: Once again thank you all so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and love reading what y'all are thinking. This chapter I'm gonna warn you, even though I personally do not think it is 'racy' some make find it too much. Honestly, there's not much (at least I don't think) so read at your own risk and I apologize if I offend or anything, honestly it's not my intention. Also, the weather is getting warm here and I find a lot of my time being spent outside with my muse & other munchkins so updates will probably be rather sporadic at best.**

**Betherzz: I actually did not even think about Tali being able to use the 'y' sound, I'm just so used to writing her as saying 'Abba' and I wasn't aware that was Dad in Hebrew LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, DON'T OWN NCIS!**

The sheets are sweaty and twisted around Tony and Ziva, both breathing heavily. Ziva rolls off of Tony, curling up beside him and resting her head on his chest. He snakes his arm around her as she traces lazy circles in his chest hair.

"And I thought sex was the first thing to go in a marriage," Tony chuckles, sighing contentedly.

"Not everyone is as 'dedicated' as we are," Ziva says as she smiles wickedly at Tony.

Tony smirks at Ziva and she smiles, giving him a questioning quirk of the brow. Tony gives her a cheeky grin then quickly rolls over, pinning her beneath him. Ziva can't help but laugh slightly at Tony but he stops her, capturing her mouth with his. Tony deepens the kiss, catching Ziva pleasantly off guard. Tony uses this to his advantage and pins Ziva's arms above her head.

Both are so involved in one another they do not realize the door to their room opening slightly and Tali, carrying her hippo, walking into the bedroom. Tali rubs her eyes with one hand as she walks over to her parent's bed. She stands by the bed for a moment, waiting for her parents to notice her. Becoming annoyed with her parents and waiting on them Tali lets out an annoyed sigh, both Tony and Ziva freeze and slowly turn to face Tali.

"Tateleh, wh…how did you get in here?" Ziva asks as she pushes Tony off of her and wraps the sheet tightly around her bare body. Tony is too horrified to say much of anything, mumbling incoherently as he sits up in bed, making sure he is properly covered with the sheet, trying his best to pull some of it from Ziva's death grip.

"Mama," Tali whines as she holds her arms out to Ziva. Ziva, making sure the sheet does not slip, bends down and picks Tali up, placing her in her lap.

"Tali, did you climb out of your crib?" Ziva asks her daughter, looking her in the eye. Tali does not respond, instead she rests her head against Ziva's chest and closes her eyes. Ziva looks down, slightly shocked at Tali then glances over at Tony. He also is very shocked by their daughter.

"Hey Princess, whatcha doing in here?" Tony asks as he gently touches Tali's arm. Tali turns around and smiles sleepily at Tony then returns her head to Ziva's chest. Tony and Ziva give each other questioning looks then turn their attention back to Tali.

"Do you want Mommy to hold you until you go to sleep?" Ziva asks Tali, resting her chin on Tali's head. Tali nods as she yawns and Ziva can't help but smile at her.

The three of them sit quietly on the bed as Ziva hums softly to Tali, rocking her gently back and forth. Tony can't keep the smile off his face as he watches the sweet moment between mother and daughter. Ziva glances over at Tony and shoots him another questioning look when she sees the smile on his lips. Tony does not try to explain, instead leans over and gives her a kiss then gets out of bed, grabbing a pair of discarded shorts from the floor. Ziva's eyes do not leave him as he puts on the shorts and when he turns to look at her he is surprised to catch her watching him, a wicked glint in her eyes. Tony chuckles slightly to himself and walks over to her side of the bed, looking down at Tali who has fallen back to sleep.

"Here, I'll take her back to her crib." Tony carefully takes Tali out of Ziva's arms, making sure he does not disturb her. Tali rests her head on Tony's shoulder and lets out a slight sigh in her sleep then settles.

"We are going to have to fix her crib," Ziva says as she wraps a robe around herself.

"Where are you going?" Tony asks, disappointed that Ziva is now out of bed and clothed.

"I am going to the bathroom; do you have a problem with that?" Ziva asks with a raise of her eye brows.

"Don't be long," Tony says as he walks out of the bedroom and to the nursery, Tali still sound asleep.

Having made sure that Tali is sleeping soundly, her hippo beside her and her quilt tucked around her, Tony heads back into the bedroom. He is pleasantly surprised when he sees Ziva lying in the middle of the bed, her robe slung to the foot of the bed. Tony lets a pleased moan escape his throat and Ziva smirks at him.

"See something you like Tony?" Ziva asks coyly.

"Oh no, I see something I love." Tony practically runs over to the bed, his shorts discarded on the floor.

They waste no time as they begin kissing, neither wanting another interruption. Their bodies are immediately entwined, each kiss and touch filled with more need and want. They are both so caught in the moment they once again do not hear the tiny feet hit the floor, patter across the hall or enter the bedroom. This time Tali does not wait to make her presence known, instead she walks over to Tony's side of the bed and once again lets out an annoyed sigh.  
"Dada!" Tony and Ziva both bounce, startled by their daughter and Tony can't help but let out a frustrated groan.

"C'mere Princess," Tony says as both Ziva and he sit up in bed, once again tucking the sheet around themselves.

"No," Tali shakes her head and points to the nursery. Tony, thoroughly in shock of his daughter and her tendency to interrupt, dramatically flops back against the pillows. Ziva rolls her eyes at her husband, only slightly amused by his theatrics.

"Tateleh, we will put you back to bed," Ziva says as she grabs her robe, wrapping it around herself. Tali walks over to Ziva's side of the bed and sticks her arms up to Ziva. Ziva smiles at Tali and picks her up, placing a kiss to her temple. "Tony, get up; you are going to fix her crib tonight so she does not get hurt climbing out of it." This is not a suggestion but an order and Tony, grumbling, grabs his shorts once again that night.

"Do you expect her to interrupt us again tonight?" He asks completely horrified by the thought. Ziva turns to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"Continue whining and she will not have anything to interrupt!" Ziva turns back around and heads into the nursery.

Once in the nursery Ziva, curious as to how Tali is escaping her crib, places Tali in it. Tony and she stand in the middle of the nursery, watching as Tali glances at them. At first Tali narrows her eyes, unhappy to be placed back in the crib as her parents stare at her. She then, letting yet another heavy sigh of annoyance escape her, stands up in the crib. Gripping the bars tightly she begins jumping slightly in the crib, bouncing up just enough that she can maneuver her chest and stomach onto the rail. Tony's jaw has dropped as he watches and Ziva, while slightly worried, cannot keep the amused expression off her face. Huffing Tali swings her leg over the rail, her other leg wrapping around the railing of the crib until she places her foot on the edge of the mattress between the bars. She then brings her other leg over the railing, her right hand clutching tightly to the top of the railing, she grabs one of the side bars of her crib with her left hand. She finally lets go of the top of the railing and grabs another side bar with her right hand. She then takes her right foot off the mattress, slowly lowering herself down until she feels the bottom crib rail. She places both feet on it then leaps from the railing, landing on her feet. She looks up at her parents and smile proudly.

"Oh My God," Tony mutters, completely shocked by his daughter. Ziva bites her bottom lip, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Tateleh, that is not safe; you could get hurt." Ziva kneels down in front of Tali as she speaks to her.

"Mama up!" Tali sighs exasperatedly, lying her head on Ziva's knee. Ziva lets out a slight chuckle, shaking her head at her daughter's persistence then picks her up.

Ziva settles in the rocking chair with Tali in her lap, humming to her once again. Tali rests her head on Ziva's shoulder, her fingers running through Ziva's hair as her eyes grow heavy. Tony immediately heads to retrieve a screwdriver and returns a moment later. Ziva watches in amazement as her usually 'handy-man challenged' husband manages to remove the side railing of the crib and lower the mattress without once harming himself or swearing. Tony then places the railing in Tali's closet where it will more than likely stay until one of them remembers it at a much later date.

Standing from the rocking chair Ziva walks over to the crib-now-converted-to-toddler bed and carefully lays Tali in it. Tali sighs in her sleep, hugging her hippo closer to her and snuggles down into the bed. Ziva smiles at her and covers her up, tucking a ringlet behind her ear and giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Laila Tov Tateleh," Ziva whispers to Tali then stands up straight.

Ziva is slightly surprised when Tony snakes his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Both stand there a moment watching as their little girl, their baby, for the first time sleeps in a bed that is not a crib. For a moment neither speak, unsure of the feeling that has washed over them but as they continue to watch Tali's chest rise and fall as she takes even breathes, several curls falling in her face, they realize that this is just another way to mark that their baby is no longer a baby.

"Weird huh?" Tony whispers against Ziva's neck. Ziva nods and takes one more look at Tali before she takes Tony by the hand and begins walking to the door.

"Let's go before our little interruption wakes up." Ziva gives Tony a quick kiss then leads him to the bedroom.


	22. Wedding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so glad that the last chapter was not too descriptive. Thank you guys once again for the lovely reviews. **

**Betherzz: You are def lucky, especially with three kids LOL!**

**LunaZola: You're right, most children Tali's age do not care but the parents def do and besides, I like embarrassed Tony.**

**Pia: I wish that was just a 'super ninja' way of actually getting out of the crib, that is actually how one of the girls got out of her crib, scared me to death.**

**DISCLAIMER: I lay claim to Tali, not NCIS.**

It was so easy to come up with excuses not to go and even easier to lie, but when Tali had been asked to be the flower girl there was no way that Tony nor Ziva could say no. Attending the wedding of the babysitter is not the way that either of them would choose to spend their day but as Tali begins walking down the aisle of the church neither would be anywhere else.

Tali is dressed in a white, short sleeved flower girl's dress with a pale yellow sash, a pair of white, low heeled dress shoes on her feet, and her messy curls pinned back with a curl hanging down on each side of her face. In her hand she holds a small white basket in the shape of a heart, a trail of pale yellow rose petals behind her. Tali takes slow, small steps as she continues down the aisle, stopping every step to throw a handful of petals. She proves to both her father and mother that Leah was right in her assessment of Tali being able to perform this task, both slightly weary at first. Both had immediately changed their tunes the night before at the wedding rehearsal when Tali had listened intently to everything that was being told to her, then had marched down the aisle as directed, sprinkling petals from side to side. Now as Tony and Ziva sit on the bride's side, both donning the clothes they save for weddings, neither can keep the proud smile off their faces.

Tali finishes her march down the aisle and for a moment she seems slightly confused, glancing quickly back at her parents as they sit three rows from the front. Tony motions for her to walk around the pews but one of the women in the front pew that Ziva thinks is Leah's mother, holds her hands out to Tali. Tali shoots her parents a questioning look, unsure whether to trust the lady or not, and when she sees them both nodding she walks to the lady. The woman smiles sweetly at her as she picks her up then turns around in the pew, the couple behind her leaning in opposite directions as the lady hands Tali to Tony. Ziva mouths a 'thank you' to the woman and to the couple in front of them then turns her attention to Tali who is proudly sitting in Tony's lap.

"Good job Princess," Tony whispers to Tali as he presses a kiss against the back of her head. Tali turns in Tony's arms and smiles at him then turns her back around.

"You did wonderfully Tateleh!" Ziva smiles at Tali as she pats her arm and Tali gives Ziva one of her best 'Tony' smiles. Ziva chuckles slightly to herself, once again reminded that even when Tali is a flower girl she is still all Dinozzo, no matter what Tony says.

The Bridesmaids are the next ones down the aisle, both women looking very nice in yellow dresses that match the sash of Tali's dress and their hair done in the same manner as Tali's. Tony and Ziva watch as the women pass, both remembering once again why they try to get out of weddings as they share knowing glances. The wedding march begins and the guests stand, Leah, on the arm of her father, making her way down the aisle. She looks beautiful in her dress and when she nears the altar she turns and smiles at Tali.

"Hey E-uh!" Tali smiles at her from Tony's arms.

"Hey Tali," Leah whispers back and Tony and Ziva can't help but laugh slightly at their daughter.

As the ceremony begins Tony and Ziva settle back in their seats, Tali still perched on Tony's lap. Everyone listens intently as the groom begins saying his vows, vows he has written himself. Tony shoots Ziva a sideways smile, remembering how she had refused to let him write his own vows. Ziva tries to keep the smile off of her face but can't help smiling at her husband. The two then turn their attention back to the couple getting married but Tony's attention isn't kept for long by the ceremony, Tali chomping away on something getting his attention. Tony turns Tali around in his lap so she is facing him, and is shocked to see her stuffing rose petals in her mouth. Tali smiles at the look on Tony's face, making it possible for him to see the chewed up petals that are already in her mouth.

"Ziva," Tony whispers urgently. Ziva turns to face Tony, slightly annoyed at him but immediately grows concerned by the look on his face.

"What is wrong?" Ziva immediately turns to Tali, the little girl smiling up at her mother. Ziva's eyes go from the nearly empty basket of rose petals to the petals in Tali's hand to the already chewed petals in Tali's mouth and she bites her bottom lip, forcing herself not to laugh. Tony shoots Ziva a look of utter shocked, surprised by her attitude.

"Ziva she just ate rose petals; what if they poison her?" Tony tries his best to keep his words low, not wanting to interrupt the wedding and disturb the surrounding guests but worried about his daughter.

"Tony, I do not think rose petals will hurt her. At worst she will vomit but I do not think she will do even that, especially if she does not continue to eat the petals." Ziva gives Tony a slight smile, secretly proud of her husband for worrying so much over their daughter. Tony hands Ziva the basket with the petals and she places the basket beside her on the pew, Tali watching her every move. Tali is about to speak when Ziva pulls out the 'microphone' rattle from her purse and hands it to her. Tali smiles at Ziva and takes the rattle, happily turning the rings on the rattle around and around.

"Aren't you worried that she'll get sick?" Tony whispers to Ziva, obviously not ready to let this go.

"Tony, she is fine and she only ate a few of the petals." Ziva tries to keep the annoyance out of her voice, glad that Tony cares so much but growing slightly annoyed by his talking.

"C'mon, you freak out over a little scratch on her head but you aren't worried about this?" Tony motions to Tali as she swallows the last few bits of petals.

"Blood and a head wound are different than a snack of rose petals." Ziva leans over to whisper this in Tony's ear. Tony narrows his eyes slightly at her but lets it go, realizing for the first time the looks they are getting from the woman sitting on the other side of Ziva.

The ceremony continues, Leah now saying her vows, tears in her eyes. Tony and Ziva share several quick, sweet glances, fondly remembering their wedding. Tony continues to keep a close eye on Tali, making sure that she is all right. Every time Tony looks down at her she is either smiling up at him or manipulating her rattle, making both of her parents happy that their daughter is so well behaved. Tony and Ziva's attention stays on the bride and groom but Tony notices as Ziva places the basket of rose petals on the floor beside her feet. She looks up and her eyes quickly find Tony's, giving him a questioning look. He nods towards the basket and she shrugs, her attention immediately turns back to the ceremony. Tony finds this odd but his attention is quickly grabbed by the priest.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest says from the alter, his eyes scanning the crowd. Tony's and Ziva's hands shoot to Tali's mouth, Ziva's hand covering Tali's mouth first and his resting on top of Ziva's. Both share a quiet giggle as Tali looks up at her parents with a look of confusion and insult. The priest then continues on with the ceremony and Leah and her groom are pronounced 'husband and wife'. Tali, the very happy flower girl, claps as the newly married couple walks out of the church and to the reception hall.


	23. Mine

**Ok, gonna make a quick little note here but I want you to PLEASE read the note at the bottom of the chapter. I just want to say THANKS so much for the reviews :) And this is the bad thing about having a chapter written ahead of time because I can't wait to post it, so here ya go, another chapter. Don't expect the next one to be up as quickly!**

**Pia: It wasn't my child that climbed out of the crib, it's one of the kids I babysit. It def scared, and amazed, me when she did it but we did to her crib what Tony and Ziva did to Tali's. Def creative though LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still I only own Tali.**

McGee makes a mental note that the next time he is asked to watch Tali, assuming he survives this time, he will refuse. Yes he is aware that Ziva will get back to the office sooner if she doesn't have Tali in tow as she goes to pick up diapers, and yes he is aware that Tony is out with Gibbs collecting items from the home of the dead Petty Officer. McGee is even aware that Abby cannot watch Tali because she is briefing Vance about the Petty Officer's lab results, that is why he agreed to keep an eye on Tali while Ziva ran to a nearby pharmacy. However, as McGee stands in front of Gibbs' desk, looking down at Tali, he wishes that Abby would come out of the Director's office, if for no other reason than to save him from the little ninja prankster.

Tali isn't entirely sure why she has been left with her uncle McGee. She knows Daddy is out with Grandpa and that Mommy had to go pick up something from the store but as to why she has been left in the bullpen with McGee she does not understand. Usually when her parents leave her she stays with Abby and the two play with some of Tali's toys or Abby will sometimes even give her a big crayon but McGee has not done anything like this, instead he has followed her around. So as McGee hovers over her, Grandpa Gibbs' coffee cup in her hands, she shoots McGee a smile that is all Tony, a smile that put McGee on alert.

"Tali, c'mon, give me the cup ok? That's Gibbs' coffee!" McGee says to Tali as he bends down to her level.

"No, Gampa's," Tali corrects McGee, smirking at him.

"Ok, that's Grandpa's coffee, so give it here so I can put it back on his desk." McGee tries to reason with the little girl, holding his hand out to her for the coffee cup.

Tali furrows her brow at McGee and quickly glances between McGee and the coffee cup. She then narrows her eyes and places the cup to her mouth taking a large gulp of coffee. Tali is immediately spitting out the strong coffee, gagging. McGee is quickly on his knees before Tali, a look of panic crossing his face as he takes her in his arms and pats her back, hoping that the little girl is all right. When Tali stops coughing McGee holds her at arm's length, looking at her as her eyes water.

"Are you ok Tali?" McGee asks, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Yep!" Tali smiles at him and wipes her eyes then wriggles free of his grasp. McGee stands back up and grabs the coffee cup out of Tali's hand. "MINE!" Tali's shrill scream makes McGee wince, momentarily worried that his hearing has been forever damaged.

"Tali, give me the cup, it is NOT yours!" McGee tries to keep his voice calm but is growing rather frustrated with the little Mini-Dinozzo. Tali narrows her eyes, pulling the cup closer to herself and McGee is utterly shocked at how much she looks like Ziva.

"No, MINE!" Tali offers McGee one of her mother's sweet smiles followed by a quick bat of her eyes.

"Ta-a-li!" McGee groans, completely frustrated with the little girl.

"Mine Gee!" Tali smiles at McGee once more then begins walking towards his desk.

McGee groans again, unsure of why a child, not even two years old, can get the best of him. Just as Tali has reached McGee's desk he grabs the coffee cup out of her hands, placing it back on Gibbs' desk. Tali is momentarily shocked, her mouth falling open in a manner that McGee has seen both Tony and Ziva do, but instead of threats like Ziva she begins whining, much like Tony. Tali stands beside McGee's continuing to whine as McGee walks over to Ziva's desk, grabbing Tali's favorite rattle from the side pocket of the diaper bag.

"Mi…mine!" Tali whimpers, her bottom lip quivering.

McGee is momentarily shocked by how absolutely pitiful Tali looks, never before having seen the child look this miserable before. Sighing in defeat McGee slowly walks over to his desk, handing Tali the rattle and picks her up. He carries her over to his chair and sits her down in it, giving the chair a slight spin. Tali purses her lips, trying not to laugh but when McGee gives her another spin she can't help but giggle. McGee is so caught up in spinning the little girl he doesn't hear as the elevator doors open and Gibbs and Tony walk into the bullpen. Gibbs quickly notes that one of his Junior Field Agents is nowhere in sight while the other is too busy spinning a chair around to be working. Tony immediately takes notice of Ziva's absence and the fact that McGee is watching Tali.

"McBabysitter, where's Ziva?" Tony asks as he throws his bag down at his desk and walks over to McGee's desk. McGee bounces slightly, startled by Tony and Gibbs.

"She said she had to go out to buy diapers and asked me to watch Tali." McGee answers as he stops the chair from spinning. Tali continues to giggle, a drunk, dizzy look on her face.

"Hey Dada," Tali waves at Tony.

"Hey Princess," Tony says as he walks over to McGee's desk and picks Tali up.

"Mine!" Tali says adamantly, pointing to McGee's chair. McGee tries not to cringe but ends up smirking when he sees the look of dread on Tony's face.

"Tali, it isn't yours!" Tony tells his daughter and Tali gives him one of his scowls. Tony groans, expecting a fit, instead Tali lays her head on his shoulder, twirling her rattle in her hand. "Thanks for watching her McGee," Tony says as he walks over to Ziva's desk. McGee nods and takes his seat, resuming his work.

Tony, with Tali still in his arms, unzips the diaper bag and begins looking through it. Not only does Tali have enough diapers for the day Tony is almost positive that there are enough diapers to do for the next three days. He is slightly confused by this but does not say anything, perhaps Ziva just needed a reason to get out of the office. Tony zips the diaper bag back up and places it back on Ziva's desk, and then heads back to his desk. Tali remains in his lap, her eyes beginning to close as she continues to play with her rattle. McGee and Gibbs both sit quietly at their desks working on the latest case, the only noise the occasional click of the mouse or the pecking of keys. All three men are so caught up in what they are doing they do not realize as the doors to the elevator opens and Ziva walks off, a bag with a pack of diapers in her hand.

"Mama!" Tali smiles sleepily at Ziva and reaches out to Ziva. Ziva smiles at her daughter, places the bag on her desk and walks over to Tony's desk where she takes Tali.

"Hello Tateleh, were you good for your uncle McGee?" Ziva asks Tali but glances over at McGee. He nods, seeing no reason to tell the ex-assassin that he plans on never watching her child ever again. "Good job Tali!" Ziva gives Tali a quick kiss on the forehead. "Thank you McGee," She says over her shoulder. McGee gives her a slight smile and resumes typing.

"So, where'd ya go?" Tony asks as he swivels around in his chair to face her, a questioning smile on his face. Ziva gives him a questioning, annoyed look.

"To pick up diapers Tony," Ziva says as she walks across the bullpen and to her desk, sitting down with Tali still in her arms. Tali moves slightly in her mother's arms so she is sitting sideways in Ziva's arms, her head resting on Ziva's chest.

"Why? She has plenty of diapers!" Tony widens his eyes as he asks the question, Ziva's eyes narrowing at her husband's interrogation. Just as she is about to say something Gibbs interrupts them.

"Dinozzo, take this to the Director." It isn't a request it is an order and Tony, reluctantly, breaks his stare off with Ziva and walks to Gibbs' desk, taking the file and heading up the stairs. Ziva glances over at Gibbs and McGee but both continue to busy themselves with their work. Sighing slightly she stands up, Tali moaning a slight protest.

"Shh Tateleh, it is all right." Ziva whispers to Tali as she sways gently back and forth, trying to lull Tali to sleep. Tali rubs at her eyes and snuggles closer to her mother, sleep beckoning her. "Gibbs," Ziva says as she walks over to his desk.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asks as he looks up from his paper work.

"Would you please watch Tali for a few minutes? I nee…" Gibbs does not allow her to finish the sentence, standing up and coming around his desk to stand in front of her.

"C'mere Tali, let Grandpa hold ya for a while." Gibbs speaks quietly to Tali as Ziva hands her over to him. Tali sighs at being moved yet again but rests her head on Gibbs' shoulder, her eyes so heavy she can no longer keep them open.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva says as she walks back to her desk, grabbing something out of the plastic grocery bag the diapers are in and heading off in the direction of the bathroom. Gibbs does not say anything, instead he gently pats Tali's back. McGee, too involved in tracing the dead Petty Officer's phone calls, does not notice anything out of the ordinary.

When Tony comes down the stairs from the Director's office, his half way decent mood shattered by Vance's anger at being interrupted during a private conversation with one of his children's principal, Tony is slightly surprised to see Ziva's desk empty. He is even more surprised to see Tali dozing in Gibbs' arms.

"Where'd Ziva go this time; we outta wipes too?" Tony asks as he steps off the bottom step.

"I dunno Dinozzo, she just asked me to hold Tali for a minute." Gibbs does not volunteer more than he knows even if he has a good idea of what is going on. Tony then turns his attention to McGee as he keys quickly hits keys.

"McGee?"

"I don't know Tony, a person doesn't have to have a hall pass to go somewhere in this building," McGee rolls his eyes, becoming annoyed with Tony and his questions. Tony is silent for a moment as he thinks, something about his wife feeling off.

"Has she seemed a little…weird to you?" Tony ponders this as he thinks about her behavior over the past couple of days.

"She married you so I've thought she's been a little weird since then," McGee jokes, smirking slightly at Tony. Tony narrows his eyes at McGee then turns to Gibbs.

"Boss?" He asks, hoping the older man can shed some light on this.

"Well Dinozzo, she's your wife so if you think there is something going on then you're probably right. Does anything seem strange to you?" Gibbs looks straight at Tony, watching as Tony mentally runs through the day's events.

"Her comment about the smell of the computer wires did seem a little weird this morning," McGee comments, his eyes never leaving his screen. At these words Tony realizes what is more than likely going on then heads out of the bullpen, mumbling something about being back in a few minutes. McGee shoots Gibbs a questioning look but Gibbs is already back to work as he holds Tali.

Ziva isn't surprised when the door to the women's bathroom opens and Tony walks in, locking the door behind him. In all honesty she is surprised that it has taken him this long to come find her. She watches him in the mirror as he comes to stand behind her, their eyes locking on each other in the mirror. Neither say anything, instead Tony places his hands on her shoulders, a goofy smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Ziva's brow furrows in an all too familiar way as she tries to make sense of the stupid grin on his face and the assortment of feelings running through her.

"How much longer?" Tony asks finally, breaking the silence.

"Two minutes," Ziva answers, her eyes falling to the sink counter where the little plastic test rests. Her voice is tense; her body radiating more tension and Tony gently places a kiss on the back of her head, unsure of what else to do. Ziva relaxes ever so slightly, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

"What made you think?" Tony asks nodding towards the test. Ziva turns around to face him, leaning back against the sink.

"At the wedding the other day, the smell of the roses were very strong; do you remember how smells bothered me last time?" Ziva continues to look at the floor, knowing her eyes will reveal far too much of what she is feeling.

"Yeah," Tony can't help but smile slightly at the memory of her banishing him out of the bullpen when he had brought in a hotdog for lunch one day or the time she had made him eat his breakfast burrito in the hall of the apartment building. "Hey, everything's gonna be ok," Tony says gently as he lifts her chin with his finger so she is looking up at him. Her eyes quickly fall down to the floor as she continues to refuse to look him directly in the eye. "Ziva, we can do this." He pulls her close to him and she relaxes against him.

"Tony, we do not even know if there is anything for us to 'do'," Ziva says into his chest. Tony nods, knowing that she has a point and that there may in fact be nothing for them to worry about.

They stand in the middle of the women's room, Tony's arms wrapped around Ziva as she leans against him, her head resting on his chest, for several moments. Neither want to break away from the other, for some reason both feeling very vulnerable and needing the other's strength. Unfortunately the moment is interrupted by McGee as he knocks on the door.

"Uh Ziva, you in there?" He asks from the other side of the door.

"Yes McGee," Ziva answers, trying to keep any trace of emotion out of her voice.

"We've found something, Gibbs wants you out here."

"I will be right there McGee." Ziva straightens up, pulling away from Tony.

"Um Tony?" McGee calls sounding a little sheepish.

"Yeah McGee, I'll be there in a minute." Tony rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Ziva. "How much longer?"

"A little less than a minute," Ziva says as she picks up the test, willing the results to show sooner than expected. "Let's go, we will leave it right there," Ziva says as she points to a space between the wall and the soap dispenser.

"We'll take it with us; I wanna know Ziva!" Tony quickly snakes his arm around her and grabs the test.

"It is mine Tony," Ziva hisses, annoyed by Tony and his ludicrous idea.

"Well now it's mine!" Tony shoots her a smirk and runs to the door, unlocking it and heading to the bullpen before she can kill him.

Gibbs, with Tali now resting peacefully in her pack n' play, sarcastically remarks about his two agent's late arrival but then quickly lets McGee have the floor. McGee quickly starts in with how he was able to track the phone calls from the Petty Officer's phone and how one number was dialed daily five, sometimes six times. After tracing that phone number it came back to a local politician. McGee continues explaining how there are many different ways that the politician and the dead Petty Officer are connected but both Tony and Ziva lose interest, their attention being drawn between the small plastic stick that Tony has in his jacket pocket and Tali as she continues to sleep in the pack n' play.

"Grab your gear; we're going to pay Mr. McNash a visit," Gibbs says as he rounds his desk to grab his items.

Tony, Ziva and McGee scurry to their desks to grab their belongings, none of the three noticing as the white, plastic stick falls out of Tony's pocket. Gibbs, on his way to the elevator bends down and picks the stick up. Tony and Ziva freeze, both unsure of how to handle this.

"Whose is this?" Gibbs asks, trying to keep an amused smirk off his face as he looks between his Senior and Junior Field Agents.

"Mine," Both answer at the same time, both quickly rounding their desks to stand in front of Gibbs. Gibbs shakes his head slightly at the two and holds out the test, the results staring them right in the face and McGee witnessing first hand where Tali gets the 'mine' attitude from.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so this is entirely up to y'all. Is Ziva pregnant? Are Tony and Ziva going to have another child? Is Tali going to be a big sister? Honestly I have plans for one way, the other not so much, but you are the ones reading it so up to y'all. Also, the next chapter, no matter what the overall decision is I'm going to have these 'feelings' towards a possible pregnancy explained.**


	24. Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything just sweet little Tali.**

A rather jolting head slap to the back of Tony's head makes him break the firm lock his eyes have on the test that Ziva is now holding. Tony takes a quick glance over at Ziva, a look of slight embarrassment on her face at Gibbs having found the test; her eyes however are a different story. The usual calm, playful glint is gone replaced by a look of shock and worry.

"McGee with me; you two sort this out!" Gibbs barks to his team and heads to the elevator. McGee continues to stand at his desk, unsure of what to say or do. "Now McGee!" Gibbs says again, his voice growing more annoyed.

"Coming Boss," McGee stutters as he passes by the surprisingly quiet duo.

As the elevator doors close Ziva tosses the test into the waste basket beside her desk. She then bends down beside the pack n' play and caresses Tali's cheek as the little girl continues to nap; completely unaware of what has just happened in the bullpen. Tony watches Ziva as she brushes one of Tali's curls out of her face and he can't help but smile. He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. Ziva stands up but does not turn around; instead she wraps her arms around herself, continuing to stare at Tali.

"Ziva," Tony says quietly as he places a kiss to her temple. She doesn't respond, her eyes remaining on Tali as the little girl moves slightly in her sleep. Tony's hands run up and down Ziva's arms, trying to relax her and get her to open up; he doesn't like seeing her this distant. "We need to talk Ziva."

"Not now Tony," Ziva says quietly and walks to her chair, sitting down behind the desk and opening a file. Tony sighs slightly but refuses to let this go.

"Yes, now Ziva!" Tony is gentle as he speaks but assertive. Ziva slowly meets his eyes and she is surprised to see him smiling back at her. At first she narrows her eyes, angry at Tony for finding anything worth smiling about in this situation but as he pulls her to him she cannot help but soften slightly. "Now, what are we going to do?" Tony asks Ziva as he sits on the edge of her desk.

"I suppose we should first confirm that I am in fact pregnant, I do not want to rely on just an over the table pregnancy test." Ziva's voice is calm as she speaks, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"It's over the counter but you're right, you should set up a Doctor's appointment." Tony takes Ziva's hand into his and places a gentle kiss on her fingers. "What are you thinking?" Ziva sighs, unsure of how to answer the question that Tony has just posed.

"I…I do not want to talk about this Tony," Ziva pulls her hand away from him and turns in her chair, her hair hiding her face as she grabs a pen and begins filling out a form. Tony rolls his eyes but does not move from the desk. He knows that pushing Ziva is never the way to get an answer, if anything it will send her running further away but he can't just let this go; they need to talk about this.

"Ziva please talk to me about this; we need to discuss this." Tony reaches for her hand but she pulls away, glaring at him as their eyes meet for a quick second before she is back to writing. "We need to discuss this Ziva!" Tony is slightly angry as he stands from the desk and walks back to his.

As the bullpen falls into tense silence, the occasional snore or sigh coming from Tali, both Tony and Ziva refuse to look across at the other. Ziva is very aware that they need to talk but she isn't sure that she is ready to talk about it yet. The words she is writing become harder and harder to form and she ends up letting her gaze fall on Tali and she is surprised as tears spring to her eyes.

Tony isn't even trying to pretend that he is doing anything, his attention far too taken by what is going on in his life. He knows what he is feeling towards this whole situation and even though Ziva and he obviously have very different feelings about it he knows that they need to talk about it. The things that they have left unsaid in the past is what has usually ended up hurting them and that is one thing he does not want to happen, especially now when they have Tali and more than likely another child to consider now. Deciding that a pissed Ziva is better than unsaid things that need to be said, Tony glances up and he can feel his heart melt as he sees the look of love on Ziva's face as she stares at their daughter.

"My my, two members aren't here, Tali is asleep and you two look rather….well let's just say the tension is very thick." Ducky's voice startles both Tony and Ziva as he enters the bullpen, a file in his hand. Tony and Ziva turn to Ducky, neither feeling up to explaining to him what is going on or hearing one of his stories.

"Ducky would you please stay with Tali; Tony and I need to talk," Ziva asks Ducky as she stands from her desk. Tony immediately perks up at this, his eyes finding Ziva's instantly. Ziva slightly nods her head in the direction of the bathroom and Tony is out of his chair in a flash.

"Of course my dear," Ducky smiles sweetly at Ziva as he nears the pack n' play, taking a quick peek at his granddaughter.

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva smiles at him then heads out of the bullpen, Tony following behind her as he says a quick 'thanks' to Ducky.

Tony closes and locks the door to the men's room behind them as Ziva walks over to the sink, leaning against the counter. Tony turns to face Ziva and is surprised when he sees her wiping at her eyes. He is immediately standing in front of her, his hands on her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Ziva does not fight him or try to pull away, instead she rests her head on his chest.

"I do not think we are ready for another child Tony." She states this as plainly as possible, the words hurting her as she says them. Tony pulls her even closer to him and kisses her forehead.

"I think you're right," He begins and she immediately looks up at him, shocked by what he has just said. "But we have a few months before the baby is here." He gives her a slight smile and she cannot help but smile slightly at him.

"You do have a point, but what about Tali? She is a baby; she is only nineteen-months-old!" Ziva shakes her head at this thought and Tony immediately understands where this worry is coming from.

"Ziva, hey, you are a great mom to Tali and you will be a great mom to this baby too." Tony forces Ziva to look him in the eyes and she shakes her head, not wanting him to look into her eyes. Tony cups her face in his hand, refusing to let her look away. "Ziva, c'mon, talk to me. Please, we need to talk about this." Ziva looks up at Tony and finally nods.

"Tony, I am worried that I will not be able to love another child the way I love Tali. She is my baby; my world. I cannot imagine loving another person that much and that is not fair to," holding her hand over her stomach, "This baby!"

"Ziva, I don't know how parents do it really, it was just me and it's not like my Dad did a great job showing me love, but parents do it every day. Did you ever feel like you parents loved you and your sister equally?" Tony carefully asks the question. He does not want to upset Ziva but he has never heard her talk about how her parents were with her and her siblings except for the early Mossad training.

"My mother treated all three of us equally even though Ari was not hers. Tali and I never questioned her love for us because she always made sure that we were each given the love and attention we needed. My father…he favored Ari because he was the boy, and when Tali proved to be less of a fighter than I he chose me as his 'favorite' daughter. I do not want Tali or this child to ever feel as if they are not loved or cared about as much as the other one." Ziva's voice is not filled with tears but a fierce conviction that slightly surprises Tony but as he looks at Ziva, thinking about her with Tali and a newborn little boy or girl, he can't keep the smile off his face.

"Our kids will always know we love them." Tony hugs her closely to him then kisses her. Ziva is surprised by how well Tony is taking all of this, remembering how he had been the one so unnerved at the prospect of another child when they had discussed it before but as she stands wrapped in his arms she truly believes that they will be all right. "So, when are you going to schedule an appointment?" Tony asks as she pulls away slightly.

"I will set one up for tomorrow, but I suppose we could get Abby to run a blood test today to make sure there is a reason to see the doctor." Ziva chews on her nail as she speaks, a habit Tony has not seen in quite some time and once again he is smiling at her. "What?" She asks, noticing the goofy grin making yet another appearance.

"Oh nothing, just that you chew your nail when you're nervous and the last time you did that was when we told Gibbs you were pregnant with Tali." Tony chuckles slightly at Ziva and she narrows her eyes.

"Please remember I am pregnant so my hormones, combined with my assassin skills, can prove to be very dangerous to you." Ziva offers Tony her faux sweet smile and Tony just laughs at her.

"I remember!" Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony but laughs with him remembering all the times she had threatened his life when she had been pregnant with Tali. "C'mon, let's go get Abby to do your pregnancy test." Tony begins walking to the door, pulling Ziva along by the hand.

As the two exit the bathroom, receiving a stunned look from one of the probies on another team, the mood around the two seems lighter. Tony is smiling, glad that Ziva and he have talked about this but also happy at the thought of another child. Ziva, though much more hesitant than Tony, is finding herself quickly warming to the idea of another child. As they walk through the bullpen, making sure Ducky doesn't mind watching Tali for a bit longer, both know that another child of theirs will be just as loved as Tali, their talk proving to be very helpful.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG, guys, I'm so impressed and amazed by all the reviews. Thank you all so much! :) Well, the majority is leaning towards there in fact being another Tiva baby and in all honesty that is the way I was leaning, I've already done a little bit of research into a possible name. I thank you all so much for your input and thoughts and for those of you that don't want another baby I hope the pregnancy won't make you stop reading the story but I totally understand if you don't continue reading. **

**As for the name of this story, I'm going to keep it Tali because when I was thinking about this possible pregnancy (which I've actually tried to write several times) I decided that this story isn't all about Tali. She is a BIG part but there are a few chapters that she's not in or she's just sleeping. Plus Tali is going to be very involved with this pregnancy. I'd also like to thank a dear friend of mine for the advice on raising children that are so close in age (she had three in less than three years), so thanks D! Once again thank you all so much!**


	25. Results

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all once again for the reviews, I do appreciate them and love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Betherzz, the name I'm actually really happy because it encompasses two of the three areas you suggested a name come from. Also, I am on spring break but I have tons of papers to write for school so this will probably be one of the only chapters that I get to write for a little bit. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own anything but Tali.**

Tony and Ziva stand in the elevator a smile spread across Tony's face as Ziva holds the lab results they have just retrieved from Abby. After having blood taken earlier and waiting for nearly two hours both had practically sprinted to the lab when Abby had called them saying she had the results. When the two had entered the lab she had given them a hug that told that Ziva was in fact pregnant. Now though as the two stand alone in the elevator, the reality is finally beginning to fully set in.

"Tony," Ziva says quietly, her eyes finally moving from the test results.

"Yeah Ziva?" Tony turns to her, unable to hide the smile that is on his face. Ziva surprises him as she smiles back slightly at him.

"Are you really happy about this baby?" Ziva's brow is furrowed as she speaks to Tony, her gut telling her that he is in fact happy but her own insecurities forcing her to dig deeper. Tony does not respond immediately, instead he flips the switch and the elevator jerks slightly then stops.

"Ziva, I am very happy about this baby, I just hope that you are happy." Tony places his hands on Ziva's shoulders as he speaks. She looks up at him and smiles at him.

"Tony, it is not that I am unhappy, I just was not expecting to have another child so soon. Tali will barely be two when this child is born." Ziva looks into Tony's eyes as she speaks and once again that day she is met by a smile.

"You're worrying too much about that. There are plenty of kids that are really close in age, closer than that, and they do fine. Besides, can you imagine Tali with a little brother?" Both chuckle slightly at this.

"Does that mean that you are convinced that this one is a boy like you were with Tali?" Ziva smirks slightly at Tony.

"Well, it's possible; we have a girl so a little boy would be nice but another little girl would be great too." Tony offers her his brightest Dinozzo grin. "I'm not betting though this time." Ziva laughs at this and is surprised when Tony takes this opportunity to pull her closely to him, wrapping his arms around her and kiss her passionately.

Tali is in the floor beside Gibbs' desk, several toys laid out before her as her Grandpa and Uncle McGee work on locating McNash. When they had went to question him he was gone and the BOLO has yet to come back with anything. Tali looks up as Gibbs hits the computer, angered by the thing freezing up.

"No hit!" Tali shakes her head as her brown eyes meets Gibbs' icy blue ones. Gibbs can't help but smile slightly at the little girl.

"You been teaching her about computers McGee?" Gibbs asks as he shoots a glance across the bullpen at McGee.

"Yeah! Good job Tali," McGee says as he smiles proudly at the little girl.

Gibbs shakes his head and waits as the computer slowly responds, fighting the urge to slap the thing again. McGee can't help but grin at how his Boss, the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs will listen to the tiny little Tali Dinozzo but will laugh in the face of very powerful people. McGee glances over at Tali and is not surprised to see her on her hands and knees as she reaches for something that has rolled under Gibbs' desk. However when Tony and Ziva step off the elevator Tali is immediately out from under the desk and standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Hey Mama, hey Dada!" Tali smiles up at her parents and holds her arms up to them.

"Were you good for Grandpa and uncle McGee?" Ziva asks as she picks Tali up, placing the little girl on her hip. Tali giggles and wraps her arms around her mother's neck. "Why does it worry me when you answer in a Dinozzo manner?" Ziva directs this question more at Tony than Tali but everyone laughs.

"She was good Ziva," Gibbs says as he looks up from his computer.

"Why do you always ask her if she's been good? Tali is an angel!" Tony smiles at his daughter as he speaks, an equally menacing little grin playing on Tali's lips. Ziva scoffs at this and is immediately met with a furrowed brow from her daughter.

"I am sorry Tateleh, but you are your father's daughter; you do not act like an angel." Ziva taps Tali's nose as she speaks and Tali giggles. Tony mumbles something that Ziva only catches parts of but sounds a lot like 'her mother's daughter' but Ziva does not have time to respond, Gibbs' stare falling on them.

"Well?" He asks, both McGee and he focusing their full attention on Tony and Ziva. "Did Abby have the results? Do I need to put you on desk duty or not Ziva?" Gibbs smiles slightly at this, all three men trying not to laugh as they remember how vocal Ziva had been in her displeasure of not being allowed to be out in the field when she was carrying Tali. Ziva mumbles something in Hebrew, her face falling as she realizes that once again she will get left behind at the office while the boys go out to play.

"Yeah, is Tali gonna be a big sister or not?" McGee asks a curious smirk on his face. Tony and Ziva glance at one another and Ziva smiles sweetly at Tony, once again leaving it up to him to tell Gibbs the news.

"The rabbit died!" Tony smiles proudly but is met by two confused one looks; one from his wife and the other from his daughter.

"What does a rabbit have to do with pregnancy?" Ziva's face is twisted into a look of total incomprehension. Tony and McGee laugh at this question but Gibbs is too busy trying to keep his face blank but failing as a small smile makes its way on his face.

"It's just an old saying when someone is pregnant." Tony tries to explain but is still met with confused looks.

"Bunny?" Tali asks, her hands going up as she shrugs, unsure of what her father is talking about.

"She is right, what does this…I do not understand what a rabbit has to do with being pregnant? Is that a movie quote or a…." Ziva is confused as Tony tries to explain, neither being heard as the other tries to talk.

"Hey, is there gonna be a baby or not?" Gibbs asks as he walks over to the two, getting annoyed with talk of a rabbit and what it does or does not have to do with pregnancy. Tony and Ziva immediately stop talking and look at Gibbs and nod.

"Yep, you're gonna be a Grandpa again," Tony smirks but quickly back tracks as Gibbs turns his gaze fully on Tony. "Uh, Boss, that is if you don't mind this kid calling you, um, Grandpa." Tony braces himself for a head slap but is surprised when Gibbs holds his hand out to him.

"Congratulations," Gibbs says and Tony takes his hand and shakes it. Gibbs then turns to Ziva and gives her a gentle hug. "And this time you better not 'deliver files' to the crime scenes or you won't have a job to take maternity leave from." Gibbs speaks sternly to Ziva as he holds her at arm's length, still slightly angry at her for trying to get a glimpse of crime scenes when she had been pregnant with Tali.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva nods, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you!" Gibbs smiles at her then turns to Tali.

"Well Tali, I guess you're gonna have someone to pick on," Gibbs holds his hands out to Tali as he speaks and Tali quickly goes to her grandpa, smiling as he talks to her. Tony and Ziva share a smile as Gibbs carries Tali back over to his desk, the little girl happy and totally oblivious to the fact that she is going to be a big sister.

"Congratulations you two!" McGee says as he stands from his desk and walks to stand in front of the two.

"Thanks McGee; wanna babysit two of them?" Tony smirks at him as he shakes McGee's hand. McGee's eyes widen in horror, the thought of two Talis far too terrifying for words. Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony then turns to McGee.

"Thank you McGee!" Ziva smiles at him and he hugs her, gently patting her back.

Tony and Ziva make their ways to their desks, neither accomplishing much work as they look up from their work frequently and share smiles and knowing looks. Even though the results of the pregnancy test initially threw Ziva she has to admit that there is something very serene about the thoughts of having another baby with Tony. When she glances across the bullpen again Tony is staring at her, the goofy smile still on his face. Ziva bites back a chuckle and turns her attention in the direction of her daughter who is now quietly playing beside her desk with a few blocks. Tali looks up at her mother and smiles then quickly goes back to seeing just how many blocks she can stack without them falling. Yes, the results sent her for a loop this time, just like they did with Tali, but she is ready for this.


	26. Morning Sickness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the reviews, glad you are enjoying this story. **

**Yellin Yee: Sorry your spring break is over :( Thanks for the well wishes on the papers.**

**LunaZola: That expression I have heard it on occasion and I couldn't help but use it here, it would definitely mess with Ziva's head. LOL.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it is really fragmented I suppose you could call it, but I could see this happening. There is also an 'affliction' mentioned in this and what I've read is all I know about it so please forgive me if I am wrong in anyway. Also, if there is anything you would like to see Tony and Ziva deal with during this pregnancy let me know. Thanks again for taking time to read my story and review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali, I own Tali and the future Tiva child, other than that…I own NOTHING!**

Ziva's eyes shoot open as a wave of nausea washes over her interrupting a peaceful sleep. She winces slightly as the morning sun hits her face and before she has a chance to blink she can feel the bile rising in her throat. She is quickly out of the bed, the cover thrown back and landing on top of Tony. Ziva sprints to the bathroom and falls onto her knees in front of the toilet, gagging as she tries to hold her hair out of her face. She is immediately relieved when she hears Tony padding down the hall to the bathroom and is very grateful when he kneels behind her and pulls her hair back gently. He whispers reassuring words to her as he rubs soothing circles on her back all the while she continues to be sick.

Having emptied her stomach for the moment she leans back against Tony and he rubs her shoulders gently, reminding both of them of when she had been pregnant with Tali. He then helps her to her feet and continues to gently rub her back as she washes her face and rinses her mouth.

"So I guess the morning sickness has finally set in huh?" Tony asks, his eyes locking on hers in the mirror.

"It would appear so. It has been two weeks since we found out we are having another child, I was really hoping that we could avoid morning sickness all together." Ziva sighs as she grabs a nearby towel and dries her face.

"Sorry sweet cheeks!" Tony places a kiss on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist, his hands resting atop her still flat stomach. Ziva places her hands on top of his as she leans back in his arms, both enjoying the momentary reprieve from morning sickness.

The sight of scrambled eggs is what has sent Ziva racing back into the bathroom for a second time that morning. Reassuring Tony that she will be all right he has stayed in the kitchen finishing breakfast while Ziva hugs the toilet so when she feels her hair being pulled back from her face she is surprised. Turning around she is shocked and touched to see Tali standing behind her, a look of concern etched in the little girl's face.

"Mama k?" Tali asks, her small hand gently patting Ziva's shoulder.

"Yes Tateleh, I am all right; just a little morning sickness. Thank you for taking such good care of Mommy!" Ziva smiles at Tali and then stands. She walks over to the sink and Tali watches as Ziva splashes her face with cold water then wipes her face with a nearby towel.

"Up Mama," Tali says as she holds her arms up to Ziva.

Ziva smiles at Tali and sits her on the counter beside her as she grabs the mouthwash. Tali watches her mother as she pours the blue liquid into the lid then takes a quick sip of it, swirling it around in her mouth then spits it out in the sink. Ziva is about to pour the remainder down the drain when Tali reaches out for it. Ziva looks at the mouthwash for a moment then holds it to Tali. Tali leans over and immediately scrunches her nose up at the smell of the minty liquid and Ziva can't help but chuckle. Tali pushes Ziva's hand away as she shakes her head and Ziva places the cap back on the bottle and places it back in the medicine cabinet. She then picks Tali up and they head back into the kitchen.

Gibbs remembers when Shannon had been pregnant with Kelly and how she had suffered morning, noon and night with 'morning' sickness. Now as the elevator begins making its way down to Abby's lab and Ziva's face pales, he is aware she is experiencing a bout of the inappropriately named affliction. He notices as she swallows, trying to force herself not to gag as one hand rests on her stomach.

"You ok Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he looks at her, moving closer to her.

"I am just a little…queasy," Ziva says this as she takes a deep breath, trying her hardest t control the urge to vomit.

"How long have you been having morning sickness?" Gibbs asks as he watches the floor numbers slowly light up as they pass each one.

"Just for the past two or three days; I was really hoping this time I would not have it as badly as I did when I was pregnant with Tali."

"It's well worth it though." Gibbs smiles slightly at Ziva and she nods, agreeing with her boss even though she is thoroughly miserable.

Gibbs continues to keep a close eye on Ziva as the elevator continues its slowest trip ever to the lab. Ziva feels his eyes on her and is touched by his concern for her. However when the elevator doors finally open she is immediately out of the elevator, heading to the bathroom. Gibbs stands in the doorway of the lab, Abby looking back at him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Go check on her Abs," Gibbs says simply and takes a swig of his coffee.

The door to the bathroom swings open and Abby steps in, her boots making loud clomping noises that echo. She is met by Ziva's pale face as the sometimes fierce ex-assassin stands at the sink, her arms planted on each side as she hangs her head over the sink. Ziva is taking deep breathes and Abby is immediately worried about her friend.

"Ziva, are you ok? Do you want me to get Tony?" Abby is alarmed as she walks over to Ziva, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"No thank you Abby, I am all right. This is just one of the many joys of expecting a child." Ziva offers Abby a slight smile and then straightens up. Ziva leans against the counter as she turns her body facing Abby. "Did Gibbs send you in here to check on me?"

"Yeah but I'm worried about you! You're Ziva; Tony's super ninja but now you look all pale and pasty." Ziva chuckles slightly at this as she shakes her head.

"Abby I am fine, I was sick the first four months of my pregnancy with Tali, hopefully this time it will only be the first semester."

"You mean trimester." Abby corrects her and Ziva nods, still feeling too nauseous to argue.

"C'mon, let's go see what you have found for us from the evidence." Ziva smiles at Abby as she stands up and the two head to the bathroom door, Abby beginning to explain how she figured out what the fibers were from.

Gibbs and Tony are in a meeting with the Director while McGee sits at his desk, devouring a slice of pizza that is too early to be considered lunch. He pretends not to notice the death glares that he is receiving from Ziva as she sits at her desk, her hand covering her mouth and nose so she will not be assaulted by the stench of cheese, pepperoni, green peppers and onions. Glancing quickly over at Ziva McGee is shocked to see her with her head resting on her desk.

"Are you ok Ziva?" McGee is worried about his co-worker, never before having seen her do this so early in the day.

"I am fighting between the urge to puke out my guts and the urge to kill you." Her answer is muffled as her head continues to rest on her desk. McGee is still for a moment, the slice of pizza half way to his mouth as he stares at Ziva, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you want me to go eat this in the break room? Or I could take it to Abby's lab." McGee offers and stands from his desk.

"No, do not go anywhere McGee, the smell will still linger." Ziva lifts her head slightly from the desk and groans in McGee's direction then places her head back on the desk.

"Sorry," McGee mumbles and resumes devouring his slice of pizza, feeling bad for Ziva as her hair fans out on her desk, surrounding her as she uses her long locks to block out the smell of the pizza.

Vance is heading to the interrogation room where Gibbs has sequestered himself away with the ex-brother-in-law of a dead marine when he bumps into Ziva. She is going so fast that when the two collide they both bounce back, both nearly losing their footing. While being slightly annoyed at being delayed in the crucial information he has just received, the feeling is overridden as he remembers that Ziva is pregnant with Dinozzo baby number two.

"Are you ok Ziva?" He asks, his eyes immediately landing on her stomach.

"I am fine Director, thank you." Ziva offers him a slight nod then begins walking away, this time slower.

Vance watches as she continues to head down the hallway, her steps becoming faster as she nears the women's room. She practically sprints the last few steps of the way, her hand flying to her mouth as she shoves open the bathroom door. Vance shakes his head at the agent, momentarily feeling sorry for her as he remembers his own wife's battle with morning sickness during her pregnancies. He then chuckles to himself as he thinks about poor Dinozzo and the verbal, if sometimes not physical, abuse he is probably receiving.

After Tony and McGee headed out to talk with the dead Marine's sister and Gibbs had went for coffee, Ziva managed to sneak down to the morgue to find Ducky. Having suffered throughout the past few days with morning sickness she is in need of reassurance from a doctor and not wanting to not worry Tony, she has decided that Ducky is the just the person to talk to.

Sitting on the cold metal autopsy table Ziva answers the questions that Ducky throws at her. No she is not just sick in the mornings, yes she is avoiding spicy foods, and no, crackers and ginger ale are not helping. Giving her a quick look over as he asks the questions he determines that she is not dehydrated but reminds her to drink plenty of fluids.

"The first thing that comes to mind my dear is Hyperemesis Gravidarum but if you were in fact suffering from that I would expect you to be dehydrated and not just feeling nauseous. Most women that suffer from Hyp…" Ducky begins explaining to Ziva but she interrupts him.

"What is Hyper…Hype…that term you just used? Will it harm the baby?" Ziva is panicked by the thought of something happening to her unborn child, her words coming out much faster than usual.

"I do not think you are indeed suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum because most women that do are carrying twins and are terribly dehydrated but all they can do is vomit. You have just told me that even though you are feeling nauseous most of the time you have only actually been sick twice today; a very typical symptom of pregnancy." Ducky smiles sweetly at Ziva he explains, hoping to alleviate some of her worry.

"So this is just normal 'morning sickness'?" Ziva is baffled by this, remembering how even though she had suffered from morning sickness with Tali, it had only been when there was an intense smell.

"Yes my Dear, just something you must suffer through before you have your baby." Ducky pats Ziva's arm and smiles at her.

"Thank you Ducky!" She smiles at him as she gets off the exam table, truly appreciative for his help.

Palmer is on his way to deliver something to the Director when Ducky finishes with Ziva so he politely holds the door for her. Having heard the news about baby Dinozzo number two being on the way through the grape vine, aka Abby and McGee, he offers Ziva his congratulations which she accepts and gives him a slight smile. The two then continue their trip up the floors in silence, Jimmy quickly taking one last quick look over the papers in the folder. He is too involved in the paper work that he does not notice as Ziva's face pales and she places her hand over her mouth. Jimmy is finally aware of what is going on with Ziva when she slams the button of the floor they have just about reached.

"Oh my Gosh Ziva, are you ok?" Jimmy asks, alarmed as she begins coughing, her hand held tightly over her mouth. Ziva does not respond however, instead takes off at warp speed as the elevator doors open on a rather unfamiliar floor. She does not make it any further though than the oddly placed trash can that sits right beside the elevator door, dropping her head over the trash can as she gags and coughs.  
Jimmy's face pales dramatically as he stands in the elevator, watching as Ziva empties her stomach. He tries his hardest not to gag, having faced plenty of awful smells, terribly decayed bodies, and liquefied corpses, but as Ziva continues to gag he cannot fight the urge. He begins gagging and shoots off the elevator, heading to the men's room that is just down the hall, leaving Ziva to battle the ill-named morning sickness.


	27. Baby

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews everyone :) Ok, here is another chapter, nothing but fluff but considering what is up next I think fluff is needed. Also, YellinYee & SpritePie, thank you for the suggestions, I'll see what I can do. Zats, I don't know what you're thinking but I hope you won't be disappointed if it doesn't turn out to be what you're thinking. Ok everyone, let me know what you think please, and what do you think I have coming up next??? ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Tali & the unborn baby is all I lay claim to!**

"Baby?" Tali looks questioningly at Tony and Ziva as she places her hand on her mother's flat stomach. Ziva laughs slightly at Tali and turns to Tony, unsure of how to continue with this conversation. Tony nods his head towards Tali, urging Ziva to explain but she just shakes her head and smiles at him. Tony rolls his eyes and sighs, then turns to his daughter.

"Well Princess, you are going to be a big sister and the baby is going to stay in Mommy's tummy until it is big enough to come and play with you." Tony tries to explain, drawing an absolute blank as to how to tell his daughter about the baby. Tali once again looks at her parents, completely confused, and slightly amused.

"Baby?" Tali pats Ziva's stomach again, still unable to see the baby that her parents are talking about.

"Yes Tateleh, there is a baby and it will be your little brother or sister. You will help Mama and Daddy take care of the baby, yes?" Ziva asks Tali as she runs her thumb over Tali's cheek.

"Yup!" Tali smiles at her mother then places a kiss on Ziva's stomach. "Nigh, nigh baby!"

Tony and Ziva can't help but smile proudly at their daughter and the two share a sweet glance. Their eyes then fall back on Tali who is cuddling beside Ziva, her head resting on Ziva's arm. Ziva wriggles around sinking down into the bed and pulls Tali closer to her as Tony lies down on his side of the bed, moving as close as possible to his girls.

"Who do you want to read your new book?" Tony asks Tali as he grabs the new book off the bedside table.

"Ou!" Tali giggles as she points at her father.

"Ok then," Tony says, making a big production as he clears his throat and settles into the bed, the book opened to where Tali can see.

As Tony reads the book, a book about becoming a big sister, Ziva cannot help but smile at her husband. He will occasionally catch her staring at him and offer her a smile then continue reading. Ziva knows he isn't sure why she is smiling at him, but as he watches him show Tali the pictures of the little girl in the book and the Mommy's growing tummy, she is very proud of her husband. She can't help but think about all the times in the past when she had thought he was too immature or irresponsible. Even when she had been pregnant with Tali she had been worried that a baby added to their very young marriage, combined with their already explosive tempers and the added stress of parenting could mean the end of them, but she was pleasantly surprised when Tali had been born and how natural parenting had came to both of them. As she continues to watch, the words of the book incomprehensible as she focuses on this moment, she no longer has these doubts that parenting is too much for them.

Closing the book Tony glances over at Tali who is still awake but her eyes are very heavy. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and she snuggles into Ziva's side. Ziva smiles at Tali and places a kiss on Tali's forehead as well, brushing a stray curl out of her face.

"Nigh Mommy, nigh Daddy, nigh baby," Tali yawns and finally closes her eyes.

Tony and Ziva share a quick kiss then Tony turns off the bed side lamp. They both tuck the cover around them and then share another smile as they finally lie still. Tony's hand rests on top of Ziva's stomach. She places her hand on top of his, secure in the knowledge that their first baby and their unborn baby are safely tucked in bed with them.


	28. The Case

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you are all having great days. I thought that while I had a little down time today (which won't be for long) I would go ahead and post this chapter. I have been trying to wait to post any of this 'arc' in this story until I have it done but I just realized that this will mean there won't be a chapter posted for quite some time so I will go ahead and post this. I hope you all will give this a chance and this is part of the 'angst' that is coming Tony and Ziva's way. Let me know what you think, and thanks again for all the reviews I have been receiving I really do appreciate them.**

**I do not remember who suggested something along these lines, I am sorry I am truly terrible with names, but this is how I chose to spin the suggestion. Thank you for the suggestion and I hope, if you are still reading, that you will let me know what you think. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

McGee isn't surprised to be out of his nice, comfortable bed at only four thirty in the morning, and he isn't really surprised to be arriving in the parking deck of University Hospital. There have been several crimes taking place in this parking garage, this very same level for the past few weeks, but tonight the victim happens to be a Marine, and tonight the muggings have escalated to murder. As McGee lifts the yellow police tape he spots Gibbs talking with one of the police officers that responded but what McGee does not see is the Senior Field Agent or his fellow Junior Field Agent. For a moment McGee considers they might be running late as they wait for their sitter to come over to watch Tali, but as McGee looks at the two police cars parked just a few feet from the cordoned off area, he realizes why Tony and Ziva are nowhere in sight.

Leaning against the back of one of the cars there is a woman in pink scrubs, her brown hair swept back into a ponytail, tears streaming down her cheeks. At first McGee cannot believe what he is seeing, there is just no possible way that this woman can be who he thinks she is. As she looks up and points in the direction where the body is still lying, there is no doubt in McGee's mind that the woman is in fact Jeanne Benoit; ex-love and undercover operation of Tony's. McGee quickly turns around in search of Gibbs, his boss still talking with the police officer and McGee can't help but turn his attention back to Jeanne. In the few years it has been since he has last seen her she has not changed much, if any at all.

McGee watches in stunned silence as Jeanne continues pointing over to the body as she talks to the police officer. The officer makes quick notes as Jeanne talks and McGee is sent for another loop when Jeanne points to the other police car at the man that is handcuffed in the backseat. McGee blinks twice, positive that his tired eyes and the early hour are playing tricks on him.

"Damon Werth and Jeanne Benoit; now you see why I told you not to worry about calling Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs voice startles McGee and he quickly turns to face his boss.

"This…I couldn't even write something like this in one of my books, this is just such a coincidence!" McGee is completely flabbergasted as he glances back at the woman that accused Tony of killing her father and at the man that nearly pummeled all of Teams Gibbs to death, the man who on more than one occasion has had less than friendly run-ins with NCIS.

"Rule number thirty-nine McGee," Gibbs comments as he places evidence markers around the body.

"Right, no such thing as coincidences, but these two being here at the same time, it just seems really odd," McGee is still stunned by, what he assumes, is the suspect and witness.

"Could be, but also could be nothing, that's why we're here and that's why I don't want Tony or Ziva anywhere near this case. If it was just Werth we could manage that but Jeanne, she's Tony's ex-girlfriend and not just one of his one night stands. She was the woman that made Tony grow up but she is also the woman that accused him of killing her father. And with Ziva now being Tony's wife, not to mention his partner at the time of the whole La Grenouille mess, so the further they are from this case the better." Gibbs does not directly tell McGee to keep his mouth shut but it is obvious that McGee is not to speak a word of this to his co-workers. "See if you can find out if there are any cameras in here and if there are get me those tape; I'll handle her & Werth."

Gibbs' eyes fall on the two people that have just made his job a lot harder because not only is he now having to work a case shorthanded, he is also going to have to try to keep it a secret from his Senior Field Agent and his other Junior Field Agent; neither the easiest to keep a secret from. McGee does not question his boss, instead he heads in the direction of an older man wearing a security guard's uniform in hopes of finding something that will hopefully expedite this case.

Abby yawns as she watches finger prints run through the computer, all of the prints coming up with a name and face except for one. The dead Marine, an Owen Hall, had struggled with his assailant, not only getting in a few good blows but also getting plenty of skin, blood and hair of his attacker caught under his nails and Abby is also running all of these. While she waits for results she sits on the stool in front of the computer screen, Bert hugged to her face as she rests her head against him. She is so sleepy she does not notice Gibbs entering the lab, a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Maybe this will wake ya up Abs," Gibbs says as he hands the half asleep Goth the drink. Abby immediately perks up and takes a large sip from the cup.

"Thank you Gibbs, I need caffeine!" Abby smiles at Gibbs and returns to greedily slurping down the caffeinated beverage.

"You found anything yet Abs?" Gibbs asks as he looks at the computer screen.

"All the prints have either come back to Hall, Werth or Jeanne. Of course Hall's finger prints are going to be everywhere because he struggled with the assailant and Werth, if what he says is true, his prints would be there too because he tried to help Hall after he ran the killer off. Jeanne's prints are also explainable because she checked his pulse and tried to revive him. There is just one set of prints that I haven't found a match for yet which actually supports Werth's story." Abby speaks quickly as she talks, every few words taking another sip of her drink.

"Thanks Abs, let me know the second you get a hit on that print!" Gibbs gives her a quick peck on the cheek and then heads to the door.

"Gibbs?" Abby calls after him.

"Yeah Abs?" He asks, stopping in his tracks but not turning around.

"What are you gonna do when Tony and Ziva come in today?"

"I'll have them spend the day in MTAC or going through old case files: they can't be involved in this case Abby. There's too much at stake here; husband and wife investigators working on a case that involves an ex-girlfriend would be a field day for a defense lawyer."

"Especially since Jeanne is kinda the woman that helped Tony become the man that Ziva deserves." Abby's words make Gibbs smile slightly and he then heads out the door, leaving Abby staring off into the screen and thousands of more prints are cross-referenced to the print from the dead Marine's wallet.

Jeanne remembers the last time she was in this place and once again she is crying as she stands at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open so she can finally escape this place. She remembers standing in this exact same spot, watching as Tony had neared her and she had then asked him point blank if any of it had been real, his only response: No! The hurt is still there but she is crying for an entirely different reason; this time, instead of being heartbroken by Tony or any other man, she is in tears because she has witnessed an innocent person, a man she considered a friend, die as the monster that she is almost positive did it, stood beside her, acting as though he was upset. Having watched her friend die with who she believes is the killer standing beside her and her being unable to revive the Marine, she is now being forced to revisit a rather painful part of her past.

The ding signaling the arrival of the elevator snaps Jeanne out of her thoughts and she begins to step onto the elevator when she bumps right into Tony, his armed draped around his partner as the two laugh about something. All three stand there in stunned silence for a moment, none of them sure of what is going on or what to do.

"Tony, Ziva, get in here; we need to talk about this case!" Gibbs calls from the bullpen as he watches the scene before him unfold.

Jeanne steps to the side, distancing herself as much as possible from the two and they walk out of the elevator, Tony's eyes wide in shock, his eyes unable to leave Jeanne. Ziva is looking questioningly back and forth between her husband and his ex but Jeanne does not make eye contact, instead she steps into the elevator and presses the button for the main floor. As the elevator doors slide together she takes one quick glance up and is surprised to find brown eyes staring back at her instead of the green eyes she had been hoping, and maybe expecting to see. Jeanne tries not to cry but as the elevator begins moving down the lower levels Jeanne bursts into tears once again.


	29. Explain

**Author's Note: WOW! I am rather surprised by the response to this chapter, I really figured people would HATE it but I'm glad you didn't. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I am a couple of chapters into this 'arc' so I thought I would go ahead and post this. There is a bit of 'angst' in this, nothing bad and the 'angst' in this story is NOT going to be AWFUL, this is a fluffy fic after all. Let me know what you think, thanks!!!**

**NCIS7BEXX: I don't think a lot of people saw that coming, and honestly it took me by surprise when I first thought about doing anything that involved Jeanne. I originally thought of just having her body found and Damon being a suspect…I know, I am bad hehehe!**

**Betherzz: I hope, even though I totally understand how you feel about that awful woman and the equally awful Damon, that you will continue to read this. BTW, I love how you referred to both of them in your review ;)**

**Chelsea1234: Thank you for the review, glad you liked the chapter!**

**YellinYee: There will be 'angst' but like I said above, this is a fluff piece and I hate angsty angst (If that makes any sense LOL).**

**Alidiabin: I don't know what you were thinking but it could be in an upcoming chapter, you (nor I) never know ;)**

**NCIS Lover: Glad you liked, thank you for the review!!**

**Tiva GSR Freek: Tali might make an appearance…one can never be sure, especially with the feisty little Tivalet.**

**LunaZola: Glad you like, and thank you for being a patient person, I really do appreciate that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (& sorry for the terribly long A/N!).**

Tony has always known that there will be a day when he runs into Jeanne somewhere. When Ziva and he had traveled to Paris a few years earlier to pick up Nora and escort her back to the states, he had entertained the notion that as Ziva and he were walking around the town they might see her out, probably with a new man. He has often times wondered if she would turn her head as though he was just another face in the crowd or if, just maybe, having finally recovered from the lies that he told her, she would walk up to them. If she was to do something as bold as this Tony has also thought about two possible outcomes to this: one, she would walk up to him and slap him and maybe even spit in his face. The second outcome, she would walk up to him and they would be civil to one another and she would tell him that she has moved on and has met the man of her dreams. Depending on which outcome Tony chose at the moment to think about he has never been fully prepared for this day because this is not on the streets of Paris and this is not years earlier when Ziva and he were nothing more than partners with an unavoidable, inevitable relationship brewing between them, both too stubborn and frightened to take a leap of faith. No, this is not how Tony has imagined this meeting to be and as he stands in the middle of the bullpen, his wife by his side, he realizes that no matter how he had envisioned it that there was no possible way for a meeting between Jeanne and him to be tied up with a simple, neat bow.

Ziva watches her husband as she stands beside him in the middle of the bullpen, chewing on her finger nervously. She is still shocked by seeing her husband's ex-lover exiting the bullpen and as Gibbs and McGee talk off in the corner where neither Tony nor she can hear, she is growing more unsettled by the moment. She knows that Tony loved Jeanne at one point in his life, even if the romance was doomed to fail from the beginning. She also knows that Jeanne is the first woman that gave Tony the motivation to finally leave his frat boy days behind and look ahead to the future and to the life he could have if he abandoned his party boy ways. For helping Tony mature Ziva is thankful for Jeanne, but as she remembers all of the things that had happened between Tony and Jeanne, their last encounter being after she had accused him of murdering her father, Ziva cannot help but worry about how all of this is effecting her husband.

"Before I explain anything you two need to get this straight: you are in no way to be involved with this case, do you understand me?" Gibbs' voice startles both of them, speaking as he walks to them, his finger pointed accusingly at both of them. Tony and Ziva share a quick glance then Tony reluctantly nods. Gibbs, unhappy with only agreement from one of his agents, turns to Ziva. "Well Ziva, are you going to listen or do I send you home for the duration of this case?" Gibbs' eyes flash with impatience but Ziva meets his glare with one of equal frustration.

"I do not see why I cannot help in this investigation Gibbs, unless she is a suspect there is no conflict of interest." Ziva's response makes McGee and Tony share a quick look of horror and for a moment Tony fears for his wife's future employment at NCIS.

"You are his," Gibbs points to Tony as he speaks, "Wife and he was her undercover boyfriend that she later accused of murdering her father when she found out the truth. You were his partner at the time; do you think any of this will support that we have ran a fair and unbiased investigation?" Gibbs is raising his voice slightly and several people from the surrounding area are turning to see what is going on within Team Gibbs. Ziva narrows her eyes and Tony groans, knowing full well she is not about to back down.

"I am also an investigator and she is just a witness, yes?" Ziva does not bother looking at Gibbs for an answer, instead turns to McGee who slowly nods, gulping as Gibbs momentarily turns his angry gaze upon him. "Then I do not see the problem; she is not a victim or a suspect so I should be allowed t…"

"It doesn't matter if you see a problem with it or not, you are not to work on this case. A defense attorney would spin this into a case of conflict and everything, including a signed confession, could be thrown out. Or if that route didn't work the attorney could always say that we were 'swayed' by the witness because she has ties to this team. So once again, do the two of you understand that in no way you are to be involved? If a file regarding this case needs to be taken to the Director, McGee or I will deliver it. If evidence needs to be taken down to Abby, one of us will do it. Now, have I explained this situation to where both of you fully understand me?" Gibbs' gaze is hard and cold as he looks at the two. Tony quickly nods, thankful for not having to be on this case but Ziva is slow to respond, a quick, curt nod of the head.

Gibbs is upset with the whole situation as he grabs his coffee cup and a file off his desk and heads up to Vance's office. As he walks up the stairs he takes a look down at his three agents. McGee is still working on finding out as much as he can from the Marine's accounts and phone records, while Tony stares across the bullpen at Ziva, a mixture of worry and bewilderment on his face. Ziva sits at her desk, staring into the computer screen, her body tense with anger, and as Gibbs disappears from their sight he is positive that it will only take Tony three seconds, Ziva probably one, to be right on top of McGee pressing for answers.

"Explain Probie," Tony says through gritted teeth as Ziva and he stand menacingly in front of McGee, their hands resting on his desk. McGee looks up at the two then takes a quick glance in the direction of the Director's office, his fear of Gibbs catching him being outweighed by his friendship and fear of his co-workers.

"This morning around 03:30 Jeanne was walking to her car, parked in parking deck C of University Hospital's parking garage. As she neared her car she saw her friend, Owen Hall, a Marine, lying on the ground. He was badly beaten, his skull crushed by a blunt object. Standing over his body was Damon Werth." McGee quickly explains the situation and watches as Tony and Ziva share a look of shock.

"Wait, this is crazy…Damon would not murder someone without cause," Ziva begins, her brow furrowing as she thinks about this. Tony scoffs at this and Ziva immediately turns to face him, her eyes brows rising in a questioning manner.

"Ziva, this guy has had more than one run-in with NCIS, and c'mon, third time is the charm." Tony shakes his head at his wife's faith in the ex-steroid user.

"I do not see this situation as being 'charming' Tony, and I must wonder that if you are so quick to point the finger at Damon, if maybe Gibbs wasn't right in assuming that this case could not be worked objectively." Ziva is growing angrier by the moment, shocking Tony as she defends the man that at one point over powered her and could have easily harmed her.

"Well sweet cheeks, I don't think you could be any more objective than I could since you obviously don't believe Werth is capable of killing a Marine. I mean c'mon Ziva, the dude just happens to show up at crime scenes rather frequently don't ya think? And besides, Jeanne can place him at the scene!" Tony can see the anger building in Ziva's eyes but he refuses to back down.

"And Jeanne placed you at the scene of her father's murder but did it mean you did it?" The question is out of Ziva's mouth before she realizes it but as Tony narrows his eyes at her, anger instead of hurt flashing in his eyes, she does not regret it.

"Guys," McGee begins, hoping to diffuse the situation between the two married co-workers.

"Can it McProbie!" Tony snaps and McGee does not continue. "Well Ziva, she did lie about that and ya know, she shouldn't have but I kinda understand her wanting to get back at me for all the lies I told, but Werth doesn't have an excuse for always turning up on the wrong side of the law. You ever consider that just maybe one day we'll finally nail him for something that he has actually done? Or will you still defend him then?" Tony finishes his rant, his voice so loud now that not only is everyone from that floor looking at them, Vance and Gibbs are standing at the top of the stairs, watching as all of this unfolds.

"Tony, I did not believe that you murdered La Grenouille and I do not believe that Damon murdered this Marine; but maybe I am too biased in both cases!" Ziva says this calmly then quickly turns, heading to the elevator.

Everyone watches as Ziva steps onto the elevator and the doors close, and then the people from other teams return to their work. However Vance, Gibbs and McGee all turn their eyes toward Tony. He stands at McGee's desk staring at the elevator doors, completely flabbergasted by what has just happened. He is not sure why he said the things he did to her and he is even less sure of what to do now.

"Tony…" McGee begins but Tony immediately silences him as he shakes his head.

"I don't wanna hear it Probie."

"Well too damn bad because you're gonna hear it from me!" Gibbs' voice is beyond angry as he walks down the stairs and comes to stand in front of Tony. Tony gulps slightly at the look of anger on his Boss' face and before he realizes it he is receiving an all too familiar pop to the back of his head. "Now do ya see why I didn't want you two involved with this case?" Gibbs asks as he gets right in Tony's face.

"Sorry Boss," Tony mumbles and takes a step back from his Boss, momentarily frightened by the thoughts of bodily harm Gibbs could inflict on him.

Instead of harming the Senior Field Agent, Gibbs walks on past Tony, stopping long enough at McGee's desk to deliver a head slap then heads to his own desk. McGee only flinches at the pain, smart enough not to shoot Gibbs a questioning look because anyone can figure out why he has just received his Boss' favorite form of physical reprimand. Gibbs does not bother to look up at the two agents that remain in the bullpen; instead he takes a gulp of coffee and turns his attention to the file from the Director. McGee, fearing just how much punishment he might receive for explaining the case to Tony and Ziva, does not mutter a word as he switches back and forth between searches and traces, trying his hardest to find anything that will help them with the case.

Tony eventually makes his way to his desk, deciding to give Ziva a few minutes to herself before he goes in search of her. As he sits at his desk, forcing himself to check his e-mail so he will at least appear to be doing something, he cannot begin to explain how he is feeling or why he reacted in the way he did to Ziva's simple belief in Werth's innocence. Tony groans inwardly and mentally kicks himself, realizing that before he goes off in search of Ziva he needs to find a way to explain himself.


	30. Swing

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ok, I am going ahead and posting the chapters I have written so far. There are three so I will probably not post for the rest of the week. I want you to all please review and tell me what you are honestly thinking, Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

The swing set sits in the middle of food and coffee vendors, grounded in mulch and surrounded by grass. There are very few children that play here, only the occasional visiting child of a Marine or NCIS agent. Tali has been to this swing set before many times, usually during lunch hours when Tony and Ziva have brought her to the office with them. Today though Ziva has called Leah, asking her to bring Tali to the base since she is having a 'slow' day. Leah, slightly perplexed by the odd request, has brought Tali and is now off in search for lunch while mother and daughter enjoy some time together.

Tali is sitting securely in the toddler swing as Ziva gently pushes the little girl, Tali's curls flying in her face as she goes slightly higher each time. She giggles and squeals in delight and Ziva cannot help but smile at her daughter. Even though Ziva is enjoying this time with Tali, the sweet, carefree laughs making Ziva momentarily forget about what is going on in the office, she is still aware that someone is watching them. Her years of Mossad training, while no longer needed, have not left her, instead they become sharper as she progresses as an agent, and as she takes quick, unnoticeable glances around the surrounding area, she spots the person that is watching them so closely. Ziva carefully stops the swing, Tali's trip back and forth over the sand, ended.

"Mama?" Tali asks, looking up at Ziva with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on her face.

"Tateleh, come with Mama," Ziva says to Tali as she picks her up out of the swing and places her on the ground. Tali looks at the swing longingly then takes Ziva's outstretched hand, walking alongside her mother as they near a bench.

Sitting on a bench, a coffee vendor blocking a direct view of the bench from the swing set, Jeanne does not notice as Ziva, along with Tali, walk around the shrubbery, making their way closer to her. They are almost at the bench when Jeanne finally realizes that the investigator and the small child she has been watching are no longer at the swings. When she looks away from the swing she is surprised to see Ziva nearing her. Jeanne begins to stand but stops as Ziva calls out to her.

"Please do not leave; I would like to talk to you."

Jeanne slowly brings her eyes to Ziva's and for a moment both women look at each other, neither sure what to say or do. Ziva has always considered the possibility that they would run into Jeanne, but she has never been prepared for what to say. Jeanne has also feared running into Tony or one of his co-workers on the streets and once, right after she came back to town, she had seen Gibbs at a local store. She had ducked out of sight, not wanting any reminders of such a painful time in her life but other than that one occasion she has tried not to think about seeing Tony again. While the two women stand in silence Tali looks back and forth between her mother and the woman that is standing in front of them.

"Who Mama?" Tali asks as she looks up at Ziva, pointing towards Jeanne. Ziva looks down at Tali and smiles slightly at her daughter, always wanting to know everything possible about her surroundings. Jeanne's eyes fall to Tali and even though she can tell the child must belong to Ziva, there is something familiar about her.

"This Tali, is a person your father knew at one point; her name is Jeanne." Ziva explains to Tali as she picks the little girl up and places her on her hip.

Ziva watches as Jeanne's eyes widen in shock and for a moment Ziva feels slightly sorry for the woman, realizing that Jeanne has not gotten over Tony and their relationship. Almost as soon as the feeling appeared it is replaced by a familiar dislike for the woman when tears spring to Jeanne's eyes as she shakes her and a scoff escapes her throat.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jeanne mutters, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Ziva furrows her brow, giving Jeanne a questioning look, unsure of what she is talking about. "The last time I was here, the way you two looked at each other…I should've known." Jeanne's tone is sardonic as she speaks, shaking her head.

"Are you implying that Tony and I were more than partners when you accused him of killing your father?" Anger flashes in Ziva's eyes but she tries to contain it, not wanting to do anything that will upset Tali or interfere with the case.

"I'm not meaning to imply it Officer Dav…..or is it Dinozzo now?" The tears have subsided slightly and Jeanne's voice has taken on an air of superiority as she speaks to Ziva. Ziva narrows her eyes at the woman, a slight scoff escaping her throat.

"Actually it is now Agent and yes, it is Dinozzo." Jeanne rolls her eyes at this, and Ziva finds it harder and harder to control her anger that is growing. "There was nothing between Tony and I when he was with you; I was his partner and even I did not know that he was undercover." Ziva's voice hides the anger rushing through her and Jeanne can see the anger flashing in her eyes.

"But all of you knew before it was over with didn't you?" Jeanne is not surprised as Ziva nods in response.

"It was not our place, or anyone but Tony's, to tell you, just like it was no one's place but yours to make the decision to blame him for your father's murder." Ziva's words cut through Jeanne and for a moment Jeanne is rendered speechless, her mouth slightly agape.

"He shouldn't have done what he did!" Jeanne responds, unable to think of anything else to say.

"There are many things that we have all done that we should not have, but it does not justify what we do as retribution." Ziva swallows as she says this, remembering a time in hers and Tony's life when she had tried to punish him for Michael's death. Jeanne does not notice this; instead she rolls her eyes at Ziva's comment.

"People shouldn't be allowed to get away with using others either!" Jeanne does not give Ziva a chance to respond, she quickly turns and walks off from Ziva.

For a moment Ziva, with Tali still on her hip, stands still watching as Jeanne stalks off. Even though Ziva is sure Jeanne will be around until this case is finished, a feeling settles over her that makes her feel as though she will not have to deal with the woman again, and for this she is truly thankful. Once Jeanne is out of sight Ziva turns to Tali and can't help but smile when she sees Tali waving after Jeanne.

"Tateleh, are you glad to see her go?" Ziva asks with a smile forcing its way onto her lips.

"Yep!" Tali gives Ziva a toothy grin then points to the swing. "Sing Mama, pease!" Tali whines as she looks up at Ziva, giving her the same sad face Tony does when he wants something. Ziva shakes her head and laughs.

"Of course Tateleh, you may swing."

Tali smiles at her mother and begins wriggling out of Ziva's arms. Ziva places her on the ground and Tali takes off to the swings. Ziva follows behind her and then places her back in the toddler swing and resumes pushing her. Tali giggles as she swings higher and higher, her curls once again flying in her face.


	31. Easier

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ok, I am going ahead and posting the chapters I have written so far. There are three so I will probably not post for the rest of the week. I want you to all please review and tell me what you are honestly thinking, Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

After Ziva's abrupt exit from the bullpen Tony had decided to give her a few minutes to herself, but when she had still not returned after fifteen minutes he had decided to call Leah. He had hoped that Leah would answer her phone and say that Ziva had came home and sent her away early, insisting on spending the day with Tali, instead Leah had surprised him by telling him about Ziva's request for her to bring Tali for a visit. He had asked her where they were and she had told him that she had left Ziva and Tali at the swing set while she was in search of a quick, Tali-free lunch. Tony had thanked her and immediately left the bullpen, Gibbs threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't sort things out with Ziva, and if both of them didn't get back to work.

Tony is quickly walking through the food and coffee vendors in the middle of the naval base, his feet on auto-pilot as he walks to the swing set. Having had a few moments to think about how he had snapped at Ziva he realized why he had and that his burst of emotions, while justified, was misguided, and having realized this he wants to explain to Ziva. He is trying to form the explanation in his head, not paying attention as he walks, and bumps into a woman. He immediately begins apologizing but stops as when he looks at the woman. Jeanne stands in front of him, her body tense and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jeanne, I'm….um, sorry, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." Tony stumbles over his words, unsure of what to say. Jeanne, a coffee cup now in her hand, straightens her purse strap on her shoulder and clears her throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"So, um, I saw your….your wife and daughter," Jeanne manages to say, her voice breaking as tears spring to her eyes.

Tony looks at Jeanne, hating to see tears in her eyes because of him and what he did to her, but he cannot find the words he so desperately needs to express this to her. He is just about to open his mouth to speak when he hears the shrill squeal of 'Daddy' and looks up, seeing Tali run from Ziva in a sprint that is far too fast for a child that isn't even two-years-old yet. He smiles at Tali and crouches down, motioning for her to come to him.

Jeanne does not move as she watches Tony, with outstretched arms, catch the speedy little girl and wrap his arms around her. Tony kisses her on the forehead, commenting on how fast she is and then stands, Tali in his arms. Tali turns to face Jeanne, taking notice of the woman that was just, minutes earlier, talking with her mother.

"Hey Jon!" Tali says to Jeanne, waving at her. Jeanne offers Tali a small wave, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Tony is confused by this and looks between his daughter and Jeanne then turns his gaze to Ziva as she walks up to them, a forced, stern look on her face.

"Tali, please do not run away from Mama, you cannot run around by yourself; you could get hurt!" Ziva states to her daughter and Tali drops her head.

"Sowwy!" Tali mumbles with her lip pouted out.

"Hey Princess," Tony says as he lifts Tali chin, "Mama is right, you could get hurt and we don't want you to get hurt, ok?" Tony asks his daughter, and she reluctantly nods.

"Tateleh, would you like to get an ice cream while Daddy talks with Jeanne?" Ziva asks Tali as she holds her hands out to Tali. Tali looks up at her father then turns in his arm to see if Jeanne is still standing there, then shakes her head.

"Say Daddy." Tali rests her chin on Tony's shoulder, her eyes focusing on Jeanne. Jeanne shifts slightly, uncomfortable by the entire situation but also finding the little girl's eyes almost as intimidating as her mother's.

"I nee…" Jeanne begins.

"You two probably need to talk, and Tali and I need to go see Grandpa Gibbs." Ziva smiles slightly as Tali's head quickly turns at the mention of Gibbs' name, and Tony chuckles at how willing she is to see her Grandpa. Ziva takes Tali and begins walking back to the office when Tony calls after her.

"I wanna talk to you about something when I get back."

"All right," Ziva nods as she turns to face her husband then heads back to the office.

Jeanne allows Tony to lead her over to a nearby bench where both take a seat. She notices as he sits on the end, making sure there is space between them and is surprised as she feels pained by this. For a moment Tony sits bent over, his eyes never leaving his hands but he finally sits up and turns to her.

"Jeanne, I really am sorry for everything I did to you. It was nev…" Tony begins but Jeanne interrupts him.

"Please, I heard this the first time you had to say it and I…I can't listen to it again, not after you told me that none of it was real." Jeanne can't keep the tears out of her voice as she speaks.

"Please, I know you don't owe me anything but please, let me explain this to you. Please!" Tony looks at Jeanne, his eyes finding hers and she reluctantly nods, giving him the go-ahead.

"I was assigned an undercover operation but I did care for you. I told you I didn't because I wanted you to move on, and I couldn't leave behind my life. I really never did mean to hurt you but I….I ju…" Tony isn't sure how to phrase this last part, knowing he has to say it but unable to find a kind way to put it.

"You didn't love me enough to leave behind everyone, especially her," Jeanne refuses to say Ziva's name but Tony knows, "So we could have a life together." Jeanne says the last part barely above a whisper but Tony hears her and he nods. Jeanne takes a deep breath, her body shaking slightly as she does.

"I honestly di…" Tony begins once again but again Jeanne interrupts him.

"Tony, I see how happy you are now; you are with your soul mate. You two have a beautiful little girl. I'm glad you found that." Jeanne offers him a slight smile through her tears.

"Thank you Jeanne, I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as Ziva makes me." Tony smiles at her, relieved to have finally explain things to her honestly.

"Thank you Tony, and thank you for explaining it, it makes it a lot easier to move on to know that I wasn't imagining feelings that I thought you had for me."

"Jeanne, I really did care about you but…"

"But I wasn't Ziva." Jeanne finishes the sentence for him and he nods, a part of him wondering if there was anyone other than himself and Ziva that had not seen the connection between them. "Can I ask you something?" Jeanne asks, shaking Tony from the thought. Tony looks up at her, and against his better judgment, nods. "What made you realize you loved her?" Jeanne surprises him by this question, of all the questions she could have asked him she chose that question. The answer does not even take a second's thought and Tony simply states:

"A summer without her."

Jeanne nods, not wanting to know the story behind it, but from the pain that flashes in his eyes, she can tell that it was very a difficult time for him. Tony thanks her for letting him explain and then stands. Jeanne nods then also stands. They say goodbye, both knowing that this time there won't be an awkward run-in somewhere in the future, and that this is in fact goodbye for the last time. Jeanne watches as he walks into NCIS headquarters, his steps quicker as he nears the building, not wanting to be away from his wife and daughter a moment longer than he has to be. Jeanne then tosses her coffee cup in a nearby trash bin and heads in the direction of the parking lot, wanting as far away from this place as possible.

Standing in the elevator Tony has to admit that it feels as if there is a weight that has finally been lifted off his shoulders. After thinking he had lost Ziva forever he had thought about how his relationship and feelings toward her had differed from his relationship and feelings toward Jeanne. Yes, he had at one point cared for Jeanne, he had even fooled himself into believing he was in love with her, but when Saleem had sat Ziva before him, after weeks of thinking she was dead, a mixture of love, hope and happiness had washed over him. It had taken him a few weeks to realize what that feeling had been, and by the time Ziva and he had finally became more than just partners, he was able to realize that for the first time, not since Jeanne, but in his life, he was really in love.

As the elevator doors open and Tony steps into the bullpen, Ziva and McGee at their desks, Tali in Gibbs' arms as he lets her grab a file out of a nearby filing cabinet, he cannot contain his smile. He walks over to Ziva's desk, grabs her hand and pulls her through the bullpen and heads into the direction of the men's room, ready to explain his earlier behavior to her. As the bathroom door closes behind them he is thankful that the door on his past with Jeanne is finally completely closed and it was a lot easier than he had ever imagined it to be.


	32. NonKiss

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ok, I am going ahead and posting the chapters I have written so far. There are three so I will probably not post for the rest of the week. I want you to all please review and tell me what you are honestly thinking, Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

For the third time that Damon Werth has been involved in a case with NCIS he is once again granted a reprieve, this time in the form of a surveillance tape that McGee has finally tracked down. The tape shows exactly what Damon had described: a Caucasian male in his twenties or thirties attacking Hall with a tire iron. The tape shows Damon exiting the elevator then running over to the attack. He punches the man; the man swings the tire iron at him, hitting him in the side. Damon falls to the ground and the man takes off while Damon rushes to the Marine. The tape goes onto show Damon trying to help the man, recording Jeanne exiting the elevator and rushing over to her fallen friend, trying to resuscitate him.

Having seen the tape Gibbs and McGee are now in search of the man, putting out a BOLO while Abby runs searches on attacker. Tony and Ziva are still not allowed to work the case officially but Gibbs has given up trying to keep them away from evidence, so the two are now in Abby's lab with Tali. When they had last been in the bullpen Gibbs had noticed the tension between the two, but he is far too busy to worry himself with the personal problems between two of his agents. Gibbs is now at his desk while Damon signs a few things and McGee is running a few searches of his own.

"Ok, is that it?" Damon asks as he stands from signing the last piece of paper. Gibbs gathers the papers and quickly looks over them, making sure that everything is signed.

"Yep, thank you for your cooperation, and we'll be in contact if we need ya back in here. I hope not to see ya again unless it is to testify in this case." Gibbs shakes Damon's hand as he says this and Damon nods.

"McGee, thanks man for the help!" Damon says as he turns to McGee.

"No problem." McGee offers Damon a quick smile before returning his attention to the computer.

Damon offers Gibbs a nod of his head then walks toward the elevator. He is just about to push the button when the doors open and Ziva, looking even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, steps off of the elevator, a little girl holding her hand as she walks beside Ziva. For a moment Damon is too stunned to say anything, the little girl looking far too much like Ziva to be anyone but her daughter. Damon's eyes meet Ziva's and she smiles, nodding slightly as she answers the unasked question.

"Wow!" Is Damon's only response, his eyes going back and forth between mother and daughter. Ziva chuckles slightly at this then picks Tali up.

"Tali, this is Damon, he is an old friend of mine. Damon, this is my daughter, Tali!" Ziva introduces the two and Tali rests her head against Ziva's shoulder as she studies Damon.

"Hey Tali, it's nice to meet. You are just as beautiful as your mother." Damon smiles at Tali, and she responds in a very Ziva manner: a small 'hmm' escaping her throat as she tries not to giggle. "How are you?" Damon asks Ziva as he once again finds her eyes.

"I am happy, very busy with Tali but happy. How have you been Damon? I have not seen you in quite a while." Ziva takes a quick glance into the bullpen and when she sees Gibbs and McGee heading up to MTAC she leads Damon to her desk. She takes a seat behind her desk and Damon perches on the edge. Damon then begins explaining how he has spent the past few years.

Tony stands on the elevator, a file in his hands that Abby asked him to bring up to Gibbs. It has nothing to do with the current case so Tony does not bother looking around before he exits the elevator for his Boss. However, when he steps off the elevator and sees Damon Werth sitting on his wife's desk, his daughter in Damon's lap, anger rushes through him. He stomps over to Gibbs' desk where he throws the file down then reaches for Tali, the room filling with a thick tension.

"C'mere Princess!" Tony doesn't wait for Tali to reach for him; instead he takes her out of Damon's arms. "I'm taking our daughter home, tell Gibbs I'm taking his advice and staying away from this case!" Tony grabs Tali's diaper bag and his backpack as he speaks, Ziva standing in protest but too shocked by Tony's behavior to say anything.

"Bye bye Mama!" Tali waves at Ziva over Tony's shoulder as he heads to the elevator.

"Bye Tateleh, I love you…BOTH!" Ziva emphasizes the last word but Tony does not bother to look at her, instead he steps into the elevator and slams the button for the main floor.

Ziva pinches the bridge of her nose, trying her hardest to remain calm, but is completely flabbergasted by Tony and his behavior. She knows he does not like Damon but storming off with their daughter in tow shocks Ziva. Damon stands from the desk and moves closer to Ziva, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't know what you two have going, but don't let him upset you. You deserve better than that." Ziva quickly looks up at Damon, shocked by what he has just said but even more shocked as he runs his thumb over her cheek, and begins to lean in for a kiss.

"Damon!" Ziva says forcefully, pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I shouldn't have…I…" Damon begins but Ziva silences him.

"No you should not have but I should have made it clear: Tony and I are married. We are not just Tali's parents; we are a family, and I am pregnant with our second child. This…this….whatever this is cannot happen; I do not want it to happen. I am happy with Tony; we are both happy, our daughter is happy!" Ziva is speaking frantically, her hands flying as she tries to explain to Damon. He is amazed by her reaction, never before having seen the usually so put together Agent, this disheveled.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and I wouldn't have if I'd known you and Dinozzo were married. I'm sorry!" Damon backs away from Ziva, allowing her the space that she obviously needs. "I'm gonna go. I guess I'll see you around. Congratulations on your marriage & your daughter & your pregnancy." Damon mumbles as he walks away from her desk.

"Thank you, Damon." Ziva nods slightly at him and watches as he waits for the elevator, then steps into it.

Ziva sighs heavily and sits back down in her chair, unsure of what has just happened. She cannot figure out why the life Tony and she are sharing is all of a sudden facing former flames and unwanted kisses. She rests her face in her hands, too distracted with the thoughts that are running through her mind to pay attention to Gibbs as he walks down the stairs. She does not notice him until she feels a familiar pop to the back of the head. For a moment she looks up at Gibbs, a look of shock on her face, but as his icy blue eyes meets hers she knows that he saw what happened.

"You are aware I am pregnant?" Ziva mutters as Gibbs passes her desk.

"Kinda hard not to know since you are sick most of the day, AND I am the one that found the positive pregnancy test. What does your pregnancy have to do with anything though? The baby made you nearly kiss him?" Gibbs' tone does not offer any understanding.

"I did not nearly kiss him; he nearly kissed me!" Ziva is immediately to her feet and standing in front of Gibbs' desk, infuriated by the insinuation. "And you should not hit a pregnant woman!" Ziva adds, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Gibbs looks up at Ziva and she is surprised by the concern in his eyes.

"I know that Ziva; I saw the whole thing, but Tony isn't gonna know that. He's gonna think that you kissed Damon bec…"

"You think I should tell Tony about that non-kiss?" Ziva is completely stunned by this.

"Yeah, I do."

"But you even have a rule about keeping secrets an…"

"Rules for the work place Ziva, not for the home front. Those rules don't work at home, trust me; I know!" Gibbs does not say anything else and turns back to his work.

Ziva continues to stand in front of his desk for a moment, trying to make sense of what her Boss, the serial groom, has just told her. She has always looked to Gibbs as a father to the team, making sure that each of his agent's worked to his or her full potential, and after Somalia and everything with Eli, Gibbs became even more like the father that she never had but always wanted. And after Tali was born Gibbs fell the rest of the way into the role of father, even letting Tali call him Grandpa, so now, as Ziva thinks about his advice, she decides it is best to listen to him. She tells him she's taking the rest of the day, something he does not object to considering the case is still under investigation, and she heads out of the building.


	33. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Yes, Jeanne and Damon are both now out of this story but that doesn't necessarily mean smooth sailing for Tiva….YET! After I post this chapter I will be in hiding (not that I'm saying I fear you ;) ). Let me know what you think of this chapter and any predictions you have for future chapters. Also, this is so not a week, but that is why I shouldn't go ahead and write ahead because I have to post when I finish a chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and nothing else!**

Tony has abandoned his work clothes for a pair of sweats and his favorite Ohio shirt and is sitting on the sofa watching television when Ziva enters the apartment. Ziva notices that Tali is nowhere in sight, and considering the time of day she figures Tali is down for a nap. Ziva is thankful for this as she places her belongings down and walks over to Tony. He continues to sit on the sofa, his eyes glued to screen, refusing to meet her gaze. She sighs slightly in frustration, not in the mood to be ignored. Her sigh does not gain her any attention so she walks in front of the television and turns to look at Tony, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest as she glares at him. Tony slowly brings his eyes up to meet hers and he is slightly surprised when he sees worry reflecting in her tired eyes.

"Werth surprised that we're married with one kid and another on the way?" Tony asks, his tone condescending as he leans back against the sofa. Ziva takes a deep breath, reminding herself that now is not the time to get angry with Tony.

"He was." Ziva answers the question and the two then fall silent. Ziva glances around the apartment, noting that the place looks much neater then when they had left earlier that morning.

"So is there a reason you're standing in front of the TV or are you just trying to punish me?" Tony busies himself with his drink as he asks the question.

"Yes, there is a reason," Ziva says, her eyes widening to emphasize her words.

"And what is that reason Ziva?" Tony does not seem interested in what she has to say and this makes Ziva angry.

"This….this right here is what I do not understand!" Ziva's voice is harsh as she speaks, pointing accusingly at Tony.

"What Ziva? What don't you understand?" Tony narrows his eyes at her, trying to provoke her.

"Why you are acting this way; I did not do anything to warrant this attitude. You are the one that jumped on my throat this morning." Ziva can feel her anger rising and her voice rises slightly.

"It's jumped DOWN your throat, and I simply disagreed with your belief that Werth is innocent; the guy is trouble and I don't want him anywhere near you, and especially near Tali." Tony stands to his feet, his own anger refusing to allow him to continue to sit as Ziva looks down upon him.

"Do you think I would place our daughter in harm's way?" Ziva is stunned by this and hurt, but refuses to allow it to show.

"No Ziva, not intentionally I don't but you have this thing with Werth, you just can't seem to even think about the possibility that he's bad news. You've always defended him, even when he was so high on drugs he coulda killed you." Tony's voice is rising now too, both dancing dangerously close to the edge of their tempers.

"If I place myself in harm's way that is one thing; I have done that many times but I would never place Tali in danger. Damon is not a threat to her or us; however your behavior is a different story!" Ziva's words are calm as she says this and Tony is surprised by this.

"So I'm the problem?" Tony scoffs at this, shaking his head.

"No, your attitude is. You do not agree with me, do not even try to see where I am coming from and you start an argument about Damon. You then run in to your ex-girlfriend, lover, whatever she is, and then you drag me into the bathroom where you tell me about how my summer in Somalia made you realize that you love me, but that 'love' you claim to have for me does not stop you from feeling jealous and threatened by Damon." Ziva's words hit a nerve and Tony's temper takes over.

"I do love you and that summer was hell for me, and I'm sorry if I didn't know how to react to seeing Jeanne again. That whole thing was a mess and seeing her again brought a lot of things up again."

"Like what?" Ziva is almost afraid of the answer to the question but she is so angry refuses to acknowledge the fear.

"Like what a fool I was to let Jenny use me as a pawn in her own vendetta against a man that she thought killed her father, and how stupid I was for making myself think I was in love with Jeanne, and for how I used another person. Not to mention how I lied to you, McGee and even Gibbs. Seeing Jeanne again wasn't just about feelings that I might've had for her at one time, but about being played for a fool. So maybe if you think the only 'feelings' seeing Jeanne again brought up for me were feelings of attraction or love or whatever it is you thought, you're wrong. Any feelings I had for Jeanne are long gone and forgotten, especially since we finally stopped pretending and admitted to ourselves exactly what we tried to ignore for so long. So there Ziva, does that explain my behavior?" Tony's eyes are a mixture of hurt and anger as he spits these words at Ziva. She simply stands there, taking in a sharp breath as she forces back tears. "As for Damon, hell no I don't trust him. Yeah, I'm jealous too because even after everything we went through: Jeanne, Michael, Somalia, you still had this thing for him. It's not you I don't trust though; it's him. You're a beautiful woman and he's no fool, he's noticed. He'd do anything to get what he wants. For God's sake, he started taking steroids so he could run faster, beat his cohorts. So yeah, it did piss me off to see you sitting there talking to him and letting him hold our daughter!" Tony's eyes are focused solely on Ziva as he finishes his tirade. She is unable to meet his gaze and he shakes his head, turning to head out of the room.

"Tony," Ziva calls after him and he stops. He slowly turns around to look at Ziva and is surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes. His anger is quickly forgotten and he begins to walk closer to Ziva but she holds up her hands, stopping him. He gives her a confused look but Ziva continues before he can say anything. "You are right not to trust Damon." Ziva states plainly.

"Why? What did he do to you? Did he hu…" Tony is immediately by Ziva's side, murder in his eyes as he thinks about Damon trying to hurt Ziva.

"No, he did not try to hurt me." Ziva shakes her head, and Tony's eyes immediately fill with relief.

"Then what are you talking about?" Tony is confused by what Ziva is saying.

"He…he tried to kiss me." Ziva barely has the words out of her mouth before Tony's body becomes rigid, his eyes widening with rage.  
"He tried to kiss you?" He asks, making sure he did just hear what he thinks he did. Ziva simply nods, not wanting to repeat the sentence. "That bastard!" Tony growls, his hands running through his hair as he tries to calm himself.

"Tony, I did not allow the kiss. I told him that you and I are married and that we have Tali and another baby on the way; that we are happy. I made it perfectly clear to him that I do not want anything with him. I do not even consider this to be an issue because I…" Tony cuts Ziva off, his eyes widening at her words.

"You don't consider this an issue?" A sarcastic chuckle escapes his throat. "He tried to kiss; it is an issue Ziva. He tried to kiss you, even after knowing we're married with a dau…." Tony stops in mid-sentence as Ziva glances down at the floor, a look of guilt on her face. "You didn't tell him we were married?" Tony's tone is accussing as he says this.

"We were not talking about me. He made the simple realization that Tali is my daughter and I then asked him about what has been going on in his life. Our marriage never came up!" Ziva wants to slap herself as the words leave her mouth, knowing that the words will only make the situation worse.

"So our marriage is so insignificant that you don't bother to tell an old friend that we're married?" Tony once again scoffs but does not give Ziva the chance to respond. "You don't mention it to Damon so what we have must not matter to you." Tony's words cut through Ziva like knives.

"That is not fair Tony; our life together is the most important thing to me. Our daughter, our marriage, this child I am carrying; without all of this I have nothing, my life has no meaning. I defended our marriage, our relationship, this morning to Jeanne. I then defended you and our relationship to Damon. I understand defending it to two people that have not seen us in quite some time, people that we both have histories with, but I refuse to defend it to you. If you do not think I value our marriage or our family then you should leave." Hot tears are stinging Ziva's eyes as she finishes.

Both stand in the middle of the living room for a moment, both too stunned to say a word. They glare at one another, their eyes shooting daggers at the other but refusing to look into the other's eyes, too afraid of what they will see. Tony is the first to look away, his anger quickly being overcome by hurt.

"I'll get a few things, give Tali a kiss then I'll spend the night somewhere else." Tony says as he begins walking to their bedroom.

"I think that would be best." Ziva barely manages to get the words out of her mouth before the tears begin flowing down her cheeks. Tony simply nods and heads to the bedroom to gather a few items, not bothering to look back at Ziva.

Tony, with a small duffle bag in his hand, slowly enters Tali's room. Tali is curled up in her bed, her arm thrown over her hippo as she snores softly. Tony kneels down beside her bed as he brushes a curl out of her face, tears prickling his eyes as he thinks about leaving his beautiful little girl.

"See ya later Princess, I love you." Tony whispers as he gently places a kiss on Tali's forehead. The little girl does not wake; instead she slaps at Tony in her sleep then rolls onto her other side, tucking her hands under her head. Tony gently rubs her arm then stands back up, heading for the door of the nursery, his heart breaking as he leaves his wife and daughter.


	34. ABC Store

**Author's Note: WOW!!! Once again you all amaze me with your reviews and responses to my story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and let me know what you think of it, it really does mean a lot. I definitely went through most of the emotions all of you felt when I was writing that chapter and honestly, this whole little 'arc' as I've been calling it, has been planned out in my head for a while. Sorry everyone for leaving you hanging like that with that last chapter but here is the next chapter. I have the next one written but I'm going to wait to post it for a few days because I am trying so hard to stay at least one chapter ahead. Let me know what you think of this chapter, what you think will happen and if there is anything you want to see happen. Thanks :) And BTW: This is clichéd at the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and actually two other characters that appear in this chapter but no, not any of the NCIS characters.**

Gibbs' patience is wearing very thin. For the past two days his agents have been surrounded by a thick tension and he has just about had enough. Tony and Ziva do not speak to one another, their usual glances and conversations with their eyes are non-existent, and McGee, unsure of how to handle the volatile duo, is walking around on egg shells. Gibbs does not even acknowledge the problems the two are having, too angry at both of them for bringing their personal problems into the office, to offer advice or sympathy. The only thing that really upsets Gibbs is when lunch time rolls around and Leah brings Tali to visit Tony. Having her two parents apart is affecting the small child, turning her into a quiet, shy little person instead of the fun, rambunctious, outgoing child she usually is. When she is at the office she clings to her father, refusing to be placed down for even a second, and when lunch is over and Leah must take her home, she throws a tantrum that could rival fifteen Tony and Ziva fits.

Finally having had more than enough of his team and their tension, he has sent Tony and McGee out to talk to the security guard at the hospital, the case still missing any information about the perpetrator other than a picture and prints. Having cleared Damon's name and Jeanne's involvement in the case over for the moment, Vance has cleared both Tony and Ziva to work on the case, and while McGee and Tony are out in the field Gibbs and Ziva were working on paper work that was however until a call from a nearby ABC store interrupted them. The manager of the store claimed to have information about the man whose picture has been featured on the evening news for the past few days. Gibbs reluctantly agreed that Ziva could tag along with him, as long as she did not do anything that might put her and her unborn baby in danger. Bored out of her mind by the sight of the office she had quickly agreed.

As the black Charger pulls onto the highway, Gibbs behind the wheel, he tries his best to abide by posted speed limits. His attempt at safe, or at least safer than usual driving, is met by a cold stare from Ziva. She cocks her head slightly to the side, her eyes boring into Gibbs as he stares ahead at the road.

"You might be Tali's grandpa but must you drive like one?" Ziva asks, raising her eye brows as Gibbs glances over at her, a slightly amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, I don't want a repeat of your last pregnancy when you got sick in the car; took three cleanings to get the stench of vomit outta the car." Gibbs replies as his eyes rest back on the road.

"Uh, I was sick because McGee was the one driving and he took a curve too slow." Ziva scoffs, offended by the reminder. "Just because I am pregnant does not mean you have to treat me as though I am a piece of glass, and it certainly does mean you have to drive like Mc…" Ziva is interrupted as Gibbs steps on the accelerator, the car jerking forward as the speed increases by twenty miles per hour. Gibbs smirks slightly as Ziva slams her hands into the dash, stopping her body from lunging forward with the car. Ziva chuckles slightly, thankful for a semblance of normalcy, even if it is in the form of Gibbs' questionable driving skills.

"How is Tony?" Ziva asks Gibbs, turning in her seat to look out the passenger side window.

"Why do you think I'd know? You're his wife!" Gibbs states plainly. Ziva turns to face him, a 'cut the crap' look on her face.

"I am his wife and that is why I know he is staying at your place. Please Gibbs, how is he?" Ziva's eyes fix onto Gibbs, her eyes pleading with him to tell her how Tony is handling things.

"He's doing just like you are probably." Gibbs' response is met by a confused look from Ziva so he continues. "Confused as hell and missing his family. I don't think you realize just how much you and Tali mean to him Ziva." Gibbs takes his eyes off the road long enough to look at Ziva. She drops her gaze from him, guilt coursing through her at his words.

"I do miss him; Tali misses him terribly. I hate to see how this is hurting her but I…I do not know where to begin with Tony." Ziva's admission is barely audible but Gibbs nods, not having to hear her to know that both Tony and she are facing an old problem in their relationship: jealousy.

"You two need to get over your damned stubbornness and think about your kids. This isn't just about you two anymore!" Gibbs words are not sugar coated, not that Ziva would ever expect them to be, but they hurt none the less. She nods, knowing that he is right, and as they pull into the parking lot of the ABC store she makes the decision to talk this through with Tony.

Gibbs and Ziva walk into the ABC store, the small space lined with shelves of intoxicating, mind altering liquids and mixes. There are no customers, only a large, balding man standing behind the counter where airplane bottles of alcohol line even more shelves. Removing his badge and holding it out to for inspection, Gibbs nears the man, Ziva right behind him.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You Court Barker?" He asks as he places his badge back in its place.

"Yup. Thought I should call you guys after this man came in earlier today. Looked just like the man that's been on the news the last couple o'nights but he had on shades and a baseball cap, but I'm almost positive it was him." Barker speaks with a deep southern drawl as he leans against the counter, momentarily eyeing Ziva. She narrows her eyes at him, her hand brushing against her gun as his eyes continue to roam down her body.

"Do you have a surveillance camera so we can see the guy you talking about?" Gibbs asks, glancing around and not seeing anything that might have captured the man's face.

"Nope but got something better." Barker bends down behind the counter, digging through papers as Gibbs and Ziva exchange doubtful looks. "Dumb idiot dropped this as he was going out the door." Barker tosses a cheap brown wallet on the counter, a rather proud look on his face as he looks at the two agents.

Gibbs and Ziva exchange a look of surprise, neither believing that anything could be this simple. Gibbs then digs in his pocket, producing a pair of gloves. Snapping them on, he opens the wallet, holding the license out to Ziva as she snaps photos. The license has a picture nearly identical to the picture they were able to get from the surveillance camera from the parking garage, the name on the license Mason Gant.

Gibbs leaves Ziva asking Barker questions as he steps away to make a call to Tony and McGee to inform them of the latest development. Ziva, with her back to the door, asks Barker routine questions, none of the three paying attention as a car pulls up in front of the ABC store and a man gets out. Ziva and Barker continuing talking while Gibbs tells Tony to begin running the name through the databases. As the bell over the door jingles, signaling the arrival of a customer, Gibbs and Ziva turn to the door, an angry looking Mason Gant standing in the doorway.

"You bastard!" Gant screams as he lunges forward, throwing Ziva into a shelf of Absolute vodka, her body crashing against glass as the clear liquid soaks her clothing.

Gant has a gun drawn on the man behind the register but Gibbs, his phone quickly forgotten as it flies to the floor, has his gun pulled and pointed at Gant. Ziva, from the floor as shatter glass surrounds her, pulls her gun from the holster and trains it on Gant. Gibbs barks to the man to freeze and put down the weapon, and for a moment Gant's gaze shifts from the two agents and their guns to the man behind the counter. Gant then slowly lowers his gun, dropping it to the ground. Ziva quickly kicks it out of his reach and Gibbs is behind Gant, handcuffing the man, Barker pale as a ghost as he stands behind the counter.

A nearby police officer, sitting in the parking lot across the street from the ABC store, hidden out of sight from speeding drivers, has witnessed as a man walks into the liquor store, and when he hears a call for a unit in the area to escort a man to NCIS headquarters, he quickly responds. The cop, Officer Hadley, now has Gant tucked away in the back of the of his car and is pulling out of the ABC store parking lot as a few more officers arrive, and Gibbs walks back into the store. Barker is behind the counter, a first aid kit lying in front of him as Ziva stands at the counter bandaging her arm.

"You ok Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he walks over her, the stench of vodka assaulting his nose.

"I am soaked with enough alcohol to get an entire A.A. meeting drunk, the smell is making me nauseous and I have a deep gash on my arm; I am fine Gibbs." Ziva replies sarcastically as she places butterfly bandages across the gash on her arm.

"You still need to go to the hospital and get checked out; you're pregnant!" Gibbs says, his eyes filled with concern. Ziva shakes her head as she closes the first aid kit, sliding it back across the counter to Barker. Gibbs' eyes do not leave Ziva but she refuses to meet his gaze as two police officers move to the counter and begin asking Barker more questions.

With the understanding that the officers will make sure Barker finds his way to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs and Ziva begin walking out of the store. Gibbs is worried about Ziva but other than coughing and trying not to gag, she seems to be all right. The two are side by side as they near the car but before they reach it Ziva stops, a sharp pain slicing through her side. She lets out a whimper of pain, stopping in her tracks.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Gibbs demands, placing his hands on her shoulder.  
"I must have pulled a muscle," Ziva says as her hand gently rubs her side.

"You need to go to the hospital; that's an order Ziva!" Gibbs barks, his gaze bearing down hard on her.

"I am fin…" Ziva does not finish her sentence, a sharper pain ripping through her side and stomach. She gasps in pain, doubling over as the pain worsens. Gibbs' arms are immediately around her, supporting her as she tries to breathe through the pain. Gibbs has is phone out and is immediately calling for an ambulance as Ziva continues to gasp through the pain.


	35. Apologies

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Well, here is the next chapter and once again I will be in hiding so anything you try to throw will not hit me LOL. Also, chiuchiubee there is also the possibility that if Ziva does in fact lose the baby that Tony and Ziva will never forgive each other…just saying ;) Ok, and if it isn't obvious, I have a very mean sense of humor…SORRY! This chapter, and I don't know why, really got to me as I was writing it, I hope it doesn't have the same effect on y'all. Let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: In this chapter I own the doctor and the nurse that makes a two second appearance in this chapter. NCIS I've asked to own you and yet you are still not mine!**

Having heard Gibbs screaming at a man to freeze as glass shattered in the background had sent Tony for a jolt, but after Gibbs had called him back, telling him that everything was fine Tony had breathed a sigh of relief. However, when he had received a call about ten minutes later, a rather worried sounding Gibbs telling Tony that Ziva, with him by her side, were in route to the hospital, everything became a blur. He doesn't remember hanging up the phone, telling McGee or even the drive to the hospital, but as a young nurse leads him to a triage unit everything comes back into focus. His nose is assaulted by the strong antiseptic smell that fills the corridors of the hospital, but as the nurse stops in front of one triage unit Tony no longer registers the scent. The nurse pulls the curtain back just enough for Tony to enter the small area, tears immediately springing to his eyes.

Curled up in the middle of the bed, a mop of curls surrounding her face as she lies on her side, clutching the pillow closely to her, Tony can see Ziva's body shake slightly as she sobs. The nurse tells him the doctor will be in shortly and he quickly heads over to Ziva. He carefully sits on the edge of the bed, and she is immediately sitting upright, throwing her body against his as she collapses into his arms. Tony wraps his arms tightly around her, rubbing her back as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so sorry," Tony whispers against her hair, a tear slipping down his cheek.

For a few moments the two sit on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Both have many things they want to say but neither can make themselves speak. Ziva, tears continuing to stream down her face, cannot bring herself to voice her fear, and Tony doesn't trust his voice enough to ask the question he is so afraid to have answered. Finally, unable to take not knowing any longer, Tony slowly pulls away from Ziva, holding her at arm lengths. The sight of her in a hospital gown, disheveled hair and tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes puffy from the tears, breaks Tony heart.

"The baby?" He manages to ask, the tears in his voice apparent.

"The doctor has not performed an exam yet but…but the nurse said that since I am just a few weeks along…" Ziva is unable to finish the sentence, her voice breaking as more tears flood her eyes.

Tony pulls her back to him, pressing a kiss against her temple then resting his chin on top of her head. Ziva buries her face into his chest, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. The thought of losing their baby, a child they have only known about for a couple of weeks, brings even more tears to their eyes.

"Tony I am so sorry," Ziva's voice is muffled as she speaks against his chest, her voice momentarily startling Tony.

"Ziva, shh!" Tony says to her, his hands running up and down her back as he tries to calm her.

"Tony, all of this is my fault. The fight we had, it was my fault; I felt threatened by Jeanne. I should not have kicked you out. I should have told Damon about us the moment I walked out of the elevator and saw him standing in the bullpen..I should not have went with Gibbs this morning, I…." Ziva's words come out frantically as she fights back more tears.

"Ziva, stop it; you are not to blame for any of this!" Tony pulls her back from him, cupping her face with his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes. Tears stream down both of their faces, their eyes reflecting hurt and fear.

"Tony, I should not have….this is my punishment for everything I have done in life. I thought Somalia was my punishment, but losing a child….this is m…."

"STOP IT!" Tony says forcefully, shaking her to knock her out of this trance. For a moment Ziva sits there, looking at Tony with a look of complete loss on her face. "Ziva, we both are too damned stubborn and we were both so jealous the other day. We love each other but we both have trust issues; something else I guess we can thank our fathers for, but this is nobody's fault except for the guy that pushed you. Besides, we need to wait for the doctor before we start talking about losing a child; ok?" Tony's eyes never leave hers, more tears pooling in their eyes.

"I love you Tony, so much. Please, do not ever let me run you off again, please!" Ziva clings to Tony, wrapping herself as close to him as possible.

"I love you too, and I promise, no matter how much you might want rid of me in the future I'm staying!" Tony wraps his arms back around her, placing several quick kisses on her forehead.

The two move slightly in the bed where Tony is leaning back against the pillows, his arms wrapped around Ziva as she rests her head on his chest. Both are scared of what the doctor will say when he arrives, but as they remain in each other's arms, they know that no matter what they will always have one another.


	36. Exam

**DISCLAIMER: In this chapter I own the doctor and that is it. No, no ownership of NCIS. **

**(A/N at the bottom)**

Dr. Bledsoe, a male doctor that Tony is almost positive is so young that he should be playing with a Doctor's kit instead of practicing medicine, stands at the foot of Ziva's hospital bed. The young man has just finished examining Ziva and as she waits for what he has to say, she squeezes Tony's hand tightly.

"Well Mrs. Dinozzo, I am not seeing any bleeding so that is always a good sign but I'm going to do a sonogram to make sure everything is ok with the baby." Dr. Bledsoe says as he makes a note on her chart. Ziva lets out a sigh of relief, her eyes immediately finding Tony's.

"See, I told you not to worry until we had a reason to," Tony says to her as he places a kiss on the back of her hand.

"There could still b…" Ziva begins but Tony silences her, placing a finger to her lips.

"Let the doctor do his job sweet cheeks." Tony offers her a reassuring smile and Ziva reluctantly nods.

While Dr. Bledsoe steps out to retrieve the portable sonogram machine, Tony doesn't take his eyes off Ziva. She lies in the bed, one hand entangled in Tony's as the other rests on her stomach. The tears are still fresh in her eyes but there is a look of hope in her eyes, and for this Tony is thankful. He brushes a strand of wayward hair out of her face and places a kiss on her temple.

"I love you," Tony whispers into her ear and she smiles up at him. She turns her head and presses her lips to his.

"I love you too." They rest their foreheads against each other, taking comfort in the close contact.

Dr. Bledsoe returns shortly, wheeling the portable sonogram machine in front of him. He sets up the machine, turning knobs to adjust the display on the screen, and then turns to Ziva. She raises her gown over her stomach and holds her breath as Dr. Bledsoe squeezes the cold gel onto her stomach. He offers an apologetic smile, having heard many times from his patients how cold the gel is. Tony smiles slightly at Ziva, remembering the slight yelp that had escaped her mouth when she had been pregnant with Tali and had her first sonogram, the coolness surprising her. This time though Ziva does not acknowledge the feel of the gel, instead her eyes are trained on the screen, fear and hope mixing in her eyes as she wills a picture of a healthy baby to appear on the screen.

"Just relax Mrs. Dinozzo." Dr. Bledsoe reminds her as he grabs the sonogram wand.

Ziva narrows her eyes at the suggestion but as Tony strokes her arm she nods, leaning back against the pillows. Both of her hands find Tony's, and she wraps both of her hands around his. He presses another reassuring kiss against her temple and places his other hand over hers. Dr. Bledsoe places the wand to her stomach and begins moving it around. All three of them have their eyes on the screen, Tony and Ziva holding their breath as they wait for a glimpse of their baby. Dr. Bledsoe furrows his brow slightly then moves the wand around Ziva's stomach in search of the baby. Tony can feel Ziva's nails dig into his hand but he doesn't care, nothing but fear registering in his mind as they continue to stare at the blank screen.

Fresh tears have sprang to Ziva's eyes, and she is trying her hardest not to let them escape but as nothing appears on the screen she can't keep the tears at bay any longer. Tony notices a tear slide down Ziva's cheek and he can feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes again. Dr. Bledsoe, determined not to give up just yet, leans over the machine, adjusting a knob and resumes his search. Just as he is about to give up a small form appears on the screen, the room filling with the rapid heartbeat of the baby. Ziva lets out a heavy sigh, her face erupting into a smile as tears flow freely down her face. Tony's face breaks into a smile and he bends down to Ziva, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"There's our baby," He chuckles, pointing at the screen. Ziva simply nods, her eyes glistening with tears as they inspect the image on the screen.

"Yep, that is your baby and it is a tough little one; Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo, your baby is fine!" Dr. Bledsoe smiles at the two parents as he pushes a couple of buttons, printing out images

"That's our little ninja!" Tony smiles at Ziva and Ziva can't help but laugh slightly at the comment. Dr. Bledsoe gives Tony a sideways glance, Tony's comment confusing him but Tony isn't paying the doctor any attention, his eyes never leaving Ziva's.

"You do know Tali will not like this baby having her nickname, yes?" Ziva smiles as she thinks about her daughter.

"I have a whole family of ninjas; a ninja wife, a ninja daughter and a little unborn ninja." Tony smiles at Ziva as he speaks, gently placing his hand on Ziva's uncovered stomach. Ziva raises her hand to his face, caressing his cheek but is met by a sharp pain in her side. Tony's face falls as he notices her wince at the pain and his eyes are immediately on the doctor. Dr. Bledsoe is immediately standing beside, his gloved hands pressing her stomach.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Dr. Bledsoe asks as he presses his fingers against her stomach, moving a little lower.

"No, it is just my side but the pain then feels as though it is going through my stomach to here," Ziva explains as she moves her hand over her stomach, stopping a little distance before she reaches her naval.

"When I examined you I noticed your side was badly bruised, and from the description you gave of what happened, I am inclined to believe that you experienced a muscle spasm brought on by being thrown into a display of glass bottles. I want you to take it easy the next couple days, and to come right back here if you are experiencing any cramping or spotting, but I honestly believe that the only problem you will experience is tenderness in your side." Dr. Bledsoe looks up at Tony and Ziva, both slowly nodding. "I really believe everything will be ok Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo." Dr. Bledsoe offer the two another smile as he hands Ziva a few paper towels to wipe the gel off her stomach, and then hands Tony the print out of the sonogram picture. Tony and Ziva look at the picture then glance at one another, and Tony can't help but lean over and kiss her. "I'll go get your discharge papers in order if you'd like to get ready." Dr. Bledsoe says, interrupting the couple.

"Thank you so much Dr. Bledsoe!" Tony holds his hand out to the younger man and shakes his hand. Dr. Bledsoe nods toward the two then heads to the nurse's station to get Ziva's paper work in order.

Tony and Ziva can't help but stare at the sonogram picture for a moment longer, and then share a quick kiss before Ziva begins wiping the gel off of her stomach. She then stands from the bed, Tony's eyes never leaving. She walks to a nearby chair where her clothes are and begins getting dress, refusing any help from Tony. He notices as she lifts the hospital gown over her head the large, purple bruise on her side. For a moment his eyes linger on the bruise, unable to contain his anger towards the man that did this to her but also amazed that their baby survived. Ziva looks up at Tony, catching him staring at the bruise, gently running her fingers over the bruise.

"I cannot believe I acted so irrationally over a muscle spasm and a bruise," Ziva mutters as she pulls her shirt over her head. When she turns to face Tony he notices she seems slightly embarrassed by this and he goes over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Ziva, it wasn't irrational! You're pregnant, and you were just shoved into a display of…" Tony stops momentarily, sniffing of her shirt. "Vodka, so of course you were worried. I'm glad you came to the hospital; it's where you needed to be after that happened." Tony places a gentle kiss on her neck. Ziva turns to face him, her eyes meeting his, and for the first time since they have been at the hospital, there is no sign of tears.

"I love you Tony, and I a…" Ziva begins but Tony stops her, his lips meeting hers. Ziva sighs as his tongue brushes against her lips before she parts her lips, allowing him access. Tony wraps his arms tightly around Ziva's waist as her arms snake around his neck. The two stand in the middle of the triage unit, kissing passionately, holding each other as close as possible.

"I love you too, and no more apologies!" Tony says as they finally break apart, their foreheads once again resting against each other. Ziva does not say anything, instead nods then recaptures his mouth with hers, the past few days completely forgotten as the knowledge that their unborn child is safe and healthy surrounds them.

**Author's Note: Ok everyone, I will begin by saying thank you all so much for the reviews, it is so nice to read what you are all thinking. Secondly, I want to apologize for being so mean in the past few chapters, it really has been cruel of me but I think every relationship worth fighting for must face some challenges, and they have by far had their fair share of challenges. Thirdly, I have no knowledge of how they do the whole miscarriage scare thing (as though that isn't obvious) at the hospital, and this little explanation I gave for Ziva's scare is probably lame but this is fiction so, please ignore the blatant errors. **

**Betherzz: I didn't even think about Gibbs not calling Tony and I didn't think of having Ziva having him to not call Tony. I suppose I can't see her doing that to the father of her child. **

**Spritepie: Just wait for it, I promise that I try to incorporate all suggestions into this story ;)**

**Ok everyone, please let me know what you think of this chapter and please, any suggestions you have please tell me. If there is something you want to see happen in this story let me know and I'll try my hardest to put it in, also anyone that can offer advice on some of the things that women go through when pregnant I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!!!**

**And one more quick thing, school is going into overdrive right now with the papers and finals will be soon so updates will not be as frequent as they have been. Once again, thanks for reading this and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated.**


	37. Return

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and reading your thoughts. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and c'mon, do you really think I'd have let Ziva loose that baby? Also, thank you all so much for being so patient with me, there just aren't enough hours in the day. And the name of this chapter, I know it sucks and probably doesn't really fit, but hopefully the content will make up for it.**

**Jmmarshall1692: I have a thought as to how to incorporate Eli into a chapter, and since it has been suggested I will put it in. It will probably be a little further down the road but I'll try my best to incorporate it. **

**13NCISgirl: Thank you for the well wishes on exams :) They're still a couple of weeks away but uhh, studying has already begun.**

**Betherzz: Wow! Poor you, I hate that your first pregnancy was so high risk but glad everything worked out :) Sorry that a couple of your pregnancies didn't make it to term :( I will definitely have to see how I can incorporate this bit of knowledge into the story, and no, I've never been pregnant. I don't have my own children yet, I just have everyone else's. **

**NCIS Lover: Depending on the sex of the baby I will see what I can do about the name.**

**Once again, thanks soooooooooooo much for the reviews, I really do love reading them and getting them. Let me know what you think of this chapter please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the precious, and rather absent as of late, Tali.**

"DADDY!" Tali screams as the door opens and Tony walks in, his arm wrapped around Ziva's shoulders. Tony untangles his arm from around Ziva and bends down, catching Tali as she runs into his outstretched arms. "Daddy home, Daddy home!" Tali squeals with delight as she buries her face into his shoulder, her little arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Tony's heart melts at seeing his little girl so happy to see him, but as her grip becomes tighter around his neck he is almost positive that she has spent far too much time with Abby.

"Yeah Princess, Daddy is home. Have you been good for Mommy and Leah while I've been gone?" Tony asks as he places a kiss on Tali's cheek. Tali looks up at Tony for a moment, her smile reflecting the identical one that is plastered on his face, and she then buries her face in his neck once again.

Tony, with Tali still in his arms, helps Ziva, who argues about needing assistance, over to the sofa. He then places Tali down on the sofa beside Ziva and Tali then snuggles up to her mother, Ziva wrapping her arms around Tali. Tony smiles at the two then turns to Leah, telling her that everything, and he emphasizes everything, is all right. He thanks her for staying with Tali and for helping so much the past few days, he pays her and then walks her out. When he turns around from the door he can't keep the smile off his face. Tali is beside Ziva, her head resting on Ziva's stomach as one of Ziva's hands run through Tali's curls, the other resting on top of her stomach.

"Why are you smiling?" Ziva asks, her eyes never leaving Tali as she speaks to her husband. Tony chuckles to himself, his wife's ninja skills still sharp as ever.

"Because I have the most beautiful wife and daughter in the entire world!" Tony gently sits down beside Ziva on the sofa, not wanting to accidentally bump against her tender side.

"Yep!" Tali smiles at Tony, the smug, and slightly cocky, tone in her voice all Dinozzo as she flashes an equally pure Dinozzo grin at both of her parents. Both Tony and Ziva laugh at their daughter, Tony for a moment completely shocked by his daughter's overly confident attitude.

"Way to be modest Tali," Tony teases the little girl, reaching across Ziva to tap Tali's nose. Tali giggles, burying her face in Ziva's side to escape the tapping of her father's finger.

"I have told you, she is all you." Ziva widens her eyes to emphasize her statement. Tony narrows his eyes at her slightly, a questioning little smirk on his face

"And I say she's just like you." Tony does not give Ziva a chance to argue, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. For a moment the two allow themselves to give into the kiss, momentarily forgetting that their daughter is sitting beside them.

"Daa-DE, MOM-MUH!" Tali's voice is a mixture of a whine and frustration at being ignored as she kicks her legs back and forth against the sofa. Tony and Ziva turn to face their little bundle of noise, both giving her surprised looks. Tali smiles at her parents, giggling at the looks on their faces.

"C'mere Princess," Tony says to Tali as he holds his hands out to her.

Tali willingly goes to her father and he carefully lifts her over Ziva, settling her in his lap. Tali snuggles into his arms, leaning her head back against his chest. Tony places a kiss on the top of Tali's head then pulls Ziva closer to him, and she too places her head on his chest, her face right beside Tali's. Tali turns her head slightly, her eyes meeting Ziva's. Ziva leans over a little, her side coming in contact with Tony's and she takes in a sharp breath, her side proving to be very tender. Ziva can feel Tony's body tense, worry immediately washing over him.

"I am fine Tony, I promise." Ziva assures him, and he immediately relaxes. Ziva then returns her attention to Tali, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Mama." Tali smiles as she reaches her hand out to Ziva, cupping Ziva's face with her small hand. "Daddy." Tali then says, her other hand reaching up and touching Tony's face. Tali then rests her head back against her father's chest and faces forward, her eyes focusing on the singing monkey that is on the television.

Tony and Ziva glance at one another, their eyes locking as their hearts melt at the sweetness of their daughter. Tony leans down; brushing a gentle kiss against Ziva's lips then places another kiss on Tali's forehead. Ziva smiles at her husband and daughter then snuggles closer to Tony, her head rests on his chest as she tucks one hand under her head, the other snaking around his torso, pulling him closer to her. Tony smiles at his wife and daughter, both close to sleep as they stare at the TV, some strange purple monkey dancing through the alphabet. Tony then allows himself to relax, happy to have finally returned home to his amazing wife and daughter.

"Tony, wake up…Tony!" Ziva's groggy voice startles Tony from a deep slumber, her hand against his chest as she shakes him. Tony's eyes quickly fly open, his eyes immediately turning to her; fear that something is wrong grabbing a hold of him.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby?" Tony sits straight up, his arm immediately wrapping around Tali at the same moment as Ziva's arm shoots out, bracing Tali back against Tony so she doesn't hit the floor.

"I am fine, I just do not think either of us will have appreciative backs in the morning if we are to sleep on the sofa all night." Ziva's voice is thick with sleep as she speaks, her chin resting on Tony's chest as she looks up at him through tired eyes. Tony blinks a few times, trying to keep his eyes open and nods, his back never forgiving after a night of slumber on the sofa after being kicked out of bed or falling asleep watching a movie.

"I'll take her to the nursery," Tony says as he stretches one arm over his head, the other still wrapped around Tali protectively.

"She can sleep with us tonight," Ziva says through a yawn as she sits up, beginning to stretch but stopping as she realizes it isn't such a good idea.

Seeing his wife rethink an everyday action Tony is quickly to his feet, maneuvering Tali to where her head is now resting on his shoulder. He then holds his hand out to Ziva and is met by a glare, his wife never one to accept a man's outstretched hand, but whether it is the late hour or discomfort she finally accepts his hand. Tony helps her to her feet, noticing as she gingerly touches her side. Ziva feels Tony's eyes on her and looks up, concern etched in his face. Ziva offers him a small smile and gently places her hand on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. She then takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Tony first places Tali in the middle of the bed then quickly hurries over to Ziva. He takes the edge of the sheets away from her as she begins to turn them down and is met by a questioning look. Tony shakes his head at her and her independence then turns the cover down for her. She climbs into bed, lying down and wrapping her arms around Tali. Tony gently places the cover around her after she has gotten into bed, and he then heads to his side of the bed, getting under the sheets as he snuggles closer to his daughter and wife.

"I love you," Tony whispers to Tali as he places a kiss to her cheek. Tony then looks at Ziva, her eyes focused intently on him and Tali. "I love you too." Tony brings his hand to her cheek, pulling her into a gentle, quick kiss.

"I love you too. I missed you; I have missed this!" Ziva places her hand on top of Tony's as his hand continues to rest on her cheek, her head motioning toward him and Tali.

"Me too," Tony says simply, kissing her once more.

The two then settle into bed, their hands entwining and resting on Tali. Tony watches as Ziva allows sleep to overtake her, and continues to watch as his wife and daughter sleep peacefully. He smiles when one of them snores, realizing for the first time how much he has come to seek comfort in the noise that at first had kept him awake for hours at a time. Now though the noise means that the woman he belongs with, and the little girl he couldn't live without, are tucked safely in bed beside him. Tony steals one more glance at his wife and daughter before he too succumbs to sleep, happy to be back where he belongs: at home with his amazing wife and daughter.


	38. Mad

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter I'm not too happy with and yes, it is a short chapter. I just thought that this was something that needed to be done. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am glad you liked the last chapter…fluff was def needed. Let me know what you think about this chapter please, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: We've been through this a lot but to review: I own Tali, not NCIS…I put them back where they belong after I get done playing.**

Running to catch up with her Father and Grandfather Tali jumps onto the elevator, the doors almost closing on her. Tony and Gibbs look down at Tali, both surprised to see Tali on the elevator, and even more surprised by her daring dive onto the elevator. Both men shake their heads, Tali's latest stunt proving that she is in fact a lot like Ziva. However, Tony is momentarily angry with McGee, having just seconds earlier asked him to keep an eye on Tali while Gibbs and he go to Abby's lab. Tony then turns to Tali, crouching down in front of her as smiles up at him.

"Tali," Tony begins his voice stern. "I told you to stay with Uncle McGee, didn't I?" Tony's words are not harsh as he speaks but Tali drops her head, pouting out her bottom lip. "Tali, did Daddy tell you to stay with Uncle McGee?" Tony asks again and Tali, still looking down at the floor, slowly nods her head. "Listen to me next time, ok?" Tony lifts Tali's chin so she is looking at him

"Tay Daddy," Tali nods then holds her arms up to him. Tony takes her in his arms then stands back up, the tension in the elevator engulfing all three of them.

"Everything ok Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks, his eyes remaining on the doors of the elevator.

Tony doesn't say anything, instead he shrugs, his hands fiddling with a stray strand of Tali's hair. Gibbs lets out a frustrated sigh, his hand shooting out and flipping the emergency switch. The elevator jerks to a stop, Tali giggling at the all too frequent occurrence.

"You sure about that Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks again, his eyes meeting Tony's. Tony's eyes are glinting with anger as he tries to control his temper.

"You took her out in the field! I know she risks her life daily; we all do, but she's pregnant. She could've lost our baby. She's supposed to be on desk duty. NCIS protocol says that any agent, from the time she informs her supervisor of her pregnancy until she returns from maternity leave is only supposed to be on desk duty. The agent is only supposed to take part in the investigation from the office, and if you need an agent to go with you, you borrow one from another team. Instead you took Ziva to a liquor store where she's shoved into a display case, cuts her arm and thinks she's losing our baby. So no Gibbs, everything isn't ok!" Tony is fuming as he finishes speaking, Tali's eyes wide as she looks back and forth between her father and grandfather. Gibbs' eyes are trained on Tony as he speaks, never once blinking.

"Nice Daddy!" Tali admonishes, her eyes widening in shock at her father's words to her grandfather.

"It's ok Tali," Gibbs reassures the little girl, then turns to Tony. "I've learned not to dwell on the past Tony, but I do regret taking Ziva with me. You're right, I shoulda taken someone from another team or had you and McGee meet me there. I can assure you though that Ziva will not be back in the field until she has given birth to that baby, ok?" Gibbs does not apologize, the words 'I'm sorry' breaking one of his own rules, but as he looks at Tony, Tony knows what his boss is saying and nods.

"Thank you." Tony's reply is simple and Gibbs nods, glad that his Senior Agent is no longer upset with him. Gibbs then flips the switch again and the elevator resumes the descent to Abby's lab, the anger no longer hovering above Tony every time he looks at his boss. Tali looks back and forth between her father and grandfather once more, her eyes searching theirs.

"No mad?" Tali asks, looking at both men. Tony and Gibbs glance at each other, both offering Tali a small smile.

"No, 'no mad' Princess." Tony says to Tali, pressing a kiss against her forehead. The three then step off of the elevator and walk into Abby's lab, the anger gone and Tali glad that her father is no longer mad at her grandfather.


	39. Storm

**Author's Note: Yep, two chapters in one night. I felt kinda bad about that last chapter since it was so short so I thought I'd go ahead to put this one up, especially since I like this chapter. I hope you all do too. Honestly, this was supposed to be more family fluff but it took a turn and this is what happened. I hope you all will enjoy it and it doesn't sound too 'corny'. Also, there is one thing about Kate in here I am not sure about if it is accurate or not but let's pretend that it is true if it isn't…please. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali is all I lay claim to!**

A loud clap of thunder followed by an intensely bright streak of lightning illuminates the bedroom, Ziva's eyes shooting open. Her skin is covered in a cold sweat, her heart pounding rapidly, her legs trapped beneath the sheets that have been tightly wrapped around her as she thrashed in her sleep. Her mouth and throat are dry and she rubs her wrist, the feel of tightly knotted ropes cutting into flesh, something she will never forget. She lies still in bed, her hands resting on her stomach and takes deep, even breathes, trying to regulate her heart rate and breathing.

"You ok?" Tony's voice startles her, his eyes shining with concern against the darkness of the bedroom.

"A dream…stor…" Ziva has a hard time forming words, her tongue so dry it sticks to the roof of her mouth.

"Storms make you dream about Somalia; I'm sorry." Tony says as he sits up in bed, reaching over to the bed side table and grabbing a water bottle. He opens the bottle and hands it to Ziva, her hands shaking as she takes a large gulp of it.

Tony lies back down beside Ziva after she finishes the water, placing it at her side of the bed just in case she needs it. Tony pulls her closer to him, her head resting on his chest as he presses kisses to her forehead and strokes her arm and back. She runs her fingers along his chest absentmindedly, taking comfort in his arms being around her. Tony hates that still, years later, she has nightmares about that summer in Somalia but he is also thankful that the dreams only occur when there is a storm, his heart aching as he remembers how frequently she had woken up nearly a year after Somalia, sometimes sobbing uncontrollably, other times not saying a word as he held her.

"I think when I am pregnant my hormones make my dreams more vivid." Ziva mumbles, her breathing back to normal and her heart no longer pounding hard enough for Tony to feel it against his chest.

"Could be! Didn't you say that when you were pregnant with Tali?" Tony asks, looking down at her as he remembers a handful of times when she had been pregnant with Tali and would laugh uncontrollably in her sleep or wake up from a rather vivid dream, unable to go back to sleep.

Ziva's only response is a small nod, a comforting silence surrounding the two as they continue to lie in bed. Tony listens as the rain pours down outside, loud claps of thunder only moments apart, and bright streaks of lightning then shooting across the sky. The bedroom lights up with every flash, and even though storms tend to remind Ziva of that summer, causing her to wake from treacherous dreams, she also finds something oddly calming about lying in Tony's arms as they allow each other's breathing and the sounds of the storm to lull them back to sleep.

Tony's eyes are closed and Ziva is on the brink of sleep when an incredibly bright bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating the entire apartment. The lightning is immediately followed by a very loud and frightening clap of thunder, Tali's tiny feet immediately on the floor as she jumps out of her bed. With her hippo tucked under her arm, she is out of her room, her feet nearly flying out from under her as she runs down the hall and to her parents' room. The door is opened and Tali doesn't waste any time, running at top speed to her mother's side of the bed.

"Mama!" Tali whimpers, one hand tugging at Ziva's arm as she clutches the hippo to her with the other. Ziva's eyes are once again wide opened as she looks down at Tali, her face a mixture of worry and sleep.

"Tateleh, are you all right?" Ziva asks as she sits up in bed, pulling Tali into her lap.

Tali does not respond, instead she buries her face in her mother's neck. Ziva quickly realizes what the problem is and begins rocking Tali back and forth, talking softly to her. Another flash of lightning lights up the sky and Tali sucks in a sharp breath, clinching her eyes tightly closed. Ziva offers Tali more words of reassurance as she rubs her back but as a rumble of thunder echoes through the apartment Tali lets out a scream, pressing her face into Ziva's neck as she tries her best to eliminate the noise by covering her head with her hippo.

Tony is immediately sitting straight up in bed; his arm shooting out in search of Ziva's whimpering form, expecting to feel her shaking as curls up tightly into a ball. Instead Tony's hand brushes against Ziva's thigh, and it is then that the sleep induced haze is lifted and he realizes that it was Tali that screamed, the little girl now wrapped around Ziva as she presses her face deeper and deeper into Ziva's neck.

"Tateleh, Mama promises you are safe. It is just a storm, it will not hurt you. Daddy and Mama will not let it hurt you." Ziva speaks in a quiet, soothing tone, gently stroking Tali's curls as she continues to press kisses to the little girl's head. Tali refuses to look up at Ziva, her tiny body trembling every time there is a rumble of thunder.

"Princess, do you wanna come to Daddy?" Tony asks, leaning over and gently stroking Tali's arm. Tali still refuses to look up from her mother's neck, holding tightly to Ziva as she tries to block out the sounds of the storm as it rages on.

Tony and Ziva continue to talk to Tali, both offering her reassuring words. Tali does not move, her tiny body pressed as close to Ziva's as possible. After a few moments of silence, Tony thinks she might be asleep but as another loud clap of thunder sounds Tali whimpers, trying to get even closer to Ziva.

"Princess, it is ok, we won't let anything happen to you. It's just a storm, and you're inside with Mama and Daddy." Tony rubs Tali's back but she refuses to look at him. Tony motions for Ziva to hand Tali to him and is met by a look of apprehension. Tony nods and holds his hands out for Tali, both knowing the fit that she will have.

"Tateleh, I am going to hand you to your Daddy, ok?" Ziva informs Tali, brushing Tali's curls back.

"Noooooo!" Tali whines, her arms tightly linking around Ziva's neck.

Ziva sighs, hating to see her daughter so frightened but is also aware that if Tali looks around her, secure in the knowledge that her parents are there for her, she will probably calm down. Ziva takes one more quick look at Tony, making sure he is ready for Tali, then begins to lift Tali's body from hers. Tali immediately begins fighting her, holding on tighter, her legs trying to wrap around Ziva's waist, and a scream escapes her throat. Tony quickly places his hands gently on Tali, helping Ziva untangle the toddler and pulls her into his lap.

"MAMA!" Tali shrieks, her eyes closed tightly as she reaches out for Ziva.

"Tateleh, I am right here; you are safe!" Ziva's voice is laced with tears as she says this, the look of horror on her daughter's face bringing tears to her eyes. Tali continues to cry for Ziva, her hands grabbing at Ziva's arm as Ziva reaches out to stroke her cheek.

"Tali, Princess, I want you to look at Daddy; look at me Princess." Tony says in a soothing tone as he turns her around to face him, holding her close to him.

"NO!" Tali whimpers, her head dropping to his shoulder, the force of her skull meeting with his shoulder causing Tony to wince.

"Princess, you are in our bed, in our house. The storm is outside; it can't hurt you. I know it's scary but the storm will go away soon." Tony talks to Tali, his voice remaining level as he tries to soothe her, stroking her curls. Ziva watches the exchange between father and daughter, a smile forming on her face at the thought of how well Tony does with situations like this.

"No like," Tali sniffles, her words barely audible as she talks into Tony's neck. Tony takes a quick glance at Ziva, a proud smile playing on his lips. Ziva rolls her eyes at him but the smile on her face shows that she too is proud of Tony.

"Ya know, I don't like storms either and Mama doesn't like storms either." Tony takes a quick glance at Ziva, momentarily worried that he shouldn't have said that about Ziva but she smiles at him, nodding for him to continue. "I don't think anyone really likes storms." Tony looks down at Tali, her big brown eyes finally meeting his as she looks at him through her curls.

"Gampa?" Tali asks, her brow furrowed, unwilling to believe that her Grandpa Gibbs is afraid of a storm. Tony and Ziva both chuckle slightly at this.

"Tateleh, I do not think anyone likes storms, even your Grandpa Gibbs." Ziva fills in, taking Tali's hand in hers as she strokes the back of Tali's hand with her thumb.

"Gee?" Tali asks, lifting her head up slightly more.

"Uncle McGee definitely doesn't like storms because one time his computer got fried during a storm so he definitely doesn't like them." Tony says to Tali, his eyes widening with hers as she thinks about this.

"Abby?" Tali is sitting upright in Tony's arms, her lips pursed as she waits for an answer on this. Tony, unsure of the answer but figuring the answer will not validate his statement, turns to Ziva, a questioning look on his face.

"Aunt Abby told me once that she does not like storms because they remind her of the day after she lost a dear friend. So no Tali, Aunt Abby does not like storms either." Ziva reaches across Tony, tucking curls behind Tali's ear. Tony glances at Ziva, a surprised and questioning look on his face, and Ziva nods, verifying that Abby did indeed say that. Ziva then places her hand on Tony's shoulder, a quick flash of pain showing in his eyes as he thinks about his dead partner.

"Gampa Ducky?" Tali continues, her curiosity of her family and their feelings toward storms peaked.

"Grandpa Ducky doesn't like storms because," Tony begins explaining, putting on his best impersonation of the Scotsman as he continues, "When I was a young boy my mother left me out in a field an…" Tony trails off, receiving two identical glares; one from his wife, the other from his daughter.

"What your father is saying is that most people do not like storms because they remind us of a time that is very scary or sad for us. Why do you not like storms Tali?" Ziva asks, curious to where her daughter's fear comes from.

"Boom boom; no like." Tali shakes her head, her dislike of storms showing in her eyes. Tony and Ziva share a quick glance, both accepting their daughter's explanation, realizing that the loud noise of the thunder and the bright flashes of lightning combined with the dark house and late hour is reason enough for anyone to be frightened.

After a few more minutes of talking with Tali, trying to explain the storm, Tali begins rubbing her eyes. Proving to be all Tony the little girl begins to doze off in Tony's arms, not even the fear of a storm keeping her from her sleep. Ziva chuckles slightly at this but then lies back down. Tony places Tali in between them and also resumes his spot in bed. The storm continues outside, rain still coming down quickly, the claps of thunder followed immediately bright flashes of lightning. Tony instinctively places her arm over both his daughter and wife, a need to protect them from the storm raging on outside.

"Tony, why do you not like storms?" Ziva's voice is thick with sleep as she speaks, her eyes closed. For a moment Tony does not speak, his hand running up and down Ziva's side. "Tony?" She asks again, this time placing her hand on top of his.

"Storms have marked the death of three women I've cared about." Tony's eyes are trained over Ziva's head, his eyes focused on the closet doors as he speaks.

"Kate, but who are the other two?" Ziva wraps her hand around his, giving it a gentle squeeze, offering him support. Tony squeezes her hand back and then continues.

"The day my mother died it was storming. For probably two years after that every time it'd storm I'd sit in my bed crying." Tony's attention falls on Tali, running his fingers through her curls.

"I am so sorry Tony, you could have told me." Ziva keeps her grip on his hand as her other hand caresses his cheek. "Who was the third?"

"You!" A lump rises in Tony's throat as he speaks, the pain and fear he had felt the day Gibbs had told them about the sinking of the Damacles still fresh in his mind.

"Me?" Ziva is confused by this, her voice low as she speaks.

"When Gibbs told us the Damacles, the ship you had been a passenger on, had sunk in the middle of a storm…I didn't know how to handle it. Storms are just death mar…" Tony is interrupted, Ziva placing her finger against his lips.

"Tony, I am so sorry; I did not know that storms remind you of such terrible times." Ziva takes his hand from her side, both of her hands wrapping around it as she brings his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his fingers. She then places his hand over her heart, trying to reassure him that the she is with him, not another death to be marked by a storm.

"I'm just glad that you're here for me to wrap my arms around when it storms, and I'm glad that she is here so we can both protect her from storms." Tony leans over Tali and presses a kiss against Ziva's lips.

The two exchange a few more kisses and 'I love you's', finally allowing the bedroom to fall back into silence. Lightning flashes brightly, thunder rumbles and rain pelts down on the streets and buildings of D.C. Memories from past storms littering both Tony and Ziva's lives, the ultimate storm of their relationship proving to be what finally brought them together, and as the two of them lay in bed, their daughter cuddled between them, it is the storms that they have overcame that they are most thankful for. The moment of being able to protect his wife and daughter from the storm raging on outside, and the comfort they bring to him as they lay in his arms, makes Tony realize for the first times that storms are not death markers but nature's way of replenishing the earth and making people realize what matters the most to them.


	40. Popped

**Author's Note: Glad y'all liked the past two chapters :) Thank you all so much for the reviews. Ok, I am going to go ahead and pos this chapter and it should answer the question of how far along Ziva is, and no the sex of the baby is not known yet. This will probably be the last chapter I get to post until next weekend; school is so kicking my butt. Let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own: Tali. Do Not Own: NCIS!**

It is the feel of her pajama top being lifted slightly that wakes Ziva. Her eyes quickly open, a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at her. For a minute she glares at Tony for so rudely being awoken but the glare turns into a look of confusion. Tony is lying beside her in bed, a goofy smile on his face and his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva huffs, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"You popped!" Tony answers as he looks up at Ziva, the goofy grin still plastered on his face. Ziva yawns and rolls her eyes, unsure of what her husband is talking about and almost positive she doesn't care.

"Why are you awake? It is only 5:30. You do not wake up this early." Ziva groans inwardly as she looks at the clock, her body nor mind ready to face the day just yet.

"Had to go to the bathroom, checked on Tali, got back in bed and I put my arm around you and I felt your baby bump. I don't remember you popping this soon with Tali." Tony's eyes are on Ziva's still uncovered stomach, gently raking his finger across the exposed skin.

"What are you talking about 'popping'? What have I popped?" Ziva is confused by his choice of words and he can't help but chuckle.

"I thought we went over this when you were pregnant with Tali." Tony shakes his head at Ziva but is met by a glower. "Popped; it means you're starting to show. You're only three months along and you've already pop…started to show. You didn't start showing with Tali until you were nearly five months along; no one actually believed you were pregnant." Tony smiles at the memory, remembering how Ziva had worried that Tali would be too small.

For the first time since being roused from a peaceful night's sleep Ziva places her hand on her stomach, surprised to feel the bulge that is the first visual and touchable proof of their second child. Her eyes widen in shock for a moment as she runs her hand back and forth, a small smile spreading across her face. Tony places his hand on top of Ziva's and the two lie there enjoying each other's company and the feel of the slight protrusion that is Ziva's stomach as their baby grows.

"Mama popped!" Tali exclaims as Ziva walks into the kitchen later that morning. Tali sits in her booster chair at the table, a sippy cup and bowl of cereal in front of her as Tony sits at the table with her, his own bowl of cereal in front of him. Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony momentarily then smiles at Tali.

"Yes Tali, would you like to feel?" Ziva asks as she walks over to Tali.

Tali looks at her mother, her eyes falling on her mother's stomach that is barely noticeable. Tony notices from where he is sitting that the top she has chosen hugs her stomach in just the right way to make the baby bump visible, the bump still not large enough to be noticed under most of her clothing. Tony and Ziva watch as Tali eyes Ziva's stomach, a look of curiosity on her face as she inspects her mother's stomach.

"Up!" Tali urges, trying to lift the hem of Ziva's shirt.

"You are your father's daughter," Ziva mumbles, earning herself a slight chuckle from her husband and a giggle from their daughter. Ziva grants her daughter's request and pulls up her shirt, Tali's eyes widening as she looks her mother's stomach.

"Baby?" Tali asks, her finger pointed as she is about to poke Ziva's stomach but stops just before she touches her mother's stomach.

"Yep, that's your little brother or sister in there." Tony smiles at his wife and daughter, enjoying watching the moment between the two of them. Tali's brow furrows as she continues to study the slight baby bump, her hand continue to hover over Ziva's stomach.

"It is all right Tateleh, you may touch if you would like." Ziva nods and Tali slowly reaches her small hand out, placing her hand gently on Ziva's stomach.

"Baby dere?" Tali asks, looking up at her mother as she places her other hand on the bump. Ziva smiles at Tali and nods, a smile spreading across her face as she watches her daughter so intently, yet so gently, inspect her growing abdomen. Ziva glances over at Tony and can't help but smile even wider as she notices the happy, proud smile on his face as he watches their daughter investigate the first piece of real evidence that proves she is in fact going to have a brother or sister.

McGee is at his desk when Tony and Ziva walk into the bullpen, a series of back-up hard drives connected to his computer. Tony shoots Ziva a confused look but she shrugs, neither of them ever able to fully understand what McGee is doing. The two begin putting away their belongings, McGee taking just a second away from his work to say 'good morning' to them.

"What are you doing McGee?" Ziva asks as she walks over to his desk, careful not to step on any of the cords that run across the floor from his computer to the small cart that holds the portable hard drives.

"I'm saving all of the data from the past two year's worth of cases, and when that is finished I'm going to clear the computer's hard drive so it will perform faster. If there aren't any cases today I think I'm going to do that to yours and Tony's t…" McGee trails off as he looks up at Ziva for the first time, immediately noticing the slight protrusion of her stomach under her shirt. "Wow, so there's gonna be another Dinozzo spawn for real!" McGee mumbles, shocked that his co-workers stomach has grown so much over the weekend. Ziva glares down at McGee as he continues to sit in his chair. "What I mean, uh, it's just that…well," McGee trips over his words as he tries to explain, his words becoming more of a jumble as Tony joins Ziva in front of his desk.

"What was that McNerd? You think Tali is evil or something?" Tony places his hands on McGee's desk, leaning forward into the younger agent's face.

"She's not evil, she's just…well she's a lot like you." McGee answers, smirking slightly as Ziva laughs at this. Tony's confident look is gone and he quickly turns to Ziva.

"Hey, what's so wrong with her being like me?" Tony asks, mock hurt in his voice.

"I did not say there is anything wrong with it; it is just that you refuse to acknowledge that everything she does is all you!" Ziva widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows to emphasize the word 'you', smiling as Tony pouts slightly, the same pout Tali gives when insulted. Ziva shoots her husband a confident little smirk over her shoulder then returns to her desk, digging through the filing cabinet for a file.

Gibbs has just returned from a ridiculously long meeting in MTAC with Vance and SecNav, the meeting proving to be nothing but a waste of time. He takes long, quick strides as he walks down the stairs and into the bullpen, his coffee cup in hand as he takes a seat behind his desk. All three of his agents are sitting at their desks, Tony teasing McGee over losing data while Ziva sends the occasional glare across the bullpen at her husband. Gibbs is just beginning to open a follow-up e-mail about the conference he has just had when Ziva appears before his desk, a file in her hand. Gibbs' eyes slowly look up from the screen, his eyes not making it any further than her stomach as he too notices the slight bulge that had not been there when she had left on Friday afternoon.

"You're showing and you're not even in your second trimester yet are you?" Gibbs asks, offering Ziva a slight smile. Ziva nods, her hand instinctively going to her stomach. Gibbs offers her another smile then looks at the file in her hand, motioning towards it. Ziva hands him the file, looking over her shoulder at Tony who is smiling at her, while Gibbs reads over the report. His reaction the same this time to her baby bump as it was with Tali.

"Oh my Gosh Ziva, you've popped!" Abby squeals as Ziva enters the lab a little later that day. Abby is immediately at Ziva, pulling her into a hug as she bounces up at down, shaking Ziva as she does this.

"Abby, pregnant, morning sickness, please stop jumping!" Ziva says as calmly as possible, her stomach doing a flip. Abby immediately lets go of Ziva, a small smile of embarrassment forming on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that, but you didn't show with Tali until you were farther along than this. When did you start showing? You weren't showing on Friday were you? What did Tali think?" Abby shoots questions at Ziva in her usual speedy manner.

"I do not know when I started to show. When I went to bed last night I knew my stomach was not flat but it had not 'popped' as you and Tony call it, but I was not aware until this morning that it is so apparent." Ziva pats her stomach gently as she speaks. "Tali was very interested in my stomach; she kept saying baby." Ziva smiles as she thinks about her daughter.

"Awe, that is so sweet. Tali is going to be a wonderful big sister." Abby continues on in her ramble, jumping from one topic to the next as Ziva continues to hold a file in her hand, deciding to let Abby get it out of her system before they return to work.

Tony and Ziva enter the lab later that afternoon to get results for Gibbs, but instead of being met by the hyper Goth they find Ducky leaving a file on her desk. Ducky turns around from Abby's desk and smiles at the two, his eyes immediately noticing Ziva's stomach.

"Well well my dear, you have begun to show, and sooner than you did with Tali," Ducky smiles at Tony and Ziva as he speaks.

"She's showing a lot sooner this time." Tony laughs, receiving a glare from Ziva.

"Yes, I am quite aware of when I started showing with Tali, and I am also aware that I am only three months along this time." Ziva's tone is snappy as she speaks, her eyes narrowing on her husband. Tony looks at Ziva, closing his eyes and mentally slapping himself in the back of the head as he remembers how erratic her mood swings had been with Tali. Ducky, also remembering Ziva's mood swings and the arguments that the two agents had experienced during the first pregnancy interrupts, trying to save Tony from a hormone induced injury.

"Ziva, this is your second pregnancy and many women begin showing much sooner. Where your body has already once experienced the growing of a child your stomach muscles are not as toned as they once were." Ducky's explanation is met by a glare from Ziva as he says this last part. "Ziva dear, you returned to your pre-pregnancy size but your muscles will never be the same as they were before you had Tali." Ducky's explanation saves the older man from her temper, Ziva placing her hands on the small bulge.

"See sweet cheeks, it's totally normal; and at least you don't look like the women that look like they are nine months pregnant with twins when they are only five mo…" Tony trails off as Ziva shoots another glare his way.

"Tony does have a point Ziva, many women feel that they begin showing too much too soon, but your 'baby bump' can still be concealed by loose fitting clothes. If you choose to have another child after this one you will begin showing even soo.." Ducky does not get to finish his sentence, both Tony and Ziva shaking their heads vehemently.

"Ducky, we will not be having another child after this one! I love Tali and I love this baby but I cannot imagine being the mother to three children; it is hard enough to picture myself as a mother to two children." Ziva shakes her head as she speaks, looking at Tony as he nods in agreement.

"Like Ziva said, totally love Tali, can't wait to get to hold and meet this baby, but two is our limit. With two there is one parent for each, but a third one….NO!" Tony continues to shake his head as he speaks, his eyes widening in horror as he thinks of three children.

Ducky's only response to the two and their adamancy that there will not be a third Dinozzo child is to laugh, remembering having a very similar conversation with the pair when Ziva had announced her pregnancy to everyone. Instead of in the lab, the conversation had taken place in morgue where after a rather vicious bout of sickness had swept over Ziva she admitted that she was pregnant. Ducky had offered his congratulations to the two, truly happy for them. The subject of a second Dinozzo child had been brought up when Ducky had made the comment about how Ziva would forget all about morning sickness when she held the baby in her arms but would instantly remember it when she became pregnant again. Both had then said practically the same thing as they were saying now, that there would not be another child.

Tony and Ziva notice the smile playing on Ducky's face as they tell him about Tali's reaction to seeing the baby bump. Neither is entirely sure where his mind is but both decide that while he is not telling one of his many stories that they should make their exit. They both bid Ducky a good day then head back to the elevator, Tony smirking as he teases about not being the only one that has noticed she has popped.


	41. Saturday

**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter wasn't actually one I had planned but it just sorta happened. Hope y'all like it. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, I am glad you enjoyed it. Also, Ziva is not pregnant with twins, just one little Dinozzo. I actually got the 'popped' idea from a friend of mine that is pregnant with her second child and has started showing earlier than she had anticipated (its kinda funny LOL). And thank you for the well wishes on the school front, those are greatly appreciated. Well, let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING except for the adorable Tali.**

The Saturdays that Tony and Ziva do not have to work are the Dinozzo family's favorite Saturdays. Ziva will get up early, as usual, and go for a quick-paced, early morning walk. While she is gone Tony and Tali will enjoy the sleep that they both require and that makes them both more pleasant. As the bed shifts slightly beside Tony, Tali climbs onto the bed, her hair tousled and her pajamas wrinkled. She holds her hippo with one arm and with the other hand she rubs her eyes. She crawls over to Tony and lies down beside him, curling into his side as she rests her head on his outstretched arm, clutching her hippo closely to herself. Tony, somewhere between sleep and consciousness, instinctively wraps his other arm around Tali, pulling her closer to him. Tali sighs slightly and snuggles into the bed, drifting back to sleep because this time of day is just not meant for the Dinozzo father and Dinozzo child.

When Ziva returns from her walk she heads into the bedroom, her first mission: taking a shower. As she enters the bedroom she knows what will be awaiting her but she cannot help but smile every time her eyes fall onto the sweet scene. Tony, lying diagonally in their bed, his mouth slightly agape as he snores, has his arm draped protectively across Tali as she rests her head on his arm, sleeping in an almost identical manner. Just like every morning she witnesses this scene, Ziva walks over to the bed and lifts the covers that have been kicked to the foot of the bed and places it over the two. She then grabs some clothes and heads to the shower, leaving her family to sleep.

The past few Saturdays that they have gotten to spend as a family, the smell of pancakes has not wafted through the apartment due to Ziva's vicious battle with morning sickness. However, as Tony wakes up, his nose fighting past the sleep induced haze before his eyes, he smells the unmistakable aroma of pancakes. A smile spreads across his face as he continues to lie in bed with his eyes closed but as he feels squirming beside him he opens his eyes. He looks beside him, Tali smiling up at him as a sleepy smile plays on her face. He gently taps her nose and she giggles, scrunching up her face, the smell of the pancakes finally registering. Tali sits up immediately, her eyes wide with anticipation as she looks toward the kitchen. Tony chuckles and rolls out of bed, picking Tali up and carrying her into the kitchen.

Tali is perched on the kitchen counter, a sippy cup full of juice in her hands as Ziva stands at the stove and Tony stands behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his hands rest on the growing bump. Ziva places a perfectly round pancake onto a plate already stacked high with other, equally perfect pancakes, a mixture of a moan and a slight chuckle escaping her throat as Tony places a few quick kisses just below her ear. Tali quirks her brow at this, Ziva's eyes immediately falling on her and she pushes Tony away. Tali giggles at the slight blush that creeps up her mother's face and the frustrated look on her father's face. Tony loses the look as his eyes narrow on Tali and he begins moving closer to her, his hands out in front of him as he wiggles his fingers. Tali laughs at her father, knowing what he is doing. Tony's arms shoot out and he grabs for Tali, tickling her. She doubles over laughing, glancing quickly over at her mother to save her but Ziva is too busy smiling back at the display to be much help.

When breakfast has been completed and all three are dressed they make their way into a nearby supermarket. Tali sits happily in the front of the cart, her favorite rattle in her hands as she smiles at customers as they quickly walk by. Tony pushes the cart, making comments and jokes about other customers, the products and sometimes Ziva's choice of foods. Tony stands in front of the cart in silence and Tali, turned around in the cart, watch as Ziva places five limes into a bag and places the bag in the cart. They continue to watch without a word as she grabs another bag and places five lemons in that bag, placing the lemons in the cart beside the limes. She then continues down the display of brightly colored fruits, and Tony, chocking it up to a pregnancy thing, follows behind her. It is when Tony places three large frozen pizzas in the cart that he is met by an annoyed glare from Ziva, her arms crossed tightly in front of her. He explains how pizza goes perfectly with their frequent movie nights but Ziva counters by stating that there is no need for three such large pizzas, especially when he will eat most of them. Tony disagrees, insisting that both of them, especially as her pregnancy progresses, will eat equal amounts of the pizza. Ziva shoots him an angry glare and Tali narrows her eyes at her father for being left out of the conversation. Tony sighs reluctantly, placing two of the pizzas back but is shocked when Ziva grabs a veggie pizza and places it in the cart, smiling at the compromise that only she sees as fair but refuses to provoke her by furthering the pizza argument.

After dropping the groceries off at the apartment the three head to the park. The moment Ziva unfastens Tali's car seat straps she is out of the car and headed to the swings. Her parents follow her and Ziva places her in the toddler swing and begins pushing her while Tony snaps a photo of the smiling mother and daughter with his phone. Tali eventually tires of the swing and when she is taken out of the swing she immediately heads for the slide. Her parents watch her as she climbs up the steps, both eagerly waiting for her at the bottom as she sits down and slides. She does this for a while but when she sees a few older children abandon the sandbox, leaving the miniature desert unoccupied, she runs to the sandbox. She begins digging in the sand, calling for her father to join her. He groans, saying how Ziva is the one that is used to sand and complains about his pants not being made for sand but the big eyed look Tali gives him he cannot refuse. He sits on the edge of the sandbox while Tali covers his foot with sand, Ziva, deciding the look of sheer terror at the prospect of his shoes being ruined is too perfect, and the smug, very Dinozzo grin on Tali's face is too funny, snaps a picture of father and daughter. Tali ends her foray into the sandbox by dumping a bucket of sand onto her head, giggling as the sand runs down her face, her eyes closed tightly. Tony brushes himself off while Ziva tries to get as much of the sand as possible off of Tali. Before heading back to the car they decide on a nice walk around the park, and before they are halfway down the small trail Tali is asleep in Tony's arms.

Ziva stands in the doorway of Tali's nursery, watching as Tali naps. Her shoes are discarded beside the doorway, sand littering the surrounding area and Ziva can't help but smile. She is just about to turn around and walk out of the nursery when she senses Tony behind her, smiling as he wraps his arms around her waist and begins kissing her neck. Ziva leans back into Tony, pressing her body into his. Tony lets a small moan escape him, enjoying the feel of Ziva against him. She turns in his arms and brushes her lips against his then looks into his eyes, a small smirk playing on her lips as she continues to tease him. Tony leans his head back so he can look at her, chuckling sarcastically as she stares at him but she silences him quickly, pulling him into a deep kiss. For a few moments the two stand in the doorway of the nursery kissing but when Tali sighs in her sleep they both remember where they are and Ziva takes Tony by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. A super steamy tussle between the sheets, a part of their Saturdays that have been non-existent recently due to Ziva's morning sickness, is just the perfect way for them to spend a couple of hours together.

The afternoon has been very busy for the small family of three. After Tali's nap they spent the afternoon playing with Tali, doing a few chores around the house, and enjoying their time together as a family. When they had found out they were having Tali, Ziva had immediately began worrying about how a child would not have a stable environment with both parents employed in such a dangerous, unscheduled profession, but it is now this very thing that makes both Tony and Ziva thankful for these little moments of domestic bliss. Unfortunately the moment of domestic bliss is short lived as a rather vicious bout of nausea washes over Ziva. Tony and Tali follow Ziva into the bathroom and Tony holds Ziva's hair back as Tali gently pats her mother's shoulder. After Ziva is over the sickness Tony makes her sit down on the sofa, leaving Tali to entertain her while he makes dinner. Ziva and Tali share a smile as they watch Tony in the kitchen as they play dress-up with Tali's dolls.

Dinner dishes are in the dishwasher and the apartment is quiet, the only sound the television as the credits roll on one of Tali's favorite movies. The theme song of the movie plays as names of cast and crew crawl up the screen, occasionally interrupted as a slight snore comes from one of the three sleeping Dinozzos. All three are in their pajamas, Tony is lying back against the sofa cushions and Ziva is on his right side, her head resting on his chest. Tali is lying with her back against his side, her head flopped back onto his chest, a Saturday together as a family exhausting all three of them.


	42. Uhoh

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter and probably the last one for the week. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter I really do appreciate you taking the time to read this story and review. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing just Tali.**

"Uh-oh!" Tali whispers, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as her eyes widen. Tali stands in the living room, a box of tissues in front of her on the coffee table, the floor littered with several tissues that have already been pulled from the box. Glancing into the kitchen she sees both of her parents, their backs to her as they work together on dinner. Having made sure her parents are too busy to notice what she is doing, Tali turns back to the box of tissues. Using her thumb and pointer finger she carefully lifts the tissue from the box with a gentle tug. The tissue slips free from the box covered with flowers and another one pops up, replacing the one that is now fluttering to the ground as she drops it. Utterly amazed by this Tali continues to pluck one tissue after the other out of the box, her curiosity peaked by the reappearance of tissues.

It is not until all one hundred and some odd tissues are littering the floor that Tali gets bored. When the last tissue flutters to the floor she takes the box in her hands, holding it up as she looks into the opening of the box where tissues have been coming from. She furrows her brow and reaches her hand into the box, her fingers feeling around on the inside of the box. Unsatisfied with the end of the magical tissues, Tali turns her attention to the hallway, her eyes landing on the bathroom door. Tali takes one more quick glance at her parents, their backs still turned to her as they argue about whether or not to use a certain spice. Realizing that this small argument will probably continue for quite a while Tali walks out of the living room, her destination the bathroom.

The toilet paper holder is placed oddly low on the wall beside the toilet, but as Tali enters the bathroom it is at the perfect level for her to reach. Walking over to the toilet paper she pulls on the nearly full roll and gives it a rather firm tug, a long line of bathroom tissue spinning from the roll. Tali watches as it pools at her feet, a slight giggle escaping her lips. When the roll stops spinning she reaches up once again, giving the toilet paper a much harder tug. The long line of toilet paper breaks and Tali huffs, glancing down at the toilet paper that lies in her hands. Tali drops the toilet paper that is in her hand then grabs for the roll again, this time giving the roll a gentler tug and is once again met by the spinning of the roll as toilet paper once again pools at her feet. Tali is now giggling, her hands clapping as the roll continues spin, the pool of toilet paper at her feet continuing to grow. Tali takes a step back as the toilet paper begins covering her foot, her eyes immediately returning to the roll of toilet paper as it continues to spin.

Just as Tali is about to reach up and pull the last little bit of toilet paper from the much smaller roll than when she entered the bathroom, Ziva comes running into the bathroom. Tali watches as Ziva falls to her knees in front of the toilet, her head dropping over the toilet as she gags and coughs, her hair falling around her face as her body shakes with each gag.

"Uh-oh Mama sick," Tali says, a look of concern on her small face as she walks over to Ziva. She pulls Ziva's hair out of her face, Tali's small little hands holding the long locks back as best as she can.

"Thank you Tateleh," Ziva smiles appreciatively at her daughter as she leans back, her bout of sickness finally over. Tali smiles at Ziva and gently runs her fingers through Ziva's hair. Ziva gives Tali another smile, thankful for her sweet little girl, and begins to stand up. Ziva immediately stops though, noticing for the first time the toilet paper that is covering the bathroom floor. Ziva's wide eyes land on Tali and Tali looks up at Ziva.

"Uh-oh!" Tali squeaks, pursing her lips as she drops her head, looking at her shoes that have just became so interesting.

"Tali, why did you do this?" Ziva asks as she stands up, crossing her arms in front of her as she looks down at her guilty looking child. Tali continues to look down at her shoes only offering Ziva a slight shrug. "Tali, look at Mama." Ziva bends down so she is at Tali's level and Tali slowly lifts her eyes, meeting her mother's admonishing gaze. "Did you do this?" Ziva asks, her eyes locking on her daughter's identical ones.

"Yes," Tali mutters, pouting out her bottom lip. Ziva narrows her eyes slightly, this look all too familiar, a look she receives too frequently from her daughter and sometimes husband when he is trying his best to get out of trouble for something he has done.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ziva tries to make her voice match the look she is giving Tali but knows it is fruitless. She has no problem going after murderers or terrorists, putting on the tough as nails agent routine, but her daughter is the one person that can turn her completely to mush, something that is known by all but is wisely never mentioned.

"Uh-oh!" Tali's answer should not make Ziva laugh, and in all honesty she does not know why it makes her want to laugh but it does. Using her skills she learned from Mossad and has improved upon as a NCIS agent, Ziva keeps a straight face as she looks at her daughter.

"Tali, you are to pick all of this up; NOW!" Ziva stands back up, her eyes remaining on Tali.

"Tay Mama," Tali nods and begins to pick up the toilet paper that covers the bathroom floor.

Ziva stands in the doorway of the bathroom, her arms crossed in front of her as she watches her daughter. Tali is crouched down in the floor, her hands grabbing at as much of the toilet paper as possible. When she doesn't think she can hold any more she turns to Ziva, a questioning look on her face. Ziva nods toward the small trashcan beside the sink and Tali carries the toilet paper over to the trashcan and disposes of it, giving the lid of the trash can an extra push so it will spin around. Ziva purses her lips, trying not to laugh as her daughter once again proves just how much like her father she is. Almost, as if on cue, Tony is standing beside Ziva in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes widening in shock as he looks at the bathroom floor.

"I thought you were still sick; I came to make sure you were all right. What happened?" Tony is completely shocked by the mess that is in front of him.

"Our daughter decided the bathroom needed to be 'toilet tissued'." Ziva chuckles slightly at this, Tali glaring at her parents as they stand in the door watching her.

"It's 'toiled papered' but she's made another mess she's gonna have to clean up!" Tony looks at Tali as he speaks, Tali sighing heavily at her father's words.

"Where?" Ziva's eyes widen and she immediately turns to Tali, completely shocked by her daughter.

"In the living room; guess we shouldn't have left her in there with a whole box of new tissues." Tony shakes his head at their momentary lapse in good judgment and their daughter's new fascination with tissue. Tony and Ziva continue to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Tali, with a rather dramatic heavy sigh, places the last of the toilet paper in the trash can then turns to face them. "Now to clean the living room." Tony points in the direction of the living room, chuckling as Tali's shoulder sag, his child acting more like a dramatic teenager instead of a cute and cuddly toddler.

"Tali, are you going to do this again?" Ziva asks her daughter. Tali looks at Ziva and shakes her head. "Good, now do you have something you would like to say to your father and I?" Ziva arches her eyebrow at Tali as she speaks.

"Uh-oh!" Tali replies as she slides between her parents and to the living room. Tony and Ziva stand in the doorway of the bathroom, waiting until Tali is down the hall and in the living room before they laugh. Neither can believe that their little girl, not even two yet, is capable of causing so much destruction all the while being so comedic, then again she is the combination of the two.

"Uh-oh!" Tony mutters, realizing just all of the things that she will probably get into considering who her parents are.

"Why do you think I am terrified at the prospect of two of them?" Ziva laughs, Tony's eyes widening in horror at the thought of all the times they will probably hear 'uh-oh' over the next few years, especially when the second Dinozzo joins the family.


	43. Toda

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Betherzz I am glad that the chapter reminded you of a good time. Ok, here is the next chapter, just more fluff I suppose you could call it. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, ownership so isn't mine.**

Tony holds the door to the apartment open with his foot, his arms full of case files as Ziva, several files in her hands as well, waits for Tali to enter in front of her. Tali, her hippo clutched under her arm and her favorite rattle in her hand, enters the apartment, smiling at her father.

"Toda Daddy," Tali smiles up at Tony and bounces off to her toy box, leaving both of her parents staring after her in surprise, smiles crossing their faces. They turn to look at one another, both very proud of their daughter's manners and her use of Hebrew. The two then head over to the sofa, the files resting on the coffee table as they settle in for a long evening of going over cases, Tali happily playing.

After a couple of hours poring over the case files and coming up empty handed Ziva decides to start making dinner. Tony continues going over the case files, determined to find something, anything, to help this case move as quickly as possible. Tali, becoming more and more uninterested with her toys and watching her father stare into the files, heads into the kitchen to her mother. Ziva is digging through the cabinets in search of something quick and simple when Tali walks into the kitchen.

"Sgetti Mama, pease!" Tali shoots Ziva the signature Dinozzo grin she has inherited from her father and Ziva chuckles.

"Ok Tateleh, spaghetti it is. Would you like to help Mama?" Ziva asks as she grabs a box of pasta from the cabinet. Tali smiles and nods enthusiastically at her mother, loving to help in the kitchen.

Ziva picks Tali up and carries her over to the sink where Tali turns on the faucet and Ziva fills a pot with water, allowing Tali to turn the faucet off when there is enough water in the pot. She then walks over to the stove, placing Tali down on the counter. Ziva begins opening the box of pasta and is about to pour the pasta into the pot when Tali stops her.

"Me do Mama!" Tali reaches out for the box and Ziva nods, handing it over to Tali. "Toda Mama!" Tali smiles sweetly at Ziva and dumps the pasta into the pot, watching as the spaghetti settles in the water.

"Toda Tali," Ziva smiles at her daughter, another sense of pride washing over her as Tali once again uses the word correctly.

"Something smells so good!" Tony practically salivates as he enters the kitchen. Ziva looks up from the plate she is piling high with spaghetti and shoots Tony a confident smile, knowing full well that her spaghetti is one of his favorite dishes too.

"We make sghetti!" Tali chimes in from her seat, a toddler plate of spaghetti sitting in front of her.

"It looks, and smells, sooooo good!" Tony rubs his stomach, drawing out his words as he shows his adoration for the food. Tali nods, her eyes falling onto her plate and getting an identical look to her father's in her eyes.

"Put a bib on her please," Ziva says to Tony as she pours a thick, rich, tomato sauce over the spaghetti.

"Yes dear," Tony smiles at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he walks past her. Tali sighs heavily, the placing of the bib only adding more time to her wait for food. Ziva rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her daughter's dramatics and Tony chuckles as he places a large towel bib on her. "There ya go Princess!"

"Toda Daddy," Tali smiles at Tony, her eyes returning to her mother. Ziva smiles at Tali and nods as she takes her seat, signaling that she is free to eat. Tali quickly digs into the food, her fingers pulling at the long noodles as the sauce gets all over her, her toddler utensils completely forgotten.

"Food and sleep; she is all Dinozzo." Ziva chuckles as she places a napkin in her lap.

"That looks just like you sweet cheeks!" Tony places his hand over Ziva's as he flashes her the same signature smile that had been on Tali's face just a short while earlier. Ziva nods, their daughter looking more like her every day but also acting more like her father.

Dinner dishes are in the sink, Tony and Ziva standing in front of the table as they look at their daughter. Tony has his phone out, snapping a quick photo of Tali as she continues to sit in her booster seat at the table. Her face is covered in the sauce, a piece of spaghetti actually sticking in her curls, and her bib is no longer yellow, the sauce also covering it. Her hands are covered in the sauce and there are bits of squished pasta under her finger nails. Tali smiles up at her parents, a rather proud look on her face at feeding herself.

"C'mon Princess, time for a bath." Tony says as he walks over to her, trying to figure out how to pick her up without getting the sauce all over his self.

"No Toda Daddy," Tali smiles up at Tony, shaking her head as she speaks. Ziva stands behind Tony, covering her mouth with her hand so Tali can't see the smile that is plastered on her face. Tony doesn't even try to hide his amusement, laughing at his daughter's multi-language resistance when it comes to a bath.

"Yep Tali, time for a bath; you're not supposed to be red." Tony begins to reach for her but Tali wraps her arms tightly around herself, her hands leaving sauce prints on her shirt.

"Toda, no!" Tali shakes her head again, curling into a ball in her booster seat. Tony lets out a sigh of frustration at his daughter, her stubbornness more effective in winning a battle against her father than her mother. Tony turns to Ziva and she purses her lips, trying not to laugh at her husband's exasperation.

"Tali, you are getting a bath, Toda or no Toda; you need a bath!" Ziva walks over to the table and picks Tali up, placing her so she is facing away from Ziva so the sauce doesn't get all over her as well.

"No Toda," Tali whines, crossing her arms tightly in front of her as she scowls. Tony laughs at the look on his daughter's face as he follows his wife into the bathroom.


	44. Sex

**Author's Note: Well here is another chapter for you guys before the weekend is over. I probably won't post another chapter for a few days but hope you like this chapter. Thank you all once again for the reviews, I truly appreciate them and love reading what you all think. **

**Liat1989: Tali is a little bit older now because she was 19 mos. Old when Ziva found out she was pregnant and in the last chapter Ziva was about four months along so Tali is now about twenty-two/three months old. Also when a child is exposed to more than one language it helps their language develop quicker.**

**Betherzz: Very true what you said about teaching her to use both English and Hebrew but she'll be getting plenty of both in coming chapters.**

**YellinYee: So glad that Tali made your day a little better :)**

**Ok y'all please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS!**

This is Tony's favorite part of pregnancy without a doubt. Ziva has finally gotten over the constant morning sickness, the name of the affliction finally ringing true because now Ziva is only sick when she gets up in the morning, or maybe if there is a strong odor. What Tony loves the most though about this phase in her pregnancy is watching as she lifts the bottom of her shirt, revealing the honey toned bulge that is the first indication of their baby. He loves watching as she lies back against the pillow, running her hands momentarily over her slightly swollen stomach. Tony watches as one of her hands falls to her side and the other rests slightly above her head on the pillow. It is at this point he takes the chance to run his hands across her stomach, careful not to apply too much pressure but enjoying the feel of their baby growing inside of her.

As her eyes lock with his he brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face then presses his lips gently against hers. He then takes his place, wrapping her hand in his as their eyes focus on the same thing, their senses heightened as the anticipation of the moment washes over them. She takes in a surprised breath, the sensation startling her slightly but her attention immediately returns to the task at hand. Tony holds his breath, the anticipation of what's to come making him all the more ready for things to begin.

"You sure about this?" The question is asked and Ziva nods, without a doubt ready for this moment.

The movement begins the motion very gentle and slow at first but the pressure increases slightly, pressing against her. Both of their eyes are filled with wonder as the moment they have been waiting for, thinking about, through the past couple of months of morning sickness nears. When the moment finally arrives, Ziva's breath catches in her throat, utterly amazed by the feeling that washes over her. Tony makes a similar noise, a smile spreading across his face as he experiences sheer bliss. No matter how many times they experience this it is truly magical.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo; you're having a son!" Dr. Marion smiles at the two parents, loving the look parents get on their faces when they find out the sex of their baby.

"An Anthony," Ziva chuckles, reaching out to touch Tony's face.

"A son? Wow!" Tony laughs and pulls Ziva into a quick kiss, their eyes immediately finding the screen once they break the kiss.

Dr. Marion, always amazed by how her patients act when finding out the sex of their unborn babies, smiles at the two. She then points to the screen, explaining what they are seeing and how the baby is measuring. For the moment, unborn baby boy Dinozzo is a healthy little guy, measuring just where he should be. Dr. Marion then prints out the picture for the two and leaves, allowing Ziva to get ready to leave.

"Wow, a little boy; Tali's gonna have a baby brother." Tony's face is an infectious smile as he stares down at the printout of the sonogram that he holds in his hand. Ziva looks up at Tony, continuing to wipe the sonogram gel off of her stomach.

"Are you glad you are finally getting your boy?" Ziva asks, her brow furrowed. Tony looks up from the picture, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I am very happy that we are having a HEALTHY baby, and I'd be just as happy if it was another little girl!" Tony gives Ziva a goofy smile, a smile which elicits a slight laugh from her, but she is immediately silenced as Tony pulls her into a kiss. "I love you, and I love our little girl and our baby boy," Tony says as the break the kiss.

"And we love you!" Ziva gives Tony a quick smile then pulls him into another kiss, both glad that their unborn son is healthy.


	45. Hannibal

**Author's Note: Once again thank you all sooooo much for the reviews, I really do appreciate everyone I get. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I know a girl and a boy is so clichéd but I think it is a nice way to tie up the Dinozzo clan…at least for now ;) This chapter I hope y'all like and I hope you like the answer to a question you get in this chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the precious little Tali.**

Ziva leans against the arm of the sofa, her head resting on her hand as she runs her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Tali is curled up beside her, her head resting on Ziva's leg as she strokes Tali's curls. Tony is at the entertainment center, digging through the DVD collection, a pile already stacked beside him. Ziva yawns and closes her eyes as she leans back against the sofa, the hand that has been propping her up finding its way to her stomach. She isn't entirely sure if she drifted off to sleep or not but the next thing she is aware of is the sofa shifting slightly as Tony sits down. She opens her eyes but doesn't sit up, instead watching as Tony places several DVDs beside of him.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asks as she turns her head to face Tony.

"I am showing you why we are naming our son Anthony." Tony nods towards Ziva's stomach.

"I thought we were naming him Anthony because it is a Dinozzo family tradition?" Ziva furrows her brow, too tired to do much else. Tony chuckles as he shakes his head, fanning the DVD cases to display the titles he has chosen. Ziva glances down at the labels: _Silence of the Lambs, Arch of Triumph, Hannibal, Hearts in Atlantis, Scary Movie 4, Transformers, The Back Up Plan, Jungle Fever, _and_ Mobsters._ "What do these movies have to do with naming our son?" Ziva isn't sure if it is where she is so tired or if Tony is in fact just insane but she does not understand where this is going.

"These movies, they all have actors named Anthony!" Tony grins as he speaks, the dreaded 'movie smile' adhering to his face as he picks up each DVD and begins explaining the actor by the name of Anthony that stars in the movie as well as a brief, or so he says, description of the character played by the actor. Ziva nods, trying her hardest to actually pay attention to what he is saying but finds the task rather difficult. "So, even though my name is Anthony and my Dad's name is Anthony I also wanna name him Anthony because c'mon Ziva, some pretty kick ass actors have the name!" Tony gives her his most dazzling Dinozzo grin but Ziva's only response is to roll her eyes.

"Tony, I am not naming my son after a hannibal named Cannibal." Ziva shakes her head and narrows her eyes.

"He's a cannibal by the name of Hannibal, and fine, you name him Anthony because it's a Dinozzo family tradition and I'll name him Anthony because of great actors named Anthony. You can pick a middle name!" Tony smirks at Ziva as he offers her the compromise. Ziva narrows her eyes for a moment, thinking then nods. "So, what do you think our son's middle name should be?" Tony asks, placing the DVDs on the coffee table.

"Tali's named after my sister and your mother and he," Ziva motions to her stomach, "Is named after you and your father, so I think his middle name should come from a family member as well." Ziva finally sits up, looking directly at Tony. He nods in agreement, and while he does not like the name that he is almost positive she is thinking about he does not want to deny her the right to give their son a middle name from her family.

"So Anthony Eli?" Tony asks. Ziva eyes widen in shock and she adamantly shakes her head.

"No, I do not want to name my son after him!" Ziva's voice has a very sharp edge to it, anger flashing in her eyes. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and then continues, "I do not want my son connected to him at all, and I do not think that Anthony Eli Dinozzo sounds good. I was thinking about naming him Anthony Jethro Dinozzo." Ziva says the name quietly, letting it hang in the air. Tony sits there for a moment, turning the name over and over in his head, mouthing the words. Ziva laces her fingers across her stomach, waiting for Tony to answer.

"We could nickname him AJ; I like it!" Tony smiles at Ziva and he places his hand on her stomach.

"I am glad you like it, but I am not sure about calling him 'AJ'." Ziva shakes her head at the thought, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

The two sit on the sofa for a while longer, Tali continuing to rest on Ziva's leg. They talk about when they had named Tali, remembering the argument they had gotten into because Tony had been prattling off names like 'Xena' 'Zoey' and even 'Dakota'. The two then talk about how they had decided on her name. Ziva, being angry with Tony and thanks to her hormones, had taken off and ended up in the Navy Yard. Tony had been worried about her and finally after forty-three ignored calls Ziva had picked up her phone. He had apologized, surprised to hear tears in her voice as she told him that she was afraid that if they couldn't even name their child without arguing how were they ever going to raise a child without killing each other. Tony had reassured her and when she had finally calmed down he had asked her what she thought about naming their unborn baby after her sister. Ziva's only response had been a tear filled 'thank you Tony'. He had been so happy that she liked the name and that she was no longer angry at him and had urged her to come back home. When she had gotten back to their apartment they had sat on the sofa, much like now, and he had asked what Tali's middle name had been. Ziva had told him but had shaken her head, instead saying that she thought the name 'Rose' sounded better with the name 'Talia'. Tony had smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss, liking the name and loving the fact that their child would be named after two very important people from their lives.

This time the two have managed to name their child without an argument or an impromptu trip to the Navy Yard. Both glance at one another, wondering if they have in fact grown this much not only as partners in life, but also as parents. Deciding that they have they share a kiss, thankful that the naming of this child only involved an abridged presentation of Tony's DVD collection and a few references to Hannibal.


	46. House Hunting

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, soooooo glad you like the name. I know that both of the children's names are overly used but I really think that they would name their children these names. Well, here is the next chapter and BTW, the next couple of chapters are going to be so sickeningly 'cliched' so here's your warning in advance. Alibidan, have you been going all McGee and hacking into my computer? LOL. Let me know what you think please and this will probably be the last update this week.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and Jill are the only two people I own in this chapter, not the show or the characters.**

The topic had come up when Tali had been asking questions about the new baby. Tony and Ziva had told her that she was going to have a baby brother, that the baby inside Mama's tummy was a boy. They had explained to her that the baby was still a few months away from arriving, and they had even explained to her that Mama would have to go to the hospital for a couple of days when she had the baby. Tali had listened to all of this intently, trying to understand each word as best as she could but the one thing that totally blew her mind was where the new baby was going to sleep. Tony and Ziva had glanced at each other, almost as if for the first time realizing that their growing family would need a larger place to live.

That conversation that had taken place nearly two weeks earlier is why Tony and Ziva, with Tali in Tony's arms, are now standing in the middle of a two story house that was built in the late 1800's. Their real-estate agent, a bubbly red head that would try to sell a dog its own tail, stands in front of them, her hands splayed out to her sides. Tony can only think of Vanna White as Jill sweeps her arms towards the stair case. Ziva's only thoughts are of Tali tumbling down the stairs and breaking her neck on the fall down, reaching out to touch Tali's arm at the horrible thought, taking comfort in the fact that Tali is in Tony's arms and not near the stairs.

"So, what d'ya think?" Jill asks, smiling brightly at the family. Tali glances at Ziva, even the toddler disapproving of the house. Tony looks at Ziva and she meets his gaze with a scoff and arched eyebrows.

"This just doesn't feel like home, and with two little kids I don't think we need stairs." Tony shakes his head, the stair case the first thing his eyes had landed on when they had entered the house.

"Well, I'll look at the list I had pulled for you guys and I'll mark off the houses with stairs and we'll go from there!" Jill once again smiles brightly at the family and begins walking toward the door. Tony and Ziva follow her out of the house and head to their car while she locks up the house.

"I do not like that woman," Ziva sighs as she snaps Tali into the car seat.

"Me either sweet cheeks," Tony agrees as he rests his hands on the hood of the car, looking over at Ziva as she stands up and closes the door. "So do you think we should keep looking?"

"We might as well, he," Ziva points to her stomach, "Is going to be here in four months whether we have found a new place or not." Ziva strokes her stomach lovingly, feeling a small fluttering sensation as the baby moves. A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth as she opens the car door that doesn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks as he too opens his car door and gets into the car. Ziva chuckles slightly to herself as she gets in the car and closes the door behind her.

"He is moving; I think he is as displeased with this as his sister," Ziva glances back at Tali as she sits in her car seat, sighing as she fingers her Star of David bracelet. When Ziva turns back around she is surprised to see Tony looking at her with wide eyes and a smile on his face. "What?" She asks, confused.

"The baby is moving? Can you just feel it or….is it like when you were pregnant with her and I couldn't feel her until you were like seven months pregnant?" Tony asks, his hand hovering over Ziva's stomach.

"It was not that far into the pregnancy when you felt her kick for the first time, but you could have felt her kick much sooner if you had not been so geeked out every time she kicked." Ziva states matter-of-factly.

"It's freaked out, and I wouldn't have freaked out if you hadn't gasped every time she kicked, I thought something was wrong." Tony reminds her, his hand still hovering just above her stomach. Ziva sighs and narrows her eyes at Tony.

"She kicked hard!" They sit there for a moment, eyes trained on one another but are interrupted from their staring contest.

"Who kick?" Tali asks, her attention no longer focused on her bracelet.

"You did Tateleh," Ziva smiles over her shoulder at Tali.

"No not!" Tali shakes her head adamantly, knowing that if she kicks someone she will get into trouble.

"When you were in Mama's tummy you did…just not hard enough for me to feel it till you were nearly born." Tony mumbles the last part as he too turns to face his daughter. Tali giggles at this, her attention then landing on her favorite rattle that sits beside her in the car seat.

"Here, do you feel anything?" Ziva asks as Tony and she turn back around. She takes his hand, pressing it against her stomach. For a moment Tony is silent, trying his hardest to feel anything but shakes his head. "Well he is moving; you should be able to feel him soon." Ziva cups Tony cheek as he continues to look down at her growing abdomen, almost willing their son to kick hard enough so he too can feel it. Tony looks up at Ziva and smiles at her before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

The next three houses prove that Jill does not know how to listen or that nowhere in D.C., or the surrounding area, are there houses that do not have stair cases. Tony and Ziva, and probably Tali, are more convinced though that they have been given the dumbest real-estate agent possible. The first house, while very beautiful and in their price range, had not one but two stair cases with a small landing in between them. Jill had seemed shocked when they had said no.

The second house Tali had said no to the moment they had pulled up in front of it, and when Ziva stood out of the car she realized why the little girl had been so adamant about not taking this house: the next door neighbor's wild child was running around in a clown suit. The loud and rowdy nine or ten-year-old was enough of a reason for Tony to simply shake his head as Jill stood out of her car that was parked in front of them. Ziva had gotten back into the car, commenting that not only were the neighbors annoying, the house was also two stories.

The third house, a beautiful, one level house on a tree lined street was absolutely amazing. Unfortunately Jill waited until they had seen the entire house, Ziva falling in love with the one bedroom that connected to the master bedroom, saying that it would be perfect for a nursery, to mention that the house was nearly fifty thousand dollars more than their budget. For a moment Tony thought he was going to have to restrain Ziva so she wouldn't take the Blackberry that Jill kept pecking away on and shove it down the woman's throat before she strangled her with the long necklace that dangled from Jill's neck.

Tony sits in the floor beside Tali's bed, his back resting against it as Tali snores slightly. Ziva paces back and forth in front of the door of the nursery, ever since getting Tali asleep her mind running through scenarios about if they didn't find a house before the baby was born. Tony, exhausted as he watches Ziva make the same path over and over, stands up, dropping a kiss on Tali's forehead as he walks over to Ziva. He stands behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Ziva stops where she is, the slow kneading of Tony's hands on her tense muscles eliciting a moan as she drops her head back against his shoulder.

"You need to relax; this isn't good for you or him." Tony removes his hand from her shoulder and is met with a slight groan of protest from Ziva, missing the feel of his hands on her shoulders. Tony places his hands on Ziva's stomach, running them over the bump that is becoming more apparent.

"I know, I just do not want to have to uproot two children; it is bad enough having to change everything for Tali." Ziva sighs heavily, growing angry as tears sting her eyes. Tony can't see her face but can feel her bite back a sob. He is immediately worried and turns her to face him, his suspicions confirmed as she looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks, cupping her face. Ziva huffs, growing more annoyed with the entire situation, then places her hands on top of Tony's.

"I just do not think it is fair to expect Tali to have to adjust to so much in such a short amount of time. In the next few months she will begin potty training, become a big sister, have to share Daddy and Mama and move into a new house. I just do not think it is fair of us to make her go through so much." Ziva shakes her head, her hands falling to her sides, a feeling of defeat washing over her.

"Ziva, she's Tali," He states lamely and is met by a very annoyed look. "She is! She has your stubbornness, my stubbornness, your strength, my personality and both of our capabilities to adapt to her surroundings. Besides, she's a kid, she's resilient. I still think the biggest issue out of everything is going to be sharing Grandpa Gibbs." Tony looks down at Ziva, a smile finding its way slowly upon her face. Ziva nods, dreading the reaction Tali will have to sharing her Grandpa. "So do we continue house hunting?" Tony asks.

"Yes, but I will kill that air headed, texting twit if she shows us one more house that is THAT far out of our price range or has a staircase!" Tony chuckles at this and pulls her to him, kissing her on the top of the head but not doubting his wife and her promise of killing their real-estate agent. House hunting might just be one of the most dangerous tasks they have ever taken on.


	47. Home

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for all the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story :) Well, here is one of those terribly 'fluffy' chapters, let me know what you think thanks. This will probably be the last update until the weekend, exams are this week. Once again, thanks for reading and taking the time to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali is all I own, not NCIS!**

For two weeks house hunting was put on hold due to a rather stressful case but when the case had finally wrapped up, Ziva had presented Tony with a crime scene photo of the killer's house; a house that has quickly been placed on the market. The case and that crime scene photo is why Tony finds himself standing in the middle of a house that six days earlier had been occupied by a woman who had murdered three Petty Officers and had tried to kill two others.

He watches as Tali holds Ziva's hand as the two make their way around the living room, looking at the now bare space, the woman's family having already cleared the house and placed it on the market. Even though Tony finds it strange that Ziva has chosen a house where the woman that viciously murdered three men and nearly killed two more has lived, he has to admit it is very nice. The house is just a few blocks away from the office on a nice street where children are riding their bicycles up and down the sidewalk. The neighbors, at least the three sets they have seen, are very nice and friendly and the house itself is everything they could want. There are three bedrooms, no stairs, a large kitchen and a den and a living room, one of which Tony already has plans of turning into a play room for Tali and the baby. The front yard is very nice; a large tree shading the front of the house and the back yard is big and fenced in. There is a two car garage and a patio outback where they can sit and watch their children play. The best part of this house though is the fact that the family members are so quick to sell it that it is nearly fifteen thousand dollars below their budget.

"Mama, look!" Tali gasps as she points to the bay window in living room, noticing it for the first time. Ziva smiles at Tali's reaction, and Tony, shaken from his thoughts of budgets and price ranges, joins his family as they look out the window. Tony glances at Ziva, her eyes focused on the children that play in the yards of surrounding houses. He then glances at Tali as she climbs onto the small window bench beneath the large bay window, sitting on her knees as she too watches the children kick a ball and ride bikes.

"I guess we're home!" Tony beams, shocking both his wife and daughter with this decision.

"Really? You do not mind that this is a….that this house has a history?" Ziva asks, correcting herself before she says anything she shouldn't in front of Tali. However Tali does not notice what her parents are talking about, her eyes falling on the view of the front porch and the walkway.

"Every house, like everyone, has a history," Tony shrugs. Ziva gives Tony a confused look, truly amazed that the man who had been so set against this house when she had shown him the picture is now deciding to call it home.

"Tony, are you sure about this? I do not want you to take this house just because you feel pressured to." Ziva is worried that her constant worrying about finding a house is forcing Tony into a decision she is not sure he is ready to make but he simply shakes his head.

"I don't feel pressured Ziva. Yeah, at first I was a little leery about even looking at this place but I see why you liked it so much; it's perfect for us. I mean c'mon, the neighborhood is great for kids; it even has a little playground." Tony points down the street, motioning to the playground that they had passed when they had turned onto the street. "Then there are three bedrooms, two bathrooms and the backyard is perfect for kids. I know who lived here, what she did, but she didn't do any of it here, and look how happy Tali is." Tony nods toward the window and both watch as Tali smiles at the activities going on just outside the window. Ziva glances back at Tony, watching as he watches the neighborhood children, a smile forming on his face. "This is the kinda place every kid should grow up!" Tony's face has now erupted into a full smile, totally surprising Ziva that her husband, the onetime playboy, is ready to live in such a 'suburban haven'.

"It is everything we have been looking for." Ziva states, her eyes once again falling back on their daughter and the scene she is watching.

"It is!" Tony agrees, watching as Ziva's face relaxes into a happy, content look. This is exactly the kind of place that his wife and his children deserve to live, and it is also the type of place he wishes he had grown up in.

"HOME!" Tali screams several days later as the white front door to the new Dinozzo family home opens and she bounces in. McGee groans as he tries to be careful not to step on the little girl, all the while maneuvering a very large, not to mention heavy, box into the dining room.

"Move McGee," Abby huffs, pushing past him as she carries in a smaller box marked with the words 'Tali's Room' in scrawled handwriting that can only belong to Tony. McGee grumbles as he catches himself against the wall of the hall, calling after Abby as she bounces in the direction of Tali's new room.

Tali doesn't wait for her Father or two Grandfathers to come in the house, the three men pulling large boxes from a moving truck. Instead she runs into the living room and climbs onto the window seat, once again resting on her knees. She looks out on the front yard where in front of the house the moving van is parked and her Mother stands beside her Father, grabbing at a box that he holds at bay. Grandpa Ducky turns towards the house, a box in his hands and waves as he sees Tali in the large bay window. Tali smiles at him and waves then quickly slides from the seat and runs back to the door, meeting him as he comes up the walk way.

"Home Gampa Ducky, HOME!" Tali giggles, clapping her hands as she bounces.

"Yes my dear, this is your new home, I'm glad you like it. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you show me to your room please? I think I have some of your belongings in this box." Ducky smiles down at Tali as he enters the house.

"Dis way," Tali says and takes off in a sprint towards the room that Aunt Abby had headed to earlier. Ducky chuckles and follows behind the little ball of energy.

It's several hours later and the new 'Dinozzo Manor' as Tony has deemed it, is quiet. There are boxes stacked everywhere waiting to be unpacked but all of the furniture has finally made its way into the house. Tony is sure Ziva will rearrange it a few times before she is happy with it, groaning as he remembers the pulled muscle he had suffered with after they had moved into the apartment together. But as Ziva, Tali, and he sit around the coffee table in their new living room, plates with pizza in front of them, he can't help but smile.

"So Tateleh, what do you think of our new house?" Ziva asks as she takes a sip of her drink, and looks at Tali. Tali looks up at her Mother, her eyes going back and forth between her parents before she answers.

"No house," Tali shakes her head, catching both of her parents off guard.

"Then what is it Princess?" Tony asks.

"Home!" Tali smiles, spreading her arms to display the room around them. Tony and Ziva laugh at this, both thankful that their little girl has adjusted so well to her new environment.

The three of them continue to sit in their messy, unorganized living room. The sofa is shoved against a wall with boxes piled on it, a couple of chairs pushed against the bay window and boxes lining the wall. The rest of the house is in a similar state of disarray but as the three continue to eat and laugh and talk Tony and Ziva realize that Tali is right, this is not their new house, it's their new home.


	48. Ninja

**Author's Note: So between studying for exams and attempting to ignore last night's episode I managed to get this done. Yep, this is another pointless family fluff chapter but oh well, if we're doing the whole 'model family' thing here is another piece to it. Thank you all for the well wishes with school, finished part of one today and it went ok. Also thank you all soooo much for the reviews, I am glad you are enjoying this story, hopefully you're enjoying it enough not to mind the fact that there will probably be a lot LOT more of chapters to come.**

**LunaZola: Baby gates do work really well for younger children but ones Tali's age, not so much…trust me one of the girls managed to climb over one and fall down three steps.**

**Alidiabin: That's actually where I got the idea from LOL.**

**YellinYee: I actually haven't even thought about the rooms for the kids yet but I might just have to do a chapter on that…thanks for the idea ;)**

**Pipy889: There's def gonna be more funny moments to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

It is a very faint noise at first, a noise that would go unnoticed if it wasn't for Tali. She stands in the kitchen watching as Ziva places dishes into cabinets while Tony brings in another large, heavy box from the living room. When she hears the noise for a third time she turns her attention to the sliding glass doors that lead out into the backyard, a pair of gold eyes shining back at her. Tali's face erupts into a large smile and she walks over to the sliding glass doors, pressing her face against them. Tali watches intently as a black cat with a white chest and one white paw walks back and forth in front of the door, loving up against it occasionally. The cat stops and looks up at Tali and a low little 'meow' escapes its throat.

"Kitty!" Tali says, pulling her face away from the door as she looks at her parents and points to the cat that continues to sit and look up at her. Tony and Ziva turn to face Tali, a look of horror spreading across Tony's face at the sight of the cat while Ziva chuckles at the look on his face. "Mine!" Tali states, pointing to the cat as she reaches for the door handle.

"No!" Tony says adamantly as he places down the dishes that he had been handing to Ziva and walks over to the door. Ziva does not budge from her spot, instead deciding to watch these scene play out. Tali turns to face Tony, a scowl on her face.

"Why?" She asks, her brow furrowing at her father. Tony stands in front of his daughter, her large brown eyes looking straight into his, the first stare off between father and daughter officially beginning. He does not realize right away what is going on but as an all too familiar look registers in his daughter's eyes, a look that can only be called sheer determination, it dons on him that his not even two-year-old can match him glare for glare. "Why Daddy? " Tali asks again, her voice calm and without a hint of anything other than curiosity. Tony glances back at Ziva but her only response is to hold her hand up and shake her head, deciding that this is a battle that father and daughter will have to work through. Tony huffs, less than pleased with his wife's willingness to help then turns back to Tali.

"Princess, you know Mama and I aren't home a lot and when we are we wanna spend time with you, not a cat. Besides, I don't like cats and neither does your Mama!" Tony explains to Tali as he bends down to Tali's level.

"I do not not like cats," Ziva says as she begins unwrapping glasses from the box. Tony snaps his head around quickly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"But we're not home enough to give a kitty the care it needs." Tony says again, trying to cover Ziva's last comment. Tali watches and listens as her parents have a very quick conversation that consists of very few words, most of what they are trying to get across being said with their eyes.

"No kitty?" Tali finally asks when her parents have stopped talking, her head dropping and as she looks back at the cat that still remains at the door, only this time it stands on its back legs as its front paws rest against the door. Tony sighs heavily, dropping his head as he watches Tali look lovingly at the cat, reaching her hand out to touch the door as the cat moves its paw like it is trying to touch her hand through the invisible barrier. He glances up at Ziva, a smirk on her face as she watches them, knowing full well that he will cave because he is unable to see their little girl sad.

"Ziva?" Is all he says, the question not needing to be asked because she is well aware that he is seeking not only her approval but also her agreement and cooperation of taking care of the ball of fur that will more than likely invade every inch of their house.

"I do not care Tony; I just do not plan on playing referee!" A larger smirk crosses her face as she speaks, being met by a look of confusion from Tony. "Do not be afraid of a little cat Tony!" Ziva bats her eyes at him as he groans, remembering the less than friendly encounters he has had with cats at crime scenes.

Recovering from the memories of past meetings with the feline kind, Tony looks at Tali where she has resumed her spot at the door. Her face is once again pressed against it as she watches the cat that has now left the door and is instead stalking a bird that has perched on top of the fence. He watches as Tali giggles at the cat as it hunkers down in the yard, wiggling its hind quarters just slightly before it pounces. The bird makes a very narrow escape, the cat glaring with its ears pinched back before it turns around and walks back to the door.

"Tali," Tony says as he stands behind her, tapping her gently on the shoulder. Tali doesn't bother to turn and face her father, instead leans her head far enough back to where she is looking up at him. "The kitty is going to live outside ok, but if you promise to help us feed it and pet it, and let Daddy kill it if i…."

"Tony!" Ziva admonishes harshly, her head twisting around quickly as he lists the last condition.

"Hey I could try!" He shrugs, shooting her the Dinozzo grin before turning back to Tali, the little girl's eyes narrowed at him. "So, do you think you're a big enough girl to help take care of a kitty? If you are the least bit unsure we shouldn't get the kitty because it's not good for the kitty if no one is gonna take care of…OW!" Tony yelps in midsentence as Ziva's hand connects with the back of his head. He turns around to look at her startled slightly by her close proximity and still, even after all of these years, freaked out my her ability to sneak up on him. "You and your freaky ninja skills." He mutters as he shakes his and turns back to Tali.

"Tateleh, what Daddy is saying is that you are going to help us care for the cat; you cannot have a pet and not help take care of it, ok?" Ziva says as she too bends down to Tali's level. Tali looks back and forth between her parents then takes another quick look at the cat that continues to stare at her. She then turns back to her parents as a large smile erupts on her face as she nods her head vigorously, her curls bouncing with each nod.

"Tank ou Mama, Toda Daddy!" Tali smiles and then is quickly to her feet, standing on her tiptoes as she tries to reach for the door handle.

Ziva chuckles once again at the look on Tony's face before the two stand and walk over to the door and open it for Tali. She is out of the house in a flash when Ziva opens the door and both expect the running toddler with outstretched hands will scare the cat, but instead the cat walks up to Tali, rubbing up against her legs. Tali giggles as she touches the cat, patting its head like she has seen Aunt Abby do to the seeing eye dogs she trains, and the cat responds by continuing to love up against her. Tony and Ziva stand in the doorway watching their daughter, Ziva smiling at the sweet scene while Tony stands beside her shaking his head.

"Tony, it is just a cat; it will stay outside!" Ziva tries to reassure him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I think that's the damn cat that belongs to the killer." He groans but is met by a confused look from Ziva. "Remember, Gibbs said that the woman wanted us to call the pound to pick the cat up because otherwise she'd have her mother put it down since the cat hairs are what ended up getting her caught!"

"Well then, I suppose that cat was a blessing in the skies." Ziva smiles at Tali, ignoring Tony as he rolls his eyes at her.

"You mean 'blessing in disguise' but the cat had nothing to do with it, Abby running the cat hairs and the woman being dumb enough to wear a shirt with cat fur all over it is what helped us solve the case!" Tony points this out and is shocked when he is not met with argument. When he looks back in the yard he sees why Ziva isn't saying anything because she is watching their daughter as she picks up the cat, careful not to hurt it or to let it hurt her. To someone who doesn't know Tali they would think she has been around animals her entire life by the way she is so careful and gentle with the cat.

Tali begins walking to her parents with the cat in her arms, the cat proving to be nearly as long as she is. Even though she is not hurting the cat and trying to be as nice as possible to the animal, both Tony and Ziva know that the way she is carrying the cat cannot be comfortable. The cat's back legs drag while Tali has her arms wrapped around its middle, but the cat does not fight, instead it purrs. The purr can be heard as Tali approaches her parents, holding up the cat to show off.

"Look!" She exclaims, smiling brightly at her parents as she places the cat down on the ground and begins stroking its head.

"It is a very beautiful cat Tateleh," Ziva comments as she bends down and begins petting the cat, the cat's purr growing louder as another hand joins in petting it. Tali nods at her mother then glances up at her father as he continues to stand in the doorway, watching his daughter and his wife, the ex-assassin, pet the meowing trespasser.

"Daddy?" Tali questions, her eyes boring into him.

"Yeah, it's a nice cat Princess," Tony forces a smile as he speaks to his daughter, even his love for Tali will not make him pet the cat. Ziva shoots Tony a glare of her shoulder then turns her attention back to Tali.

"What do you want to name your kitty Tali?" Ziva asks her daughter. Tali looks up at Ziva as her eyes widen, realizing that she gets to name the cat. She purses her lips as thinks, continuing to pet the cat as names run through her mind.

"NINJA!" Tali squeals, another wide smile spreading across her face. Tony doubles over laughing at the name while Ziva groans inwardly.

"Ninja the cat; Tali has a cat named Ninja. The Dinozzo family has a cat named Ninja," Tony manages between laughs, Ziva's eyes narrowing at him.

"Mama?" Tali asks, looking to her mother for approval. Tony stops laughing long enough to look at Ziva, his eyes questioning her about her response. She mutters something in what Tony assumes is Russian, a language she has not spoken around Tali, then turns back to her daughter.

"Tali, Ninja is a very nice name for your cat." Ziva lies, smiling at her daughter.

"Uh-huh!" Tali nods before she takes off across the yard, the cat quickly to its feet and following her.

Tony walks up behind Ziva and places his arms on her shoulders, a smirk continuing to play on his face. Both are quiet for a minute as they watch Tali break off a leaf from a bush and presents it to the cat, the cat taking a sniff of it before turning its head and walking towards the large tree in the backyard. Tali immediately follows behind, not wanting the cat to get too far ahead of her.

"So, I have a ninja wife, a ninja daughter, an unborn ninja son and now we have a cat named Ninja; this i…" Tony does not complete his sentence, Ziva's elbow connecting forcefully with his stomach. She turns around and smirks at him before heading back into the house. "That's my ninja." Tony mumbles, rubbing his now tender stomach as he watches Tali chase Ninja through the yard.


	49. Trained

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews :) So glad that y'all liked the 'Ninja' chapter. Well here is another chapter for all of you, and I know that this seems rather far-fetched but this is actually how this certain milestone was achieved with my friend's little girl, I really want her to share this 'power' with me because none of the munchkins I take care of were this easy to deal with but oh well, all children are different. Also, thank you all so much for the well wishes with school. I have one more exam Monday then I am done..woo-hoo and hopefully I can start updating more regularly. Musicchica10 there is some 'drama' I suppose you could call it coming up in a little bit. I hope all of you have a Happy Mother's Day. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

Tali prances into the bullpen as her parents follow her. She walks with purpose as she makes her way to Gibbs' desk, standing to the side as she waits for her grandfather to look at her. He glances up slightly and smiles at Tali, placing down the pen that he has been signing paperwork with and turns to Tali.

"Why do you look so smug today?" Gibbs asks the little girl as he smiles at her. Tali takes a quick glance back at her parents, both sitting at their desks as they begin their morning routines, watching as their daughter begins to tell Gibbs of her latest accomplishment.

"Me twained!" Tali smiles brightly at her grandfather, lifting her dress to show off a pair of pink sparkly panties.

"Tali!" Tony admonishes, completely shocked by his daughter. Tali quickly drops the tail of her dress and turns to face her father, never before having been yelled at by him. Tali looks at Ziva who is sitting at her desk, a paper held in front of her mouth as her body shakes with a bitten back laughter.

"Sowwy Daddy," Tali says quietly, dropping her head. Tony looks across the bullpen at Ziva who shoots him an angry glare and when he glances at Gibbs he is met with an even nastier glare.

"Just don't do that, ok Princess?" Tony asks Tali as he looks at her and she nods her head.

"So, you're trained? What are you trained for? Are you trained to be a NCIS agent? Or maybe you're trained to be a puppy!" Gibbs smiles at Tali and scoops her into his arms then resumes his seat with her sitting comfortably in his lap. Tali laughs at the crazy suggestions her Grandpa shoots at her and shakes her head.

"No, me potty twained!" Tali says once again, her face beaming brightly with the signature Dinozzo grin.

"Wow, she's trained and she's not even two yet?" McGee asks as he enters the bullpen, a file in his hand. Tali looks over at her uncle and nods, continuing to offer everyone the Dinozzo grin she has inherited from her father. "Ziva, don't you wish Tony was that easy to train?" McGee smirks as he takes his seat behind his desk. Ziva chuckles at this but Tony glowers at the younger agent, McGee ignoring the look on Tony's face as he clicks away on his computer.

"You're kinda young to be potty trained! Did your Mama and Daddy make you potty train?" Gibbs asks Tali as he shoots a smirk at the husband and wife duo.

"No! Pity parky panies!" Tali's face lights up as she jumps into a description of the panties that had been purchased for her.

Gibbs continues to smile at the little girl, listening closely to every word that comes out of her mouth but noticing as she uses a wide arrangement of hand gestures and facial expressions to convey her point. Tony and Ziva glance over occasionally at their daughter and boss, both sharing a quick look as they smile at the scene of their 'rough around the edges' boss and their little girl, the moment so sweet yet so simple that it seems to not belong in the middle of a federal agency but for some reason it seems to fit. Tony listens as Tali tries to explain to her Grandpa where she had seen the underwear but after two times of questioning Tali, unable to understand the 'toddler speak' Gibbs shoots him a look, an almost pleading look in his eyes for an explanation.

"Tali, tell Grandpa that you found those 'pretty, sparkly panties' when we were maternity clothes shopping with Mommy." Tony cringes at the mere thought of being in the middle of the store with Ziva, every suggestion he had made being met with a snappy comment or a pointed look. Ziva cuts her eyes to Tony, a similar expression on her face and he quickly continues with what he was saying. "And when Mommy went to try on the few clothes she picked out Tali spotted them in the kid's section and had to have them. We really figured she'd just play with them." Tony shrugs then smiles proudly, amazed that his daughter, only after being show to the potty a few times and only a couple of accidents had practically potty trained herself.

"Wow Tali, you are very smart, most little kids aren't potty trained until they're over two. You did a great job!" Gibbs smiles at the little girl and she offers him another Dinozzo grin.

The bullpen falls into a nice silence while Tony, McGee and Ziva work on paperwork from a cold case and Gibbs sits at his desk with Tali in his lap. While he signs reports and paperwork Tali sits in his lap with a pen in her small hand scribbling away on a piece of paper. Gibbs glances over at her every once in a while and then presses a gentle kiss against her temple. Tali raises her hand up and gently rubs or pats Gibbs' cheek then returns to her drawing. The three agents share a quick glance and smirks, agreeing that even though Tali is potty trained it is Gibbs who is really trained, and by a not even two-year-old at that!


	50. Two

**Author's Note: Exams are finally over and after having a rather nasty stomach bug yesterday DURING said exam I have finally gotten around to posting this chapter. Well, here is chapter FIFTY….OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews and for taking time to read the story and for sticking with it. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions please tell me, thanks :)**

**Alidiabin: Here is the answer to your question!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and the cat, that's it!**

The dining room is filled with laughter and talking as all of Team Gibbs sits in the Dinozzo's house for Tali's second birthday party. Tali is at the head of the table in her booster seat, a party hat on her head with Tony on the left side of her and Ziva on the right. Beside Ziva sits Abby then Gibbs and beside Tony is McGee then Ducky. In front of Tali sits a white sheet cake with flowers of every color on it and the words 'Happy Birthday Tali' written in pale purple icing. There is a candle in the shape of a two on the cake that has been lit and is waiting for Tali. She gets onto her knees in the booster seat and leans over the table, her hands steadying her as she inhales a large gulp of air then exhales, eliminating the flame on top of the candle. The group around her smiles and claps for her, all of them smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday Tateleh," Ziva says as she leans over and gives Tali a peck on the cheek before taking the candle off of the cake.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Tony smiles at Tali and runs his fingers through her curls.

Tony and Ziva begin serving pieces of the cake, giving Tali the first piece then quickly make sure everyone else has a piece of cake. After everyone has been served Tony and Ziva resume their seats, laughing and talking as Tali tries her hardest to eat the cake with her fork. Everyone is amazed by the determination she possesses as she takes the plastic pink fork and spears the cake and they try their hardest not to laugh as she pulls the fork towards her, trying to get a piece of cake. Tony begins reaching for the fork so he can help her but Tali pulls away; scowling at him momentarily then resumes her fight with the cake. It isn't until the fork slices through the cake, sending bits of cake and frosting flying at Tali that she sighs exasperatedly, leaving her fork forgotten beside her plate and digs into the cake, her hands covered with icing and vanilla cake.

"You are a mess," Ziva smiles at Tali as she reaches over and wipes frosting from Tali's nose. Tali giggles and continues eating her cake, watching as her extended family also eat their cake and laugh.

The remainder of the cake has been taken into the kitchen and placed in the refrigerator by Ziva while Tony fought with Tali to get the cake frosting off of her hands and the larger bits of cake out of her hair. They all now sit back around the table, Tali's dress covered in cake but it isn't the dress that catches everyone's attention instead it is the bright smile on her face as she looks at the present that Abby has set in front of her. The box is wrapped in black paper with skulls on it and Tali takes a quick look at her parents before she opens it, a nod from both of them and she is quickly shredding the neatly placed gift paper. She tears off the last shreds revealing a skull shaped carrying case.

"Toda Abby!" Tali smiles sweetly at her Aunt as she begins trying to tear into the box.

"You're welcome sweetie! It's a two hundred piece toddler art set that comes with markers, crayons, paints and brushes; your Mama and Daddy will just love it." Abby smiles wickedly at Tony and Ziva as both narrow their eyes at her momentarily.

The next present Tali is presented with is from McGee and it is in a gift bag with pink castles all over it. Tali quickly begins pulling the tissue paper out of the bag, the paper slowly gliding to the floor. She once again gets on her knees in the booster seat as she leans over and into the bag, both Tony and Ziva's hands shooting out to balance her so she will not fall. Her face is beaming as she pulls out a twenty-four count case of play-doh with one hand and a seat of play-doh tools with another.

"Tanks Gee!" Tali gives him her best Dinozzo grin then quickly turns back to inspecting the play-doh, her eyes falling on the pale purple and the neon orange containers.

"You're welcome Tali, I bet that play-doh will look really nice in the new carpet in your room." McGee smirks smugly, ignoring Tony and Ziva as they once again send glares at one of the guests.

The next present Tali receives is from Ducky and as he is handing her the balloon covered birthday bag he tells Tony and Ziva plainly that he has not gotten the child any art materials, remembering how difficult it had been to get paint and clay out of hair and clothing after a distant cousin of his had came to visit for a weekend. Tali, even though having sat through several of Ducky's stories and having watched her parents listen to them before as well does not wait for him to finish, instead she once again begins throwing tissue paper out of the bag, the paper landing on the already littered floor. She peaks inside of the bag and she looks up at her Grandpa Ducky with a large grin then delves into the bag, resurfacing moments later with a box that contains a doll that bears a striking resemblance to her, the hair dark and curly, the eyes a deep brown and the skin color almost matching Tali's. Included in the box with the doll is a doll thermometer, a medicine dropper for the doll, a syringe and a box that says 'Boo-Boo Patches'.

"Tanks Gampa Ducky!" Tali gives her toothiest grin to her grandfather and then quickly turns her attention back to her new doll.

"You are quite welcome my dear." Ducky smiles sweetly at his granddaughter, receiving two smiles from her parents as well.

Instead of another present being set in front of Tali, Tony stands up from the table and scoops her into his arms and then begins walking through the kitchen and to the sliding glass doors. Tali turns her head to check where the rest of her family is and is glad to see them all following behind her father. When everyone is standing in front of the doors Tony turns to face everyone, Tali looking up at him with a confused look.

"Ok Princess, I'm gonna cover your eyes ok; Mama and I put your birthday present from us outside and Grandpa Gibbs put his out there too so no trying to peek, ok?" Tony asks Tali as his hand hovers over her eyes. Tali shoots Ziva a skeptical look but her mother nods and Tali reluctantly nods as well, not entirely sure she is fond of this idea. Tony chuckles at her then places his hand over her eyes, allowing Ziva to open the sliding glass doors before they all head into the backyard, Ninja greeting each of them by rubbing up against their legs. Tony mumbles something that sounds a lot like a threat at the cat but when he is met with a pointed look from Ziva he stops mumbling, waiting for everyone to get outside. When everyone is gathered around Tali's present, all eyes on her, Tony takes a quick glance at Ziva and she nods as she nibbles slightly on her nail. "Ok Princess, one, two, three…" Tony says as he removes his hand from her eyes, Tali's jaw dropping as her eyes rest on what is in front of her. She turns back to look at her parents, a look of complete shock on her face and both share a quick, rather impressed with themselves glance before Tony places her down on the ground and she takes off in the direction of her present.

Everyone stands around watching as Tali inspects the two swings, one a toddler swing the other a regular swing, that dangles from the play set. She then quickly moves over to the little rock climbing bridge that leads from the ground into the little playhouse area. She doesn't bother glancing back at her family, instead she begins climbing the little bridge, making her way from grass to plastic flooring in a matter of milliseconds. Once inside the little playhouse she sticks her head out the window and waves at everyone, giving the little steering wheel a quick spin before looking through the mounted plastic telescope. After having fully investigated the inside of the little playhouse she walks to the edge of plastic floor to where it connects to a long green slide. Tali sits down and takes one last look at her family before she pushes off, the wind blowing through her hair as she slides down. She giggles the whole time and then giggles even more when her mother catches her at the bottom of the slide.

"Do you like your present from Daddy and I Tali?" Ziva asks her daughter as she holds her closely.

"Wuvs it!" Tali smiles at her mother before wrapping her arms around her. Ziva lets a small 'awe' escape her throat, her daughter's words melting her heart as she hugs her tightly. Both notice a flash from a camera but do not say anything or move, both enjoying the moment.

"Hey, what about me?" Tony asks as he walks over to the two.

"Wuvs it Daddy!" Tali smiles again and this time she wraps one arm around Ziva's neck and the other around Tony's neck, pulling both of her parents to her as they awkwardly hold her, her body somehow managing to be part on Tony and part on Ziva. Another flash of a camera is seen and Tali glances around, her Aunt Abby smiling guiltily as she holds a camera in her hands.

After the sweet family hug is broken Gibbs takes Tali in his arms, the little girl smiling up expectantly at her Grandpa. Gibbs can't help but chuckle and roll his eyes slightly, the just turned two-year-old already so much like her father.

"Do you think I got you something for your birthday?" Gibbs asks her, his brow quirked slightly as he puts on a serious act. Tali looks up at her Grandfather with that Dinozzo grin and nods. "Why would you think that?" Gibbs asks, feigning mock surprise that the child would expect anything from him.

"U wuvs me!" Tali answers simply, cutting her eyes quickly to her parents as if to ask what is wrong with her grandfather. Everyone laughs at this look but before Tali can say or do anything Gibbs flips her around in his arms, his hand covering her eyes.

"C'mon Tali, I wanna show you something." Gibbs carries Tali over to the large tree in the backyard where just under the tree, shading it perfectly, sits a handmade wooden sandbox. "Ok, you can look now!' Gibbs whispers to her as he removes his hand. Tali's eyes widen and her face erupts into a smile as she sees the sandbox in front of her, beautiful white sand nearly filling it to the top.

"Toda Ganpa!" Tali squeals and turns herself in his arms, her little arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he crouches to the ground so her feet are now planted in the grass.

"You're welcome sweetheart!" Gibbs smiles at her and presses a kiss into her curls.

Everyone watches the sweet moment between the two, Ziva leaning her head onto Tony's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist and smiles, leaning his head against hers. McGee, Ducky and Abby stand off to the side smiling at the sweet display between Gibbs and Tali before Tali, unable to contain her excitement over the sand, pulls away from Gibbs and jumps into the sandbox. She quickly begins pulling all of the new sand toys that her Grandpa has placed in the sand to her, trying each shovel and bucket before she moves onto trying the molds and the sifters. Tali, having forgotten about the adults, finally realizes that they are still standing there watching her when another flash goes off, this time her Uncle McGee the photographer, and she pats the sides of the sandbox, urging each member of her family to have a seat. For a moment McGee and Tony both look slightly skeptical, neither wanting to get near the sandbox because anyone who has ever been around Tali and sand is fully aware that they will not leave as sand free as they were when they had came near her.

"Dinozzo, McGee, get over here now!" Gibbs barks as he swats them both in the back of the head. Both men exchange grimaces but quickly join the group around the sandbox.

Ziva sits on a corner of the sandbox, finding it easier to move with the bit of extra room while Abby plops down in the middle of the sandbox with Tali. Ducky, with stiff joints, slowly lowers himself into a sitting position on the edge of the sandbox and Gibbs sits beside Ziva. Tony and McGee reluctantly take the side opposite of Ducky, groaning as Tali nears them with a bucket of sand. Instead of dumping the sand on them however she places the bucket down then runs out of the sandbox, returning a few moments later with Ninja in her arms.

"Tateleh, I do not think the cat will like the sandbox." Ziva tries to warn as she rests her hand on her stomach.

"Ninja wuvs it!" Tali responds as she sits back down in the sand, placing the cat between Abby and she as they continue to shovel sand. Ninja, much to Ziva's surprise, does not run out of the sandbox but heads over to Abby, rubbing up against her arm.

"Oh, it is a cute cat Tali," Abby coos as she gently scratches the cat's head.

"Uh-huh!" Tali responds and continues to fill a bucket with sand.

The group continues to sit around the sandbox watching as Tali, with Abby's assistance, tries to build a castle in the sand. She does not get frustrated when the sand does not hold its shape; instead she giggles and uses the shovel to smooth the sand back out. Ninja finds itself a place in the corner of the sandbox at Ziva's legs where she occasionally strokes the cat as she watches Tali play. They are all talking back and forth, Tali inserting her opinion into the conversation occasionally, when McGee's face flushes and Tali begins giggling. Everyone knows what has happened but they all look anyway, laughing at the bucket of sand that Tali has just poured into his shoe.

"Payback for the play-doh McArtist!" Tony smirks. McGee groans and takes his shoe and sock off, emptying the sand back into the sandbox. They all continue to talk and play with Tali, all of them enjoying the party for the youngest member of their unorthodox family that marks her turning two.


	51. Hormones

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am so glad you liked that chapter. I know the sandbox and cat don't go together well, we have to fight with the neighbor's cats at my house constantly because they try to dig the cover off of the kids' sandbox but we'll just pretend that Grandpa Gibbs added a tarp to go over it or something ;) Also, Betherzz, the art stuff is something that we do in my family mostly to be mean to the parents but my little monsters I usually throw a shower curtain down or like you said, let them play with it outside. Liat1989, AJ's birth I haven't gotten that far but thanks for the suggestion, will definitely have to see what I can do. There are a few more chapters to come before AJ's arrival, hope that is ok. Let me know what you think of this story and any suggestions you might have, thanks :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS.**

The spicy, almost peppery smell of McGee's new cologne assaults Ziva's nose the moment Tony and she steps off the elevator. At first she freezes in place, not moving any further than the edge of her desk. Tony shoots her a concerned look and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asks, worry etched into his face. Ziva nods as she holds a hand over her mouth, hoping the feeling will pass. Tony gives her a questioning look, not believing her claim but when she meets his gaze with a pointed look he backs off and heads to his desk.

Ziva regains her composure and takes her seat after a couple of moments. She sends a reassuring smile Tony's way and he returns the smile, glad to see that she is feeling better. The three agents then fall into a comfortable silence, occasionally voicing their frustrations with their computers' performance or an office wide e-mail. The three are jolted from their typical morning routine when Gibbs yells for McGee from the top of the stairs, demanding his assistance in MTAC. McGee is quickly to his feet and to the stairs, his cologne hitting Ziva's nose as he passes her. Tony watches as her face drains of color and is quickly to his feet following her as she runs in the direction of the bathroom.

Once she has emptied her stomach and the wave of nausea is gone she leans back against Tony. He rubs her back and drops a kiss on her temple. He asks her if she is feeling better and she nods.

"I thought you were almost over morning sickness," Tony comments as he absentmindedly strokes her hair.

"It is the hormones Tony; the hormones are what make women have morning sickness in the first place." She states this in an almost clinical manner as she stands to her feet, offering Tony a hand once she is standing upright.

"McCheapskate's dollar ninety-nine cologne didn't help." Tony mumbles as he too stands.

"No it did not!" She agrees and heads to the sink, Tony following behind her.

Gibbs is perplexed as he walks into Abby's lab to check on how things are going with fingerprints and the stray hairs they had found at a crime scene. He isn't perplexed because there is music blaring; he has worked with Abby for far too many years for that to bother him. Even the fact that the friendly gothic lab tech is wrapped around his ex-Mossad assassin turned NCIS agent doesn't faze him, it is the fact that the said assassin turned agent is tightly hugging Abby back. For a moment he is worried that maybe Ziva has reverted back to her Mossad days and is in fact trying to kill Abby but when Ziva pulls back from the hug and gives Abby a smile followed by a quick peck on the cheek he is almost positive that it is just another weird pregnancy thing. He hears Ziva thank Abby and watches as she walks out of the lab, offering him a quick nod before heading to the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asks Abby once the doors to the elevator have closed.

"Hormones I guess; ya know, irrational behavior and all." Abby shrugs, unsure of what exactly did happen. Gibbs stands in the middle of the lab for a moment, still completely confused by what he had walked in on.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks as he watches Abby click away on her computer.

"Ziva came down here to give me the order for lunch, it's my turn to go pick it up, and I told her that I'd ordered her the sub without green olives because I know that she doesn't like them and she got all weepy and hugged me. She said that it was so sweet and nice of me to think of her and that she really appreciated it." Abby once again shrugs then offers Gibbs her best smile as she nods towards her computer, the results making him completely forget Ziva and her out of character behavior.

The fact that the door to the copy room locks from the inside is a very well known fact by most people that work at NCIS. Some know because they have accidentally locked themselves in like the time Gibbs had asked Jimmy to make copies. Having never been in the copy room upstairs he had accidentally hit the lock and had experienced a near panic attack when he could not get out. There were the people that knew the door locked from the inside because they were naturally curious and any lock they passed had to be clicked multiple times and that is how Abby had figured out it locked from the inside. Ziva, with all of her years of training had simply been investigating her new surroundings when she had joined NCIS and had tried the lock when she realized the door locked from the inside. Tony, having accidentally bumped into the door handle when making a quick copy of paper work that he had forgotten when Gibbs had yelled at him to hurry up, had realized that the door locks from the inside when he had tried to get back inside to retrieve the paper work.

However Tony has never been so thankful to know this little fact as he is now. Ziva backs him into the copy room forcefully; her body is pressed against him, her lips crushing against his. Their arms are entangled as they try to get as close as possible to one another. Ziva breaks the contact momentarily, forcing a groan of protest from Tony, as she takes a quick peek out the door making sure that no one has witnessed their sprint to the copy room. She is then once again in his arms, pulling him closer to her as she kicks the door closed. He pushes her against the door, his hand leaving her side long enough to turn the lock. Ziva's hands quickly go to Tony's waist and she quickly unfastens his belt, her eyes heavy with lust.

"God I love what the hormone rush does to your libido," Tony moans throatily as her fingers gently brush against him. Ziva chuckles at him and captures his mouth with hers, talking definitely not what she wants to spend her time doing.

Tali sits on the edge of her parents' bed, her legs dangling over the side as she watches her parents get ready for work. Her father is standing in front of the closet dressed only in his boxers while her mother stands in front of the mirror, her gaze hard as she inspects her reflection. Ziva catches Tali's eyes in the mirror and offers her little girl a quick smile before she resumes her fight with the button on her pants, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she admits defeat.

"I am fat!" Ziva groans as she uncharacteristically flops back onto the bed beside Tali, the fashion so dramatic that Tali is almost positive it is something her father should do instead of her mother. Tony and Tali are quickly beside Ziva, looking down at her as she looks up at them.

"No fat, pegnin!" Tali reassures her mother, gently patting Ziva's cheek.

"Thank you Tateleh," Ziva says to her daughter as she gently pats her hand. Tali giggles slightly at Ziva then gives her a kiss on the nose. "I needed that Tali, thank you." Ziva smiles sweetly at Tali as she sits up and gives Tali a kiss on her nose. Tali giggles and wraps her arms around Ziva's stomach, pressing her lips quickly against the bump that indicates her brother then slides off the bed.

"Go potty!" Tali calls to her parents as she runs into bathroom. Tony and Ziva both shake their heads at their daughter, still getting used to their more independent two-year-old.

"You do know she's right; you're pregnant, NOT fat!" Tony says as he bends down to kiss Ziva.

Ziva, her eyes narrowing, quickly moves, knocking Tony backwards onto the bed as she stands to her feet and resumes her spot in front of the mirror. Tony looks stunned for a second then rolls his eyes as he remembers all the times when she had been pregnant with Tali that he had been shoved away. Tony moves back on the bed so he is resting against the pillows, his hands tucked behind his head as he watches Ziva in the mirror. His eyes roam her body, noting the growing bulge that is no longer concealable by clothing. His eyes then move further up her body, a smile crossing his face as his eyes rest on her chest. Ziva glances at Tony's reflection and her eyes quickly narrow as she realizes what he is staring at.

"I cannot fit into my clothing and you are googling my chest?" Ziva hisses as she quickly turns to face Tony. He can't help but let a chuckle escape his lips at her misusage of words but quickly stops himself and sits up as her face deepens into an angry scowl.

"You mean ogling, and hey, I can't help but to notice what pregnancy does to your chest." Tony offers a sheepish grin but is completely shocked when the scowl falls from her face. She quickly turns away from him and the mirror so he can't see her and he knows that she is about to cry. Tony quickly stands to his feet and walks over to Ziva, turning her around so she is looking at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks soothingly as he lifts her chin so she is looking at him.

"Hormones, I guess," Ziva sniffles, hating how one moment she can be angry and the next she is near tears. Tony pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on her head, the hormonal ups and downs just another joy of pregnancy.


	52. Shalom

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews :) The Sneezing Panda, I definitely couldn't see regular, everyday Ziva doing something like that but hormonal, pregnant Ziva…yeah, could def see that. Ok everyone, here is the next chapter and probably the last chapter for a few days because I have a lot of less than desirable things to do the next few days…uhhhh. Anyway, here is the beginning of just a smidge of angst. Let me know what you think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali, not NCIS.**

"Shome!" Tali smiles brightly at her Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle McGee as she enters the bullpen with her parents. Tony and Ziva share a quick glance as they smile at each other then part ways, heading to their separate work areas.

"Shalom Tali," Both men say as they offer the little girl a quick smile before they turn back to the plasma screen as McGee clicks through aerial views of their latest crime scene; a long ago forgotten corn field. Tali glances at the screen, her head tilting slightly to the side as she tries to figure out what she is looking at. Finding the photo on the screen to be less than interesting she skips over to her mother's desk, plopping down beside the desk as she takes a handmade quilted, purple patchwork backpack off her shoulders. She lifts the flap to the backpack and pulls out her hippo, her still favorite rattle and the doll that Grandpa Ducky had given her for her birthday, the play-doh and art set remaining at home per her parents request.

"Tateleh, did you remember to bring your crayons?" Ziva asks as she looks away from the computer screen as Tali pulls out a sheet of construction paper. Tali purses her lips as she thinks then delves back into her backpack, pulling out a container of snacks along with a juice box.

"No." Tali shakes her head. Ziva, making a rather similar face to the one Tali had when thinking, opens her desk drawer, rummaging through the papers and pens as she looks for something for her daughter to draw with.

"Princess, you wanna use these?" Tony asks from his desk, holding up a pack of crayons.

"Where did you get those?" Ziva asks, positive that NCIS does not supply their employees with crayons.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tony chuckles and swivels in his chair so he is facing Tali as she walks over to his desk.

"Tanks Daddy," Tali smiles at her father when she takes the crayons out of his hand, heading back to her spot by her mother's desk. Tony sits at his desk, his mouth formed in a perfect 'O' shocked that Tali has taken his crayons then left him for Ziva. Ziva smirks smugly lifting her brows then turns back to her work.

The bullpen falls into silence as Gibbs and McGee head back to their desks, McGee working on accessing all of the dead Marine's accounts while Gibbs gets on the phone to Abby to see if she has found anything that might lead them to the identity of the dead woman that had been found with the Marine. Tony checks his e-mails, hoping he has received word from his contact in Detroit, the dead Marine's hometown and Ziva looks through the Marine's records. Tali lies in the floor on her stomach flipping through a book that had been in the bottom of her backpack with her hippo tucked under arm. Gibbs is obviously frustrated with the lack of results Abby's searches have found, sighs deeply as he places the phone down and takes a large sip of coffee. None of the team turns their gazes to rest upon their Boss, all three knowing that a questioning look will grant them nothing but a sharp word and probably a head slap. All three glances up from their work for a brief moment, exchanging knowing glances but quickly return to their work. The three have just focused once again upon their work when Gibbs' phone rings.

"Yeah?" He asks, his tone short and snappy. "Ok!" Gibbs places the phone down once again and stands from his desk, grabbing his coffee cup as he begins walking past his desk. His team does not question but all eyes are on him as he nears the steps to go to Vance's office or MTAC.

"Me go?" Tali asks as she stands from her spot, running to her Grandpa. Tony and Ziva, while knowing that Gibbs would never hurt their child, his granddaughter, cringe slightly at her request. Everyone, whether NCIS agent or not, knows that Gibbs' short temper mixed with a case without any leads usually leaves the older man even more irritable than normal, and neither want their daughter to witness the explosion that Gibbs will more than likely have if pushed much further.

"Tali," Both begin but Gibbs stops them both as he bends down and picks Tali up.

"She's fine, we're just gonna go see Vance." Gibbs reassures the two and heads up the stairs as Tali smiles at the three agents below in the bullpen, waving as they turn to go to Vance's office.

"Shome!" Tali calls over Gibbs' shoulder to Vance's receptionist. The woman, dreading the mere thought of Special Agent Gibbs, is quickly to her feet and calling after him to stop but he ignores her, opening the door to Vance's office as Tali giggles and waves at the woman. The receptionist rolls her eyes and takes her seat again, giving Tali a small wave.

On the other side of the door Gibbs is not surprised to see his boss, and he uses the term as loosely as possible, sitting behind his desk, the trademark toothpick clenched between his teeth as he talks to the man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Gibbs' eyes rest on the man sitting in front of Vance, a small, smug smirk creeping onto his face as he looks at the all too familiar face.

"Shome Bias, shome Ance." Tali mumbles as she rests her head on her Grandpa's shoulder, suddenly shy. Gibbs doesn't fight the urge to pat Tali's back and place a reassuring kiss against her temple, receiving a smug smirk from Fornell.

"What Tobias, you've never been affectionate towards a child? Wait, you're FBI." Gibbs' voice doesn't hold any malice towards the FBI Agent, years of banter back and forth between the two more of a way to keep their prickly reputations intact instead of actually insulting the other.

"I like children, I'm just shocked to see you be warm to anything that can't be sanded or sailed." Fornell shoots back at Gibbs. Vance shakes his head, dreading every time NCIS and the FBI cross paths because not only is there usually a turf war it also means dealing with Gibbs and Fornell for the duration of the case.

"How are you Tali? I heard you had a birthday recently; I hope it was a good one." Fornell says to Tali as he stands from his chair and walks over to Gibbs to get a better look at the little girl. Gibbs nudges Tali slightly as she continues to curl tighter into his side, her face burying into his neck.

"Toda." Tali once again mumbles, the word barely audible.

Vance motions for both men to take the chairs in front of his desk as he steeples his fingers in front of him, a look of seriousness on his face. Tali remains curled into Gibbs' side even as he sits, not even bothering to argue as he sits down and sits her on his knee. She rests her head against his chest, peeking through fallen curls at Fornell but never once taking a glance at Vance.

"Agent Gibbs I asked you to come to my office, not bring the youngest Dinozzo with you." Vance speaks pointedly to Gibbs, unhappy to see the toddler in his office. He does not mind the child being in the bullpen, or even the lab with Abby, and usually he wouldn't mind her being in his office, but he isn't even thinking of himself or the case, instead he is thinking of what Tony and Ziva's reactions will be. "Tali, are you having fun with Grandpa Gibbs today?" Vance asks the little girl, his voice softening slightly. Tali does not answer him, instead she nods her head slightly against Gibbs' chest. Fornell, still unaccustomed to hearing Gibbs called Grandpa, chuckles slightly, ice cold blue eyes and narrowed brown eyes falling on him.

"He is not her grandfather!" The statement is made simply from the doorway as Eli David steps into the office. Gibbs, Tali and Fornell all turn to face the doorway, the two men shocked to see the Director of Mossad not only in America but at NCIS headquarters.

"Uh-huh, Ganpa Gibbs!" Tali snaps at the man she has never seen before, her head quickly turning towards the door.

"Feisty just like Ziva," Eli muses, shaking his head as he nears the desk.

"Mama?" Tali questions, not understanding how this stranger knows her mother.

"Eli, glad to see you arrived on time." Vance comments as he stands, extending his hand to Eli.

"Shalom my friend, than…" Eli begins but is cut off.

"Shome?" Tali's face is scrunched into a confused scowl as she once again turns quickly in Gibbs' arms, her eyes trained on the man that is now just a few inches away from her.

"And talkative just like your father." Eli's voice is filled with disdain as he speaks the feelings toward his granddaughter's father apparent.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs demands, his patience wearing thin and his blood boiling as Eli David stands in the same room as him.

"We will be working together; Shalom Special Agent Gibbs!" Eli's voice is filled with hatred towards the Agent that had robbed him of not only his son but his daughter as well.

The tension in the room is getting thicker and thicker as Eli takes the empty chair beside Gibbs. Tali turns her face back into Gibbs' neck, all of a sudden feeling very timid as the man sitting beside her Grandpa looks at her. Gibbs tightens his grip on Tali, patting her back gently as he tries to calm her. Fornell, completely shocked to see the Director of what he has always considered one of the most dangerous agencies, leans back in his chair while looking at Vance expectantly. Vance sighs heavily, dreading the explanation that is to come.


	53. Betrayal

**Author's Note: Ok people, I am going to do something that I probably shouldn't but since you were such absolutely FANTASTIC reviewers for that last chapter especially, I'm gonna do it. Here is the next chapter and this time, seriously I mean, I will not be updating for a few days because there is such boring crap I have to do. However, after receiving all those lovely reviews I just had to write this and post it. This isn't how I had written this chapter originally but honestly I'm happier with this version. I know the name of this chapter probably won't fit the chapter itself but it'll have to do, if you have suggestions for a better name I'm all ears. Also, if you have any suggestions about what should happen with Daddy David and any of the other characters, let me know. Also Betherzz, Gibbs didn't know that Eli was in the Director's office, he just thought that Vance wanted to talk to him. And once again everyone, thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them :) I'm so glad that y'all are enjoying this story and the cute little munchkin Tali. And to those of you that took issue with Eli's comment about Gibbs not being Tali's grandpa, trust me, that's simply the arrogance that is Eli, in my book Gibbs is Tali's 'Ganpa' through and through. Sorry for the babbling, and please let me know what you think of this chapter thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and nothing else!**

"DINOZZO!" The clipped, curt voice startles all three agents as they sit staring into their computer screens. Both the Mister and the Misses Dinozzo look up but Tony is the one that stands, every time Gibbs calls Ziva it is by her first name. All three agents share a quick glance before Tony begins heading in the direction of the stairs, not wanting Gibbs to call his name a second time.

Tony takes the steps two at a time, a feeling of dread washing over him as he nears his boss. It isn't just the anger that flashes in Gibbs' steely blue eyes and it isn't the concern that is etched in his face, what truly worries Tony is that Tali is curled tightly against Gibbs' chest. She is not in the same good mood that she had been in just minutes earlier before she had went up the stairs with Gibbs, and even though she has been punished before for acting up when in the Director's office she has never looked like this. This time Tali almost looks scared and that frightens Tony because just like her mother fear is not an emotion that Tali shows frequently; Tony wants to know what his daughter is having this reaction to.

"Princess, are you ok?" Tony asks once he is standing in front of Gibbs, out of breath from the quick sprint up the stairs. Tali looks up from her spot against Gibbs and reaches her arms out to her father and he immediately takes her. "What's going on Boss?" Tony's eyes are searching Gibbs as he speaks. For a moment Gibbs is unsure of what to say his Senior Field Agent, if this was involving anything other than Tony's family he would simply state the facts and move on but this is different, this does involve Tony's family.

"Who dat?" Tali asks as she sits up in her father's arms, her eyes trained on her Grandpa.

"Who's who Princess?" Tony asks, confused as his daughter points in the direction of Vance's office.

"She's talking about Director David." Gibbs answer is stated plainly, unable to think of another way to explain the situation to Tony.

For a moment Tony doesn't say anything, his eyes quickly moving from Tali to Gibbs and finally in the direction of the Director's office. As realization settles in his grip on Tali becomes tighter, his arms somehow managing to protect his little girl from the monster that is her maternal grandfather. His eyes then fall onto Ziva as she continues to sit at her desk, the phone now pressed against her ear. She takes a quick glance up the stairs at her husband, daughter and Boss and is instantly worried by the look on Tony's face.

"Why the hell did you have my daughter near him?" The words are out of Tony's mouth before he even realizes what he has said. Tali's eyes widen at her father's sharp words that are pointed at her grandfather but Tony begins again. "Did you know he was up there?" Tony's glare is almost accusatory as he looks at Gibbs.

"Dinozzo, she's your daughter and I totally get you not wanting that man near her but I want you to know that I wouldn't have taken her up there if I'd known he was up there. Hell, I didn't even know Tobias was up there." Gibbs shakes his head at the entire situation.

"Sorry Boss, I know you wouldn't d…" Tony begins but Gibbs stops him with a wave of his hand. "What the hell is goin' on for NCIS, the FBI and Mossad all to be involved?"

"I don't know Dinozzo but it ain't gonna be pretty." Gibbs finishes his sentence and nods his head towards the stairs. Tony turns around and can't help but gulp as Ziva walks up the stairs.

"Bos…" Tony begins as he turns to Gibbs but he is already gone, headed back to the Director's office.

"What is going on Tony?" Ziva asks as she stops on the step before him, her hand reaching out and she begins stroking Tali's cheek. Tali holds her arms out to Ziva and she takes Tali, shooting Tony a questioning look as Tali wraps around her tightly, nestling her face in Ziva's neck.

"Let's go sit down," Tony says as he gently turns Ziva and begins walking down the stairs. Ziva stands still and watches Tony as he descends the stairs then heads to his desk, his odd behavior combined with Tali's sudden change in moods concerning her.

"Tateleh, what is wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Ziva asks as she brushes Tali's curls out of her face.

"No like him," Tali mumbles against Ziva's shoulder. Ziva's brow furrows not understanding what her daughter is talking about.

"Tateleh, look at Mama," Ziva instructs Tali and reluctantly the little girl straightens slightly in Ziva's arms, her sad brown eyes meeting Ziva's. "Who do you not like?" Ziva is aware of her daughter's dislike for Vance, a dislike that started before she was even born, or so Tony says. Tali narrows her eyes as she thinks, trying her hardest to remember the man's name that had been in the office with her Grandpa, Vance and Tobias.

"Him," Tali answers, pointing over Ziva's shoulder. Ziva turns to see to who her daughter is talking about but as her eyes rest on the man that is walking beside the Director to MTAC she blinks, her mind unwilling to believe what her eyes have seen.

"You met him Tali?" Ziva forces the anger out of her voice as she speaks to Tali, refusing to upset her daughter. Tali looks at Ziva and nods, her eyes immediately filling with worry as she looks at her mother.

"Ok Mama?" Tali asks as she places her hands on either side of Ziva's face, her eyes scrutinizing Ziva's face.

"I am ok Tateleh," Ziva lies, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Just as Ziva has convinced Tali, and herself, that she is all right Tony is beside her.

"Hey, are you ok? I thought you were right behind me." Tony says as he places his hand on her back.

"Did you know he was here?" She hisses, her eyes narrowing on him.

Tony is too stunned by her knowledge of Eli's presence to speak, his eyes shooting between her and Tali as her eyes continue to bore into him. The stare off is ended as their attention is redirected to Gibbs and Fornell as they begin walking down the stairs, their usual banter replaced by tense voices. Gibbs and Fornell stop just as they reach Tony and Ziva, all four federal agents standing still as they exchange glances.

"Was he near my daughter?" Ziva's question is asked in a low, almost growl like manner as her eyes narrow on Gibbs. Fornell is obviously taken aback by the tone and direction of the question, never before having seen one of Gibbs' agents willing to speak to him in such a cold, accusatory manner.

"Zi…" Tony begins, hoping to intervene before his wife tears into their boss.

"Yeah Ziva he was." Gibbs' answer causes each of the three agents standing around him to react differently. Fornell cringes, almost afraid that the onetime assassin will in fact revert back to her old ways and kill Gibbs where he stands. Tony winces because even though he knows Ziva better than anyone else he is afraid of her reaction to this, but Ziva's reaction does not evoke fear in Gibbs, instead the look of betrayal that crosses her face, even if it is for the briefest of moments, rips at Gibbs' heart. He has only ever once received that look from her and that had been when he had left her in Israel and even then it had been a mixture of bewilderment and betrayal, but this is a look of pure betrayal. Ziva's next move catches them all by surprise because instead of yelling and threatening Gibbs she simply turns from the three men and heads down the stairs, Tali pulled even closer to her than usual.

"Boss I…" Tony begins but once again he is interrupted. Gibbs quickly brushes past Tony and heads down the stairs, skipping several stairs between brisk steps.

"She's your wife, aren't you gonna go after her?" Fornell asks Tony as both watch Gibbs head to the elevator where Ziva, with Tali held to her securely, has just boarded.

"Rule number one of our marriage: always know when to give the other space." Tony says, his eyes never leaving Gibbs as he jabs the button to the elevator fiercely. Fornell shakes his head at Tony's response, deciding right then that he will never understand why every one of Gibbs' team members must have rules in and out of the office.

Ziva stands in the elevator jabbing angrily at the button that will take Tali and she to the lab. Tali is now standing beside her in the elevator, having decided that the ride down to her aunt's lab is much more fun standing than when being carried in someone's arms. Tali cocks her head to the side watching as her mother continues to stab the button with her finger, worried about her mother but confused as to why her mother repeatedly hits the button. When the doors to the elevator barely open Ziva's anger grows when her Boss' icy blue eyes land on her and his hand immediately shoots through the small opening, parting the doors as Moses had the Red Sea. Gibbs steps onto the elevator and offers Tali a quick smile before turning to face Ziva.

"Where you two going?" He asks Ziva as he looks over at the buttons, already knowing that they are more than likely headed to Abby's lab. Ziva does not answer Gibbs instead she crosses her arms in front of her and looks straight ahead. "Ziva," He tries again as he places his hand on her arm. Ziva pulls away from as her eyes narrow.

"Do not touch me," She says forcefully, the tone startling Tali.

"Ziva, I didn't intentionally let him near her; if I'd known he was going to be in Vance's office I wouldn't have taken her." Gibbs tries to remain as calm as possible not wanting to upset either Ziva or Tali. Ziva does not listen to what Gibbs has to say and continues to stare at the doors to the elevator as they slowly make their way down to Abby's lab.

Tony has already called ahead and warned Abby that her lab is about to be stormed by his pissed off pregnant ex-assassin wife and their unflappable Marine Boss, both of which happen to be accompanied by the youngest member of Team Gibbs. So when the doors to the elevator open Abby is standing there waiting with a smile on her face as she stretches her arms out for Tali. The little girl smiles at her aunt and quickly bounces off the elevator, needing a reprieve from the tension in the elevator.

"Don't kill each other," Abby warns the two sternly then turns to follow Tali into her lab. Ziva is about to follow the two but Gibbs blocks her, mashing a button that starts the elevator moving. When they have nearly reached the first floor Gibbs flips the emergency switch, the lights dimming and the elevator jerking to a stop.

"Ziva, I'm not gonna break one of my rules and apologize to you; I didn't know your father was in Vance's office." Gibbs states matter-of-factly, his eyes trained on her face. Ziva sighs in frustration, her hands clenching by her side as she tries to control her temper. "We're not going anywhere until you talk to me, is that clear Agent Dinozzo?" Gibbs' voice takes on a sharp tone as he speaks to Ziva and her eyes are immediately on his. Her brown orbs dance with anger as she looks her Boss and she quickly jumps into her tirade, angry words erupting from her mouth before she can think.

"She is my daughter and you should not have let him anywhere near her. He is nothing to me and more importantly he is nothing to her. I do not want my little girl tainted by that man! He does not know what love is or why it is so important to a child. Tali has the family she needs and deserves and no where does that man figure into the equation. He has been dead to me since he left me for dead in Somalia. I do not have a father, I do not need a father and Tali, nor this child," Ziva motions towards her stomach, "Does not need to know that he exists. He has never tried to repair our relationship since I refused to be his property, and the only way he knows about Tali is because of my Aunt Nettie. He has never inquired about Tali or her well-being, instead he has sent her a birthday card that was sixteen days late." Ziva only stops from her rant to take a deep, shuttering breath.

"Ziv…" Gibbs tries to say but his voice refuels Ziva's anger.

"You, I have trusted you with my daughter, the one person that means more than anything to me in this world, and you betray my trust by placing her in a room with him. She goes in that office a happy little girl and comes out scared and timid. That is only after a few minutes Gibbs, what would a lifetime of being around that monster do to her? How would that change my little girl? I will not stand by as she is transformed from a fun-loving, carefree child into his own personal mini-Mossad officer. I will not allow you to subject my child to that man and his incapacity to love!" Ziva's voice as well as her body is shaking as she finishes her rant, angry tears stinging her eyes as she stares into Gibbs' eyes.

For a moment the two stand in the elevator staring at one another, Ziva's gaze hard and hate-filled as Gibbs stands unflinchingly before her. When the stinging of the tears become too much for her eyes to handle and a single tear slowly glides down her cheek Gibbs places his hands on her shoulders and he takes a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"Ziva, if I had known your father was going to be up those stairs in Vance's office I would've demanded you call Leah and have her come get Tali. That little girl means more to me than you'll ever know, she's my granddaughter and I'll always try my best to protect her from anything just like I'll always try to protect A.J. from anything. I don't want either of your kids growin' up doubting that they don't measure up to ridiculously high standards that have been set by someone that is supposed to care about them, besides your father doesn't deserve to be a Grandfather to that precious little girl in there or that baby you're carryin' right now. I never want you or Tony feeling like I've betrayed your trust in me, especially where your kids are concerned." Gibbs' eyes never leave hers and as he finishes speaking his voice is laced with raw emotions. Ziva, whether it is her reaction to what he has said and the fact that her father is in the same building as she is, or maybe it is just the hormones, tears spill from her eyes and her chin begins to quiver as she unsuccessfully fights back more tears. Gibbs leans forward and wraps his arms around Ziva, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple as she leans into him and wraps her arms around him, all thoughts of Gibbs betraying her trust vanishing.

Tony has driven McGee crazy while Ziva and Gibbs have been gone. McGee isn't sure if he wants to kill Tony for being so absolutely annoying or whether he should kill Abby for causing him to be so annoying. If Abby hadn't called when Gibbs and Ziva had re-entered the elevator after Tali had hopped off the elevator Tony now wouldn't be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, pacing back and forth in the bullpen as he waits for the elevator doors to open.

"McGee, this isn't good. Ziva's pissed, and pregnant….Ziva's pissed and pregnant and Gibbs and she are in a tiny little metal box. Do you know what she'll probably do to him McGee? I don't think even Gibbs can survive a pissed and pregnant crazy ninja chick. I mean c'mon, Ziva's scary and dangerous on a good day but she's upset McGoo, and not just normal upset but Daddy David upset and when you combine that with her crazy pregnancy hormones it's like Elektra, Wonder Woman and Laura Croft all rolled into one with a little bit of Mrs. Voorhees on the side. She'll kill him McGee, what am I'm supposed to tell Tali? 'Oh sorry Princess, Mama can't read you a book tonight, she's in jail for killing Grandpa Gibbs!' How will Tali ever understand that? And poor little A.J., he'll be born in prison, an…" McGee zones out having had enough of Tony's completely irrational, obnoxious rant. He shoots a glance across the bullpen at Fornell who is propped up against Gibbs' desk, his head resting in his hands as he contemplates taking out his gun and putting a bullet between Tony's eyes, putting an end to the insufferable chatter.

When the ding of the elevator fills the bullpen, alerting everyone to its arrival, Tony immediately shuts up, his eyes, as well as McGee's and Fornell's, watching in anticipation. When the doors open Ziva steps out first followed by Gibbs who does not appear to be in any pain and is not bleeding. The two make their way into the bullpen, Ziva giving Tony a quick peck on the lips that leaves him totally shocked and silent before she heads to her desk.

"Ya might be pregnant but save the Grab-Ass for home, as far as everyone's concerned everyone on this team follows the rules!" Gibbs says to his two agents, delivering a slap the back of Tony's head as he passes him.

"Sorry Boss," Tony mumbles as he heads to his seat, shooting a confused look at Ziva but receiving nothing in response as she picks up her phone and begins dialing. Tony then glances at Gibbs, the look ignored as Gibbs takes a swig of coffee. Tony then shoots McGee a questioning look and all McGee does is shrug then turns back to his computer.

Fornell joins Gibbs at his desk and the two begin talking amongst themselves about the briefing the team will receive shortly while Ziva talks to Abby on the phone, thanking her for watching Tali. McGee, having a file he needs to take to Abby, offers to retrieve Tali from the lab and is met by a smile and an appreciative nod from Ziva. Tony watches all of this, his mind going into overdrive as he tries to figure out what happened in the elevator because now when his wife looks at their boss there is no longer a look of betrayal but instead she offers him a small smile and a nod. Choosing to be thankful that things are calm for the moment Tony leans back in his desk and sighs, knowing that his boss will never betray them, especially when it comes to Tali.


	54. Watching

**Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really do appreciate them :) I know this chapter isn't anything special and pretty much just filler but once again I'm dealing with uber boring things while also juggling a very mobile and intelligent one-year-old that I wish loved sleep like Tali. So hopefully this will do as an update until I get to write more. Pipy889 I'm not entirely sure yet how far Ziva is but I'm thinking around six to seven months. I'd also like to just say that the last chapter was kind of 'overly dramatic' because I was feeling in a weird mood and it was after three in the morning my time when I finished it so maybe the next few won't be like that. Let me know what you think of this chapter and any suggestions/things you'd like to see, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tali.**

Eli leans against the railing and watches the activity in the bullpen below. Gibbs and Fornell stand at Gibbs' desk looking over a file and for a moment Eli does not fight the hatred he feels towards Gibbs. He tightens his grip on the railing, his knuckles turning white as he imagines that the cool metal of the railing is in fact the Special Agent's neck. He only allows himself to entertain this notion for a moment then directs his attention to Tony's desk that is unoccupied and his eyes immediately travel over to Ziva's desk. Perched on the edge of the desk in front of Ziva sits the overly confident Agent Dinozzo, a man that Eli wishes he could get a hold of for just a few minutes, his anger still burning hot as he remembers how he had so stupidly allowed himself to let the younger, inexperienced man lead him into admitting that Rivkin had been following his orders.

Once again reminding himself that there is business at hand and that he must control his emotions he takes his eyes off Tony only to rest his eyes on Ziva. He can see her face perfectly from where he is standing, a slight smile spreading across her lips as Tony says something to her, her hand clutched tightly in his. She does not look much different from the last time he saw her but he refuses to think about the daughter he once had. The Ziva that sits in the bullpen now, a smile on her face as she leans over and gives her partner in both the field and in life a gentle kiss on the cheek, is not the daughter he had agreed to loan to NCIS as a liaison to Mossad after Ari had killed one of their agents. She is not the same Ziva that had been returned to him, Mossad and Israel after the murder of Director Shepherd, and she isn't even the same Ziva that had been left in Israel by the Americans that had claimed to care for her. No, this Ziva is different from any of the sides of his daughter he has ever seen. He continues to watch her from his high vantage point, stealing the occasional glance back in the direction of Vance's office as he waits for the NCIS Director to gather all the Intel he has on this case that is combining three agencies that do not have the best of histories when their paths have crossed.

His gaze falls back onto the bullpen when he still does not see Vance and he is surprised to see his daughter's face light up as a squeal fills the bullpen. His eyes are quickly trained on the bouncing, curly headed toddler that is making the noise as she, accompanied by Agent McGee, enter the bullpen. He can see that she has something, and from the chocolate smeared across her face he assumes it is a candy bar, clutched tightly in her hands as she runs over to her mother's outstretched arms. Eli watches as Ziva turns slightly in her chair and scoops the child into her arms, planting a kiss against curls as Tali snuggles into Ziva's arms. He can see Ziva's lips move as she says something to her daughter, unable to hear what she is saying but from the sweet smile Tali gives her he can tell that it is probably affectionate, and he cannot help but to shake his head at the mistake Ziva is making; overly affectionate parents set their children up for failure and that is precisely what he sees his daughter doing to his granddaughter.

"She's a cutie," Vance says as he walks up to Eli, a stack of files in his hands. Eli takes a quick, sideways glance at Vance and is surprised to see a smile playing at the edges of his mouth as he looks down at Tali.

"She is a very beautiful little girl but they are raising her to be soft; she is not being taught what she needs to so she can survive in this world." Eli pushes himself up from the railing, ending the conversation as he turns to face Vance.

The two men, with several files in their hands, begin down their descent down the stairs. Gibbs is the first to notice the men, his eyes following them as they make their way down the steps. Fornell, McGee, Tony and Tali all watch as they make their way down the last few steps but Ziva does not bother to look at them, watching the man that had abandoned her so long ago enter her life once again for only a brief time does not deserve her attention.


	55. Chocolate Crossed Lines

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the amazing reviews, I truly appreciate you taking the time to read this story and letting me know what you think. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT TALI!**

Abby had appeared in the bullpen just as Vance and Eli took their spots in the center of the bullpen. Abby had shot a nasty glare at the Director of Mossad for having such total disregard for his daughter, her best friend, and had headed over to Ziva's desk to retrieve Tali. The little girl had immediately ran to her, her sticky, chocolate hands coming in contact with the tail of Abby's lab coat. Ziva had immediately shot to her feet as she grabbed tissues from the box sitting on her desk, apologizing profusely to Abby. Abby had shaken her head and chuckled, assuring Ziva that if chocolate was the worst thing she got on her in a day she was happy.

The amusing little scene between the three had made everyone in the bullpen smile but Eli. Instead of his attention being focused on Ziva's horrified and slightly embarrassed expression or the tiny chocolate handprints on Abby's lab coat, his attention had been drawn to his daughter's stomach and the protrusion that indicates another Dinozzo child. As he looks at her now as she once again sits hidden behind her desk he can see that her face is slightly fuller than usual but other than her stomach there really is no indication that she is carrying another child.

"I know a joint investigation isn't something that anyone enjoys but in this case it's inevitable." Vance's voice snaps Eli out of his thoughts and back into the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva share a quick smile at the mention of the world 'inevitable' but the smiles quickly disappear as they look at McGee, all three of them confused by what is going on. The explanation that follows does little to help clarify anything. In less than two years time there have been six cases that involved a dead Marine and a dead Mossad Officer, the first case involving Noam Golan which Gibbs' team had worked. The case had not been closed because essentially there had not been enough evidence. Four other crime scenes had been stumbled upon and different teams had been assigned. The last case however is the case that Team Gibbs is now working on.

While Vance continues explain how the cases have been handled Tony, Ziva and McGee exchange looks. It is now clear why Director David is standing in the bullpen because not only has his presence been requested by SecNav he is also trying to protect Mossad. Tony sends a worried glance at Ziva but her eyes do not meet his, instead she looks into the middle of the bullpen where Eli is now informing them of the Intel he has collected. Tony can see the anger flash in her eyes at the man that she has not spoken to in several years. Ziva, her years of Mossad training kicking in or perhaps it is just where she knows her husband, turns her attention to him. For a very brief moment Tony can see the pain in her eyes as her brown orbs meet his green ones and all he does is offer her a reassuring smile.

The debriefing continues as Fornell takes center stage. He hands out a thick file to each member of Gibbs' team that contains what he claims is all of the information that the FBI has gathered on the cases and then proceeds to explain the identity of the third person that had been found just a few yards from the dead Marine and dead Mossad officer at the latest crime scene. The man, a FBI agent by the name of Ian James, had been working undercover to help catch a local drug cartel that over the past few months has grown into a rather dangerous, deadly group. The FBI, along with NCIS and Mossad are now crossing jurisdictional lines in a hope of solving these crimes that are more than likely a result of the Marines and Mossad Officers extracurricular activities in drugs.

After all things have been explained and all questions answered Vance heads back up the stairs, his parting words encouraging everyone involved in the investigation to be sure to act as professionally as possible; he doesn't want to deal with the repercussions of crossed lines. Once he is up the stairs Gibbs begins barking orders to his team, giving Tony and Ziva the task of calling and verifying all information they have on the victims while McGee is instructed to help Eli. Gibbs and Fornell then head out of the building and to the homes of the victims. McGee slightly gulps as the Director of Mossad walks over to his desk, his hands coming to rest upon the top of McGee's desk as he looks down at the agent.

"In the file Agent Fornell gave you there is a list of locations that all of the Mossad Officers have visited in the past eighteen months, I would like for you to make sure that these accurate." Eli's voice is low as he speaks to McGee. McGee simply nods and flips through the file until he finds the list; all seventeen pages of it. He sighs exasperatedly then turns to his computer.

Tony has rejoined Ziva at her desk. He is once again perched on the edge of it as she types away at her keyboard and he holds the phone to his ear while waiting to be taken off hold. Eli does not glance at the two as he breezes past them but he cannot stop himself from making a comment.

"Another baby is on the way I see; I hope this child is not denied its heritage as Talia has been denied." Eli then continues on his way, disappearing up the stairs.

McGee quickly turns to Tony and Ziva, completely flabbergasted by the comment. Tony has a familiar, angry look on his face as he glares after Eli but he doesn't hold onto the look for too long, his attention quickly going to Ziva. The tension is obvious as Tony looks at her but she refuses to meet his gaze, her eyes locked on the computer screen. Tony takes a quick glance at McGee and shrugs hopelessly.

After a couple of hours of talking with the family members of the victims Gibbs and Fornell breeze back into the bullpen. Tony and Ziva are still working on verifying all the information while McGee continues to confirm the locations of the Mossad officers. Tali has rejoined the team but is now tucked into a pink and purple butterfly sleeping bag as she naps beside her mother's desk.

"My daughter used to sleep by my desk in her sleeping bag," Fornell comments as he passes Ziva's desk, stopping for a moment to look at the slumbering child as she clutches her hippo.

"We both find comfort in it," Ziva says to Fornell as she glances up from her work, giving him a small smile.

"Cherish every moment, they grow up too fast." And then Fornell moves away from Ziva's desk, the moment of parents sharing the bitter sweetness of quickly growing children over as quickly as it began. McGee and Tony share shocked side glances but are stopped as Ziva's icy glare finds them.

"A child sleeping in the floor; I am assuming you will have her sleeping in a box next, yes?" Eli's voice grates on Tony and Ziva's nerves as he enters the bullpen, a very thick file in his hands.

"Well ya know what they say, when you assume you make an as…" Tony begins in a thickly sarcastic tone.

"Dinozzo, go see if Abs has found anything from that jacket we found in the alleyway." Gibbs barks, interrupting his Senior Field Agent. Tony shoots Ziva a quick look and she simply nods, assuring him that she will be all right. Ziva's attention then returns to her work while Eli makes his way to Gibbs and Fornell.

Ziva, in need of a break from her desk and computer screen, enters the break room. Her eyes scan over the selection of snacks the vending machine has to offer and she mentally strikes off each item as her eyes pass over them. Placing her hand on her stomach as her unborn son moves she smiles slightly.

"What would you like AJ?" Ziva asks her stomach. The baby continues to move and her smile grows as she continues to talk. When she had been pregnant with Tali the thought of talking to her stomach had embarrassed her but once she had felt Tali move and realized that there was in fact a human growing inside of her she had talked non-stop to her stomach, several agents, usually the men, had given her strange looks but she had just continued on. This time Ziva had began talking to her stomach well before she could feel the baby move, finding it calming to have a one sided discussion with the child growing inside of her.

"So it is a boy?" Eli's voice does not startle Ziva as he stands in the doorway and he can't help but smile slightly. Even if his daughter has grown too soft to be a Mossad Officer she has definitely not lost her observation skills.

"This child is none of your concern." Ziva states simply and drops her money into the machine then delivers a hard and furious jab to the buttons.

"It is my grandchild just as Talia is." Eli's voice also remains calm as well, refusing to let his weak daughter get the best of him.

"Biologically they are; there is nothing that can be done about that. However Tali and this baby are Gibbs' and Ducky's grandchildren." Ziva continues to talk as she bends and retrieves a chocolate bar from the slot.

"Talia and this child can call whomever you chose for them to call Grandfather but they have my blood in their veins, just as you do." Eli still remains in the doorway but instead of shrinking back from the powerful man looming before her Ziva simply breezes by him, the chocolate bar being crushed in her tightly clenched fists.

Gibbs has tried his hardest to keep Tony and Ziva away from Eli because even though he knows his agents will try to be as professional as possible he is aware that there are more lines being crossed here than just the lines of jurisdiction. Overlaps between agencies are expected even if they are strongly disliked but this case has crossed many other lines. After seeing Ziva sway slightly when she had stood from her desk Gibbs has sent her to Abby's lab to rest for a few minutes while waiting for the results on the bullets that Abby has promised would be ready in fifteen minutes. With Ziva out of the bullpen that has left only Tony for Gibbs to keep a watchful eye on as Eli flitters back and forth between the bullpen, Vance's office and MTAC. However when Gibbs is summoned to Vance's office, both his and Fornell's presence required, Gibbs simply throws a warning glare at Tony as Fornell and he head for the stairs.

"Daddy, pease!" Tali says from Ziva's desk as she holds up half a chocolate bar that has been forgotten in its wrapper. Tony looks at Tali for a moment, squinting at the little girl as he weighs the consequences of Tali eating more chocolate.

"A young woman needs to eat healthier foods than that Talia; you want to grow up to be strong and fast, yes?" Eli's intrusion into the conversation forces Tony to grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to say anything to Eli because he knows that it will do nothing but upset Ziva and cause problems for the case.

"TAL-EEEEE!" Tali corrects Eli, her eyes narrowed at the man. McGee doesn't even bother to bite by a chuckle and Tony's face erupts into a proud smile. Eli shakes his head, once again reminded of just who the father to this child is.

"Princess you can have that but no more chocolate, ok?" Tony smiles at Tali sweetly, McGee unable to keep the smile off his face at the completely childish act of spite his co-worker has just committed.

"Toda Daddy." Tali smiles at her father then is grabbing the chocolate bar from the wrapper, her fingers once again being stained in the sweet, dark treat.

The bullpen once again falls into silence as Tony, McGee and Eli all work on the case and Tali sits in Ziva's chair devouring the chocolate bar. Eli sighs heavily from the seat he has taken at the back desk and stands. McGee does not offer the man a second look as he passes by him and Tony only sneers but Tali, having finished her chocolate treat runs straight into Eli's legs, her chocolate covered hands flying out in front of her to prevent herself from slamming face first into his legs. McGee's eyes widen in horror at the scene while Tony teeters between worry for his daughter and amusement at what has just happened. Eli glances down slowly at Tali, his anger flaring as he looks at the chocolate marks that start around his knee and continues down all the way to the hem of his light colored pants.

"You should be more careful Talia, this is a place of business and you must not act so foolishly." Eli's tone is harsh as he picks Tali up.

"DOWN!" Tali screams, the shrill, piercing sound echoing through the bullpen and the agents in the surrounding area turns to face them. Tony is quickly in front Eli, his hands shooting out as he pulls Tali from Eli's hands.

"Never touch my daughter again!" Tony's voice is tense and laced with hatred and anger, and his face is red and tense.

"The daughter you are raising to be soft like you. If she did not look so much like her mother I would question if there was a drop of David blood in her." Eli spits the words at Tony trying to provoke him as he can see anger dance in Tony's eyes.

"You ok Princess?" Tony asks Tali as he forces himself to think about her and not about the pompous man that stands before him. Tali does not answer, instead she simply nods then rests her head against Tony's chest. "It's ok Princess, Leah will be here in a few minutes to get you so you can go home." Tony pats Tali's back as he talks to her, the look of disgust growing more apparent on Eli's face.

"You are doing her no favors showering her with affection and indulging her every want. She needs to learn that the world is a rough place; not a place where you receive kisses and chocolate just because you are cute." Eli glances at Tony and Tali once more then shakes his head, disgusted with the way that a grandchild of his is being raised. Tony holds onto Tali tighter, trying his hardest to protect his daughter from Eli but Eli simply shakes his head once again at the coddling of Tali and heads to the elevator. "You will regret that choice one day when she winds up dead." The words shock both Tony and McGee and before McGee can say anything Tali is plopped down into his lap and Tony takes off towards the elevator, sliding between the doors before they close.

"What are you doing Agent Dinozzo?" Eli asks, his patience growing thin as his disdain for his daughter's choice in husbands mounts. Tony does not answer right away but instead flips the emergency switch and the elevator stalls as the lights dim.

"You bastard; you smug, arrogant bastard!" Tony furiously runs his hand through his hair as he paces back and forth in front of Eli. Eli merely chuckles at the sight before him and once again cannot understand why his daughter chose such a pathetic man as a husband.

"You Agent Dinozzo will never learn; acting emotionally will get you nowhere. Did you learn nothing from murdering Officer Rivkin?" Eli's words are cold and pointed as he speaks to Tony and for a moment Tony stops in mid-pace.

"Throwin' around his name isn't gonna get you anywhere; Ziva and I moved past that a long time ago."

"You and Ziva are both foolish! Both of you are too stupid to see that the only reason you are together is because no one else would tolerate you and your inability to make sacrifices." Eli's response is short and curt and once again Tony just stands staring at Eli.

"Our inability to make sacrifices?" Tony scoffs. "Ziva made sacrifices her entire life to be the daughter that you thought she should be. She sacrificed several of her dreams trying to amount to what you deemed the 'perfect daughter' and when she went against your wishes you disowned her. So what the hell do you know about sacrifices?"

"I know…" Eli begins his voice loud and angry but he stops himself and regains control then continues. "I know what sacrifice is; I have made many more than you ever will. I have had to sacrifice many loved ones to protect my family or others. I have sacrificed more than you will ever know to protect my children!" Eli's finger is jabbing at air as he speaks, his words heavily accented as he speaks.

"Yeah you sure sacrificed your kids all right; your youngest daughter was blown to bits in a terrorist bombing because once again a daughter tryin' to please Daddy David. Your son hated you so much he killed people to get back at you and your precious Mossad and Ziva you left for dead in some God forsaken hellhole, so yeah Director Da-veed you have sacrificed your children plenty." Tony's hands are tightly clinched by his sides as he finishes speaking, his eyes locked onto Eli's face as a vein begins throbbing on the side of his head.

"I do what is best for everyone not what is best for one, even if that one is my child. You will never understand because you are raising your child to live in a world that simply does not exist; a world that will crush her when she no longer has you there to protect her!"

"Tali will always have me; I won't abandon her just because she doesn't fight hard enough or isn't colder than ice or because she loves and shows emotions." Tony's blood is pounding through his veins as the anger keeps bubbling inside him and for the first time he notices Eli now has his fists clinched tightly by his sides.

"You are setting her up for failure; you are setting her up to be crushed by this world and when something terrible happens to her it will be your fault. You will not have been man enough to teach your daughter about the cruelty of the world and her blood will then be on your hands!" Eli's words finally send Tony over the edge. His fist connects with the side of the wall, his face has gone three shades of red darker and now the vein at his temple is throbbing.

"You damn bastard. You've crossed every line imaginable but this is the vilest thing that I've ever heard come out of someone's mouth. If I wanted to show Tali how cruel the world is I'd let her spend time with you, let her see what a son of a bitch her Granddaddy David really is. That right there would show her a helluva lot when it comes to cruelty in the world. You could teach the coldest, hardest person a thing or two about not giving a damn about hurting others and you could rival Joan Crawford for parent of the year award. You're a cold hearted bastard that left his daughter to die in a Somalia terrorist camp and later when you knew that she was alive, that she'd been through hell because of a mission you sent her on, you sent one of your vultures in to make sure that she didn't get a clean start here, that she was returned to you like the property you always thought of her to be. You're such a great, stand-up dad that your daughter was walked down the aisle by her boss on her wedding day and you've been such a great Dad that your granddaughter has never heard of you, doesn't even kno…"

"It isn't my fault Talia doesn't know me, it is you and Ziva that have kept her from me." Eli's voice echoes through the elevator, his temper as well reaching the boiling point.

"Of course we've kept her from you, we don't want you anywhere near you. You are a d…" Tony is interrupted mid-rant as he hears banging on the elevator doors.

"Damn it Dinozzo get these doors opened now or I'll you kick your ass!" Gibbs' angry voice booms from the other side of the door and for the first time since stepping on the elevator Tony remembers where he is. He shoots one more hateful, disgusted look at Eli then flips the switch, the lights coming back on and the doors opening. "Stay!" Gibbs growls as he points at Tony. "Eli Vance needs you in his office." Gibbs says to Eli as he enters the elevator. Eli doesn't respond to Gibbs but steps off the elevator, casting one more nasty glare at Tony before he leaves for Vance's office.

"Boss I…." Tony begins but is stopped as Gibbs' hand connects with the back of his head.

"I know Dinozzo, Eli's a bastard but you can't do anything about that. You're gonna have to suck it up and be professional." Gibbs looks straight ahead at the elevator doors as the elevator begins making its way to the lab.

"But the things he's done to Ziva, the comments he's made…" Tony shakes his head in frustration as he thinks about Eli and all the things he has said and done.

"He's crossed the line too many times but you can't stop him and you can't change what he's done."

"Then what can I do Boss?" The look of anger and hatred that have filled Tony's eyes for most of the day is now replaced with a look of hopelessness as he looks at Gibbs.

"All you can do; be a better Dad to Tali than Eli was to Ziva."

The two men remain silent for the rest of the trip to the lab and when they step off the elevator Tony goes over to Ziva where she is sitting on a stool. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her temple before leaning his forehead against hers. For a moment she is confused by this sudden show of affection but when they are not met with a pointed look from Gibbs she relaxes into his arms and gives him a quick kiss. Tony continues to stand with one arm draped around Ziva, a feeling of protectiveness washing over him. He knows that there are many lines that have to be crossed on this case but when it comes to his family he will not allow Eli to cross lines, even when those lines come in the form of chocolate handprints left by his child, a child that he will gladly show affection towards and indulge her on occasion.


	56. Hold

**Author's Note: Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews; I am so glad you are enjoying this story :) I noticed that a lot of you are disliking Eli…is it bad of me that I'm glad of that lol. Also the questions about AJ's birth just give me a couple of more chapters and little AJ should be making his entrance into the world. Also the suggestion of Great Grandpa Gibbs popping up I really like; def need to find a way to incorporate Jackson into this story. Ok so here is the next chapter, I hope it is ok because I'm really not too sure. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: TALI, I OWN TALI, NOT NCIS. **

Ziva can feel Tony's eyes on her as they stand in the elevator the next morning. His eyes have hardly left her since the night before when they had all been ordered home by Vance, her especially after becoming lightheaded on two different occasions. Tony has asked her at least two dozen times already if she is all right and both know that if he asks the question once more she will use her Star of David necklace to choke him, but even with that threat looming between them Tony cannot help but turn to her.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look pale." Tony reaches out and places the back of his hand against her forehead. She isn't running a fever but his gaze lingers on her face as his hand comes to rest on her paler than usual cheek.

"Tony, I am fine!" Ziva's voice is tight as she speaks, anger surging through her but she tries her hardest not to snap at him because he isn't the one that she's angry at.

"Is your headache any better?" He continues to look into her eyes as one hand remains on her cheek, the other hand resting at the nape of her neck. Ziva looks Tony straight in the eyes and sighs, shaking her head slightly which proves to be a mistake because the movement from side to side only worsens the pain. "Sorry." He mumbles against her loose curls as he presses a kiss against her head.

Suddenly feeling very tired and emotionally drained Ziva sighs heavily and leans her head against Tony's chest. He is shocked by the gesture; she is usually the one that has to remind him to keep their relationship out of the office and the physical contact to a minimum. He is also worried about her though because Ziva is rarely in need of Tony to just hold her. The two are startled from their position as the doors open revealing Gibbs, Fornell, McGee and Eli waiting for the elevator. The duo quickly parts, each noticing the amused smirk Fornell sends Gibbs' way, McGee's shrug as Fornell turns to him with a questioning look, Eli's sneer and Gibbs slightly narrowed eyes as he looks at them.

"Back on the elevator, we're heading down to the evidence garage." Gibbs offers no further explanation and steps onto the elevator, everyone crowding into the elevator.

Tony and Ziva, being the first two other than Gibbs to enter the elevator, are in the back. They are pressed slightly against the wall due to the number of people inside but Tony can't help but smile at Ziva, remembering fondly all the times they had secretly held hands behind Gibbs' back in the elevator before their relationship had became common knowledge. Tony isn't sure if it is his worry for Ziva or the memory of the almost teenager-like behavior of secretly holding hands but he gently grabs Ziva's hand, holding it as the elevator makes it way to the evidence garage.

The smell of a car that sits in the evidence garage is causing Ziva's stomach to do flips as they all gather around a table that is covered in many different sized bags of marijuana, cocaine and different colored pills of many shapes. Tony notices the practically green look on Ziva's face and even he has to admit that the smell is terrible, the rancid, unmistakable smell of decaying flesh sending several of the agents working the case running to the bathroom. He places a reassuring hand on Ziva's shoulder and she gladly takes hold, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Gibbs and Fornell are too busy bickering over the contents of one bag of pills to notice and McGee is furiously pecking away at his Smartphone in search of an answer to the posed question that had started the argument. Eli however notices the gesture and rolls his eyes, completely disgusted not only by the unprofessionalism that his daughter is showing but also how Gibbs doesn't seem to notice anything that goes on right in front of him.

"Ziva, McGee, I want you two to see if any of these drugs showed up on any of the victims' tox screens. Dinozzo, head to Abby's lab and see if she has the tox results for Agent James then help Ziva and McGee." Gibbs then turns to Eli, both men narrowing their eyes at the other. "Feel free to bop about Eli." Gibbs then turns and heads back in the direction of the elevator, leaving his three agents staring after him with confused looks.

" 'Bop about', where the hell did you hear that?" Fornell asks as they wait for the elevator.

"Heard it on one of Tali's movies I guess." Gibbs shrugs and places his coffee cup to his smirking lips.

"That little girl's got a hold on you Gibbs." Fornell shakes his head as he smirks, continuing to be amazed by the rough and tough sometimes co-worker of his. Gibbs doesn't respond but instead nods simply, no need in denying the hold Tali has on him.

Tony has begrudgingly left Ziva and headed towards the lab, threatening McGee with severe physical harm if he comes back to his wife upset due to her father. Both have tried to reassure him that everything will be fine and he reluctantly left. The bags of drugs are now being sifted through by Ziva with gloved hands as McGee stands across the table from her studying the tox screens. Eli is talking with an agent from the team that is processing the car, the men laughing about the time they had met in Iran. McGee glances up occasionally at Ziva as she tries to focus on the task they have been assigned but he can't help but notice as she rubs at her temples, occasionally holding her head with one hand while the other files through the bags.

"You ok Ziva?" McGee asks placing down the bags he has been holding.

"I really do wish everyone would stop asking me that." Ziva snaps at McGee as she continues to cradle her head in her hand, the throbbing pain becoming worse.

"Sorry, you just don't look like you feel good. I thought tha…" McGee begins explaining but she interrupts him.

"I am sorry McGee; I did not mean to snap at you. My head is hurting and I do not think other components of this case are helping." Ziva shoots a glare in her father's direction as the man continues to talk and laugh with the agent, both men forgetting about the cases that they are supposed to be working on. McGee offers her an understanding smile and nod and the two continue comparing the drugs on the table to the drugs that had been found in the victims' blood streams, the only drug matching so far is the cocaine. "He no longer has a hold on me." Ziva's words come out of nowhere but they are quiet, her eyes focusing intently on a bag of pink and green capsules.

"Huh?" McGee looks up confused but nods, realizing immediately what she is talking about. "Even if he did Ziva no one would blame you; he is yo…"

"He is the Director of Mossad and my ex-employer. I assure you, and Tony," Ziva rolls her eyes at the mention of her husband's name, "that he does not!" Ziva finishes her statement then drops the conversation, refusing to spend another minute of her time talking about a man that is all but dead to her.

Ziva's headache continues to rage on as it takes hold of her and forces her to sit down at the table because there is no way she can remain in a standing position. The throbbing pain that has settled in her temples and right between her eyes is enough to throw her off but the lightheadedness that continues to wash over her every few minutes makes standing completely impossible. She has sent McGee after a drink and after a quick back and forth of the intelligent 'yes' and 'no' she won with the simple threat of 'I'll hurt you'. McGee has now disappeared upstairs to the vending machine and she is trying her hardest to keep her attention on the tox screens and the drugs in front of her.

"You are aware that you were wrong in what you told Agent McGee, yes?" Eli stands in front of the table, resting his palms against the cool surface as he leans over slightly. Ziva does not look up from what she is doing; using all the self control she can muster to keep from pummeling her father. "I still have a hold on you Ziva. I am your father and I will always have a hold on; Mossad will also have a hold on you because you were raised to be a fi.."

"I was raised to be a robot; a killing, unfeeling soldier in your army. You no longer have a hold on me and neither does Mossad. My husband, my daughter, this baby, and the team are the only ones that have a hold on me." Ziva's grip tightens on the file she is holding in her hands as she speaks, her anger beginning to bubble as she looks up at Eli. He simply chuckles at his daughter's words.

"You were raised to protect yourself and others from the world. It isn't my fault that you are weak enough to let your feelings get in the way of your work." Eli shrugs and stands up straight. He can tell by the way Ziva's eyes dance dangerously close on the edge of fury that he has does in fact still have a hold on his only remaining child and this is enough to make him smirk. Ziva notices the smug smirk on his face and is quickly to her feet, the room swimming slightly before her eyes but she shakes it off, her hand holding tightly to the edge of the table to keep her balance.

"I was raised to be your own personal soldier and my feelings have proven to cause me a great deal of problems but I would not want to feel nothing. To feel nothing means you are dead on the inside; that your heart is impenetrable, and that is a fate worse than death." Ziva's voice remains calm and even but Eli has always been able to tell when his daughter has been angry; the one emotion that he has always encouraged expressing because the angrier the fighter the higher his or her chances are of winning.

"And your emotions are how you ended up a tortured prisoner in a Somalia terrorist cell. You were weak and displayed your emotions, your relationship with Rivkin, exposing you both to your teammates and that jealous psycho-path you call a husband. Th…" Eli does not bother controlling his anger. Ziva has always been the one person that can rile Eli this much.

"It is my fault that I decided to take that mission because I was hurt that I had been left bu.." Ziva continues to hold onto the edge of the table for support.

"You were left by the Americans that supposedly loved and cared for you so much. If they had in fact loved you they would not have abandoned you in the middle of a desert." Eli's voice takes on a twisted, almost pleased tone as he reminds Ziva of being left behind in Israel.

"Yes I was left by them. I asked Gibbs to choose Tony and I because I claimed that I could not trust him when really Tony was the one that I should have been trusting the entire time. He did not have an ulterior motive for what happened to Michael; he was there because he knew what Michael was doing." Ziva's voice has now risen enough that the three agents working on the car have turned to face the two.

"He had plenty of motive Ziva: you! It has always been obvious that the two of you were attracted to one another but you both made the mistake of crossing that line, o…"

"Tony and I had not crossed any lines; we were friends and partners when all of that with Michael happened. Michael's death was untimely but Tony did what he had to out of self defense."

"HE KILLED RIVKIN SO HE COULD HAVE YOU!" Eli's voice booms through the garage and the six eyes that had been on them quickly return to the car when Eli whips around to face them.

"I do not believe that! Tony was simply protecting me but I would not expect you to understand protecting someone you care about. The thought of caring is foreign to you and that is why your children grew up to be so mechanical You believe that children should be handed a knife the moment they are born and that their parents should not hold them because it will make them soft. I remember being little, I remember wanting nothing more than for my father to be there to pick me up and hold me but even when you were at home you refused to hold Tali or I. I see why Ari became the rogue agent he did; he would have done anything possible to get back at the monster that had fathered him. A…" Ziva's eyes are wild as she spits the words at him, all of the feelings towards Eli she has been holding in finally erupting to the surface.

"SILENCE!" Eli yells, everyone in the garage freezing in place as their heads turn to the confrontational Israelis. For a moment Ziva stands in front of Eli, both of her hands clinched tightly by her sides as she narrow her eyes.

"I will not be silenced by you; you no longer have some magical hold on me. We will continue with this investigation but our interaction will remain to a minimum. I do not want to speak with you unless it is related to the case. You will not speak to my husband or me unless it is about this case and when Tali is in this building you will ignore her, she is related to you so that should not be a difficult task for you!" Ziva's tone is ice cold, her eyes narrowed so much they are small slits as she stares at Eli. He does not bat an eye but instead simply nods.

"You wish to be nothing to me than nothing you are Agent Dinozzo." Eli then turns from Ziva and heads to the elevator. Ziva's eyes remain focused straight ahead of her, her hand once again reaching out to hold onto the table as another wave of lightheadedness washes over her.

Eli stands at the elevator with his fists clinched tightly by his side. He does not know why his daughter, his second child, has always been able to anger him more than anyone else. He can remember when she had been about Tali's size, almost identical to the grandchild he will never get know, and she had been easily angered him with her stubbornness and temper more than anyone else. Even after his second daughter had been born it had still been Ziva that could infuriate him the most. Her mother had insisted that it was because the tiny, curly headed bundle of energy and wall of stubbornness had a hold on him that none of his other children did but he had dismissed the notion, refusing to believe that such a small child could in fact have that kind of power over him. Now though as he takes one more glance at her he is not so quick to dismiss the thought because perhaps her mother had been right and she does in fact have a hold on him. Unfortunately for Eli he will never know because Ziva has spoken her peace and he no longer has a hold on her and Eli David refuses to let another person have higher power than he does.

"Why the hell didn't you make one of the Probies get her the damned drink?" Tony's angry voice echoes through the evidence garage as the doors to the elevator opens and he steps out, McGee lagging behind him. Tony stops just outside the doors when he notices Eli and his eyes are immediately to Ziva where she remains at the table. He disregards Eli and forgets his verbal assault on McGee and quickly heads over to Ziva. "You ok?" He asks, once again taking a hold of her hand. Ziva simply nods, her eyes remaining focused on the bags. Tony does not believe Ziva, her body radiating tension and her unwillingness to look him in the eye telling him everything he needs to know: Eli has once again hurt her. "Come with me." He whispers to her and then leads her by the hand through the evidence garage.

Ziva does not have the energy to fight with him. She is sure it is her pregnancy but she feels absolutely exhausted, her worsening headache only adding to the feeling. She allows Tony to lead her further into the evidence garage, far away from McGee and the other team as they process the car. He pulls her into the space between shelves and nods his head in the direction of an abandoned desk chair which she gladly takes, thankful to be off her feet.

"What are we doing here Tony?" She asks as he kneels down in front of her. He does not answer but instead pulls her face to his and kisses her. She surprises herself when tears begin stinging her eyes but she does not move away, instead pulls him closer to her as their lips crush against each other.

"Talk to me Ziva." Tony whispers to her once they break apart. His eyes are on hers as he brushes the curls away from her face knowing that if she is allowed to she will let the curls fall in front of her face like a curtain to hide her emotions. Ziva sighs deeply, her eyes focusing on the wall behind Tony then removes his hand from her face. She squeezes his hand in hers and begins.

"It is over finally with my father. Since Somalia I have not had any contact with him because I thought that he no longer had a hold on me that I was free from him but I was not. By immersing myself in my work and hiding behind you, the team, even Tali and this baby I have not had closure, but instead I have allowed the anger I feel to hang over me. The anger that I feel towards him means that he does have a hold on me and finally after today he no longer has that hold on me; Eli David is dead to me."

Ziva's voice is not laced with the pain that most would think it should be and the lack of emotion worries Tony but as her chin begins to quiver, a characteristic that Tali has inherited from her mother, he is almost relieved. He hates seeing Ziva upset but she needs to work through this, to freely express her feelings that have for so long been bottled up. He pulls her to him and as tear drops land on his neck he can't help but dream of getting a hold of Eli because he has made Ziva cry too many times.

"Just hold me Tony, please." The whispered, tear laced plea is enough to break Tony's heart. He pulls her to his chest trying to close the gap between them as much as possible and wraps his arms around her tightly. He will gladly sit down here in the stale evidence garage and hold her.

Tali is passed out, her arms stretched over her head as she lies in Ziva's arms later that night. Her curls are still wet from her much fought against bath and her hippo has fallen to rest on the sofa beside Ziva. Tony steals the occasional glance at his pajama clad wife and daughter from the kitchen sink as he washes the dinner dishes, a smile spreading across his face at the sweet scene. Ziva knows that Tony thinks she doesn't notice the glances but she is fully aware of his eyes on her and she smiles slightly, taking comfort in her husband's loving glances.

She adjusts slightly on the sofa to accommodate her sore back then relaxes, her hand resting on her stomach. She smiles as her son kicks and rubs her hand back and forth against her stomach, the child proving to be much like his sister had been by kicking each time she applies pressure to her stomach. The baby stills after a few minutes of this game, proving already that he has a Dinozzo's attention span and Ziva turns her eyes to Tali. She can't suppress the smile she gets every time she looks at Tali and presses a gentle kiss against the little girl's forehead. Tali mumbles in her sleep and stirs slightly but then stills, snuggling closer to Ziva and Ziva can't help but smile even more.

"I love you both so much. You both have a hold on me!" Ziva's words are barely a whisper as she speaks to her daughter and unborn son, enjoying the moment as she feels her son move and the feel of her daughter in her arms as she gets to hold her.


	57. Bed Rest

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, it is so great getting to read what you guys think. Well after tonight's finale I'm still sitting on the edge of my seat, wishing that the new season wasn't so far away but it is so here is the next chapter. I've noticed that a lot of you want Eli to get punched well I hate to say that isn't happening but it could in the future. I am glad that all of you liked the Eli/Ziva showdown, I really wasn't sure how y'all would feel about it but I'm glad you liked it. I'm also very happy that y'all liked the hand holding thing because even though it does seem a little out there for the characters it is something I could see them doing.**

**LunaZola: I did want people to dislike Eli but I can tell that the dislike was already there ;) As for the 'hold' thing, most of us do unfortunately fall under someone else's 'hold'. **

**Jmmarshall1692: the second chapter in this story is like the background chapter for how Tony and Ziva ended up where they are, other than that there are a few mentions in most chapters about their dating and when Ziva was pregnant with Tali.**

**KyGirl03: Haha I'm glad you enjoyed that. I had just gotten through watching a movie with one of the girls and that had been a line in it and I couldn't help but make Gibbs the one to say it.**

**Ncis29: That is actually a really great idea but sorry that's not what is causing the problems but I could totally see Eli doing something like that.**

**I hate to do it to you guys but once again I will be MIA for a few days because of more (un)fun things that must be done but I will update as soon as I can. Please let me know what you guys think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and the cat!**

Ziva sits back against the headboard, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest as her narrowed glance falls on Tony as he stands at the foot of the bed. Tony can't help but chuckle at the expression that reminds him so much of their daughter but he also feels badly for Ziva because for at least the next four weeks she is on bed rest.

After her headaches had grown in severity and she had nearly passed out in MTAC she had went to see her doctor. Dr. Marion had taken one look at her symptoms, ordered blood and urine tests and when the results showed that there was no protein in her urine the doctor diagnosed Ziva with gestational hypertension. Ziva had been quick to argue, insisting that she could not possibly suffer from that affliction because she ate a low-sodium diet as well as exercised daily. Dr. Marion had then presented Ziva with her blood pressure reading and information on gestational hypertension and Ziva had been forced to accept it. Both Tony and she had been worried and had asked many questions, Dr. Marion answering them to the best of her ability. Ziva had finally calmed down but that feeling was quickly shattered when Dr. Marion ordered bed rest until she was at least thirty-six weeks pregnant; far enough along that if the high blood pressure continued to be a problem they could take the baby with fewer risks. So as Tony gets ready for work the following morning he tries his best not to annoy his already pissed off wife.

"I do not know how that doctor expects me to be on bed rest for four entire weeks! I am the mother of a two-year-old not to mention an employee of a Federal agency." Ziva scoffs and rolls her eyes. Tony doesn't bother trying to reason with her, his every attempt the night before being met with a deathly glower.

"Well Leah will be here to watch Tali and I'm sure they'll keep you entertained." Tony offers her a smile but once again the gesture is met with a frown.

Ziva sighs heavily and leans back into the pillows. She looks beside her at Tali who is snuggled deeply into the bed with her arms thrown out to her sides. Ziva supposes that if she absolutely has to be confined to her bed Tali is one of the best bed buddies she could have. She traces her finger over Tali's cheek and smiles slightly as the little girl smacks at her hand and flips onto her stomach. Tony chuckles slightly at the moment between mother and daughter thankful that Tali is there to keep Ziva company while she is on bed rest.

Ziva has sent Leah home a little early deciding to enjoy a couple of hours with just Tali. Even though Leah has been there most of the day to watch Tali the little girl has mostly stayed in the bedroom with her mother, only coming out of the bedroom when in need of a drink, food, or a potty break. Leah has tried to take care of Ziva as well and Ziva, while appreciating the thoughtfulness, has had enough. Now Tali sits in the bed with Ziva both with their legs tucked underneath them, the bed littered with books, dolls, stuffed animals, paper and markers. Tali sits in front of Ziva while Ziva fashions Tali's wayward curls into a neat French braid.

"Go look Tateleh, what do you think?" Ziva asks motioning toward the mirror. Tali slides from the bed and hurries over to the mirror. She turns around and around, inspecting the hair-do from every angle possible then turns to Ziva with a wide smile on her face.

"Wuvs it Mama, Toda!" Tali claps her hands in approval then jumps back onto the bed. Tali moves the pillow from behind Ziva and stands between Ziva's back and the headboard, her hands running through Ziva's hair. "Gonna make it pity Mama!" Tali smiles at Ziva as she leans her face into Ziva's.

"Ok Tateleh, make my hair pretty, please!" Ziva smiles at her daughter and sits still as Tali twists and tugs on her hair.

Tali occasionally pulls too much eliciting a slight wince from Ziva and every time she immediately stops, leans around Ziva's shoulder and asks if her mother is all right. Ziva of course nods and allows Tali to continue. Tali talks animatedly to Ziva, several of the words she does not understand but she can't help but smile at how cute her daughter sounds. Tali has most of Ziva's hair piled high on her head and grabs a clip from the bedside table and snaps it in place, quickly moving to sit in front of her mother as she admires her handy work.

"Boota-ful!" Tali smiles proudly. Ziva glances into the mirror across from the bed and her eyes widen half in shock, half in dread at the thought of having to brush the mess. Most of her hair is on her head and has been twisted, the hair clip securing it to her head as shorter pieces fall on her neck. She is almost positive Tali has tied some of the pieces into knots but instead of admonishing the child she simply turns to Tali and smiles.

"I love it Tateleh; you did a wonderful job!" Ziva runs her thumb over Tali's cheek and the little girl's smile grows even brighter.

Tali settles beside Ziva and hands her a mother a book. Ziva takes the book, a French book of Nursery Rhymes, and begins reading. Tali's eyes slowly start to close as she leans her head against Ziva's stomach and just when she is almost asleep a strange, almost kick-like feeling spreads across her cheek. Tali sits straight up in bed, her hand going to her cheek as she looks at her mother's stomach in awe. Ziva chuckles slightly at the look on her daughter's face.

"Tali, that was your little brother; he just kicked." Ziva smiles at Tali, the little girl's eyes widening in shock.

"No kick AJ, not nice!" Tali says to Ziva's stomach. Ziva once again can't help but laugh at her daughter.

"Tateleh it is all right. AJ is learning to use his legs so when he is born he can make them strong so one day he can run around with you." Ziva brushes a fallen curl from Tali's face. Tali furrows her brow and glances between Ziva and her growing stomach.

"K, but no wun in howse!" Tali shakes her head as she speaks remembering all of the times she has been told not to run.

"Exactly Tali!" Ziva smiles at her daughter and motions for her to join her again. Tali snuggles up to Ziva and once again rests her head against Ziva's stomach, her eyes once again beginning to close. Ziva smiles at her daughter, the bed rest becoming a perfect opportunity for mother, daughter and unborn son to bond.

Tali has been asleep for a couple of hours leaving her parents with nothing to do. Tony feels guilty that Ziva is locked away in the bedroom so he has moved into the bedroom so he can sit with her. The moment he had stepped into the bedroom she had been questioning him about the case and he had explained that so far everything linked back to Noam Golan who appeared to be the liaison of sorts between Mossad, the Marines and the local drug cartel. When Tony had began explaining that Eli has left for Israel, some form of emergency popping up, and that he will be sending an Officer to oversee Mossad's part in the investigation, Ziva immediately stops him.

"I do not wish to talk about him, I am just glad that he has left." Ziva offers Tony a genuine smile, the relief apparent in her face.

Tony smiles at Ziva and pulls her to him, both lying back as Ziva rests her head on his chest. Tony tells Ziva about Fornell and Gibbs arguing after Fornell had knocked his coffee off the desk and how McGee had a bruise on his arm from where Abby had punched him because he had dropped her Caf-Pow. Ziva listens, chuckling at the thought of Gibbs and Fornell bickering like some old married couple over the spilled coffee and makes Tony promise to stop on his way to work in the morning and pick up a Caf-Pow for Abby. He groans, the extra ten minutes it will take to get the Caf-Pow and still arrive at work on time means he will have to get up ten minutes earlier.

"Tony trust me, spending the day in bed is not as nice as it sounds." Ziva grumbles, her finger jabbing into his chest as she speaks.

"Oh all right I'll stop and get Abby a Caf-Pow in the morning. Geez, can I be on bed rest?" Tony shoots her a smirk but is met with a glower.

"Continue with that attitude and you will get your wish." Ziva growls bringing her knee so that it is hovering over Tony's groin.

"You wouldn't!" Tony gasps as his eyes widen. Ziva simply chuckles and pats his cheek then lies back down. "Even on bed rest you're a crazy ninja chick." Tony rolls his eyes as she again chuckles, bed rest not even putting a dent in her sense of humor.

The two resume their comfortable, laid back positions and Ziva begins telling Tony of how Tali and she have spent their day. He can't help but laugh when she begins describing how long it had taken her to get the hair clip out of her curls or how painful it was to brush the mess. She glares at him for a moment but startles him when she takes his hand and places it on her stomach. For a moment Tony gives her a confused look but when he feels an almost fluttering like sensation under his hand his face erupts into a large, goofy grin as his eyes widen.

"AJ kicked and I felt it!" Tony gasps, his eyes finding Ziva's.

"Tali told him not to kick." Ziva chuckles resting her hand on top of Tony's. He presses a kiss against Ziva's temple, his hand remaining on her stomach while the two enjoy the mandated bed rest.


	58. Cravings

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know that I haven't posted in a couple of days and this will probably be the last chapter for a few more days, sorry. I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, Thanks :)**

**Rosalie Duquesne****: I'm considering having Senior pop up, will def have to take it under consideration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

McGee sits on the bedside trying to keep his focus on Ziva's eyes but is failing miserably as his nose is assaulted by a foul odor. He feels bad for his co-worker because for the past two weeks the only contact she has had with a person other than Tony and Tali is over the phone, Leah having been banished until the angry Israeli is allowed off bed rest. Ziva is thankful for someone other than her husband or daughter, even though she loves them, to talk to but she stops speaking and furrows her brow at McGee, the look on his face beginning to concern her.

"McGee are you all right?" Ziva asks.

"I'm fine, now what were you saying about Tali?" McGee shakes off the question and urges Ziva to continue with what she had been saying. Ziva's brows remain furrowed but she continues telling him about Tali's attempt to dress Tony, her concerned gaze remaining on him. When he once again gets that far off look on his face she stops, her eyes following his line of vision that rests on the plate on the bedside table.

"McGee, is my snack bothering you?" Ziva is slightly perplexed by this. McGee shakes his head but by the look on his face she can tell he's lying. She smirks slightly, an evil glint in her eye and picks up the plate, holding it directly under his nose. "Would you like some?" Ziva asks sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Ziva c'mon stop, this isn't fair!" McGee whines as he scoots back.

"What is not fair? I am only offering you a bite of my lunch."

"It isn't fair because you're pregnant and have killer ninja skills." McGee states gulping as she narrows her eyes at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"C'mon Ziva, you're pregnant, why else would anyone eat that?" McGee asks as he points at the plate that contains celery with mustard and a dollop of yogurt on each stalk.

"You should not judge until you try it." Ziva says smugly then chomps down on a piece of celery. McGee shivers as he imagines the sweet taste of the yogurt mixing with the spicy taste of the mustard and the bitter taste of the celery. "You are a wimp McGee!" Ziva states simply as she wipes at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. McGee shakes his head at Ziva and her wicked sense of humor, once again realizing just why the ex-Mossad assassin is the perfect mate for the cocky, equally as evil Senior Field Agent.

"I'm not a wimp; I'm just not pregnant and have weird food cravings." McGee says indignantly.

Ziva shrugs, unable to explain her sudden liking of different food combinations and continues talking. She asks McGee about the case that has yet to be wrapped up due to the lack of evidence and she listens intently as he explains the hurdles they are facing. Her eyes remain on him but as the baby delivers a sharp kick she sighs, shifting slightly as her hand goes to her stomach. McGee's eyes quickly widen as all worse case scenarios begin running through his mind.

"Are you ok?" He asks already looking back at the door as he prepares to bellow for Tony.

"I am fine McGee, AJ is just kicking…HARD!" Ziva chuckles and lovingly strokes her stomach.

McGee isn't entirely sure what has possessed him but before he can stop himself he reaches his hand out to her stomach, only stopping just mere inches from the very apparent baby bump. He shoots her a questioning look and she nods, granting him permission. McGee places his hand gently on her stomach as AJ delivers another sharp kick and he quickly pulls back.

"It is all right McGee." Ziva reassures him and once again he places his hand on her stomach, amazed as the baby continues to kick.

When she had been pregnant with Tali no one had known how to handle her. Most people either did not comment on the pregnancy at all or chattered on endlessly, both reactions usually receiving harsh words from the expecting woman. McGee had even witnessed Tony get his hand slapped away several times when Tali had been kicking, and that had been enough to quench McGee's curiosity as to what the kicking child felt like. Now though as he smiles at the feel of the baby kicking he thinks it would have been well worth her wrath to have felt it sooner.

"Oh My God, McCheater is in bed with my wife!" Tony exclaims as he enters the bedroom, Tali in his arms as Abby follows behind him. McGee pulls his hand away from Ziva's stomach like he has just been burnt, his face turning crimson with embarrassment as Tony stands in the doorway chuckling. Abby's eyes are narrowed and she crosses her arms tightly in front of her, her disapproval apparent.

"I…th…w…" McGee stutters making Tony, Ziva and Tali all laugh.

"Lighten up McWimp I'm only teasing ya." Tony chuckles as he slaps McGee on the back, the force in which he uses causing McGee to wince.

Tony makes his way to his side of the bed and plops down. Tali is immediately out of his arms and curled up against her mother while Ziva strokes her curls. Abby remains glaring at the foot of the bed but finally joins the group on the bed, taking a seat at the foot of the bed on Tony's side.

"So Abby we just walked in on Ziva and McGee in bed together. Hmm, what would their name be? Zee? ZiGee? McGiva?" Tony looks toward the ceiling, his finger tapping his chin as he tries to appear deep in the thought. Ziva and McGee both glare at Tony but he isn't deterred, continuing to tap his chin.

"Ew, McGiva is like all wrong and gross. Not that you two are wrong and gross, not that it'd be ok for you Ziva to shack up with McGee…..since you're married to Tony. But it'd still be gross because you two are like brother and sister. That'd be like Ziva if you hooked up with Gibbs. It'd be really gross because he's like your Dad and Zibbs would just seem all ick. Not that I'm saying Gibbs is 'ick' because he's not, not that I think he's like hot or anything because he's like my Dad too. But Tiva works because you guys have this cool, really potent sexual chemistry thing going on where McGiva and Zibbs just feels all gross and incestuous an…" Abby continues to babble, all three sharing glances while wishing Abby would stop talking.

"No Gee-uh, Unca Gee!" Tali shakes her head at her aunt as she points at McGee, trying to stop her aunt in mid-ramble.

"Exactly Tali!" McGee nods, pointing to Tali.

"Well Ziva is having weird cravings, she always could be craving a McDork instead of a McHunk!" Tony flashes his most dazzling smirk, eliciting groans and eye rolls from everyone, Tali included.

Tony and McGee have headed out in the backyard with Tali, McGee playing buffer between Tony and Ninja while Abby sits in the bedroom with Ziva. Ziva now has a box of raisins and a small bowl of vinegar sitting on the bedside table. Abby watches in quiet disgust as Ziva dips a raisin in the vinegar then devours it, a pleased smile erupting on her face.

"Ziva, I know that you're pregnant but that is like one of the grossest cravings I think I have ever seen a pregnant woman have. Are you sure you don't have a deficiency or something?" Abby asks, Ziva stopping mid-dunk.

"If you ever experience the 'joy' of being pregnant you will understand these weird cravings." Ziva explains shrugging. Abby simply nods and continues to tell Ziva about the Mossad Officer that has been assigned to assist in the case. Ziva listens all the while eating vinegar doused raisins, and Abby can't help but shake her head at the disgusting craving.

Gibbs sits on the foot of the bed a few days later, Tali in his lap as Ziva complains about being absolutely bored with being on bed rest. Gibbs continues to remind her that it is the best thing for her and the baby and she nods, a look of annoyance on her face. Tali fills her Grandpa in on the things that Ziva and she have been doing, including all of the weird cravings that Ziva has been experiencing. Gibbs listens to Tali, shooting the occasional questioning glance at Ziva as the little girl describes an absolutely disgusting combination of foods and Ziva simply nods, reinforcing the horrid food combinations her daughter is describing. Gibbs shakes his head at Ziva and continues to listen to Tali, noticing for the first time that Ziva has apple slices in a plate on the bedside table, a thick, chunky red food doused over them.

"What's that?" Gibbs asks pointing at the plate, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Homemade salsa over apples." Ziva answers with a shrug.

"Mama, grossie!" Tali sticks her tongue out and cringes. Ziva rolls her eyes at her daughter's dramatics, once again reminded just how much like Tony she can be.

Tali ignores her mother's strange craving and resumes her stories of how she has spent the past few days. Gibbs listens carefully to every word out of the little girl's mouth, occasionally adding a comment or asking a question. After Tali has finished her summarization Gibbs asks Ziva how she is doing and how the baby is doing, both of which she replies with 'fine just bored'. Gibbs chuckles slightly at this seeing exactly where Tali gets some of her personality from.

"Did she tell you about being in bed with McGee?" Tony chuckles as he enters the bedroom, a smug smirk on his face. Ziva shoots him a nasty glare then both turn to Gibbs waiting for his reaction.

"So she finally decided to get with someone who can count higher than Tali?" Gibbs chuckles as he watches Tony's face, and Ziva and Tali both giggle at the look.

"Hey they were in bed in together and his hands were all over her!" Tony whines as he points accusingly at Ziva. She narrows her eyes at him while Tali continues to sit in Gibbs' lap giggling at the exchange between her parents.

"As long as it doesn't turn into some soap opera triangle in the middle of an investigation I don't care!" A smirk plays at the corner of Gibbs' mouth as he watches Tony's mouth fall open while Ziva chuckles.

"AJ kick Unca Gee." Tali fills in for her suddenly mute father.

"He probably kicked because of all the weird things your Mama's been eating," Gibbs says to Tali. She considers this for a moment, taking a look at the plate on the bed side table and finally nods.

"Weiwd cavins!" Tali's eyes widen as she nods, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all laughing at the little girl's observation about her mother's strange cravings.


	59. Solved

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope all of you have had a nice Memorial Day! Here is the next chapter and I'm really not pleased with it. I hope all of you will like it so please let me know what you think thanks.**

**Betherzz: The Goldfish thing is actually what some of my munchkins do with their food now so that doesn't really faze me but the salsa and ice cream, that was a little 'ew' LOL. And mustard grosses me out too.**

**The Sneezing Panda: Yep, that in fact was jealousy and glad you liked the Tiva/Zibbs/McGiva.**

**Kataang rules and you know it: Thank you so much for review, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. My little monkeys def are inspiration.**

**I Want A Pet Wombat: The cravings were something a friend and I came up with via twitter one night.**

**Yellin Yee: I've actually eaten apples in salsa, granted not apple slices more like chunks, but it still doesn't taste bad. The mustard and the vinegar made me gag a little bit because I don't like either food but oh well, she is pregnant.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Officer Stavi.**

After four long, boring weeks on bed rest Dr. Marion has finally given Ziva permission to resume normal activities; the only stipulation is that she only works half days. Tony had expected her to argue but instead she happily agreed. For the first hour of the morning Tony had kept a watchful eye on her, receiving several glares and a few threats. However when Gibbs received a phone call pertaining to the dead Marines and Mossad officers, he had taken Tony with him to talk to this informant, leaving Ziva and McGee going over all of the new findings with Fornell and Mossad Officer Joby Stavi, the cases of the dead Marines and Mossad Officers having yet to be solved.

"Do you need to be caught up to speed Agent Dinozzo?" Officer Stavi asks Ziva as they all file into a conference. Ziva looks at the man with narrowed eyes, his presence annoying her.

"There is nothing more here than when I left on medical leave….except you!" The last two words are frigid, McGee and Fornell sharing side glances.

"I am sure your husband has kept you informed on all developments." Stavi offers her an all too friendly smile but she ignores him, quickly taking a seat at the evidence littered table.

McGee sits down beside Ziva while Fornell takes the seat across from her, Stavi settling into the chair next to Fornell. The four agents then begin discussing everything they know about the case, files becoming scattered about the table as gloves are snapped on and evidence bags are handled. Ziva listens as Fornell discusses what the FBI has found out so far, the information proving to be unhelpful because most of it is knowledge NCIS has already gained. While listening to Fornell Ziva occasionally glances over Stavi, observing him as he stays leaned back in his chair also listening intently to everything that is said.

"This case needs to be solved damn it!" Fornell sighs heavily as he runs his hand over his face, the long hours of the case showing in his face.

"Maybe Gibbs' informant will be able to shed some more light on this." McGee muses as he looks up from a file, the stress and sleepless hours also showing in his face.

Ziva lets out a frustrated sigh, hating that while she has been sequestered away in bed while her teammates, her family, have been pouring over files, records, and surveillance videos yet still coming up empty handed. She makes an unspoken promise that she will do everything in her power to help the team get this case solved because not only is it interfering with other cases it is also running the team ragged.

The room falls into silence as the four begin dissecting every piece of evidence that has been gathered, the only sounds being made are the occasional sigh or swish of paper. Fornell rubs his eyes every few minutes as the all too familiar words begin to blur, the sleepless nights and long days beginning to impact him harder than they have in years. McGee takes to leaning back every few minutes and stretching, his back making several harsh popping noises that they are all positive one's back is not supposed to make, while Stavi sits perfectly still in his seat, his only movement a flick of the paper as he finishes reading a page. Ziva, even though she has not been working the case for the past few weeks, also cannot help but move every few minutes. Her lower back is aching and AJ, apparently not appreciating so much movement from his mother, keeps kicking and squirming.

"You ok Ziva?" Fornell asks when McGee steps out to call Abby and Stavi has decided to take a restroom break. She does not respond immediately, instead slowly lifts her eyes to meet his and nods. Fornell quirks his brow at her, her usual olive complexion seeming paler than usual. "Are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale."

"I am fine my back is just sore from having to be in bed for such a long period of time. I am not used to being that inactive." Ziva's eyes refocus on the file in her hand as she speaks, her brows knitting together as she reads over lab results that she has not seen before.

"I'm sure Tali didn't like bed rest too much; my daughter never liked being in bed even when it was bed time." Fornell chuckles and shakes his head at the memories of all the times his daughter had fought sleep.

"Tali likes napping and lying in bed; she is a Dinozzo after all." Ziva and Fornell share a quick chuckle then return to the files before them.

Fornell knows that there is something he is overlooking, it is something Gibbs and he have discussed many times in the past few weeks but none of them can see what that missing something is. He knows that the case must be solved soon because otherwise it will turn into another cold case even if it does involve Marines, FBI Agents and Mossad Officers and that is something he cannot abide by. His thoughts of the case are interrupted though when he hears a very low grunt come from Ziva. His eyes are quickly on her and the concern is apparent in his face. She simply waves him off, insisting that it was just a rather sharp kick from her very active unborn son as she rests her hand on top of her large stomach. Fornell accepts the explanation but continues to keep a watchful eye on her, knowing full well that if anything happens to her on his watch not only would he have to deal with a very angry, volatile Gibbs for letting something happen to one of his agents, he would also have to handle a very dangerously angry Agent Dinozzo.

"McGee I just think that there's something hinky about these lab results. It's like they're too perfect; like they've almost been planted. I mean I know I'm not like a NCIS agent but I've worked with Gibbs long enough to know that there aren't coincidence and I just think it's very coincidental that all of this links back to Noam Golan." Abby rambles to McGee as they walk down the hall to the conference room, lab results clutched tightly in Abby's hand. McGee does not respond to Abby's statement because he too has the same thought, he just isn't sure how they can prove it.

"Wait a moment!" Ducky's voice makes the two stop in their tracks, both turning to see the older gentleman. Ducky quickly makes his way over to the two, his face flushed and his breathing heavy as he waves a large envelope in front of their faces. "I think this might help solve the case," Ducky says happily as he thrusts the envelope into McGee's hands. McGee, with Abby leaning over his shoulder, opens the envelope and pulls out several x-rays, his face a mixture of confusion and awe as his eyes land on a miniscule dark mark on the x-ray that has been circled with a red pen on each.

"We've gotta tell the others." McGee exclaims, all three of them practically running down the hall to the conference room

Stavi has resumed his spot at the table by the time McGee, Abby and Ducky make their way in the room, all three with beaming faces. Fornell and Ziva give them questioning looks while Stavi remains in his relaxed, laid back pose.

"What have you found?" Fornell asks, his patience wearing thin as the three remain standing and silent.

"What Agent McGee holds in his hands are x-rays that clearly show that every one of the Mossad Officers had a tiny chip of sorts embedded in their gums. At first I did not pay it any attention because there are many specks that can show up on someone's dental x-rays but when I was looking over them again I realized that all of the Mossad Officers haves these and almost in the exact same spot." Ducky's explanation leaves everyone in stunned silence for a moment, all of them trying to make sense of this information.

"You said this information might help us solve the case but how?" McGee asks his eyes never leaving the x-rays.

"From what I can tell from the x-rays the chip is very small, too small to be a computer chip of some kind but the perfect size to be a tracking chip." Ducky's words once again sink in but this time the silence is not as long because this time Abby is the one with a comment to make.

"So if we had the microchip then we could trace it to the location of where the person keeping tabs on these people are…" Abby trails off.

"And lead us to the possible killer." McGee finishes for her, both sharing a look of pure amazement.

Fornell quickly begins questioning McGee as to how he plans on tracing the chips when all of the Mossad Officers are six feet under, some of their bodies having been sent back to Israel. This is a question that McGee is quick to answer, his faith in Gibbs and his persuasive powers obvious as he suggests having at least one of the bodies resumed.

"What if the killer isn't tracking them still? They are dead after all." Fornell's question is something that McGee has anticipated but the answer does not leave his lips.

"Of course the killer is no longer tracking them; why would he when they are dead and buried?"

For the first time everyone turns to the door where Stavi has went, all taken aback as the man stands at the now locked door with his gun aimed at them. Fornell, Ziva and McGee all immediately reach for their weapon but Stavi has predicted this and trains his gun on Abby.

"Reach for your weapons and she will get a bullet between the eyes." Stavi's voice is stoic as he speaks, his eyes glistening with pure evil. Abby gulps back her fear and takes a quick glance at Fornell, Ziva and McGee, all three slowly placing their hands in their air and away from their guns. "Now you will all sit down with your hands on the table."

The three at the table slowly settle back into their seats with their hands resting on the table while Stavi, keeping his gun trained on Abby, motions for Ducky and her to take a seat. They both slowly make their way to the table, Ducky sitting at the head of the table as Abby takes the seat that Stavi had occupied earlier. All are silent as Stavi walks around the table, his back never once being turned to any of them. He stops beside Ziva, his hand going under the table as he pulls her gun from its holster, emptying the ammunition before slinging the gun across the room. While Stavi does all of this Ziva sits perfectly still, never once blinking or moving. Her eyes narrow and she presses her palms harder against the table but she is no fool, she has no doubt that he will shoot all of them if they do not listen.

"Now Agent McGee, Agent Fornell, you will do to your weapons as I have done with hers. If you try anything stupid I will shoot her in the stomach." Stavi yanks Ziva by the hair, pulling her along with the chair out from under the table as he points his gun to her abdomen.

"Please do not!" Ziva whispers, the plea making its way past her lips before it registers in her mind. Stavi cannot help but laugh, shaking his head at her.

"Mossad Officers do not beg!" Stavi sneers, the look of disgust apparent on his face. Ziva does not respond, her hands reflexively going to her stomach to protect her unborn child. Stavi notices this and pulls harder on her hair, a barely audible groan escaping her.

"Let her go Stavi, if you want someone to use for leverage let it be me." Fornell says as he tosses his gun over his shoulder, the gun banging into the door. Stavi slowly meets Fornell's eyes, scoffing at the suggestion.

"Use both of us." McGee volunteers as he too throws his now empty gun across the room.

"Would you shut up? I am not going to use any of you but her for leverage. She is carrying a child; an…incentive for all of you to listen."

The four remaining at the table glare incredulously at Stavi as their hatred and anger toward the man grows. As he looks into their faces he cannot help but laugh, amused by the fact that he has been able to fool all of them. His greatest disappoint lies with Ziva though, all of her years of Mossad, not to mention the fact she is Director David's daughter, failing her when she could have used it most.

"Why are you doing this Officer Stavi?" Ducky asks finally, the glares and silence enough to drive them all mad. Stavi chuckles and shrugs, releasing Ziva's hair but keeping the gun trained on her stomach.

"The case was about to be solved; I couldn't let that happen. There is too much at stake." Stavi's answer infuriates and shames all of them, realization settling in heavily.

"You damned bastard." Fornell fumes, his fist banging against the table.

"I would not do that again Agent Fornell, would you really want this child's blood on your hands?" Stavi narrows his eyes at the agent, jabbing his gun into Ziva's stomach.

"Please don't hurt AJ!" Abby pleads, tears in her eyes.

"If you all listen 'AJ' will be fine!" Stavi smirks, his gaze falling back onto Fornell.

The room goes silent as all of them exchange glances, the gravity of the situation hitting all of them like a ton of bricks. Stavi remains beside Ziva, his gun positioned by her stomach so that at the first wrong move all he has to do is pull the trigger, ending her unborn child's life and more than likely her own. He notices as McGee glances at Fornell in search of guidance but the older agent does not offer him what he is looking for because he too is fully stumped by how best to proceed. Stavi also notices the glances that Abby shoots in Ziva's direction, her face a mixture of worry, fear and absolute agony at the thought of her friend or her friend's unborn baby being harmed. It is Ducky's reaction to the situation that surprises Stavi the most however because instead of sharing in the worry filled glances Ducky's face is set in a look of total hatred and distaste, his hands shaking with pent up fury.

"It is you that is the head of this Mossad/Marine drug cartel, yes?" Ziva's voice startles everyone from their thoughts. Her voice is surprisingly calm and controlled.

"Why would you assume that Ziva?" Stavi asks in a condescending tone.

"The toxicology results showed abnormally low protein which would lead one to assume the person is in liver failure." Ziva stares straight ahead as she explains, her eyes focused on the door.

"And how does that link me to the murders?" Stavi asks as he bends down so he is at eye level with Ziva. However it is not Ziva that responds but Ducky.

"Around the iris of your eye is yellow instead of white and your skin has a yellowing tint to it; you are Jaundice. Your abdomen is also quite swollen, a fact that cannot be blamed on too many trips to a fast food restaurant. You are dying and you know it." Ducky's explanation shocks Fornell, McGee and Abby but Stavi only smirks as Ziva keeps her focus on the door.

"You two are very observant but if you had been this observant all along this case would already be solved and none of you would be sitting here at my mercy!" Stavi growls as he turns quickly to face Ducky, the gun just a few inches away from his head.

Ziva's hand quickly shoots to her side and in a flash her knife is in her hand as she stabs the pointed edge deeply into Stavi's back. Stavi screams out in pain as his back arches and he raises the gun in the air, firing a shot that goes into the ceiling. McGee and Fornell are quickly out of their seats and beside Ziva and Stavi where she slams him into the ground, the gun falling from his hand as his body impacts with the floor. Abby is quickly on the floor grabbing for the gun, her fingers reaching it a second before Stavi's. She pulls the gun to herself as McGee and Fornell wrestle with the fighting man on the ground. Ducky and Abby are then immediately by Ziva.

"Oh My God Ziva, that was like the bravest but stupidest thing I have ever seen someone do." Abby gushes as she pulls Ziva into a crushing hug.

"Abby is right Ziva, that was very brave but very dangerous. He could've shot you!" Ducky says sternly as he pulls Ziva out of Abby's grasp and turns her to face him. The austere look is quickly replaced though as he too pulls Ziva into a hug, thankful that she is all right.

Fornell hauls Stavi to his feet as McGee calls for backup and Paramedics. Fornell quickly reads Stavi his Miranda Rights, the man continuing to groan and yelp in pain as the knife remains between his shoulder blades. The room is filled with chatter as all of this happens but it is interrupted when someone begins banging on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on in there? Are any of you hurt?" Vance's voice is a relief to all of them and Abby quickly heads to the door to unlock it, leaving Ducky standing beside Ziva.

"Well my dear, not only did you save us from Officer Stavi you also solved the case." Ducky smiles proudly at Ziva but is immediately worried as he takes one look at her. To say Ziva is pale would be an understatement because every ounce of pigmentation her skin has seems to have vanished, leaving behind an ashen-faced swaying Ziva. "Ziva, Ziva, look at me!" Ducky commands her, his hand reaching out and gently slapping her face.

Instead of brushing Ducky away or issuing him a warning, she places her hand to her head, the room beginning to spin around her. Abby and McGee are quickly by her side, both wrapping their arms around her waist as Ducky presses his fingers against her neck, his face growing even more concerned at her rapid heartbeat. He is just about to yell for the Paramedics to forget Officer Stavi and immediately attend to Ziva but does not get the chance, Ziva losing consciousness as her body goes limp.


	60. If

**Author's Note: OMG y'all, you are like the best reviewers ever; thank you so much for taking time to read this story and tell me what you think. I know that I thank you all at the beginning of every chapter but I really want y'all to know that your words do mean a lot to me and I am so flattered that you are enjoying my writing, my insane ideas for this story, and the fact that you do take time out of your lives to read this. Honestly 'Tali' wasn't supposed to be more than that first chapter, something I had thought up after watching 'Jet Lag' for like the tenth time and seeing my little E-bug try to take his first steps but thanks to y'all, your encouragement, the reviews and the ideas y'all have given me this 'little' story isn't so little anymore and I just want all of you to know how much I truly do appreciate you =D Ok, sorry for the long A/N but I just had to say that. Now, here is the next chapter and I am so glad that y'all liked the last chapter and even though I know it was really mean of me to do a cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself. I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter and please look over any inaccuracies I have made in this chapter because I do not know hospital protocol. Please let me know what you all think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS.**

If the driver of the car in front of them doesn't get their foot off the brake Gibbs will shove them out of the way with the Charger. If the red light ahead doesn't turn green by the time they get to it he will run it. And if they are approached by a car with blue and red flashing lights he will still keep the gas pedal slammed to the floor, the speedometer never going lower than one-hundred twenty miles per hour. If the donut eating, uniform wearing Police Officer can in fact keep up with them and successfully follow them to the hospital without getting lost then Gibbs will gladly allow the man to mace him and handcuff him, as long as Tony is allowed to go to his wife.

The red light thankfully changes to green just as the Charger approaches and Gibbs stomps on the accelerator harder, the car picking up speed as they sail under the traffic light. Having a moment without any cars in front of him Gibbs steals a quick glance at Tony, his cocky and sometimes arrogant Senior Field Agent looking straight ahead with a blank look on his pale face. His fists are clinched tightly in his lap and his jaw is set tensely as worst case scenarios play over and over in his head.

"She'll be fine Dinozzo." Gibbs offers, trying to reassure Tony but also needing to break the deafening silence. Tony does not respond to Gibbs but instead continues to stare straight ahead. Gibbs returns his gaze to the road just in time to swerve and miss a BMW pulling out from a side street, the sudden lurching of the car not even making Tony blink.

"If anything happens to her I don't think I can go on." Tony's voice is raspy and thick with fear as he speaks.

"She'll be fine; she's a fighter." Gibbs tenses at Tony's words but tries to reassure the younger agent, knowing full well that the last thing he needs to do is fuel Tony's fears.

"What if she's not though Gibbs? What do I do?" Tony finally takes his eyes from the road, his pleading eyes falling on Gibbs as he looks to him for advice and guidance. Gibbs sighs heavily, not wanting to have this discussion but knowing that voicing the fears will help Tony cope.

"If, and that's one helluva big 'IF', something does go wrong you will go on Dinozzo because you're a fighter too. That's what keeps you two together, what got you both to where you are now. If you both weren't arrogant, pig headed, stubborn fighters neither of you would have lasted past your first days on the job, and you two certainly wouldn't be married with two kids." Gibbs tries to keep the conversation as light as possible but means every word of what he is saying.

"What about Tali? How…what if she loses her Mama? How am I supposed to tell her that? A little girl shouldn't grow up without her mother." Tears glisten in Tony's eyes as he speaks, the words breaking his heart as he speaks them but he has to know the answers to these difficult questions.

"Once again IF it comes to that you'll find a way to tell her and you'll be there for her and so will all of us. We'll all be there for both of you." Gibbs can feel a lump rising in his throat as he speaks, the thought of his precious little granddaughter and the heartbreak she would suffer, along with the loss that they all would feel, tearing at his heart.

"I…Tali…We can't lose them Gibbs; I won't lose them. We've almost lost AJ already, I won't lose him this time, and Ziva…I've let her be lost too many times before." Tony tries to bite back the tears but he fails, tears streaming down his face.

"You won't lose them Dinozzo, trust me! Ziva is a fighter and so is AJ, you're entire family are fighters." Gibbs tries his hardest to sound convincing but as he thinks about McGee's frantic phone call, stumbling over his own tongue as he explained what had happened, Gibbs cannot help but worry. He just hopes that if things are as dire as McGee had said they are that the doctors will do everything in their power to help both Ziva and AJ.

If life was perfect Tony would not be standing behind the observation window staring into the surgical suite where his wife now lays. If life was fair Ziva would not be under anesthesia while an IV pumps medicine through her veins to lower her extremely elevated blood pressure. Instead she would be curled tightly into a ball, her nails digging deeper and deeper into Tony's palm as she breathed through contractions, just the way it had been with Tali. But if watching his son born through a window while his wife lies unconscious as her stomach is sliced into and medicine runs through her veins, means that both mother and son will be all right then Tony is more than willing to simply stand back and watch.

Dr. Marion, assisted by two nurses, with a Neonatal Intensive Care Unit team standing off to the side ready to jump in if needed, reaches her hands into the incision that has been made in Ziva's stomach. The blood stains her gloves and the sleeves of the surgical gown she is wearing, and even though Tony is used to seeing bloodshed he is shaken by this. He watches without blinking as Dr. Marion moves her hands around inside Ziva's stomach, the nurses waiting with an aspirator and a blanket. When Dr. Marion's hands reappear they are placed on either side of head filled with dark hair and Tony can't help but take in a sharp breath, tears slipping down his face as he witnesses his son's birth. Dr. Marion gives one final tug and the baby is out, the doctor quickly passing the baby off to the nurse after a quick minute to cut the cord before the baby is whisked away to the exam table in the corner where the nurses and the NICU team crowd around the baby.

Tony's worry mounts as he waits to hear a cry from the baby, the sound of Tali's first cry the most reassuring, beautiful sound he had ever heard. As he continues to wait to hear a cry he looks at Ziva, once again taken aback by how frail she looks lying on the table while Dr. Marion begins to close the incision. Tony sighs heavily and leans his forehead against the cool glass of the window; the moment short lived as a loud, piercing scream erupts through the suite. His head quickly shoots up, a large, goofy smile spreading across his face and a long held breath escaping his lungs as a nurse walks to the door with a green blanket clad bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Dinozzo, here's your son!" The nurse smiles sweetly at Tony as she passes the small bundle to him. For a moment Tony does nothing but stare down at the baby, his eyes once again filling with tears as his son's hazel eyes look into his.

Tony carefully runs his finger over the baby's olive toned cheek, his finger finding his son's tiny little hand. The baby continues to stare at him with wide eyes and wraps his hand around Tony's finger reflexively. Tony is so amazed by the tiny little person in his arms that the rest of the world seems to slip away; the only thing registering for the moment is the beautiful little boy he holds in his arms.

"Is he ok?" Tony manages to ask, pressing his lips against the baby's forehead.

"He's healthy, a little on the small side, but healthy." The nurse smiles once again at the sweet scene before her. "If I can have him back for just a few more minutes we'll get Mrs. Dinozzo settled into a room and then you can have this little guy all to yourselves." The nurse holds her hands out for the baby patiently, watching as Tony presses another kiss against the baby's forehead then carefully passes him back.

"How's Ziva? She'll be ok right?" Panic once again filling his voice.

"She'll be fine Mr. Dinozzo. Her blood pressure was incredibly high but she's been given medicine for that, and since she has now delivered her blood pressure should go back to normal but Dr. Marion will want to talk with you when you're all settled."

"Ok, thank you!" Tony nods, thankful that his wife will be alright and that his son is healthy.

Tony watches as the nurse turns and goes back into the surgical suite, taking his son with her. His eyes fall on Ziva once again and he can't help but smile at her because even though this pregnancy has been very difficult for her, a true nightmare compared to her almost text book pregnancy with Tali, she has survived and given him another beautiful, healthy child. The smile that spreads across Tony's face is one of sheer pride and amazement as he glances between his wife that is almost done being stitched up, and to the beautiful little boy that is now whimpering in the basinet as the nurse fastens a hospital identification bracelet around his ankle. Tony can't help but chuckle as the baby kicks his foot, a frustrated grunt escaping the tiny child when the nurse does not let go of him. Tony chuckles at this because if the baby is already showing such frustration at others he is definitely going to be just like Ziva.

**Extra Note: I know that I already did a ridiculously long A/N but I just had to explain why there was a delay with this chapter. On Saturday night I wrote this chapter and on Sunday I had planned to proof read it but I learned that a woman I know had committed suicide Sunday morning; leaving behind her very young child. She did this after losing her husband a few weeks ago and while I know there isn't anything along those lines in this chapter I just found it very hard to read what I had written Tony to say and the line about 'A little girl growing up without her Mother' made me cry because all I can think of is this poor little boy who has now lost both of his parents in just a couple of months time. I know that this isn't really the place to share this but I just felt like I needed to explain the delay. Thank you all for being patient.**


	61. Welcome

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and the words/thoughts on that situation. I am glad that all of you liked the last chapter and here is the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy it. This will be the last chapter for the week because this weekend is filled with little 'inspirations'; I'm just exhausted thinking about it LOL. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see happen please let me know, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN TALI & AJ, NOT NCIS!**

Tony was very reluctant to let go of his newborn son but he had no choice, the baby needed to be screened and thoroughly checked out before being returned to his parents. So while the baby is just down the hall being poked and prodded, Tony is by Ziva's bedside. He brushes away a lock of fallen hair from her face, smiling at the peaceful look she has. While a part of him is angry at her for partaking in such a dangerous, and potentially deadly act, another part of him is proud of her and her heroics. The largest part of him though is just thankful that she and their son are all right.

"Ziva, c'mon wake up. You have a beautiful little boy that wants to meet his Mama." Tony whispers to her sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ziva remains sleeping; something the doctor said she would probably do for a little while longer due to the anesthesia she had to be given so an emergency cesarean could be performed. Tony can't help but shudder slightly at the word 'emergency', the fear he had felt when the doctor had stepped into the recovery room to talk with him returning. Thankfully the doctor had nothing but good news for all of them. Tony sighs and takes Ziva's hand in his, careful of the IV. He thinks over everything the doctor had told him, how the stress of the entire situation with Officer Stavi had spiked Ziva's blood pressure resulting in her collapsing. The elevated blood pressure not only put her at risk for a stroke but had also put AJ under tremendous stress affecting his heartbeat. Upon seeing Ziva's blood pressure and the fetal heart rate the doctor had decided an emergency cesarean was the best solution to the problem. The entire situation had meant an early welcoming to the newest Dinozzo family member but luckily AJ is healthy and Ziva's blood pressure is quickly returning to normal.

The bright, artificial light forces Ziva to blink rapidly as her eyes slowly open, her vision blurry at first but finally adjusting. She looks around, a sterile, white wall to her left, a green curtain directly in front of her, and beside her Tony sits holding her hand, an IV connected to said hand. Her mind is very foggy and her throat is dry, the beeping of machines and the thick antiseptic smell assaulting her ears and nose. Realizing she is in a hospital the memories of what had transpired in the conference room come flooding back to her, panic gripping her tightly. Her free hand quickly shoots to her stomach, fear cascading over her at the feel of her no longer pregnant stomach, the sharp pain at the mere touch of her stomach barely registering.

"AJ…" She gasps, trying her hardest to sit up in bed. Tony's arms are immediately on her shoulders trying to make her lie back down. "Tony, where is he? Is he all right?" Her eyes are wide with fear and confusion, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Shh, AJ's ok; he's just in the nursery until you're moved to a room. He's fine, you're fine. Everything's all right, just calm down, please." Tony looks into her eyes as he speaks calmly to her, his hand cupping her face while his thumb gently caresses her cheek. For a moment Ziva just stares into his eyes, searching for the slightest hint of a lie or hesitation, but she is only met with a loving, happy expression.

"But he is not due for a few more weeks." Ziva states worry once again flashing in her tired, groggy eyes.

"But he was close enough to term; he's fine. He weighed in at five pounds, fourteen ounces; smaller than Tali but perfectly healthy." Tony can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across his face. Ziva closes her eyes for a moment as relief washes over her and when she opens her eyes again she offers Tony a drugged smile. "Welcome back sweet cheeks!" Tony presses a gentle kiss against her lips and when he pulls back from the kiss he is immediately assaulted by several questions, all of which he answers as best he can.

The room Ziva has been assigned to while in the hospital is almost identical to the room she had been in after having Tali. This time though Ziva is much sorer than she was after having Tali, and for the next forty-eight hours she will remain in the hospital along with AJ, something she didn't have to do with Tali. All feelings of dread at the mere thought of being away from her daughter for that long and being sequestered away in the hospital are quickly forgotten as a nurse enters the room pushing the basinet. Tony is quickly at the door, following alongside the basinet as he looks down at his now bathed and swaddled baby.

"Is he all right?" Ziva asks the nurse as the basinet comes to a stop at the side of the bed.

"He is perfectly healthy Mrs. Dinozzo. Thankfully he was delivered before anything happened to him." The nurse smiles at Ziva before reaching down into the basinet and picking the baby up. For a moment the nurse is slightly confused as to which parent to pass the baby to but Tony quickly nods in Ziva's direction. The nurse smiles at Ziva and then gently passes the baby to her.

For a moment Ziva simply stares at the small, little boy in her arms. His skin tone matches hers and Tali's but most of his facial features are all Tony's, and when she looks into his large hazel eyes she is surprised to see him so alert and looking directly into her eyes and Ziva can't help but smile. The nurse says something about buzzing if they need anything and that a lactation consultant will be in when Ziva is ready to feed the baby, but none of this registers with Ziva. All she hears is the occasional word and Tony exuding his usual Dinozzo charm as he walks the nurse to the door, wanting the woman gone so he can have a few minutes alone with his wife and son before the team begins filing in.

"Welcome to the world AJ," Ziva whispers to the baby as she cradles him in her arms, bowing her head until her lips meet his forehead.

Tony remains at the door watching the moment between mother and son, the same goofy smile once again tugging at the corners of his mouth. Ziva can feel his eyes on them but she doesn't bother to look up at him, all of her attention focused on AJ. Finding it too painful to keep AJ cradled in her arms she moves him to where his head is cradled in her hands and his feet are resting on her chest. She continues to stare at him, etching every detail of his perfect little face into her mind as his eyes remain wide opened taking in the world around him. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she gently pulls the cap from his head, revealing thick, straight black hair that sticks up in every direction, reminding her so much of Tony's hair after he has woken up.

"He looks so much like you." Ziva smiles at Tony, finally meeting his gaze. Tony smiles proudly and makes his way over to the bed where he takes a seat beside her.

"He has your eyes but the color's a mixture." He comments as he runs his hand over AJ's hair.

"He is so alert. I do not remember Tali being awake more than just a minute or two at a time this young." Ziva shakes her head in disbelief as AJ continues to keep his eyes open, occasionally moving them from side to side.

"Tali takes after me; she wants to enjoy as much sleep as possible but this little guy is evidentially gonna be like you; nosey!" Tony smiles cheekily.

"Ah, I am not nosey!" Ziva insists, mock insult spreading thick in her voice. "I am simply observant and so is AJ. Is that right my son, are you observant?" Ziva asks the baby as she looks down at him, the only response a blink of the eyes as his eyes begin to droop.

Tony simply smiles at his wife and son, both very amazed and very thankful that everything has worked out so well. Both lean back against the head of the bed, Ziva scooting over slightly so he can fit beside her, but winces as the incision begins to throb. She senses the worry on Tony's face before she looks at him, reminding him what he told her the doctor had said about recovery post-cesarean. He accepts the explanation and sinks back against the elevated bed, his arm going around Ziva as she too lies back. AJ begins to whimper but it quickly turns into a shrill, ear piercing cry. For a moment Tony looks at Ziva with a fear stricken face, his mind racing through terrible scenarios but Ziva simply chuckles at him.

"I think he is hungry Tony." Ziva says as she begins undoing the hospital gown.

"Are you sure? Tali never sounded like that." Tony states as he begins to stand from the bed getting ready to run for the nearest nurse.

"Tony, he is fine." Ziva assures him and places the baby to her chest.

For a moment AJ continues to cry as he nuzzles against Ziva and she tries to get him to latch on. Tony watches the two, preparing to bolt from the room and drag back any medical personnel if AJ doesn't stop crying, but just as he is ready to head for the door AJ finally latches on. The room immediately falls silent as AJ begins suckling, Ziva stroking his hair as she once again leans back into the pillow.

"Tha…Yo…With Tali didn't you have to have that milk woman come in and show you how to do it?" Tony's bemused expression strikes Ziva as comical but she continues to glance down at AJ, refusing to let her amusement shine through.

"I suppose every baby is different when it comes to nursing and I do have the practice from Tali; she was not this easy to feed." Ziva closes her eyes and shakes her head at the memory of her first few attempts at nursing Tali, afraid that the baby would in fact starve due to her refusal of breast or bottle.

"After the first day though she was a great eater." Tony smiles fondly at the memory, also remembering the twinge of jealousy he had felt at Ziva getting so much more time with Tali than he did because she nursed her.

"Yes she was, and apparently so is he." Ziva smiles down at AJ as he continues to eat, his eyelids finally closing but his mouth continuing to work furiously.

Finally relaxing and realizing that AJ's cry is going to be much different than Tali's, Tony resumes his spot on the bed beside Ziva. He wraps his arm around her once more and this time she leans her head onto his chest, both glancing lovingly at their son as he continues to nurse, both glad that they are able to welcome a healthy baby into the world even if it is a few works earlier than planned.

There is a slight knock on the partially closed door, Tony smiling brightly as he sees Tali peeping through the crack from her perch in Gibbs' arms. He motions for them to enter and carefully untangles himself from a sleeping Ziva, AJ no longer nursing but sleeping peacefully on the bed between them. Gibbs opens the door all the way and steps into the room, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at his euphoric Senior Field Agent, his passed out Junior Field Agent, and the tiny little guy that is a perfect combination of the two.

"Hey Princess, where have you been all day?" Tony asks Tali as he holds his arms out to her. Tali's eyes are wide as she looks past her father and at her mother, frightened to see a line running from her mother's hand to a bag of clear liquid. Her mouth drops open as her eyes come to rest upon the tiny little person that rests beside Ziva, her brow quirking.

"Dat AJ?" Tali asks as she goes to her father, shooting both her father and grandfather a quick look. Tony glances over at Gibbs receiving a knowing look from his boss, both men aware that Tali is not going to take to this quite as well as everyone had hoped.

"Yep, that's your baby brother; he arrived earlier today. Do you wanna go see him?" Tony watches Tali as she continues to look at the sleeping baby, every few seconds looking back at her Grandpa and Father then returning her gaze to the baby.

"Mama nappin'?" Tali asks, her face filled with concern.

"Yeah Princess, Mama has had a hard day and you have to be really careful with her because she has a…boo-boo on her tummy, ok?" Tony isn't sure how to explain the situation to Tali but Gibbs gives him a slight nod, approving of his explanation to Tali.

"Why? Bad man hut hew?" Tali's face hardens at the thought, even a child so young well aware that her parents deal with 'bad people' daily. Tony is once again unsure of how to answer the question because even though a 'bad man' didn't inflict the injury himself, the situation the man caused is what led to Ziva receiving the 'boo-boo'.

"Hey Tali," Gibbs begins noticing Tony's uncertain look. Tali turns to her Grandpa interested in what he has to say. "Your Mama did something very brave today at work; she saved your Uncle McGee, Aunt Abby, Grandpa Ducky, and even mean ol' 'Bias'." Tali giggles at hearing her Grandpa use her version of Fornell's name, "And even though she was super brave it was also very dangerous and Mama got really worried. She got a little sick and the doctor decided it was best if AJ arrived a little early so the doctor had to cut her tummy to get AJ out but she's ok now. You've just gotta be careful with her." Gibbs eyes remain on Tali as he explains the situation to her, her eyes widening as he describes what has happened but to Tony's amazement she seems to comprehend almost all of it.

"K, be ca-fuw." Tali nods and points over to her the bed, her curiosity to see her new brother and the urge to make sure her mother is all right too much to deny.

Tony takes a glance back at Gibbs, wishing his Boss could control this situation like he does most, then carries Tali over to the bed. He sits her on the bed, sitting on the bed beside when she pats the spot beside her. Gibbs comes closer and stands off to the side, watching the scene unfold but having the utmost faith in his granddaughter. Tali ignores AJ at first, reaching over the baby and gently tapping Ziva on the arm.

"Mama." She whispers, leaning her head over Ziva's face. Ziva slowly opens her eyes, smiling at the big brown eyes that are looking down at her.

"Hello Tateleh, I have missed you." Ziva smiles at her daughter as she reaches up and strokes her cheek.

"K Mama?" Tali asks sitting back on the bed.

"Yes Tateleh, I am fine. Have you met your brother yet?" Ziva asks as she straightens up in bed, scrunching her face at the discomfort from moving.

Tali shakes her head as her eyes fall on the baby. Ziva looks at Tony, her eyes questioning him on how best to precede, his only response a wide eyed look and a shrug of the shoulders. She then, for the first time, notices Gibbs in the room, and from the look on his face she can tell that he is happy that both AJ and she are all right but she also knows that she will be hearing about her latest actions. Deciding that the best way to handle the situation is just to dive head in, Ziva lifts AJ from the bed, motioning for Tali to scoot closer then places him in Tali's arms. Ziva keeps her hands under AJ to make sure he receives the support he needs, her face erupting in a similar goofy grin that once again has adorned Tony's face as his hand also comes to rest under AJ. Gibbs leans back against the wall taking in the scene, smiling also at how well Tali is doing.

Tali is surprised when Ziva places AJ in her arms, shooting her mother a questioning look but her gaze quickly returns to her baby brother. Even though she has held many baby dolls this baby feels much different and is a lot heavier than her dolls. This baby is also warm and moves slightly in his sleep. Tali, still unsure of this tiny little creature that she has one arm around while his feet dangle on her leg, looks down at him. She uses a finger on her free hand to gently touch AJ's cheek, repeating the action twice, then pulls at the hat on his head until it is off and discarded on the bedside. She looks at his hair, grabbing a lose curl of her own hair to look at then looking at AJ's short, straight hair. She continues her investigation of the baby taking his hand and looking at the back of it then flipping it over so she can see the palm, her fingers stopping as they run down one of his fingers and come to rest upon the nail. She examines his nails as well not noticing as her father snaps photos with his cell phone.

Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs all are surprised by how gentle Tali is being with AJ. Even though none of them had expected her to intentionally hurt the baby the simple fact still remains that she is only two and until this moment she has never been around such a young baby. Feeling everyone's eyes on her Tali looks up from AJ taking a quick glance at each of them, her eyes resting on Ziva's as she looks expectantly at her.

"You are doing a wonderful job with your brother Tali." Ziva smiles at her as she strokes her cheek.

"Yeah, great job Princess." Tony chimes in as he continues taking pictures.

"You sure you haven't done this before Tali?" Gibbs asks as he nears the bed. Tali smiles at her Grandpa and nods. "Do you think I could see AJ for a minute?" He asks as he sits on the foot of the bed. Tony and Ziva are both interested to see how this will play out, exchanging quick glances as they wait for their daughter's response.

"No, he seepy. Needs Daddy." Tali smiles at Gibbs then quickly turns to her father, waiting for him to take the baby. Ziva chuckles while all Tony does is stare at Tali, amazed by her answer.

"C'mon Tali let Grandpa hold him for like a second." Tony encourages her.

Tali narrows her eyes at Tony and quickly turns to her mother, hoping that Ziva will agree with her but is rather disappointed when Ziva nods, also encouraging her to allow Gibbs to hold the baby. Tali sighs heavily then nods at Gibbs, her head dropping as he takes AJ in his arms. Tony and Ziva begin to reach out to console Tali but before they can Gibbs has his finger under her chin, lifting her head up so her eyes are looking into his.

"C'mere here Tali, my lap is big enough for both of ya." Gibbs smiles at the little girl and her mood quickly changes, the sad, pitiful look immediately gone from her face as she climbs into his lap.

Tony and Ziva share a quick smile then their eyes fall onto their tough boss, smiling as he turns into almost mush as he sits with Tali on his knee and AJ in his arms. Tony moves to where he can get a shot of the three and shares another quick smile with Ziva. Gibbs inadvertently rolls his eyes at the click of the camera but doesn't think about it for long, his wriggling granddaughter and newborn grandson both too much for his attention to be anywhere else. He wraps one arm around Tali to make sure she won't slide off his leg while his other arm cradles AJ. He asks Tali how her day has been and while she explains he listens to her but can't keep his eyes off AJ.

"Can you welcome baby AJ to your family?" Gibbs asks Tali once she has completed her recap of the day. Tali arches her brow at Gibbs, unsure what her Grandpa is talking about.

"Tell the baby 'hey' Princess." Tony explains to her. Tali nods and once again looks down at AJ.

"Hey AJ," Tali says simply then leans over and gives him a kiss on the nose, Tony pressing the button just in time to capture the photo of the sweetest welcome all of them think they have ever seen.


	62. Love You

**Author's Note: Once again thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you liked that chapter. I wasn't entirely sure of how to write it but apparently it did the trick. Well here is the next chapter; I hope y'all like it, and sorry about the ending, I just didn't really know how to add that last little bit in. I just couldn't resist doing a little something like this though so I hope y'all like it. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**MTCS: I'm glad you like the story and I didn't know that Tateleh was Yiddish. I have a textbook that says Tateleh means 'little darling' or little boy. Oops, thanks for the heads up but I might leave it, IDK.**

**Liat1989: The doctor pretty much just wanted to discuss why he chose to go ahead and do a c-section and her recovery after it. There is also a little something else that will come up in a future chapter ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN TALI, NOT NCIS!**

The front door to Gibbs' house opens and a form looking slightly like Gibbs enters. Instead of a case of beer tucked under his arm or a pile of files in his hands, on his hip he carries Tali, slung over his shoulder her old green cargo diaper bag packed full of what Ziva insists are necessities, and the purple quilt that Tali's Great Aunt Nettie made for her before she was born is slung over the shoulder not occupied by the diaper bag strap. Tali is pressed as closely to Gibbs as humanly possible, her arms linked around his neck while her hippo is squished between them and her favorite rattle is clutched in her hands. He kicks the door closed behind them and heads into the living room, thankful when he is able to drop the diaper bag onto the sofa and throw the quilt, that he has already dropped twice, beside of it. He then sits on the sofa and places Tali in his lap, the little girl once again snuggling as close as possible.

For a moment Gibbs sits there a little unsure of how best to precede with his granddaughter, thinking back to the fit she had pitched at the hospital when it had came time to leave. Since Ziva had found out she was pregnant one of her biggest concerns had been where Tali would stay while AJ and she remained in the hospital. She had been very worried about Tali spending an entire night away from both of her parents, usually one of them going home to be with her while the other worked through the night on a case. Finally though after hearing Tony and Ziva argue about why Leah should or should not keep her over night Gibbs had had enough, practically ordering the two to let him keep Tali. The offer had immediately sent relief washing over both of them, both agreeing and thanking him for his offer. Tali had been ecstatic at the time over the thought of getting to stay with Grandpa Gibbs but that excitement had been absent when it had come time for them to leave the hospital. Tali's superb behavior had quickly dwindled, the little girl ending up in a tightly curled ball beside her mother, refusing to let go of Ziva. Tony and Ziva tried everything they knew to try to get her to stop crying, they had explained how much fun she would have at Grandpa Gibbs' house and how boring the hospital would be but she wouldn't have any part of it. Finally Gibbs had gotten on the bed beside Tali and tried to talk to her but even her Grandpa Gibbs couldn't make it better. After all else had failed the only option left was to take the child, kicking and screaming out of the hospital and unfortunately after several hugs and kisses from both her Daddy and Mama and several 'wuvs ou' that is exactly how Gibbs and Tali had exited; Tali in his arms as she screamed, cried and kicked, passersby giving horrified and stunned glances at the epic fit such a small child was pitching.

"So Tali, what do you wanna do?" Gibbs asks breaking the silence that surrounds them. Tali does not respond but instead looks up at Gibbs, her brown eyes still glistening with tears.

"Wan Mama," She murmurs, her chin beginning to quiver again.

"Shh sweet heart, its ok. We'll go see your Mama and Daddy first thing in the morning and you'll get to spend the whole day with them." Gibbs says soothingly to Tali as he kisses her forehead. Tali rests her head against his chest once again, clutching her hippo tighter and dropping her rattle to rest beside the diaper bag and blanket. "What do you wanna do tonight though? It's only six; still a little bit before your bedtime." Gibbs hopes that Tali will want to do something because he isn't sure if he can handle another two hours of her looking so absolutely shattered.

"Boat." Tali answers simply, a small smile spreading across Gibbs' face.

Tali's favorite CD is blaring in the basement, squeals of delight of mixing with the words of 'Wheels On The Bus'. Gibbs has a content smile plastered across his face as he stands in the basement at the beginnings of a new boat, his work clothes discarded for his standard boat building garb of jeans and an old T-shirt. Tali is on a stool beside him, perched on her knees in a few sizes too big NCIS t-shirt, a piece of sandpaper in her hand. Her curls no longer hang in her face having been pulled back into a ponytail, Tali looking absolutely shocked that her Grandpa Gibbs knew how to fix her hair.

"Ganpa, Ganpa look!" Tali grins proudly pointing to a small area that she has sanded.

"That's a great job Tali; I'm gonna have to make you my boat building assistant." He smiles down at the little girl, slightly surprised by what a good job she has done.

While the two work on the boat Tali tells Gibbs about her nightly routine, emphasizing the importance of her two stories she gets read, how she is missing Ninja and about her brand new travel toothbrush that she seems to think is the most amazing thing ever. Gibbs listens intently to her, commenting and asking her questions. When she has finished talking, something that takes much longer than one would expect from a two-year-old, proving once again that she is Tony's daughter, Gibbs begins talking to her. He tells her about the boat and tries explaining what will come next in the boat building process, promising that she can come back and help him sometime soon. Tali likes the idea of spending more time with Gibbs very much, especially if she gets to help him with one of his boat.

The basement once again fills with giggles as Gibbs picks Tali up, turning her in his arms just so that she can face the boat. He then places one hand over her two and helps her to sand a higher part of the boat. Tali is very intrigued by all of this, enjoying helping her Grandpa build his boat.

A lot of the boat has been sanded, toys have been played with, a bath has been taken, a phone call between parents and daughter has been completed, and a fort of blankets, chairs and pillows have been made in the living room. Gibbs has left Tali sitting on the sofa watching a favorite movie of hers that had been packed, taking this opportunity to change into pajamas. When he arrives back in the living room he isn't surprised when his ears are assaulted by some strange looking cartoon duck talking about saving pets but what does surprise him is to see Tali still sitting on the end of the sofa where he left her, her head leaned against the arm of the sofa with a book opened in her lap and her hippo across her legs with a book resting on it. He smiles at her as he leans up against the doorway, surprised by how much this scene reminds him of Kelly.

He enjoys the sight before him for a few moments longer then moves over to the sofa where he places the strewn about toys back into the diaper bag and drops it onto the floor beside the sofa. He then carries the sippy cup to the kitchen and rinses it out, once again reminded of doing the very same thing after Kelly had fallen asleep. Once the cup is rinsed he returns to the living room where he turns off the lights, picks Tali up, then lies back on the sofa, letting her rest on top of him, stomach to stomach.

"Wuvs ou Ganpa." Tali mutters sleepily as she turns her head to get more comfortable.

"I love you too Tali." Gibbs says honestly to the little girl, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before laying back on the sofa.

Gibbs grabs the remote from the coffee table, refusing to watch another moment of the annoying cartoon and begins flipping through the channel. He finally lands on a movie that has to do with a federal agent, laughing at the inaccuracies and myths that are portrayed in the movie. His eyes begin to get heavy and instead of moving the peacefully sleeping child, her hippo now under her head as she continues to sleep on top of him, he grabs her quilt from over the back of the sofa and covers them up. He clicks off the TV then presses another quick kiss to Tali's forehead before wrapping his arms around her securely and closing his eyes.

"I really do love you Tali." Gibbs whispers pulling Tali just a little bit closer, remembering all the times Kelly and he had fallen asleep like this, and before he nods off he mumbles an 'I love you' to Kelly and Shannon.


	63. Stomach

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the lovely reviews, I am glad that you enjoyed the Gibbs/Tali fluffiness….I just couldn't resist. This chapter I did because of a suggestion someone made that I said I would do, forgot completely about the suggestion after my adorable little muse deleted several of the sticky notes where I keep said ideas written down at. Then the other day while doing laundry I suddenly remembered that I said I would do a chapter like this but it was too late…or so I thought. So here is a little different version of it; I hope that's ok. Also this will probably be the only update for a few days because I'm not really having writer's block, more like word block but hopefully I can overcome that quickly. Dinozzo24: someone else also made that suggestion and even though it will be a chapter later on I definitely want to incorporate Senior, thanks for the suggestion :) Here it is y'all, please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ are my creations; NCIS not so much!**

The doctor has looked over AJ, impressed that in just the past forty-eight hours the baby has gained an ounce and is nursing so well. The doctor is also very pleased that Ziva's blood pressure has returned to normal without the assistance of further medication. Tony stands between the bed and bassinet, occasionally glancing at AJ while he listens to everything the doctor is saying, Tali on his hip, her eyes never leaving AJ's sleeping form. Ziva sits in the bed listening closely as the doctor tells her what to expect within the next few days as her incision begins to heal and tells her to continue the low sodium diet she had adopted during her pregnancy. Ziva nods and continues listening, forcing herself not to roll her eyes as the doctor tells her to avoid alcohol, caffeine and gassy foods since she is nursing; a list Ziva remembers perfectly well from when she had nursed Tali.

What the doctor asks next of Ziva is what she has been dreading the most but complies and lies back. The doctor lifts the hospital gown and with gloved hands begins pressing on her stomach. Ziva purses her lip and clinches her eyes closed, her stomach screaming in protest but she refuses to let the held back whimper escape her.

"Should she be in so much pain?" Tony can't help but ask, the look on Ziva's face causing immediate concern. Ziva sends him an angry glare but is secretly thankful that he has asked the question.

"She's just had a cesarean two days ago so yes. Most women that have a c-section think that recovery will be just like it is after natural childbirth but that isn't true. A c-section is major abdominal surgery plus her body has just gone through the ordeal of delivering a baby." The doctor explains this to both of them, giving them both a reassuring smile. Ziva mouths a 'thank you' in Tony's direction and he simply shrugs, knowing full well that she would not ask and being too worried to take her home if he didn't know that this was typical.

The doctor continues kneading Ziva's stomach and when content that everything is as it should be, tells Ziva that AJ and she can go home. Ziva, though her stomach remains sore, smiles gratefully at the doctor; needing nothing more than to escape this medical prison.

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes; I want the car waiting!" Ziva's tone leaves no room for argument as she looks straight ahead at Tony. He looks at Tali who is perched on the bed by Ziva while he cradles AJ in his arms, a look of pure amazement on his face at his wife's bossy demeanor, especially considering the past few days. Tali's only response to her father is to nod vigorously also having had enough of the four sterile walls that they have all been sequestered in the past couple of days. Tony sighs heavily and looks down into AJ's wide eyes, the baby just having woken up from a short nap.

"AJ you've gotta be one tough little guy to survive with your Mommy and your sister." Tony whispers to the baby, ignoring the two identical glares he receives from his wife and daughter.

"I am going to change; will you please change AJ and get him into the car seat?" Ziva asks pointedly as she stands, discomfort apparent on her face.

"Of course but do you need help?" Tony asks, hating to see her so uncomfortable.

"I will be fine." Her tone is softer this time and she even offers him a small smile, appreciating her husband's concern. He simply nods, watching as she slowly and awkwardly walks to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes from the foot of the bed.

"I help!" Tali calls after Ziva, sliding off the bed and running after her mother. Ziva smiles at her daughter, waiting by the door to the bathroom until Tali is beside her then holds the door for Tali.

"You better hope you're strong like your Mommy because it's the only way to survive this family." Tony chuckles to AJ, shaking his head as he listens to the two talk in the bathroom. AJ sighs and blinks, finding not only his mother and sister boring but his father as well.

Ziva stands in the bathroom clad only in a bra and a pair of sweat pants staring into the mirror. Her hands are flat against the sink as she leans forward, her stomach causing her a great deal of pain. Tali stands to the side watching her mother, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Mama ok? Tummy hutin'?" Tali asks as she moves closer to Ziva. Ziva looks down at Tali and smiles and nods.

"I am fine Tateleh, my stomach is just a little sore." Ziva reassures her then grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head.

Tali remains standing beside Ziva looking up at her, her brow still furrowed. Her eyes land on Ziva's stomach, glad that her mother is now clothed because the incision on her mother's stomach frightens her slightly. Tali continues to watch her mother as Ziva throws her hair into a pony tail, wincing slightly each time she raises her arms.

"Kiss all betta." Tali says to Ziva as she nears her. It is now Ziva's turn to furrow her brow because she is not sure what her daughter is talking about but watches as Tali walks over to her and presses a kiss against Ziva's stomach. She tries her hardest not to let a groan pass through her lips, Tali's hands on her stomach causing the pain to increase. "Betta?" Tali asks, looking up at her mother.

"Yes my love, thank you." Ziva smiles tightly at Tali, not wanting to alarm her daughter but thankful when she has let go of her.

Any boredom that was felt at the hospital apparently stayed in the hospital room because once they had gotten to the car, Tony and Ziva realized for the first time that they have two children. Both seemed to have made the realization at the same time; Tony helping Ziva to stand while he had the car seat with a sleeping AJ clutched with one hand, Tali trying to assist her mother in standing from the wheelchair. For a moment both had just stood there, staring straight ahead at the car that now had one toddler car seat and the base for AJ's car seat, then they had looked first at Tali then at the sleeping AJ, their eyes meeting as they turned to face each other. The nurse that had wheeled Ziva out chuckled, saying that she never got tired of seeing parents realize that they were in fact taking two children home instead of the one they had had before arriving. Both had chuckled awkwardly then Tony had helped placed AJ in the car while Ziva helped Tali buckle herself into her car seat. Tony, being a true Dinozzo gentlemen, then went over to Ziva and helped her into the car, Ziva obviously surprised by the pain she felt when lowering herself into the car. They had then drove home with Ziva turned around, albeit painfully, in the seat so she could keep an eye on AJ and talk with Tali, Tony shooting the occasional glance in the rearview mirror and smiling at Tali as she noticed.

The entire family is now lying in Tony and Ziva's bed, Tali and AJ both asleep while Tony and Ziva face each other, their eyes wandering back and forth between each other and their two children. Tali is next to Tony, her arm thrown over her head as her curls splay across the pillow, and AJ is lying closely to Ziva just having finished nursing. He sleeps in an oddly similar manner but instead of thick, soft curls his straight, thinner hair sticks in every direction making it impossible for Tony not to play with it.

"How ya feelin'?" Tony asks quietly, his eyes coming to rest on Ziva's. She sighs sleepily and blinks a few times.

"I am amazed. I do not know any other word for it than amazed. How about you?" A smile plays on her tired face and even though he knows she would inflict massive bodily harm upon him, he can't help but think how absolutely beautiful and sexy she looks at the moment.

"I…WOW! There's like two of 'em, and they're ours. Just WOW!" Tony's goofy grin resumes its spot upon his face, eliciting a slight laugh from Ziva which she immediately regrets, her hand going to her stomach.

"That hurt too, huh?" Tony asks as his hand rests on her stomach. Ziva's eyes narrow at him as she squares her jaw, Tony pulling his hand back quickly. "Stupid question?"

"It is not the question; I just do not want you touching my stomach…please!" She tries to explain this calmly but the aggravation is apparent in her voice. Tony lifts his head, resting it on his hand and looks at her, confused by this statement.

"C'mon Ziva, you aren't going all 'OMG I'm fat' are you?" He questions, shaking his head at the ridiculous notion. Ziva sighs heavily and shakes her head.

"It is not that; I have just had a baby, I would not expect to be back to my pre-pregnancy size. And there is a difference in being pregnant and fat!" She emphasizes the last sentence and Tony nods, remembering when he had told her the exact same thing when she had been pregnant with Tali.

"Then what is it?" His eyes are inquisitive as he looks at her, reaching across the two sleeping children to brush a fallen lock of hair out of her face.

"For months people have touched my stomach and I have not said anything…"

"Except to that annoying little Probie on McDaniel's team." Tony can't help but point out, Ziva rolling her eyes at the memory of threatening to snap each finger on the female agent's hand if she did not remove it from her stomach.

"You have the memory of a hippo." Ziva shakes her head.

"You mean elephant!" Tony chuckles, another glare being sent his way but this time it has a hint of playfulness mixed in.

"Anyway," She huffs and continues, "I just would like for my stomach to be my own again. Just because I was pregnant did not mean that it became public property; I do not like people touching my stomach. Also it hurts…A LOT!" A groan of frustration slips from Ziva as she lies back against her pillow.

"I won't touch your stomach then, I promise." Tony gives her his best Dinozzo grin then leans over his sleeping children once again, but instead of brushing away a lock of hair he presses a gentle kiss to her lips. Ziva smiles at him and cups his face, looking into his eyes for a moment before kissing him again. The two then lie back and Tony takes Ziva's hand in his, their linked hands resting on the kids.

"They are asleep, why aren't we?" Ziva asks realization once again slow to settle in.

Tony shrugs, offering her the same goofy smile that has been present for the better part of the past few days. Despite herself she can't help but return the smile, her head snuggling down into the pillow all the while her hand remaining in Tony's. The two fall quiet and in a few minutes Ziva's snores begin to combine with Tali's, the noise obviously not bothering AJ as he continues sleeping. Tony however cannot sleep and for once snoring is not the culprit; the sweet scene before him too perfect for him to miss. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs his cell phone, taking a quick shot of the three before placing the camera back on the table before drifting off to sleep himself.


	64. Diapers

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love reading what you all have to say and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I do want to know if y'all want me to try and wrap the story up in the next couple of chapters or if you're willing to keep reading this incredibly long (and still growing) story. I would really appreciate your honest answers here. This chapter is just fluff I suppose you could call it but a scene I had to do. Also the updates are going to be a little further apart now because summer life is busy, I seem to forget just how busy it can be at times. YellinYee: Sorry I forgot about that suggestion earlier but I hope that was ok :) Angel715: I'm glad you like this story; thanks for taking the time to read ALL of it. :) Ok everyone, here is the next chapter, please tell me what you think, thanks. And once again, leave any suggestions you might have.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ I own, everything else is borrowed.**

The small, cloth-like feeling diaper with Sesame Street characters on them has caught Tali's attention since Ziva's baby shower. Abby had thrown her a small, inner-officer shower when Ziva had been around six months pregnant, most of the guests bringing diapers as gifts. Tali had inspected each pack of diapers finding the ones with Winnie the Pooh cute, the ones with Blue's Clues funny but the ones with Sesame Street characters, especially the sleeping baby Big Bird, are by far her favorite. She had bugged Tony and Ziva over the diapers when they had been arranging the nursery, Tony giving her one of the diapers with baby Big Bird on them. Tali then insisted Tony place the diaper on her doll, Ziva chuckling all the while. Now as Tali sits on her parents' bed, AJ lying on a towel as Ziva unsnaps his sleeper, she is curious to see how a real baby is put into a diaper.

"I help!" Tali offers smiling at her mother. Ziva looks up from AJ and smiles at Tali, appreciating her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Thank you Tateleh, would you please get me a diaper? They are in the bottom of the bassinet." Ziva requests motioning to a pack of diapers.

"K!" She nods and slides off the bed.

Tali gets down on her knees in front of the bassinet and reaches for the yellow pack of diapers and pulls one out. She looks at it momentarily, unsatisfied to see a sleeping baby Cookie Monster on the front. She scowls and places it to the side, rummaging through the bag until she finds a diaper with a sleeping baby Big Bird. Ziva remains silent on the bed, watching with an amused smile as Tali goes through the diapers, already knowing which diaper she is looking for. When Tali finally gets back on the bed Ziva simply chuckles to see her holding out a diaper with baby Big Bird on it.

"Thank you Tateleh," Ziva smiles sweetly at Tali, caressing her cheek before taking the diaper.

Tali offers her mother a very toothy smile then gets beside Ziva, ready to help change AJ. Ziva isn't entirely sure whether or not to let her help at first but shrugs figuring that no harm will come from letting Tali help. Ziva grabs the wipes container, Tali pushing the button so the lid pops up making the wipes more accessible. Ziva then frees AJ's legs from the sleeper, AJ stretching his legs at the freedom. Tali watches as Ziva unfastens the tabs to the diaper and pulls the diaper away from AJ, Tali's face scrunching with disgust.

"Ewwwwww, dat poop?" Tali asks sticking her tongue out in disgust. Ziva tries not laugh, knowing that not only will it probably annoy Tali but it will also cause her incision to hurt more, but she can't help herself.

"Yes Tali," Ziva manages to say between laughs. Tali looks at her mother in shock, her eyes going back and forth between her mother and brother.

"AJ gotta learn potty!" Tali exclaims with wide eyes, still disgusted at contents of the diaper. Ziva continues to chuckle as she cleans AJ's bottom, even the pain from the incision not stopping her from finding this moment hilarious.

"AJ is a baby Tateleh and he will wear diapers for a while. When he is older he will learn to potty like you do." Ziva explains as she places the new diaper on AJ and fastens the tabs, carefully placing his legs back in the sleeper and snapping the snaps.

"Gwoss!" Tali shakes her head in disgust, sliding off her father's side of the bed and heads out of the bedroom, Ziva continuing to laugh.

Tony has kidnapped AJ from the bedroom while Ziva sleeps, knowing that his ex-assassin wife will be less than happy when she wakes up and realizes that she has fallen asleep again. However he does not dwell on Ziva's reaction because no matter what she says they all know that she needs the rest, and he is enjoying just sitting in the living room with his children. AJ is in his arms looking up at him with wide eyes, something Tony has noticed that AJ does quite frequently. Ziva and he have both commented on the fact that AJ is more of a 'Ziva sleeper' than a 'Tony sleeper', their second child differing greatly from their first when it comes to sleep. Even though the late nights and very early mornings are getting to both of them Tony loves being able to look down into his son's eyes, Tali refusing to open her eyes for more than just a couple of minutes at a time for the first two weeks of her life.

Tony breaks eye contact with AJ and looks at Tali, the little girl sitting happily on the sofa beside Tony with a pink crayon and a notebook. She tells Tony about what she is drawing, first a pony then a baby, all of which look like swirls to Tony but he smiles at her, complimenting her on her work. Tony continues to hold AJ and talk with Tali, both laughing at the comments the other makes. Tali then hands Tony the notebook and crayon, instructing him to draw.

"What do you want me to draw Princess?" He asks as he looks down at the crayon and paper.

"What ou wanna." Tali smiles at him and nods towards the paper encouraging him to draw.

Tony sighs and places the notebook in his lap, AJ still cradled in one arm as he begins to draw with the other. Tali watches as Tony places the pink crayon to the paper, carefully drawing a lopsided circle then draws a line coming out from the bottom of the circle. He proceeds by giving the drawing two arms and two legs, finishing the picture by giving it two eyes, a smile and curly pink hair.

"Me?" Tali asks pointing to the picture.

"Yup, just not as pretty." Tony smiles sweetly at her and ruffles her hair. Tali smacks him away, her hands going to her hair as she brushes the curls out of her face.

They all continue to sit on the sofa enjoying the quiet, the house being rather loud and hectic the past couple of days. Tali is growing tired of drawing, her notebook and crayon finding their way to the coffee table as she crawls into Tony's lap and looks at AJ. His eyes are still open, occasionally looking around at the new surroundings. Tony watches Tali as she traces his nose, AJ blinking as she slowly trails her finger between his eyes.

"What do you think about your brother?" Tony asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. For a moment Tali doesn't answer, sitting perfectly still in Tony's lap as she looks at AJ.

"Wuvs him." She smiles after a moment, patting AJ gently on top of the head. Tony can't contain the proud smile that adheres to his face, so happy to hear that this new baby hasn't turned his first baby into a jealous, spiteful child like a few people had said it would.

"We are glad you love your baby brother Tateleh." Ziva startles both Tony and Tali as she stands in the doorway of the living room, a tired smile on her face. She carefully, and still a bit awkwardly, walks over to the sofa and takes a seat beside Tali.

The three of them remain sitting on the sofa, AJ cradled in Tony's arms as Ziva leans her head on his shoulder and Tali lays her head in Ziva's lap. Tony has turned the TV on, all three of them watching the poorly directed movie that is on. For the most part they enjoy being together, all tired from the past couple of days.

"Tali, did you tell your father about helping me change AJ's diaper?" Ziva asks as she runs her fingers through Tali's curl, an amused smile tugging at her lips. Tony shoots her a questioning glance but all he gets in return is a look as Ziva motions to Tali with her eyes.

"It GWOSSIE!" Tali exclaims dramatically, sitting up and turning to face her father. "AJ pooped!" Tali once again makes the same disgusted face, both Tony and Ziva laughing at the look on their daughter's face.

"Speakin' of diapers I bet you probably need changing again," Tony says to AJ as he looks down at him, the baby having drifted off to sleep again.

"I help!" Tali offers happily, her feet quickly landing on the ground as she moves off the sofa.

Tony motions for Tali to come with him as he stands and they head to the nursery, Ziva slowly following behind. Once in the nursery Tony lays AJ down on the changing table then scoops Tali up and places her on the changing at AJ's head. Ziva stands in the doorway smiling as she watches her family, smiling as Tali once again pops the top to the container of wipes. Ziva hands Tony a diaper from the diaper stacker, Tali scrunching her nose at the baby Elmo diaper that Ziva hands to Tony but continues to watch as AJ's sleeper is once again unsnapped.

Tony remembers changing Tali at this age, so frightened that he would hurt her when trying to straighten out her crossed feet as they tried to change her. Ziva had been even more frightened than Tony, Gibbs finally the one to tell them that they wouldn't hurt Tali by simply changing her. With AJ though they are both more relaxed, both enjoying watching the other interact with their daughter and newborn son.

"No poop?" Tali asks trying to see the diaper that has now been passed to her mother to throw away.

"No poop Tali, he's just a little wet." Tony reassures her.

Tali isn't entirely sure if she believes her father or not but watches as Tony fumbles with diaper, trying to unfold it from the way the manufacturer has packaged it. Ziva stands back slightly amused watching Tony fight with the diaper, remembering how the biggest problem both had experienced when changing Tali was getting the diaper ready before she could use the bathroom again. Ziva's head quickly snaps up as she remembers all the times Tali had peed on the changing table and for the first time Ziva notices that Tony is standing directly in front of AJ, and almost as if on cue AJ begins peeing. For a moment no one says anything, Tali's mouth dropping in shock, Ziva's hand quickly going to her mouth to hide the smile spreading across her face, and Tony standing there with a look of pure shock on his face.

"He just peed on me!" Tony yelps in surprise as he looks back and forth between Tali and Ziva, his eyes finally resting back on AJ. Both Tali and Ziva laugh at Tony, the look on his face too priceless.

"He is a little boy; I suppose from now on we might want to have the diaper ready before we take the dirty one off of him." Ziva suggests, her hand continuing to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, we've definitely gotta start doin' that." Tony agrees, the shock still apparent but his face softening into an amused smile.

"So Tateleh, do you still think AJ's diapers are cute?" Ziva asks smirking at Tali. Tali narrows her eyes at her mother then answers.

"No like diapas…Yucky!" Tali shakes her head vigorously, once again sticking her tongue out in disgust. Tony and Ziva share a chuckle, even a diaper with baby Big Bird on it isn't cute enough to change Tali's mind on diapers.


	65. Sorry pt1

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, I so appreciate them. Well I'm not entirely sure how long this story is going to be, I just write what strikes me and I try to incorporate what y'all suggest. As for the Dinozzos having another baby I don't know about that. I also know how I want to end the story but as long as I keep having ideas, y'all keep reading/reviewing I will gladly continue. So here is the next chapter, it is very long so I've broken it down into two parts, the second part I'll post in a few days. Please let me know what y'all think thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and AJ.**

The day after AJ was born Vance had arrived at the hospital while the team had been visiting the new mother and baby. He asked Ziva to write down everything that had happened, a written account needed for the files. No one had been happy with the thought of Ziva having to recount everything after just having a cesarean, Tony and Gibbs both adamantly protesting but Ziva had waved them off, insisting that she could and would do it then began writing in extensive detail what had happened. Vance had thanked her and left, offering a quick 'sorry' about bothering her so shortly after AJ's birth.

The events of everything that happened in the conference room have ran through Ziva's mind hundreds of times. Part of her has tried to keep the memory as fresh as possible because she knows that she will have to discuss everything with Vance, Gibbs, Fornell and whoever her father sends to oversee the rest of the case. The other part of her wants to forget completely about what happened but her mind will not let her, forcing her to play it over and over in her dreams. Finally though has came the time to vocalize what happened, Gibbs calling a little before seven to inform her that her presences will be needed at the office so she can give her statement. He ends the call with a quick 'sorry', surprising Ziva because he has just broken one of his own rules but she doesn't mention it.

When the doors to the elevator open Ziva steps off with AJ in her arms and Tali holding her hand. Tony follows behind them with his sunglasses on, the goofy grin still on his face and pushing the empty stroller. A few agents from other teams look at them and smile, several 'oohing' and 'awing' over the newest Dinozzo. Ziva smiles at them and thanks them for their compliments and well wishes then moves on, Tali pulling lose from her and running over to McGee who has his back turned to them as he digs in the filing cabinet.

"HEY UNCA GEE!" Tali shrieks and throws herself around his leg, nearly knocking him off his feet. McGee steadies himself then looks down at Tali and smiles at her.

"Hey Tali, where have you been? I haven't seen you since like…yesterday." McGee smiles at the little girl remembering how Abby had dragged him over to Tony and Ziva's the day before.

"Sowwy!" Tali giggles then bounces back to her parents who now stand at their desks.

"Wow, you brought the whole crew." McGee smiles and heads over to Ziva, looking down at AJ as he sleeps.

"I am not leaving my nine-day-old son!" Ziva states pointedly, her eyes narrowing as she looks at Tony.

"I said I was sorry for even making such a stupid suggestion!" Tony groans looking up from several messages on his desk. Ziva doesn't say anything but her gaze lingers on Tony. He simply ignores her and goes back to reading the messages, knowing full well that if he says anything she will only get angry.

Ziva sits down behind her desk with AJ still in her arms and Tali quickly joins her, McGee picking Tali up and placing her on Ziva's desk. McGee heads back over to his desk and asks them all how they are doing, Tony and Ziva quickly answering with the same word: 'exhausted'. As they talk about everything that has been going on both at the Dinozzo's home and at the office, AJ sleeps and Tali remains perched on her mother's desk inserting bits and pieces into the conversation. They are all laughing about Tony's reaction to one of AJ's diapers when Vance, Gibbs and Fornell come down the stairs. All three men look tense but when Tali sees Gibbs her face erupts into a large smile.

"GANPA!" She squeals, her feet kicking in excitement. Ziva begins to reach out to her but Tony is quickly beside her, picking Tali up and setting her down in the floor.

"Toda!" Tali calls behind her and runs to Gibbs.

Gibbs crouches down to catch Tali and picks her up, placing her on his hip as they walk into the bullpen. Vance and Fornell exchange smirks and nods then continue down the stairs. Tali chatters on and on as Gibbs and she move to his desk, Gibbs stopping long enough to take a quick look at his grandson before heading to his desk. Once there he sits down in his chair with Tali on his lap and listens as she tells him about all of the things she has helped Tony and Ziva do for AJ. Tony and Ziva share a smile, proud of their daughter for doing so well with her baby brother.

"So this is the newest Dinozzo?" Fornell asks as he stops in front of Ziva's desk. Ziva smiles and nods moving AJ so he is facing Fornell but not enough to wake him.

"You two definitely have beautiful children." Fornell smiles at Ziva then turns to Tony and gives him a quick nod. Tony makes a face behind Fornell's back, never having quite liked the man. Ziva catches the look on Tony's face and can't help but laugh.

Vance, Gibbs, Fornell and Ziva have all went to an interview room to wait for the Mossad Officer that will be arriving shortly. Ziva had found it odd that no one had been sent yet but Vance had explained that Stavi was still in the hospital where she had stabbed him, the wound taking infection coupled with his already less than stellar diagnosis of liver failure, his condition had became very touch and go, and Eli had decided to wait and see if Stavi pulled through before he sent anyone. When Stavi's condition had improved, the doctor giving permission for him to finally be interviewed, Eli had decided that the following day the interrogation would begin and that is when the Mossad Officer would be arriving. Ziva had not commented on Stavi or his condition but had simply followed the three men into one of the interview rooms leaving Tony and McGee in the bullpen with AJ and Tali.

"I see my grandchildren are here." Ducky smiles brightly as he enters the bullpen, Abby by his side.

"Ganpa Ducky!" Tali shouts, the noise something a few of the agents from other teams have missed over the past few days. Tali slides out of Tony's lap and runs to Ducky and he scoops her into his arm.

"How have you been my dear?" He asks her as he takes a seat in Gibbs' chair. Tali quickly jumps into telling Ducky about everything that she has been doing.

"Miss evyone LOTS!" Tali says dramatically as she spreads her arms to show just how much she has missed her extended family.

"Awe, we've missed you too." Abby smiles at the little girl as she perches against Ziva's desk, AJ now snug in her arms.

They are all talking and laughing, Abby giving everyone a good chuckle when she describes how sick one of the newest Probies had gotten after entering her lab just as a severed hand had been delivered. Tony is teasing McGee about one time he became sick at a crime scene after finding a maggot infested thumb, McGee adamantly denying it but blushing as he does so. Abby and Ducky trade children while Tony and McGee continue to argue over whether or not McGee had actually gotten sick at that crime scene.

"I want horsey tails!" Tali smiles sweetly up at Abby as she holds her hair out to the sides.

"You mean pony tails." Abby corrects her, smiling at the very Ziva-like mix-up.

"You've been spending too much time with your Mama," Tony groans from his seat as he shakes his head.

"No not, wuvs Mama." Tali smiles smugly at Tony as Abby places her in her lap.

"Hey, what about me?" Tony asks as he pouts out his lip, giving Tali his best puppy dog face.

"Wuvs ou too!" Tali coos at him and blows him an air kiss.

"Haha, that's my girl. Love you too Princess." Tony gives her one of his best Dinozzo grins and watches as Abby pulls a brush and two ponytail holders out of Ziva's top desk drawer then begins to fix Tali's hair.

Ducky continues to sit in Gibbs' chair with AJ in his arms, the baby's eyes now opened as he looks up at one of his Grandpas. Ducky talks to the baby, telling him about holding Tali when she wasn't much bigger, and for once Ducky isn't stopped mid-ramble by his audience, AJ perfectly content to lie in Ducky's arms and listen to the story. The bullpen is so full of talking and the slight argument between McGee and Tony that no one notices as the elevator doors open and no one notices as the person gets off the elevator and begins walking towards them, and no one still notices as the person comes to a stop just a few steps away from the bullpen.

"Decker Veed?" Tali asks with furrowed brows when she looks towards the windows while Abby continues to fix her hair. Everyone stops what they are doing and whirls around, all surprised to see Eli standing back watching them all.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Tony blurts out unable to stop himself as his anger and curiosity begin to show.

"Daddy, not nice wowd!" Tali admonishes her father, something she has seen her mother do.

"Sorry Princess," Tony says to Tali, his eyes leaving Eli long enough to glance at Tali. Eli rolls his eyes at a two-year-old telling her father what he can and cannot say.

"Talia you should learn to respect your father, even if it is a difficult task," Eli says sternly to the little girl. Tali narrows her eyes at Eli but shrinks back against Abby, the man's tone scaring her because never before has anyone spoken so harshly to her, even when she has been punished.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Tony is quickly to his feet and in front of Eli.

"Tony!" McGee, Abby and Ducky all say, none of them wanting to see their friend do something that could get him into trouble. Eli glares at Tony, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth while Tony stands in front of him with clinched fists, his face already red with anger.

"Why are you here?" Tony asks again trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Not that I must report to you Agent Dinozzo but I am here to wrap up this case. This entire situation has taken up too much time." Eli does not bother to say anything else to Tony and begins to turn to head to the stairs when AJ, as if on cue, whimpers. Everyone in the bullpen freezes, their eyes landing on the now squirming baby in Ducky's arms.

"It's all right my dear boy; your Grandpa Ducky has you," Ducky says soothingly to AJ as he places him on his shoulder and pats the baby's back. Eli narrows his eyes at Ducky's words and begins to walk over to Ducky, Tony stopping him as he stands in front of him.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Tony asks crossing his arms firmly in front of himself. Eli sneers at Tony scoffing.

"He is my grandson; I would like to see for myself that Ziva's stupidity did not harm him." Eli tries to brush past Tony but Tony's arm shoots out blocking Eli.

"You aren't goin' near my son." Tony's voice is deathly low, Abby's mouth dropping open in surprise. Eli squares his jaw then shakes his head at Tony.

"Just because you do not raise him a David doesn't mean he does not have it in him. Hopefully he will not be like you; a cowardly murderer!" Eli hisses then heads off to the stairs, his blood boiling.

McGee, Abby, Ducky and even Tali all have their eyes on Tony as he remains standing in the bullpen. His face is redder now than it had been just a few seconds ago and his hands are clinched so tightly that the knuckles have turned white. Abby shoots McGee a quick look, McGee shrugging then turning to Ducky who has gotten AJ quiet for the moment.

"Princess are you ok?" Tony asks as he picks Tali up out of Abby's lap, the left side of her hair in a ponytail while the other side remains down.

"No like him," Tali states as she rests her head on Tony's shoulder, her eyes landing on the stairway where the man had just been.

"I'm sorry Princess but don't worry, hopefully he'll be gone soon." Tony presses a gentle kiss to Tali's temple then walks over to Ducky, taking a quick look at AJ to make sure he is all right before heading back to his desk and sitting down with Tali still in his arms.

Tony stands in the observation room gritting his teeth as he watches Eli attack Ziva, interrupting her when she speaks and talking to her in an accusatory manner. Tony has left the children with Abby and Ducky so he can make sure Ziva is all right, McGee accompanying him to make sure he doesn't march into the interview room and pummel Eli. Even McGee notices the hard, emotionless expression on Ziva's face, her cheeks red with anger as her eyes dance with hatred. Gibbs doesn't look any happier, a scowl so menacing on his face it would scare anyone that is human, a thought that reaffirms Tony's belief that Eli is an inhuman, heartless bastard.

"So by placing your unborn child in danger you believe that you were acting in self defense Agent Dinozzo?" Eli's cold, hard tone fills the room, Ziva meeting him icy glare for icy glare.

"By not acting at all I was placing AJ as well as everyone else in harm's way." Ziva states in an equally cold manner.

"What do you mean by that Agent Dinozzo?" Eli asks, raising his eyebrows as he waits for an answer.

Ziva glances down at her hands that are folded in front of her on the table. She can still feel the cool metal of the gun through the fabric of her shirt as it had been shoved against her stomach, remembers how AJ, as though sensing the danger he was in, had began kicking like he was trying to get away. The memory is still very hard for her to think about, fear still gripping her each time she plays it over and over in her mind. Writing down that part of her statement had taken Ziva a while to do, her emotions getting the better of her as she had tried to remain objective in her report. Now as she sits facing Eli she is once again assaulted by the memory and the fear.

"You ok Ziva?" Gibbs asks placing his hand on her shoulder. She nods in response trying to form a sentence in her head before she speaks.

"What happened in the conference room McGee?" Tony asks as he turns to face McGee, the look on Ziva's face telling him that she hadn't told him everything. McGee is surprised by the question, assuming that Ziva had told Tony exactly what had happened. "Damn it Probie what happened? I knew she wasn't telling me everything but I figured it was because of the investigation and the fact that we've both been forced off it. Now though…she doesn't get that look over just anything; what happened?" Tony's face is a mixture of concern and anger.

"Tony I don't know what Ziva's told you but maybe you should just listen to what she has to say; it's not my place t…" McGee tries to explain but is silenced by Tony when Ziva begins to talk.

"Officer Stavi had Agent Fornell, Agent McGee, Doctor Mallard, Ms. Sciuto, and I all in the conference room at gun point. He had already threatened to put a bullet between Abby's eyes then disarmed us all. If I had not reacted he might have killed us all." Ziva's words are carefully chosen, her tone a deathly growl as she looks at her father.

"How did Officer Stavi threaten you?" Eli steeples his fingers as he looks straight ahead at Ziva. He notices as she looks down at her hands again, the loss of eye contact making Tony worry even more as he continues to stand in the observation room.

"Don't you have her statement?" Gibbs asks sharply having had enough of Eli's tactics.

"I do Agent Gibbs but I would like to hear if what she has to say now is the same as she reported over a week ago. A lot can change in a week."

Eli's words infuriate Ziva but she refuses to let it show, her nails digging into her palm as she tries to remain calm. Tony however is cursing the man in the observation room as he heads for the door, the desire to inflict physical harm on Eli proving to be too much. McGee jumps in front of Tony, blocking him from the door.

"Tony, think about Ziva. Think about Tali and AJ; you don't wanna do this. He isn't worth it." McGee tries to reason with Tony, determined not to let his friend and co-worker do something he'll regret later.

"McGee he's accusing her of lying. What do you expect me to do; just watch?" Tony is enraged at Eli's behavior, his hands itching to get around Eli's throat.

"Tony I was there, so was Fornell, Ducky and Abby; we all know what happened. Don't let Director David get to you, he's just trying to protect Mossad like he always does. You know his officers come before his family." McGee's words, while completely true, startle Tony. It isn't as though Tony has never said this himself but as he turns back to look at father and daughter matching frosty glare for icy glower he can't help but feel ill.

"How the hell do you treat your own kid like that?" Tony asks, McGee knowing that there is no answer to the question. The two men continue to stand in the observation room watching as Ziva begins telling what happened.

"Officer Stavi pointed his loaded gun at my stomach and told us all if we tried anything he would shoot my unborn son." Tears glisten in Ziva's eyes as she speaks the thought of anything happening to either of her children forcing a lump to rise in her throat.

"Oh My God," Tony croaks, a wave of nausea rolling over him at her words. "That son of a bitch!" He growls, his fists coming in contact with the wall.

Having read Ziva's, as well as everyone else's reports that had been in the conference room, Eli, Vance and Gibbs knows what transpired. Everyone but Ziva has been interviewed, all of them telling of how Stavi had threatened to harm an unborn child. The raw emotion in Ziva's voice unsettles everyone but Eli, his face remaining set in a cold manner, not batting an eye at the thought of his grandson being killed by one of his officers.

"Well, I suppose that explains why you chose to react as you did." Eli states simply and closes the file.


	66. Sorry pt2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews =D **

**Hannelovestiva: I didn't like the thought of Eli popping back in but the case needed wrapping up and by the end of this chapter I think you'll see why I had him back.**

**The Sneezing Panda: Jackson will definitely make an appearance in an upcoming chapter or two but it won't be for a little bit.**

**NCISinca: I am so glad you are enjoying this story and even though I know most people would like for Ziva to have a happy reunion with her father I just don't see that ever happening, I just think he's hurt her too much. I do hope that you will like this chapter though.**

**Betherzz: Sorry, I remember you had a problem with the keeping secrets thing from the 'non-kiss' with Damon and while I totally understand where you are coming from I hope you'll understand where she was coming from and enjoy this part of the chapter :)**

**Pipy889: Once again I still don't know where I stand on another pregnancy or baby but I honestly don't think I could do a miscarriage or anything like that it would just break my heart. Sorry, I'm a sap. A pregnancy SCARE though I would definitely enjoy writing though ;)**

**Well here is the next part of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in it but I could definitely see this happening because it's just (at least to me) so in the realm of possibilities especially since the team is portrayed as such a family. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ are mine, the other lovely characters DO NOT belong to me but I so love putting them in scenarios.**

The moment the interview had ended Tony had quickly stepped out of the observation room, McGee being sent back to the bullpen to check on the children for him. Tony stood beside the door to the interview room waiting for Ziva and as soon as she came out he had her by the hand leading her down the hallway, dragging her into the men's room.

"Why didn't you tell me what Stavi threatened to do to you; to AJ?" Tony demands as he locks the door making sure that no one will walk in on the conversation. Ziva crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks directly at him.

"I am sorry Tony but I did not think we both should have to live with the thought of our unborn son killed before we even met him." Ziva's voice is steady as she speaks, the anger she had felt just moments earlier quickly disappearing.

Ziva knows she shouldn't have kept Stavi's threat from Tony but after seeing him with AJ, their precious little boy having arrived safely, she could not bring herself to tell him. She knows that when she lifts her eyes to meet his she will see anger reflecting in his eyes but she must face him.

Tony is still reeling from what he heard Ziva say in the interview room. He can't believe that Officer Stavi, a man he had worked with for a couple of weeks, had threatened not only Ziva but also their unborn baby. He had been shocked when he heard what happened in the conference room, anger quickly gripping him as the shock was completely forgotten. But as he looks at Ziva now he isn't angry at her for not telling him, just thankful that both AJ and she are all right.

Ziva is surprised when she looks up at Tony and sees relief shining in his eyes instead of the anger she had known, feared, would be there. For a moment she is slightly confused but Tony doesn't give her a chance to question him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulls her closer to him, careful of her incision.

"Tony, I am sor…" Ziva begins but Tony silences her by placing his finger against her lips.

"I'm just glad you two are all right." Tony further shocks Ziva by placing his hand against her cheek and bringing her face closer to his and gently places a kiss on her lips. "Please promise me you won't keep anything else like that from me." He requests as their foreheads rest against each other. Ziva looks into his eyes and nods.

"I promise!"

When Tony and Ziva return to the bullpen they are not surprised to find AJ sleeping peacefully in his stroller while Tali plays with empty files beside McGee's desk as McGee, Ducky and Abby talk about what happened during the interview. Tali is the first to notice her parents as they walk into the bullpen, their hands linked and a hint of a smile tugging at their lips.

"Mama!" Tali waves at Ziva and is quickly to her feet forgetting what had just been keeping her attention.

Ziva smiles brightly at Tali and bends down enough to drop a kiss on her head then leads her over to her desk. Tony places Tali in Ziva's lap once she has taken a seat then leaves to retrieve the stroller. The family of four is all around Ziva's desk talking while Ducky, McGee and Abby continue to with their conversation.

"Deeker Veed no nice." Tali says to Ziva shaking her head. Tony, while still incredibly angry at the Director of Mossad as well as the entire situation, cannot help but smile at Tali.

"No Tali he is not." Ziva agrees as she rests her chin on top of Tali's head.

The bullpen is filled with chatter as they all begin talking. Abby offers Ziva a quick 'sorry' about how Eli has treated her but Ziva waves her off, refusing to focus on her tumultuous relationship with her father. They are all talking when AJ begins to stir, the cries floating through the office making other team members turn to look at the baby. Tony quickly gets him and reluctantly hands him over as Ziva reaches for him, all of them knowing that AJ wants to nurse. Ziva throws the blanket over herself and AJ, undoing her top and AJ begins nursing, the baby falling quiet.

The team is once again so busy with other things that they do not notice Eli as he walks past the elevator and straight to the bullpen. For the second time Tali is the one that notices him first, the little girl who now sits in Tony's lap groaning. Tony gives Tali a questioning look but Ziva follows Tali's eyes, grimacing when her eyes rest on Eli. He walks into the bullpen and over to Gibbs' desk, all eyes on him but he doesn't acknowledge any of them.

"Please see that Agent Gibbs gets this copy of my report." Eli's face remaining stoic as he walks back through the bullpen. Tony and Ziva do not respond to him, both much more interested in their children.

"Ganpa busy!" Tali states pointedly her eyes narrowing. Eli sneers at Tali once again reminded just how much she is like her father.

"You are a child Talia; you should learn that your opinion is not needed or wanted." Eli hisses at Tali. Tony and Ziva both are quickly to their feet, Tony holding Tali while Ziva continues to hold AJ, the baby whimpering at the sudden movement and interruption of his meal.

"She is a child; you will not talk to her like that." Ziva growls.

"What part of 'leave my kids alone' don't you get?" Tony's voice is once again dangerously low, his eyes glistening with rage. Eli begins to open his mouth to say something but doesn't get the words out of his mouth before Abby is behind him jabbing her nail into his arm poking him. Eli quickly twirls around to see the gothic lab technician, everyone surprised as her fist comes in contact with his jaw.

"That was for Ziva." Abby states and rears back again, the team all too shocked to do anything other than watch the scene before them play out. "And this is for talking to Tali like that." Abby doesn't give Eli a chance to recover, a second, much more forceful blow coming in contact with his jaw again.

Eli is momentarily shocked into silence, his hand going to throbbing jaw as he stares daggers into Abby. The team and Tali are all shocked by what the usually sweet Abby has just done. Abby seems to be just as surprised as everyone else, her eyes widening as she realizes what she has just done and her mouth falling open.

"Make sure Agent Gibbs sees that file!" Eli hisses then turns around quickly and heads to the elevator.

Everyone watches Eli as he boards the elevator and the doors close. Abby slowly looks back at everyone, a completely flabbergasted look on McGee's face, a small, proud smile on Ducky's face, identical grins on Tony's and Tali's faces, and Ziva biting her bottom lip as she tries not to laugh.

"Oh My Gosh Ziva, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t…." Abby begins her face ashen but is interrupted as Ziva begins to laugh. Everyone looks at Ziva for a moment, all slightly confused by her reaction.

"Mama?" Tali asks with furrowed brows.

"Yes Tateleh." Ziva manages between giggles. "I am sorry, I should not laugh but Abby that was the first time I have ever seen him so surprised he cannot speak. Thank you for that."

Ziva's laughter proves to be contagious, Tony joining in as the horror-stricken look on Abby's face slowly turns into a menacing little smirk. Soon everyone is laughing at what has just happened even McGee, who is still surprised by Abby's actions, joins in. AJ is the only one not laughing, Ziva finally returning to her seat and repositioning AJ so he can finally finish eating. They are all still laughing when Gibbs and Fornell walk into the bullpen, the men exchanging confused looks before Gibbs turns to glare at every one of them.

"Sorry," They all say quickly, the laughter stopping immediately.

When Tony and Ziva had left the office they had expected to receive a call from McGee saying that Eli had told Vance about what Abby had done, but as afternoon turns to night the phone does not ring. Tony is now giving Tali a bath while Ziva sits in bed looking at AJ. He lies on the bed in nothing but a diaper, Ziva holding a sleeper in her hand but as she looks at him, realizing once again just how much he looks like Tony, a lump rises in her throat. She is a bit taken aback as tears begin to sting her eyes but as she strokes AJ's cheek, her fingers gliding over his smooth, soft skin she finally allows herself to think about what could have happened.

"I am so sorry AJ!" Ziva whispers and picks AJ up, holding him as closely as possible. She runs her fingers through his hair and trails her fingers down his cheek, her mind etching his perfect little face into her mind. "I am so sorry that you were ever put in that kind of danger." Ziva whispers against his cheek then presses a kiss to his forehead. "So sorry!"

"Mama, Ganpa say no sowwys!" Tali's voice startles Ziva, her eyes quickly falling on Tali as she stands in the doorway in pajamas and her curls damp.

"Yes your Grandpa Gibbs does say that Tateleh." Ziva smiles sweetly at Tali and holds her hand out for her. Tali bounces across the floor to the bed then climbs onto the bed and sits beside Ziva.

Tali and Ziva sit on the bed facing AJ when Tony enters the bedroom, his shirt darker in some areas than others from the splashing he had received when giving Tali a bath. Ziva looks up at Tony, an amused smile tugging at her lips. Tali giggles beside her at the look on her father's face as he looks at her, Tony still astonished that such a small child can manage to practically drown a person with just a few inches of bath water.

"I thought Tali took a bath, not you!" Ziva chuckles as she begins unfastening the tabs on AJ's diapers.

"Yeah that's what I thought too but Tsunami Tali happened." Tony narrows his eyes at Tali, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

"Sowwy Daddy!" Tali smiles sweetly at him.

"Tsunamis are not given names Tony," Ziva points out as Tony walks to the dresser and begins rummaging through the drawers.

"In Tali's case they are!" He retorts, once again shooting Tali a playful look. Tali ignores her father and picks up AJ's sleeper, unzipping it for Ziva.

Tony has just turned from the dresser when AJ, Ziva just having taken him out of his dirty diaper, begins peeing. Tony and Tali begin laughing as AJ continues to pee, Ziva quickly placing the clean diaper over him to keep her shirt from getting even wetter. She then shoots Tony and Tali a glare, both giving her identical smiles in return.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but you had that comin'." Tony chuckles, quickly making his way out of the bedroom as Ziva grabs the box of wipes to throw.

When Tony re-enters the bedroom fifteen minutes later, his hair is now wet and he is wearing his pajamas. After making his narrow escape from his less than dry and happy wife, he had decided to add a few extra minutes to his shower, something he hasn't been able to do since bringing home AJ. Tony stops in the doorway of the bedroom and leans up against the frame, a smile spreading across his face as he looks at his family. Ziva is laid back against pillows, her pajamas changed, Tali curled up beside her asleep and AJ asleep on Ziva's chest, an armed wrapped protectively around each child. Tony grabs his phone off the dresser and takes a quick picture, returning the phone to its designated spot then carefully picks AJ up off Ziva's chest, afraid he will somehow fall. He tries his hardest to be careful not to wake any of them but the moment AJ's weight is gone from Ziva's body her eyes snap open, her hand flying out and grabbing Tony's wrist.

"Sorry, I was just gonna lay him down." Tony whispers.

Ziva mumbles, takes in a deep breath and nods, letting go of his wrist before turning over and wrapping her arms around Tali. Tony shakes his head as he looks at AJ, one arm thrown over his head as the other rests on his stomach, speaking softly to the baby about how overly protective Ziva is. Tony then walks over to his side of the bed, places AJ down beside Tali and crawls in next to him. He makes sure they are all under the cover then turns out the light, his arm draped securely across his family.


	67. Sleep

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love reading what y'all have to think. I am so glad that y'all enjoyed the last chapter! Liat1989: Thank you for the suggestion I'll try to do an anniversary chapter very soon. Jentivadiva09: So glad you like this story and glad you have an account now :) Ok guys so here is the next chapter. It will probably be the last for a few days because once again busy, busy, busy. Please let me know what you think, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ are mine not anything else though :(**

Three weeks have passed since AJ's birth and in those three weeks AJ has gained one and a half pounds, his cheeks have filled out and his legs and arms are no longer so boney. His hair has become thicker and continues to stick up, Tali's favorite past time trying to put bows in his hair. Ziva is feeling much better, the incision having healed very nicely, and Tony has been back at work since the Stavi case was closed. He has been spending more time at home than he usually would be able to but the case load has been light, most of the cases wrapping up in just a day or two. Things are running much smoother at home but AJ is still proving to take after Ziva in the sleep department, Tony and Tali suffering immensely from the late nights and early mornings, and even Ziva is starting to feel the effects of her son's sleeping habits.

Tony now sits at his desk with heavy eyes as the words on the paper before him begin to blur. He takes in a deep breath and sits up, his hand rubbing across his face a few times trying to fight back the fatigue. Tony stifles back a yawn as he stretches, his back popping which catches the attention of McGee as he pecks away at the keyboard, his report nearly finished.

"AJ still not sleeping?" McGee asks, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Nooooo!" Tali whines from Ziva's desk.

Tony and McGee look at Tali, McGee unable to keep his chuckle at bay at Tali's appearance. The usually bouncy toddler sits on her knees in Ziva's chair with a few books, paper, and crayons lying out in front of her on the desk. Her eyes are tired and she keeps yawning every few minutes.

"You sleepy Tali?" McGee smirks the smugness slipping from his face as Tali shoots him a truly nasty glare.

"I not seepy!" Tali insists crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest and flopping back in Ziva's chair. She rubs furiously at her eyes, a scowl forming on her face as her Father and Uncle continue to look at her.

"AJ's crying waking you up too?" McGee asks Tali, Tony shooting him a warning glare. McGee is slightly confused by the look Tony gives him but when Tali looks up at him, her eyes red and brimming with tears he realizes what Tony had been trying to get across.

"NOT…..SLEEPY!" Tali bellows throwing herself forward onto the desk, her body beginning to shake with sobs.

"Holy crap McGee look what you did!" Tony says accusingly, completely shocked by his daughter. McGee sits in stunned silence, his mouth moving but no words being spoken. Tony sends a deathly look McGee's way and is quickly to his feet and standing beside Tali.

"Shh Princess, it's ok; I'm tired too. We're Dinozzos, we need sleep." Tony says soothingly against Tali's curls as he picks her up and places her on his shoulder. Tali doesn't answer him instead buries her face into his neck. He can feel her body continue to shake with sobs and his neck begins to feel wet as her tears fall. "Princess look at Daddy," Tony whispers as he walks back over to his desk and takes his seat.

"N…no!" Tali sobs shaking her head. Tony sighs heavily and leans back in his chair, his own body screaming for sleep.

"You can go to sleep if you wanna Tali. Your sleeping bag is beside Mama's desk, or I'm sure Aunt Abby wouldn't mind if you slept in her lab with Bert. You wanna go sleep with Bert?" Tony questions as he pats her back. Even the offer of cuddling with Bert doesn't elicit the desired reaction from Tali.

"N…no sl…sleep!" Tali snubs shaking her head.

Tali curls even tighter against Tony, her tears still falling and he remains sitting back in the chair patting her back. They stay like this for a few minutes, Tali's sobs subsiding and she stills. Tony listens for her breathing to become even and when he moves to take a look at her he is surprised to see her big brown eyes looking up at him. He smiles at her and is relieved when she offers him a crooked, sleepy smile in return. Tali sits up in his arms and turns around, Tony reluctantly sitting up as well and returning to his work. He hands Tali a pen and she begins scribbling on a piece of paper while he once again tries to read the report in front of him.

"You feel better Tali?" McGee asks as he opens the filing cabinet and places a file inside. Tali takes one look at McGee and once again her face falls, tears beginning to stream down her face as she throws herself against Tony's chest. McGee is horrified by her reaction, his mouth gaping open as she continues to bawl against Tony's chest.

The ZNN reporter describes in extensive detail the latest Senator's sex scandal on the TV, the woman's overly excited voice mixing with loud snores. Ziva sits on the sofa, her arm resting on the arm of the sofa as her head rests in her hand. Her other hand is protectively placed on AJ's chest as he sleeps beside her on the sofa. AJ's eyes slowly begin to flutter open, his eyes widening as he fully wakes up. His arms and legs stiffen out to his sides as he stretches and he begins to whine. Ziva's eyes are quickly open and she looks down at AJ, her eyes then quickly scanning the room, panic settling in as she doesn't see Tali. She is just about to call out for her daughter when she remembers Tony has taken her to work with him. She sighs and leans back into the sofa, smiling down at AJ as he looks at her.

"You are hungry my son, yes?" Ziva asks AJ as she bends over him and taps his nose. AJ does not find anything amusing about his mother's question or at how long it is taking her to get him, his whines turning into cries. "It is all right I am right here." Ziva coos as she picks him up.

AJ nuzzles to her chest, his mouth searching for the nourishment he needs. Ziva gets more comfortable on the sofa, her back resting against the arm of the sofa while she rests her legs and feet on the sofa. She then unbuttons her top and AJ begins nursing. She notices as AJ's eyes begin to droop almost immediately and she can't help but hope the baby goes back to sleep. As she stares down at him she realizes that her eyes are also drooping, her vision blurring before her eyes close. She shakes her head and sits up refusing to fall asleep again, so much in the house needing to be done. She takes one more look at AJ, his eyes closed as he continues to nurse, a mental list of things to do going through her mind before she loses her battle with sleep and her eyes close. AJ remains nursing with Ziva's arms wrapped protectively around him, both getting the sleep they so desperately need.

Tony groans as he looks at the clock, the menacing hands confirming that it still an hour until lunch. He throws his pen down and leans back in his chair, his eyes begging him to close them for just a few minutes. Another groan escapes him as he sits up, knowing full well that if he was to close his eyes and take a quick nap he will be awoken by a brutal slap to the back of his head. He runs his hands over his face and rests his head in his hands. He glances across the bullpen at Ziva's desk and smiles. Tali, having left him minutes earlier to continue 'reading', sits on her knees, her head resting on top of her folded arms on Ziva's desk. She snores softly and Tony can't keep his smile from growing bigger as he looks at her, glad that she is getting the sleep that she so badly needs. He takes out his phone and takes a quick photo then begins to send it to Ziva when his desk phone starts to ring.

"Very Special Agent Dinozzo." He answers in his most charming tone.

"Tony, can you and Tali come home on your lunch break?" Ziva's odd request worries Tony but her voice is calm, Tony taking comfort in her tone.

"You and AJ ok?" He asks, the mention of the baby getting Gibbs' attention, his eyes coming to rest on Tony.

"We are fine, I just would like you to come home."

"An afternoon booty call Sweet Cheeks?" Tony chuckles, sleep no longer registering in his mind. He is met by silence on the other end of the phone and an icy, warning glare from Gibbs. "Uh, um, what's going on?"

"There is something I think you need to see." Is Ziva's response, Tony's curiosity peaked.

"Ooh, did Ninja died?" He asks happily. Once again he is met with silence on the other end but when Ziva finally speaks again what she has to say surprises him. "Ok, we'll see ya soon. Love you."

Tony places the phone down and glances across at Tali, glad that she is still asleep. He then looks over at Gibbs who has returned to his paperwork. His eyes then land on McGee who gives him a questioning look, Tony's only response a shrug. He wishes the lack of sleep was still his only concern.


	68. Senior

**Author's Note: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews :) Oh, and this chapter will go unnamed until I put the next chapter up because honestly the name of the chapter would give everything away but after you read the first line you'll get it but still, gonna leave the chapter unnamed for now. Also I will be starting a new job soon so my writing is going to be backburnered for a while but I will try to update as frequently as possible. Please leave any suggestions you might have after reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT TALI & AJ!**

Anthony Dinozzo Senior looks rather out of place in the living room that is filled with dolls, stuffed animals and a baby swing. He notes that the sofa isn't as comfortable as one would hope, and the pictures that hang on the wall tell him of a family that he does not know. The most shocking part of this impromptu visit though is the happy couple that sits before him, their legs touching as they squish together to fit into the overstuffed chair. The last time he had seen them they hadn't been a couple, the two still trying to return to some form of normalcy after Somalia, but now they share quick glances and occasional smiles, their eyes flittering back and forth between their son as he sleeps in the swing and their daughter that refuses to leave one of their laps.

"So uh, why are you here?" Tony asks with a hint of suspicion in his voice, the memory of his father's last visit to DC still fresh in his mind.

Senior offers Tony his best Dinozzo grin and launches into a lengthy explanation about a meeting he will be attending the next day with a long time business associate. Tony and Ziva share side glances, neither entirely sure if they believe him or not but for the sake of everyone they do not question him. Tali sits in Ziva's lap and stares at the man sitting on the sofa. Since walking in the house with her father she has refused to leave his or Ziva's side, her shyness kicking in.

"So I was thinking that since I don't have any plans for the night that I would take you and your beautiful wife out for dinner." Senior's words are directed towards Tony but his eyes fall on Ziva, a smile on his face. Ziva offers him a slight smile, more out of amusement than anything else as she is reminded of where Tony gets his charming ways.

"You really don't have to do that Dad." Tony tries not really wanting to spend the evening with his father.

"No, I insist. Let me treat the two of you to a nice dinner." Senior once again smiles at the two. Tony and Ziva share quick glances, Tony's eyes practically begging Ziva to turn down the offer.

"That is a very kind offer but we must decline." Ziva offers him one of her most sincere smiles, Tony thankful that she also does not want to sit through an evening of mindless chatter with his father. Senior simply shakes his head refusing to accept the declined invitation.

"I insist, I'll even pay for the sitter." Senior smiles down at Tali, the little girl narrowing her eyes as he looks at her. Tony opens his mouth to begin explaining a sitter will not be needed but Ziva beats him to it.

"Our babysitter is out of town with her husband, and besides AJ is only three weeks old. I do not feel comfortable leaving him just yet." Ziva shakes her head as she speaks the anxiety apparent in her face.

"Nonsense, three weeks is old enough to be left with a sitter. Junior was only a week old the first time he stayed with one." Senior's words do nothing to persuade Tony and Ziva to leave AJ, Ziva slightly annoyed by the suggestion.

"He is nursed and has not established an eating schedule yet." Ziva's patience is wearing thin as she once again tries to politely decline the offer. Tony smiles and shakes his head, hoping that his father will stop trying to force them to dinner. He knows that Ziva does not take kindly to unsolicited parenting advice, less than fondly remembering the Director suggesting they join him for dinner when Tali had been eight weeks old. Vance had even offered his babysitter's phone number to them, an offer that had been met with a forceful no and a glare.

"I figured you were breastfeeding." Senior comments smiling as he looks at Ziva's chest.

Tony, angered by his father's comment about his wife, turns to Ziva and becomes a little worried for his father's safety as anger flashes in Ziva's eyes. He takes Ziva's hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze, hoping she doesn't leap to the sofa and begin strangling the older man. Senior realizes the mistake he has made and quickly jumps in hoping to rectify the situation.

"You are more than welcome to bring Tali and the baby; I just thought that you two might want to enjoy dinner without children under foot." Senior obviously doesn't realize he isn't helping the situation, every suggestion and comment he makes about a sitter or Tali and AJ only further angering Ziva.

"We'll talk about it and get back to you. C'mon Ziva, let's go make some tea." Tony says and stands up from the chair, Ziva's hand still in his as he tries to pull her to her feet. Ziva glares at him momentarily but reluctantly stands to her feet placing Tali on her hip and follows Tony into the kitchen.

Tali stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching the man that her parents claim is her grandfather, a word that she doesn't know and refuses to use when addressing the stranger in her living room. Her eyes never leave Senior as he paces back and forth in the living room his phone to his ear as his jovial chortles waft through the house. Tali listens as angry Hebrew words spew from her mother's lips, a tea tray being slammed down on the counter while Tony grabs cups from the cabinet. Tali's full attention returns to Senior as her parents begin discussing the possibility of dinner with a man both are having problems dealing with.

Tali watches as Senior places his phone back in his pocket and begins walking around the living room, his attention drawn to the photos that hang on the walls. He is examining a photo on the mantle, the one McGee had taken with his phone the day AJ was born of the entire Dinozzo clan, when his head snaps up in the direction of the swing. When he begins moving towards the swing Tali is quickly out of the kitchen and through the house to the living room in no time flat.

"No touch!" She hisses coming to stand between Senior and the swing, her arms going out to her sides as she blocks him from AJ. Senior chuckles lightly at the determined looking little girl in front of him and bends down so he is at eye level to her. Tali takes a step back, bumping into the swing as she does so.

"Is it ok if your Granddad takes a look at your brother? I'm sure he's really cute just like you." Senior tries, giving Tali his brightest smile. He is a bit shocked when he is met with an angry scowl and a vigorous shaking of the head that causes Tali's curls to fly back and forth across her face.

"My AJ!" Tali states and turns her back on Senior.

Senior can't help but smile at the little ball of fire that stands in front of him blocking him from 'her AJ'. He knows that this component of her personality she didn't inherit from her father, Tony being a very friendly child to anyone that he came across. This characteristic is all Ziva, down to the way Tali's shoulders tense as his eyes rest on her back. He shakes his head and stands back up but Tali does not bother to turn around. Instead leans over the swing and pats AJ on the head as his large eyes stare up at her. She bends down and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead then gives the mobile over the swing a quick spin.

"Since I'm your Granddad that means I'm his Granddad too." Senior tries as again with Tali, this time coming to stand on the other side of the swing so he can get a good look at his grandson. Tali's eyes remain focused on AJ, shaking a stuffed lamb that rattles in front of his face.

"Not Gandad. Ganpa Gibbs, Ganpa Ducky, no Gandad ou!" Tali informs Senior, her hard eyes meeting his.

This time Senior can see hints of Tony's personality in Tali's attitude, remembering all the times he had upset Tony and how he had looked at Senior in the same menacing way Tali is now. Senior chooses not to dwell on this and looks down at AJ, the baby's eyes never leaving his sister's face. Even though AJ has Ziva's honey toned skin, when Senior looks at his face he is reminded of Tony at the size. From the brow line to the chin AJ looks just like Tony had at that age, most of Senior's memories of Tony during those first few months coming from photos his wife and the nanny had taken.

Tali still refuses to meet Senior's eyes but as the man remains standing quietly beside the swing she can't help but sneak a quick look at him. He isn't a scary man and the slight smile he is giving AJ reminds Tali a lot of the smiles Tony gives to both AJ and she. The one thing that stands out to Tali is the almost sad look on Senior's face as he looks down at AJ.

"K?" Tali asks quietly busying herself with AJ's small hand as she runs her finger across it. Senior looks up at Tali with a confused look on his face and she can't help but sigh in frustration. "Ou k?" Tali asks again, this time her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah I'm fine Tali I was just thinking, since you already have a Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky, why don't you call me Senior?" He asks smiling at the little girl. Tali furrows her brow at his suggestion, considering it for a long moment as she turns her head slightly to the side, tapping her chin with her finger. Senior can't help but laugh at the expression, another Dinozzo trait coming out in the way she looks while thinking.

"K See-yur." Tali smiles and turns back to her brother, still refusing to leave AJ's side as long as Senior stands beside him.


	69. Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok guys I really love reading what you think of this story. I am glad you're enjoying it and liked Senior popping up. Thank you all TONS for the reviews =) **

**Lostie21: The oldest boy I babysit would say that about his baby sister when she was an infant. Always "My Tina", it was just soooooo cute and I could totally see Tali saying that about AJ. I def think Tali is gonna be VERY protective/possessive of her little brother especially when they get older.**

**YellinYee: I absolutely ADORE Robert Wagner and I every line I was writing for him I could just hear in that voice (swoon) him saying it.**

**Liat1989: I don't really know if Senior would really try to one up Tony, especially in that manner, and even if he did I so don't see Zia just standing by and letting him lol. She might put up with the flirting, which is more for Tony's, Tali's & AJ's benefit than Senior's but if he ever tried anything else I could def see him on the ground either gasping in pain or bleeding massively!**

**Fanoftiva: Tali's combo personality is like the thing I LOVE writing the most. Because even though a Tiva child couldn't be anything but GORGEOUS it would just be so amazing to see/think about what qualities of which the child would inherit.**

**13NCISgirl: Thanks, I'm sooooo gonna need the luck.**

**Betherzz: While I understand your POV on the subject of Tali's attitude towards Senior I suppose I can see her doing this because to me she is just such a combination of Tony and Ziva. Both of them have temper/attitude issues and are fiercely protective of those they care for and while Tali could have went about it in a nicer way she was honestly trying to protect her brother from a stranger. Thanks for the review though =)**

**Ncis29: And have Ziva go away for life? What would Tali and AJ do for a Mama? ;)**

**Petuntiatc: I work in the early childhood field and children, no matter what age, can def sense tension/upset and that factored with the anxiety of Senior being a stranger just turns Tali into over protective, bratty monster child. She's still uber huggable just fiercely protective (like Mama & Daddy) of those she loves.**

**Well here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

The atmosphere leaves diners reminiscent of the portrayals of five star restaurants in nineteen fifty's movies, or at least it does Tony. The dining room also reminds Tony of a much nicer, much more expensive version of a restaurant that Ziva and he had once eaten in, but instead of impersonating a married couple they are now married. However, and it might just be his opinion, they were much happier as the pretend couple. Tony is not for one moment anything but blissfully happy with his gorgeous wife and two amazing children, but his father that continues to make inappropriate comments and flirts shamelessly with his less than receptive daughter-in-law is what is ruining this dinner.

They have just stepped into the overly posh establishment, Tali gripping Ziva's hand tightly while Tony holds the handle of AJ's infant carrier, when the overly friendly hostess accosts them. Senior immediately jumps into flirting with the girl that is at least a good thirty years younger than he is; the giggling grating on Ziva's already frayed nerves. Tony, for what is probably the hundredth time since leaving the house, slips his hand into Ziva's and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes fall to their linked hands and she offers Tony a small smile, trying her best to dissolve away the anger that is festering inside of her. Tony can see her repressing her anger and offers her a thankful nod, appreciating more than she knows her efforts with his less than gentlemanly father.

Once the smiles, laughs and excessive eye batting have ceased, the hostess begins leading the party of five towards a dimly lit table closest to the dance floor. Senior follows behind, his eyes glued to the seat of the young girl's form fitting black dress, Ziva turning to shoot Tony an unbelieving look before Tali and she follow behind Senior. Tony lags behind and enjoys watching Ziva maneuver through the mass of tables and people, an appreciative smile overcoming his face as he admires the sight of her in a pre-Tali, form hugging, passion purple dress. He can't help but be amazed by how fast she seems to return to her pre-pregnancy size. Thoughts of her toned body and peeling away the dress to reveal it, is quickly forgotten when Ziva turns, noticing her husband along with their son is no longer behind her, and shoots him an impatient look. He gives her a sheepish smile and begins the trip through diners.

Senior has already flirted with the hostess, two waitresses and the wife of a very influential man that is seated at the next table over. Tony and Ziva exchange appalled looks behind their menus as they scan the list of foods in search of something Tali will eat. Tali sits in Tony's lap drawing on the piece of paper Ziva has slipped from the diaper bag as they wait for their waitress to bring over a chair for Tali, Senior having forgotten to reserve a table with four chairs instead of three. AJ's carrier is placed in the floor at Ziva's feet, AJ resting peacefully in her arms after a minor crying fit, his seating arrangements not meeting his approval.

"How about a bottle of their finest champagne?" Senior asks looking up from his menu. Tony and Ziva both shake their heads much to Senior's disappointment. "Why?"

"I am nursing; I cannot drink!" Ziva explains, once again becoming annoyed with her father-in-law. Senior considers this for a moment, thinking it best not to comment on an already sore area of conversation for Ziva and he, then turns to Tony.

"So Junior, you wanna split a bottle?" Senior asks looking hopefully at Tony. Tony, slightly uncomfortable discussing his choices for not drinking simply shakes his head. "Why not?" Senior questions, a bit taken aback by his son's refusal of an expensive treat.

"Champagne isn't my thing." Tony shrugs, his attention turning back to the menu in front of him. Ziva's eyes land on Tony, and while knowing Tony rarely does drink champagne, she also understands his qualms about drinking, especially during a stressful time. She rests her hand on his leg reassuringly under the table, his hand coming to rest on top of hers.

"Well how about a bottle of their finest red wine? You've always enjoyed fine wine, much like fine women." Senior winks at Ziva, still unwilling to go without a proper beverage for dinner. Ziva rolls her eyes at the comment, no longer able to force smiles in Senior's direction but becomes worried when Tony tenses.

"I'm not drinkin' tonight, ok?" Tony's tone is snippy, Tali looking up in surprise at her father but Senior doesn't flinch, very accustomed to his son's attitude towards him.

"AJ does not sleep as well as Tali did when we bro…" Ziva begins to explain, hoping to put a stop to the growing tension.

"I don't like to drink during stressful times; I usually wind up regretting what I do when I drink." Tony's cavalier explanation worries Ziva, any problems he might have with drinking should not be discussed with such lack of concern.

Senior is silent for a moment, his son's words shocking him. Tony ignores the look on his father's face, the menu interesting him so much more than his father's shock. Ziva is unsure of how to help the situation, also taken aback by Tony's confession. Any further discussion and thoughts are interrupted as their waitress reappears, placing a high chair between Tony and Senior. Tony stands up and is just about to place Tali in the high chair when she narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"No baby chair!" She says adamantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Tony and Ziva groan slightly and share a look, both knowing how this will end.

"Here, let me do it." Senior says as he stands from his seat. Tony shoots Ziva a questioning look but she simply nods, an evil little smirk tugging at her lips. Tony passes Tali over to Senior, Tali whimpering in protest as Senior's hands go around her waist. "It's been a while since I've done this so work with me, ok Tali?" Senior smiles at Tali and begins to lower her into the seat.

Tony and Ziva share quiet chuckles, both fully aware of the fit that is about to be had. While Tali is a good child for the most part she is after all only two and very independent, finding the highchair too young for her. Tali takes Senior by surprise when she wraps her legs tightly around his waist, her heels digging in as he once again tries to place her in the highchair. The whimpering she had been doing in protest of Senior holding her has now escalated into angry grunts and the occasional growl, people from the surrounding tables turning to see what is going on. Senior notices the looks and reddens at the attention.

"Tali don't do this to me, you need to sit in your chair." Senior tries to reason with Tali.

"No! Baby chair!" Tali whines pointing to the offensive high chair. Senior continues to fight with the child for a minute longer, Tony and Ziva thoroughly enjoying seeing the confident Dinozzo Senior unravel at the edges. Ziva reluctantly passes AJ to Tony and stands, heading over to her fighting daughter and father-in-law. Senior holds Tali out for her to take but Ziva simply stands in front of the two with her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"Talia Rose, you will sit in that chair, do you understand me?" Ziva's tone takes Senior by surprise. Even though he doesn't doubt for a moment that the beautiful Israeli can inflict immense pain he is surprised to hear such a low, stern tone come from her lips, especially when directed at her mirror image. Tali simply drops her head and nods, her loose curls bouncing, having already received punishment for her earlier comments made to Senior.

"Thank you." Ziva returns to her seat while Senior places the much more cooperative Tali into the highchair then takes his own seat.

"Very impressive." Senior comments from behind his menu, a couple of people still watching the table.

"Tali always listens to THAT tone." Tony smiles admiringly at Ziva. She smiles proudly and reaches her hand out to stroke his cheek, dropping a kiss on his cheek where her hand had just been resting.

Dinner has been completed, the biggest issue Tali barely eatting anything that had been placed in front of her except the breadsticks. Senior had been unhappy considering the high prices of even the simplest dish but Tony had reminded him that Tali is only a child and the foreign cuisine would prove to be unappetizing to most children her age. Now Senior sits back with a single malt scotch in his hand, watching as the amber liquid swirls around in the glass. A dull throb between his eyes his threatening to turn into a migraine, and as AJ whines in his carrier Senior comes to the decision that he will never invite his son and his family out to dinner ever again.

"See-yur k?" Tali whispers to Tony as he takes a sip of his non-alcoholic beer. He can't help but chuckle at the question as he looks at his father, the man looking totally downtrodden.

"I think he's just ready for dinner to be over." Tony whispers back.

"Me too!" Tali sighs heavily, her boredom growing by the moment.

Senior watches the conversation between his son and granddaughter unable to find humor in his failed attempt at a family dinner. He takes a large gulp of his drink then looks at Ziva who now cradles AJ in her arms, the baby no longer crying as Ziva gently rocks him. Senior's attention falls back on his son and granddaughter as Tony stands up and takes Tali out of the highchair, resuming his seat with her in his lap. He is just about to call for the check when a slow song begins to play, several couples making their way to the dance floor. He watches as Tony leans over and whispers something into Ziva's ear, eliciting a soft chuckle from her and she leans over kissing him gently.

"Give me the baby and you two go dance." Senior offers placing his drink down and holding his hands out for AJ. Tony and Ziva shoot questioning, worried looks at each other, neither sure if leaving Senior with both AJ and Tali is such a good idea. "You'll be right there if I need you, besides I have held a baby before." Senior chuckles to help ease Tony's and Ziva's uncertainty. Tony and Ziva share one more glance then Ziva nods reluctantly. She walks over to Senior and carefully places AJ in his arms, worried by how uncomfortable Senior looks.

"Support his head." Ziva instructs, anxiety written all over her face.

Tony also isn't sure how good of an idea it is to leave Senior alone with the children but as the song continues to play he can't help but want to dance with Ziva. He gives her a nod to reassure her that everything is all right, Senior actually doing better than one would think, then turns to Tali.

"Be good for him!" Tony warns as he looks at Tali. She furrows her brow but nods knowing that if she doesn't she will not enjoy the repercussions of her behavior. Tony then stands up, places Tali in his chair and takes Ziva by the hand leading her onto the dance floor.

Tali turns around in the chair so she can see and Senior, while bouncing AJ lightly, also watches. Tony and Ziva stand at the edge of the dance floor, Tony wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist as her arms encircle his neck. They begin to sway to the music, his eyes looking directly into hers and they share a kiss. Once the kiss is broken Ziva rests her head on his chest and he rests his chin on top of her head.

"Tony," Ziva says so softly he can barely hear her, her head never leaving his chest.

"Huh?" He asks against her hair.

"What did you mean 'usually' you regret what you do when you have been drinking?" Ziva closes her eyes as the question leaves her mouth, unsure of why she had to bring it up now. When Tony raises his head she looks up at him, waiting for him to tense but instead he answers almost immediately.

"That night in Paris, if I hadn't been drinking I wouldn't have had the courage to…" Tony doesn't finish the sentence, his lips meeting Ziva's in a way that is reminiscent of that night in Paris. Ziva smiles at him, the action so 'Tony' she can't help but be amused.

"So you do not regret that time?" She asks with a quirk of the brow.

"No, definitely not!" He recaptures her lips with his as the music continues as their bodies sway to the music, Tony glad that they accepted his father's invitation to dinner.


	70. Bye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for the reviews once again, I love reading your thoughts. I'm glad that you all liked the Tiva dance, just couldn't help myself and even married I def think they would be soooooo HOT!**

**The Sneezing Panda: Paris is one of those things that a large part of me wants to know what did happen but then there is that tiny little part that likes the mystery. Would freaking pass out though if we ever got a flashback to Paris and it's like the Jibbs flashbacks lol.**

**Betherzz: Please don't for one minute think that Tali doesn't get punished for her actions because trust me she does/will. I just prefer not to actually write the punishments because that is one of those things that is just too touchy. Tony and Ziva def don't let her get away with talking/treating people badly, I even mentioned in the last chapter about her being punished for things she had said. And even though Tony was raised in boarding school for some reason I don't see him, especially when he was younger, holding his tongue lol. Ziva, while not letting Tali get away with things, I see her as being a bit more relaxed in her parenting if for no other reason than being afraid she'll be too much like Eli but Ziva is def the disciplinarian of the two; Tony is wrapped tightly around Tali's little finger ;)**

**Rosalie Duquesne: Jackson will def make an appearance I'm just gonna have to 'study' up on the character of Jackson before I write him in.**

**Fanoftiva: I appreciate all the reviews I receive and even if there are conflicting POVs over something that's totally fine. I'm just glad that everyone likes the story :)**

**Here is the last chapter for a few days. I'm not entirely sure what the week ahead has in store for me but I hope to update at least once. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ and nothing else belong to me.**

Tony had offered the night before when Ziva and he had dropped Senior off at the hotel to drive him to the airport after his meeting. Neither had expected him to take Tony up on the offer but he had, chuckling at the slight looks of shock on Tony's and Ziva's faces. Unfortunately for Tali she had already been asleep when the offer had been made and accepted, unaware that the trip she so wanted to accompany her father on was in fact to pick up the man she still refuses to call by any other name than Senior. So as she sits in her car seat looking up at the large hotel Tony has just parked the car in front of, she is less than happy to see Senior walk out from the massive revolving door, suitcase in hand.

"I'll be right back Princess." Tony smiles at her as he opens his door and gets out of the car. Tali doesn't respond to Tony, instead she watches as her father rounds the car and takes the suitcase from Senior, popping the trunk to place the suitcase inside while Senior opens the passenger side door.

"Hello Tali, how are you doing this morning?" Senior asks as he turns to face her, a bright smile plastered across his face.

"K!" Tali drops her head slightly and shrugs her shoulders, suddenly wishing she had stayed at home with her mother and brother. Senior doesn't let the little girl interfere with his good mood, simply turning back around in his seat, closing the door and fastening his seatbelt.

Once the trunk is closed, Tony slides back into the driver's seat and starts the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Everyone is silent for the first few minutes, Tony checking traffic, Senior checking phone messages, and Tali watching the passing cars. Senior is the one to break the silence, his messages checked and nothing else to occupy his attention.

"Where's Ziva and the baby?" Senior asks as he places the phone into his pocket.

"AJ was asleep and we kinda don't like to move him around when he sleeps." Tony chuckles slightly shaking his head, every time they had tried to move AJ in the past not turning out so well.

"AJ not like sleep. Mama say 'no bye-bye fa AJ'." Tali explains shaking her head from side to side as her eyes widen to get her point across. Tony chuckles at the little scene he has just watched in the rear view mirror and even Senior can't help but find it funny, Tali definitely inheriting her father's ability to tell a story.

When the laughter dies down Tony begins telling Senior about AJ's less than stellar sleeping habits especially when compared to how Tali used to sleep. She smiles proudly every time Tony mentions what a good sleeper she was and still is, Senior quickly becoming bored with a conversation about his grandchildren's sleeping patterns. Tony obviously doesn't notice, or doesn't care, continuing to explain how AJ's very Ziva like sleeping habits are affecting the entire household, Tali groaning at the mere thought of her brother's inability to sleep in the middle of the night.

"So why do you two call him AJ?" Senior asks when Tony stops talking. Tony shoots Senior a sideways glance, his eyes only leaving the road for a moment before returning his full attention to the stretch of pavement in front of him. Tony shrugs, not wanting to explain the name to his father because he knows it won't go over well. Senior however doesn't notice Tony's reluctance in discussing the name and presses on. "Anthony Junior isn't really an accurate name for him. You're Junior so technically he is Anthony Dinozzo the third; 'AJ' doesn't really fit with that name." Tony's only response to his father statement is to shrug and lean forward a bit more in his seat, the road suddenly in need of being watched much more closely.

"No See-yur, not Anty Ju-yur, Anty Jeto!" Tali corrects Senior, Tony shooting a glance at her in the rear view mirror. Senior turns to face Tali with a confused look, trying to decipher what Tali has just said. "Jeto, like Ganpa!" Tali further explains, the information finally clicking for Senior.

"Anthony Jethro? Jethro as in your Boss, Junior?" Senior asks, squinting in confusion. Tony sighs and nods, wishing that the last few minutes of his father's visit wasn't spent dissecting AJ's name.

"Yeah, Anthony Jethro Dinozzo. We didn't really wanna go all traditional so we didn't give him my full name, and I told Ziva to pick out the middle name. I really thought she'd choose her father's name but they aren't on good terms so she decided on Jethro since Gibbs is li…a big part of the kids' lives." Tony thinks better of his choice of words not wanting to hurt Senior's feelings before telling him goodbye at the airport.

"AJ wuvs Ganpa Gibbs that why he name Anty Jeto!" Tali smiles from the back seat, the mere mention of Gibbs making her smile.

Tony groans inwardly at his daughter, her mouth another trait she has obviously inherited from him not to mention the lack of sensitivity and censorship of her words. Neither Tali's response nor Tony's explanation seems to bother Senior, the older man simply commenting on how the name 'AJ' makes more sense to him now, and the car falls silent as they continue on their way to the airport.

Senior has just checked his bag and is now standing in front of Tony who holds Tali in his arms. With all the people bustling around them running off so they won't miss their flights, Tony can't help but to be reminded of numerous movies. This isn't a movie though and there aren't any tears being shed over Senior's departure and arms aren't being flung around each other as tearful goodbyes are said. Instead Tony and Senior stand facing each other, Tali looking questioningly back and forth between the two.

"So I guess this is goodbye for a while." Tony doesn't know what else to say and while hundreds of lines from the thousands of movies he has seen run through his head, he can't help but chose that overly used line but for some reason it just fits.

"For a while at least but who knows, I might have to be back in town soon and I'll drop by." Senior shrugs never knowing where he'll be. Tony nods knowing his father means this, the man having spent most of Tony's life flittering back and forth between states and countries.

"You'll have to do that; we'll treat you to dinner next time." Tony can't repress a small laugh at the expression that crosses Senior's face, the man obviously never wanting to eat with the Dinozzo family ever again.

"Sure." Senior agrees reluctantly. "Well, bye son, it was good seeing you." Senior claps Tony on the shoulder and offers him his famous Dinozzo grin, Tony responding by forcing his best Dinozzo grin. Senior removes his hand from Tony's shoulder then turns to Tali. "It was a pleasure to meet my granddaughter. You're definitely a Dinozzo Tali." Senior winks at her. Tali furrows her brow but a small smile begins to play on her lips as she looks at Senior.

"Bye See-yur, shome!" Tali smiles brightly and holds out her hand, something she has seen nearly all the adults in her life do except for Abby. Tony and Senior laugh but Senior takes her hand and shakes it gently then places a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

"Bye Tali."

Senior doesn't waste any time with words or gestures, instead he offers them one more quick wave before turning around and walking into the sea of travelers, Tony and Tali quickly losing sight of him in the swarm of people. Tony's eyes linger in the direction of his father but he finally looks away, his eyes coming to rest on Tali as she too looks after Senior.

"You ready to go home Princess?" Tony asks brushing a wayward curl out of Tali's face. Tali nods her head never turning away from the direction in which Senior went. "You'll probably see him again sometime in the future and maybe then you'll call him Grandpa or Granddad." Tony suggest with a hint of a smirk. Tali furrows her brows and narrow her eyes at Tony.

"No Ganpa, no Gandad; See-yur!" Tali explains to her father turning back around in his arms so she is looking into his eyes.

"Ok Senior it is then." Tony chuckles then begins heading to the nearest exit. Even though he hates goodbyes he is glad his father is on his way back to New York. Maybe his family and he can get back to some semblance of normalcy or at least normal for them, the constant run-ins with fathers leaving all of them emotionally drained.

"Bye See-yur!" Tali whispers as they exit the building, waving slightly as they near the car. A slight smile crosses Tony's face as he steps off the sidewalk, glad that his father has finally met his family.


	71. Addison

**Author's Note: WOW guys thanks soooo much for the reviews =) I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter and even though I know Senior tries he just (at least to me) doesn't seem like the type, whether its kids or grandkids, would be too enthused about them. I'm not saying he doesn't love them but he's a 'love them from afar' type guy I guess. **

**The Sneezing Panda: I will definitely have to look him up on Wikipedia, thanks for the suggestion.**

**LunaZola: I understand about Senior, he really does try but he's more interested in other things. Oh well, at least Tali and he parted on good terms.**

**Chelsea1234: Glad to see you're reviewing again :)**

**Merder4ever33: Wow, that is actually VERY impressive. I can't be still that long even when I am reading :-\ Glad you like, and I while I'm PRO Tiva I'm also kinda anti-Tiva as well. Weird I know but I just don't think that NCIS could ever, no matter what the relationship, really delve deep into the personal aspect of it. I want Tiva and I really hope that one day we do get it because they are just so amazing. I know none of that makes sense lol.**

**Also I just wanna let y'all know that even though I don't respond to each of you I really do appreciate the reviews I receive. When I check and see the review count has gone up I can't help but smile. I really am glad that y'all like this story and if you have any suggestions/thoughts about what should happen please let me know. Well, I guess I've watched too many soaps because here's more Tiva 'angst' I suppose you could call it. And I know I said this earlier but this will probably be the last chapter I will be able to post for a few days. Started the new job today and it SUCKED. Anyhoo though, not the point and sorry for the LONG A/N. Please let me know what you think thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tali and AJ I own. Even the person this chapter is named for I can't really lay claim to because she's based on someone I know. (Yes I AM mean!)**

Tony's and McGee's first thoughts were of how amazingly beautiful the new agent that stood before them was but both had been reminded of _To Kill A Mockingbird _when Gibbs had introduced her: Agent Addison Finch. Tony immediately started with quotes from the movie while McGee's mind ran with thoughts of the book he had first read in Middle School. Abby's first thoughts had been of a high dollar hooker while Ducky had found the beautiful young woman to be 'lacking full use of her mental facilities'. Jimmy, like most of the males in the building, was enamored by her beauty, something Addison took quiet pride in. Gibbs had been the only one to not voice his opinion to the team in regards of the young woman, his mind already made up that he would in fact kill Vance if he ever assigned a temporary replacement Agent to his team again, especially when Ziva would be returning from maternity leave in one week's time. The threat of death didn't end with Vance however, Tony also making his way onto that list if he was ever to get Ziva pregnant again while she was employed at NCIS and on his team.

Addison Finch looks like she has just stepped off a runway in Milan instead of the elevator in NCIS Headquarters. With long red locks, piercing blue eyes, alabaster skin and legs that go on for miles, she is instantly the object of almost every male agent's fantasies and the cause for nearly every female agent's jealousy. The black skirt she wears draws just the right amount of attention to her bottom and legs, while her curve hugging V-neck forces all eyes to her very well endowed chest. A small smile stays plastered across her lightly lipsticked mouth and her eyes twinkle with excitement as she steps into the bullpen.

It is her second day as temporary replacement Agent to Team Gibbs, her for-the-moment Boss already sitting behind his desk with a large cup placed to his lips as he sucks down the terribly bitter concoction he insists is coffee. The computer geek Agent McGee is already fast at work pecking away at keys while the slightly frightening lab tech Abby stands beside him. McGee looks up from his computer screen and gives Addison his best, brightest smile, the woman returning a much smaller, less enthusiastic smile before heading to her desk at the far end of the bullpen. She offers a nod to Abby on her way to her desk but Abby ignores her, almost snarling at her new co-worker. McGee catches the look Abby has just sent Addison and gives her a questioning look when she turns back to him.

"You know what I think about her." Abby shrugs before heading over to Gibbs' desk in search of her morning Caf-Pow. McGee simply shakes his head, all the words Abby had used to describe their newest co-worker echoing in his mind.

Tony is of course running late as he jumps onto the already overly crowded elevator, Tali deciding she needed one more kiss goodbye, AJ needing one more diaper change, and Ziva needing just one minute longer in the shower before he had been able to escape his happy home for his much less happy work place. He knows the minute he steps off the elevator into the bullpen he will be met by a sarcastic comment, and more than likely a harsh hand to the back of his head, but he is happily surprised when his arrival goes unnoticed by Gibbs. He is quick to take his seat and turns on the computer as he places his gun in the desk drawer. He is just about to start typing up a report when Addison appears beside his desk.

"Good morning temporary replacement Agent Addison Finch, how may I be of service to you this morning?" Tony asks with his best Dinozzo grin. Addison rolls her eyes at his flirtatious charms and drops a folder onto his desk.

"Agent Gibbs asked me to type up this report then have you double check it. I would have brought it to you sooner but since you didn't show up earlier I couldn't give it to you till now." Addison doesn't wait for Tony to respond before she turns and heads back in the direction of her desk.

Gibbs has taken Tony with him to question the neighbors of a missing Marine, leaving McGee and Addison alone in the bullpen. McGee has been trying to access all of Petty Officer Regal's files for the past two hours, every time he thinks he has found something he comes across a contradictory piece of information, leaving him with a whole lot of information but very few answers. Addison has been on the phone with Regal's commanding officer for nearly forty-five minutes, the man proving to be completely unhelpful. Fully aggravated by the run-around she has just received Addison comes to stand by McGee's desk, watching as his fingers fly across the keyboard and thousands of words scroll up the screen.

"Have you had any luck?" She asks sighing heavily before taking a seat on the edge of McGee's desk. McGee shakes his head, his eyes momentarily lingering on Addison as she continues sitting on his desk, a spot usually reserved for Abby, or occasionally Ziva when they are working together. "I just don't get it; these people are like completely unhelpful. This man is missing for Heaven's sake!" Another heavy sigh escapes Addison. "Don't you ever get bored with this?"

"Nope, if you get bored you shouldn't be an agent!" McGee answers honestly, his words registering after they have left his mouth. He quickly looks up at Addison but she is already to her feet, an angry glare falling upon him. "I didn't me…" McGee begins but Addison doesn't give him the chance to finish, already returning to her seat.

Abby shoots off names and information about each piece of equipment in her lab to Addison as the woman waits for the test results from a splatter of blood that had been found under the refrigerator in the missing Petty Officer's house. Addison's face has taken on a blank look since Abby had begun telling her about the lab and each one of her 'children'. The Agent is about to start beating her head against the table out of sheer boredom when one of the many machines starts beeping. Abby lets out a 'yipee' then heads over to grab the print out.

"So, was it human?" Addison asks impatiently, this case already having taken enough of her time. Abby looks up from the printout, her face grim.

"Nope, it was poultry. Probably a pack of chicken that leaked from the refrigerator." Abby simply shrugs and hands the woman the report, thankful that Addison will now be gone from her lab.

"So you mean to tell me that all of that time was wasted for you to find out that a chicken bled out in Petty Officer Regal's kitchen?" Addison's tone is one of absolute annoyance as she looks at Abby.

"It wasn't wasted time, it was time taken to make sure that the blood Gibbs and Tony found didn't belong to the Petty Officer. You should be happy it isn't his blood!" Abby narrows her eyes at Addison as her hands come to rest on her hips.

"Why should that make me happy?" Addison scoffs.

"Because it's still just a missing person's case, not a murder investigation." Abby is completely shocked by the woman and her attitude, his dislike for Addison continuing to grow.

"I'll take this to Agent Gibbs," She says and heads for the door, the print out in hand.

Palmer can't keep his eyes off Addison as she stands in the morgue, her hand held firmly over her mouth and nose, the occasional 'eww' and 'gross' passing through her lips. Ducky is angry to say the least at the comments, having long ago learned not to hold it against Agents when they couldn't take the smell or look of a body but he can't help but find Addison's comments to just downright rude.

"Dr. Mallard could we please move this along? I don't think I can take being down here much longer." Addison gags. Ducky's jaw tenses at the comment but he refuses to say anything back.

"Mr. Palmer would you please get Agent Finch what she needs so she will not have to be down here any longer than absolutely necessary?" Ducky asks Jimmy as he looks up from the jar of formalin he has just placed a piece of skin in.

"Certainly! Agent Finch, follow me please." Jimmy smiles at the woman the entire time, his eyes taking notice of her low cut top.

Ducky rolls his eyes at Jimmy, thankful that his days of being so easily distracted are over. While he does not argue the fact that Addison is a very beautiful woman, he also refuses to say anything else about her. In his opinion her beauty is the only thing that has gotten her this far in life and sadly, her beauty is only skin deep.

Tony, McGee and Addison stand in the observation room watching as Gibbs talks with Russ Moore, Petty Officer Regal's long time friend. The man seems nervous and he is obviously holding something back. Tony and McGee share knowing looks as Addison reasons out loud why this man is the killer.

"Um Agent Finch, not to nitpick but we don't know if there even is a murder; Petty Officer Regal is just missing right now." Tony reminds Addison, the woman's endless chatter causing him to roll his eyes. Addison narrows her eyes at Tony disliking the comment.

"He's hiding something though. C'mon Agent Dinozzo even you have to see that." Addison narrows her eyes at Tony, only two days of working with the man and she already would like to strangle him. McGee shoots Tony a smirk taking pleasure in seeing a female agent that absolutely cannot stand Tony.

"I don't think he's guilty of anything criminal but he's definitely hiding something." McGee comments and receives an appreciative smile from Addison. Tony rolls his eyes at the newly formed coalition between the two then turns back to watching Gibbs and Moore.

Moore is practically sweating bullets as he sits in front of Gibbs, a menacing, probing look on the Federal Agent's face. Gibbs appears to be barely breathing but Moore can't sit still and Gibbs, having had enough, snaps. He yells at Moore asking him what he has done, what is wrong with him and why he can't seem to stop fidgeting. Addison is the only one that seems surprised by Gibbs and his interrogation techniques, bouncing when Gibbs slams his hand onto the desk. They are all three amazed though by the answer Moore gives.

"Honest I didn't do anything to Benny, he was my best friend. He's helped me out my whole life. You've gotta believe me; I'd never do anything to hurt him." Moore is near tears as he speaks. Tony, McGee and Gibbs all believe him, if something as simple as Gibbs yelling at him is too much for him to handle it is hard to believe that he would in fact be capable of murder.

"What'd you Russ? You might not've killed your buddy but you're guilty of somethin'!" Gibbs eyes remain hard as he looks at the man. The three in the observation room listen carefully and their eyes never leave Gibbs and Moore, all three wondering what the man will say.

"I…Tara, Benny's girlfriend, I kissed her. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but I betrayed my best friend and my wife. If she ever finds out she'll never forgive me and Benny, he's always been there for me and how do I pay him back? By making out with his girlfriend." Moore is scrubbing the palms of his hands back and forth over his face as he shakes his head. Gibbs for some reason seems to believe the man but Addison and McGee are not as easily buying it.

"So he kissed his friend's girlfriend and he's THAT upset about it?" McGee is flabbergasted as he continues to watch Gibbs and Moore talk, Moore's fidgeting having decreased since his less than scandalous confession.

"He has to be lying. No one is gonna freak out that much over just a kiss. Hell most people I know wouldn't freak out that much over sex!" Addison shakes her head in disbelief, her eyes also never leaving Gibbs and Moore. Tony remains oddly silent a fact that catches McGee's attention but Addison doesn't mention it, too enthralled by Gibbs' questioning and enjoying the reprieve from her co-worker's non-stop talking.

"You're a married man Tony, do you think a kiss should warrant that kind of reaction?" McGee asks as his eyes come to rest upon Tony. Tony chuckles slightly and shakes his head, his signature Dinozzo grin plastered on his face.

"For most people I don't think a kiss would be that big of a deal but you have to remember I'm married to an ex-Assassin. I'd admit to murder before kissing another woman."

"You're afraid of your wife?" Addison scoffs at the thought. Tony and McGee share a small chuckle and shake their heads, Addison having obviously never met Ziva.

"I'm not so much afraid of her as I fear for my life." Tony wags his finger at Addison as he speaks earning himself another glare.

"So you wouldn't kiss another woman? You?" Addison finds this hard believe but Tony nods.

"I love my wife; we've been through a lot and I wouldn't throw it away on something as stupid as a kiss."

Tony's response shocks McGee because he cannot believe that those words have come out of the onetime playboy's mouth and with such sincerity. Addison rolls her eyes at the line and shakes her head, still unconvinced that the flirtatious Senior Agent would in fact turn down a kiss from a woman just because of his wife and what they may have been through. Even though Addison knows it isn't a smart idea and finds the mere thought of it repulsive she can't help but do it, just to prove the cocky, annoying Agent wrong.

"So you'd really never kiss another woman?" Addison asks again.

"Nope, I wouldn't!" Tony smiles confidently and turns back around to the observation window.

Ziva, Tali and AJ all have had enough of being cooped up inside of the house, the last time all three of them had been out together was to dinner with Senior. With AJ waking from a longer nap than usual and Tali bouncing off the walls with energy, Ziva has decided a trip to NCIS for the children to have some time with their extended family as well as having lunch with their father is just what all of them need. She has left AJ in the bullpen with Abby while Tali and she head in the direction of the observation room.

"Whewe Daddy?" Tali asks looking up at her as they walk down a hallway, Tali's hand clutching Ziva's.

"He is watching Grandpa Gibbs talk to a man Tateleh." Ziva explains, Tali offering her a nod as they continue down the hallway.

They arrive at the door, Ziva placing her finger over her lips to remind Tali to be quiet, she opens the door. What she finds on the other side completely shocks her, the three people standing in the observation room freezing. McGee stands off to the side with a look of pure shock on his face while a red headed woman has her hands on either side of Tony's face her lips just mere centimeters from his lips. Tony is the one that Ziva focuses her full attention on, her eyes narrowing as she looks at her husband with a faint trace of lipstick smeared on his mouth.

"Ziv…" Tony begins but gets no further, Ziva quickly turning around, grabbing Tali and heading back the way she came. "Thanks a lot Addison!" Tony growls his anger flaming at the woman as she remains standing absolutely still with a completely astounded look on her face. Tony gives neither McGee nor Addison a chance to speak before he is out the door after Ziva.


	72. Joke

**Author's Note: WOW! Loved the reviews guys, thanks sooooo much =) So y'all aren't too happy with Ms. Addison, tis a shame lol. I couldn't help but laugh when I was reading some of y'all's comments: TOTALLY LOVED THEM btw. Yes Addison is shameless, no Tony showed no interest in her; more annoyance than anything as did the rest of the team. Also the name Addison didn't make me think of 'Grey's Anatomy' or 'Private Practice' but of a truly terrible, obnoxious twit I have the misfortune of knowing so I combined her name with the (very trampy) qualities of another acquaintance ;) **

**The Sneezing Panda: Sorry the chap didn't help raise your spirits :( **

**Lostie21: In my mind McGee found it so shocking because, even though Tony is totally in love with his wife and their life/kids, it is Tony after all. While no one questions his love and loyalty to his family it's just kind of strange to hear such sincerity, especially about something that involves his feelings, to be discussed so openly with Addison who is really nothing more than a stranger. One thing about both Tony and Ziva they are heavily guarded with their emotions.**

**Hannelovestiva: There is absolutely NOTHING wrong in turning into a five-year-old where certain characters are involved. I'm the person that absolutely refuses to watch any Jeanne episode, cringe at the mention and won't let anyone bring up the dreaded season four. So go ahead and join me in the five-year-old realm lol.**

**I know that I said I wouldn't post till later in the week but I kinda forgot that this weekend is fourth of July so the likelihood of me getting near my computer is a total joke. Hope y'all have SAFE & fab 4ths if you celebrate. Please let me know what you think, thanks. (And all suggestions/thoughts about McGee will be touched upon in a different chapter.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the adorable Tali and darling AJ.**

Abby's eyes near leave AJ's as she holds him closely, his tiny hand clutching her pinky. She looks at him in amazement and coos at him, all of the surrounding noise fading away as she falls deeper and deeper into the trance of AJ. They are both startled back to the bullpen when Ziva comes stomping in with Tali on her hip, the anger and tension radiating from her. Ziva's face is one of pure anger, a slew of whispered Hebrew words leaving her mouth as Tony follows behind. Whispered apologies are flying from his mouth as he tries to keep up with her while trying not to make a scene in front of the other Agents, most too busy to even look up.

Ziva comes to an abrupt stop in front of her desk, sitting Tali on top of the desk while she throws a couple of toys back into the diaper bag. Tony continues to talk in a harried manner, his words too low for Abby to hear but from the thick tension between, the two and the upset look on Tali's face Abby knows something is terribly wrong. She stands from McGee's desk where she's been perched with AJ, carefully laying the baby down in the stroller before heading over to the fuming couple and their distressed daughter.

"Abby!" Tali whines reaching out for her Aunt as Abby approaches the desk. Tony stops mid whispered sentence and Ziva tenses, neither wanting to face their chipper friend at the moment. The pleading tone of Tali's voice worries Abby and she immediately has the little girl scooped up in her arms, Tali snuggling into her neck.

"Hey what's wrong Tali?" Abby asks as she pats Tali's back gently. Tali doesn't answer Abby only tightens her arms around Abby's neck. Abby's eyes quickly come to rest upon Tony and Ziva, both looking away from her stare. "Do you guys need me to watch them while you talk?" Abby doesn't even bother trying to get them to tell her what has happened, sensing that the Dinozzo children could definitely use some time away from their parents while they discuss whatever has happened.

"Thank you Abby but that will no…" Ziva begins but Tony interrupts.

"Thanks Abs, we'll be back some time." Tony reaches for Ziva's hand but stops as her icy stare falls on him. "Be good for your Aunt Abby, Tali." Tony instructs his daughter as he carefully places his hand to Ziva's back. Tali doesn't respond to her father, her arms tightening around Abby once again.

"Do not touch me." Ziva hisses as she pulls away from Tony. She doesn't give him time to respond and heads to the elevator, Tony quickly taking off after her again.

Tony has flipped the emergency switch plummeting them into near darkness as they stand on the elevator. Even with their dark surroundings Tony can still see Ziva fuming and her hands clenched tightly at her sides, more than likely fighting the urge to strangle him with her bare hands as she angrily stares straight ahead.

"Ziva please let me explain what you just saw." Tony starts knowing that this is not going to be easy. Ziva's eyes never leave the elevator door but she does roll them and scoff. "I know what it looked like when you walked in but honestly it was just a lame joke."

Ziva's head quickly whips around, her eyes boring into him. She cannot believe what she has just heard come out of his mouth and even he can't help but think of how stupid his words sounded. He is just about to open his mouth to speak again but she cuts him off with a raised hand.

"I do not care if it was a joke or not Tony; YOU. KISSED. ANOTHER. WOMAN!" Ziva emphasizes the last four words, punctuating them with jabs in the air.

"Addison isn't 'another woman', and it wasn't a kiss; it was a joke! You can even ask McGee, he saw what happened!" Tony tries to defend himself; the only thing he receives in return is a deathly glare.

Both stand in the elevator for a few moments immersed in the almost painful silence, the tension continuing to grow. Tony knows that the kiss was a mistake and can't help but wish Gibbs was there because at the moment he could definitely use one of Gibbs' swift, forceful blows to the back of the head. Like Tony has tried to explain to Ziva the kiss was a joke, something that had taken him by surprise when Addison had leaned over and pressed her lips lightly against his before removing them and whispering, "_I thought you'd never kiss another woman!_".

Ziva has resumed staring down the door to the elevator, her arms now crossed firmly in front of her. There are too many thoughts and emotions running through her for her to even begin trying to process them. Even though she knows Tony loves her she cannot just erase what she had walked in on, and she truly wishes she could.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ziva forces herself to remain calm as she asks the question but her voice is laced with anger.

"I didn't kiss her Ziva she kissed me. She did it to prove that I would kiss another woman even though I'd said I wouldn't." Tony's eyes are pleading with Ziva to believe him, to forgive him but she refuses to look at him.

"How did kissing even come up? You were supposed to be finding a missing Marine, not making in with some new girl." Ziva throws her hand in the air in frustration, unsure of how to keep her hands to herself so she will not inflict great bodily harm on her husband.

"It's making out." Tony corrects her and is met with daggers for eyes.

Tony quickly begins explaining what had happened in the observation room before Ziva has a chance to kill him. He watches her face as he explains, trying his hardest to read each furrowing of the brow or tensing of the jaw but already knows how she is handling all of this. He can practically feel the anger oozing from all her pores and the scowl that is plastered across her face is enough to frighten anyone, but past all of that Tony can see that Ziva is hurt. He hates that he is responsible for this, even if it was Addison who had initiated the kiss he still blames himself. When he has finished explaining the missing Marine's friend and his confession, followed by Addison's jokes about being afraid of his wife and the kiss, Tony places his hands on Ziva's shoulders and turns her to face him, shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ziva I am so sorry but please believe me, this was just a stupid joke on Addison's part. Just her way of trying to show that she was right but she's not. Like I told her, we've been through too much for me to throw it away." Tony takes her hands in his, thankful when she doesn't pull them away. The uncertainty is still on Ziva's face but her face has softened some, something Tony is very thankful for.

"Even if it was a joke to Addison, how am I supposed to know if it was just a joke for you?" Ziva's question shocks Tony, out of all the reactions he had figured she would have this was not one of them.

"What the hell else would it be? Of course it's a joke!" Tony can now feel his anger begin to bubble, insulted by the question. Ziva doesn't respond instead looks down at her feet as she tries to consider this from all sides. "When Damon kissed you I didn't accuse you having feelings for him!" Tony regrets his words the moment they leave his mouth, cringing at his utter stupidity. "Zi…"

"You accused me of not valuing our marriage, our family." Ziva's eyes quickly find Tony's her eyes hard as she glares at him. "And Damon did not kiss me; there was no kiss. He almost kissed me and I stopped him. I would not betray you!" Ziva's voice has now risen, Tony's comment only fueling her anger.

"You weren't even gonna tell me about Damon almost kissing you though." Tony argues, his voice also growing in volume.

"Were you going to tell me about Addison kissing you?" Ziva shoots back already knowing the answer. Tony's lack of response gives Ziva the answer, an answer she already knew but still it infuriates her. "I am going to try and clear my mind for a bit. Please watch Tali and AJ while I am gone; everything they need is in the diaper bag." Ziva's voice is dangerously calm as she reaches over and flips the emergency switch. Tony simply nods in agreement.

The lights to the elevator come back on and they begin moving again. Ziva doesn't allow her eyes to leave the door, refusing to look in the direction of her husband. When the doors open Ziva steps off the elevator and walks away, Tony watching as she goes. He isn't entirely sure how something as simple as a stupid, little joke has turned his marriage into an episode of 'Days of Our Lives'.

"You kissed Addison?" The question is punctuated by forceful jabs to his chest as Tony stands in the bullpen, a glaring Abby in front of him. Tony groans and rolls his eyes before glaring over at Tali who sits in Ziva's chair.

"Tali did you have to rat Daddy out? Especially to Aunt Abby?" Tony asks Tali in mock hurt hoping the humor will defuse the situation with Abby.

"A waat?" Tali's face is distorted into a confused look with her brows furrowed as she looks at her father. Tony groans at Tali's question, just another characteristic she has inherited from Ziva.

"Tali never mind the rat; did you have to tell Aunt Abby about what you saw when you and Mama walked into the observation room?" Tony tries again, this time avoiding any words that might confuse her.  
"Unca Gee," Tali mumbles as her eyes fall back on the piece of paper in front of her. Tony's gaze quickly falls on McGee his eyes narrowing.

"Gee Tali, thanks for ratting out Uncle McGee!" McGee says sarcastically from his desk. Tali shoots her uncle a confused glance but smiles slightly as her father glares at McGee. Even though Tony is not looking forward to dealing with any of the repercussions of Addison's stupid joke he is thankful to see Tali smile, even if it is an evil smile directed at her uncle.

"Thanks a lot McNark. Next time keep secret kisses to yourself." Tony snaps at McGee.

"I didn't say YOU kissed Addison, I said ADDISON kissed you!" McGee corrects Tony. "So there'll be a next time?" McGee asks with a raised brow realizing his co-worker's words.

"There'd better not be!" A look of anger that could rival Ziva's has settled on Abby's face as she looks straight at Tony, almost daring him to admit that he plans on kissing anyone other than his wife.

"There won't be!" Gibbs says delivering a blow to the back of Tony's head as enters the bullpen, Addison following behind him. McGee and Abby share a quick knowing look, both slightly amused by Gibbs' words. "McGee help Abby take the kids to the lab, I need to have a word with these two idiots." Gibbs barks.

McGee is quickly to his feet and gathering the diaper bag before anyone has a chance to blink, Gibbs' tone alerting him to the fact that there won't be a second request. Abby quickly gathers Tali along with her art work and when both children, as well as the overly stuffed diaper bag, are collected McGee and Abby waste no time getting into the elevator. The verbal tongue lashing, if not at times physical abuse, Tony and Addison are about to receive is definitely something such two young children should not be present for.

Gibbs waits for the elevator doors to close before he starts in. Tony and Addison stand in the middle of the bullpen side by side, a look of fear on Addison's face. Tony, while dreading the sharp blows he figures he'll receive, is almost relieved because Gibbs is usually one of the only people that can help him put things into perspective.

"What the hell was that? Have either of you ever heard of rule number twelve?" Gibbs growls, a hard, angry look resting on his face as his eyes bore into the two.

"Yeah but rule number twelve has never really stuck well for me. Ziva and I've kinda broken it a few thousand times." Tony babbles hoping the humor will help the situation.

"And the fact that you busted rule number twelve to hell and back with Ziva should have kept you from breaking it with Agent Finch." Gibbs pops Tony in the back of the head, once for the glib comment and a second time for the kiss with Addison. Tony winces, his head beginning to hurt from the repeated blows but nods.

"Agent Gibbs it was just a joke. I was trying to make a point!" Addison tries to defend herself but is met by frosty blue eyes.

"And what point was that Agent Finch? That a missing Marine isn't as important as getting your co-worker into a lip-lock to prove a stupid point? Or that the fact he has a ring on his finger and wife with two kids at home means nothing to you?" Gibbs' question leaves Addison fumbling for an answer.

"I…it was just a joke. He said that he'd never kiss another woman other than his wife; I just wanted to show him tha…" Addison stutters in search of an answer.

"Pretty bad joke if you ask me. You don't go around kissing your co-workers, especially when they are married and you're supposed to be investigating the disappearance of a Marine. You got that Agent Finch?"

Gibbs doesn't give Addison time to respond before he turns away from the two and heads to his desk, throwing open a file and taking a long sip of coffee. Tony, a look of anguish on his face, heads to his desk but Addison remains standing in the middle of the bullpen. She is startled that such a harmless little joke, at least in her opinion, has ended up causing so many problems. She looks down at her hands and is surprised to see them shaking, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Addison takes one more quick look at Gibbs and goes to the back desk. She grabs her belongings and heads out of the bullpen.

"It was just a joke it wasn't suppose to cause so many problems." Addison's voice quivers as she speaks. Tony looks up at her slightly shocked to see her go but Gibbs doesn't even bother, Addison's departure leaving a feeling of relief in the bullpen.

"You think she's gone for good?" Tony finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Someone that thinks going around kissing her married co-worker while we're investigating a missing Marine doesn't need to be on this team. There isn't room for stupid jokes at NCIS." Gibbs doesn't bother to look up at Tony, angered by the entire situation.


	73. John Deere

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the lovely review :) Happy Fourth of July btw. I hope you all have wonderful and safe ones. I noticed most of the reviews were in the way of 'good riddance Addison u _ (insert word of choice)' lol. I know the excuse of it being a 'joke' was very LAME on Addison's part but people like that honestly do see things in stupid ways like that even if it does make them look STUPID and the rest of us see RED! Once again I am sorry, I am truly terrible with names and remembering who suggested what but someone mentioned something about the kids' room colors so here is a chapter sorta about that. The title of it is dedicated to my little Ebug and his uber love of any and everything John Deere. I promise this chapter is more than paint and décor so please let me know what you think, thanks :)**

**YellinYee: Poor Tony (both on the show & in fics) does end up in that proverbial creek lol but that is what makes him soooo endearing.**

**LunaZola: The reason I had Gibbs had such a fit over it isn't just because he cares about both Tony and Ziva and their children, but it is also about his agents, especially his SENIOR, supposedly more mature agent not putting the case first over some stupid conversation that led to the 'joke'. I hope that make sense.**

**Betherzz: (((HUGS))). I'm so sorry you had to go through that :( You are right though the best thing to do when you know someone in that situation is to tell them; too many people try to 'protect' their loved ones by keeping secrets like that.**

**Lostie21: I couldn't resist poor little Tali having a 'Ziva moment' with that line lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but those two sweet children and that poor cat that hasn't made an appearance in a while.**

The honey yellow walls destined the room to belong only to Tali. Her room at their apartment had been more of a butter yellow, the color seeming to soothe her when she had been an infant and fussy. The now slightly darker yellow walls of her new room seem to relax her and help her go to sleep. The décor of her room hasn't changed much; the pictures in the black frames are still hanging on the wall opposite of her bed, a few having been added over time, and in the middle of the pictures the _C'est la Vie_ plaque still hangs. The room doesn't only serve the purpose of sleep, many nights it's used for reading and cuddling, while some mornings it is used as an outlet for Tali's overly active imagination. And even though Ziva can't explain it she finds it calming to just stand in the room.

AJ's room had not been appealing to any of them when they had moved in. The almost bubble gum pink the walls were painted nauseated Ziva, made Tony cringe, and had Tali refusing the room from the moment she saw it. After arranging Tali's room, Tony and Ziva had set to work on the 'pepto room' as Tony had deemed it, and after a few arguments about what color to paint the newest Dinozzo's room, celadon had been decided on. Now standing in the doorway of AJ's room Ziva can't help but smile. The nursery, while rarely slept in, is where a lot of bonding between baby and family happens. Whether it is Ziva who has snuck away with AJ to nurse him in quiet, or Tony has taken him for a change, becoming distracted by the tiny child and his many coos and glances, and sometimes even Tali having snuck into the room to check on AJ and the parent with him at the moment, the room is frequently used for nothing more than bonding.

She takes a few steps back and looks at the two rooms in front of her. From where she stands Ziva can look into both of her children's rooms. Tali's bed still messy from her morning 'safari' with her hippo where she had climbed under all of the cover, and AJ's crib still neatly made except for the comforter being slightly rumpled where he had been laid down earlier. A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth as she thinks about her sleeping babies, the peaceful looks they have on their faces when sleeping enough to melt anyone's heart.

The jangling of keys outside the front door pulls Ziva from her thoughts. She listens carefully as the lock clicks and the door knob is turned, the sound of feet on the hardwood echoing through the house. The door closes and the lock is latched, the keypad to the alarm system beeping as the code is punched in. Keys are dropped onto the table beside the door and the footsteps come closer stopping a few inches behind Ziva. She doesn't turn around instead her eyes never leave a photo on AJ's dresser, a photo of the team as well as the Dinozzo family that had been taken when AJ had been just a few hours old.

"Lookin' at John Deere?" Tony asks as he comes to stand behind Ziva, his hand resting on her shoulder. Ziva doesn't flinch but tenses at his touch. "I'm never able to sneak up on you." Tony sighs as he places his other hand on her other shoulder and presses a kiss to the back of her head.

Ziva doesn't move or say anything, her eyes remaining glued to the photo on the dresser. There are still hints of anger that flash through her but mostly she is hurt, something she is determined not to let show. She crosses her arms tightly in front of her, Tony responding by resting his chin on the back of her head. She takes in a sharp breath surprised by his tenderness and for a moment she is even angrier with him; Tony's charming, affectionate methods of begging always a weak spot for Ziva.

"Who is John Deere?" Ziva finally asks. Tony's head snaps up, a slight smile crossing his face, thankful that Ziva is at least speaking to him.

"Uh, a farmer I guess, I don't really know." Tony admits having never really thought about the origin of the name behind one of the top equipment manufacturers. Ziva turns slightly to give him a furrowed brow, the confusion apparent on her face. "John Deere, it's a tractor company. They also make lawn mowers and construction equipment." Tony explains trying to remember the little bit he had ever heard about the company.

"What does a trac-tor have to do with our children's rooms?" Ziva asks still not following.

"The colors are yellow and green, just like Tali's and AJ's rooms. Their rooms are just the pastel John Deere…I guess." Tony shrugs still not entirely sure why he has even mentioned something he doesn't really know much about.

Ziva seems to accept the explanation the silence surrounding them. Tony returns his chin to rest on the back of her head, his hands slowly moving from her shoulders to her hips. He finally encircles her waist with his arms, half expecting her to slap him away but is thankful when she doesn't. Ziva sighs as she feels her anger slowly evaporate and begins to relax into Tony's chest. With one hand she runs a finger over his hands coming to rest on his wedding ring. She fingers the simple gold band and for a moment tears threaten to spill from her eyes, feelings of betrayal resurfacing.

"Ziva the kiss meant nothing. I didn't even really kiss her; she kissed me." Tony whispers against her curls sensing what she is thinking. "Please Ziva, believe me. Forgive me." Tony pleads.

Ziva is surprised by his words and his tone, out of all the times he has apologized for things she has never been surprised by the desperation that laces his voice but this time she is. She lets out a shaky breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and turns in Tony's arms. Her eyes slowly look up into his eyes the anguish obvious in his green orbs. The look defeats any worries or thoughts of betrayal she might have had and she can't help but smile at him. Tony is shocked to see the smile but so thankful, a smile full of relief spreading across his face.

"I do believe you and I forgive you." Ziva places a gentle kiss to Tony's lips then places her hand on the side of his cheek. "But if you ever kiss another woman I will take this ring," She holds up her hand to indicate her wedding band, "and I will kill you with it. I will then take this ring," She taps the diamond in her engagement ring, "And kill the woman." Tony simply nods, not a doubt in his mind that she would in fact go through with the threat.

"The only other female I kiss is Tali; you're the ONLY woman I wanna kiss." Tony flashes her his best Dinozzo grin and pulls her into a much deeper kiss.

"Where are the kids?" Ziva asks breaking away from the kiss. Tony has his hand on the nape of her neck trying to pull her as close as possible, his lips almost bruised from the force of the kiss, and can't help but groan as they lose contact.

"Gibbs made Abby and McGee take them to the lab, he didn't want them to see his 'lecture'." Tony quickly explains and starts to pull Ziva in for another kiss but she stops him.

"So Gibbs did not appreciate you and Addison breaking rule number twelve?" Ziva asks with raised brow. Tony groans at the question and the lack of contact.

"No he didn't, he even went on his big rule number twelve thing. I did tell him we've broken that rule a few thousand times though." Tony chuckles. Ziva blushes slightly as a wicked smile tugs at her lips.

"AJ will not need feeding for a little while and Tali loves to spend time with Abby so why don't you explain this John Deere to me a little bit more?" Ziva suggests with a seductive smile.

"I'd love too." Tony growls against her lips.

"I have been on a trac-tor before." She comments before recapturing his lips. Tony moans softly, something about the thought of Ziva, his crazy ninja, on a tractor exciting him.

The two stand in the hallway with their arms wrapped around each other kissing for a few moments longer. The kisses become deeper and filled with more want as their hands begin to roam the other's body. Tony slides his hands under the hem of her shirt, his hands coming to rest on her stomach when he stops. Ziva shoots him an angry, confused glare not appreciating his sudden halt.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You did just have a baby." Tony's voice is filled with concern trying his hardest to remember how long it had been after Tali's birth it had been before they were intimate.

"I have recovered from much worse in five weeks." Ziva gives him one more quick kiss then leads him to the bedroom by the hand, the pastel John Deere rooms forgotten.


	74. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note: Awe, loved the reviews guys thanks :) I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story and the last chapter. So here's some (maybe) bad news: my hiatus from 'Tali' starts 7.6.10 and will probably run through 7.13.10 (and no not writer's block). Sorry but hopefully some new ideas will come to me while I'm doing some other things, some for fun some of the not so fun variety. **

**The Sneezing Panda: I could definitely see even the softer Ziva issuing this threat but no, I don't think she'd go through with it either. Even on the show right now I don't see her going through with a threat like this, not after Somalia, and I'm glad she's softened.**

**Rynie: I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story. I've often wondered how many people turned away from this story once they saw that Tiva were already married and with a child, I'm glad you continued reading though :)**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know, thanks. While I'm away I'm going to try to do some research into Jackson so I can start working on his 'arc' soon. **

**WARNING: This chapter might be too 'graphic' for some readers but this chapter isn't as smutty or as 'fun' as it might sound.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Messy curls fan out across Tony's chest as Ziva rests her head, their breathing is still ragged and the sheets are tightly wrapped around their sweaty bodies. Tony drops a quick kiss on Ziva's head and wraps his arms around her pulling her closer. He runs his fingers through her curls, fingering the ends of her hair and sighs contentedly. His runs his hand up and down Ziva's side stopping when she tenses slightly.

"Are you ok?" He asks, immediately worried that their afternoon romp might have been too soon after AJ's birth. Ziva simply nods, tracing lazy circles in Tony's chest hair. Tony looks down at Ziva, moving his head to the side so he can see her face. The feeling of euphoria that has been lingering suddenly vanishes as he studies the look on her face, regret and uncertainty apparent. "Ziva do…"

"Tony," Ziva interrupts him, sitting up in bed and wrapping the sheet around her. Tony is slightly surprised by this, Ziva never before covering herself unless Tali has wandered into the bedroom. The look on her face tells him that this is not going to be a very pleasant conversation so he too sits up, leaning back against the headboard. "I…" Ziva begins, stopping as she tries to find the right words. Tony waits patiently for her to continue positive that he knows what she is going to say. "I believe you about what happened with Addison, I j…" Ziva stops again, the words she needs refusing to come to her.

"You just aren't sure if you are over it yet; I get it Ziva." Tony sighs and reaches out for her hand. He takes her hand in his and runs his thumb over her knuckles. Ziva looks down at their hands still trying to find the words to convey what she is feeling.

"It is not that I am not 'over it', it is just that…" Ziva huffs in frustration, tired of searching for words. Tony squeezes her hand lightly and with his eyes urges her to continue. "When Damon almost kissed me it took nearly losing AJ to bring us back together. I do not want this time to end up like that; I do not want fear to be what keeps us together." Ziva lets out a shaky breath and drops her eyes, pulling her hand away from Tony's as she pulls her knees to her chest.

Tony is beyond shocked at the words that have just left Ziva's mouth, and for a moment he cannot help but stare at her. He can't believe what he has just heard her say, trying to convince himself that he has misunderstood her and that there is no way that she has just suggested they are only together because of fear. He takes in a few deep breathes and rubs his hand over his face, trying his hardest to form a calm and rational response.

"Ziva I'm with you because I love you, not because I just got scared that when we nearly lost AJ." Tony states forcefully, rationale forgotten. Ziva's head shoots up and her eyes bore into Tony, a look of bemusement striking her face.

"I do not mean that we are together because we are afraid of losing a child; Tony I love you too, that is why we are together!" Ziva snaps at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Tony narrows his eyes in confusion and shakes his head, Ziva having once again talked him into a maze of feelings and bewilderment.

"Then what the hell do you mean?" He asks quickly running his hands through his hair.

"I do not want this misunderstanding to lead to a huge fight with you going to stay at Gibbs' and the kids only seeing you at lunch. I do not want to have to almost lose one of our children for us to realize that…" Ziva sighs heavily having once again lost all abilities she has ever possessed to call upon words she is in need of, her emotions getting the better of her.

"That it's just a stupid kiss, or almost kiss in your case, and that neither of us wanted the kisses to happen and that the other person is a complete dumbass? That we love each other and our kids are what matters and that a stupid woman, that I didn't exactly like by the way, was just trying to prove some stupid point. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I would've rather kissed McGee than her!" Tony's rant takes Ziva by surprise. She is unable to interrupt Tony, not that she wants to, amazed by the words that she is hearing, laughing at the last line of his speech.

"Ha, you and McGee, now that would have been something to see, I think McGee could do much better!" Ziva chuckles, Tony narrowing his eyes at her as he mock laughs with her.

When the laughter dies down Ziva clears her throat and brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looks down at her hand that Tony has once again taken a hold of, her eyes landing on her wedding ring, and she can't help but smile at him. Tony returns the smile and leans over giving her a gentle peck on the lips. Ziva then lies back down and pats the bed beside her, waiting for Tony to join her. He shoots her a suggestive grin then scoots down into the bed, turning on his side so he is facing.

"I really don't think your 'almost kiss' with Damon would've led to such a big problem if the situation had been different." Tony comments nonchalantly as he traces his finger down her neck. A throaty 'hmmph' is the only response Ziva gives him, Tony taking advantage of the quiet to trail butterfly kisses along her neck. Ziva squirms slightly beneath his touch, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access.

"If Damon had not been there you would not have felt so threatened." Ziva comments as she runs her nails across his chest. Tony shivers under her touch but shoots her a glare for the comment. "And I would not have been so defensive if Jeanne had not been there." Ziva adds before pulling Tony in for a kiss, not giving him time to say anything.

"The hormones…..didn't…. help….either," Tony says quickly between kisses. Ziva narrows her eyes at him but finally nods, the hormones definitely hadn't helped the matter.

The two continue kissing, their hands roaming over bare flesh as the sheets are pulled from their bodies, the cotton prints landing haphazardly in a pile on the floor. Tony has managed to pin Ziva under him, her hands running down his body and teasing him as he nips at her neck.

"Ya kn…" Tony starts to say raising his head from her neck so he is looking into her eyes.

"No more pillow talk!" Ziva insists, her eyes dark with lust as she reaches up to kiss him.

"Pillow talk isn't really talking while leaned up against pillows Ziva. Pillow talk i…" Ziva doesn't give Tony a chance to further explain, recapturing his mouth with hers. There has definitely been too much pillow talk.


	75. Drawing

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I am addicted to reviews so here is the next chapter. I've actually gotten a few chapters ahead so yippee! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I greatly appreciate (am dependent on) them. **

**Jordan: I know this chapter isn't heavy with the one-on-one time but hope this does the trick for the moment. Glad your liking the story :)**

**NCIS29: I'm not sure about full-on McAbby like I've done Tiva but we'll see ;)**

**Lostie21: I think as the character of Ziva develops over time we get to see (both on the show and in the fic) lose some of that 'put togetherness'. I don't ever see her being some pathetic, whiney, clingy (Jeanne-like) character but I def think when it comes to those she cares about and the relationships she has with them she isn't as in control of her emotions. It's just like the elevator scene with Tony in 'Cloak'. IDK, it just felt right for me to write it like that. Sorry I know that probably makes nooooooo sense lol.**

**I might post again before the 'hiatus' is over or I might not, I really don't know. So here is the next chapter. Not much Tiva, but just a few loose ends tied up with some 'fluff' I guess. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the adorable Dinozzo spawns.**

The orange stick figure has long, red lines coming out from the head, two blue dots for eyes and, around what McGee assumes is the neck, a black line is drawn that resembles a rope. Surrounding the pitiful looking drawing are pictures of black skulls and crossbones, knives and red bombs with very short fuses. McGee is slightly horrified as he continues to study the drawing, his eyes landing on the artist with a disapproving look.

"Abby, don't draw things like that around Tali!" McGee chastises. Abby narrows her eyes as she looks away from the drawing she is hunched over, Tali sitting beside her as she too draws.

"Oh c'mon Timmy that home wrecker deserves a lot worse than this, and Tali doesn't mind." Abby huffs dropping the black crayon onto the table and retrieving the red crayon again.

McGee sighs heavily and shakes his head as he watches Abby draw a big 'X' over the face of who he presumes is Addison. He takes a quick glance at Tali's paper, glad to see swirls and squiggles in different colors, a smile on Tali's face as she creates her masterpiece. He then looks down at AJ who has just woken up from a nap, slight whimpers escaping him. McGee isn't entirely sure what to do with the baby but decides the fussy, younger Dinozzo is preferable to the talkative, older Dinozzo.

McGee continues starring at the baby as he thinks about what he has seen his other teammates do with AJ. Gibbs usually places him on his shoulder and pats AJ on the back while Abby will gently jiggles AJ in her arms. Tony will place AJ's head in his hands while his feet rest on Tony's chest and talk to him, and Ziva will place AJ on her legs tummy down and gently pat his back as she bounces her legs. All of these tactics seem to work for the others but McGee is apprehensive as he looks down at AJ still intimidated by how fragile such a small person is. He finally chooses a 'safer' position for AJ; the baby's back resting against McGee's chest as he faces Abby and Tali. AJ doesn't seem to mind this position, his eyes landing on Tali and Abby as they continue to draw. Tali glances up from her paper and smiles at AJ.

"AJ wanna daw?" Tali asks her brother holding a purple crayon out to him. AJ's only response is to kick his feet and gurgle. Tali giggles at him then resumes her drawing, occasionally pointing to something on the paper as she tells Abby about it.

McGee leaves the two talking and drawing and walks around the lab with AJ, the baby once again beginning to whimper. McGee jiggles AJ in his arms but the baby's whimpers only get louder, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"Um Abs, what do I do?" McGee asks with a panic stricken look glancing over to the happily drawing duo. Abby looks up from the paper and purses her lips as she looks at the baby, AJ's red face and tears breaking her heart.

"AJ hungy. He wants Mama," Tali says looking up from her picture. McGee and Abby share worried glances, neither able to meet AJ's need for food.

"Do you think we should call Ziva?" McGee asks glancing down at his watch, surprised that two hours have already passed since his angry co-workers were last seen.

"AJ has bottle." Tali points to the diaper bag that sits on a stool, McGee sighing in relief.

"Thanks Tali." Abby smiles at the little girl and taps her lightly on the nose and Tali giggles. "Here Timmy, give me AJ and you can heat the bottle up." Abby stands and holds her hands out for AJ. McGee gladly hands the squirming, crying child over but once the fussy child is in Abby's arms, McGee stands still for a moment a look of apprehension on his face. "What's the problem McGee?" Abby asks becoming annoyed with him as AJ begins to cry louder.

"That's Ziva's…breast milk." McGee blushes slightly as he says it, Abby unable to keep her laughter at bay. McGee shoots her an offended glare as she continues to laugh at him and his trepidation.

"So? Breast milk is just a mixture of sixty percent whey and forty percent casein. The combination of the two make it easier for babies to dig…" Abby explains at her usual lightening speed, McGee only turning redder.

"Ok, ok; I'll go heat the bottle!" McGee shakes his head and heads over to the diaper bag just wanting Abby to stop with the explanation.

"Just run it under warm water; you can't microwave bottles." Abby reminds him. He turns around to glare but is met by a toothy grin.

McGee groans rummaging through the overly stuffed diaper bag in search of the bottle. He pushes aside two outfits for each child, several toys, diapers and a container of wipes, his hand hitting the bottom and still no bottle in sight. Having observed the difficulty her Uncle is having, Tali slides down from her seat and leaves her drawing. She walks over to McGee, tugs at his pant leg and holds her arms up. He smiles appreciatively at her and picks her up. He holds her over the opened diaper bag and watches as she reaches into a side pocket producing a black, insulated pouch. She unzips the top and hands him the bottle with a proud smile.

"Thank you Tali." McGee sits her back on the ground and ruffles her hair before she takes off to her drawings.

While Tali continues working on her drawings, McGee stands at the sink holding the bottle under a stream of warm running water, Abby beside him. Even though McGee still finds the thought of holding a bottle of Ziva's breast milk odd, he can't help but notice Abby and the look of worry on her face.

"You ok?" He asks giving her a sideways glance. Abby looks down at AJ as he continues to cry then glances over to Tali as she draws, finally meeting McGee's eyes.

"Timmy, what if Tony and Ziva don't make it? What's gonna happen to them? What's gonna happen to these two?" Abby's voice is filled with worry and sadness as she speaks, the usual bouncy, bubbliness gone from her voice. McGee looks at her fully this time, the hand with the bottle remaining in the sink as his other hand comes to rest on her shoulder.

"They'll be ok Abby; they're Tony and Ziva. If they can survive him killing her boyfriend and then a terrorist cell mission turned rescue in Somalia, they can survive a stupid kiss." McGee leaves the bottle in the sink and wraps his arms around Abby, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Abby leans her head against McGee's chest and smiles, his reassuring words helping her to feel better.

"You still should've helped Tony explain what happened," Abby says as she straightens up and punches McGee in the arm. He lets out a slight yelp his hand rubbing his now sore arm.

"I couldn't just leave the observation room; what if Gibbs had needed me?" McGee asks returning his attention to the bottle. Abby narrows her eyes at McGee but considers it for a moment.

"Well you might have a point but Timmy they have to be ok. They are Tony and Ziva; TIVA. They can't not be all right!" Abby's tone reminds McGee of a jumping up and down child he had once seen in the store that couldn't have candy. Reasoning and rationale out the window as the child wailed on and on about how something should be just because it seemed right and McGee silently agrees with her.

They don't get to finish their conversation, the elevator dinging indicating the arrival of someone. They look to the door and are pleasantly surprised to see Tony and Ziva walking into the lab, smiles on both of their faces. Abby notices Ziva's hair is fixed differently than it was before, Tony's shirt which is a different color than the one before, and what looks like a hickie beginning to form just below Ziva's ear. McGee doesn't notice any of this, his eyes too busy darting back and forth between the two as they stop at the table and begin talking with Tali.

"Thank you for watching them." Ziva smiles at them as she looks up from the drawing Tali is showing her.

McGee and Abby smile at them then share a quick glance before their eyes return to the now happy duo. Tony comes over and holds his hands out for AJ, the baby quieting as Tony pats his diaper. He thanks them again and heads back over to the table where Tali and Ziva are still talking, stopping to hold up Abby's drawing.

"So what've you guys been doing while we were gone?" Tony asks, his signature grin nearly one hundred watts brighter than usual.

"Um, drawing." Abby smiles innocently, Tony and Ziva chuckling at her response.


	76. Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well surprise surprise, my hiatus is pretty much over. Was boring, fun at times and just spent escaping the heat. So here is the next chapter, I hope y'all like it and thanks soooooo much for the reviews =)**

**Ncis29: Thanks for the idea, will def have to do that :)**

**Liat1989: Hmm, I've never really watched 'Friends' but I'll think about adding onto that. :)**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tali, AJ and the cat that finally gets a mention.**

Tali has managed to avoid Tony as much as possible since leaving the office. She has made sure to go to Ziva for everything she has needed and has ducked out of every hug or kiss her father has tried to give her. Her behavior has shocked both Tony and Ziva, neither realizing that such a young child is capable of holding a grudge. Even though Tali will still talk to him and answer any questions he asks her, she isn't her usual 'daddy's girl' self and that is something Tony misses. So when he passes her opened bedroom door later that night he has to stop and lean up against the door, watching as Tali waits patiently to be tucked in while Ziva changes AJ in the nursery.

"Hey Princess, you want Daddy to cover you up and read you a book?" Tony asks with a small smile as he steps into the room. Tali keeps her eyes focused on her hippo but nods, growing tired of waiting for Ziva.

Tony's smile widens and he quickly makes his way over to the bed. He watches as Tali wriggles down into the bed, clutching her hippo tightly to her with one arm as her free hand rests under her head. When she stills Tony spreads the quilt around her and tucks her in, placing a kiss to her forehead. Tali immediately begins wiping away at the kiss, scrubbing the back of her hand across her forehead. Tony is surprised by the action but even more shocked by the hurt the action causes him. His little girl, his Princess, is scrubbing away one of her Daddy's kisses. His Tali never scrubs away at kisses from him no matter how early or even if he has bad breath. His little girl loves all the kisses she gets from both Daddy and Mama but this time she has wiped one of his kisses away, and for a moment he has to fight with the lump rising in his throat. If Tali at two, and by just wiping away a kiss, can rip his heart to shreds, what will she be capable of when she is a teenager and is aware of the pain she can inflict upon him?

"Daddy k?" Tali asks a look of concern on her face.

Tali has stopped trying to rub away the kiss, the look on her father's face catching her attention, and even though she is a upset at her father she is worried about him. Her question and the caring tone surprises part of Tony because the little girl that has tried to avoid him all day is immediately concerned about the object of her anger. Another part of Tony expects it from Tali because even when she is being an absolute terror, something Ziva blames on him, she still has it in her to be one of the sweetest children Tony has ever seen.

"Daddy?" Tali asks again, this time reaching out and touching Tony's face with her small hand. Tony looks down at Tali and smiles at her as her damp curls hang in her tired eyes.

"I'm ok Princess, I'm just sorry I made you and Mama mad."

Tony sits on the edge of the bed and brushes the stray curls out of her face. Tali drops her eyes so she is looking at the sheet, suddenly not wanting to meet her father's gaze and Tony can only think of how much like Ziva she is when she doesn't want to talk about things, especially feelings.

"Ou kiss Assun!" Tali scowls her eyes slowly meeting Tony's. He is once again taken aback by his daughter, finding the fact that a two-year-old is so observant totally mindboggling, he also can't help but find the way she pronounces Addison's name funny. He knows from experience with Ziva not to laugh instead decides to be as honest as he possibly can be with a two-year-old while keeping it on a level she will understand.

"Tali, you know how Director Vance tried to hold you the other day and you screamed for Mama and me?" Tony asks hoping this will help her understand. Tali narrows her eyes at the memory but nods. "Well that's kinda what happened with me and Addison. She kissed me but I didn't want to kiss her." Tony waits another second as Tali nods, her eyes set intently on her father as she listens to every word. "I didn't want Addison to kiss me just like you didn't want Vance to hold you; ok?"

Tony watches as Tali slowly nods, a wide, joyous smile spreading across his face. He holds his hands out to Tali and she leaps into his arms, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He holds her closely and places a kiss to her temple, this time she doesn't wipe the kiss away but instead gives him a quick peck on the cheek. When Tali has had enough of the hug she lies back down and Tony begins tucking her in once again.

"Ony kiss Mama?" Tali asks with furrowed brow as she rubs her eyes.

"Nope, I kiss only you," He leans over and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, "AJ and Mama. You're my family; I love you." Tony smiles down at her as he explains then resumes his spot on the edge of her bed.

"Daddy, ou kiss Abby." Tali reminds him and Tony nods in agreement, remembering several times he has given Abby a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah but Abby is family too." Tony hopes she understands the point he is trying to get across. She seems to accept this but he can see the question forming in her head as she squints.

"Kiss Unca Gee?" Tali asks in all seriousness. Tony's eyes widen in horror at the thought and a hearty laugh wafts through from the nursery. Tony sneers in the direction of Ziva's laughter then turns back to Tali.

"No I don't kiss your Uncle McGee." Tony shakes his head at the suggestion, making a mental note for himself to buy a handy wipe for his brain.

"Kiss Ninja?" Tali asks with a hint of a smirk on her lips. Tony groans and rolls his eyes at the suggestion, the thought of kissing McGee, heck even Palmer, not as bad as placing his lips near the feline from hell.

"How about I just kiss you, AJ and Mama?" Tony asks her as he drops a kiss on the tip of her nose. Tali nods and giggles, the sound music to Tony's ears.

Ziva is standing in the doorway of the nursery when Tony sneaks out of Tali's room after reading her a book. He doesn't realize she is standing there but when he turns from the door and begins heading to their bedroom he runs right into her. He lets out a yelp of surprise, Ziva chuckling at the response and the look on her husband's face.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tony asks as he places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. Ziva offers him a smug little smirk but ignores the question.

"I am glad you talked with Tali; she was very upset by what she saw." Ziva places her arms around Tony's neck as she talks but doesn't lean in for a kiss.

"I've never seen her give anyone the cold shoulder before. She's supposedly all me according to you but this just proves she's all you." Tony widens his eyes for emphasis and nods, Ziva narrowing her eyes playfully and shaking her head as a smile tugs at her lips.

"She would have forgiven you much sooner if you would just kiss Ninja." Ziva chuckles, the scene she has created in her mind of this playing out, ending in nothing but blood and stitches for Tony while an unscathed Ninja lives another day to bathe and bask in the sunlight, only causing her to laugh more when coupled with the look of horror on Tony's face..

"Like I told Tali, I'm only interested in kissing very, very, VERY few people." Tony smiles at her and pulls her in for a kiss, Ziva smiling against lips.


	77. Ninjas Cry

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, glad you liked the last chapter. It is amazing how children, even so young, can hold grudges but they are quicker to bounce back from the anger. Too bad adults aren't like that. Well I am working a couple of chapters ahead and I'm wondering, what do y'all want to see happen with Jackson/Tali/team? Please leave your thoughts on that and please let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali, AJ, and Leah, not anyone you would see on NCIS :(**

Tears had flowed freely down Ziva's face as she had handed Tali over to Leah when it had been time for her to return to work. She had been surprised by the tears, inflicting pain was her preferred method for showing emotions, but as she had handed her baby girl over to an almost stranger tears seemed befitting. Tony had reassured her at least three dozen times that everything would be all right before they had even made it to the elevator and another ten times on the way to work, a drive that had consisted of furiously wiped at eyes.

She had been angry with herself when they had arrived at work, ten minutes late at that, and the tears were still flowing. She spent most of the morning with her head down in a file refusing to meet anyone's eyes but they all knew that she was crying. It had been at lunchtime when Gibbs had drug Tony and she down to the lab where Abby and McGee stood in front of the computer with huge, matching Cheshire grins plastered across their faces. Tony and she had exchanged confused glances but as the two parted, a high definition, color video on the screen, both had been amazed. The video, as McGee explained, was a real time video of what was going on in Tony's and Ziva's apartment. With Abby's help McGee had been able to access the web cam now turned Nanny cam so Ziva could keep an eye Tali. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she watched Leah sitting on the sofa with Tali in her arms, talking quietly to the baby about the ceiling fan. Gibbs had ushered Tony and McGee back up to the bullpen with him, leaving Ziva and Abby monitoring Tali and her babysitter.

Having experienced this one time before Ziva hopes this time will be different, absolutely refusing to let this time play out the same way the last time had. Unfortunately for Ziva she can feel the tears stinging her eyes as she counts the bottles of breast milk she has just placed in the refrigerator, the bottles just a reminder of what she must do in a few minutes. Taking in a shaky breath she closes the door and heads into the living room where Leah already is, Tali telling her of the plans she has for the day. Ziva watches as Leah smiles and listens intently to Tali, AJ in her arms.

"You ready for this?" Tony asks softly as he walks up behind Ziva and wraps his arms around her waist. Ziva's eyes remain on the scene before her in the living room and shakes her head; she isn't ready for this. "It's ok for ninjas to cry ya know?" Tony presses a kiss against her temple, hating to see her so upset.

"I should not cry it will only upset them." Ziva's voice is calm and steady as she speaks, her eyes focused on her children. Tony isn't sure how to help ease her anxiety so he wraps his arms tighter around her waist and whispers reassuring words into her ear. She nods at each piece of advice, the tears continuing to pool in her eyes.

Realizing that standing in the doorway to the living room will not change the fact her maternity leave is over, Ziva walks into the room and over to Leah and her children. Leah is bubbly and happy to see the children as she always is, her face lighting up as Tali talks at lightening fast speed. Tali also seems perfectly content, a captive audience all the child needing to be happy. Ziva's eyes finally rest on AJ and he too seems perfectly happy, something she should take comfort in but can't. She blinks rapidly trying to keep the tears at bay for just a while longer and delves into the long, detailed list of where everything is, AJ's schedule, and anything else Leah might need to know.

Leah, also remembering when Ziva had left Tali for the first time, has expected much worse than this reaction. She made sure that she allotted herself enough time to arrive nearly twenty minutes early so Tony and Ziva can say their goodbyes to both of their children, and as she listens carefully to everything Ziva tells her, she is glad she chose to arrive early.

"Tateleh, you are going to be good for Leah, yes?" Ziva asks bending down in front of Tali so she is at eye level.

"Yup, gonna be a heper!" Tali smiles brightly at her mother, swishing her body from side to side.

"Thank you Tali, I love you." Ziva whispers and gives her a peck on the cheek. Tali wraps her arms around Ziva's neck and mimics the action, dropping a wet kiss on her mother's cheek.

Tony watches mother and daughter, a smile creeping across his face at the sweet moment. He takes notice of the tears glistening in Ziva's eyes and the way she pulls Tali a little closer when Tali gives her the kiss. When Ziva stands back up she smiles down at Tali and wipes quickly at her eyes then turns to Leah. Leah hands AJ over to Ziva, tears finally escaping as the baby comes to rest in her arms. Ziva swallows and places a kiss against AJ's forehead whispering something in Hebrew to him. AJ looks at his mother's face, almost like he is hanging on each word she says, a slight smile creeping across his face as she does so. AJ's latest 'trick' as Tali calls it is what opens the flood gates, Ziva's tears rolling down her cheek. She gently touches her nose to AJ's then gives him another quick kiss and hands him to Leah.

Ziva continues to wipe at her eyes as Tony and she make their way to the front door, Tali and Leah, with AJ still in her arms, following behind. At the door Ziva turns around and offers her children another smile, trying her hardest not to upset them.

"Mama," Tali says softly. Ziva bends down in front of Tali, lifting her brows for the little girl to continue. "Gonna be ok. Pomise!" Tali places her hands on either side of Ziva's face, and kisses her nose then wraps her arms around Ziva's neck for a quick hug. Ziva smiles and nods at Tali when they break apart from the hug, this time her hands going to either side of Tali's face and she gives her a quick peck on the nose, like always eliciting a giggle from her little girl.

"Well be good kiddos; call us if you need anything Leah," Tony says as Ziva stands and rejoins him at the door.

"They're always good and we will. You two too." Leah calls after them and smiles, locking the door before gearing up for a day of play.

Ziva sits in the passenger seat facing the window. She has her head propped on her hand as her arm rests on the door, her pinky wiping away any stray tears. Tony takes the occasional glance in her direction to make sure she is all right, feeling badly for his wife each time she wipes at a tear. When he has to stop the car for morning traffic, he reaches across and takes Ziva's hand in his.

"Ziva, they're ok and it's ok if you wanna cry. It's the first time you've been away from AJ this long." Tony brings her hand to his lips and brushes his hands against her knuckles. Ziva slowly brings her eyes to meet his and nods, he is after all right.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva leans over and kisses him leaving him with a dazed grin when she pulls away.

"What was that for?" He is a little perplexed by this, his smile mixed with a hint of bemusement.

"You are right; it is all right for ninjas to cry." Ziva pats his cheek lightly then focuses her eyes ahead at the backed up traffic. Tony sighs and shakes his head; it has taken this long for Ziva to realize that there is absolutely nothing wrong with ninjas crying.


	78. I Do

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. That last chapter is something I think a lot of parents experience when they must go back to work and leave their new little one, and even though Ziva is tough as nails if she ever had a kid I definitely think she would be so overly protective and torn about leaving it. Thanks for the suggestions on Jackson, I have an idea of something to do; a way to introduce him but we'll see. **

**The Sneezing Panda: Jackson definitely won't be bad because I don't perceive him as a bad person on the show. Eli, to me is evil because of the way he treats everyone especially his own daughter. When it comes to Senior I hope he didn't come across as bad because I honestly don't think of him that way he's just not a family man.**

**Lilybellnightwalker: I really like that suggestion, thank you =) I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Jentivadiva09: Good luck with school! As for the end of the story every time I think I've found a good place to end I get another idea or a reviewer gives a good idea and I can't really just stop. I THINK I want to end this story before the show starts back because sometimes after an episode I just feel really let down in the Tiva department, and then combine that with school (which will be starting back around that time too) I just don't know if I'd be able to juggle everything. Don't know though, just go where my muse takes me :)**

**Here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali, AJ and Leah, not NCIS.**

AJ has proven to be much different than Tali taking Leah by surprise. The first Dinozzo child was laid back, easy going and in love with sleep. The second Dinozzo child however has definitely proven to be his own little person. He is very precise about how things are done, his bottle having to be held just right otherwise he refuses the nipple and screams. If he is unable to kick his legs he will begin fussing and he has yet to take a nap, Leah having been there for nearly two and a half hours. Thankfully for Leah she has an unpaid assistant in Tali, the little girl proving to be very helpful when it comes to taking care of AJ.

"I do it Leah!" Tali insists as she skids past Leah into the kitchen, AJ's cries for nourishment becoming louder.

Leah simply nods and thanks Tali for the help and watches as Tali pulls open the refrigerator door. She stands on tip-toes and grabs at the bottle, her fingers grazing the side of the bottle. She wriggles her fingers trying to move the bottle closer to her but growls in frustration when it doesn't move. Leah smiles down at her and hands her the bottle.

"Toda!" Tali smiles at Leah then closes the refrigerator door. "AJ, it ok." Tali reassures her brother and walks over to the counter where the bottle warmer sits. "Up pease!" Tali holds her arms up to Leah and she obliges, picking Tali up and placing her on the counter. Leah coos and talks softly to AJ trying to soothe him as Tali places the bottle in the warmer and presses the button, Ziva having already set it.

When the bottle has finished warming, and Leah has checked it to make sure it isn't too hot, the three head back into the living room. Leah sits down on the sofa and positions AJ in her arms like he had been earlier and had successfully taken a bottle, and places the bottle to his mouth. AJ doesn't like the position of the bottle and refuses to take it, his cries now turning to screams. Leah repositions him and talks calmly to him trying to soothe him. Tali curls up on the end of the sofa watching her babysitter and brother fight, having witnessed almost the same scene between her father and AJ the day before. As AJ's cries become louder and louder, his face turning red, Tali crawls over to Leah and sits beside her.

"I do it!" Tali says and holds her arms out for her brother.

Leah looks skeptically at the child, unsure of whether or not she should let Tali do this. Having not received instructions to not let Tali help with AJ, she decides it is all right just as long as she is right there. She turns to face Tali and places a pillow in her lap then instructs her how to hold him. She is surprised by how well Tali listens and follows her instructions, AJ calming in his sister's arms. Leah keeps her hands on AJ's back making sure she is providing enough support and hands Tali the bottle. She is amazed as Tali gently moves his head to the side so he is facing away from her and places the bottle to his lips, AJ latching on and beginning to suck down the milk.

"Wow Tali, how do you know how to do that?" Leah asks with a questioning smile still amazed. Tali shrugs and smiles down at her little brother while he makes slurping noises, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Mama say I do it good." Tali smiles proudly.

"But how did you learn to do that?" Leah persists finding it hard to believe that she has just learned by observing.

"Daddy lemme." Tali continues to smile at Leah.

"So your Daddy showed you how to do it?"

"Yep, I do it!"

Leah chuckles and shakes her head at Tali, always in awe of how quickly Tali picks up on things. Seeing that her job is pretty much being done for her, Leah leans her head against the sofa, her hand remaining on AJ's back as she talks with Tali. In a very animated manner Tali tells her of all the ways she helps her parents, Leah simply shaking her head in amazement of such a responsible little girl. The 'I do it' attitude definitely something she has inherited from both of her parents.

Tony and Ziva enter the house a little after four that evening and are met by their daughter's new 'mantra' as she follows Leah through the house.

"I do it Leah!" Tali says as carries one of AJ's floor gyms into the living room. Leah follows behind the determined little girl with a wide awake AJ in her arms, the baby's eyes glued to the dangling toys of the gym. "MAMA!" Tali shrieks as she enters the living room realizing for the first time her parents are home. Ziva smiles at Tali and picks her up as she comes running to her, skidding to a stop just before crashing into her legs.

"Hey Princess, you good for Leah today?" Tony asks as he ruffles her curls. Tali smacks away at Tony's hand playfully and wraps her arms around Ziva's neck nodding into her mother's shoulder. Tony and Ziva both turn to Leah, slightly worried about how their babysitter would look and feel after a day of two Dinozzo children.

"She was great; such a little helper!" Leah smiles at Tali handing AJ over to Tony. Both chuckle and nod, AJ having three parents instead of two.

Leah begins gathering her things while Tali tells her parents of her day, detailing each event. Tony chuckles and shakes his head as Tali prattles on, unable to stop himself from making the comment that they might have left their daughter just a few too many times with Ducky; she has definitely taken on his infinity for long stories. Tali furrows her brows at Tony, Ziva elbowing him sharply before turning her attention back to Tali and the story. Leah also comes to stand in the living room listening to Tali, adding in the parts she has problems verbalizing. AJ begins to squirm in Tony's arms, soft whimpers leaving his lips.

"Uh-oh I think someone's hungry!" Tony says looking down at AJ, the baby scrunching up his face at his father.

"Are you gonna feed him Tali?" Leah asks, every other time that day Tali having run ahead of her to the kitchen to get the bottle.

"Nope, Mama do!" Tali smiles at Leah and continues with her story while Ziva heads to the nursery with AJ, thanking Leah as she goes.


	79. Paris or Somalia

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the lovely reviews; they are greatly appreciated. Last chapter was inspired by these two little girls where I work. They are sisters and eighteen months apart. The older one is constantly doing for the little one, it is just too sweet. I could definitely see the little Mommy side of Tali coming out because for some reason I figure Ziva was very protective of her sister Tali. Anyhoo this little thought just popped into my mind after being awoken way too early and I just had to do it. It didn't take long to write so sorry if it totally sucks and for all the errors that probably fill it. **

**Lostie21: I kinda feel bad for Tony and Ziva because for some reason I can just imagine these total terrors, granted adorable terrors, running around together. Still sweet and good children, just with their parents' penchants for getting into trouble and breaking the rules.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm really interested to hear which one you think it is, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tali and AJ.**

He should blame Paris but to him fault lies in Somalia. There is something more intoxicating about a Parisian night sky than a hot, sticky day in a terrorist camp in the horn of Africa. He should known he's been swayed by the spell of Paris himself. But the thought of a partner lost, awaking one to what that lost person truly means to them, only to find them alive, albeit not so well, in Somalia is something that even the hypnotic trance of Paris can't make you feel.

He knows every detail of what happened in Somalia having seen a large portion of it through the scope on his sniper rifle. The rest was in the reports, and the bits that had remained unmentioned he has heard about from his team, whether they know it or not. He doesn't have a detailed report to tell him what transpired in Paris. The guilty looks they tried to keep off their faces, while inevitably failing with their side glances and teasing gazes, and the subconscious tensing every time he mentioned 'rule number twelve', told Gibbs everything.

Paris had been where they gave into temptation. Somalia is where temptation was given a second chance.

When they finally came to him about their relationship, he already knew they were seeing each other. His Senior Agent and the ex-assassin failed miserably at hiding things from him, but as Ziva held her hand up to showcase the heirloom diamond ring, Gibbs had been shocked because even the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't see that coming. After dual head slaps, an issued warning about the separation of work and personal, and finally congratulations, Gibbs sat at his desk silently cursing Paris for the upheaval his team was about to receive in the form of wedding invitations, registries, and cake sampling.

The beauty of Paris only made more apparent with a star-filled backdrop illuminated by the Eiffel Tower. Two partners still hurt and skittish but their undeniable chemistry remained. The beauty of Paris can make anyone do anything; Gibbs knows firsthand. Paris had been the culprit with Jenny and him. Had it not been for the unmistakable French music wafting through the café, a couple of glasses wine too many, and the breathtaking night sky, he doubts they would have ended up spending a night of their mission in bed. He can only assume that is how it began with Tony and Ziva; messed up hotel reservations only stoked the fire.

On their wedding day he realized it wasn't Paris that was responsible for bringing the two together; it was Somalia. 'I couldn't live without you' had left Tony's lips as he had been placing the gold band on her finger, his adlibbing earning him a playful glare. The words elicited an almost cinematic sigh from Abby and a warning side glance directed at her from McGee. Gibbs' icy blue orbs hand landed on McGee and without words questioned him, McGee quietly explaining that Tony had, in a much raspier, parched voice, said the same thing to Ziva after Saleem had removed the bag from her face. He is momentarily taken aback, never before having imagined Tony, the cavalier yet guarded ladies man, would have ever said anything so bold even with truth serum running through his veins. On their wedding day he blamed Somalia.

On Tali's second birthday when they had all been gathered around the sandbox, Tony had picked up a handful of sand and watched as it had slipped through his fingers. Abby questioned him suggesting intense boredom but he had shaken his head, insisting he was just thinking. Ziva's eyes caught his, both sharing a look that told of a joint memory, a time where sand surrounded them. Their daughter's laughter finally pulling them from such an emotionally charged place in time and brought them back to their present where sand was nothing more than entertainment for their child. Tali's second birthday just reaffirmed his suspicions; Somalia was where it started.

Without Somalia Ziva would be dead, a part of Tony dying right along with her. If it wasn't for Paris equally thick walls might still surround their hearts. Without both of these places and the set of challenges and feelings they brought with them, Gibbs wouldn't be sitting in the handcrafted rocker with two almost slumbering children in his arms. He doesn't know which far off location to blame and quite frankly he doesn't care anymore. Both Somalia and Paris have helped to pave the path for the one time Italian playboy and the ex-Mossad assassin.


	80. Scare

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for that last chapter. Honestly that chapter came out of nowhere and it took me about fifteen minutes to write. I'm so glad you liked it. The whole Somalia thing is (to me at least) the thing that proves they are just more than partners or just some hot couple. No denying that Tiva have amazing chemistry but a lot of people see them as just a hot booty call but after Somalia there is something there other than just sex.**

**Lvcsfhg: That was me that said that about the holding hands. Gibbs probably did know but how could he say anything lol. Well, I am working a few chapters ahead in this story and on the chapter I'm working on now I've put a little bit about what I think happened that summer. It'll be a couple of chapters before it is up but I've put it in there, thanks for the suggestion. **

**Prueunknownsoldier: No, that wasn't the last chapter. I'm so unsure of when/where/how this story is going to end but not anytime soon :)**

**Liat1989: Well of course he'll blame a country lol.**

**Betherzz: If you're still reading this story I just wanted to let you know that something you said in one of your reviews gave me this idea, thanks!**

**Ok guys here is what will probably be the last chapter for the week. I hope y'all like it. Please feel free to leave speculation/thoughts on this, thanks.**

Gibbs doesn't even question where they are off to; honestly he is just glad to have them out of the bullpen. After a morning of sharp tongues, tightly clinched fists and one rather vicious attack on the copy machine, he thinks a few minutes to themselves might be what they need. He doesn't care if when they come back Tony is bloody and pummeled, his constant, nervous chatter and jokes grating on everyone's nerves. If Tony happens to leave Ziva locked in a bathroom or broom closet he also won't complain, the Junior Agent proving to have serious problems taking orders today. Their odd behavior has been extreme even for them and has had poor McGee so skittish he won't stand from his desk without sending cautious glances at the two before walking carefully and quietly through the bullpen; eggshells wouldn't cause him to tread so lightly. Gibbs' eyes remain on the two until they are out of the bullpen and headed to the bathroom, more than likely for one of their heated conversations. He shakes his head and takes a quick glance at Tali as she sits at Ziva's desk coloring then at AJ who sleeps in his infant carrier. Gibbs then turns his attention back to his work; the Dinozzos have definitely caused enough distractions for one day.

She shoves open the bathroom door so forcefully that it slams against the wall nearly colliding with Tony's face as it bounces back. He catches the door just before it hits him and sends Ziva a glare, thinking it better if he does not add the comment that is burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Where is it?" Ziva asks her tone filled with disdain. Tony doesn't answer her instead holds out the folded, white paper bag. Ziva yanks it from his hand and heads into the nearest stall, slamming the door behind her.

"You're welcome." Tony's tone almost matches hers as he speaks. Ziva doesn't respond to him or his feeble attempt at getting a reaction from her. He shakes his head and walks over to the sink leaning back against it while he waits.

"This is not the brand I asked you to get." Ziva hisses as she comes out of the stall, the bag discarded. Tony closes his eyes tightly trying to fight back the angry words that dance through his mind.

"I didn't see that kind. It's not like I could stay in there forever; Gibbs wouldn't have been happy if he had come out of MTAC and I wasn't here working on this damn case." Tony snaps running his hand through his hair.

Ziva narrows her eyes at him then turns to the sink. She slams down the white plastic stick on the counter and begins scrubbing furiously at her hands. She looks straight ahead as the water gets hotter, the heat not seeming to bother her and she can't help but think of her, THEIR, first scare. She had stood in front of the sink letting the burning water run over hands much like she is now, hoping the burning sensation would take her away from the thoughts running through her mind. Much like that time though, the scalding water is proving to be a fruitless attempt at escaping to oblivion.

Tony's eyes rest on her tensely set shoulders, the worry and anger seeping through her pores. He hates to see her so angry but he is angry too. He doesn't find it fair that she is blaming this entirely on him. He didn't mean for this to happen but if it has there isn't much that can be done about it now. Sighing he allows himself to realize for the first time that anger is not what is fueling Ziva's volatile temper; fear the culprit. He groans at the thought, and the slight tinge of guilt he feels for reflecting her treatment of him back onto her, and reaches his hand out to her. She tenses as his hand comes to rest on her shoulder, reminding herself of how angry she is at him.

"Ziva," He begins as his other hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She continues to let the water cascade over her hands, her eyes focusing straight ahead. Tony rolls his eyes at her stubbornness then reaches over and turns the faucet off. Ziva turns slightly and glares at Tony, even further angered by the calm, reassuring look he is giving her. "Here, we need to talk." He hands her a paper towel which she pulls from his hand, then resumes his spot leaning against the counter.

"What do we need discuss Tony?" Ziva asks wadding up the paper towel and tossing it into the garbage can. She doesn't move any closer to him instead leans up against wall.

"This! I get that you don't want this but why are you so mad at me? This isn't all my fault ya know?" Tony's tone is much harsher than he has intended it to be but it doesn't faze Ziva, her eyes narrowing as she crosses her arms tightly in front of her.

"So it is all my fault?" She demands the anger flashing in her eyes. Tony groans and shakes his head, absolutely lost as to how to continue this conversation.

"No Ziva it isn't all your fault and it isn't all my fault. Yeah it was our responsibility to use some type of birth control but we didn't. We don't even know if you are pregnant again so I don't get why you're so angry!" Tony has began pacing back and forth between the counter and the stall door as he speaks, trying his hardest to stay calm.

Ziva drops her eyes to the floor unable to look Tony in the eye. She knows she isn't being fair to him, and that her attitude towards everyone today has been uncalled for. Thinking about the prospect of another child, a child that won't even be a full year younger than AJ, frightens her. She isn't entirely sure why every time she finds herself facing a pregnancy, or at least a pregnancy scare, she turns into such a hateful, angry person but she does. She doesn't expect Tony to understand and she plans on apologizing to every one of her teammates, but right now she can't get past the anger bubbling inside of her.

Tony watches her as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Deciding it is better to get slapped than to just stand by and let her sulk, Tony walks over to Ziva and places his hands once again on her shoulders.

"Ziva," He says softly. She slowly meets his gaze, her eyes a mixture of anger and confusion. "Please talk to me; we need to talk about this." He pulls her closer to him and drops a quick kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on her head. Ziva sighs heavily, her fingers messing with his collar.

Neither of them has expected this, especially not so soon after AJ. In the hospital, Ziva just having woken up from surgery, the Doctor had came in and told them, with a grim expression, that the likelihood of them ever conceiving naturally again was very slim due to complications both during the pregnancy and cesarean. Tony had been shocked and little saddened by the thought, but Ziva had seemed ok with it. She was and still is perfectly content with two children but Tony can't help but think about having more children, they do make beautiful children after all.

Tracing her fingers over his collar, Ziva can only imagine how awful it will be to have three children so close together in age. If this is something more than just a scare, this baby and AJ will not even be a year apart. She can see it so clearly, AJ barely able to toddle down the hospital corridor while Tali holds his hand as Tony wheels Ziva out of the hospital with a baby in her arms. She will be terribly exhausted, Tony frustrated with the lack of sleep and the crying AJ will probably be doing because his Mama can't hold him. Tali will also be upset because AJ, proving to be just as stubborn as she is, will see something that will catch his attention and won't want to continue on the way out to the car.

If they were to make it through those first few weeks of adjusting to a newborn, Ziva can't help but imagine life after Tony has gone back to work. She will be at home with three whining, screaming children. Tali crying because AJ has bitten her, AJ screaming as he follows Ziva around holding his arms out to her so she will pick him up, and the newest addition to the family screaming in her arms as he or she waits to be fed.

In Tony's mind he can't help but imagine Ziva, looking worn out but beautiful, sitting in the hospital with a tiny baby cradled in her arms as Tali sits on one side of her and AJ on the other. He can see McGee standing at the foot of the bed urging them all to squeeze together for a family picture before the bright flash goes off, momentarily blinding them all.

His mind doesn't stop there but continues on, thinking about a family vacation with his three children and gorgeous wife. People will of course 'ooh' and 'awe' over how cute they all look, commenting on how close in age the two youngest must be, while Ziva and he hold hands and smile. He can see them all on the beach, Ziva helping Tali and AJ build a sand castle while he carries the youngest into the waves, the small child squealing as he clings to his father, the waves lapping at his legs.

Tony smiles at the thought, his eyes landing back on Ziva's face, shocked to see such a panic stricken look staring back at him. He gives her a questioning look, one of which she only responds to by shaking her head. She crosses her arms tightly in front of her and stares down at the floor.

"I do not think I can be a mother to three children; not when AJ is still so young." The words pain Ziva as she says them, Tony noticing the hurt and worry flashing in her eyes. He sighs and reaches his arms out for her, pulling her back to him. He rests his chin on her head and the two stay like that for a moment while the silence surrounds them.

"Ya know this might just be a scare Ziva, there probably isn't even a third little Dinozzo," Tony whispers and places a kiss against her curls. She wishes she could believe him but shakes her head, fear gripping her.

"Tony I am late, the only times I have ever been late is when I am pregnant." Ziva exhales shakily, truly frightened at the prospect of three children.

"You weren't pregnant that time after Paris and you were late; it was just a scare!" He tries to reassure her, remembering as they had waited for Abby to bring the test results. "Your cycle might not be back to normal yet. AJ is only twelve weeks old." Tony suggests.

"Tomorrow; he is twelve weeks old tomorrow. If I am pregnant I am probably four weeks along. AJ and this baby will only be eleven months apart. How is that fair to AJ? Or Tali?" Ziva walks away from Tony as she speaks, suddenly in need of distance.

"Wow!" Is Tony's only a response, a response which earns him a cold glare. "But Ziva you probably aren't, but even if you are would it really be that bad?" Ziva blanches at the question, how Tony doesn't realize just how terrible the situation could be surprises her.

"Three children Tony, THREE! Tali would barely be three and AJ would be eleven months old then add a newborn into that. How is that fair to any of them? Tali…I do not know how Tali would react to that, but AJ, he will still be a baby. He will still need so much attention and so will the new child; Tali will probably be shoved to the side." Ziva shakes her head as she thinks about it, angered that Tony doesn't see the severity of the situation.

"Tons of parents do it Ziva and their kids are fine. And c'mon, we wouldn't forget Tali; that child is unforgettable anyway but she is our little girl; your 'Tateleh', my 'Princess'. And AJ, he's your 'my son' and he's my 'buddy', it's not like we'd forget them. You're thinking too much into this Ziva, it's probably just a scare." Tony tries to make that point again, Ziva once again not listening.

"Tony I am what you Americans call a…a…" Ziva waves her hand in front of her as she thinks, trying to recall what she has heard one of the frequently pregnant women in accounting called. "A Fertile Girdle yes?" Ziva asks turning to face him.

"You mean Fertile Myrtle!" Tony corrects her unable to bite back a chuckle. Ziva narrows her eyes at him and turns her back to him.

Tony sighs and walks over to Ziva, turning her so she is once again facing him. She lets out a frustrated sigh but meets his eyes. The worry and fear in her eyes are only met by excitement and reassurance in his. For a moment she shakes her head, a small chuckle escaping her as she does. Tony is slightly confused by this but smiles at her, thankful that she is calming, even if it is just a little.

"Ziva, pregnant or not pregnant we're in this together. I love you!" He wraps his arms around her and places another kiss against her hair.

"I love you too Tony!" Ziva says against his chest.

They are perfectly content to remain like this as the last few seconds pass before the results will be ready. Both are still trying to imagine life with the three children, Ziva trying to see it as the happy situation she knows he is trying to paint it to be, and he tries to see it her from her less than pleasant point of view. Neither can quite stretch their imaginations far enough to understand what the other is talking about but they trust each other enough to know that no matter what it will work out.

Finally when their watches show that it has been three minutes, every time one of these tests are taken those three minutes seem to morph into three hours, Ziva pulls away from Tony and walks over to the sink. She looks down at the results window and exhales slowly, turning to Tony with the test facing him. He comes a little closer and nods when he sees the results, thankful that they now have the answer to whether or not this is just a scare.

The opening door startles both of them, Ziva shooting Tony a questioning look; he almost always locks the door behind them. The shock of being interrupted quickly fades though as they look at the man standing before them, a bemused smile playing on his face. Jackson Gibbs looks back at the door, making sure he has in fact walked into the men's room, surprised to see Ziva in the men's room. His eyes shoot between the two of them, finally landing on the stick in Ziva's hand.

"I'll…" He begins.

"No, we are done in here; it is fine!" Ziva assures him blushing slightly. Jackson begins to open his mouth but Tony and Ziva head out of the door before he has the chance, the test thrown in the waste bin as they make a dash for the door.


	81. Grandpa's Daddy

**Author's Note: Ok I know it was like really mean of me to leave that chapter like that but I couldn't help myself. I am glad y'all enjoyed it and yes, finally Jackson makes his appearance. I know that the thought of another baby makes some of you happy and the others more overwhelmed for Tony and Ziva, but I hope you all will be happy with this.**

**Merder4ever33: I have a friend who has three children; the oldest is two, the next one has just turned one and the youngest is five-weeks old. I couldn't imagine and I think anyone, no matter what the circumstances, would be very overwhelmed and stressed; the ex-assassin and special agent no exception.**

**Elfinn: I know what you mean about fandoms and being let down. I've def had my fair share of fandoms and after the last one (that totally let me down) I have tried not to get too invested, and even though I am now writing a (humongous) fic for Tiva this fandom just isn't that 'deep'. I hope the writers allow them to be together but if not oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Soccergirl19: Thanks for the suggestion, I think someone else made that suggestion a few chapters back so it is def in the works. Glad you like the story, thanks for your review. **

**Also a quick question for y'all: When I finish this story (because there's no way I could juggle two) what would your thoughts be on a PREQUEL to Tali? Please let me know what you all think about a prequel and this chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

"Mama, Daddy, Ganpa have a Daddy!" Tali calls to her parents as they enter the bullpen, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as her eyes widen. Gibbs chuckles at the comment as he sits behind his desk with AJ in his arms, the baby's nap much shorter than he had expected. Tony and Ziva share a chuckle at the look of amazement on their daughter's face and the name she has given Jackson then head to their desks.

They both busy themselves with paperwork that they have been unable to concentrate on, taking quick breaks to listen and talk with Tali as she continues on and on about 'Gandpa's Daddy'. Gibbs still remains with the baby in his arms shaking his head at Tali's description of his father. His attention wanes from Tali's description and questions he has about Jackson's arrival, noticing the atmosphere between Tony and Ziva has changed since their trip to the bathroom. He doesn't want to even think about what may or may not have transpired in the bathroom; his Agent's personal lives something he wishes they would keep out of the office, but whatever went on in the bathroom he is glad it happened. The anger has disappeared, the occasional glances now replacing the glares that were being sent back and forth.

Ziva's entire demeanor has changed; her shoulders aren't set tensely, the slight hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she glances over at Tony, and her eyes dance with relief whenever she looks up from the paper work. Tony also isn't as tense as he had been earlier. The charm once again exuding from his work space and his nervous chattering has been cured. However, there is something about the way that Tony looks at Tali, the little girl babbling at speeds that could rival Abby, and then at AJ that perplexes Gibbs. He doesn't get more time to ponder this before Jackson is back in the bullpen, Gibbs' mind working over time trying to figure out why his father is in town.

"Sorry about barging in," Jackson says to Tony and Ziva as he takes the seat he has pulled up to Gibbs' desk.

"It's ok Mr. Gibbs, we were through with our conversation." Tony reassures Jackson hoping he won't further the conversation about what he had seen in Ziva's hand. Ziva shoots Tony a questioning look, something in his voice worrying her.

"None of that Mr. Gibbs you know you can call me Jack or Jackson" He smiles at Tony and Ziva, the look in his eyes telling them that they don't have to worry about him bringing up what he walked in on.

Ziva is glad that Jackson has let the whole bathroom incident go, absolutely no reason for Gibbs to know what was going on. From the look on Tony's face she can tell that the conversation isn't over for them, but with the case they are working on, a sick babysitter which means two children in the bullpen, and now Jackson Gibbs popping up, the conversation will have to wait. Sighing heavily at the thought she glances down at Tali who sits beside her desk surrounded by toys she has brought from home. She notices how every minute or so Tali will glance over in the direction of Gibbs and Jackson, Tali finding something intriguing about her 'grandpa's daddy'. Ziva is glad to see that she isn't as leery of Jackson as she has been of her own two grandfathers; both men turning her into a shy, timid, at times bratty child that she is not.

"Tali, would you like to go speak to Jackson?" Ziva asks her daughter quietly forgetting her work for the moment.

"Who?" Tali furrows her brow at Ziva, the name going without meaning.

"Your 'Grandpa's Daddy', would you like to go talk to him?" Ziva asks again identifying Jackson by the name Tali has given him in hopes of lessening the confusion. Tali glances over at her Grandpa and Jackson and nods, the two sharing a laugh over something as Gibbs pats AJ's back. "Go on Tateleh." Ziva encourages.

Tali is quickly to her feet closing the space between her mother's desk and Gibbs' in no time. She stands quietly to the side with her hands linked behind her back waiting for the two men to finish talking. Jackson is telling Gibbs something about his store's newest security system and how he is having problems activating it, Tali finding the conversation to be rather boring. She is just about to say something when Jackson's piercing blue eyes land on her a small smile playing on his face.

Tony and Ziva have forgotten the paperwork in front of them, both of them now more interested in what is going to happen between their daughter and their boss' father. They share an amused glance as the possibilities run through their heads, judging from Tali's past encounters with grandparents this isn't going to go too well. They are both surprised though when Jackson leans closer to Tali and begins talking to her, their little girl not backing up or running to Gibbs for protection.

"Hey there little Ziva, are you over here to make sure Leroy is taking good care of your baby?" Jackson asks leaning over to take a closer look at Tali amazed by just how much she resembles Ziva.

"I Tal-EEE not Mama." Tali shakes her head giggling softly at Jackson's words. "Who E-Lo-owy?" Tali asks with narrowed eyes never before having heard the name. They all laugh at her pronunciation of the name her curiosity undeterred.

"That's my name Tali, or at least what he calls me." Gibbs sneers slightly at his father as he explains the name, a name he has never liked.

"No, you Ganpa, Gibbs, Jeto, Boss…not E-Lo-owy!" Tali shakes her head and giggles at her Grandpa not even knowing his own name. Another chuckle is shared between the adults in the bullpen, Jackson finding the child before him absolutely adorable.

"So he's your Grandpa?" Jackson asks with mock surprise. Tali smiles proudly at her Grandpa and nods. "Wow, so if Leroy," Tali furrows her brow, "If Jethro," He corrects himself, rewarded by a smile from Tali. "If Jethro is your Grandpa then what would that make me?" Jackson smiles as he watches her again furrow her brow, her mind racing through possibilities as she taps her chin. All eyes are on her as she continues to think, Tony and Ziva finding the look of such deep concentration on a two-year-old's face to be nothing short of precious.

"Gandpa's Daddy!" Tali exclaims throwing her arms out to the side to emphasize her point.

Once again the bullpen erupts into laughter, this time Tali joining in. Jackson motions for Tali to come closer to him, everyone shocked when she does. Before he touches her Jackson sends a questioning look Tony's and Ziva's way, both encouraging him with a nod of their heads. Tony is a bit worried about Tali's reaction but Ziva is more curious than anything, hoping that Tali will not give Jackson the hard time she has given both Eli and Senior. Much to everyone's surprise Tali allows Jackson to pick her up and place her in his lap; an outsider would not guess that until this very moment Jackson Gibbs has been a stranger to Tali.

Tony and Ziva smile as they watch their daughter for the first time not have a meltdown or turn into an absolute nightmare as a new person holds her. She has surprised them by talking to him and allowing him to hold her, and they are even more surprised as she remains in his lap talking and laughing with Gibbs and Jackson. Gibbs, while enjoying talking with his father and granddaughter, can't help but remember a time when Jackson and he had sat around another table, Kelly in Jackson's lap. Even though no one can ever replace Kelly, Gibbs won't deny the smile that is creeping onto his face as Tali, unknowingly, reminding him of a time when he too was a father. The moment is cut short though as Gibbs' phone begins ringing, Gibbs silently cursing the ringing contraption. Tali and Jackson watch as he answers the phone and responds to the caller with curt 'yeses' or 'no's' before agreeing to be in MTAC. At the mention of the place with the big screens Tali's eyes widen, hoping that Gibbs will take her with him. He notices the look on her face and gives her a quick wink.

"So we're just going over some old footage?" Gibbs asks the hope growing brighter in Tali's eyes. "Ok we're headed up."

Gibbs hangs up the phone and stands from his desk with AJ still in his arms. Tali has already slid out of Jackson's lap and is ready to go, a large smile on her face as she looks between her parents and Gibbs for permission. Tony and Ziva chuckle at their daughter's eagerness to go anywhere with her Grandpa, waiting to give her permission until they know that it is all right for her to accompany him.

"Ok AJ, you go back to you parents, Tali and I have to go help Vance watch some news feed." Gibbs' sounds terribly bored at the thought of the task before him but as he looks down at Tali, her face erupting into a much larger smile at his words, he knows it won't be too terrible. Vance will probably even end up cutting it short so 'Tali won't get bored', an excuse he uses too frequently for any of them to buy into.

"I'll hold him," Jackson offers holding out his hands for the baby. Gibbs shoots Tony and Ziva a questioning look and both once again nod.

Gibbs carefully hands AJ over to Jackson, the movement not seeming to bother AJ at all. Jackson places AJ on his leg in a sitting position, his hand supporting AJ's back, and begins talking to the little boy about the crinkle book he has in his hands. AJ keeps his eyes on Jackson as the older man speaks to him, a crooked, toothless grin spreading across his face. Tali offers AJ a quick pat on the arm before she jumps into Gibbs' arms and they head toward the stairs.

"Bye Ganpa's Daddy!" Tali calls as Gibbs and she begins walking up the stairs.

"Bye Tali, be good for Leroy!" Jackson says waving AJ's hand at Tali.

"No Ganpa's Daddy, he Ganpa!" Tali corrects him again laughing at Jackson's names for her Grandpa.

"Well be good for Grandpa, or maybe Grandpa should be good for you!" Jackson smirks at Gibbs as he turns to glare at him. Gibbs shakes his head at his father and continues on his way to MTAC with Tali securely on his hip.

While Tony and Ziva resume their paper work, Jackson begins talking with them as he plays with AJ. They ask him about his impromptu visit, the reason being the death of a childhood friend of Gibbs'. They offer their condolences and Jackson thanks them, unable to imagine how painful it would be to lose a child, being estranged with his son painful enough, and losing his granddaughter causing him pain that will never go away. The chatter between the adults dies down a bit as Jackson talks more and more with AJ, the baby captivated by the piercing blue eyes that look down at him, and the face that slightly resembles his Grandpa.

"So um, I know it isn't really any of my business, but are you two expecting another?" Jackson asks clearing his throat, knowing full well it isn't any of his concern but his curiosity getting the best of him.

Tony and Ziva both stop what they are doing, Tony in the middle of typing an e-mail to the local Police department, Ziva's pen coming to hover over the piece of paper she was just signing. Their eyes slowly meet, Ziva's eyes dancing with relief while Tony's are a mixture of sadness and relief. She questions him with her eyes about whether or not to tell Jackson, a nod of the head granting her permission.

"Negative, I am not pregnant." A large, all consuming smile erupts on her face as she looks at Jackson.

"You don't want another?" He asks taking a quick glance down at AJ. Tony's eyes quickly shoot to Ziva wanting to hear the answer she has.

"Um, not right now. I do not know if I want a third child in the future but I can say that I definitely do not want one right now. I want to enjoy the two I have." Ziva offers Jackson a smile before turning back to her work, not wanting to further the conversation.

Jackson sneaks a glance at Tony, the younger man looking slightly perplexed. When Tony looks up Jackson squints in a questioning manner. Tony shrugs dismissing the question and also turns back to his work; this is a conversation that he needs to have with his wife. He takes one more quick glance over at Ziva, her attention on her computer as her fingers run wildly over the keyboard. The relief is apparent in her posture and the look on her face, and even though Tony isn't sure how he feels about never having another child he too is glad that they are going to remain parents to only two children for now.


	82. Lolly Tov

**Author's Note: WOW, guys the reviews were truly lovely; thank you all so much :) So y'all want a prequel, ok. I have a few ideas for a few chapters but like I said I will not be writing it until I get through with this story. I know what I want the last chapter of this story to be but it is still a long way off. Also on the prequel front, I don't think I'll be delving into how they come to be I have already touched on that as much as I know how to in chapter two of this story, sorry. **

**NCIS29: A prequel is what happened before a story, in the prequel I'm thinking about writing how the pregnancy with Tali went and everything like that.**

**Fanoftiva: I didn't even think about it but no, they don't have to be estranged, Jackson just hasn't been able to come visit or if he has maybe Tali hasn't been around. **

**Soccergirl19: You are the second person in like four days to question that in between time of season three and four, and like I promised that reviewer I am going to touch upon that in a future chapter, at least my take on it lol.**

**13NCISgirl: An anniversary chapter is in the works, thanks for the suggestion.**

**Julie507: Glad you like this, thanks :)**

**YellinYee: I definitely understand where both are coming from, more kids is something a lot of people struggle with. On one hand it is great watching the little munchkins but then on the other it is like WOW lol. **

**The Sneezing Panda: Oh me too, I would hate if they did that :( **

**Betherzz: I think a lot of people forget how lucky they are to have healthy, happy kids. Glad you got your three and that they're happy and healthy :)**

**Alidiabin: Very valid points you have made and three kids are a lot for anyone, especially in the line of work Tiva are in. And I def couldn't handle two stories, my mind goes in a thousand different directions with just this one lol.**

**Here is the chapter, hope y'all like it. Please let me know what you think thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and AJ not NCIS.**

"Lolly Tov!" Tali mumbles as she turns over, her last edge of resistance waning as sleep over takes her. Ziva stands up from her crouched position beside Tali's bed and smiles, her daughter so much easier to get to sleep than her son. She takes one more quick look at Tali as she exits the bedroom making sure the door is left ajar so if Tali wakes up she won't be scared by the completely closed off room.

Ziva heads out of Tali's room and turns into AJ's room, smiling at Tony as he stands over the crib with the blanket in his hands. For the past two nights Tali and AJ have both slept in their own beds, Tony and Ziva having a hard time getting used to having so much room in their bed but thankful for it. She leans up against the doorway and watches as Tony spreads the blanket over AJ and drops a quick kiss on his forehead, the baby's soft snores wafting through the bedroom. When Tony turns around from the crib he is startled to see Ziva in the doorway a smile playing on her lips.

"Tali go to sleep ok?" He asks as he flips the light switch and closes the door also leaving it opened slightly.

"Yes, she completely forgot about her stuffed nose when we started reading." Ziva smiles.

"Stuffy, stuffy nose not stuffed, and I'm glad!" Tony corrects her with a laugh as they walk into the bedroom.

They make their ways to their respective sides of the bed, Tony tossing a wayward stuffed animal into the unoccupied bassinet. Ziva's eyes remain on him as she brushes her hair, watching him as he pads around the room preparing his things for the next day. Ever since the pregnancy test he has been different. He isn't angry and even hurt doesn't seem to fit his mood, but whenever he looks at one of the kids he gets a sweet, sad smile on his face. Realizing that the situation will not, and should not, just simply go away by itself, Ziva places her brush down and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Tony, how do you feel about us not having another baby?" Ziva asks cautiously unsure of how he will react. Tony's back is to her as he digs through the dresser his shoulders tensing at her words. He doesn't immediately turn around, rummaging through a few more pairs of socks until he pulls out a navy pair and closes the drawer then slowly turns to face her.

"Now or never?" He asks picking at a piece of lint on the socks. It's Ziva's turn to tense now the answer still unclear to her.

"How do you feel about us not being pregnant now?" She asks mapping out how she wants the conversation to go.

"Honestly I'm glad you're not pregnant right now. I love Tali and AJ but you're right, they are still kinda young." Tony tosses the socks onto the top of the dresser and heads over to the bed. He sits down and reaches his hand across the bed taking hers in his. "How do you feel about having another one when they're not so young?" He asks nodding towards the children's rooms. Ziva sighs heavily at the question wishing that the answer was simple.

"Tony the Doctor said that I would probably never be able to conceive again; would it cause you so much unhappiness if we could not have another child?" She furrows her brows searching his eyes for the answer, suddenly realizing that their marriage may face an entirely new, potentially fatal blow depending on his answer.

"Ziva I'm not saying that it would be some big thing if we couldn't have a baby or didn't want another one; I'm just curious. Every time you've thought you could be pregnant you just seem to morph into this anti-baby person." Tony doesn't know how to convey what he is thinking, Ziva narrowing her eyes at his words.

"What are you saying?" She asks trying to remain calm.

"I'm just saying that your behavior towards the pregnancy doesn't match up to how you are with the kids. I just don't understand it, and yeah, the more I watch Tali and AJ the more I think about adding a third little Dinozzo to the family." Tony's eyes have landed on the design of the sheets refusing to look at Ziva as he speaks.

Ziva, completely taken aback by everything he has just said, lets out another long sigh. She is just about to open her mouth to speak when the patter of small feet stops at their bedroom door. Tony and she look at the door, both smiling when Tali peers around the door with her hippo clutched to her. She is rubbing at her nose and sniffling as she enters the bedroom and walks over to her parents.

"What is wrong Tateleh?" Ziva asks picking her up when she is beside the bed. Tali scrunches her nose to answer Ziva then lies her head on her mother's shoulder. "Would you like to sleep in here? That will make your STUFFY," She emphasizes shooting a look at Tony, "nose better, yes?" Ziva asks brushing away fallen curls. Tali smiles and nods at Ziva then slides from her mother's arms and snuggles into the bed between her parents.

The next few minutes are spent moving around pillows and bodies, Tali finally resting directly between her parents on her stomach as they lie on their backs looking at the ceiling. Tali is almost back to sleep when her head hits the pillow and once again the two are thankful that at least one of their children is such a good sleeper.

"Lolly Tov," Tali smiles into her pillow as she pulls her hippo closer and closes her eyes. Tony and Ziva kiss her good night and wait for her breathing to become even before they speak again.

"See Ziva, this is what I'm talking about. You are a great mom but you just seem so, I don't know, scared when we're waiting on those results." Tony is thankful for the darkness that surrounds them because this way neither can see the other's face, reading the emotions conveyed by frowns and narrowed eyes.

"Maybe it is because I am scared." Ziva's answer is quick and soft, Tony barely catching the words. This startles him because even though he knows she has her qualms about what type of parent she is it is a common fear amongst people, one that he too suffers from.

"Ziva, you're a great Mom an…." He begins but is interrupted.

"It is not even the question of being a good Mother Tony, it is the fact that we are responsible for two other lives than our own. We are the ones that must provide them with everything they need; teach them how to survive in this world without turning them into robots. They are what have made us the people we are and I do not want to take away from them or to mess them up!" Ziva's voice is low and calm as she speaks, any hint of anger that Tony had figured would be directed at him not existing. Having heard words very similar from her before he can't help but groan at his own stupidity; once again her qualms about parenting going back to how she herself was raised.

"We're gonna mess up Ziva, it's inevitable." He doesn't need light to know the glare she is giving him for using that word, his signature grin illuminating the room as he turns onto his side to face her. "But we love them and they have a family that loves them so I think even the few mistakes we make will not damage them." He leans over Tali and strokes Ziva's cheek with his thumb before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Lolly Tov!" Tali groans in a groggy tone, her father having disturbed her from her slumber. The two share a soft chuckle at their daughter's annoyance over having her sleep interrupted, Ziva also turning on her side so she can at least be facing her husband.

"Well I do not know if I want another child; there are many things to consider other than if we can have another child." Ziva runs a finger over Tony's arm as she speaks.

"And what might those be?" He asks his eyes intently focused on her.

"Tali and AJ of course." Tony nods in agreement. "Space, childcare plans, age."

"Hey, we're not old!" Tony insists not liking the insinuation. Ziva rolls her eyes and continues.

"Time, money, and health." Tony's eyes widen at the last thing she has mentioned, not fully realizing until now just how traumatic Ziva's second pregnancy had been, especially when compared to her near perfect first one.

"Ziva, I don't want you to think that another kid is a stipulation or something, I just want you to know that I'm not opposed to having another child." Tony laces their hands together trying to reassure Ziva. She simply nods her eyes remaining focused on their entwined hands.

Once again it is a child that puts a stop to the conversation, this time AJ's cries fill the house. Ziva begins to throw off the covers but Tony is quickly to his feet and heading out of the bedroom. He makes his way down the hall to AJ's room and walks in, smiling when he sees the baby looking up at him. Once AJ is in Tony's arms he stops crying and Tony shakes his head, his children definitely have him trained well. He then carries AJ back to the bedroom where he is placed between Ziva and Tali, the baby curling up against his sister and falling back asleep much quicker than usual.

"Lolly Tov AJ," Tali mumbles as she drops a quick kiss on AJ's forehead before snuggling deeper into her pillow and going back to sleep once more.

"I want to make sure that there are no possibilities of a pregnancy in the near future; at least until AJ is around two then we can begin discussing another child." Ziva says when both children have been asleep for a couple of minutes.

"Ok so no more booty calls sans birth control; got it!" Tony shoots her a cheesy smile, Ziva rolling her eyes as she fights back a chuckle.

"You could always have a vasectomy!" Ziva suggests slyly, a wicked little grin creeping across her face. Tony's face drains of all color, he can already feel pain just at the mere mention of the word.

"Maybe you could 'get fixed'?" Tony shoots back Ziva meeting his suggestion with a nasty glare. Before he can think about moving out of the way of any of her Ninja moves, she has his hand in hers, her nails digging into the skin as pain radiates throughout his arm. "Ok ok, sorry just don't use anymore Mossad techniques please!" Tony winces trying to free himself from her grip. She smirks at him and lets go of his hand.

"The only problem with birth control is that it does not seem to work for us all of the time; I do not remember planning either of these." Ziva smiles down lovingly at her sleeping children, enjoying how sweet they are curled up together.

"Maybe it's God's or the Universe's way of telling us we should go forth and populate the world with little Dinozzos!" Tony shrugs another cheeky grin laying claim to his face. Ziva lets out a throaty 'huh' at the suggestion and shakes her head.

"Birth control or no sex!" She states simply patting his cheek then snuggles down into the bed and wraps her arms around the children.

Tony makes a face at the awful suggestion before he as well gets comfortable in the bed. They then give both of their children kisses and wish them a good night, Tali sighing in frustration and offering her parents one more "Lolly Tov," before once again going back to sleep.


	83. Bowling

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm glad y'all are still liking this story.**

**XRubyBlue: I don't know what is going but I've posted those chapters, hope you can see them :)**

**Rosalie Duquesne: I think the prequel would start with them returning from their honeymoon not too sure though.**

**LyssLovesTiva33: I read and reviewed your story; good job :)**

**Danie10: I should've pointed it out that I was having Tali mispronounce it because I think at two that would be a bit hard for her to say and 'lolly' just sounds soooo cute (at least to me) lol.**

**Jentivadiva09: I really don't know if there will be more babies or not in this story but for right now I def think two are enough.**

**Here is the next chapter. It was a suggestion someone made and once again I am sorry but I am truly terrible with names and who suggested what but I hope this is entertaining. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS!**

When Abby had called earlier that morning Tony had been expecting to enjoy the day at home with his family. After Ziva had gotten off the phone with her his hopes of rest, relaxation and shared diaper duty were dashed. The nuns had cancelled on Abby due to an ailing priest leaving Abby standing at the bowling alley with two empty lanes and in need of company. He of course didn't want to go but Ziva, listing all of the ways Abby had been there for them especially since having Tali, quickly changed his mind for him.

Sitting in the uncomfortable, hard plastic chairs, his nose stuffy thanks to the case of sniffles he has caught from Tali, and with shoes too tight for his liking, Tony can't help but groan as the screen shows it is his turn to go up to the lane and try to knock down the pins all the way down at the other end. Tali sits beside him with pig tails and equally ugly bowling shoes clapping encouragement for her less than enthused father. Beside Tali sits Gibbs and to Gibbs' left is Jackson. Ziva and he had been surprised when they had entered the bowling alley, and, after getting shoes for all of them except AJ, saw Jackson sitting beside Gibbs as both men grumbled about the shoes. Their shock had quickly turned to gratefulness though when Jackson proved to be more interested in AJ than bowling, both parents free to be as competitive as they wanted to be.

"What is wrong Tony, are you concerned that it will go in the gutter?" Ziva asks with an evil-spirited smirk dancing on her lips as she sits beside Abby and Ducky. Tony narrows his eyes at her refusing to let her psych him out; he is determined to win this game, or at the very least beat her score.

"Don't think so Ziva!" He says coolly grabbing a ball. He positions the ball and takes one, two, three steps towards the lane before bringing his arm back then moving it forward, letting the ball finally leave his hand. He stands perfectly still as he watches the ball go down the lane, each inch it moves getting closer and closer to the gutter. Just as it nears the pins the ball merges into the gutter, Ziva erupting into triumphant laughter.

"And as usual Tony you were so right," Ziva says sarcastically doubling over in laughter. Tony grits his teeth and sneers at his all too happy wife and grabs another ball hoping to at least get a spare.

Tali, while finding everyone in the ridiculous looking shoes funny, is bored as she watches her parents engage in the same banter they have been exchanging the entire time they have been at the bowling alley. Sighing heavily she looks up at Gibbs, the same bored look on his face as he nurses a cup of coffee. Feeling small eyes on him Gibbs turns to Tali and smiles knowing full well that the little girl is in need of entertainment.

"Still have to wait till me and my Dad get done bowling before your next turn, huh?" Gibbs asks Tali as he looks down at her. Tali frowns but nods knowing that she has already had her turn so she will have to wait. "Well how about you bowl this set for me?" Gibbs' question quickly transforms Tali's frown into a bright smile.

"Toda Ganpa!" Tali squeals and throws her arms around Gibbs.

"You're welcome sweetheart," He mumbles against curls as he pats her back.

Jackson watches the scene between his son and, as much as he can figure, great granddaughter, glad to see Gibbs so happy. Gibbs catches him looking at Tali and he, and shoots him a questioning look, Jackson simply shrugs; why ruin a good thing by questioning his son? Jackson's attention is brought back to AJ as the baby babbles on, chewing the ear of a plush bear. He smiles down at AJ as he bounces the baby on his knee, AJ continuing to give him the crooked, toothless grin.

"C'MON, THAT WAS CRAP!" Tony bellows as he watches the second ball follow along the line of the first, the ball continuing its journey down the lane in the gutter. Ziva and Abby sit in their seats laughing, both women too competitive for what was supposed to be an afternoon of 'fun' bowling.

"No that was physics," Abby shoots back with a smug smirk.

"Look, even Ducky is doing better than me!" Tony points accusingly as the older man sends a ball sailing down the lane, three pins all that remains in the ball's wake.

"I take issue with that comment Anthony; just because I am older than you does not mean I should be worse at something than you are!" Ducky states matter-of-factly before picking up another ball and sending it down the lane, the remaining pins knocked out of the way. Tony groans as Ziva and Abby share high-fives in mid-air, Abby then running to Ducky and throwing her arms around him when he nears them.

"This isn't fair, you've got Abby the bowling Nun Goth while we have Tali." Tony whines to Ziva. Tali narrows her eyes at her father's comment. "Sorry Princess, no offense!" Tony adds quickly giving her his best Dinozzo grin.

"At least Tali has knocked down a few pins today!" Ziva says irritably as her eyes search the bowling alley for her other teammate, glowering when she sees McGee heading back their way with two trays filled with drinks and a large order of nachos. Tony turns to see what Ziva has her eyes on and chuckles when he sees McGee trying to juggle everything.

"Yeah Tali is better than he is at bowling." Tony agrees cringing every time he has watched McGee attempt to bowl, the younger agent whining more and knocking down less pins than Tali.

"AJ would be better at bowling than McGee!" Ziva hisses just before McGee approaches them a wide smile on his face as he hands everyone their drinks.

Gibbs informs the team of his plan for letting Tali bowl, the little girl smiling proudly as everyone watches her get the light weight, pink, children's bowling ball that waits for her. She picks up the ball and takes the ball backwards preparing it for the long trip down the lane. Unfortunately for McGee, who is standing right beside Tali as he sorts drinks, the ball flies out of Tali's grasp and lands on his foot. McGee yelps in pain as he holds his foot dancing around, Tony unable to stop laughing while Tali looks at her uncle with a look of terror on her face. Abby and Ziva are quickly on their feet and to McGee's side offering him support as they make their way to the chairs. His foot is throbbing as he sits down, Abby plopping down beside him to get a better look at the damage.

"Ow Abby, don't touch it!" McGee whines as she begins untying the shoe.

"It might be broken!" Abby insists and continues on with unlacing his shoes.

"I doubt it is broken Abby, the ball is not heavy enough to break an adult's foot, especially one protected by shoes." Ducky explains as he takes a seat by McGee and motions for him to place his foot in the chair.

"It is only five pounds," Ziva rolls her eyes.

"Sowwy Unca Gee," Tali says to McGee with her bottom lip pouted out as she nears him. McGee is taken aback when he looks at Tali, he had been expecting a menacing smirk plastered across her face, much like the one Tony is giving him at the moment, but instead she looks almost as hurt as he does.

"It's ok Tali, it was just an accident; I'm ok!" McGee reassures her with a smile. Tali shoots a questioning look at her parents and they nod. She accepts the reassurance and once again heads to the lane with her ball.

McGee makes sure his foot is out of the way, as do the others, and they all watch her. She has been very determined since they walked in the doors that she can do this by herself, only allowing her mother to show her how to do it once. She now stands a few steps back from the lane with the ball in her hands. She takes a few steps forward walking onto the slick lane, her feet flying out from under her. Tony and Ziva quickly head to the lane but Tali isn't deterred by her bottom meeting the floor, instead she remains sitting and rolls the ball down the alley. Tony and Ziva stop short of the lane watching the ball. Tony is astonished when the ball doesn't go in the gutter but goes straight through the pins, knocking them all down but two. The entire team erupts into cheers for the little girl, Tali quickly turning to face her family shocked by their outburst.

"Good job Tateleh!" Ziva exclaims as she picks her up off the floor. Tali smiles at her Mother proudly.

"You do know that helped our team, right?" Tony asks Ziva with a smug smirk.

"I do not care; she did a very good job!" Ziva smiles at Tali and pulls her closer proud of her daughter.

Ziva sits Tali back down in the floor Tali waiting for her ball to be come back to her. Tony wraps his arm around Ziva and the two watch as she looks at the pins in front of her, obviously confused as to how to knock them down. Jackson, his eyes on Tali the entire time, hands AJ over to Gibbs and stands from his seat. He makes his way to Tali and bends down in front of her.

"You want me to show you how to knock those down?" Jackson asks her with a smile.

"Pease!" Tali smiles up at Jackson.

Everyone watches as Jackson stands behind Tali and takes her arm into his hand. He brings her arm back and they take a couple of steps before he moves her arm forward, whispering for her to let the ball go. Tali listens to him and releases her grip on the ball, the pink sphere speeding down the lane and into the last two remaining pins. Tali squeals and giggles jumping up and down. She turns around and jumps into Jackson's arms.

"Toda Ganpa's Daddy!" Tali squeals as he picks her up and pats her back. Tali looks over his shoulder and smiles broadly at her extended family.

"Clap for your sister AJ," Gibbs says to AJ as he takes the baby's small hands and claps them together. AJ coos as he smiles at his sister, drool running down his chin.

The last game of bowling has just ended, Tony's team winning but Ziva's score higher than his. Abby has complained multiple times about losing the game, finding it completely unfair that a two-year-old is a better bowler than the NCIS Agent that sits beside her, said Agent still whining over his not even bruised foot. They have cleaned up their area and all pairs of bowling shoes have been returned to the counter. Ziva now has AJ in her arms as he sleeps, Tony collecting Tali and the diaper bag as they begin to head away from the lanes.

"Thanks again for coming!" Abby smiles at Ziva and hugs her then runs her finger over AJ's cheek.

"It was fun; thank you for inviting us!" Ziva smiles and nods, glad that they accepted the invitation. Abby then moves onto Tony and Tali, Ziva watching as Abby pulls them into a hug as well.

"We're gonna head on out we just wanted to say bye to the kids." Jackson says as he comes to stand beside Ziva.

"Of course." She smiles and hands the sleeping baby over to Jackson. He takes AJ, careful not to wake him, and places him on his shoulder. He pats his diaper and talks to him.

"It was nice to meet you AJ; you have a great Mommy and Daddy and terrific big sister. You're a very lucky little boy." AJ continues to snooze away Jackson's words not disturbing him in the least. Tony and Tali make their way over to them, Tali smiling at her Grandpa with outstretched arms. Gibbs smiles at her and takes her from Tony.

"You have fun Tali?" Gibbs asks.

"Yep, I bowling!" Tali offers him a toothy grin.

"You did very good; we might all have to do this again."

"Now?" Tali asks with wide eyes. Tony and Ziva shake their heads adamantly refusing to spend any more time at the bowling alley for the day.

"Well I have to take my Dad back to his house and I'm going to stay there for a few days to see some old friends, but I might have to steal you away from your Mama and Daddy one day and bring you bowling. How about that?" Gibbs looks over Tali's head at Tony and Ziva, both smiling and nodding in agreement. Tali squeals and claps her hands liking the idea very much, the adults chuckling at the very Abby-like reaction.

"C'mere munchkin I wanna tell you goodbye!" Jackson says to Tali once he has handed AJ over to Tony. Tali remains in Gibbs' arms with a furrowed brow.

"Monkey-kin?" Tali shoots quick, questioning looks to her mother, father and grandfather, everyone laughing at her pronunciation and the look of confusion.

"Yeah, munchkin." Jackson smiles at her. Tali laughs and shakes her head but goes to him.

"Whewe goin' Ganpa's Daddy?" Tali asks looking into Jackson's eyes.

"I'm going back to my home; Ler…your Grandpa and me are gonna see some old friends." Jackson explains to Tali, thinking better to just call Gibbs 'Grandpa' to avoid any confusion. Tali squints and purses her lips as she thinks about what Jackson is saying.

"Ok, bye Ganpa's Daddy!" Tali smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck. Jackson is obviously taken aback by the hug but reciprocates. Until having his arms around Tali he hasn't allowed himself to think of just how much he has missed Kelly; hugging her something he didn't get to do very much of.

"It was nice to meet you Tali, you are a beautiful little girl just like your Mama!" Jackson smiles at her when she pulls away from the hug. Tali and Ziva offer him the same slight smile and he hands Tali back to Ziva.

Ducky, McGee and Abby have now joined the others, McGee groaning as Abby forces him to carry her bowling bag. They watch as Jackson gives Ziva a quick hug and light peck on the cheek, patting Tali's arm as he does. He then turns to Tony, shaking his hand and telling him what a beautiful family he has before tapping AJ on the nose, the baby still refusing to wake up. He then turns to Abby, a large smile plastered across her face.

"Bye Jackson, hope you have a good trip home. You've gotta come back soon; it's really cool, and kinda weird, to see like the Gibbs senior. Not that I'm calling you old, not that I'm saying there is something wrong with being older but it's just tha…" Abby tries to explain her point to Jackson, the older man simply chuckling and pulling her into a hug.

"I see why you're the one that doesn't in as much trouble." He pats Abby on the back then turns to McGee and shakes his hand then turns to Ducky. "You and Leroy are Grandfathers to two precious children." Jackson states as he takes a quick look back at the two Dinozzo children, Tali obviously tired as she rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes we are, and Tali liked you more than either of her biological grandfathers." Ducky winks at Jackson as he shakes his hand. Jackson chuckles having heard about what a nightmare the oldest Dinozzo child can be, but from the little Gibbs has told him about the two biological grandfathers, especially the maternal one, he can understand.

They make their way out of the bowling alley together. Tali remains in Ziva's arms waving at Gibbs and Jackson until they have pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Ziva then places her in the car seat while Tony buckles AJ up then gets in the car. Before they are out of the parking lot Tali has joined her brother in dreamland, bowling very tiring for the entire family.


	84. Cough

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much once again for the reviews, they were great :) So I have nearly finished writing this story. I just have a couple of more chapters to write but there are still a lot to post. At the moment I am five chapters ahead in writing and I think there are maybe three more chapters to go before it is done. I can't believe I've almost finished writing this lol. Just wanted to let y'all know the end is coming up and to thank you all again for being such lovely reviewers. Anyhoo this chapter was suggested by someone, once again sorry for not remembering the name, but I did my own twist on this. **

**The Sneezing Panda: No Tali didn't know Jenny. I tried to keep it with the show's time line at least up to 'Jet Lag' so no she never met Jenny unfortunately.**

**YellinYee: Kids' bowling balls can def hurt! :(**

**Here is the next chapter, please let me know what you guys think. Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Tali and AJ.**

Clammy flesh is pressed against Ziva as the sound of a harsh cough wakes her from her peaceful sleep. The blanket that both Tony and she were resting under before she had went to sleep is no longer covering her, instead it is wrapped tightly around Tony. He shivers as he snuggles closer to Ziva, the bed rocking as another coughing fit overtakes him. Ziva is immediately straight up in bed and looking down at her husband, never before has she heard such a noise come from him. She turns on the bedside lamp to get a better look at him, worry instantly washing over her as she studies his pale face. His forehead is hot to the touch and the sheets are wet with sweat yet he remains wrapped in the quilt obviously cold.

Ziva slides out of bed and heads into the bathroom quietly. She opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of over the counter cough syrup, a bottle of ibuprofen, the Vicks Vapor Rub, the thermometer, and fills one of Tali's Princess rinse cups with water. She heads back to the bedroom and sits down on her side of the bed, placing each item on the night table. Tony is tossing fitfully, every few breathes interrupted by coughing.

"Tony, wake up." Ziva says softly as she gently shakes him. Tony mumbles and slaps her away, turning to face the wall. Ziva sighs trying to remember not to get upset with him; he is obviously sick. "Tony please sit up, you are sick and need medicine." She tries again, this time a bit more forcefully. He groans and rolls onto his back, another round of coughing rattling his body.

"Uhhh I feel like shit," He groans slowly sitting up, the room spinning slightly.

"It is probably your temperature." Ziva decides as she places her hands on his flushed cheeks.

"Haven't even checked my temperature!" His voice is hoarse as he speaks.

Ziva tries not to convey her anxiety as she hands him the thermometer and pops open the bottle of ibuprofen. Tony is a good patient, sitting perfectly still as the thermometer goes higher and higher. His eyes are weak and his face seems paler by the minute. Ziva notices that he has wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and he continues to shiver. When the thermometer beeps she takes it from his mouth, her eyes widening as she looks at the digital display.

"One hundred four point two; Tony you are very sick. I am going to call Gibbs to watch the children, Jackson and he are not leaving until morning; you need to go to the hospital!" Ziva reaches across to the bedside table for her phone, Tony pulling her back.

"Ziva, I'm fine. It's just a little cold." Tony tries to persuade her offering her one of his best Dinozzo grins but even it isn't as bright as it usually is.

"It is not 'just a little cold'. Tony you are more susceptible to illness because of the plague; your lungs were damaged and you have to be very careful. Please let me take you to the hospital!" Ziva's voice is filled with worry but borders on anger at her husband's stubbornness. Tony offers her a slight chuckle, a cough interrupting him, and shakes his head.

"It's just a cold. I promise if I start feeling worse I'll go to the hospital. Now c'mon, just give me the medicine you've found then we'll go back to sleep, ok?" He offers her a weak attempt at a smile and she reluctantly nods.

She hands him the ibuprofen hoping it will bring his fever down and gives him the cup of water. He takes the two pills dutifully but grimaces when she begins pouring the thick, cherry scented syrup into a medicinal measuring cup. She shoots him a look, a look Tali usually receives when refusing medicine, and he, much like Tali, sighs heavily and downs the medicine, gagging slightly at the terrible after taste. Ziva then instructs him to lay back which earns her a smirk, even sick her husband can't keep his mind out of the gutter. She puts a glob of the Vicks Vapor Rub on his chest and begins rubbing it in, Tony unable to hold back his comment.

"Hmmm, a nice rub down from my wife at," He glances over at the clock, "Two sixteen in the morning. If I didn't feel so bad this could be fun." He waggles his eye brows at her and this time she rolls her eyes, knowing full well that his fever is not causing him to be so cheeky.

Once Tony is resting back against several pillows so his head is elevated, and he has been medicated, slathered in Vicks, and been told at least one dozen times that he should be taken to the hospital, Ziva finally lies down beside of him. She turns on her side so she can keep a watchful eye on him, Tony turning his head to face her.

"Thanks for trying to take care of me." He reaches out and takes her hand in his, even his hands are hot.

"You are my partner, the father of my children, my husband; of course I will take care of you!" Ziva presses her lips against his cheek then lies back down.

Tali peeks around the door to her parents' bedroom in search of the odd noise that woke her. Her mother is not in bed, probably already out for her morning jog with AJ. Tali makes her way across the bedroom to the bed with her hippo clutched tightly to her chest and looks at her father. Tony is very pale and he looks terrible, Tali immediately concerned. She climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Tony and leans over him making sure he is all right. As Tali leans closer Tony begins coughing, the noise and force of the cough startling Tali. The rattling cough rouses Tony from his sleep and he sits up, groaning as his head pounds and his sides ache from the coughing.

"Daddy ok?" Tali asks placing her hands on either side of his face. He offers her his best Dinozzo grin and nods, too tired to speak. "You sick?" Tali's face contorts into a fierce look of concern as her eyes focus on Tony.

"Just don't feel well Princess. You probably shouldn't be in here with me, I don't wanna get you sick."

Even though Tony would like to cuddle with Tali and go back to sleep, he worries that she might catch whatever he has and that is the last thing he wants. Tali does not share the concern, too young to understand that she can get sick as well, but even if she was older Tony doubts she would leave his side. Tali curls up beside Tony and wraps her arm around his resting her head against his arm.

"Princess your Mama is in the shower, why don't you go back to your room and play till she gets out, ok?" He suggests hoping that she will leave without him having to carry her out. Tali furrows her brow as she looks into her father's eyes not liking his suggestion. Seeing how tired his eyes are, looking very un-daddy like in her opinion, she sighs heavily and nods.

"Ok. I hep Mama with AJ!" Tali smiles at her father.

"Good girl!" Tony smiles at her again and presses a quick kiss against her curls.

Tali begins to scoot closer to the edge of the bed, Tony silently thanking her because he doesn't feel like fighting with her. Just when her feet dangle over the edge she stops and turns to face her father. Tony bites back a groan preparing himself for an argument.

"Hewe Daddy, Hippo make you feels betta!"

Tali holds her hippo out to him waiting for him to take it. He is shocked by the gesture expecting her to pitch a fit at his request of leaving him, but also because Tali has never offered Hippo to anyone else. Ever since Abby gave her Hippo for her first Hanukah/Christmas she has drug the thing everywhere, refusing to let most people touch it.

"Thank you Princess," Tony smiles at her and takes the hippo. Tali reciprocates with her trade mark toothy grin then slides from the bed and heads to the door.

"Wuvs you Daddy!" She calls as she sprints down the hall.

"Love you too Princess!"

McGee and Abby had shown up on the doorstep of the Dinozzo's house not quite an hour after Ziva had gotten off the phone with Abby. Abby had called to see if the family ever planned to bowl with her again, but when Ziva had told her about Tony and how sick he was, she had decided her presence was needed. McGee now stands by the bed as Abby sits on it beside Tony, Ziva in the nursery trying to get AJ down for a nap.

"Tony you should've let Ziva taken you to the hospital; I would've gladly babysat. Don't you realize how sick you can get?" Abby asks in harsh, almost whiney tone and jabs him forcefully in the arm. Tony winces and pulls away from her hoping to prevent further jabs.

"Abs, give him a break." McGee suggests taking pity on his co-worker.

Tony is still pale and looks very tired but his fever has come down a bit. Ziva insists on pouring hot tea down his throat every hour or so in hopes of him not dehydrating. McGee has brought over a container of hot chicken noodle soup, a specialty his neighbor makes for him whenever he is sick. Tony appreciates the gesture but has refused to eat any of it for the time, his stomach not quite up to eating anything.

"You are gonna go to the doctor tomorrow aren't you?" Abby asks narrowing her eyes at Tony. He rolls his eyes and nods, already having made the promise to Ziva. "And you'll let us know what's wrong the minute the doctor tells you?" Abby persists, McGee rolling his eyes and Tony covering his head with a pillow.

"Abby I'm sick, c'mon isn't that enough?" Tony whines from beneath the pillow. Abby narrows her eyes at him and pulls the pillow off of him.

"Dinozzo you'll tell us, right?" She asks again this time popping him with the pillow. Tony yelps and is just about to answer her question when he starts coughing again. McGee and Abby are quickly by his side, Abby's eyes wide at the sound of the terrible cough. "Oh My Gosh Tony, you sound terrible. Please go to the hospital; we'll stay with the kids!" Abby offers hoping he will go. McGee, while not wanting to tangle with both Dinozzo spawns, nods knowing full well that his co-worker needs to be seen by a doctor.

"Tony we'd all feel better if you'd just get checked out by a doctor," McGee says also taken aback by the terrible sounding cough. Tony rolls his eyes at McGee having heard this from Ziva already.

"If I start to feel worse I'll call Ducky, he can come over and check me out!" Tony offers cavalierly. McGee and Abby share a quick look, a smirk settling across Abby's face.

"I'll have him here in a few minutes!" Abby smiles and bounces out of the bedroom. Tony groans again and flops back against the pillows.

"You'll never win with Ziva AND Abby." McGee observes.

"UGH!" Tony mumbles in agreement.

Ducky first pops into the children's rooms to get a look at them, smiling at how sweet the two look while sleeping. He then heads down the hall to Tony and sets to examining him. Ziva, McGee and Abby stand in the door way quietly watching as Ducky instructs him to take several deep breathes, Tony only managing to get past the first one without coughing. When Ducky removes the stethoscope from his ears he shakes his head.

"What is it Ducky?" Ziva asks moving closer to the bed, worry etched deeply into her face.

"Luckily it isn't pneumonia!" Ducky says offering Ziva a slight smile. They sigh in relief, afraid of what Tony's diagnosis could have been.

"Then what is wrong with him?" Ziva asks still fearing for her husband's well being.

"A cold just like I said it was." Tony raises his brows to emphasize his point, Ziva narrowing her eyes at him before turning back to Ducky.

"From the color of the mucus and the amount of it, I am almost positive it is just a sinus infection." His explanation is met by a doubtful look from Ziva.

"But he is coughing terribly. A sinus infection should not cause that." Ziva reasons.

"Not for a person with healthy, undamaged lungs but where he suffered from the plague his lungs are damaged. His body doesn't handle illness the way yours or mine would. When the mucus drains it will cause anyone to cough but where his lungs are damaged, it makes the cough sound that much worse. As long as he rests, takes in plenty of fluids and goes to see his doctor in the morning I think he'll be fine." Ducky offers them all a reassuring smile.

"Told ya I'd be fine!" Tony's smug manner reassures Ziva more than anything any doctor could tell.

"Thank you Ducky for checking him through," Ziva offers him an appreciative smile.

"Checking over, not checking through!' Tony corrects her.

"You're quite welcome my dear." Ducky smiles at her ignoring Tony's words.

After the exam Ducky had stayed around until the children woke up from their naps. McGee, Abby and he had then entertained the children while Ziva continued to play nurse to Tony. After several games, both inside and out with the kids, Ducky had left before collapsing from exhaustion. McGee and Abby stayed for a while longer offering assistance to Ziva in trying to keep Tony hydrated. Once he had finally fallen back to sleep Ziva joined her friends in the backyard with the children and had talked and played. Now the house is quiet and empty. Ziva is in Tali's room reading her a book, AJ already in bed. Ziva finishes the last page and looks down at Tali, her eyes still open. Tali offers her mother a sleepy smile and pulls her pillow closer to her.

"Mama, Daddy ok now?" Tali asks against the pillow.

"He will be Tateleh," Ziva smiles down at her daughter amazed by the little girl's concern for her father's well-being. Tali smiles, glad to know her father is all right, and closes her eyes. Ziva presses a kiss against Tali's curls and whispers, "Laila Tov." Ziva then heads to the door but stops, noticing for the first time that Tali is sleeping with a stuffed pink rabbit instead of her hippo. "Tali," She says quietly. Tali opens her eyes and looks at Ziva. "Where is Hippo?"

"He sleepin' with Daddy. Hippo make him all betta." Tali answers her mother, sleep pulling her closer and closer.

"That is very sweet of you Tali. Good night Tateleh." Ziva smiles proudly at her daughter and heads out of the bedroom.

"Night-night Mama." Tali whispers then closes her eyes again, sleep too close to fight.

Ziva takes one more quick look into Tali's room before closing the door then heads into AJ's room. She looks in on him smiling as he lies on his side, one arm thrown dramatically over his head.

"Definitely Tony's," She chuckles to herself then closes his door.

She heads to the bedroom and watches Tony from the door way. He is awake and lying in bed with a book in his hands, one of his favorites that she has been forced to sit many times through the film adaptation of. Tony can feel her eyes on him and glances up from the book, giving her a smirk. She returns it with an equally smug one, glad to see he is feeling better. She makes her way over to the bed and sits down beside him.

"Are you feeling better?" She can tell from the playful glint in his eyes he is.

"Yes, thank you for taking such good care of me." He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to the back of it. She rolls her eyes but smiles at the gesture.

"As I told you last night, you are my partner, the father of my children; my husband. I will always try to take care of you. I do love you Tony." She looks directly into his eyes as she speaks, wrapping her hands tightly around his. He is slightly taken aback by this sudden confession of love trying to figure out what has brought it on. He cups her face in his hand and looks into her eyes and they share a smile, the moment interrupted by his ringing phone.

"Dinozzo," He says hoarsely into the phone, since Gibbs is in Stillwater he is in charge of the team.

"You sound awful Dinozzo." Gibbs' voice on the other end of the line shocks Tony, he hasn't expected to hear from his boss.

"Yeah just a little sinus infection, nothing major." Tony shrugs.

"Abby told me. Just thought I'd call to make sure you weren't gonna try to use this as an excuse to get outta work."

Tony glances over at Ziva and the two share a look. Tony knows that Gibbs has called to check on him, and even if his boss refuses to admit it he is worried. Gibbs witnessed Tony's battle with the plague and knows how difficult it would be for him to fight off an illness; being in Stillwater isn't going to stop him from calling and checking on Tony.

"I hope your cough clears up, Dinozzo. Now get some rest." With that Gibbs ends the call. Tony shakes his head and places the phone back on the night table and leans back into his mountain of pillows.

"He was worried about you Tony."

"No need, just a little cough!" Tony shoots Ziva his signature smile, this time the smile is almost as bright as usual then he resumes reading. Ziva rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom, Tony coughing in her wake.


	85. Anniversary

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, so glad y'all liked that last chapter. A sick Tony is something, once it was presented to me, that I just had to do. Ok, on the ending of this story, I just ended up getting two more ideas so this story still has a few more chapters to go but it is nearing the end.**

**Niterunner: I don't know if it's gonna be an even 100 or not. I'm also going to (attempt) writing a prequel to this story that starts with Tony and Ziva returning from their honeymoon.**

**Ncis29: Nope, no plague.**

**Lilybellnightwalker: Glad you liked it, and thanks again for the suggestion :)**

**Jentivadiva09: I have a thought about how to do a glimpse in the future ;)**

**Liat1989: I didn't even notice that Tony didn't say it. I guess you're right; he's just more likely to say it than Ziva.**

**So here is the next chapter, a chapter that so many of you have asked me about. I hope I do it justice. Also I have touched upon what I THINK happened between season 3 and 4. I'm interested in y'all's take on that. Please let me know what you think, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Tali and AJ.**

Three years together as man and wife, nine years together as partners. They have many different anniversaries. One anniversary is when they first met; she was a visitor to the United States sent by Mossad to handle her rogue brother. He was the cocky Federal Agent still reeling from his partner's death. This is a date that comes and goes without much mention just the occasional smile and acknowledging glance. Because of her brother, as weird as it seems, they are now married with two children.

Their first summer together another anniversary they acknowledge. It is not known by the team or mentioned throughout the day, both knowing that when they get home they will do much like they did that summer when Gibbs was gone. They will head into the living room, wine and beer in tow, maybe a pizza, and watch a marathon of movies ranging anywhere from 'James Bond' to 'Bambi' until the early hours of the morning. Unlike that summer however, after the movies have ended, and sometimes before, they will head to the bedroom partaking in activities they had denied themselves that summer. No matter what her father or his affiliates suggested they had not slept together that summer, nothing more transpiring between the two than movies and the occasional dinner out; their friendship blossoming.

Landing back in the states safely with Ziva, even if she was emaciated, dehydrated and battered, another anniversary they celebrate. This the entire team joins in for. Without each of them, Vance included, her rescue would not have been possible. They will gather at the bar down the street from the office and have drinks, celebrating the second chance they had all been given as a team and as a family. Every year there are tears and hugs, the barflies questioning them as they drown their sorrows. When Tony and Ziva return home from the bar, Ziva usually a bit tipsy, they head to the bedroom and celebrate in their own way.

Their trip to Paris is celebrated. It was Tony's first time seeing the beauty of the city and the first time they had let their guards down, giving into temptation without a thought given to 'rule number twelve'. They celebrate this anniversary by a passionate encounter in the bedroom, afterwards Tony lies staring at the picture of Ziva with the postcard in her hand; the one he had snapped when she hadn't noticed, a look of happiness on her face. She was right, the picture does look better in black and white.

Their engagement they celebrate at home with Tali, and now AJ. Tali will look at her mother's engagement ring amazed by the way it reflects the light. AJ prefers to chew on it. Their engagement doesn't register on the team's radar, none exactly sure of when the two had became engaged, Tony and Ziva finding it humorous that their very observant co-workers had went without noticing the ring for nearly two weeks.

Their wedding anniversary is the one anniversary that is celebrated the most festively. For their first anniversary they, with Tali in tow, had spent the weekend in a nice little cabin. Their second anniversary Gibbs took them and the team out for dinner, everyone toasting the happy couple. This is the first year that they have not been able to do anything for their anniversary, the case of a dead Lance Corporal forcing each and every member of Team Gibbs to cancel and reschedule plans. The case is only made more difficult because both children are in the bullpen, Leah visiting an ailing parent.

Abby, having the date circled on her calendar in fluorescent orange, has snuck up stairs as much as possible throughout the day, stealing glances at Tony and Ziva. Both are busy making phone calls and searching for information, neither mentioning their anniversary. Abby has decided that it is completely unacceptable to allow this day to go by without anything more than dinner over paperwork, and has enlisted McGee's help. Using her very Abby-esque persuasion techniques she has convinced him to help her with the idea that had popped into her head earlier that morning. They are now standing in the break room, Tali sitting at one of the tables drawing while Abby holds AJ.

"What do you think Abby?" McGee asks motioning around the break room.

Abby looks at the drab room with the vending machines, wishing that they could do this some place more romantic, or at least a place without a Coca-Cola machine. She has to give McGee credit though; with the few minutes and materials they had he has helped her turn the break room into a nice little dining area. The tables have been wiped down and moved together creating one long table, and there is food from a nearby restaurant lining the counter by the sink. A stack of printer paper has been turned into a banner that reads 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' and has been hung in the doorway, Tali's and AJ's small handprints surrounding the words in pink, blue and black paint.

"It looks great McGee!" Abby smiles and pulls him into a hug, AJ grunting his frustration at being squished between his aunt and uncle. McGee moves back quickly and pats AJ's arm, apologizing to the little boy for nearly squishing him. "Do you have it?" Abby asks McGee. He smiles and produces a flash drive hanging from a lanyard.

"Right here, all we need are Tony and Ziva." McGee smiles brightly. Abby returns the smile but snatches the flash drive from his hand not wanting him to lose it before Tony and Ziva can see it.

Gibbs stomps down the hallway toward the break room Tony and Ziva following quickly behind. They are not sure what is wrong, why he has summoned them to follow him. He shoots a quick look back at them to make sure they are still following him then turns back around. When they get to the break room he motions for them to go in before him, both exchanging confused looks but enter.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Abby, McGee, Ducky and Tali scream at the two once they have entered the break room, both startled by the greeting. They share a confused look then their eyes land on each of their team members, smiling at the sweet gesture.

"Happy Anniversary!" Gibbs says to them as he walks by them, giving Ziva peck on the cheek and shaking Tony's hand.

"Thank you," They smile at him then turn to face the team still amazed that they have put everything together.

"Daddy, Mama look!" Tali says pointing to the homemade banner. Tony and Ziva turn to look at what she's pointing to smiling at the banner and their children's handprints.

"Oh that's really cute. Did you help Abby make that?" Tony asks Tali as he picks her up. Tali smiles and nods at her father.

Abby directs them to the food and encourages them all to eat, Gibbs nodding when three pair of eyes land on him; the case can wait for a little while. They all get a plate of food and take seats around the table, Ziva with AJ in her lap while Tali sits beside Tony eating the Chinese food.

"We didn't even think you guys would remember; this is kinda big case!" Tony says between spoonfuls of rice. Ziva nods in agreement also surprised that with everything else going on the others have remembered their anniversary.

"What? How could we forget your wedding anniversary? This is like the day that the inevitable soul mates came together and proved to all the nay-sayers that there really are soul mates and that some things really are inevitable. This is the day that made everything else since then possible." Abby is completely shocked by this, how beyond her they could forget something as monumental as the day Tony and Ziva got married. Tony and Ziva share a glance before Ziva begins.

"It is very sweet of you all to remember it is just that this case has been so consuming but it means so much to us that you have remembered." Ziva offers everyone a smile, each member of the team responding with an equally illuminate smile. Everyone enjoys the company and meal as they sit around talking, Tony squeezing Ziva's hand under the table as they celebrate their third anniversary with their extended family.

"An acquaintance of mine back in Scotland forgot his first wedding anniversary, his wife deciding that such thoughtfulness should be rewarded by a bullet in the pants." Ducky chuckles softly as he takes a sip of the drink, everyone around the table looking at him with wide eyes. "It was just a bullet from a BB gun, no harm done. Even though he did walk a bit oddly for a while." Ducky smiles and the table erupts in laughter.

"Thank God I kept my guns locked away." Gibbs comments shaking his head, memories of many forgotten anniversaries running through his mind.

The team continues laughing and talking while they eat, the time away from the case a great anniversary gift for Tony and Ziva. When they have all finished eating and cleaning up, they all reluctantly head back into the bullpen, McGee and Abby rushing ahead of them. Ducky follows them into the bullpen because he has been told of McGee's and Abby's gift, wanting to see the end result. Tony and Ziva head to their respective desks, AJ passed out in his carrier while Tali sneaks over to McGee's desk to offer her help. Gibbs has returned to his desk sending the occasional glance over at McGee, Abby and Tali, anxious to see this project they have been working on.

Tony and Ziva are still amazed that their teammates have remembered their anniversary, touched that they had managed to find the time to do something so sweet for them. They send smiles and glances across the bullpen at each other as they think about getting to go home, even if it isn't for the next twenty-four hours they will celebrate their anniversary properly. Ziva is the first one to notice McGee and Abby huddled around the computer as Tali sits on McGee's desk, also leaned over the screen.

"Tony," She whispers across the bullpen trying to get his attention. He looks up from his work and send her a questioning look, Ziva nodding her head in the direction of their co-workers. He looks over at them trying to see what they are doing.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" He asks startling McGee. Abby turns to Tony and Ziva with a sly little grin on her face.

"Just wait!" She tells them then turns back around. Tony and Ziva share another unknowing glance but return to their work, while their daughter is entertained and their son is sleeping maybe they can get some of the work finished.

Very pleased that their hard work has in fact produced a great looking gift, Abby happily bounces across the bullpen to stand between Tony's and Ziva's desks, her eyes going back and forth between the two. They slowly glance up from their work giving her a questioning glance, but instead of speaking she simply motions for them to join her in front of the plasma screen. Ziva furrows her brow but stands Tony following her lead. They come to stand in front of the screen, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby surrounding them while Tali sits on McGee's desk as he clicks at his computer.

"Is this about the case?" Tony asks slightly perplexed.

"Nope!" Tali smiles back at her parents then turns to face her uncle once again, paying close attention to everything he is doing.

Ziva is growing tired of staring at the blank screen and is just about to head back to her desk when the screen fills with a maroon background, pictures shattering before being replaced by another. Tony and Ziva shoot questioning glances at Abby and she simply turns to McGee. He stands from his desk with the remote to the screen in his hand, plucking Tali from his desk as he goes, and comes to stand alongside the others.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the case; this has everything to do with you two." McGee smiles holding out the remote to Tali. Having seen her family use it many times she knows which button to push and when she does, the maroon screen dissolves and pictures begin flashing across the screen as soft music plays.

Tony and Ziva chuckle as pictures that have been snapped at crime scenes pop up. Some are of both of them as they look off into the distance, a couple of them arguing, and a few of them laughing. There are pictures that she has obviously snapped of him, and ones of her that only he would be allowed to take. Their eyes remain on the screen as more pictures go by, the team smiling as they remember some of the stories attached to the pictures.

The picture that has worried Abby and McGee since beginning work on this project is the one another Agent had snapped when they had all returned from Somalia, the agent claiming that such a successful mission needed photographic proof. In the picture Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and a ragged looking Ziva are stepping off the elevator, all tired and battered. McGee and Abby have argued about whether or not to include this picture but as they watch Ziva lean her head on Tony's shoulder and he places his arm around her, pulling her closer before planting a kiss against her temple, they know they made the right decision in adding it.

There are a total of three hundred pictures, Abby explaining one hundred pictures representing each year they have been married. The pictures chronicle the first time they met, McGee having, unbeknownst to them, snapped a picture of the two as they had shared sneers and snarky comments in the middle of the bullpen, all the way up to the last current picture there is of them. A picture taken a couple of weeks earlier at the bowling alley when they had been leaned up against each other, much like they are now. In some of the pictures the entire team is featured or sometimes just one other member, and there are many pictures of them with the kids, sometimes all of them present other times just one child and one parent. When the montage ends they turn around to face their teammates, large smiles spread across their faces.

"That was…that was beautiful," Tony manages to say, a lump in his throat.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Ziva smiles at them with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Well my dears Jethro and I only supplied any photos we had of you and your family, Abby and Timothy did the real work." Ducky smiles at Tony and Ziva but motions to McGee and Abby, both blushing slightly.

"Thank you so much!" Ziva pulls McGee in for a hug while Tony is crushed by one of Abby's hugs. Abby then turns to Ziva and hugs her while Tony pats McGee on the back.

"Really McGee, thanks; it was really great." Tony's voice is sincere as he speaks, McGee smiling and nodding in response.

"I'm glad you two liked it, Happy Anniversary."

There aren't words to describe how much the montage means to Tony and Ziva, and even though it is the sweetest gift they have ever received the gift Gibbs gave them is by far the best. After they had settled back into desks, the flash drive containing the montage now in their possession, Gibbs had sent them home telling them to enjoying the rest of their anniversary. It hadn't taken them long to pack up their stuff and their children and head for the elevator, their boss' generosity greatly appreciated.

The rest of the day they have spent it with the children, Tony incredibly happy when both children had passed out before seven thirty. Having already had dinner and not wanting to call a babysitter, they decide to spend the rest of the anniversary at home, cuddled together in each other's arms.

"Happy Anniversary Tony," Ziva says against his lips as she gives him a gentle kiss.

"Happy Anniversary!"


	86. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for those lovely reviews, I am beyond thrilled that y'all liked that chapter. Here is the next chapter, just some humor. Hope y'all enjoy. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali, AJ & Ninja, not NCIS.**

Tony never thought he would prefer the days of loud cries that interrupted his sleep after a hard day of work, but as he walks down the hall to Tali's room he wishes she was crying a bit louder. When he had first woken up he couldn't figure out what it was that had roused him from slumber but as he sat up in bed and listened he realized that it was Tali. As he nears her bedroom her whimpers grow louder and he quickens his pace.

Entering the bedroom he makes his way over to her bed, her face illuminated by her butterfly nightlight. Her face is distorted as she whines and tosses, her curls disheveled from where she has been moving so much. He sits down on the edge of the bed and picks her up. She remains asleep her head resting on his shoulder. He pats her back and whispers softly to her, reassuring her everything will be all right, hoping his words will chase away the nightmare. She continues to whine for a few minutes but finally she stills, her breathing becoming even and steady. He gives her a couple more minutes before laying her in the bed and tucking her in. He presses a kiss against her forehead then heads to the door and back down the hall.

The second time Tali wakes up that night Ziva is the one to tend to her. She has been sitting in the nursery while AJ nurses, just having placed the sleeping baby back in his crib when Tali had begun crying. Ziva opens the door and walks into the room, her eyes falling on Tali as the little girl thrashes about in the bed. Her eyes are clinched tightly closed but tears are streaming down her cheeks. Upon seeing her daughter's state of distress Ziva is at the bed side with Tali in her arms. She shushes her and pats her back as she carries her over to the rocking chair. She sits down and begins rocking Tali, the little girl's muscles finally relaxing. Ziva remains in the rocking chair with her until Tali's breathing has returned to normal and she is completely relaxed. She then carefully stands from the chair and places Tali in the bed. She covers her with the quilt and tucks her hippo beside her before giving her a quick kiss. Ziva stands in the doorway watching her for a moment then heads back to the bedroom; hopefully Tali will not have any more nightmares.

The creepy thing had moved too close to Tali in her nightmare shaking her from her less than peaceful sleep. Her feet hit the floor and in no time she is standing at her mother's side of the bed, her hippo clutched to her as tears stream down her face. She tugs at the blanket covering Ziva whining.

"Mama!" She sniffles. Ziva's eyes are wide open her full attention on Tali.

"Tateleh, are you all right?" She asks as she scoops Tali up and places her in her lap. The voices and shifting of the bed has woken Tony. He sits up in bed and turns on the bedside lamp momentarily blinding them all.

"Hey Princess, did you have another nightmare?" He asks holding his hands out to her. Tali shrinks into Ziva's arms and buries her head in her mother's neck refusing to look at her father. Tony and Ziva share a look and a sigh; sleep is overrated after all.

Ziva holds Tali for a few minutes rubbing her back and whispering to her in Hebrew. Tali does not flinch trying to get as close to her mother as possible, tears continuing to cascade down her cheeks. Tony sits watching the two unsure of how to help but also offers reassuring words and gentle pats.

"Did you have a nightmare Princess?" Tony tries again when she lifts her head from its resting spot. Tali furrows her brow at her father, Tony realizing that he should probably use smaller words. "Did you have a bad dream?" This time Tali nods and pouts out her bottom lip.

"What was it about Tateleh?" Ziva asks pressing a kiss against soft curls. Tali snuggles closer to Ziva, her fingers finding the Star of David necklace before she speaks.

"Monser in AJ woom. Eated Ninja!" Tali sniffles her eyes remaining on the necklace. Tony smirks at the thought of the walking ball of fur being devoured by long, ghastly fangs, Ziva's hand colliding with the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asks dazed rubbing the back of his now sore head. Tali giggles slightly at this.

"Her cat was eaten in her dreams and you are going to smile about it?" Ziva hisses glaring at her husband. A guilty little smirk plays on Tony's face and he nods seeing no point in lying to Ziva. She gasps at his confession, surprised that he would admit to it in front of Tali. "That is awful! Tali do not listen to your father, Ninja is all right and there is no monster in AJ's room." Ziva reassures Tali rubbing her arm, Tali's eyes going back and forth between her parents. "Your father is in here after all." Ziva mumbles, Tali either not paying attention or not hearing her. Tony hears her and shoots her a playful glare.

"C'mere Princess, I'll go show you that there is no monster in AJ's room and that Nazi," Ziva and Tali narrow their eyes at him. "Ninja is ok. She's probably sleeping on the patio…. in the new chairs." Tony whines at the thought of fur all over the new, not to mention rather expensive, outdoor furniture. Tali shoots a questioning glance Ziva's way then reluctantly goes to her father, not at all pleased by how happy he seems to be at the thought of something happening to Ninja. Tony smirks confidently at Ziva and stands from the bed with Tali in his arms.

"Mama!" Tali whines turning in Tony's arms when they have nearly reached the door, holding her arms out for her mother. Ziva chuckles slightly and gets out of bed.

"I am coming Tateleh." Ziva smiles and joins them.

They head into AJ's room where the baby sleeps peacefully, Ziva threatening Tony with immense bodily harm if he wakes the baby. Tali peers in the crib satisfied that a monster has yet to claim her brother but is more worried about Ninja. Tony however would rather prove to her that the monster only lives in her nightmares, opening the closet door revealing several, and in Ziva's opinion too many, outfits for AJ. Tali wraps her legs tighter around Tony but looks into the closet, nodding her approval when nothing jumps out at them.

After quietly closing the door to the nursery they head through the house and to the sliding glass doors. Ziva turns on the patio light and the area is illuminated in a soft glow. Tali watches a few moths flutter to the light then looks out into the darkness of the backyard. She can see her sandbox and the swing set but there's no sign of Ninja or her round yellow orbs staring back at them. Tears are forming in Tali's eyes at the thought of her feline companion no longer being around when Ziva taps her shoulder and points over to the new table and chairs that sit on the patio, Ninja lying stretched out on the table.

"NINJA!" Tali shrieks her face erupting into a large smile. Ninja opens one eye halfway looking into the house at her owner then closes her eye again.

"Now see, feral feline is ok. Now do you think we can back to bed?" Tony asks her tapping her nose. Tali narrows her eyes at her father's nickname for her pet, his nicknames for her furry friend never ending.

"Ninja Daddy, my kitty name Ninja!" Tali corrects him sighing exasperatedly. Ziva laughs at this and holds her arms out to Tali.

"Come along Tateleh, Daddy forgot to give Ninja water so while we are in bed he can do that." Ziva smirks at Tony, Tali quickly leaving his arms.

"And maybe Daddy will put some nice sleeping pil…"

"Water Tony or Ninja will be in the house while you sleep outside on the table." Ziva warns then turns and heads back through the house to the bedroom, Tony glaring at the root of his sleeping problem.

"You're the freakin' nightmare." He mumbles as he looks at the cat then heads to the sink.

_Ziva stands in the kitchen with AJ on her hip as she prepares breakfast, Tali beside her with a sippy cup in her hands. He's smiling his most charming Dinozzo grin as he looks at his beautiful family, admiring the view as Ziva turns around to grab a fork. When she turns back around his eyes wander back up to her face, horror striking him as Ziva's face is replaced by Ninja's. He looks at his children, their faces also replaced by miniature, matching faces to the one on Ziva's body._

Tony shoots straight up in bed, his eyes wide as sweat drips from his face. He is almost too terrified to look beside him but he does, relieved to see Tali, no cat face in sight, sleeping beside him curled in her mother's arms. Ziva is also sleeping peacefully, her hair swept across her pillow. He sighs and lies back trying to forget the truly terrible nightmare.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva mumbles groggily.

"I had a nightmare." He answers, his eyes glued to the ceiling as he tries to put the images out of his mind.

"Good night Tony, you will be fine." Ziva chuckles and pats his cheek before drifting back off to sleep leaving Tony to think through his nightmare.


	87. Swim

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews; glad y'all liked the last chapter.**

**XRubyBlue: AJ's age is mentioned in this chapter :)**

**Hannelovestiva: Just wait for an upcoming chapter about the beach but it doesn't come about in the way you've probably envisioned. As for Tony not liking Ninja, on the show he really doesn't like cats so I don't think he'd be thrilled having one at his house, especially when his little girl is sooooo in love with it.**

**Betherzz: I can totally sympathize with your child; I hate costumes/masks too. At the local Sonic they have a free Slushie night every week during the summer, and during that day a big Sonic cup walks around. One year I was there and didn't know that the cup was out and about and nearly had a nervous breakdown so totally feel for child.**

**The Sneezing Panda: I'm not sure about that but tell me what you're thinking. Are you talking about the actual wedding or the planning or what? I'll gladly ATTEMPT a one shot :)**

**Well this chapter is something that a friend of mine is going through at the moment with her two children so I thought this would be an 'interesting' chapter for Tali. Plus it seems befitting since it is summer. I don't know much about how a class like this would really go but from what my friend has told me this is pretty much how her two girls (three and two) do their class so hope it's ok. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and AJ, nothing else.**

After hearing about the drowning of a Marine's two-year-old son Ziva has signed Tali up for swim lessons, classes held on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from four thirty until five thirty in the afternoon. The classes work perfectly with their schedules, both parents able to be there. They have agreed since Ziva is the more aquatic of the two that she will be the one in the pool with Tali while Tony either sits to the side watching with AJ, or takes AJ into the pool. At only six-months-old AJ is too young for any of the classes offered but Ziva still insists on AJ being introduced to water as well. Both are interested in seeing how their children do in the water.

There are four children sitting to the side of the indoor pool when Tony, carrying AJ, and Ziva holding Tali's hand, enters the room. The children are accompanied by their mothers, Tony the only male over the age of two present. Tony and Ziva share a look as they pass by a mother and daughter duo wearing matching bathing suits, and head over to the pool side where the three other mothers and their children have gathered. Having decided to watch Tali for a few minutes before taking AJ into the other pool inside, Tony has decided that both AJ and he will be more comfortable in their non-matching swim trunks, the women noticing him as he passes by. Ziva notices the women's eyes on her husband, her eyes narrowing as two of the women giggle and whisper motioning towards Tony.

"What's wrong?" He asks taking a seat with AJ remaining in his lap. Ziva furrows her brows at Tony, amazed that the onetime playboy isn't enjoying every hungry look the women send his way. When Ziva does not answer him he follows her line of vision, landing on the two women that are staring at him and giggling. The two women blush and busy themselves with their children's bathing suits or hair, a cocky smirk crossing Tony's face as he realizes the women were looking at him. "Was that the problem?" His grin illuminates the pool, Ziva groaning as she rolls her eyes.

"Do not be ridiculous. I do not care if two housemoms fawn over you." Ziva states pointedly as she puts Tali's hair into a ponytail high on her head.

"Housewives, not housemoms, and yeah, I think you DO care!" Tony's cockiness is absolutely insufferable, Ziva trying her hardest to ignore him.

"I just do not want you to become distracted when you are in the pool with AJ." Ziva lifts her brows to emphasize her words then tosses the towels at him.

Tony remains smirking happily while the parents prepare their children for the swim lesson. Tali is being very quiet as she takes in her surroundings, her eyes landing on one pool that has a diving board before she looks over at the pool they are seated near. This pool does not have a diving board, a warning posted about no diving due to the pool only being three feet deep. Tali glances over at the other children that are seated nearby, all of them are in bathing suits just like she is, and their mothers are also in bathing suits like Ziva is. She notices that Tony is the only Daddy in the room and that AJ is the only baby. She finds this rather perplexing but when she is about to open her mouth to ask her mother a question, the door from locker room opens and a young woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a green bathing suit walks out.

The woman introduces herself to the group as Bridget, telling them that she will be the swim instructor for the next few weeks. She comments on the small size of the class, something that she says will benefit each of the children. She also makes a comment about Tony being the only man, the women giggling as he blushes, secretly loving all of the attention. Ziva just rolls her eyes. Bridget then instructs the parents, with their children, to get into the pool. Two of the children take off without their mothers, the pool too tempting for them to wait. Their mothers take off after them while one mother simply picks her screaming child up and carries her into the pool. The only little boy in the group of girls clings to his mother's side as they near the pool, his eyes widening as they wade into the water.

Realizing the moment of truth has arrived, Ziva stands from her spot and takes Tali's hand, whispering to her that they are going to swim. Tali doesn't budge from her spot, her feet firmly planted on the ground as she pulls back from her mother. Tony is surprised by this, Tali usually willing to follow Ziva, just like she will Gibbs, anywhere.

"Tateleh, what is wrong?" Ziva asks turning to face Tali. Tears have begun to glisten in Tali's eyes as she looks between her mother and the pool, her bottom lip quivering.

"Wanna stay with Daddy an AJ." She whines trying her hardest to pull away from Ziva. She doesn't let go of Tali instead kneels down in front of her.

"Tateleh we are here for your swim lessons. I will be in the pool with you, everything will be fine I promise." Ziva smiles at her as she strokes her cheek. Tali takes a quick look back at Tony and he nods, encouraging her to listen to whatever her mother is telling her.

"No, no big bath!" Tali whines shaking her head adamantly. Ziva bites back a chuckle at her daughter's comparison between the tub and the pool, the only difference in Tali's mind is that one is much bigger.

"Tali, it is not a bath it is a pool. I am going to go with you just like all those Mamas have gone their children. Will you come swim with me please?" Ziva asks her standing up and holding her hand out.

"Mama up!" Tali whines sticking her arms up to Ziva. She shakes her head but picks Tali up and carries her into the pool.

As Ziva walks down the couple of steps into the pool, the water covering Tali's feet, Tali wraps her legs tightly around her mother's waist. Ziva sighs and whispers reassuring words to Tali as they wade past the other mothers, their children seeming to have found the same fear as Tali. All of the children are clinging to their parents as they stand in the pool lined up against the edge facing Bridget.

"Since there are so few of you I think that today we'll just spend the day getting comfortable with the water. Moms I want you to just splash around with your kids. Let them get familiar with the water, and if they're doing pretty good with that we'll move onto some other techniques." Bridget smiles at everyone as she speaks, her eyes scanning the group.

"Tali, do you want to splash?" Ziva asks Tali as she looks down at her, the little girl curled tightly around her mother.

"Mama stay?" Tali asks softly.

"Yes of course Tateleh, I am right here. We are doing this class together." Ziva smiles at her when she lifts her eyes to look at Ziva.

"Ok!" Tali mumbles against Ziva's shoulder and nods.

Ziva explains to her that she is going to hold onto her but place her in the water. Tali is apprehensive but nods. When she is submerged in the water, Ziva's hands under her arms to make sure she stays afloat, Tali tenses suddenly frightened by all the water that surrounds her. She begins to panic and kicks her legs, slapping at the water with her hands as she tries to get back to Ziva as she whimpers. All of the children but one are having the same reaction, Ziva taking comfort that her child is not the only one scared.

"Tateleh, look at Mama," Ziva says as she picks her back up, Tali wrapping her legs and arms firmly around Ziva. Tears glisten in Tali's eyes as she looks at Ziva, her lips pursed together as she snubs. "We are just playing right now. Look at me, watch what I am doing." Ziva encourages her. Tali looks at her mother watching as Ziva lowers them both into the water until it is just below their necks. Tali furrows her brow at her mother, surprised that even her super Ninja Mama can do this.

"Mama what doin'?" Tali asks as they remain submerged in the water, her grip loosening slightly on Ziva's neck.

"I am just showing you what the water feels like." Ziva smiles at her then stands back up. Tali looks around as the water runs off their bodies and they are once again standing straight up, the water lapping at her feet.

"Do it again!" Tali smiles devilishly, Ziva chuckling as she once again lowers them into the water.

Tony knew Tali would do well if Ziva could get her over the initial shock and fear of such a large quantity of water. He has sat watching them for nearly twenty minutes and would gladly remain sitting watching them, but AJ has had enough sitting still. Ever since his mother and sister entered the water his attention has been held by the water; he wants to be in the pool with them. Tony stands from their spot and heads over to the other, unoccupied pool, most of the visitors in the pool outside.

"You ready for this buddy?" he asks AJ as he places his foot on the top step. AJ babbles his feet kicking in excitement. "You and your sister are so different." Tony observes and shakes his head.

Tony enters the pool and places AJ with his back resting against Tony's chest so his feet can kick freely. AJ kicks his feet, the water splashing back on him and he begins to giggle. He slaps at the water, squeals erupting from him. Tony smiles as he watches his son enjoy the water so much, glad that Ziva insisted they introduce both of their children to the water.

By the time the swim lesson is over for the day there are only two children that remain in the water, the other three pitching such fits that their parents have already left. The little boy, his name Aidan, and Tali are the only two children that have calmed down enough for their parents to keep them in the water. Aidan has spent most of his time being swung from side to side by his mother, his feet dragging in the water as she does this. Tali has watched them, and even though it does look slightly fun, she is enjoying having Ziva hold her arms then pull her forward. Bridget is amazed by how well both children have done, Aidan and Tali the only two children to ever last the entirety of the first swim class in the pool.

Stepping out of the pool, Tali smiling as she remains on her hip, Ziva glances over to the neighboring pool where Tony is getting out with AJ. The baby is still cooing and giggling, his feet kicking in midair. Tony smiles at Tali as he nears them and ruffles her soaked, fallen curls.

"You did a great job Princess!" He smiles brightly at her. Tali smiles at him before turning her attention to AJ.

"AJ, like wata?" Tali asks leaning closer to her brother. AJ's eyes focus on Tali and he smiles at his sister, Tony and Ziva also share a smile as they watch their children.

Tali tells Tony of all the things Ziva and she did in the water as they gather their belongings, Tali and AJ getting wrapped into towels before they head into the locker rooms. Tony promises he will listen to everything Tali has to say on the way home, almost as excited to hear about it as she is to tell him about it.

"Did you like swim class Princess?" He asks as AJ and he stand at the door to the men's locker room and Ziva and Tali stand at the women's.

"Yup, I like swim cass!"


	88. CPR

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews; I really loved them. I must say that I'm amazed by how many people are water lovers lol. Several of the children I have encountered absolutely are terrified of the water; I was one of those children. Glad that all of y'all like water though and it is very important (at least in my opinion) to introduce children to the water early on so they will know how to act around it. Anyhoo, this is a chapter that really doesn't have a point but it came to mind when I was having to go through training. I know that most classes use dummies but I've actually sat through a couple where they still used partners. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali, AJ and the instructor in this chapter; nothing else.**

Tali lies flat on her back, her curls surrounding her face. She does not move, her body completely still as she lies on the floor. Ziva kneels beside of her and gently shakes her arm trying to get her to respond. When she does not respond, Ziva's fingers move to her neck just below her ear feeling for a pulse.

"What should Agent Dinozzo do next?" The CPR instructor asks from the front of the conference room as Gibbs' team, along with several other Agents and the Director, look back at him. The Agents shrug, having sat through these classes so frequently that they know it will not matter how they answer; the instructor is the only one that is ever right.

While the instructor begins explaining the next step a person should take when preparing to administer CPR, Ziva smiles down at Tali. Her eyes are now opened and she looks up at her mother, a smile playing on her lips. When Vance had asked Tony and Ziva if it was all right if they used Tali and AJ in the mandated CPR/First Aid class both had been worried about how the children would act, but both had reluctantly agreed. So far Tali has done very well as the instructor places her, and either Tony or Ziva, in different scenarios.

The CPR instructor, Max, turns his attention back to Ziva and Tali and instructs Ziva to proceed in what a person would do next. Ziva rolls her eyes at the absolute ridiculousness of the entire class; they are all Agents and know how to properly care for an injured person. Putting her thoughts aside she returns her attention to Tali, placing her hands on top of Tali's chest. She then explains what the person would do, the 'students' all nodding and rolling their eyes. Max nods as she explains ignoring everyone's reactions.

"Now Agent Dinozzo if we can have the baby?" Max asks Tony. Tony stands from his seat with AJ in his arms and heads to the front of the conference room. Ziva, with Tali on her hip, passes him, and they share matching looks of annoyance for the class and their instructor.

Max instructs Tony to place AJ down on the mat in the floor that Tali had been on just seconds earlier. He does this and takes a few steps back, AJ's eyes following his father. Max tells him to 'go' and Tony walks into the 'scene'. Max tells what is going on and why Tony is looking around to make sure everything is all right before going to the harmed child. He gives Tony the go ahead to near AJ and he does. He bends down beside AJ and taps the baby's foot to see if he is responsive or not. Unlike Tali, AJ is too young to understand that he must be cooperative, giggling as his father taps his chubby, bare foot.

"Awe, he responded. YAY the baby's all right!" Abby says from the back of the conference room, several Agents chuckling. Max does not appreciate her humor, or the baby's giggles, and quickly moves on.

He explains to the class the differences between responding to an infant and a child. Tony remains kneeling beside AJ as Max explains and pulls a few funny faces behind the instructor's back. The classmates that are looking at something other than their phones notice Tony and try to suppress their grins. Gibbs has also noticed the faces Tony is giving behind Max's back, a smirk playing on his face. Ziva refuses to acknowledge what Tony is doing, hoping Tali won't comment on her father. Tali smiles at her father as he does this, then looks up at her mother. Ziva presses her fingers to her lips encouraging Tali to remain quiet and thankfully she does. AJ is the one that bursts into a fit of giggles, Tony immediately stopping with the faces when Max turns to him.

Realizing that the class is not getting anything out of sitting and watching, and the 'decoy' is not going to cooperate, Max tells everyone to break off into pairs. Most of the Agents have dreaded this part of the class, never looking forward to practicing CPR on their co-workers. Luckily for McGee he has grabbed Abby as his partner so he is spared the misfortune of having to practice CPR on a male co-worker. Tony and Ziva have also partnered with each other, Tali and AJ accompanying them as they find a spot on the floor per Max's instructions.

Max has everyone begin their CPR techniques beginning with chest compressions. Tali is rather bored with the entire thing and looks around the room, her eyes coming to land on her Grandpas and Vance as the three men stand off to the back. Tony, from his position on the floor, notices Tali's attention is no longer with them and looks to see what she is looking at.

"Hey why aren't Gibbs, Ducky and the Director down here humiliating themselves?" Tony asks as Ziva leans over him, her hands on his chest.

"I do not know. You are supposed to be unconscious Tony, unconscious people do not speak!" She says with a lifted brow. He smirks up at her then drops his head back dramatically eliciting a laugh from his stoic partner.

"They've already had training this year." McGee answers from his spot on the floor near them, Abby hovering over him.

"Not fair," Tony mumbles with his eyes still closed. McGee, Abby and Ziva agree, it definitely isn't fair that Ducky, Gibbs and Vance get to stand in back talking while the rest of them suffer.

While Tali and AJ sit in the floor, a couple of toys scattered around them, Max walks the class through what they should do if they were to ever come across an unconscious person. He drones on and on about proper conduct and what one should do, many of the Agents playing the role of the unconscious party wondering if they could get away with a quick nap. Max knows that the class is beyond bored and instructs them to begin administering CPR to their partner as the instruction video plays in the background.

"No tongue McGee!" Abby warns him sternly before she moves.

"Ewww McTongue." Tony gags at the thought, cringing.

"Hey!" McGee is insulted by the comment and glares at Tony.

Ziva jabs Tony warning him to be quiet, and Abby threatens McGee. Both men agree to be on best behavior and both women begin CPR. Tali isn't surprised to see Ziva press her lips to Tony's, that is a common occurrence in her house. However, when she looks over at her Uncle and Aunt, Abby's lips pressed to McGee's her eyes widen in shock.

"Kissin'?" Tali asks her eyes focused on Abby and McGee. Abby turns to face her while McGee props himself up on his elbows, neither sure how to explain CPR to her.

"Uh you two might wanna explain CPR to your daughter." McGee suggests to Tony and Ziva as they too watch their daughter. Ziva is just about to begin explaining what is going on to Tali when Gibbs walks over to them.

"I'm gonna take them back there with me. I don't think Mr. Instructor appreciates Vance's suggestion of kids present for this." Gibbs whispers to Tony and Ziva and he picks AJ up. Tony and Ziva thank him and he takes the two children, along with their belongings, to the back of conference room.

"Awe he's so hot but he doesn't like kids?" Abby asks disappointment apparent in her voice. McGee shoots a look in her direction at the comment, unable to figure out why she finds anything 'hot' about the instructor.

"He is very 'hot' but he does not offer anything more than looks." Ziva scrunches her nose as she speaks. She won't deny that their instructor is very attractive but his personality and demeanor leaves one wanting more.

"Hey, you're married you don't need to be looking at the instructor. I'm the only man you need to be focused on right now." Tony's signature grin is spread across his face as he lies back in the floor and closes his eyes.

"But Abby is not!" Ziva says pointedly then resumes CPR. If her darling husband doesn't stop bothering her he will be in need of CPR, and he knows it.

"I guess the instructor's ok but I think Ziva's right; all looks and no substance." McGee shrugs then also lies back. Abby gives him a questioning look then continues practicing CPR, Tali and AJ watching them as they stand with Gibbs, Vance and Ducky.


	89. Rattle

**Author's Note: Once again thank you all so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and love reading them. Well I finished writing 'Tali' the other night and it was bitter sweet. I (THINK) there is ninety-seven chapters in all so the end is nearing. **

**Betherzz: Wow, I applaud you because I could not imagine being so young and having to do CPR. Now at twenty-one I don't think I could handle it even though I'm trained in it. And I definitely wanna take classes where you are because if the class is large enough around here you still have to use partners AND the dummy.**

**LuckySparks: I might have to do a one-shot or something like that about Halloween for the Dinozzo clan ;)**

**The Sneezing Panda: I'll def have to attempt a one-shot about the wedding, thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Deidi: A chapter with Gibbs and the kids is a good idea. I haven't incorporated it into this story but like I've said about a couple of previous ideas I'll have to do a one shot. ;)**

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter. I'm curious to see what your thoughts are on the matter. Please let me know what you think, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tali and AJ!**

Tali sits in the floor of the living room with her hippo, a couple of dolls and her favorite rattle surrounding her. The rattle is no longer treated as a rattle, Tali now uses it as a microphone for singing to AJ, a phone to call her parents or Grandpa Gibbs, or a magic wand to turn her Hippo into a pretty princess. For the moment the rattle is lying discarded to the side as she rocks one of her babies, AJ's eyes landing on the object he has seen his sister with so much. He lies on his stomach on a blanket in the floor just a few inches away from Tali with a few of his toys scattered around him. He reaches out for the rattle but it is too far away from him. He babbles at the toy, Tali looking up upon hearing his agitated tone.

"What AJ?" She asks crawling over to him.

AJ smiles up at Tali his interest in the rattle forgotten. Tali sits beside her brother and holds up his crinkle book. AJ bats at it and she hands it to him. He stares at it for a moment before lifting his eyes, his gaze once again falling on the rattle. Tali also looks up and follows her brother's line of vision, smiling when she sees her rattle. She crawls over to it and picks it up, sitting down where the rattle had been and holds it out to AJ.

Tony has been standing around the corner watching as the two play together. It is his first full day alone with the children, Ziva having to go into the office to translate for another team. He was a bit apprehensive at the thought but so far things are going very well. However, he is interested in seeing just how his daughter is going to react to her brother, for the first time, wanting something that belongs to her.

"Wattle AJ." Tali shakes the rattle in front of AJ's face. He smiles and reaches for the rattle, Tali pulling it back towards herself. Tony decides to wait a minute before he intervenes, so far neither child is crying.

Tali remains sitting in front of AJ with the rattle in her hand. She shakes it and he will coo and gurgle at it. He hasn't tried to reach for it since she pulled it away but Tony knows it is only a matter of time. AJ becomes bored with his sister and the rattle and grabs a teether in the shape of a foot and puts it in his mouth. Tali places the rattle down and resumes rocking her baby dolls. AJ, having mastered his latest skill, raises up on his hands and knees, this time closer to the rattle than he was before. He reaches his arm out and this time he touches the rattle, the rattling getting Tali's attention. She drops her baby doll and leans over grabbing the rattle. She then looks down at AJ, his infamous toothless grin staring back at her, and she sighs.

"You can have it AJ." Tali smiles at him and hands him the rattle before pressing a quick kiss against his forehead.

Tony is completely amazed by the scene between his daughter and son, never in a million years would he have thought Tali would so easily hand over one of her favorite toys. When Ziva had found out she was pregnant with AJ, both had been incredibly worried about how Tali would handle another child in the house. So far they have been very, very lucky, a member of another team reminding them frequently that most children, especially so close in age, do not share that well or at all. He takes another quick peek around the corner at the two, Tali back to rocking her doll while AJ chews on the rattle, then heads into the living room.

"Hey AJ, what do you have there buddy?" He asks kneeling down in front the kids. AJ continues to chew on the rattle his eyes landing on Tony's. Tony smoothes AJ's hair down and gives him a smile, then turns to Tali. "Did you give him your rattle Princess?" He asks smiling at Tali. She looks up from her doll and nods then goes back to taking care of her baby. "That was very nice of you Tali. I think AJ appreciates it."

"AJ eatin' it." Tali scrunches her nose up as she watches her brother chew on the rattle, saliva now covering it. Tony chuckles at her observation and nods, enjoying the time he is getting to spend with his children.

He stands up after a few minutes to stretch his legs unable to sit in the floor for too long with the children. When he stands up Tali is holding out her arms with a knowing smile on her face. He groans dramatically and picks her up, knowing full well what she wants. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she leans back as he holds her arms and begins to spin. AJ remains lying on his stomach with the rattle in his mouth watching as his father and sister spin. Tali is giggling as Tony continues to spin her, something he has done with her since she was barely a year old. This time though, when Tony stops spinning, the room now spinning before his eyes, he begins to pull Tali towards him like he usually does, a loud crack assaults his ears. His face drains of all color as he looks at Tali, her mouth agape but no sound coming from her.

"Princess are you ok?" He asks pulling her closer to him so he can investigate her arm.

Tali begins breathing heavily and purses her lips tightly trying to bite back a scream. This alarms him and he carefully touches her arm, his hand on her arm causing her to let out an ear piercing scream. The scream startles AJ and he begins to cry, Tony standing in the middle of the living room looking back and forth between his children unsure of what to do. He knows he needs to comfort AJ but right now his main concern is seeing what is wrong with Tali.

"Tali hold your arm out so Daddy can see if it's broken." Tony blanches at his own words, the thought of having broken his daughter's arm breaking his heart. Tali continues screaming and shakes her head absolutely refusing to move her arm from its position against her chest.

Realizing that he has absolutely no idea what to do, he makes the decision that taking Tali to the hospital is the best idea. He manages, with Tali still in his arms, to grab the diaper and pick AJ up. He then heads to the car with both children. AJ has stopped crying, his eyes never leaving Tali's face as tears stream down her cheeks. Tony places AJ into his car seat first, not yet bothering to buckle him in then carries Tali over to her car seat. After she is in hers he then goes back to AJ and buckles him in. He gets in the car and begins backing out of the driveway.

"AJ's wattle," Tali snubs from the back seat, her hurt left arm still curled against her chest as she points to the house with her right.

"We're gonna have to leave the rattle Princess." Tony then backs out of the driveway and heads off in the direction of the hospital.


	90. Guilt

**Author's Note: WOW, thank you all SO much for the reviews. I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter :)**

**Kmddirect: Glad you're liking this story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Rynie: Glad you like this story, and I am in the process of getting notes ready for the prequel. **

**Jentivadiva09: Oh your poor sister and nephew :( It is absolutely terrible when a child get hurts be it major or minor.**

**Pipy889: I reviewed your story :)**

**Betherzz: I think with ages like that and especially girl, boy, girl there was no way sharing was gonna work lol. The girls are only a few months apart (they're six) and couldn't share with each other if their lives depended on it. The boys (the oldest is nine, the baby one) share great with each other and with the girls. It's really weird because the girls will share with the boys but not with each other. And your daughter not being able to catch the ball that sounds like me, my bff and the youngest little girl: none of us can catch a ball lol.**

**Lostie21: A friend of mine has two girls fourteen months apart and the oldest is great about sharing and everything. The youngest is a different story lol but the oldest really surprised us all but I guess it's just like with everything else; every child is different and react differently to things.**

**Tivamcabby5: I'd like to be able to say I broke one hundred but at the same time I'm so happy with where/how I ended the story that I don't really know where I could add in three more chapters. I just hope y'all will like the remaining few chapters.**

**I would like to give a shout out to a dear, and absolutely FABULOUS Daddy that shared his experience of this certain thing with me, thank you so much M, you don't know how much you helped me with this chapter. Also this will be the last update for a couple of days, busy busy once again. So after this incredibly long A/N (sorry) here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you all think, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Tali, AJ and the doctor.**

Tony can only imagine how the whole situation looks to the emergency room personnel. He has heard tales and, unfortunately, witnessed many parents bringing their young children into the ER with hurt arms claiming that while they were playing little so-and-so's arm just happened to crack. The excuse always seems forced and fake, the parents not realizing that the x-rays will reveal past fractures and breaks. He guesses that is something he has going for him at the moment, at least Tali's x-ray won't show up an old injury. Even an x-ray without previous injuries won't stop the questions he figures will be directed at him when the doctor finally makes his way back to see them. How many put together Dads come running into the hospital with a screaming toddler in his arms and a screaming infant in a carrier on a Sunday morning? Surely there can't be many, and of the few that there are he's sure they are the ones with the too convenient stories to explain away their child's injuries.

As they sit back in a triage unit, the sounds and smells of the hospital assaulting their senses, Tony takes a bit of comfort in the fact that both children have quieted down. AJ, so frightened by Tali's cries, has cried himself to sleep. Tali, her throat raw from the shrill screams, now leans against Tony's chest snubbing. Her arm is still tucked to her chest and every time he tries to look at it she bursts into tears. Resigned to feeling like the worst father in the world, and fearing Child Protective Services will come and whisk both of his children away, Tony sighs heavily and leans his head back against the wall.

Dr. Millsaps has been called in by the hospital on nearly every case pertaining to a child with a questionable injury, and Tony knows this. So when the curtain is moved aside and the good doctor steps into the little space, Tony prepares himself for the explaining and pleading he is going to have to do to keep his children, or at least try and stall the removal of his children until Ziva is present. He is pleasantly surprised when Dr. Millsaps holds his hand out to Tony, remembering him from a rather brutal case from a couple of years earlier, a case that had left both Tony and Ziva shaken.

"Agent Dinozzo, this can't possibly be the little girl your wife was pregnant with." Dr. Millsaps booming voice is warm and welcoming, helping Tony to relax even if it is just a little.

"Yeah this is Tali. Can you say 'hey' to Dr. Millsaps, Princess?" He asks Tali stroking her back. Tali burrows her face into Tony's chest, refusing to even look at the doctor. Dr. Millsaps smiles at her and takes a quick look in the carrier at AJ, smiling at the peacefully sleeping infant.

"Beautiful children." He comments as he comes to stand beside the exam table.

Dr. Millsaps instructs Tony to bring Tali over to the table and he sets her down. Tali whines in protest, reaching out to her father with her right arm while her left arm remains held against her chest.

"I don't know what happened; we were just playing and all of a sudden CRACK. She started crying and wouldn't let me touch her arm. I think I might've broken it." A lump has risen in Tony's throat as he speaks, the words bringing him pain as he once again thinks about breaking his little girl's arm.

Dr. Millsaps considers what Tony is saying and nods. Before making a diagnosis or ordering x-rays, he begins to look at Tali's arm. He doesn't touch it or try to move it from her, afraid that if he does the fight she might put up will cause more damage.

"Tali, I'm just gonna move your arm from your chest, ok?" Dr. Millsaps asks her before touching her. Fresh tears spring to Tali's eyes and stream down her face at the mere suggestion but she nods.

Dr. Millsaps carefully and slowly moves her arm from how she has it held against her and straightens it out. Tali winces and drops her head, her curls covering her face as more tears escape her eyes. Tony remains at her side, patting her back and offering her reassuring words, but his heart is breaking as he watches his little girl suffer. Suffering due to his own foolishness he keeps reminding himself.

"I hate to inform you Agent Dinozzo," Dr. Millsaps begins, Tony bracing himself for the brigade of law enforcement and social workers to storm the triage unit. "But you shouldn't quit your day job; you suck as an orthopedist." Dr. Millsaps smiles broadly at Tony as he says this, confusion written all over Tony's face. "Her arm isn't broken. She is suffering from radial head subluxation." Dr. Millsaps' diagnosis should ease some of Tony's worries, at least he hasn't broken Tali's arm. Instead he is terrified at the thought of what his daughter is suffering from; something with such an odd name must be serious.

"Nursemaid's elbow?" Ziva startles both men as she pulls aside the curtain and steps into the triage unit, a hospital issued 'VISITOR' pass clipped to her blouse.

"Very good Agent Dav…Ziva, how do you know that?" Dr. Millsaps asks, most of his patients have never heard of it. Tony is also surprised by Ziva's suggestion, wondering what either affliction is and how it will affect his daughter.

"My younger sister suffered from it. When she was eighteen-months-old I pulled her up by her arms into a standing position and her arm just….popped. She cried and would not use her arm until my mother twisted it back into place." Ziva's explanation makes Tony cringe but he is thankful she is there and knows what the doctor is talking about.

"Just let me pop it back into place and she'll be good as new."

Dr. Millsaps smiles at the two then turns back to Tali. Before she has a chance to shrink back from him he takes her arm and gives it a quick twist. Tali's face turns bright red and her mouth gapes open, a loud, ear piercing scream echoing through the triage unit. Tony winces at the scream and tears still blaming himself for all of this. Dr. Millsaps lets go of Tali's arm and makes a quick note on the chart before turning back to Tony and Ziva.

"In twelve to twenty-four hours she'll be back to using her arm like she usually does." He gives both a smile, one which Ziva returns but Tony looks absolutely shattered. "This is a common ailment in children, especially at this age. You didn't do anything wrong Agent Dinozzo, she'll be ok." Dr. Millsaps pats him on the back then heads out the door, telling them a nurse will be by in a few minutes with their discharge papers and to make sure Tali's arm is all right.

"Ma…Mama." Tali snubs from the exam table holding her arms out to Ziva.

"I am right here Tateleh, you were very brave." Ziva walks over to the table and takes Tali in her arms, the little girl laying her head against Ziva's shoulder. "Does your arm feel better?" She asks perching on the edge of the table. Tali nods into Ziva's shoulder and begins fingering the Star of David necklace.

Ziva rocks Tali back and forth rubbing her back gently for a couple of minutes trying to calm her down. Ziva had been in an interview when Tony had called her, and after a low, deathly threat to the man pretending to speak only Hebrew, he began providing details in perfect English to Agent Sonner, Ziva free to leave. On the way to the hospital she had thought over and over what Tony had said had happened, suspecting the whole time that Tali had inherited more from her aunt than just a name. She is glad Nursemaid's elbow is all it was and presses a kiss to the top of Tali's head before she takes a quick peek into the carrier at her sleeping son, thankful Tali's cry didn't wake him.

Tony is beyond relieved that Tali's arm isn't broken but he cannot shake the feeling of guilt that weighs heavily on him. He doesn't care what Dr. Millsaps or Ziva says, he is the one responsible for the pain his daughter has suffered. If he had been more responsible, had refused to spin her around the living room, they wouldn't be sitting here in the hospital with Tali snuggled tightly against her mother with tear stained cheeks. He steals a glance at Ziva, her attention going back and forth between the hurt child in her arms and the sleeping child in the carrier. He wishes she would do something to punish him for his stupidity.

"Tony do not blame yourself." Ziva's tone is calm and even as she speaks, not a hint of anger in her voice. He is taken aback by this having figured that she would threaten him with bodily harm all the way from the hospital, and once they got home would follow through with those threats.

"It's my fault Ziva. I'm the one that was spinning her around; I'm the one that should've been more careful." Tony places his head into his hands and leans forward in the chair, never before having felt so guilty. Ziva sighs and stands from the exam table, taking a seat on the stool beside Tony.

"It is not your fault!" She takes his hand in hers and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "This is very common in children at this age, especially in little girls." Ziva's words do not offer comfort. Tony shakes his head and focuses on the tile pattern of the floor. "Some children just roll over and this happens. She is fine Tony and that is all that matters." Ziva cups his face and looks into his eyes, hoping that she can convey her message in their unspoken language of looks.

"But I'm the one that was holding her by the arms; I'm a Dad I should know not to hold a kid like that. Hell I'm a cop, I've seen tons of kids picked up like that and their shoulders pop out of place; I should know better Ziva." Tony is inconsolable as he continues to pile the blame on himself.

"Yes Tony you are a Dad, that is why you brought her to the hospital and why you are feeling such guilt now. If you had not brought her to the hospital because you were afraid of what people might think," She always has known him too well, "then you could be upset with yourself. You are a great Dad Tony, do not doubt that." Ziva's reassuring words do very little to appease the anger and guilt Tony feels at the moment.

"Aren't you mad at me for hurting our daughter?" He spits at her, wanting to rile her up. Maybe if she blames him he won't feel so badly.

"You were playing with our daughter Tony; she is fine now." Ziva motions down to the now sleeping child in her arms, Tony surprised to see Tali napping. He doesn't say anything just .looks straight ahead at the hospital evacuation policy that is posted on the wall. "If you were not a good Dad Tony you would not be feeling like this right now." Her words are delivered in a hushed tone hoping Tony will realize what she is saying is the truth.

"I'm just sorry she got hurt."

"She is a child Tony, she will get hurt. She is our child so she will definitely hurt." Ziva shudders at the thought earning the slightest of smiles from Tony.

"Sorry I had to bother you at work," Tony says taking Tali's hand in his.

"You did not bother me Tony, I am their mother and I want to know when something has happened to them." Ziva leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

The two sit silently in the room as both of their children sleep waiting for the nurse. Tony can't help but feel a twinge of guilt every time he looks at Tali's sleeping form. What Ziva said has made him feel slightly better but he still wishes that none of this had ever happened. Ziva glances over at him and takes immediate notice of the guilt that flickers in his eyes. She does not say anything to him instead takes his hand in hers and presses her lips against his knuckles.

"Stop blaming yourself, please!"

Tony still can't figure out why she isn't blaming him but finally decides it is best to just go with it, and nods. He wraps his arms around Ziva's shoulders and pulls her closer to him, pressing a kiss against her temple. They remain encased in silence in each other's arms until the nurse finally makes her appearance. She wakes Tali from her sleep, the little girl grumpy at being disturbed, but moves her arm like the nurse instructs her to. When the nurse is satisfied that everything is all right she hands Tony the discharge papers and is on her way. Tony is relieved that his daughter is all right and stands from his seat, about to grab the diaper bag and carrier.

"Daddy," Tali says with outstretched arms. Tony looks down at her completely surprised that she wants anything to do with him but carefully picks her up. She rests her head on his shoulder and snuggles closely to him, her eyes closing quickly.

"She still loves me?" Tony's face illuminates the room as he smiles at Ziva. She shakes her head at Tony and his crazy suggestion.

"Of course she loves you." Ziva then grabs the carrier and they head out of the hospital, Tony finally getting rid of his guilt.


	91. Morning

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I loved them :) I think it is truly the worst feeling in the world if you ever hurt a child whether it is a broken bone or even a scratch; it just makes you feel terrible. Glad that all of y'all liked the last chapter. Well here is another chapter. Please let me know what you think thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tali and AJ.**

AJ is the perfect alarm for his mother. Ever since he was about eight weeks old and started sleeping through the night, he wakes up every morning a couple of minutes before five. This works perfectly for Ziva because not only can she spend some quality time with her son, she also has time to go for a morning run without disturbing Tony. This morning is just like every other, the clock says four fifty-six and AJ is crying.

Ziva slides out of bed and stretches, smiling at the snoring form of her husband. She makes her way down the hall and before entering AJ's room takes a peek into Tali's, the little girl also still asleep. When she opens the door to AJ's room, she isn't surprised to see him sitting up in the crib crying. She walks into the nursery and he quickly stops crying, his chubby arms held out to her. She picks him, stopping long enough to cuddle him and breathe in his baby scent before heading over to the rocking chair. Once settled into the rocker she unfastens her top and the baby begins nursing. She hums softly as she caresses his cheek.

It is around this time that Tali rouses from sleep. With her hippo in her arms she gets out of her bed and begins her trek to her parents' room. She stops long enough at AJ's door to smile in on her mother and brother, Ziva smiling back at her, before she continues on her way. Once she is in the bedroom she climbs onto the bed, gets under the cover and snuggles into Tony's arms. The two then sleep for another hour.

Once AJ finishes his breakfast, Ziva places him back in his crib long enough to throw on some clothes. Upon returning to the nursery she stands in the door way and watches as AJ once again sits in his crib, this time babbling and chewing on a stuffed animal. She walks over to him and picks him up, carrying him to the changing table where she changes him into an outfit for the day. The two then head out the door where Ziva places him in his jogging stroller and together they go for a morning run.

Tony and Tali always remain in bed until Ziva and AJ have returned from their morning run, but as Ziva walks into the house, sweaty from a longer than usual run, AJ asleep in her arms, she is surprised to see Tony sitting on the sofa. He has a distant look on his face and she is immediately alarmed.

"Tony what is wrong?" She asks as she nears him. He doesn't answer her right away, instead he walks over to her and leads her back over to the sofa. His odd behavior makes her worry even more. "Tony, what is going on?" She demands to know, her arms wrapping tighter around AJ.

"Ziva," He begins taking her hand in his, "Your cousin Sarah called, your Aunt Nettie passed away last night. I'm sorry." He doesn't know how else to tell her, breaking bad news to Ziva something he hates to do.

Ziva sits perfectly still for a moment looking at Tony. She can't believe what he has just said but as she thinks about the past few months, how few and far between the phone calls have become, how odd it was that Nettie had only sent a Congratulations card when AJ was born, she realizes what he is saying makes perfect sense.

Even though Tony did not expect Ziva to fall into a heap of tears, he is rather shocked by how she is handling this. She continues to sit on the sofa with a blank stare hugging AJ closely to her. She has yet to say anything and Tony can tell she is going over things in her mind.

"When is the funeral?" Ziva finally asks.

"Thursday, Sarah said they tried to postpone it as long as possible so the entire family could fly in. I've already looked at flights; there are several we could take." Tony isn't sure how to help her cope with the loss of her aunt, the one family member that she has remained in close contact with, but he knows he wants to offer her as much support as he possibly can.

"Thank you Tony. I need to talk with the Director and Gibbs, and we need to pack." She talks just so the silence won't surround her. Silence has always proven to be her enemy in times like this.

"Ziva, I called them both. We've been cleared for a week's vacation time starting today. Let's just talk, ok? Tali is still in bed asleep, AJ's passed out; we'll just talk." Tony encourages her hoping she will take him up on his offer and not shut him out.

Ziva doesn't say anything she only nods. She stands up with AJ still in her arms and takes Tony by the hand, leading him down the hall to the bedroom. She places AJ in bed beside of Tali, the little girl sprawled across the bed as she snores, then Ziva gets in bed herself. Tony follows her lead and gets in on his side. Ziva wraps her arms protectively around her children and for the first time allows herself to cry. Tony reaches across the children and strokes her arm, trying his best to console her. They spend the morning in bed while the children sleep and Tony tries to comfort Ziva as she mourns the loss of her aunt.


	92. Israel

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I hope y'all aren't disappointed with this chapter because I really don't think it was what y'all were expecting but please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**Liat1989: Thanks for the offer :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tali and AJ.**

A fourteen hour flight with a two year old and a seven-month-old was something Tony and Ziva had dreaded from the second they booked the flight. Fortunately both children had done remarkably well, AJ only crying during takeoff and Tali perfectly content with an array of stickers, paper and crayons, and an extensive DVD selection. Ziva spent the flight making sure both children were all right, and Tony spent the flight making sure Ziva was all right.

When the plane had landed in Israel Tony couldn't help but remember the last time they had been there together. Five years ago she had looked at him with hatred and fury burning brightly in her eyes. On this day she looked at him for comfort; her eyes raw with need for emotional support. Much like the last time their trip to Israel is because of a death, but this time it is not at his hand the person has died. She doesn't blame him instead looks to him for support. This time the excitement on Tali's face makes them both forget thoughts of past deaths.

The tumultuous relationship between father and daughter had severed many ties between Ziva and her extended family, several of them shocked when she walks into the church the morning of Nettie's funeral. A few whisper and point at Tony, informing the others that did not know that he was the one responsible for Rivkin's death. What they do not mention is that he is also the one that saved Ziva from her terrorist cell mission gone awry. Tony ignores the comments and stares, his full attention on Ziva, how she's holding up, and how the children are behaving.

Tali is not sure of what is going on around her. Her new surroundings fascinate her but all of the people, several that look a lot like her mother and she, are not friendly and do not talk to her family. She stays as close as possible to Ziva at all times. AJ reacts much like his sister, his separation anxiety kicking in full force. He refuses to leave his parents and when one of them leave his sight he screams.

When the funeral begins Tony does not understand any of it, all of it in Hebrew. There are many people, the church nearing maximum capacity. He recognizes a few of the people from the few photos he has seen; most of them though are strangers. He spots Eli sitting in the front pew, his shoulders squared and Tony can't help but wonder if the man is shedding any tears over his dead sister. If Eli didn't send a team looking for his missing daughter, Tony doubts he is now crying for his deceased sister. His attention doesn't stay focused on Eli for too long, Tali shifting between Ziva and he as she leans closer to Ziva, catching his attention. He steals a look at Ziva, she sits up straight, her hair and dress reminding him of when they had attended Jenny's funeral. She dabs at her eyes refusing to let her tears spill for everyone to see. He reaches across Tali and takes Ziva's hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. She offers him a slight smile and wraps both of her hands around his, thankful that he is there with her. Without him she doesn't think she could face the loss of her aunt, the only family member that had made an effort to stay in touch with her since her less than amicable departure from Mossad and Eli. She looks at Tony, Tali as her eyes begin close, and AJ who is already fast asleep in Tony's arms. Returning to Israel is made much less painful because of these three.

After the funeral she refuses to stick around and make small talk with the others. She gives her condolences to Sarah, Nettie's daughter, and her son, Ezra. A few more words are exchanged between them, no inquiries as to Ziva's life in America or her family, then Ziva leaves with her family in tow.

Arriving at the hotel, a nice, large room that overlooks the beach, a rather expensive treat but one Tony feels they all deserve, they place the sleeping children in the bed. Tony goes to change, unable to stand the confining suit and tie. Ziva kicks her shoes off at the door and stands in front of the window admiring the beauty of Tel Aviv beach. She remembers being a small child and running through the waves as her mother sat on the beach with Tali in her arms, Nettie out in the middle of the water with Ari and she. Ziva is so deep into the memory she doesn't hear the bathroom door open and Tony walk out, the suit traded in for more comfortable attire. He walks over to her and places his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asks, surprised when she startles. She remains silent for a moment but finally nods, Tony relieved when she does.

"When they wake up I want to take them out on the beach. I want them to experience some of Israel." Ziva's voice is laden with tears as she speaks.

"Of course; its part of their heritage, they need to see it. It is beautiful." Tony sighs against her ear.

She nods in agreement and leans back into him, finally allowing her tears to flow freely. She sheds tears for the Aunt that had accompanied her throughout her life. She sheds tears for the Aunt that had become her friend as she grew older, and she sheds tears for not putting aside her own anger at her family, her Aunt excluded from that anger, and for not visiting the one person that had remained in her life throughout everything. Tony doesn't say anything and lets her cry, and when she finally turns to face him, her cheeks streaked with tears, he pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her.

Tali is amazed by everything; the people, the sand, the water. She tries to take it all in, her heading turning this way then that way. AJ is more interested in pulling at the drawstring on his swim shorts as Ziva carries him near the water's edge. Tali holds onto Tony's hand bouncing as she follows her mother. Tony is equally amazed by the Tel Aviv beach, making sure to keep an eye on Tali as he snaps pictures left and right; the last time the beach was something he didn't get to enjoy. He bumps into Ziva when she stops and drops the beach bag.

"This will be a good spot." She smiles back at him. He nods in agreement, still too taken with the atmosphere of the beach to focus on any one thing.

"Mama, wata!" Tali points at the waves, jumping up and down as she pulls on Tony's hand.

"Yes Tateleh, that is the ocean. Do you want to go in?" Ziva asks her smiling. Tali's eyes widen in shock and a devilish little smile creeps across her face.

"Yup!" She nods her head, a few curls falling from the messy bun Ziva had put her hair into in the room.

"Come along then!" Ziva smiles at Tali and holds her hand out for her. Tali pulls away from Tony and grabs Ziva's hand, practically pulling her mother towards the water. "Are you coming Tony?" Ziva asks stopping just long enough to turn and face him.

"Of course!" He smiles and follows.

There are many people in the water, some swimming others surfing, and some just splashing. Tali is still amazed by the number of people but her attention is now more focused on the ocean. She holds to Ziva's hand as they wade out into the water, stopping when the water is up to Tali's chest. They let Tali run back and forth in the water between them, Ziva standing in the deeper part as Tony stands at the shore, the water barely covering his feet. AJ kicks and slaps at the water until Ziva submerges him in the water, her arms wrapped protectively around him as he kicks and giggles.

After nearly two hours in the water Tali and AJ, both wrinkled and salty, finally decide to take a rest on the beach. They sit in the sand at the water's edge, AJ deciding to take a taste of the odd feeling stuff beneath his legs. He places a large handful of sand in his mouth, Tali making a face as her parents laugh. Tony and Ziva sit down with them and before long they are all four covered in sand building a sand castle. Tali and AJ laugh when AJ brings his foot down on what Tony calls a draw bridge. Ziva tries to suppress her laughter as Tony looks in mock horror at the destruction of his sand art. Tony smiles at his family, glad the children are having fun and grateful that Ziva is now laughing, even if it is at the expense of his hard work.

When Tony escapes from the bed of sand he has been buried in, they finally head back to their hotel. Tali refuses to walk, Tony having to carry her because she's so tired. AJ is already fast asleep in Ziva's arms as they make the trek back to their room. Once inside they place their two sandy children on the sofa, refusing to put them in bed due to the amount of sand that still clings to them. As the Israeli sky grows darker Tony and Ziva, with their slumbering children between them, marvel at the beauty of the beach at night.

Tali sits in Tony's lap, her face pressed against the window of the plane as they wait for takeoff. Ziva holds AJ as he sleeps, thankful that he has dropped off to dreamland before they are in the air. The seatbelt light comes on and the Captain announces they are preparing to take off. Ziva wraps her arms a bit tighter around AJ while Tony quickly places Tali in the seat between Ziva and he and buckles her in. The plane heads down the runway and they are quickly in the air, Tali giggling as they climb higher.

"Bye bye Is-rul!" Tali says leaning over her father and waving at the ground that quickly disappears beneath them.


	93. Bite

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, and so sorry for the errors I made..oops! Here is the next chapter and it is nothing but fun fluff. Please let me know what y'all think, thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Tali and AJ.**

AJ is different than Tali, there has never been a question raised about that. She was and still is a sleeper; he is not. She will eat almost anything, much like her father. AJ is very picky, something his parents can't figure out because neither are picky eaters. The way that he has been most unlike Tali is with teething. She had screamed and cried, slobbering and chewing on every toy, pen, and article of clothing she could get her little hands on. AJ does not slobber and his chewing on toys has turned into biting, an action that shocks both Tony and Ziva and annoys Tali.

Tony is in kneeling in the bathroom floor beside the tub as he gives Tali a bath, having to scrub what he assumes is play-doh out of her curls. She is whining as he does this but doesn't put up too much of a fight. Ziva has managed to get out of this task because AJ needed feeding, a task Tony assures her he would do if he could; anything would be better than fighting with Tali when it comes to bath time.

"Your Aunt Abby is never allowed to play with art stuff with you again." Tony shakes his head as he picks pink flecks of dried play-doh out of her curls.

"Unca Gee, not Abby!" Tali whines rubbing her eyes. Tony rolls his eyes, he should have known McDork had something to do with this.

"Well McUncle isn't allowed to play with art stuff when you're around anymore." He sighs frustrated as more and more play-doh seems to magically appear in her hair.

Tali crosses her arms in front of her chest, not liking the sound of no more art supplies or the fact that her father is pulling her hair. Tony gives up trying to get every piece of the play-doh out of her hair, finally squeezing a larger than usual amount of shampoo into his hand then massaging it into her scalp. Tali sits with her eyes tightly clinched having had the stinging stuff get in her eyes too many times. Tony is just about to rinse her hair, figuring he will have to lather, rinse, repeat a few more times before his daughter's head is play-doh free, when he hears Ziva yelp from the nursery. Both Tony and Tali crane their necks trying to see out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"You ok Sweet Cheeks?" Tony calls.

"Your son just bit me!" Ziva calls back from the nursery, obviously less than happy with the baby.

"Still better than giving Tali a bath!" His comment earns him a glare from the soapy mop of curls sulking in the tub, he would much rather get bitten than deal with said mass of soapy curls.

Tony and Ziva are enjoying a nice day at home with their children. They sit on the sofa, Tony flipping through the channels as Ziva skims through a magazine. Tali sits in the floor with several of her toys surrounding her, AJ on his stomach beside her as he tries to master crawling. Tali explains to her parents that Hippo and her doll are going to the movies, both listening and commenting as she talks. AJ does not find his sister or her story of Hippo and doll going to the movies interesting. He rocks back and forth on his hands and knees before flopping onto his stomach. Tony and Ziva chuckle lightly, Tali simply shaking her head at her brother. Determined to move AJ uses his arms to pull himself closer to Tali, Tony noticing as he does this.

"AJ that's an ARMY crawl; wrong branch of the military buddy!" He comments before turning back to the tv.

AJ is not discouraged by his father, realizing that even if it is not the fastest method of transportation he can move. While Tali continues to babble away about the movie Hippo and doll are going to see, AJ moves closer and closer to her. He is right at her leg but she doesn't pay him any attention, used to her brother being close to her. AJ begins to move his mouth near Tali's leg, his two teeth grazing her flesh.

"Don't bite me AJ, I'm not food!" Tali insists as she scoots backwards, AJ letting out an angry grunt at his sister's very bitable leg being moved. Tony and Ziva laugh at her comment before Ziva slides off of the sofa and gets in the floor with her children, trying her best to explain to Tali why AJ is biting.

Seminars on a Saturday, something every Agent dreads. Luckily for McGee with his outstanding credentials from MIT he has not had to sit through this seminar. Unfortunately for McGee his sweet and loving Goth volunteered him from Dinozzo duty; aka watching Tali and AJ. Having never watched Tali outside of the office, and having never watched AJ for other than a few minutes, he is very apprehensive. Even after Tony's little kissing incident with Addison he had still had Abby as back-up. Tali has talked non-stop and AJ has yet to take a nap so for the day he has nicknamed Dinozzo Mouth and David Sleeper. The nicknames he will be sure not to use around Tony and Ziva; he doesn't want to die. He now stands in the nursery, AJ trying out his crawling/army scooting while Tali sits on the changing table in front of McGee as he tries to see what is bothering her eye.

"Unca Gee it huts!" Tali complains kicking her feet.

"Ok, ok, just sit still, I'm trying to see if there's anything in your eye." McGee tells her lifting her chin.

Tali continues complaining as McGee carefully moves her eyelid in search of anything that might be causing the discomfort. Her complaints frustrate him because he can't help but think of both Tony and Ziva and their incessant complaints when something is not going their way. He reminds himself to be careful with the child because, one she is a child and two if he was to hurt her he knows her parents will in fact maim him. He is so busy with Tali he does not notice AJ as he scoots over to his leg and sits down beside him. AJ looks up at McGee and smiles then leans over and bites. McGee bounces, startled by AJ and what he has just done.

"AJ did you just bite me?" McGee asks looking down at the little boy. AJ smiles up at McGee, a very Tony-like smirk on his face.

"AJ bites lots!" Tali says scrunching her face up at her brother. "Not nice AJ! Don't bite!" She tells the baby. AJ pouts out his bottom lip and it begins quivering, the baby looking up and giving McGee a truly pitiful look.

"Don't cry AJ, but Tali is right; it isn't nice to bite." McGee bends down and picks AJ up, placing him on the changing table beside Tali. Never again will McGee babysit, or at least that's what he tells himself.

Tony happily sits in the rocking chair in the nursery with AJ fighting sleep in his arms. Ziva has agreed to switch places with him for the night; he can get AJ to bed while she bathes Tali. So far there hasn't been the grunts and groans coming from the bathroom, something Tony finds very unfair but he will gladly admit that Tali listens much better to Ziva than she does to him. Ziva is definitely the disciplinarian when it comes to Tali; Tony is far too wrapped around her finger.

AJ continues to wriggle in Tony's arms and rub furiously at his eyes as Tony holds a board book attempting to read it to him. AJ turns several times in Tony's arms trying to find a comfortable position as he still fights sleep. He finally comes to rest with his head against Tony's shoulder, and Tony continues reading. He is nearing the last page of the book when AJ bites down on his shoulder. Tony yelps in surprise and looks at AJ, completely shocked by AJ. Ziva's laughter floats down the hall from the bathroom at hearing him cry out.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Tony calls down the hall, only met by more laughter as AJ sleepily smiles up at him.


	94. Three

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the lovely reviews; I really do love reading what y'all are thinking, and biting definitely sucks!**

**Mc204: Yep I know a biter and he's fifteen-months-old. He's not terrible about it but still enough that it's annoying.**

**Betherzz: Oh goodness you def didn't have pleasant situation (not that those exist) with biting. The youngest little munchkin I care for (he's fifteen months) bites but his Dad laughs and lets him so everyone is getting ready to kill Daddy. Lol.**

**Liat1989: Older kids biting really gets on my nerves because when they're AJ's age (8 or 9 mos.) it's understandable but older…UGH! **

**Mrs. Fitzgerald: The biting is awful and so annoying but thankfully your daughter started it younger than some so hopefully she'll outgrow it before a lot do.**

**YellinYee: Hehehe, Poor Ziva just is never gonna really get the hang of contractions I don't think. Maybe Tali can teach her ;)**

**Nemisses: My mom has told me to bite back my little munchkin when he bites. I haven't done it yet but if he keeps it up I might cave and do it.**

**Tivamcabby5: I am definitely going to do that when I start writing the prequel. I leave a LARGE space between paragraphs/scenes when I am writing it but it doesn't show up like that here :-\ Will def try something like you suggested, thanks.**

**So here is the next chapter. We're almost at the end…very hard to believe for me at least. Please let me know what y'all think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tali and AJ.**

Tali sits at the head of the table, her extended family surrounding her for the third year in a row. AJ joins them at the table in his high chair, all of them wearing the butterfly printed party hats per the now three-year-old's insistence. AJ continues to pull at his hat throughout the party, not enjoying the odd thing that adorns his head. Tali giggles and laughs at her brother as he pulls the hat, letting it go and being popped by it as the elastic keeps it secured to his head. AJ lets out a frustrated growl.

"AJ, it's ok. You look pretty!" Tali smiles sweetly at her brother from her seat, a bite of cake on a fork suspended in midair as she speaks. AJ does not pay his sister attention, continuing to fight with the party hat.

Tony and Ziva sit side by side watching as their daughter and extended family enjoy the cake. They find it hard to believe that their baby, their little girl, is now three. Tali does not give them much time to focus on the bitter sweetness of the moment, her attention no longer being held by the cake as her eyes land on the pile of presents in the living room.

"Pease!" She smiles at her parents. They share a quick look then look around the table at their guests, everyone nodding in agreement; it is time for Tali to open her presents.

In the living room Tali tears into the gift wrapped in brown paper and tied with rope; it is obviously from Gibbs. She shoots her Grandfather an inquisitive smirk then removes the last few shreds of paper, gasping at the handmade doll house. Tony and Ziva are also surprised by the gift, turning to look at their Boss in shock.

"Wuvs it Ganpa!" Tali squeals and throws herself into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Tali," He whispers and presses a kiss against her cheek and gives her a quick squeeze.

After inspecting the yellow, two story doll house, Tali turns to the pink gift bag with black skulls on it. She smiles knowingly at Abby, her Gothic Aunt returning the smile as she waits for Tali to open it. Tali shoves the black tissue paper aside and pulls out a box. Ziva leans over her shoulder to see what is in the box, smirking as her eyes rest on a black tea seat with pink skulls and cross bones.

"Do you like it Tali?" Abby asks chewing on her bottom lip.

"Wuvs it Abby; Toda!" Tali smiles at her aunt then turns back to the pile of presents.

She goes for the gift from McGee, the pink castle printed paper not lasting long as she shreds it. She looks down at the gift and smiles, absolutely loving the pink cash register. She thanks McGee then tears into the last present that sits before her. She glances at Ducky, the older man smiling at her, then she tears into that package as well. Her face erupts into a large smile as she looks down at the box that contains a tiara, tutu, slippers, and plastic jewelry.

"Yep, definitely a Princess now!" Tony chuckles looking over her shoulder at all the pink Princess supplies.

"No Daddy, dancin' Pincess!" Tali corrects her father then turns to Ducky. "Toda Ganpa Ducky!" Tali smiles brightly at her Grandfather.

Tony shoots a look over at Ziva, his wife shaking her head at all the pink stuff that surrounds them. He can't help but chuckle, remembering several of their anti-pink talks when she had been pregnant with Tali. Apparently their daughter has officially entered pink-dom, and there is no end in sight.

Before Tali is able to get too involved with any of her toys, Tony and Ziva usher her onto the porch, the rest of the team following behind, AJ tucked into Abby's arms. Tali is slightly confused as to why she hasn't been allowed to play with all of her new toys, but when her parents move from in front her she realizes why. On the walkway sits a purple bike with pink butterflies painted on it with training wheels. Tali turns to look at her parents completely surprised.

"Go on Tateleh," Ziva encourages her.

Tali doesn't wait another second and practically jumps off the porch. She inspects the bike, amazed by the little white basket on the front of it, the bell on the handle and the pink and purple tassels that dangle from the handle bars. On the seat rests a pink helmet with purple butterflies on it. Tali picks the helmet up, placing it under her arm, before continuing her investigation of the bike. She then looks at her family as they stand on the porch, her eyes pleading with Tony and Ziva to let her ride it.

Tony and Ziva join her on the side walk, and after Tony has placed the helmet securely on her head, Tali climbs onto the bike. They were a little unsure if she was old enough or not to know how to ride a bike or not, but as she places her feet on the peddles and the bike begins to move, they realize that she is beyond ready for a bike. She giggles as she rides down the walkway, Tony and Ziva following closely behind her.

After a couple of spills off the bike, Tali had finally decided she had ridden the bike enough for one day. When they had all came into the house, they sat around talking while Tali, much to Tony's and Ziva's surprise, played with AJ with her new toys. The team, like every year before, slowly began leaving with Gibbs being the last one out the door. Tony and Ziva now stand in Tali's bedroom watching as their daughter sleeps. Tony wraps his arms around Ziva's waist and places his head on her shoulder.

"Can't believe she's three." He whispers against her neck. She nods in agreement; where has the time gone?

"Me either!" Ziva agrees and leans back into Tony's arms, both watching as their three-year-old sleeps peacefully after a day filled with friends, family, and presents.


	95. Preschool

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, glad y'all liked that chapter :)**

**NCIS7BEXX: This story doesn't go to one hundred; it only goes to ninety-seven and it will be a 'wrap up' I suppose you could call it.**

**Liat1989: I actually don't have a birthday chapter for AJ. That might be another one-shot I do.**

**Betherzz: I didn't even think about the bike itself tilting, I was just remembering my youngest little girl and how she could fall off the bike so easily. One time, with me and her mom right there, she just went over the handle bars and she wasn't even standing or anything, just sitting…IDK how she managed that. So I guess Tali's spills off the bike were just her inheriting Tony's tendencies to get hurt lol.**

**NCIS-Addict-4427: I love all reviews so thank you :)**

**So here is the next chapter, just a couple more to go. Unfortunately the prequel isn't coming along quite like I wanted it to but I also haven't had the time to really work on it so hopefully everything will be sorted out before I post the rest of this story. Also, I work with preschoolers and they constantly amaze me by how differently they handle things, especially first days. I've actually had a couple of kids that do like Tali does, but unfortunately for every one like that there are five not so Tali-esque ones lol. Please let me know what y'all think, thanks.**

Nope, Tony Dinozzo doesn't cry. He absolutely refuses to cry unless he is suffering immense loss in the form of a very close friend or family member. His daughter's first day of preschool does not constitute tears, or at least that is what he tells himself. He expects Ziva to cry; she's the Mom and that's what the Mom is supposed to do. The Dad just stands there comforting the Mom as she cries. Too bad for Tony that isn't how it seems to be working for him.

Stepping into the brightly painted and welcoming preschool, Tony can't keep his eyes focused straight ahead. Instead he looks down at his daughter as she holds to Ziva's hand, a small purple backpack attached to her shoulders. He can't believe that his little girl is going to start spending her days, at least Mondays through Wednesdays, in this place instead of at home with Leah and AJ.

Ziva has dreaded the thought of this since Tali was accepted into the preschool program. She knows it is best for Tali; she needs more socialization than just AJ. However the thoughts of socialization, all the things Tali will learn, and even the two hours she spent inspecting the preschool the week before, does not calm her fears. She does not think she is ready for this day, and looking at Tony doesn't offer her much comfort because he looks just as apprehensive as she does.

With AJ in Tony's arms and Tali holding Ziva's hand, they walk into the third door on the right. The walls are bright, windows allowing in tons of natural light. There are many different centers set up around the room with child sized tables and chairs in the center of the room. Cubbies line one wall and in the corner at the window the assistant teacher, Ms. Kay, sits reading to seven other children. The lead teacher, Ms. Helen, is helping another child place his belongings into his cubby. Tali is immediately intrigued by everything in the room, her eyes roaming back and forth from center to center. Ms. Helen leads the little boy over to the reading center then comes to stand in front of Tony, Ziva, Tali and AJ.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo. This must be Tali?" She asks crouching down in front of Tali.

"Hey!" Tali smiles at her teacher, backing up slightly.

Ms. Helen begins explaining to Tony and Ziva the classroom's daily schedule, Tony and Ziva having heard most of this when they had come to observe the preschool a few days earlier. When she finishes talking to them, answering all of their questions, they are surprised by what happens next. Ms. Helen holds her hand out to Tali, and after a quick look back at her parents, Tali takes her hand.

"Bye Mama," Tali says as Ziva bends down and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Tateleh, I love you." Ziva smiles at her, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

"Bye Daddy," Tali smiles at her father as he kisses her.

"Be good Princess." Tony manages to get the words past the lump in his throat but barely. Tali smiles and nods at her father then looks up at her brother.

"Bye AJ!" Tali waves to her brother then turns back around and follows Ms. Helen to the cubby with her name on it.

Tony and Ziva watch for a few minutes as Ms. Helen helps Tali place her belongings in her cubby then as Tali joins the other children in the book center. Tali sits down and listens to the book, not once bothering to glance back at her family. Tony could easily stand there all day and watch but Ziva knows that while they can they should leave. She takes Tony by the arm and begins heading out the door.

On the way out Ziva does not shed tears. She is saddened by the thought of her little girl spending the day with practical strangers, but after doing extensive research into the preschool, and having McGee do background checks on everyone at the preschool, she knows Tali will be all right. Tony however is not so sure of leaving his little girl in the care of these people. Sure the place is nice enough, and the teachers are friendly enough but he can't get past the thought of his little girl spending the day away from her family and home. Ziva senses the apprehension Tony is experiencing, feeling it also, and reaches over and cups his cheek.

"She will be fine, Tony." Ziva offers him a reassuring smile as the walk down the hall back to the main entrance. Tony nods and offers her a slight smile knowing that she is right.

Just as they near the doors AJ begins whining and whimpering. He points over Ziva's shoulder in the direction of Tali's classroom, his little hand grabbing at air. Ziva stops and looks at her son, trying to figure out what he is doing. Tony stops a couple of steps ahead of her, realizing that she is no longer beside him, and turns to face AJ and she.

"What is wrong AJ?" Ziva asks patting his back.

"Taw-eee!" AJ whines continuing to point in the direction of Tali's classroom. Tony and Ziva share a shocked look, completely taken aback by their son's reaction.

"It's ok buddy, you'll see Tali this evening." Tony tries to reassure AJ but AJ will have no part of it. Ziva continues to pat him on the back and as quickly as possible they head out to the car.

For her first day away from home and the babysitter she has stayed with since being an infant, Tali has gone beyond impressing her teachers. Unlike most first time preschoolers Tali has listened very well to everything that has been told to her. She sat quietly during reading time listening intently to the book. When the assistant teacher had finished the book and they began singing, Tali had joined in recognizing several of the songs that Tony, Ziva or Leah sang with her. After the songs had ended the children had been allowed to play in centers, Tali surprising her teachers once again by cleaning up her toys before leaving the center and going to another.

Outside on the playground Tali had ran around with the other children, forming a quick connection with one little boy named Colton. When he had fallen she had helped him up and walked him over to the teacher, helping him explain what had happened. At lunch time she ate most of her food then carried her tray to the trash can without prompting from either teacher. Nap time, another prime time for new preschoolers to have a meltdown, went unbelievingly well. Ms. Kay had expected to sit beside Tali and have to rub her back or try to soothe her in another manner to get her to sleep, but Tali had lain down on her cot, covered herself up with the butterfly blanket Abby had bought her specifically for preschool, and snuggled with Hippo quickly falling asleep. After nap time had gone equally as smoothly, Tali waking up and eating her snack with the other children before they headed back outside to play until time to leave.

As Tony and Ziva sit on the sofa later that night, Tali and AJ tucked in one bed since AJ refused to leave Tali's side, they read the very detailed, highly praising note Ms. Helen wrote for them, and they can't be prouder of their little girl. They had both worried about the care she would receive and how she would do with people that she was not used to. Several times when their phones had rang that day they had expected it to be the preschool begging them to come get their terror of a child, but each time it had been about their current case. Tali has taken them both by surprise, her first day of preschool going beautifully.


	96. Steps Taken

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, love reading them =) AJ did in fact say his first word in the last chapter and it was his sister's name, something inspired by my youngest little girl's first word; her brother's name. Well here is the next to last chapter; hope it is good. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING but Tali and AJ.**

Eleven-month-old Anthony Jethro Dinozzo, AJ for short, is the mirror image of his father. With his father's strong chin, straight hair that sticks up, and a wicked little grin, he only favors his mother with his olive skin tone and dark hair. Unlike his sister he mirrors more of their mother's personality than their father's, something both parents have picked up on. Standing in the middle of the bullpen, Tali holding his hands for support as he raises his foot to take steps, the team splitting their attention between backed up paper work and the children.

Tony and Ziva have been waiting for AJ to take charge, let go of Tali, and walk. Ziva has been slightly worried; her son taking longer than her daughter had to walk. Tony has tried his best to reassure her that every child is different, AJ no exception. Ducky has offered statistics and facts, restating what Tony has already told Ziva; every child develops at his or her own pace. Gibbs does not try to reassure them, he knows that AJ is perfectly fine and when the baby is ready he will walk. Abby has tried to bribe the baby to walk while McGee has simply shrugged, saying that he hadn't walked until he was nearly fourteen-months-old, Tony gasping in horror at the thought of his son taking after his Uncle.

"C'mon AJ, let's go see Ganpa!" Tali says to her brother as she leads him towards Gibbs' desk, walking backwards so she is facing AJ. He smiles and nods at his sister very much liking the idea of sitting in Grandpa Gibbs' arms while he works on his paperwork.

Tali continues to lead AJ over to Gibbs' desk, growing slightly frustrated with her brother's slow steps. She has already received many warnings and scoldings for pulling AJ along so she slows her pace. It isn't until she hears Gibbs mention MTAC that she lets go of AJ and takes off running to Gibbs, hoping to accompany him into MTAC. AJ is momentarily surprised by his sister just leaving him standing there. He sways but manages to balance himself. He then looks towards Gibbs' desk where Tali has climbed into their Grandpa's lap, a smile playing across her face as she pleads with him to take her with him.

"Taw-eee!" AJ huffs.

Having only heard AJ say his sister's name a couple of times, everyone turns to see why AJ is yelling at his sister. Ziva, perched on Tony's desk as Ducky tells them about the skin he found under the dead Marine's nails, grabs Tony's arm and motions towards AJ, surprised and relieved to see her little boy standing without assistance.

"Holy crap!" Tony mutters, Ducky turning to see what has caught their attention. He smiles at the little boy also glad to see him standing.

Abby stands over McGee's shoulder as he tries to hack into the FBI's files needing to access the record of a suspect. They haven't had much success, both of them trying their hardest to figure a way around the new and improved firewall. AJ's tiny voice has caught Abby's attention and as she looks up she can't help but hit McGee's arm to get his attention. McGee winces at the rather hard slap to the arm but forgets his complaint when he sees AJ standing. Gibbs and Tali are also looking over at AJ, both looking up the moment he said Tali's name.

"AJ, c'mere, you can come with me and Tali to MTAC," Gibbs smiles at the baby, trying to get him to walk over to him.

AJ smiles at Gibbs and holds his arms out to him, wanting Gibbs to pick him up. Gibbs doesn't budge from his seat instead motions for AJ to come to him. AJ pouts out his bottom lip and begins huffing, not liking the thought of having to walk all by himself to his Grandpa. Tony and Ziva do not move from their spots, both wanting to see if their little boy will walk or not. Tali slides out of Gibbs' lap and stands at the corner of his desk, just a few steps out of AJ's reach.

"C'mon AJ, MTAC is fun!" Tali exclaims, her eyes wide with excitement. AJ smiles at his sister and claps at the thought, once again holding his hands out for someone to come get him. "Nope AJ, gotta walk!"

Tali holds her hands out for AJ. He takes a quick look back at his parents then picks up one foot, places it down and moves the other foot. Ziva covers her mouth with her hand, silently urging him to go on, Tony chanting under his breath 'Go AJ'. AJ narrows his eyes at his sister and takes one, two, three, four steps before he loses his balance and falls backwards onto his bottom. Team Gibbs erupts into applause for the little boy and the milestone he has just achieved. Tali is by his side before anyone else and gives him a kiss on top of the head before helping him back onto his feet.

Tony and Ziva are quickly beside their children picking them up and showering them with kisses. They are very proud of AJ for taking his first steps and proud of Tali for helping him accomplish this. As they stand in the middle of the bullpen, AJ in Ziva's arms and Tali in Tony's, the team surrounding them as they tell AJ what a good job he did, they can't help but share a look as they think about all of the steps that have been taken in the bullpen. Their first meeting had taken place in the bullpen. Their friendship and partnership had grown and flourished in the bullpen, shameless and endless flirting had transpired in the bullpen. They have fought in the bullpen and they have shared kisses in the bullpen. Their daughter, and now their son, has taken their first steps in the bullpen. All of the things that have transpired in the bullpen, some big others very small and barely noticeable, have all been steps forward, moving them and their loved ones, their family, their team members into the future. Tears have been shed in the bullpen, harsh words spewed but all have led them here to this moment in time; watching their second child take his first steps, surrounded by their extended family.


	97. Epilouge

**Author's Note: Well y'all, here it is! I hope you all like how I've chose to end this story and I want to thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. It has meant so much to me to read what y'all think. I can't believe this story grew to be this BIG. Once again, thank you all soooooooo soooooo much for the reviews and kind words. Please let me know what you think about this last chapter, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS.**

Mr. Hanes' and Mrs. Jefferies' first grade classes have been working on their production of 'The Grouchy Ladybug' for two months. The children, along with their families, have spent several weekends building and painting scenery. Some of the parents have worked on the costumes while others have offered their artistic abilities. Tali's family has by far been very helpful. Her Grandpa Gibbs has built several sets with the help, or what Ziva's suspects is more like hindrance, of her Father and Uncle. Her Mother has helped with scenery while her Aunt has helped with costumes, and her Grandpa Ducky has been deemed narrator.

The auditorium of the Elementary school is packed with parents, friends, and extended family as the two classes stand back stage undergoing last minute preparations. In the second row from the stage, sits AJ looking rather bored as he glances back and forth at all the people that sit in the auditorium. His father sits on his left, checking and rechecking to make sure the camera is working, while his mother sits to his right.

"You ok Mama?" AJ whispers as he leans over to his mother. Tony hears his son's question and turns to face his wife.

"Yes my son, I am fine thank you. It is just morning sickness." Ziva offers AJ a tight smile and places her hand on her stomach, the small bulge the only indication of the third Dinozzo. AJ nods, Tali having explained to him before that just because it is called morning sickness doesn't mean that their mother is just sick in the morning; she can be sick anytime of the day.

As the lights flicker alerting everyone it is almost time for the play to begin, Ziva turns in her seat to look around the auditorium. Tony has placed his coat in the seat beside Ziva, AJ has placed his coat in the seat beside that one, and Ziva has placed her coat in the one next to that. She glances around at the people that continue to pour into the auditorium, relieved when she sees Abby bouncing down the aisle pulling McGee with her as Gibbs follows a few steps behind them.

"Next time I'm driving!" Gibbs mutters to McGee as he brushes past him and takes the seat beside Ziva. He offers a whispered apology for being late then sits, Ziva just glad that they have all made it in time for Tali's performance.

The lights are dimmed and Mrs. Marone, the principal, takes center stage. She welcomes the parents, friends and family members, thanking them all for coming out to support the children. She thanks Mr. Hanes, Mrs. Jefferies and their first graders for all of their work as well as all of the family members that have helped in making the play possible. She goes on to tell about the production Ms. Perry's and Ms. Jessup's first grade classes will be doing the following week, finally ending her speech by telling everyone to have a good time.

The stage lights come on and music begins playing, children in many different costumes parading out onto the stage. The team spots Tali right away, the little girl prancing out on stage in the ladybug costume Abby had helped with. She dances around on stage with the nice ladybug as the children sing the school's anthem. Once the song has ended, the children disappear off stage, the stage lights are dimmed, and Ducky's voice comes over the speaker system as he begins reading the story. When the stage lights come back on they are not as bright as they were and a large moon made of wood hangs from the ceiling. Six children dance around in firefly costumes and sing a song about the moon.

As the fireflies finish their song, they rush off stage and the lights are dimmed. This time when the lights are turned back on they are bright, a large, wooden sun now dangling from the ceiling where the sun had been only moments earlier. A large leaf made from cardboard and paint lies in the middle of the stage with a leafy backdrop behind it. A few children dressed as aphids are dancing on the leaf as the nice ladybug stands beside the leaf smiling. As Ducky reads the story, Tali enters from the left flapping her wings. She comes to stand beside the leaf opposite the nice ladybug.

"Good morning!" Says the good ladybug cheerily.

"GO AWAY!" Tali shouts in her best hateful voice, her hands on her hips.

As the scene plays out on stage, Tony and Ziva having gone over her lines with her hundreds of times, they can't keep the proud smiles off of their faces. Tony is recording every second of the play, refusing to let his daughter's school play, that she is the star of, pass without it being caught on tape. The look and smile they share does not last long, neither wanting to miss a moment of their daughter's performance.

All of the children stand on stage in a line holding hands and take a bow; their first performance going very well. The crowd stands and applauds, Tony whistling and shouting for his little girl. Tali looks out on her family and smiles at her father and how silly he is being. The curtain closes and the children take off running. Several parents are backstage waiting for their children, Tony, Ziva, AJ, Gibbs, McGee and Abby all standing beside Ducky as they wait for Tali. She spots them and takes off at top speed towards them.

"You did great Princess!" Tony says as he picks her up and throws her in the air, so proud of his little girl.

"Toda Daddy!" Tali smiles and wraps her arms around her father's neck. Tali turns in her father's arms to face the rest of her family and smiles at them.

"You did beautifully Tateleh," Ziva smiles proudly at her daughter as she pats her arm.

"Thank you Mama!" Tali smiles sweetly at her mother. Tony places her down on the ground and she glances down at AJ, furrowing her brow as he shoots her a smirk, something hidden behind his back.

"Here Tali!" AJ shoves a crinkled tissue flower towards her, this time offering her a genuine smile.

"Toda AJ!" Tali smiles and takes the flower. Ziva rests her head against Tony's shoulder, finding the crinkled tissue flower a very sweet gesture, Tony's arm snaking around her waist.

"Well it isn't as pretty as the flower your brother made for you but here ya go sweetheart; I thought you should get a rose for your first starring role." Gibbs winks at Tali as he hands her one perfect yellow rose.

"Thank you Grandpa." Tali takes the rose and smells of it then wraps her arms around her Grandpa. He drops a kiss on her forehead and hugs her back. When Tali and Gibbs break apart from their hug, McGee comes to stand in front of Tali. He smiles down at her as she smirks up at him.

"Hey McUncle; you're a slow driver!" Tali lifts her brows to get her point across, her smirk deepening.

"How…" McGee trails off, finding it hard to believe that the six-year-old who was supposedly backstage getting ready for the play knows that he was the one driving, and the one responsible for them nearly being late.

"She's a kid McGee, not stupid." Gibbs states simply, offering Tali a half smirk. McGee shakes his head, once again Tali has proven just how much she can be like her father.

"I figured everyone would give you a rose but I thought you'd like this," McGee pulls a sunflower from under his coat and presents it to Tali, her face erupting in a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Gee!" Tali wraps her arms around his neck and he smiles, she still on occasion slips and calls him 'Gee'.

"Quit hoggin' the starlet McUncle," Abby huffs playfully pushing McGee to the side. McGee narrows his eyes at her but smiles as Abby crouches down in front of Tali and hands her the one black rose she has been holding onto so carefully since they left the office.

"Toda Aunt Abby." Tali takes the rose and carefully places it in the middle of the tissue flower, the yellow rose, and the sunflower. She then hugs Abby, her Aunt pulling her into one of her crushingly tight hugs.

"And this Ms. Tali is also for you," Ducky says once Abby has let go of Tali. Tali turns to face her Grandpa Ducky, smiling as he holds out a lily.

"Thank you Grandpa Ducky." Tali hugs him making sure not to crush any of her flowers.

Tony and Ziva continue to stand side by side, Ziva's head resting on his shoulder as they watch their daughter share her happiness with her extended family. Years ago when they had been picking out a name for their unborn daughter they had wanted something that meant happiness because that is what the child had brought to them, but now they realize that she will always, no matter the actual meaning of her name, be a source of happiness for them; their Tali.


End file.
